Me lleva la Diabla, ¡Literalmente! (Reescribiendo)
by GreenSan18
Summary: Sin conocimiento alguno del mundo oculto a gran parte de la humanidad, un joven de 17 años entrara a esta sociedad oculta por un mero capricho de un angel caido y una oportunidad no esperada de esa manera por una demonio Lo cual desatara secretos que hasta para el mundo sobrenatural no esta conciente de ello, ni las respectivas facciones Reescrito hasta el capitulo 9
1. Capitulo 1: La ¿Ramera? Pelirroja

Antes de iniciar, quiero dejar en claro lo siguiente

Siento que en varios capitulos he dejado varias cosas a lo wey, como incompletos, dejando explicaciones de algunas cosas con tal de acelerar la historia, por ello, arreglare y sacare los capitulos arreglados por arco, hasta que esten en toda su totalidad hasta el cap 21

Lo cual habra algunos mas largos que otros, pero con la finalidad de arreglar esos descuidos de parte mio

Asi que hasta que los cap esten 'arreglados', no subire el cap 22, el cual es debido a este que debo de arreglar mis errores

 **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde los primeros dias de enero: Me lleva la Diabla...¡Literalmente!]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...]**

 **Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...: Capitulo 1: La ¿Ramera? Pelirroja de mi Habitacion]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y reuniendo el dinero por que me salio el niño de la rosca]**_

 _ **;_; (juntando el bille pa los tamales)**_

 **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**

'...sangre, mucha sangre...'

Seguia este brotando de mi pecho, por donde debe de estar mi corazon de no equivocarme

Veo no muy lejos a otro chico, el que fue atacado antes que a mi, con un gran charco de sangre expandiendose en el suelo, juntandose con la mia

'...supongo que asi sera todo..., me reunire contigo viejo...'

…

…

…

'...¿que...?'

Se puede ver una luz roja que salio a un lado, del cual parecio salir una chica, roja al igual que la sangre

'...¿quien es...ella?, ¿quienes son ellos?'

Es muy dificil de ver, pero parece haber mas individuos en el lugar

Una fuerte luz salia del chico antes mencionado que esta a unos metros del moreno que esta dando sus ultimos alientos

'que es lo que esta pasando...', la vision cada vez es mas borrosa, parecen los del grupo discutir algo, mas no es posible saber en el momento que es

Ya no puede ver bien, no puede escuchar con claridad

Se esta volviendo todo muy frio

Mientras el grupo veia como a un castaño se le introducian unas extrañas figuras, una octava que parece quebrada casi al hacer contacto con el castaño se comporto de una manera erratica

Volando directamente al moreno, entrando de golpe en la advertura anterior de su pecho y desatando una enorme energia

"...¡Gah!"

'Pero que', el moreno abrio los ojos de golpe, sintiendo un dolor enorme en su pecho, iluminandose violentamente de rojo

'Arde, ...arde...ARDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE..'

 ***Grito desgarrador**

 **~A la mañana...**

'...umm'

Un joven chico, de 17 años desperto de repente, con cierta pesadez, pero...¿bien?

'...como llegue al departamento'

Esa es la pregunta que me hago desde que desperté y empecé a reflexionar acerca de todo lo que paso ayer

Si mal no recuerdo, yo estaba haciendo un encargo a unos compañeros de llevar tecnologia de software mas algunos componentes electronicos a la casa de uno de ellos y en cambio me iban a dar un quinienton, y pa los chescos,

Luego vi lo mas extraño que me ha pasado en la vida, una mujer con traje muy revelador con alas habia atacado a un joven que conosco de la escuela

Vi la escena en donde ese castaño estaba sangrando, estaba tan atento a el que no senti la punzada, al ver por mi estomago habia una lanza de luz en ella

No recuerdo mucho de lo que ha pasado despues de ello, no muy bien, solo se que vi una luz roja salio un individuo del mismo color, este se acerco al castaño y le introdujo algo, entonces en ese momento senti una muy fuerte opresión en el pecho y grite

Creo..., solo se que senti unas muy fuertes ganas de gritar a los 4 vientos y despues de eso, nada, no recuerdo nada

'hmmm, todo tan confuso'

Tanto eso como el hecho de que estoy en mi habitacion, y lo mas extraño, desnudo, vi para mis alrededores y vi mi ropa a un lado, extrañamente lo vi limpio y planchado, no seria raro ya que asi luego lo pongo para irme de volada a la escuela, pero como habia pensado antes, no recuerdo haberlo hecho, ni siquiera se si eso que vi fue real o una ilusion

Lo que me hizo cuestionar eso fue el hecho de que no veia esa cicatriz, bueno, tengo cicatrices en mi cuerpo pero no veo en donde tuve la lanza, si es que fue una lanza ya que despues de ser 'empalado' esta desapareció

aaaaaaagh, ¿porque todo es tan confuso?

 ***Inserte Ost Ace Attorney ~ Objection 2001**

Voltee hacia la derecha, estaba sonando mi telefono, era uno viejo ya que no tenia para obtener uno mejor, pero tenia todo lo necesario al menos, con que pueda sacar llamadas y escuchar musica me conformo

Bueno, eso no es lo importante, no se si es que todo lo que vi fue producto del vecino de abajo que es mariguanero, lo importante es irme a la escuela

...y con un psicologo, por si acaso, se que soy creyente de la palabra de dios pero creo que se me ha pasado, eso espero...

 ***Fin Ost**

 **~Un tiempo despues, en la academia de Kuoh**

Jadeando un poco, se ve a un moreno entrando apenas en la hora que estan pasando lista de asistencia

'Por poco y no llego'

Lo pense mientras apenas llegue a la escuela y me dirijia de volada al salon, no es por que yo quisiera llegar a esa hora todos los dias

Yo vivo relativamente lejos de aquí, de la escuela, ya que vivo casi a las afueras de kuoh, acabo de correr como si el diablo se llevara mi alma, aunque por alguna razon senti que fui mas rapido de lo normal

Tambien he sentido como que mi vista ha sido mas oscura siendo despejado el clima, como si tuviese lentes de sol puesto

No le di importancia, supongo que talvez sigo mareado del 'viaje' del vecino, en verdad, ese wey fuma como si le pagaran, y como a veces se mete hacia mi habitacion el humo, me vuelve fumador pasivo

Aparte hubo disparos la otra vez que oi que alguien le hecho la bronca

Ya vere como me las arreglo con el, que no quiero que suceda como lo que ocurrio hace unas semanas, que hubo disparos de algun lugar

...siento aparte que la dosis que fume fue mas que fuerte para tener ese extraño viaje, acerca de ese chico castaño, la chica con alas negras, y una pelirroja

Llegue rayando, casi tarde, como siempre, aunque en verdad pense que no la lograba ya que tenia 2 alarmas, y la que sono fue la que es de que si llego pero para que al menos recibas un castigo en la escuela

A veces si he llegado demasiado tarde y suelo ser castigado por el consejo estudiantil, no es como si fuese pasatiempo, ya que al menos pocas veces al mes suelo ser castigado por eso

En especial debido a que tanto la presidenta, asi como la vicepresidenta se encuentran en mi salon, asi que me tienen bien medido, basicamente las visito cada 3 dias de la semana, a veces por mis trabajos extra

Esto era tan comun hasta el punto que unos compañeros tenian cronometros y apostaban dinero, invitaciones de comidas, aportaciones de dinero para algun lugar, etc de si llegada a tal tiempo o me castigaban, en esta ocacion solo oi que unas chicas hicieron muecas de desilusión mientras otros celebraban de ganar la apuesta

Resulta ironico que tambien, a veces, por hacer apuestas de ese tipo, tambien suelen ser castigados, en parte debido a apuestas no apropiadas

Solo se que al llegar a mi pupitre siempre recibo las miradas de los demas, en parte algunos de alegria y otros de odio, gran parte de ello debido a esas apuestas que hacen

'estos jijos del maiz, mejor apuesten a sus novias/hermanas'

Mira que usar mi situacion pa hacer apuestas, pero ya vere como me las arreglo con ellos

Ya con eso, siguio la clase normal...

Hasta cierto punto, por alguna razon senti fuertes miradas de alguien, no supe de quien pero, simplemente senti como si me estuvieran vigilando, en especial debido a que me sentia muy incómodo, si de por si no me siento bien del todo, con los musculos que me estan pulsando, sobre todo el corazon, y la cabeza me esta dando jaqueca.

Y asi siguieron las clases de esa forma, simplemente poniendo atencion y estudiando, ademas de una visita rapida a la enfermeria para algo para la cabeza, esto siguio hasta la hora del almuerzo

Por alguna extraña razon senti mucha hambre, por suerte el comedor es gratuito asi que pude agarrar un poco de todo, simplemente senti mucha hambre, facil comí cerca de 10 platos, pero bien sevidos, y muy rapido, no es como que no haya disfrutado de la comida pero en verdad senti como si no hubiese comido en dias, dejando mas miradas de sorpresa en el proceso

Despues de ese 'espectaculo' que di me fui a la biblioteca, no era muy sociable que digamos, asi que despues de comer el resto de la hora y en horas libres me la paso estudiando, no la lo salvaje como muchos normalmente lo hacen, simplemente trato de sacar buenas calificaciones

Ya que con una buena calificacion creo que me es posible que en un futuro pueda tener una vida mejor, ya que todo lo que he pasado me ha ido de la chingada, la verdad, la vida en la calle, en pobreza enorme, al menos el viejo beni que en paz descanse me ayudo bastante cuando me encontro

En la hora de educacion fisica, la unica clase que me siento tranquilo, bueno sigo viendo a oscuras pero es lo mas tranquilo ya que soy de los pocos que la disfrutan

Aunque paso lo que ni los presentes ni yo entendiamos, eso fue, la realizacion de la misma clase

Simplemente disfruto de andar corriendo y hacer actividades fisicas, en especial porque eso depende de llegar a la escuela y de defenderme de los borrachos y mariguaneros cerca de mi apartamento, entre otras cosas, como esos cabrones que por el simple hecho de andar en esta escuela me la arman de pedo, aunque siempre me los pongo como camote, a algunos, otros se vengan de otras formas

Pero esta vez me pase, simplemente en actividades como vueltas de maxima velocidad y de 15 vueltas las hice en tiempo record, realmente los rompi, ni yo me lo creia, normalmente estos duran entre 8 a 10 min, yo los hice en 3 , y no me senti casado, solo fui a mi velocidad normal como si tratara de trotar, en verdad no le puse esfuerzo

Como si dejara a los de los juegos olimpicos en igualdad de competencia, no podria decir que mejor que ellos, ya que no lo he competido con alguno antes...

Por supuesto que todos se me quedaron viendo como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, ni siquiera yo me lo crei, ni mis compañeros, hasta el profe que me veia con ¿emoción?

Bueno es entendible, si bien no salgo del promedio en si soy competente atleta, incluso varios clubs trataron de reclutarme pero les dije que no, ya que al no tener un medio de dinero y ni siquiera se si tenga padres hago trabajos como encargos para tener dinero, si bien el apartamento lo paga el gobierno, la comida y otros gastos no

De por si apenas puedo salir gracias a que tengo la beca completa por las buenas calificaciones, y aun asi batallo el dia a dia, guardando cada tanto para que pueda salir a la universidad, y estar en una casa de estudiante hasta que termine mis estudios

Por eso no me uno ningun club, no tengo tiempo y tengo que sacar para mis necesidades, he incluso he tenido que mentirle lo mas posible a la kaichou, ya que esta prohibido tener esos trabajos, pero de verdad necesito el dinero

Solo espero que no se de cuenta, al menos este ultimo año que me queda, de los que aun no sabe...

Despues de esa demostracion y de rechazar las suplicas del maestro de E.F., me fui a cambiar de ropa con mis compañeros, los cuales se mostraban algo molestos debido al espectáculo que he dado, y de una leve atraccion de algunas chicas

Y las mismas miradas de siempre al desvestirme y ver mi cuerpo..., pero no los culpo, ya que uno no tiene ese tipo de laceraciones cerca del 85% de su cuerpo, muchas de estas no recuerdo como me las hice, tal vez sea por desnutricion, o violencia familiar entre otras cosas, pero, no recuerdo nada desde los 8 años de edad

Ya terminando, me dirijia para la salida a ver si habia encargos para hoy y aprovechar, cuando de repente

"ESPERA UN MOMENTO, ¡SENPAIIIII...!"

 **[Sonido de caida por choque fuerte causado por un castaño]**

Solo senti un fuerte golpe en la espalda y me cai de boca, me di una madrina

 **~Unos min despues del fregadazo**

'...que paso'

Empece a ver a mi alrededor y vi a 3 sujetos, estos mismos sujetos que yo reconozco, se trata del trio pervertido de Kuoh

Un grupo que basicamente, si existiera un dios de la perversion, estos los adorarian sin dudar, y que solo dios a saber por que no los ha agarrado la policia

"A ver...", dije mientras me levantaba, "no es que me quiera encabronar, pero, QUIEN CHINGADOS FUE EL CABRON QUE SE ME ABALANSO"

"LO SIENTO SENPAI", dijo de inmediato el castaño agachandose y dando reverencia

Mientras que el calvo y el de lentes se fueron de volada por mi grito enojado, mientras el castaño grito "¡Malditos traidores!", viendo a los 2 que le ayudarian a preguntarle al moreno un asunto

 **~Cerca de un parque unos min despues...**

Despues de una regañiza, varias disculpas y un grupo de gente viendo como le daba un sermon al castaño, el y yo estuvimos caminando casi por el mismo camino por el sur, un momento debido a que tenia que reunirse con sus compatriotas y yo tengo que ir al edificio a ver si puedo hacer trabajos

En esto, el chico, llamado issei hyodou, me explicaba lo que me queria preguntar, sobre lode su cita de ayer

Con una chica llamada amano yuuma

Que despues de esa cita, esta se transformo en una chica, con alas negras...

"Asi que..., necesitas saber si recuerdo a una chica que respondia de nombre de yuma", el asintio, "la cual en el parque ayer se volvio una 'dominatrix' con alas", volvio a asentir pero con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, "y que esta fue la que nos puso como camotes a ti y a mi con ese 'palo' de luz, ¿no?", termino de asentir, esta vez mas triste

"...Me lleva"

"¿eh?"

"Veras mi querido kouhai, de pensamientos que si no cambian posiblemente te lleven a la carcel"

El castaño me hizo caso, aunque se vio la molestia en tu rostro por lo que dije

"te digo la verdad, si no le bajas de huevos a tu pastel un dia de estas iras a una correcional, y creeme, no es bonito"

"¿...a-acaso ya has estado en uno antes?"

"si y no, es una situacion complicada", le dije con una gota de sudor saliendo de su cabeza..., "volviendo al tema, lo que viste creo que fue real"

Esto hizo que hiciera los ojos como platos

"¡En serio!, entonces yuuma, y lo del parque..."

"Sip, ya que si bien no recuerdo como regrese a mi casa, creo haberte visto cuando esa chica se transformo y te empalo con el palo, en el abdomen, siendo yo el siguiente"

"¿Tu tambien apareciste en tu casa sin saber como?", fue una pregunta extraña, pero no puede ser coincidencia

"y desnudo, sin recordar cuando me la quite, y con un recuerdo extraño", pare un momento viendo al castaño, "dime, de pura casualidad, ¿recuerdas a una pelirroja en este parque?"

"eh, ¿pero como...?", el castaño se veia sorprendido debido a que pensaba que la pelirroja, alguien que conoce de la escuela, tambien la vio en el lugar que ahora nos encontrabamos

En el parque donde sucedió todo, se que ibamos de camino hasta aquí, total, es un medio de paso para llegar a nuestros destinos si o si

"¿viste a una chica de pelo rojo en ese momento que la chica alada se fue?", pregunte serio estando enfrente de la fuente

"creo que si...", me respondio con algo de duda, "mis memorias tambien son confusas, solo se que, creo haber visto a una de las 2 onee-samas y un fuerte grito, despues de eso no recuerdo nada"

Lo mire confundido, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, "¿onee-sam...?"

"Quien lo diria, salgo a vigilar y me encuentro a 2 demonios exiliados en el primer turno"

'¿eh?', los 2 volteamos hacia un lado, y alzando la mirada arriba de la fuente, viendo a un tipo de gabardina y pelo negro, por alguna razon el ambiente se volvio raro, como purpura

"Se los dire una vez, ¿quien es su maestro?"

"¿Maestro?", pregunto el castaño

Yo solo me le quede viendo, tenia un aura extraña, incluso podria decir que es familiar

"Si no tiene maestro, eso facilita mi trabajo", aparecio rapidamente una luz en su mano " mueran"

Rápidamente el castaño y yo reaccionamos a velocidad, en definitiva, nos lanzo lo mismo que la chica de ayer, una lanza que parecia estar hecha de luz

Lo habiamos evitado yendo hacia atrás, sorpresivamente saltamos varios metros hacia atrás, o que nos dejo sorprendidos

"¿Pero como?"

"¡Muevete idiota!", con un movimiento rapido lo quite del camino, recibiendo de lleno el ataque entre el brazo izquierdo y el costado

'ack, esa lanza de nuevo'

Por suerte no me dio muy profundo, lo cual como si fuese un palo normal trate de sacarlo

Sorpresivamente lo pude hacer y se lo devolvi de vuelta como si fuese jabalina, el hombre con alas negras se sorprendio por mi accion y mas debido a que habia podido agarrar su lanza y devolversela, dandole en el sombrero, habia esquivado el ataque apenas

"¡Maldito demonio!, ¡¿como has podido...?!"

"Alejate de ellos caido"

El hombre alado tenia una mirada de enojo e intriga, incluso se dirigía a velocidad hacia mi, cuando aparecio un circulo enfrente de mi y del castaño, del mismo aparecio ese ser, con pelo rojo, rojo carmesi, y que por alguna razon se me hacia conocido

'...rojo como la sangre...'

"...Asi que su maestra es del clan Gremory..., escucha bien estas palabras, manten vigilados a tus sirvientes, que si los vuelvo a ver no tendre piedad, espero que no nos volvamos a ver"

Y asi el hombre se habia ido con velocidad, mientras yo me sentia cansado y mi vision se vuelve borrosa

"Senpai, esta sangrando..."

"De que estas...", y ahí lo habia visto, un charco de sangre que estaba cerca de mi, y que lentamente se incrementaba, al estar tan concentrado en el caido olvide que estaba sangrando de la herida del costado

Cayendo de espaldas

"¡Brian!"

"Debo de tratar..."

Despues de eso, todo lo vi negro, mientras el castaño gritaba mi nombre..., y oia una voz aparte, que venia de la pelirroja

 **~A la mañana siguiente...**

 ***Inserte Ost ~ Ace attorney ~ Objection 2003**

 **(si, vario las alarmas para no despertar siempre con la misma)**

'pero que mierda...'

Me esta dando un ligero dolor de cabeza en estos momentos, por alguna razon siento que esto es un deyavu

Miro mi celular de nuevo, por suerte es la primera alarma, asi que tengo tiempo

 **~Fin Ost**

Despues de apagar la alarma mire a mi alrededor, estaba de nuevo en mi habitacion, se podia distinguir por el olor a mota, pero por alguna extraña razon olia mejor que otros dias, supongo..., a que a el vecino se le termino sus paquetes, o sus plantas...

Bueno, mejor asi, al menos no me tengo que preocupar por esas alucinaciones

Al igual que ayer vi mi ropa, solo que esta vez...tenia sangre

Por instinto vi a mi costado izquierdo, donde deberia de estar esa herida

No vi ninguna, salvo las marcas que tengo debido a peleas callejeras, tambien estoy desnudo, de pies a cabeza

Es como ayer, solo que en esta ocasión si recuerdo lo que paso

Andaba con el futuro profeta de los pechos mientras discutiamos sobre la chica alada de antier, la cual nos empalo con lo que de verdad creo que fue una lanza, solo para ser atacados por otro tipo con las mismas alas y esta vez fui el unico en ser dañado

Aunque en esta ocasión aparecio otra vez esa chica pelirroja, si bien no me equivoco, le dijo gran onee-sama, ¿no?

Eso se me hace familiar de alguna manera

"ummm", se escucha una voz femenina a un lado de el, solo que este aun no le presta atencion

Y por alguna razon el ambiente se siente diferente, lo digo porque por alguna razon, entre este ambiente un poco decadente y con olor a mota se vuele un aroma agradable a la nariz, viene de...¿mi cuerpo?

'Por alguna razon huelo a fresas', pense al oler mis brazos

Pero si ni siquiera tengo un aroma de ese tipo, si tengo champu y esas cosas, en especial por mi maleta de E.F. para asearme, pero es de 'supuestamente', de compuesto de carbon, no fresa, ademas, la fresa normalmente viene de los champus femeni, ¿...nos?

'...¿pero que...?'

Ahí lo vi cerca de otra silla, ropa desconocida, especificamente de mujer

Camisa, escote, ropa interior femenina...

'No me digan que se volvio a meter otra ramera a mi cama'

Voltee rapidamente hacia mi cama para que lo siguiente me dejara en shock

En definitiva era una chica, pero no una chica cualquiera, esta es muy diferente

Esto es por que, ella tiene diferentes cualidades, su piel es en verdad muy blanca, casi como la nieve, su pelo es rojo, no tanto como la sangre pero muy carmesi, y...

Estaba desnuda..

Realmente esta desnuda como dios la trajo al mundo

...Hasta este momento se una cosa

'¡¿Que diablos ha pasado aquí?!'

Solo se una cosa, definitivamente no es una ramera, al menos que los vecinos se hayan contratado una de las finas, lo cual teniendo en cuenta como gastan y chupan, lo veo casi imposible, en especial si no es fin de año

Esos cabrones lujuriosos son capaces de gastar en ese tipo de cosas con su aguinaldo

Aparte

Viendola fijamente...

Dudo que realmente la dejaran que viniese a mi cuarto, es como de esas chicas que se ponen en las revistas de adultos, pero las de mujeres de belleza, no de porno, al menos no tanto

Ya que por quejarme a veces con ellos siempre me dejan ese tipo de bromas, poniendo colillas de cigarros, botellas, y hasta prostitutas borrachas en mi habitacion, en verdad no tiene vergüenza

Pero como no tengo a donde ir, ni modo

'Chingao, ¿en que estoy pensando?, ¡me ando apendejando!'

Se me va a hacer tarde, lo de la chica lo vere despues, necesito irme a la de ya, sino me va a cargar la fregada con la kaichou, si de por si ya me tiene medido esa shitori

Por lo que solo calente rapido algo en el microondas, ya tenia comida preparada de antier que aun estaba buena, en lo que se calentaba me vesti rapido, ya me bañaria en la escuela, tome mis chivas, puse una nota cerca de la mesa, acerque la silla con las ropas de la chica y puse un plato de comida con la nota adherida en ellas

 _ ***Inserte Ost ~ Ace attorney ~ Pursuit 2001**_

'¡Me lleva llegare tarde!'

Ya dejando esa nota en la mesa junto al plato me fui de volada, esta vez no llegare rayando, espero...

Cerrando la puerta de golpe y por el ruido de las alarmas la huesped de esa habitacion se empezo a despertar

 _ **~Fin Ost**_

"¿Ya es de dia?..."

Dijo esperando una respuesta, mas no vio a nadie, viendo la hora de un reloj cerca de una mesa vio que faltaba todavia una hora y media para las clases

Viendo que no veia al moreno por ninguna parte se resigno, fue a tomar sus cosas y vistiendose en el proceso en el decadente cuarto de departamento

Terminando olio un aroma un poco agradable, dirigiendo su mirada en donde estaba una nota y un plato de comida

 _ **["Para quien quiera que seas, no se por que estas en mi habitacion y menos que estes desnuda, y ni se si seas una mujer de la vida galante, pero por favor, te pido que una vez despierta te vistas, arregles y te vayas de mi casa"**_

 _ **"En parte te deje comida, eso es mas para que desayunes, si se enfria metela al micro por unos min mas, sin mas decir, solo no hagas caos en la habitacion"**_

" _ **Por si las dudas, hay papeles de informacion de ETS(enfermedades de transmision sexual) cerca de la nevera, por si en esas aventuras has sido contagiado de alguna y puedas tomar consulta rapida"**_

" _ **Atte. El dueño del apartamento"**_

 _ **"P.D. No robes nada, que si no llamo a la policia"]**_

Simplemente la pelirroja no sabia que hacer, facilmente la insultaron, le ofrecieron de desayunar y le amenazaron, los 3 de manera sutil y educadamente

Se quedo perpleja por unos minutos

Solo le quedo recibir la gratitud del moreno ese desayuno que le dejo, era simplemente arroz y frijoles, lo vio raro por un momento ya que no sabia por que le dejo algo salado y dulce a la vez, los probo para no desperdiciar el gesto y se sorprendio de que esos frijoles no eran dulces, sino salados, fuera de eso no tuvo problemas en degustarlo, e incluso le supieron bastante bien...

Terminando con esa comida hizo lo que parecio unos simbolos y un extraño circulo aparecio debajo de ella, siendo ella absorbido por esta y desaparecer del lugar

 **~Por la escuela un tiempo despues**

"Apenas..."

 ***Jadeos**

Dije llegando y suspirando con cierto ritmo, por unos segundos llegue casi rayando, de nuevo

Al menos con este ejercicio todos los dias me mantengo flaco

Y asi practicamente lo que sucedió ayer fue lo mismo hoy, bueno, en el almuerzo segui sintiendo mucha hambre, claro que la diferencia fue que no fueron 10 platos, solo 5, bueno, al menos fueron la mitad

Terminando fui a los vestidores, en esta ocacion para bañarme, como no tengo este dia E.F. necesito ducharme, por poco y tengo una bronca con la fuku Kaichou debido a que creo que me olio, tal vez le hice la opinion de que fume, por suerte fue llamada por un asunto, asi que me salve por ahora que aproveche para evitar su reproche

Por alguna razon senti que su actitud fue un tanto, distinta

Y como no me quiero meter mas en problemas ya que es posible que mis compañeros de clase hayan hecho lo mismo, mejor me voy aprovechando que es hora libre, unos 10 min y ya estoy listo

Ya estando en las duchas vi a varios alumnos, no es de extrañar, los de 2do apenas acaban de terminar con la clase de E.F. y se estaban cambiando, claro que me miraron raro pero no le tome importancia, tome un casillero y me empece a desvestir

Por supuesto que oi murmullos, deben de haber visto mis cicatrices, no los culpo, ya que no los tengo asi nomas y no le tomo mucha importancia que los miren

Ya estando con mis cosas me dispuse a bañarme

 **~15 min despues**

Estoy saliendo de los vestidores, estoy con una ropa mas limpia, al menos la interior, por suerte que tengo mas de una muda de ropa de escuela pero una es la ensangrentada y la que llevo puesta, asi que tuve que vestirme asi, solo espero que ya no huela a hierba

Con esto hecho y claro pasaba por el patio de las canchas, para dirijirme al salon

"Espera un momento por favor"

Hice mi mirada hacia la derecha, viendo a un joven de cabello rubio, a lado..., el profeta de los oppai

"Un momento..., ¿Castro-senpai?"

"...Hyodou", dije al ver de nuevo al castaño

Esto ya se esta poniendo raro, me vuelvo a encontrar con issei y un chico rubio al lado de el...

"¡Kyaaaaaa!, Yuuto-senpai esta hablando con el caballero-negro"

"¿eh?", dijimos issei y yo, el güero dio un suspiro

"De verdad, el principe y el caballero negro juntos"

"Es muy posible que al fin el caballero negro le este dando alta lealtad al principe"

"Lo sabia, se puede hacer un boys lovers con ellos 2"

"¿Pero ese no es el idiota pervertido?"

"A lo mejor por eso el principe lo mando a llamar, su orden de fidelidad sera darle una leccion a ese pervertido"

El güero simplemente rio nerviosamente mientras yo y el castaño solo veiamos la situacion incredulos

Y asi una gran muchedumbre se hizo en poco tiempo, rodeándonos a los 3

Despues de un arguende, y del consejo estudiantil disipando la zona, porfin, yuuto kiba si no me equivoco, me explico lo que paso antes de ser superados en numero por varios hombres y mujeres, sobre todo lo segundo

"Entiendo..., asi que por eso me estaban buscando, no, no tengo tiempo para ver a su presidenta"

"P-pero si se trata de la misma rias, una de las 2 onee-sama, castro-senpai"

"Aun asi no tenemos tiempo para..., un momento, ¿onee-sama?"

Eso me hizo recordar algo, según un rumor, esas onee-samas se encuentran en ese club, el ORC, ademas de que issei le dijo a la chica de ayer eso mismo

...ahora que caigo en cuenta, esa pelirroja, es posible que sea la misma chica de ayer...

'¿Sera la misma que encontre en mi habitacion el dia de hoy?'

'...nah, debe de ser coincidencia, eso espero...', dije pensando en la chica que se quedo en el departamento

"¿castro-san, se encuentra bien?"

"..., si, estoy bien, yuuto-san, ¿no?"

El asintio

"Este.., dejame pedir permiso al consejo para poder asistir en esta hora y luego..."

"No es necesario castro-san, el consejo fue notificado y ahora mismo la presidenta y la kaichou lo esperan en el ORC"

"shitori-san, ¿pero ella porque?", '¿que tiene que ver el consejo de estudiantes con todo esto?'

"Simplemente querian una charla rapida entre las 2, son conocidas"

"Entiendo, entonces vamos", mire al castaño "tu patasverdes", reacciono rapido, ganandose una ligera molestia, "Andale, que no hay que perder el tiempo"

Asi los 3 nos dirijimos al ORC

 **~ORC**

 **Occult Research Club**

 **O Club de Investigacion de lo Oculto**

Un lugar muy enigmatico, en donde los mas populares se encuentran ahí, o eso dice issei, yo normalmente no le presto atencion a ese tipo de cosas

Normalmente me enfoco a los estudios, asi que no tengo interes por ese tipo de chismes, talvez de anime, manga y un poco de musica pero no de otra cosa

En cierta medida es un lugar tetrico y viejo, por fuera...

Adentro esta increiblemente ordenado y limpio, y en cierta medida refinado, algo que normalmente no se espera en este tipo de edificios de tantos años, ademas de que este posee 2 pisos de altura, por suerte no eran tediosas las escaleras

Ahí los 3 llegamos enfrente de la puerta, al entrar vimos un salon que estaba adecuado con una decoración extraña, marcas y simbolos por algunos lugares, velas un poco derretidas, es un poco oscuro, tambien habia una biblioteca con libros

A pesar del ambiente oscuro se puede ver bastante bien

Con una mesa y sillon enfrente, y 3 sillones rodeando una mesa al centro con un circulo extraño en medio

Y al final una chica albina comiendo un dulce en uno de los sillones

"buchou, los he traido", dijo el güero, volviendose a uno de los sillones enfente de la albina

"¿buchou?"/"¿rias-senpai es la presidenta de la ORC?"

Nos preguntamos los 2, todavia extrañados, se escucho una llave abriendose de una regadera, ahí se podia ver como en una cortina una figura femenina bañandose, de ese cuarto salieron otras 2 figuras, las cuales yo reconosco facilmente

Issei se volvio blanco, debido a que ha tenido con anterioridad rozones ese trio de pervertidos, ademas de que es un milagro de que por algunas cosas que me han contado, se me hace dificil creer que no lo hayan expulsado, no es que le eche la mala vibra a el, pero según dicen que hicieron actos del tipo acoso y molestar que son dignos de expulsion

Lo se por que aparte del trio pervertido, otros que tenian intenciones similares atacaban a chicas desprevenidas y estos fueron expulsados del instituto, por lo que se me hizo raro que no le hayan dicho nada a el, aun

Tanto la Kaichou, asi como la Fuku Kaichou solo se nos quedo viendo, en especial a mi, hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron, no sin antes acercandose levemente a mi susurrandome "hablaremos luego"

"¿De que estas?", queria preguntarle pero se fue rapidamente con la vicepresidenta del consejo, creo que detrás de esa puerta que cerraron se oyo unas carcajadas, igualmente de una puerta cerca del escritorio del lugar y posiblemente de la albina

Me quede confundido por esas palabras, aunque se que debo estar atento para lo que esa 'rias' tenga que decir

"Esta es la ORC", nos empezo a decir kiba, "La que ven sentada ahí es..."

"¡LA MASCOTA DE KUOH, KONEKO TOUJOU!", casi lo grito issei, dandome un dolor de cabeza repentino, de paso le di un sape pa que se calmara, "calmate..."

La chica solo se nos quedo viendonos a los dos con una mirada, creo que un poco molesta, talvez sea por el griterio de issei

"Baja la voz, ni que estuviéramos en asamblea", le dije al castaño, me miro con molestia pero entendio que perdio la calma, de verdad le impacto un poco al ver a las 2 miembros del consejo aquí, aunque lo entiendo, no es excusa para gritar como guacamaya rosada

 **[en algun lugar del multiverso una chica pelirosada dio un gran estornudo, siendo detectada por ninjas enemigos de varios lados y atacada al mismo tiempo]**

...ahora que caigo en cuenta..., hubo 2 chicas que llegaron un par de veces al consejo estudiantil, ¿seran ellas?, no se, no presto mucha atencion fuera del ajedrez...

Mientras 'rias' se estaba bañando kiba nos ofrecio un asiento en los sillones, nos sentamos juntos en uno de ellos, mientras esperabamos que ella terminara de bañarse

Tambien, y gracias a que tenia papel en el bolsillo, le di a issei unos cuantos, para su nariz, le empezo salir sangre y me estaba manchando un poco, al igual que tenia una mirada poco laciva viendo hacia la cortina

"...Pervertido", dijo casi en susurro la denominada 'koneko'

"Pues es de esperarse de uno de los 3 huastecos, digo, del trio pervertido", yo tambien dije murmurando

Issei no refuto, seguia mirando hacia ese lado, aunque paro al ver nuestras miradas fijas en el, sintiendose apenado, un poco apenado

"Aqui tenga Buchou"

"Gracias, Akeno"

Se oian voces detrás de la habitacion, en un momento despues salio una figura femenina mientras seguida de la otra que solo se cubria con la toalla

Ahí el flujo de sangre aumento, ya me mancho, mientra veia a un issei casi cayendo a la inconciencia

 ***Insert Ost ~ Meme Hector Acosta ~ "Se murioooooo"**

Parece que no lo pudo aguantar mas, era de esperarse, supongo que como es la primera vez que ve a una mujer desnuda esa reaccion fue muy duro para el pervertido

Se pudo oir risas tanto divertida como nerviosas, asi como mi suspiro, esto va a ser un dia largo

Y lo confirme, en efecto son ellas...

En especial la pelirroja que solo la vi muy poco, tengo que evitar que el pervertido se muera, ya usando mi playera para evitar que se desangrara

 **~Un par de min despues, y una lavada de pies a cabeza de un moreno por culpa de la sangre de un castaño calenturiento**

"Dejame ver si entendi", dije mirando fijamente a la pelirroja mientras bebia mi te tranquilamente,y que me ha mencionado su nombre, Rias Gremory

"Basicamente, por unos objetos llamadas devil pieces..."

"Evil pieces", me corrigio kiba

"Esos, tanto yo como este wey"/"¡Oye!"

"Somos ahora unos sirvientes por parte tuya debido a que fuimos reencarnados por que nos morimos..."

Ella asintio, con un temple calmado, pero viendome fijamente

"Y todo debido a que esa chica alada, la cual ahora es reconocida como una angel caido, nos quiso dar matarile, en el caso de issei por su sacred gear y por mi parte es 'nomas por que estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado' y por ese panfleto fuiste invocada por issei"

Volvio a asentir, issei se mostro con una mirada triste por lo sucedido en ese momento

Supongo que yuma lo afecto mas a el que a mi...

"Ya que las sacred gear son unos aparatos arcaicos que se crearon por dios en una guerra donde basicamente entre las facciones se pusieron como camote debido al gran odio entre ellos, los cuales se encuentran los angeles, los caidos y los demonios, y que al final terminaron con bajas, con la distribucion de esas sacred gear y las 'evil pieces' para reforzar las filas demoniacas ya que se perdieron varias vidas y varios clanes de demonios"

Volvio a asentir, aunque hizo una mueca debido a la explicacion forma en la que el explica lo que le han dicho a los 2

"bueno eso explica por que issei se le aparecio ese guante al tratar de hacer una imitacion del kame-hame-ha, aunque yo no poseo alguno por lo visto"

Pues fue verdad ya que aunque segui las instrucciones para poder sacarlo no salio nada, aunque si me dio una gran jaqueca en el proceso

"y que aprovechando que tenia cierto potencial y como iba a morir me convertiste en demonio, eso explica tambien por que ese hombre de gabardina que resulto ser otro angel caido que nos quiso atacar en cuanto nos vio, ya que somos su enemigo natural, ¿eso es lo que nos trataste de decir?"

Se vio un tanto conflictiva, pero tambien asintio

"Si, eso es la historia resumida, con esto..."

Ahí todos ellos empezaron a sacar una especie de alas, solo que parecian de murcielago

"Les damos la bienvenida al club de ocultismo, yuuto..."

"Si Buchou, me presento de nuevo, mi nombre es Yuuto Kiba, de segundo año al igual que issei-kun, soy un demonio tambien, mucho gusto"

Issei vio a kiba con una cara de molestia, parece que no le cae bien

"1er año..., Koneko Toujou..., un placer.., soy tambien un demonio", dijo la albina con simpleza

"Mi nombre es Akeno Himejima, y estoy en 3er año al igual que Brian-kun, siendo la Fuku-Buchou de la ORC, tambien soy un demonio, ufufu~", dijo la mencionada akeno asintiendo levemente la cabeza cortesmente

Por alguna razon, tengo una sensacion extraña al estar cerca de ella, como explicarlo, es raro, siento que la he visto antes...

"y yo soy su Maestra, asi como un demonio de clase alta de la casa Gremory, la cual posee el rango de duque, espero que nos llevemos bien, Ise, Brian"

Se oyo un aleteo igual, en este caso, a issei le salieron alas

Solo a el...

'...madre mia'

 **~Un rato mas tarde...**

*Jadeo grande

Se ve al moreno, que se describe como Brian Castro, un chico moreno de 2.10 metros de alto y cerca de 80 Kg de peso, con varias cicatrices por gran parte de su cuerpo, y expresion un tanto seria, que da mas apariencia de un latinoamericano, para otros, un Gyaru, delincuente, chico de la mala vida, en especial por sus cicatrices profundas

'...solo espero que realmente todo esto sea por culpa del producto de suzario, de no ser asi, en la que me he metido...'

Pensaba mientras ya estaba cerca del apartamento, despues de lo que paso hoy iba a cambiar mi vida, en especial debido a lo que paso al rato

Despues de lo sucedido, hubo gran sorpresa, esto debido a que no saque alas de demonio, Rias fue a checarme por si se habian 'atorado' u otra cosa que pudiera haber pasado, pero no, simplemente no tengo alas, o no tuve una reencarnacion apropiada

Todos de verdad se vieron sorprendidos, cuando uno es reencarnado, las 'evil pieces' modifican tu ADN, convirtiendote en demonio en el proceso

Pero en mi caso no, no es que no sea un demonio despues de todo

Ella al ser el rey tiene una conexion con todas las piezas de sus sirvientes, ademas de que ella misma fue la que vio como se introdujo la pieza en mi

Tambien nos explico un detalle que no dijo antes

Resulta que cuando eres un demonio de clase alta, se te dan piezas, estas son de la forma de piezas del ajedrez, suena un poco absurdo, pero al final se tiene habilidades debido a las piezas, tambien el numero de piezas equivale al cierto valor que se tiene el usuario de esa pieza, por ejemplo, la reina vale 9, la torre y el alfil 5, el caballo 3 y el peon 1, aun asi, si se mete mas peones, ese individuo posee mayor valor

En el caso de issei y yo, el castaño tomo 7 piezas y yo solo una

Excepto por un pequeño detalle

El detalle fue que esa pieza que se me introdujo no era normal

Cuando le dieron las piezas a rias, uno de sus peones se veia en cierta forma rota, quebradiza diagonalmente

Según el experto que las hizo, no habria problema alguno si se usase para reencarnar a un posible demonio, simplemente esta se repararia automaticamente, por medio de una especie de codigo entre el 'Rey', Rias, y aquel que tenga ese peon, yo merengues

Pero cuando fue la noche del ataque de esa caida, por alguna extraña razon ese peon roto empezo a actuar muy extraño, incluso parecio cambiar de forma y violentamente se introdujo en mi

Por eso soy en ese sentido un 'accidente', ya que a diferencia de issei que le pidio permiso a este para que lo reencarnara, en mi caso, yo simplemente gritaba de dolor, asi que tuvo que hacer el ritual de reencarnacion rapido para evitar que muriese, en otras palabras, fui convertido en demonio en contra de mi voluntad

Y asi en efecto, me volvi un demonio, aunque, sigue siendo raro, esto debido a que no presento las alas, ya que ese es un factor caracteristico, intuyo que podria ser debido a que aun esa pieza es en cierta forma inestable, por lo que con el tiempo podria presentarlo, si es que solo son las alas el menor de mis problemas, yo espero que no pueda causarme mas de lo que ya tengo pendientes para hacer

Si bien hubo dudas, en especial del castaño que preguntaba por que sucedia esto conmigo, yo le pregunte algunas caracteristicas de los demonios, ella me dijo que una de ellas es ser mas fuertes durante la noche, al ser reencarnados en si obtienen mucha mas fuerza, pueden vivir milenios, la luz es su enemiga, la cual es toxica y puede quemarte al contacto, y tambien nuestra vista al principio es reducida en el dia, en especial por el sol, pero esto ultimo es normal para los demonios recien convertidos

Ahí es donde le pregunte

"Entonces, si tocamos por ejemplo, una lanza de luz, y tratásemos de lanzarlo a un angel caido, ¿Definitivamente tendriamos dolor por que nos quema, ademas de que nos debilitamos ya que esa luz es toxica para nuestro cuerpo?"

"Si, la luz, en especial la de un angel o angel caido, es un arma dañina para nosotros los demonios, hacer ese acto simplemente habria muchisimo dolor y una gran quemadura en la mano del mencionado"

"entiendo, entonces, ¿Cómo fue posible para mi lograr eso?, el agarrar la lanza del tipo alado de la gabardina"

Ahí todos se me quedaron mirando con extrañeza

En esa situacion tanto issei como yo le explicamos lo que sucedió a Gremory-san, ademas de que no senti que me quemara mi brazo y el costado izquierdo, eso y que se la pude devolver casi atinandole a la cabeza, ya que solo le di al sombrero

Se vieron escépticos, ya que no creian lo que les comente, aun con issei comentando como testigo

En ese momento ella me ordeno quitarme la camisa, eso es debido a que queria revisarme la herida de nuevo

Me saque la onda ya que no entendia con eso de 'de nuevo', pero obedeci, vieron donde me empalo y mi mano izquierda

Se vio unas miradas de horror al ver mi cuerpo, viendo todo tipo de cicatrices en el pecho, adbomen, espalda y brazos, con partes de musculo que no hay en donde deberian de estar, o al menos eso deberia de ser, desde esa 'reencarnacion', algunos musculos parecen haber sido 'Regenerados'

Yo les trate de calmarlo diciendo que eso lo tenia desde que era niño, por supuesto que aun asi no se tranquilizaron del todo

Aunque Himejima-san me empezo a ver raro, mas cuando me descubri, viendo esas heridas de la niñez

 **[Para darse una idea de las heridas, vean las cicatrices de Kazami Yuuji de niño, del anime Grisaia no Rauken, pero en casi cerca del 85% de su cuerpo, y de las que tiene, multiplicarlos por 3 como minimo, y contando que antes partes del cuerpo no tienen ni cerca de 1/3 o ½ de la masa muscular de cada parte del cuerpo]**

La unica que no se veia tan sorprendida fue rias, supongo que ella fuel la que me curo, aun asi se vio muy triste al verme asi

Aproveche para preguntarle como me curo tan rapido, si para esa herida necesitaria estar en cama por dias como minimo

Me conto lo siguiente...

"Con la herida que tu poseias tuve que tener contacto cuerpo a cuerpo para poder sanarlo, esto puede tardar mucho tiempo, por eso estabamos desnudos, mientras dormiamos mi magia te empezo a curar tu herida"

"A ok, ahora entiendo..., bueno al menos eso explica por que andabas ahí como dios te trajo al mun...", estaba respondiendo cuando fui interrumpido

"¡PERO QUE ENVIDIA!", grito el castaño, "pensando que nadie habia profanado a Rias-senpai, ...¡hasta que tu!", me apunta a mi, "el caballero negro aprovechaste de la situacion"

Ladeo el moreno a ambos lados, hasta que el se señalo

"¿Lo del caballero negro, se referian a mi?", le pregunte

"si, ¿acaso no sabes acerca de tu reputacion?"

...¿reputacion?, este volvio a ladear la cabeza de nuevo, no entendiendo a que se referia issei

"no se de que hablas, ademas, si bien si encontre a Gremory-san ahí, no hubo nada si a eso te refieres, solo me vesti y me fui de la academia, ademas de dejarle algo de desayunar"

"Perdona, ¿no te quedaste a que ella se despertara?", me pregunto kiba-san

"No, veran una de las razones por la que me fui antes es debido a que yo vivo muy lejos, por lo que tengo que salir casi entre 1na Hora a 2 para alcanzar a llegar a la escuela, ya que vivo casi fuera de la ciudad"

"¿Vives hasta las afueras?", pregunto issei

"Si, en un viejo departamento"

"Uno en muy malas condiciones de hecho", dijo rias con una cara de molestia, "un lugar que lentamente se colapsa, huele a alcohol y drogas, y con unos inquilinos muy desagradables"

Todos la miraron con sorpresa

"Si asi es como vivo", se voltearon a verme asi, "veran, en ese edificio normalmente sus inquilinos les vale como sea el lugar con tal de solo tener un techo son mas que conformes, no hay mucho espacio, son 16 metros cuadrados, a veces estan los pasillos muy sucios, se encuentran botellas por doquier, colillas de cigarros, el vecino debajo de mi creo que es traficante de hierba, y por ese olor queda impregnado por todo el edificio"

Se me quedaron viendo en shock

"Tambien es por eso la 2da razon por la que la deje ahí", mirando a rias que ya estaba esperando esa parte de la explicacion con una mirada fija, "veran..., pense que era una ramera que algun vecino la dejo para que yo pagara la cuenta..."

Por supuesto que las 3 chicas de ahí mostraron molestias en su cara, kiba e issei no creian lo que el moreno acababa de decir

"dejen me explico...", dije rapidamente para explicar el porque de mis acciones

Y ahí les dije por que pensaba eso, ya que los vecinos como les caia mal, gran parte de casi todo debido a que veian que era el unico que se esforzaba y trataba de salir adelante, me hacian bromas y tambien ensuciaban mi cuarto con cerveza o sake, tambien mandandome bolsas de basura y hasta eran tan malditos que incluso engañaban a las 'mujeres de la vida galante' a que me hicieran un 'favor' y que pagaba todo

Por lo que incluso trataban de tener relaciones conmigo y casi siempre estaban drogadas o borrachas, puede que un poco de ambos, aunque siempre me las mandaban despues de que ellos usaran sus servicios pues yo pagara sus horas

"y por eso pense que ella era una ramera, que fue engañada para que yo pagase todo, por eso incluso le deje una nota, diciendo que no robara lo poco que tenia, ya que me ha pasado antes, y como ya habia sucedido antes tambien por ello es lo de la recomendación de las ETS, por que ya es casi algo que suceda cerca de al menos una vez por semana, por lo que verla desnuda nome dejo como tal un gran impacto visual"

Las miradas de todos fueron de simple desagrado y asco, no sabian como uno podia vivir asi, y de la propia actitud de los 'vecinos' de Brian

"¡y entonces por que te sigues quedando ahí!, ¡no es una manera de vivir, acaso no te dicen nada tus padres!", dijo issei muy molesto, sera pervertido pero hasta yo se que tratar de hacer que las mujeres que van ahí tengan ese tipo de situacion lo molesto

"Pues siempre llamo la policia lo que puedo, he incluso me he quejado con la ciudad, y aunque la mayoria de los vecinos se han ido, suelen llegar nuevos los cuales hacen la misma situacion"

"Ademas, no tengo mas a donde ir", lo dije agachando la cabeza, "veras..., hasta donde yo se soy huerfano", empece diciendo, "habia una persona que velaba por mi pero murio hace menos de un año"

"Asi que para seguir llevandola como puedo, aparte de la escuela, hago encargos por la ciudad para poder ganar lo mas que pueda de dinero y poder sobrevivir el dia"

"¿lo dices en...serio?", dice issei con arrepentimiento, los demas solo se quedaban escuchando

"Si, mi compañero adicto a las pechugas, creeme que si pudiera obtener mejor dinero podria irme a un lugar mejor, lejos de esas personas y poder llevar una vida normal, pero al no tener capital, tengo que hacer lo que pueda para seguir adelante"

"Puedo asistir al colegio debido a que poseo muy buenas calificaciones y con eso me dan una beca completa para seguir estudiando, pero aun asi, tengo que llevarla con mis encargos y tratando de llegar lo mas pronto posible a la escuela para seguir aprovechando mis estudios, por lo que no puedo flojear"

"Entonces, los equipos electronicos que tenias en ese dia"

"Supongo que me viste acarrear equipo de computo ese dia, ¿no?"

Issei asintio

"Eso tiene que ver por que estaba en el parque a esas horas, veran, si bien trato de mantener lo de los encargos en secreto, en parte por que no deberian de trabajar los alumnos hasta tener mayor de edad y no tener llamadas de atencion del consejo estudiantil"

"Pero en ese mismo dia unos chavos de 3er año de otro grupo me dijo que me darian un buen dinero si les ayudaba a transportar equipo viejo de computo a un café internet debido a que estaban actualizando equipos y que el padre de uno de ellos vieron que esas maquinas servian a su negocio"

"No podia rechazar la oferta, ya que lo que me darian terminando me alcanzaria lo suficiente para al menos el resto del mes"

"Asi me la pase todo el dia transportando por varias cuadras cajas con el equipo de computo usando el diablo"

 **[Forma de decirle carretilla de metal en México]**

"Ya terminando me hicieron la transferencia a una tarjeta de credito que poseo y me fui a ver si encontraba un restaurante de comida rapida para cenar algo y de ahí llegar a mi casa, pasando por ese parque, y eso fue lo que paso"

"Tambien si mi memoria no me falla, entre esas carreadas de los equipos creo que vi de paso por el puente a toujou-san"

Termine mi explicacion, simplemente sus miradas se veian tristes

"¿Y lo de tus cicatrices?..."

Se quedo brian en un largo silencio"...issei, eso es algo de lo que no quiero pensar"

Vi que kiba le dio un codazo a issei, por lo visto le molesto la pregunta

"¡Pues ya no mas!", dijo rias al estar furiosa en esta situacion

Puede que el moreno lleve menos de 2 dias de haber sido reencarnado, pero ahora que es de su clan simplemente hara lo que ha hecho con los otros 3, conseguirle un hogar propio a brian

"ahora que eres mi sirviente no permitire que vivas asi, a partir de mañana cambiaras de vivienda", siguio diciendo rias, no iba a permitir que viviera en esa manera estable, 'y la posibilidad de que no la vuelva a confundir con una cualquiera'

(Ya veremos)

"Pues no es como si fuera asi de sencillo, no tengo lo suficiente para siquiera rentar un lugar mejor y...", decia con escepticismo brian, no es como si solo con simples palabras y ordenes fuese asi de sencillo, en su vida nada de eso lo ha sido, y mientras hablaba fue interrumpido por la pelirroja

"Lo que digo es que yo te pondre en un lugar mejor, no sera necesario el pago de la casa, ni sus servicios, he incluso te dare dinero cada semana para cumplir con las necesidades que presentes, pero no voy a permitir que sigas viviendo de esa forma decadente"

…

Se quedo viendo a rias un tiempo sin decir nada brian, sin aun creer en la pelirroja por lo antes mencionado

"...¿De verdad haras esto?, nadie le regalan las cosas asi de facil, asi sin mas", fue su replica a lo que ella dijo, por muy demonios que fuesen, debe de haber un limite en ciertas cuestiones

Prometer cosas sin sentido, en este caso, todo a pedir de boca y nada a cambio no suele terminar bien, lo sabe por algunos señores que conocio que ahora estan forzados a pagar durante años por lo que creyeron que no habria retribucion

"Lo tendras, si bien es cierto que no sera todo tan sencillo, con lo que tendras que hacer con tu trabajo como demonio lo compensara en cuestion de tiempo"

"¿A que te refieres?"

A partir de ahí nos explico como funcionaba un poco las noblezas, los rangos, los tipos de demonio y los beneficios que podemos poseer, hubo una parte que a issei al saber que podria tener su propia nobleza y que este si lo deseaba podria llenarlas de puras mujeres que le sirvan solo a el

Empezo a gritar a los 4 vientos de que seria el nuevo rey del harem

Por supuesto que le di un coscorron al tener una idea tan idiota, ya hablaria con el luego, mientras los demas suspiraron por el sueño del castaño, un tanto de vergüenza

...personalmente, yo no estoy tanto seguro de eso de tener una propia nobleza, ya que en parte seria convencer a alguien a volverse un demonio por mucho tiempo, ademas de otras cosas que se presentarian en el momento

Despues de ese momento, senpai-kouhai, ella me explico como le pagaria esa deuda, haciendo deberes como demonios para que a la larga ganemos prestigio, fama y fortuna, ademas de que se le hacia muy poca cosa lo que iba a hacer

Juro que casi me desmayo por ello

'¿Tan poca cosa?, ¡¿esta se cree el banco nacional de japon o que?!'

No me lo pueden negar, incluso yo por ello me sacaria de onda por mucho

Le pregunte que porque, ya que ni modo que te pidiera 10 millones de dolares convertidos a yenes en ese momento

Por supuesto que se lo dije por sarcasmo ya que no creia que ese tipo de cantidad me lo soltaria de un jalon

...ella solo respondio que solo le prestara por un momento la tarjeta de credito que poseo

Se lo di

Lo paso por una maquina extraña que parece una terminal y solo me dijo que checara mañana mi cuenta ya que estaria esa misma cantidad que le solicite y que el mismo me lo podria quedar si quisiera, ya que no era la gran cosa

Yo solo me le quede mirando extraño mientras issei se le caia la mandíbula, ya que no creo que si haya puesto esa cantidad, ¿o si...?

Ya despues de todo esto nos retiramos, no sin antes rias me dijo que en la mañana me veria para empacar mis cosas y mudarme, ademas de reunirme con la kaichou de paso

...juro que al estar un poco lejos de la ORC, oi carcajadas fuertes proveniendo del club

 **[En el transcurso de la ida de brian al consejo estudiantil, y de issei a su casa para aclarar la mente, se puede ver a una akeno que divertidamente huye de su mejor amiga rias, mientras la albina y el güero tratan de calmar a la ultima, esto debido a que la pelinegra le recordo un poco a su 'Rey' el incidente que tuvo esta mañana con el moreno]**

Koneko, Yuuto y Akeno sabian que un dia de estos el que Rias este durmiendo desnuda alguien le iba a salir con algo

Posiblemente una violacion, o que podria salir lastimada por alguien que se este defendiendo o le quieran hacer daño, una broma durante su sueño

Claro que ella es mas fuerte que un ser humano comun, pero aun asi...

Mas nunca se imaginaron que le dirían ramera, por ello, antes de que Yuuto llegara con el moreno y el castaño, sona, tsubaki, akeno y koneko, siendo esta ultima tratando de ocultar su risa, se habian reido bastante por la reunion temprana de las 'rey' y 'reina'

En especial sona y tsubaki conociendo la forma de dormir de la pelirroja al quedarse antes en su casa no pudieron contener la carcajada sino hasta que llegaron a su sala del consejo

Extrañando a los demas del consejo por esa risa que trataban de contener ellas 2, mientras el moreno va a donde esta ellos por peticion de sona

 **~Unas semanas despues...**

"Apurale issei, que aun nos falta unos paquetes mas", dice el moreno cargando unos panfletos en paquete, siguiendo a issei detrás de el

"Si...senpai"

La hora es cerca de las 10 de la noche, es muy oscuro en las calles, issei anda en bicicleta mientras yo ando corriendo siguiendole el ritmo, ha pasado una semana desde que se nos ha informado de que somos demonios y servimos a un ente en particular, Rias Gremory

Una chica la cual no solo resulta ser una de las mas populares de la escuela, sino tambien es nuestra ama y una de las que controlan Kuoh, administrativamente

Ya que resulta que la kaichou de kuoh tambien es una demonio, y aparte se turnan las responsabilidades, Shitori souna, o como debo llamarla cuando sean juntas en privado, sona sitri-san, es igual una demonio de clase alta de la familia sitri, y el consejo estudiantil es parte de su nobleza, ya siendo ellos los que controlan Kuoh durante el dia, y nosotros durante la noche, en este caso Rias y compañia

Por lo tanto, y debido a que estamos en la misma clase, al tener una energia diferente a la que suele tener un humano me habia mandado a investigar, mandando a tsubasa a vigilarme por si representaba una amenaza a su territorio compartido

El dia cuando fue lo del angel caido, vio que nos ataco el caido y la aparicion de rias, de inmediato regreso y se lo informo a sona

Rias se lo iba a decir el dia despues de haber sido informados en la ORC, pero debido a ese incidente y que se confirmo por la torre de sitri-san de que pude agarrar la lanza de luz sin dañarme, pues pidio una explicacion de inmediato

Claro que en ese momento rias penso que tal vez fue un error de vista de la torre de su amiga, pero despues de haber oido el testimonio de issei y yo ya lo tomo mas en serio

Fuera de eso, quiso encontrarse conmigo para que explicase 2 cosas, la primera era para verificar mi historia de mi inmunidad de la luz

Al principio no entendi con 'verificar', hasta que me dijeron como hacerlo

"Concentra la energia en tus manos, como si sintieras que quieres formar algun objeto, una lanza es un buen ejemplo", me dijo rias en ese momento

No entendi el proposito pero igualmente lo hice, casi lo mismo que me pidieron para ver si poseia esos Sacred Gear que pueden tener los humanos

Por lo que fue una extraña sensacion, mas por que no he intentado esto antes

En un par de minutos que ibamos a desistir del 'ejercicio', con dificultad se pudo formar lo que parecio un palo de luz

Dejo sin palabras a los presentes

No se tuvo una forma completa y muy poco tiempo duro

Con esto es algo que ha sido confirmado por los presentes

...tengo poder de luz dentro de mi

Senti cierta molestia de parte de akeno que trato de ocultar su molestia casi con éxito, al igual que Yuuto que no parecio a gusto al ver la magia de luz

Despues de eso, dijeron que por el momento que no tratara de formar otra, en si lo entendi, ya que me dejo algo cansado por solo haber 'reunido' energia en mis manos

Posiblemente debido a que soy un demonio ahora y por ello es mas dificil crear energia de luz por mi elemento natural, que es la oscuridad demoniaca ahora

Tambien dijeron entre rias y sona que investigarian sobre ello, ya que antes sabian de mi existencia, sobre todo sona que es algo regular verla entr veces al mes, por ciertos incidentes y no habia detectado esa energia antes al estar cerca de ella

Por lo que se vieron con poca confianza conmigo, ya que juro que nunca he sabido que pudiese tener ese elemento de luz, ya que como no es posible tenerlo por ese **[Peon]** dentro mio, y mucho menos siendo demonio, realmente ninguno de esta sala sabe que es lo que esta sucediendo

 **~Tiempo despues**

Terminando esa platica se retiro Sona y Rias o como me ha insistido en ese momento, le llamase buchou, debido a que es la presidenta del club y yo un miembro de dicho club

El cual ahora siendo parte de su sequito debo de ir regularmente a ese lugar

El fin de semana fue cuando me mostro donde yo viviria de ahora en adelante

Quedo este edificio bien ubicado a solo 10 cuadras de la escuela, entrando al departamento, esta bien equipado a diferencia del anterior, este tiene 2 cuartos, el baño, cocina y sala, asi como un balcon en donde se puede usar para colgar ropa

Los muebles, ni se diga, muchisimo mejores que los que tenia antes, un ejemplo, el refrigerador, tenia que ponerle una liga para evitar que se cayera, y un ladrillo para que no se apagara al desconectarse por el cable pelado y salido de la corriente

Si asi estaba el refrigerador, imaginense el resto de los muebles y objetos de ahí

Otro ejemplo, me bañaba a cubetazos, y por cuestiones higienicas no usaba la regadera, no dire mas

Definitivamente era un cambio grande a comparacion de donde vivia, los vecinos son un tanto...

Igualmente, un poco desgraciados pero definitivamente mejores que los que tenia en el edificio anterior

Tambien me he enterado que iban a demoler el edificio donde he estado antes por falla estructural, y que policias se han metido a ese lugar para arrestar a muchos de los presentes, en especial a mi anterior vecino con su produccion de mariguana

...eso ultimo me entere por el periodico que suelo comprar diariamente

'¿Sera coincidencia?', pense por la accion drastica de un dia para otro

Por un momento pense seriamente que debia ser una broma, hasta que me mostro ciertos papeles, en donde ella es la dueña, asi como otros en donde los demas aparte de issei duermen en diferentes partes de Kuoh

Sobre todo akeno que parece vivir en un santuario como si de una miko se tratase

Le dije sobre el dinero para devolverselo durante la semana posterior a la entrega de la casa, por que por poco me desmaye al ver la absurda cantidad de dinero en la cuenta bancaria

Ya que en verdad esa cantidad era demasiado, ella dijo que no importaba y que me lo podia quedar

Yo realmente vi eso con desconfianza, como dije, todo no lo hacen de esa manera la gente, no es posible que sean tan buenos, hay gato encerrado

...Todavia lo tengo, pero no saco casi nada de el, otros dirian que seria algo tonto dejar esa cantidad y no aprovecharlo, pero, y si ese dinero no es limpio, si se consiguio de 'sucias maneras'

Es una forma de pensar tonta dependiendo de quien lo vea, pero yo prefiero ser pobre, pero honrado, mas tomando en cuenta que Rias es una demonio, quien sabe como diablos ella o su familia lo han conseguido, aparte de los supuestos contratos que debemos de hacer en un futuro cercano

Personalmente no me gusta la idea de ser un siervo de alguien, pero no debo de ser desagradecido de alguien que me ha dado una 2da oportunidad, por otro lado, de parte de sona, me comento que hay ciertos castigos al desobedecer a los maestros de la nobleza

Llevando hasta que puedan ser marcados y cazados, por que al poco tiempo mutan y se vuelven mostruos que no tendran piedad con nadie enfrente de ellos

Por ahora simplemente no me queda de otra mas que obedecerla y esforzarme para aumentar mi rango a clase alta y me den mi libertad, en el sentido que sere un demonio 'libre', con ciertas obligaciones pero con mas libertades que otros

Con esto, desde este encuentro con la que por ahora es llamada Yuuma Amano, por que ese es un Nombre falso según Rias, es mejor quedarse con la pelirroja, ya que seriamos issei y yo asesinados en el acto encontrandome a ella o a otros angeles caidos que puedan estar en la ciudad

Desde el dia que me volvi el sirviente de Rias empece a llegar muy temprano, tanto que se tuvo que cancelar las apuestas, en especial por que la ultima apuesta la gano sitri-san apostando que llegaria muy temprano, con una buena cantidad bien ganada

Se encabronaron y se asustaron mucho mis compañeros, en especial por que sitri al fin dio termino esas apuestas, y la academia recibio un apoyo economico por donadores anonimos, los cuales algunos que creian que fueron reconoci a muy pocos, siendo padres de algunos compañeros de mi clase

Preferi no meterme en el asunto, Sona puede ser un poco aterradora cuando se lo propone, pero es algo agradable de platicar al andar jugando ajedrez con ella en el tiempo que me toca para bajar sentencia de algunos castigos

No le gano, pero al hacer mayor numero de turnos me permite ella bajar el castigo unas horas o minutos dependiendo del juego

Algunas cosas cambiaron y otras no

Las que si cambiaron son que al menos puedo estar mas tranquilo en la vida escolar, ademas de que con el dinero que me ha dado no tengo que hacer encargos

Bueno, si hago algunos para tener un poco de dinero ahorrado independientemente, solo por si acaso

Ademas de que debo de asistir a la ORC de vez en cuando algunos dias, ya que hasta nuevo aviso, seguiria repartiendo los folletos como 'entrenamiento'

No hubo muchas implicaciones por parte de los estudiantes, exceptuando el hecho de que hubo una gran furia debido a que issei entro al club tambien, viendo como lo veian con odio

En sus pleitos me metia y dispersaba esos grupos, si bien en cierta forma entiendo su odio, el cual la mayoria de ellos aunque esta bien fomentado no es uno justificado y solo buscan agarrar con quien fuese facil de desquitar

Por ello, empezaron muy poco a entrarle a los golpes

Vi que hubo alumnos que me echaron la bronca aprovechando que sali en defensa del castaño

Sera pervertido, pero al estar conmigo en el asunto de ser un compañero demoniaco, aparte de ser mi Kouhai no me iba a quedar atrás sin hacer nada

Algunos de ellos fueron alumnos que tenian mucha envidia y odio hacia a mi por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la ORC, ademas de ser ese 'Caballero Oscuro', según sus palabras una version mas violenta del Principe de Kouh que es Kiba

Según ellos, metiendome con sus idolas por X razones que rebasan hasta lo sexual, en cierta medida, tenian planeado darme una refrescada y que abandone el club a la fuerza de ser necesario

Por supuesto, ellos se llevaron la peor parte, yo no soy de los que se dejan golpear, y lo cual es una de las razones que visito semanalmente a Sona en primer lugar

Todavia recuerdo una de los pleitos

 _ ***Inserte Ost ~ Metro City Slums ~ Final Fight**_

Algunos de ellos llevaban bats, tubos y pesas de los otros clubs para asegurar que recibiese daño

3 de ellos se fueron hacia a mi, sorpresivamente, incluso para mi, sus movimientos eran lentos, los veia como camara lenta, les di 3 golpes, al de la derecha en la cara, al de la izquierda en el estomago y al del centro en la frente, mientras esquivaba sus bates, eso los dejo noqueados

"Que esperan, ataquen, el solo tuvo suerte", dijo uno de mis 'compañeros' de mi clase

Otro que tenia un tubo de metal y dos que tenian sus pesas se lanzaron hacia a mi, los de las pesas los esquive muy facilmente mientras que los golpeaba a un lado por su costado

"No creas que por solo esquivar te libraras de noso-"

Por unos cuantos golpes mas a los costados y un par en la cara, por la mandibula, con la cual, cayeron ellos 2, dejandolos fuera de combate

Ahí siguieron 4 mas, 2 con cadenas que me inmovilizaron y los otros 2 con los tubos para golpearme

"¿Ya no eres tan rudo verdad?, que esperan, ¡apaleenlo!"

pero eso no funciono conmigo, jale a los de las cadenas y estos llegaron enfrente de mi, recibiendo el golpe de los tubos, con esto, usandolos como escudo se los avente y he estado un par de veces usandolos como Yo-yo a los que me agarraron, para luego estos 2 cayeran al suelo

Usando las cadenas como nudillos golpee 2 veces a mis captores en el suelo y aun teniendolas en las manos me lance hacia adelante y les di un golpe a los del tubo en medio de sus narices al mismo tiempo, mandandolos hacia atrás, sangrando uno de ellos en su nariz

"No, ¡No permitire que nos humilles mas!" Aquel que dirigia al grupo con desesperación saco una pistola, con los otros 2 estando delante de el, esto quedo en un solo resultado

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

 **~Un rato mas tarde**

"No me mires de esa forma, era la unica forma que vi pertinente para salir de esa situacion, aparte, no es la primera vez que me disparan"

"¡Eso no me hace quedar mas tranquila!"

"Ara, no sabia que tenias tendencias masoquistas~"

"¡Que masoquista ni que nada!, solo no me hecho atrás en ese tipo de peleas, incluso si hay arma de fuego de por medio"

Si, mi 'ama' esta muy bien enojada, pero que mas podia hacer, ya que el sujeto disparo 3 balas.

De las cuales 1 reboto hacia su brazo, aunque cayo inconsiente unos segundos despues por un golpe fuerte en la frente, un cabezazo para ser mas preciso

Asi he terminado ahí en el club un tanto mal herido, mientras akeno me curaba la herida con magia con Rias, esta ultima no muy complacida por lo que habia pasado, aunque antes de eso, creo haber jurado haber visto una especie de... ¿sonrisa?, de parte de akeno en el proceso, pero una un tanto..., rara, que me hace temblar un poco

"No crei que alguien trajera un arma de fuego en primer lugar, eso no ha pasado desde hace 2 años"

"Segun sona-kaichou fue debidamente apresado y va a ser expulsado junto a los demas que estaban con el", decia kiba el cual veia con atencion el cuerpo del moreno, vieno un mural de laceraciones en la piel, y que este parecia estar un poco acostumbrado a recibir daño de ese tipo

"¡Me da mas miedo que yo pude haber salido asi como senpai!, ¡¿Pero que diablos pensaban ellos al intentar hacerte eso en primer lugar, ya estando mal herido antes!?"

"Issei, independientemente de los disparos, y de las 2 lanzas de luz de hace una semana, muchas de estas 'cicatrices' las tengo desde que tengo cerca de 9 o 10 años", dijo el moreno por lo del estado de su cuerpo

[!]

'¿Desde pequeño...?', con gran consternacion pensaban los que estan presentes en el club

"Por suerte, mi abuelo que en paz descanse me encontro y me dio una gran ayuda para poder seguir adelante, igualmente me enseñó a defenderme, por ello, no temo al estar contra varias personas, y no echarme para atras"

"Demonios...", fue cuesta abajo el ambiente silencioso de la habitacion por la albina, todos sin excepcion sabian que habia mas en el pasado de brian, ya que este ocultaba algo que no quiere mencionar

'Definitivamente, sona lo debio de haber reclutado antes'

 **~Volviendo al tiempo presente**

Y asi es como ha pasado todo en la ultima semana

Aparte del hecho de que me mencionan como el caballero negro debido a que con anterioridad, en los dias en que me defendia por mi mismo en broncas que se han involucrado otros alumnos y alumnas

Mas alumnas por que el 80% de la poblacion es femenina..., 81% por las expulsiones, ya que no solo se limito a los que me atacaron, hundieron varios involucrados en el incidente, directa e indirectamente

¿Por que tantos?

Resulta que la mayoria de ellos son personas que me guardaban rencor por ser yo, una persona que tiene buenas calificaciones, que es muy bueno en deportes, 'mas por esos maratones que me aventaba en el pasado para llegar a la escuela a tiempo'

Yo se como pelear ya que en si me he criado en la calle, si bien no recuerdo muy bien mi infancia, excepto la parte de las cicatrices y muy pocas cosas

Se acerca de cuando fui recogido por el que me 'crio' desde los 9 hasta su muerte, en verdad fue muy buena persona, aunque en un inicio solo me tuvo para tener pension del gobierno según sus palabras y me ayudo a poder pelear de mejor manera contra otros

Al final le he tenido mucho aprecio, a pesar que el viejo vendio el collar y me moleste bastante, aun sigo molesto por ello

Me costo mucho trabajo salir adelante, en especial debido a que no sabia mucho de japones, pero si sabia hablar bien el español

Al principio fue raro que hablara muy fluido el español estando en tierras niponas, pero es por que resulto que según mis 'documentos', soy extranjero, específicamente, Mexicano

Lo malo es que no hay documentacion aparte de esa, en el hospital donde los tenian nos dio muy poca informacion cuando la solicite, y no venian asi como informacion de mis padres o algo parecido

Que en paz descanse el viejo

Desde un inicio simplemente me decian el principe oscuro debido a mi piel morena, pero al verme como un 'valiente que ponia en su lugar tanto a algunos alumnos que se pasaban de lanza'

Asi como poner como camote a maleantes y delincuentes de otras escuelas que me buscan para vencerme y ganar 'reputacion' por derrotar al que su 'titulo' cambio de principe a caballero negro, uno que es temido y respetado por el cuerpo estudiantil por igual que estudiantes y otros alumnos de otras escuelas, inclusive delincuentes

Y ni yo enterado por eso, simplemente no me interesa ese tipo de reputacion, lo unico que hice fue defenderme, eso y evitar que otros se pasaran de listo

Siendo una de las razones de que por que he tenido varios llamados de atencion de parte del consejo estudiantil, por ello basicamente 'los visito' cada tanto

Lo malo es que debido a la reunion de los 3 cuando nos llamaron al ORC por primera vez...

Solo dire que me estoy encargando de echar a perder cada 'boceto', del tipo boys lover que se esta creando entorno a los 3

Por lo que ahora solo me puedo limitar a acostumbrarme a esta nueva vida, la cual, si por ahora la llevo mucho mas tranquila por el momento, se que en un futuro cercano se complicara

Lo que me han dicho es que pasado un tiempo, nos iban a ayudar en nuestra poder, una vez que las **[Evil Pieces]** esten bien integradas en nuestro cuerpo, ya que tarda un tiempo que nuestros cuerpos se acostumbren a nuestro cuerpos, el hecho de que vieramos muy opacado la luz del dia es un indicio que necesitamos acostumbrarnos a estos nuevos cuerpos que poseemos

En tanto, solo sigo repartiendo folletos en los buzones de las personas que tienen gran codicia y deseos para 'contratarnos'

Yo corriendo ya que no me cansaba y issei en bicicleta, siendo honesto, como jadeaba crei que a los primeros dias se rendiria pero parece que no, realmente el ser un 'rey del harem' lo tiene muy motivado

...Se que no me tiene que importar

Pero si va a hacer uno de mis compañeros al menos tengo que hacer que le baje a su perversion, lo que quiero hacer es prácticamente un milagro pero ese tipo de actitud posiblemente me vuelva loco, o peor, se me pegue

Ademas de que si sale con una Jalada, decirle su verdades y tratar de llevarlo al buen camino, o al menos en uno lo menos insano posible, a base de coscorrones de momento

Por lo menos, al ser entre 2 estas entregas se hacen muy rapido los encargos, ya teniendo ambos un dispositivo muy parecido a una nintendo ds, el cual nos sirve para ver las casas a repartir los volantes de los que hemos hubicado como 'clientes regulares'

Teniendo una ruta establecida para la entrega misma

Lo malo suele ser algunos caminos por callejones o piso empedrado, lo cual dificulto un poco el avance de issei

Bueno, ya el tiempo dira como sucede esto, pero lo unico que si puedo decir es que...

Estando 'forzado' por una chica no mayor que yo, siendo un demonio el cual tardara un LARGO tiempo en pagar esa deuda, y pegado a los que no solo son 'populares', o la 'autoridad' de la escuela

Y con un chico empedernido como un compañero en la misma situacion

'¡Me lleva el diablo...!, ¡...la diabla!, ¡LITERALMENTE!'

 **[Fin de la Transmisión]**

Con esto se queda la primera correccion de los capitulos, recuerdo que los actualizare por arco, me facilita mas de ese modo asi como no se me va la onda

Tratare que sean cerca de 10K por Cap, pero si las historias reescritas sugieren que hay que poner mas, podria variar su contenido

Esto con tal de traer capitulos mas detallados, y hacer mas mencion de detalles que quiero dar a entender, pero por mi prisa lo he dado a lo wey

Aquí, como un resumen del capitulo, por si no quedo claro:

Un chico moreno, de no mas de 17 años, de nacionalidad aparentemente extranjera, y aparentemente mas alto que los alumnos de Kuoh

Fue atacado por lo que parecen ser Angeles Caidos

Y por lo visto, este no fue el unico que fue 'Resucitado/Reencarnado' ese dia, igualmente fue un chico que parece ser uno de los integrantes de un sequito de los mas pervertidos de la academia

Finalmente, parece que hay mas misterio que rodea el propio Brian Castro, Puede que incluso mas que algun miembro del propio Club del ocultismo, de cual ahora estos 2 son integrantes con su nueva maestra la rame..., digo, la pelirroja carmesi *****

Ademas de enterarse de que con la Autoridad de la propia escuela, tambien es una demonio con sequito propio

¡Una Nueva historia se dara a conocer de ahora en adelante!

Que pasara, ¿a issei se le bajaran los humos?

 **(Yo lo dudo)**

¿Los angeles caidos volveran?

¿Y que es esa magia de luz que posee el recien reencarnado moreno?

Sigan en contacto, en esta transmisión que tratara de actualizar cada mes minimo

 ***(No odio a Rias, nomas que pues como se queda desnuda dormida, incluso con sus nuevos sirvientes, siendo el caso con Brian, como que alguien tarde o temprano le diria algo asi, ¿No?, digo)**


	2. Capitulo 2: Explosiones y el Sacerdote

**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde dias posteriores de enero: Me lleva la Diabla...¡Literalmente!]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...]**

 **Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...: Capitulo 2: Explosiones y Un Sacerdote Loco]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y Dando el bille para los tamales]**_

 **;(**

 **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**

Han pasado cerca de 2 semanas repartiendo esos folletos por la cuidad de noche

No ha sido facil, sobre todo por 3 cosas

 **1ra:** Tenemos que organizar nuestro horario, yo al haber estar acostumbrado a un horario muy justo no tengo problema, al castaño no le va tan bien...

Y eso que nos repartimos el trabajo entre los dos, aunque yo soy el que reparte mas

Lo cual me esta dejando dormir muy poco

 **2da:** Que era por si nos encontrabamos a alguien y nos detuvieran o algo durante la noche

Esto no fue necesario, ya que al ser demonios de una nobleza y al estar trabajando, al menos que estos sepan del mundo sobrenatural o que sean de otra especie, no nos pueden ver, ni las personas ni la policia...

Eso es un alivio en cierto modo, sobre todo por un incidente del castaño cuando a issei se le paso la mano con su bici y termino cayendose a una ventana dando a un balneario de mujeres

...no se si fue un accidente o que hay un cierto dios que le ha sonreído

Bueno, la 'Buche', digo, 'Buchou' nos ha explicado que existen las mitologias del mundo

Asi que

O es un dios del amor, O uno de la lujuria que creo que lo bendijo..., o lo maldijo..., por esa situacion en particular

Tuve que sacarlo de volada al idiota que estaba un poco golpeado

Seremos un tanto invisibles, pero solo aplica con los volantes, no al caer directamente sobre las personas, lo bueno es que pudimos escapar antes de que la policia llegara

Claro que ese 'accidente' salio en las noticias, incluso en el periodico que leia en el club

Los demas se dieron cuenta, sobre todo por que el idiota no dejaba de tener una mirada pervertida al recordarlo, y que si bien no pudieron dar una descripcion mas detallada

Como que un chico de piel morena sin poder ver su cara, y un castaño un poco mas pequeño, de piel blanca y muy mojado puede calzar con la descripción dada por testigos de cierto par de demonios que daban sus rondines aquellos dias

Por supuesto, le di un coscorron por wey, y si, por ello nos forzaron a hacer entregas extra por tener que usar sus poderes para alterar el asunto

Siendo la 3ra razon

 **~Un castigo despues, exactamente una semana extra de volanteros...**

Rias-san nos llamo de repente una hora antes de lo usual

El ambiente del salon principal se sentia diferente, mas lujubre, con las ventanas cerradas y solo iluminado con velas, le da un toque mas misteriosos

"Wenas buche, hemos llegado, ¿Para que nos necesitas?"

Se vio un poco molesta por como la llame, en parte debido que cuando pienso en la palabra buchou no puedo dejar de pensar en el buche, como de un tic verbal, asi como a sona que a veces le digo caucho

 **[Una parte del cerdo que se usa en una preparacion que se llama 'Carnitas']**

Asi que si bien me doy cuenta del error poco despues, se me va que le vuelvo a decir asi

Mientras la veia a ella, aparte un poco la mirada ya que ese tic no se me va, ahí, vi que akeno-san estaba haciendo un tipo de escritura circular en el suelo

Definitivamente va a pasar algo distinto este dia

"Felicidades, su tarea de repartir folletos ha terminado", lo dijo con una sonrisa, "ahora, empezaran con el verdadero trabajo de los demonios"

"¿Asi que vamos a hacer contratos? / ¿Ahora podemos hacer contratos?"

Tanto el como yo dijimos al mismo tiempo, ella asintio

"Si pero como es la primera vez para ambos van a trabajar en un deseo pequeño, por desgracia, solo ahí uno pero como es necesario que empiecen a trabajar lo haran ambos"

Nos sorprendio un poco pero es entendible, si bien a veces le pides a alguien que haga mas reto los asuntos, al no saber sobre el tema, menos sobre este tipo de contratos, es mejor que primero sepamos en que nos estamos metiendo

Ahí nos pidieron que ambos entráramos al circulo, al hacer esto, tanto akeno como rias empezaron a grabar nuestras 'esencias' en el circulo y terminando con el sello dibujado que representa la casa Gremory, esto ha tomado cerca de unos minutos

Esto lo hacen asi por que, debido a cuestiones de seguridad, y de los contratos, nosotros vamos a teletransportarnos en nombre de los Gremory, aunque, akeno se torno a mi con una mirada poco rara que trato de ocultar al tocar mi mano, quedándose estática unos segundos para luego continuar

Terminando nos dejaron los sellos en las palmas, a issei en la izquierda y yo en la derecha

"Listo, por ahora solo podran usar los circulos magicos para transportarse de ida y vuelta de la casa del invocador"

En si podremos usar los circulos para el teletransporte, pero al ser apenas 'novatos', únicamente es para los contratos, hasta que vayamos mejorando con el tiempo

"Para su primera tarea, tendran que hacer un contrato que iba dirigido directamente con koneko, pero como ella fue solicitada por 2 personas al mismo tiempo, ustedes tomaran el extra"

"...por favor ayudenme", dijo la albina bajando su cabeza, por alguna razon yo la veo como una gata blanca, y que en su voz se sentia como de alivio por alguna razon

Al menos ya sabemos para donde ibamos

"Ahora, párense en el centro"

Lo hicimos ambos, el circulo empezo a brillar por nuestros pies

"Muy bien, tienen el manual para saber que hacer despues del contrato, asi que en marcha"

Se veia como brillaba el circulo magico, cerre por inercia los ojos por esa luz roja

Empezo a brillar mas el circulo hasta que...

*fush

*PAAAAAAA

Se oyo como un fuerte sonido, que no duro mucho tiempo

Abri mis ojos, habia funcionado, como es la primera vez que hago esto, y la habitacion que estaba era muy oscura, pude notar que me encontraba en un cuarto, con posters de anime y algunos muebles, y ¿figurillas de coleccion?

Enfrente de mi veia a un tipo de cierta edad media, no mas de 30 años si no me equivoco

Este me respondio diciendo..."No eres Koneko-chan"

 **~Mientras en el club**

Humo...

Era lo que habia ahí, eso y en el medio de la habitacion a un issei medio chamuscado, como si hubiese estado cerca de una bomba molotov

Rias quedo en la mesa por el empuje de la explosion, seguida de una akeno que por instinto quedo como escudo para la pelirroja

Koneko, no muy lejos de ahí, estaba en el sillon caido, la cual cruzo sus brazos para evitar el impacto, dejando gran parte de sus ropas igual de desgarradas y quemadas que las otras 2 chicas

Yuuto fue el unico que no sufrio tanto daño, al estar relativamente lejos del lugar de origen de lo sucedido

Todos ellos no sabian que habia pasado exactamente, pero una cosa si es segura, issei no se teletransporto, pero el moreno no aparecia por ninguna parte...

Ademas de la clara explosión que acababa de ocurrir en el lugar, dañando muebles, la ropa de algunos, y el te con bocadillos en la mesa central, y que un chico se estaba quejando en la lejania

 **~30 min despues, en las calles de Kuoh**

Ya iba saliendo, con una especie de figura de colección, creo que es una Mahou shoujo si no me equivoco

Mientras regresaba hacia el club caminando, se me hizo raro de que me hubiese ordenado no usar el circulo de vuelta, no me dijo porque eso la buche, que diga buchou, ya que poco tiempo despues se corto la llamada

'...creo que si se me antojan las carnitas despues de todo...'

"¡Tengo que apurarme, maldicio...!, ¡Senpai!"

Y el pervertido llego a la escena, algo agitado por andar pedaleando, se ve un tanto vendado, y sus ropas hechos jirones

"Wenas issei", le dije agitando un poco la mano derecha, '¿Ahora que hizo?', al menos que se haya caido en una sauna de vapor en el carbon prendido o algo por el estilo...

"¿Porque no apareciste conmigo con el cliente?, ¿Te perdiste en el camino?", se que no es algo bueno por las direcciones, asi como se hizo raro que se viniera asi hasta donde estoy

Ahí me explico lo que habia pasado

Despues de que me fui hice una explosion, no muy grande pero si alerto al consejo estudiantil, solo hubieron unos cuantos muebles un poco chamuscados, ah, de ahí que se viera que quedo en medio de un fuego cruzado

Llegando a paso veloz a la academia, vi lo que sucedió

En efecto salia poco humo de donde es el salon principal del viejo edificio, con unos cuantos del consejo estudiantil revisando los daños, y otros estando vendados un poco de algunas partes del cuerpo

"Que demonios...", no me podia creer lo que veia, parecio un acto terrorista por el estilo

Según Rias, es en parte mi culpa debido a que poseo grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco, mas que las que uno deberia de tener naturalmente

Asi que al teletransportarme, como ella solo lo configuro para que se pudieran teletransportar demonios de clase baja, mi poder sobrecargo la magia del circulo, lo cual creo una especie de 'corto circuito'

Funciono el mismo, pero 'explote el lugar' en el proceso dañando a los que estaban al mi alrededor

Solo podia ver como el humo del lugar dejo de emitirse, y empezar ser cuestionado por sona que verdaderamente se veia muy molesta

 **~Unos cuantos min despues**

Y eso arreglaron el club, trataron de que a issei mejor, ya un poco curado de las 'heridas' trato de hacer lo mismo de hace rato, por si fue cosa de que este fue el del problema ya que al tener mas piezas fue el detalle de la sobre carga, y que realmente conmigo no fuera la causa de la explosion

Se alejaron las 2 noblezas y un servidor por si las dudas, pero sucedió un caso opuesto, ya que el posee una cantidad demasiado pequeña de poder demoniaco aparentemente

Asi que no se pudo teletransportar, dejando en claro que si el que tiene mas peones no puede teletransportarse, me deja a mi que al tener un solo peon cause ese desastre

Sera 'mutado' por donde tengo entendido, aun asi, el poder de este deberia de ser cercanamente igual que el de issei

Por eso, con tal de no perder a uno de los clientes frecuentes, me llamo rias para que al regresar a la academia por el circulo no volara la casa del cliente, y posiblemente matarlo en el proceso

"Menos mal ha quedado claro el asunto"

"Sera un dolor de cabeza el mandar cartas de perdon esta lutima hora", decia sona por que, se debe dar un aviso que el propio servicio no esta disponible

Por ello, se cancelo tambien el 'debut' de saji, aparentemente un nuevo demonio reclutado por ella recientemente

"¿supongo que lo que tienes en la manos es el pago del contrato?", pregunto rias mientras veia la figura de la chica magica de la bolsa

"Al llegar, me dijo que queria a koneko para un cosplay, al no estar ella, pues pregunte que otro tipo de servicio el requeria"

La mencionada temblo un poco, es normal, el tipo es lolicon asi que solo dios sabra quele habra pedido...

El pidio otras cosas mas, lo malo es que moriria debido a que esta mas alla del valor de su propia alma

Este queria mujeres, asi como tipo harem, o ser millonario

Solo podria hacerlo con su alma, lo cual si tendria lo antes mencionado, pero al segundo iba a morir, esas son las reglas del contrato

Si fuese alguien de mayor poder, seria un asunto un tanto distinto

"Y por eso me limite a hablar de anime y manga con el por un tiempo, hasta que hubo un contrato que pude hacer con el"

es un otaku, asi que como pense que no se iba a realizar el contrato de alguna manera hablamos de anime y manga, si bien soy una persona que se la pasa en libros no soy ignorante del tema, ademas, hay animes y mangas buenos, ademas que es buena forma de pasar el rato

"pense que no iba a realizar el contrato, pero, resulta que su maquina estaba funcionando mal, le pedi revisarla y encontre que se la habian infectado de un virus informatico"

Y uno potente, resulta que aunque era otaku, trabajaba para el gobierno, los que trabajan ahí, hacen muchas cosas, entre ellas, pueden ver informacion delicada, por suerte sabia de computadoras, si bien no tengo maquina, la cual pienso comprar despues, se como encontrar archivos maliciosos y eliminarlos

 **~Flashing Back**

"Ya me estaba extrañando que las paginas de anime online me estaban arrancando lento, me has dado una gran ayuda, tengo un informe que debo que entregar el lunes, si lo que dices es cierto, tendre que ver que tanta informacion ha sido filtrada"

"Yo que usted cambiaba de maquina, si bien elimine lo posible, es una posibilidad que haya archivos ocultos que se activen con el tiempo"

"¿de verdad?"

"Si morisawa-san, yo se lo que le digo, se de este tipo de cosas"

Me pidio que revisara lo mas que pudiera, en efecto veia archivos maliciosos, si bien los elimine, encontre que se descargaban de nuevo, por lo que ambos optamos en desenchufarlo y apagar el wi-fi

En especial debido a que el dijo que hace tiempo checo acerca de activos que fueron distribuidos a diferentes sectores, los cuales son un tanto importantes

En resumen, es un buen oficinista, por ello tiene el dinero suficiente para poder 'hacer pedidos demoniacos', pero en cuestion de computadoras su experiencia es minima

Al menos, me ha dicho que se 'actualizaria' en ese tema, y que me trataria de 'invocar' para ayudarle en ese tema

Despues de ese arguende, me agradecio por esa salvada y en parte para que se pudiera hacer el contrato, me dio esa figura que según el es de colección limitada, una figura de una tal 'Sakura card captor'

 **~Flashing Return**

"Y eso fue lo que paso"

Terminando mi platica, vi a las 'reyes' con expresiones raras, por un lado, rias estaba con ojos brillosos, he incluso estaba babeando un poco al enterarse el tipo de figura de coleccion

Sona estaba con una expresion inquietante viendo el vestido de la figura

De issei estaba, ¿llorando?, se veia con una cara de frustracion

Akeno solo reia levemente,

Koneko despues de estar con esa mirada extraña de alivio se volvio a su mirada no tan expresiva, comiendo un caramelo

Yuuto reia nerviosamente

En cambio, los del consejo estudiantil, los que estaban sin estar arreglando mi 'desastre'

Momo y yura, reian nerviosamente por la expresion de su 'rey'

 **~Unos min despues**

Hicieron un nuevo circulo magico, esta vez para calibrarlo para que, en caso de volver a usarlo, no explotara el lugar, o que en grupo salieramos volando en el punto de salida

De nuevo

Incluso para evitar eso se escondieron bien, he incluso, tenian mangueras y extintores por si las dudas

Si bien un par de ellos tienen afinidades de magia de agua mas vale prevenir que lamentar, aparte que solo 3 son capaces de ese tipo de magia

Tenia que probar que funcionara y de que pudiera transportar a mas de una persona a la vez sin que el circulo no explotara, por alguna razon la voluntaria se veia feliz al decir en el momento, "No puedo dejar a mi kouhai solo, a pesar de lo ocurrido recientemente, tengo ganas de experimentarlo de nuevo, fufu"

La valiente en este caso fue akeno que se puso a mi lado, y agarrando mi brazo fuertemente

'...¿porque siento que desea que el circulo explote de nuevo?', se decia mentalmente con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca

Tal vez fue mi imaginacion, aunque vi a rias suspirar profundamente, y los demas solo se alejaron mas por si acaso fallara este 'experimento'

"¿Seguros que es realmente necesario?, no creo que se teletransporte de nuevo sea buena idea, aun Reya y Rukuro siguen quitando escombros de la ORC"

"No tenemos otra opcion saji, si fuese el caso de Hyodou, solo seria que entrenara mas hasta que pudiera tener una pisca de magia necesaria para los circulos, en el caso de brian, debemos de estar seguros del limite magico que su cuerpo posee"

"Sona tiene razon, aun sigo sin creer que brian fuese tan fuerte magicamente, comparandose a un obispo mutado"

Decia lo ultimo rias al escuchar historias de su hermano, que una de ellas ha sido una parecida a lo que el moreno esta experimentando

El cual, junto a su emocionada reina, veran si la calibracion, el cual es para demonios de clase media, puede ser suficiente para evitar accidentes de nuevo

El teletransporte fue muy simple, del patio al consejo para ver de cerca el proceso, por si acaso, tambien hay personas viendo dentro del consejo, que por el arte antiguo del piedra-papel-y-tijeras fueron sentencia

Digo, voluntarios forzados a estar en el punto de destino

"...aqui vamos", aun no estoy del todo seguro de usar bien el circulo, por lo que Yuuto lo activo y se alejo sutilmente mientras se activo el circulo magico

Un fuerte brillo rojo se ilumino en el patio

y...

*Paaaam

*puff

Pasados un par de segundos, abri mis ojos, se oyo igualmente algo que exploto, y a la vez

El circulo magico funciono, o mas bien resistio

La explosion siempre si se origino, pero fue muchisimo menor que cuando fue en el viejo edificio

¿porque se que si funciono?, porque veia a tsuabasa, tsubaki y a koneko escondidas detrás de los sillones, con extintores y trajes de bombero, usando el escritorio de sona como trinchera

Ademas de un "Aww, que mala suerte" de mi senpai que parece realmente decepcionada que no voláramos los 2 en ese momento en la sala del consejo

Viendo desde la ventana del consejo al patio de nuevo vi que las 'reyes' suspiraron, y los demas se me quedaban viendo extrañada mente, no podian creer que tuviese mucho poder magico, en parte por el boquete que hice en el piso

 **~A la mañana siguiente**

A partir de ese dia me ordenaron que no me teletransportara en circulos magicos por un tiempo

Esto debido a los accidentes recientes

Se recalibro el circulo de nuevo y esta vez ni se rompio y ni hubo explosion alguna, lo cual me permitiria usarlo sin problemas

El unico detalle es que se tiene que 'avisar' acerca de mi condicion al gobierno Demoniaco, si bien los circulos son un medio de transporte tambien son regulados tanto por la familia como por el gobierno

Por ello, se metio un caso especial para que no tenga llamadas de atencion por parte del mundo demoniaco de que al ser de 'clase baja' y pueda tener acceso a circulos que pueden mandarme a teletransportarme a lugares importantes del inframundo sin permiso

No hare contratos hasta que el tema del circulo quede zangado, estando en una especie de revision por parte de la sociedad demoniaca

Por lo menos cumpli mi cuota del mes al traer esa figura

Aparentemente cuesta alrededor de de millon de yenes, me sorprendio que fuese tal cantidad, yo pensaba que era una cualquiera ya que el señor morisawa tenia 3 mas aparte, por lo que perder esa no le afectaba en absoluto

Ademas, al tener demasiado poder magico en mi interior por ordenes de rias tenia que estudiar para controlar la energia magica-demoniaca que poseo, ademas del poder de luz que seria beneficioso en el futuro

Aunque al mencionar "¿si queria realmente usar el poder de luz dentro de mi?", como pregunta dudosa me extraño mucho

No espere que me diera ese tipo de pregunta de parte de rias como si me dejara escoger si lo hiciera o no

No entendi realmente eso, no obstante, no dude y firmemente dije que si

Con lo cual, mientras issei iria a ver su primer contrato en bicicleta, si es que no le pase nada mal

Yo empezaria a entrenar esta semana, aprovechando que akeno esta desocupada por un tiempo por el tramite del permiso de Rias del circulo magico

Yendo a un lugar despejado despues de la academia, tanto para las lecciones como que se puedan realizar sin alguna explosion aparente, yo hubiera querido que issei se metiera en este entrenamiento, lamentablemente tiene que mejorar su cuota de contratos, actualmente de 0, para poder unirse

Akeno en si es la experta en ese rubro, por lo que en una semana me explico muchas cosas importantes acerca del poder magico y su uso, igualmente sona al estar en mis tiempos de castigo y baja de sentencia me ha ayudado en consejos para la manipulacion magica, siempre y cuando no estuviera tan ocupada por los asuntos de la academia

Volviendo con akeno, posee el fuego, el agua, el rayo y el hielo, aunque usa mas a menudo el rayo a su experiencia

Me pidio primero que me concentrara y que tratara de hacer una esfera, de la misma forma al hacer la otra vez intentar crear la lanza de luz, co un metodo que ella me indico

Si hice una esfera en el primer intento, no mas grande que una bola de billar

"Ara, parece que se ha estabilizado mejor tu cuerpo con las piezas durante estas semanas, aun presentas problemas de mandar energía a tus manos, has mandado mucha, ya que no deberias presentar esa cantidad en esa esfera de ese tamaño..."

"Akeno...", dijo brian interrumpiendola, "De hecho, solo he mandado muy poca como me indicaste, he tratado de hacerlo lo mas pequeño posible, para evitar ese accidente de nuevo..."

"¿accidente?"

'¡Ah pendejo!', "...se podria decir que...me dieron esa misma explicacion de conducir la magia antes y...", empezaba a explicar a una confundida akeno de un evento de no hace mucho

Especificamente ayer

"Eso explica la cancelacion de las clases del dia de hoy"

"Si...", agacho la mirada con cierta pena el moreno, que sin querer queriendo destruyo medio consejo estudiantil, por suerte fue durante el receso, y tanto ella como rias no supieron debido a que el dia de ayer fueron a ver ese tramite mio

"Ya buchou hablara contigo de lo de ayer, por ahora sigamos con la practica", sanjado con el asunto por el momento, se volvio a la practica magica

Comenzando en poner mas energia en mis manos, la que deberia de ser 'habitual' para un demonio novato y no la contenida de hace un rato

Pero esta se volvio casi una esfera de demolición, se quedó sorprendida akeno al ver esa cantidad que para mi es lo 'normal', en verdad tengo potencial en magia, tambien me dio ejercicios, estos eran para ver los elementos que poseo

Los elementos son poderes que todos poseen, hay excepciones pero son muy escasas

En mi caso, se reviso los elementos que podia poseer, por default tengo poder demoniaco (oscuro) al ser demonio

Pero fuera de eso puedo tener mas de uno, por lo que usando unas especies de papeles les influi mi poder en ellas

El resultado fue el siguiente

Uno se quemo vivazmente, el otro se congelo, el tercero se hizo una enredadera, el cuarto de volvio negro, esto por la energia demoniaca y el ultimo, se ilumino, y bastante

Este ultimo la dejo en shock, si bien tardo en explicarme

Me dijo que poseia los elementos de Oscuridad (demoniaca), el cuales un tanto default para todo aquel reencarnado

El poder de hielo, el cual me permite congelar a mis oponentes, retrasarlos, o incluso inmovilizarlos

El poder de fuego, pero este era diferente, se le conoce como elemento quemar, un elemento mas fuerte que el fuego pero mas dificil de apagar, capaz de causar un mayor daño al poder consumir a los oponentes

un elemento muy raro llamado madera, el cual tiene cualidades sorprendentes que pueden llegar a ser muy poderosos, sanacion, envenenamiento, restriccion de movimientos, etc, tambien siendo muy raro de encontrar incluso en el mundo sobrenatural

Y el elemento luz, un elemento que puede dañar enormemente a los demonios, el cual hay pequeña pero no imposible encontrar en seres humanos

Quise que fuera un poco mas especifica akeno sobre la magia de luz, pero...

Cuando me explico esto me vio con una mirada de molestia, diciendome que pueden tenerla angeles y angeles caidos

Esto en si es raro en ella verla asi, en especial por que siempre la habia visto sonriendo calidamente y educadamente, tal vez sea cosa mia que estas expersiones que me muestra pueden ser un poco forzadas

Pero al ver ese elemento lo miro con casi odio,con esto se termino abruptamente la sesion y se retiro cortésmente

...por alguna razon siento que oculta algo, ya que era como verla a ella misma en ese momento, pero como quien es realmente, y no la mascara que parece querer portar...

 **~Al dia siguiente**

Fui llamado por rias, ahí hice de nuevo lo de ayer y paso lo mismo con las 5 hojas, tambien estaba la nobleza de sona viendo la situacion de aquellos elementos que mostre, eso y la regañada por volar el salon del consejo, sin querer

Se quedaron muy en shock, excepto issei ya que le explicaron los elementos y entendio en parte, se veia emocionado por sus posibilidades cuando pudiera mejorar su condicion magica

En especial por que venia deprimido por no ser tan fuerte en ese momento, eso y tambien un poco por otra situacion, por un contrato en el que se encontro a un tipo fornido que hacia cosplay de chica magica, viendo esa imagen en mi cabeza no quise mas detalles

"No puedo creerlo, un demonio con afinidad de luz", decia rias todavia sorprendida

"No entiendo, por que es tan sorprendente que castro-senpai tenga afinidad de luz"

Lo vieron como si estuviera loco a issei, kiba siguio explicando

"Es debido a que, normalmente los angeles y angeles caidos son los que normalmente poseen naturalmente esa afinidad, es posible que un humano tambien posea esas caracteristicas pero..."

Estaba diciendo kiba con desagrado contenido, pero akeno le siguio el comentario

"...normalmente se tiene una afinidad promedio, si pueden poseer los seres humanos luz pero es muy inusual encontrar personas asi, el que brian-san presento es tan fuerte que puede competir con el de los angeles"

"¿y tan malo es?"

"No es malo pero si es impactante", continuo sona interrumpiendo a issei,

"cuando uno se convierte en demonio los que possen elemento luz, normalmente se opacan y debilitan por ser demonios, pero en su caso, tanto luz como oscuridad estan en equilibrio, si bien el papel de luz esta muy bien iluminado, el papel de oscuridad..."

Dijo mientras señalaba el otro papel, "Normalmente se tornaria un poco negro lo cual es lo promedio siendo demonio, pero en su caso, es completamente oscuro, quiere decir que tiene gran poder demoniaco a la par"

"Normalmente tambien si usan poder demoniaco, los usuarios de luz suelen debilitarse, he incluso envenenarse ya que es veneno la luz para nosotros", dijo tsubaki

Me quede pensando un momento hasta que hable, "Asi que es por eso que cuando le devolvi la lanza a ese caido no me quemo, por que soy algo asi como inmune a la luz"

"si..." continuo sona, "en si, estamos en presencia de un demonio con gran potencial e inmune a la luz"

"¿Que mas sorpresas nos tienes brian?", pregunto en forma sarcastica rias, "Posees 5 elementos, los cuales 3 son muy dificiles de encontrar, y aparte luz y oscuridad..."

Esto es mas por que, aparte de luz y oscuridad, igualmente, no se deberia unir bien los elementos 'avanzados' que yo tengo en igual equilibrio, siendo hielo, quemar y madera, que por naturaleza son conflictivos entre si

"...¿no se si deberia preguntar si esto tambien significa que soy tambien inmune al agua bendita y a la biblia?"

Pregunte debido a que si bien no he tocado agua bendita, una vez por instinto la semana pasada estuve leyendo la biblia y no senti dolor, hace unos dias le habia preguntado a akeno y le pregunte que otras debilidades poseian los demonios, asi que me dijo de las armas de los exorcistas, angeles y caidos, estos incluyen artilugios santificados, agua bendita y leeer el libro mas famoso del mundo, religiosamente

Asi que les dije eso, que lei la biblia y no senti nada

...hubo un silencio sepulcral

Fue una locura ahí, de verdad casi perdieron la cabeza ahí, un demonio que no era afectado por la luz ni armamento de la iglesia, al ser demonio por default puedes recibir daño por las oraciones de dios

Incluso lei algunos parrafos de la biblia para confirmar, les dolio la cabeza a los demas pero eso lo confirmo, no senti ningun dolor al leer las enseñanzas de dios

Ahora si que realmente les saque un verdadero dolor de cabeza tanto a rias como a sona las cuales no podian creer esas capacidades, eso y por un tiempo me senti verdaderamente incomodo ya sea en la ORC o en el CE, por las miradas de las respectivas noblezas

En los proximos dias segui teniendo las clases de magia con akeno, aunque fue en cierta manera incomodo por lo sucedido con lo de las lecturas de la biblia

Según ella no sabia acerca del elemento luz, limitandose a darme teoria de como podria utilizarlo, con el tiempo, permitiéndome crear al menos lanzas de luz y esferas de luz

De madera solo consejos, ya que hay muy poca informacion de esta, al menos fue de gran ayuda con el hielo pues ella tambien lo posee

El quemar no es tan diferente en ciertos aspectos del fuego, lo cual me permite crear rayos de hielo, o bocanadas de quemado

En cuestion con la madera, solo influi mi poder en plantas, las cuales crecieron un poco, esto es una de las recomendaciones para tratar de entender por mi cuenta como podria utilizarlo en un futuro

A la par con el trabajo de los elementos, hago ejercicios de control de mi energia, para que sea eficiente su poder y uso, en si es meditar y concentrar esa energia por todo mi cuerpo, esto es para que empiece a acostumbrarme a este tipo de sensacion y que no sobrecarge la magia, ya que las primeras veces salia de mas y me explotaba en las manos, o en la cara

Por lo cual terminaba con algunos vendajes por las semanas venideras

Ella se volvio un tanto extricta conmigo, y muy disciplinaria, esto me recordo un poco a algunas lecciones del viejo que me dio mientras este vivia, al pasar el tiempo se hablando con las lecciones, añadiendo a veces un par de teseo o coqueteria de vez en cuando

Fuera del entrenamiento en estos ultimos dias, se me pega mucho a mi al concentrarme en mis meditaciones, tal vez demasiado, incluso un par de dias solo la pasamos platicando, mayormente del tema, o de asuntos de rias, ademas de mis quedadas extras en la academia por los castigos de sona, añadiendo que vengo saliendo de haber volado su 'oficina'

Las lecciones actualmente son ya escasas, por que ella y rias tiene sus propias responsabilidades, por tanto junto con sonaytsubaki ve los diferentes temas y asuntos tanto en el territorio que viene siendo kuoh, asi como en el inframundo por sus respectivas familias

Por ello, en tiempos libres voy a un lugar apartado a entrenar estas mismas energias cuando akeno realmente no estaba disponible

Durante estos dias, fueron un tanto tranquilos, entrenando, salvando cuando se podia a issei de el mismo, estudiando, y haciendo mis deberes obligatorios en la academia (lavar, trapear, etc)

Cambiando mucho en los dias siguientes

Esto comenzo un dia que le pedia apoyo a kiba sobre el uso de los elementos que este utiliza en sus espadas por medio de su 'sword birth' para tener una idea de como manipular mejor mis elementos a través de mi cuerpo

Por recomendación de rias, a issei y a mi nos mostraron la capacidad que podria tener una sacred gear, teniendo a yuuto como ejemplo, y como puede crear espadas de diferentes elementos, podria ser buena idea el como poder influir energia a traves de diferentes partes, aunque no sea realmente en objetos, pero si en partes del cuerpo

Fue un tanto dificil al principio, mas por que se vio una molestia que trataba de ocultar yuuto hacia a mi al principio, ya cuando me iba a resignar de insistirle, solo llevaba unos minutos y de buena manera ya que de no aceptar no se lo pediria mas, el me dijo que por lo menos me podria dar unos consejos de como el los utiliza a su favor

Esto se haria ya despues de las clases, en un tiempo despues, que estaban saliendo los alumnos, yo me encontre con yuuto rapidamente para empezar en un rato mas

"SENPAIS", decia issei gritando a los 4 vientos, mientras se acerco a nosotros 2 que estabamos en medio del patio de la escuela para la ORC, "¡POR FAVOR, QUIERO QUE ME HAGAN UN HOMBRE!

Otro silencio sepulcral, en este caso, es debido a que lo grito en la salida, enfrente de yuuto y yo, mientras que medio mundo exceptuando la seccion de la secundaria estan presentes en el lugar

Los hombres y mujeres se desmayaron, mientras un grupo poco menor hacia fiesta, su fantasia se habia hecho realidad de un triangulo amoroso

2 mujeres veian la escena con horror y los 2 tocayos de issei sacaban espuma por la boca, asi como una chica con lentes tenia una mirada muy lasciva en el momento, siendo partidaria de los de la fiesta

Despues de un gran sermon de nuestra ama, eso y 'eliminando pruebas' del club de manga, periodismo y del club de fans de 'boys lover', en una operación forzada de los 3 asi como una cooperacion del consejo estudiantil, y de trabajo forzado durante el dia

issei nos explico la situacion finalmente, al haber terminado nuestras tareas

Si bien ese grito no lo dijo por que el habia salido del closet, gracias a dios

Lo dijo debido a que estaba nervioso y con motivacion, debido a que el se sentia debil y nos queria preguntar si podiamos ayudarlo a entrenar de alguna manera

Por ahí hubiese empezado y nos hubiésemos ahorrado todo ese problema ya que por su grito realmente altero a la escuela, incluso las 2 respectivas 'reyes' tuvieron que usar su hipnotismo para alterar el incidente

Por lo sucedido no pude obtener la ayuda de yuuto en ese momento, pero por otro lado a issei le dije que sin problema le ayudaria, viendome temprano a las 5 de la mañana todos los dias para entrenar, rias oyo nuestro plan y ella se apunto al entrenamiento

Eso y evitar algun otro dolor de cabeza que nosotros 2 podriamos ocasionar en estos dias

En cierta forma eso motivo mas al castaño, bueno al menos su perversion tiene sus ventajas

Un poco de que el castaño se ha tenido que entrendar fisicamente primero

Sera demonio, y sus habilidades son 'superiores', pero no tiene fortaleza en su cuerpo, incluso unas vueltas en un parque no muy grande ya cayo en el suelo abruptamente

Echandole agua, y un poco de la voz de rias lo levanto de inmediato, con lo que seguimos con el entrenamiento

No le di un entrenamiento duro, fue uno de acondicionamiento, lo cual era para fortalecer su cuerpo de poco a poco, termino adolorido durante los primeros 5 dias, pero ya se esta empezando a acostumbrar, gran parte de ello debido a la presencia de rias, y los pocos descansos que le daba, y 'aprovechando' su perversión para que sutilmente hacerlo esforzarce mas

Yo hago ejercicios mas avanzados mientras rias apoya a que el castaño siga en sus ejercicios, esto tambien me beneficiaba para tener un mejor control de mi cuerpo, eso si, para los que me veian haciendo los ejercicios, algunos decian cosas como "que envidia", "como le ha hecho para tener ese fisico", "esta bien parecido", ese tipo de cosas

Yo no le daba importancia, mas por que no tengo el cuerpo marcado, soy flaco y con masa muscular pero esta no esta muy bien definida, aunque oia a issei maldecir y rias, creo que se encontraba normal, aunque veia a veces su expresion con molestia

 **~Una semana despues**

Ya siendo de mañana, iba de camino hacia la escuela habiendo terminado el entrenamiendo de esta mañana, con rias a direccion a la academia para bañarse e issei volviendo a su casa para lo mismo...

"¡Kyaaa!"

Se oyo un quejido a un lado de mi

Me pare a ver que fue, parecia una monja no el velo puesto, por como se veia, se dio un buen madrazo en la cara y mostrando su trasero hacia arriba

"Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?", es algo raro de ver, se que es en esa manera el 'enemigo', pero verla asi, y que su maleta se le salio su ropa

Me acerque a ella, ofreciendole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"Auuu, me sigo tropezando", me vio dandole la mano, "oh, ...¡muchas gracias!"

Se veia un poco mas joven que yo, cuando se levanto su velo salio volando cayendo cerca de ella

Asi se veia a una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, algo pequeña, al menos para mi...

Por un momento creo que mi corazon paro, no voy a mentir, es bonita

"...disculpe, ocurre algo"

"¿eh?, no, nada...", dije mientras agarraba su velo y se lo devolvia

"¿Eres nueva en la ciudad?"

"Si..., me han reasignado a la iglesia de la ciudad..., por lo que veo eres residente de aquí, es un placer", me lo dijo bajando su cabeza levemente

"He tenido problemas llegando aquí, los de aquí no saben italiano y yo no se japones tan bien..., me he perdido y no saben darme direcciones"

'hmmm, lo del idioma entiendo, teniendo el idioma universal grancias a las evil pieces', pense, 'en cuanto a reasignacion, que yo sepa la iglesia ha estado abandonada desde hace tiempo'

"Si ayuda necesitas, se por donde queda la iglesia..."

"Gracias, muchas gracias, esto es gracias al señor", lo dijo muy aliviada, de verdad lo estaba pasando mal, por las ropas un tanto sucias, parece haber caminado toda la madrugada para dar con el lugar

Pero bueno, al parecer, ella hablando italiano de no equivocarme, y estando en un pais que se habla japones, no habra sido facil guiarse

Caminando un niño se lastimo, ella se le acerco para auxiliarlo, de ahí, aparecio en sus manos unos anillos en los dedos medios, curando al joven chico

Su madre se lo llevo rapido, aunque el niño agradecio el gesto, se lo traduje ya que esta no sabia bien japones, lo cual sonrio

"has visto lo que puedo hacer..., el poder que ha sido otorgado por dios..."

Si, una sacred gear, y una curativa nomas, hay cada sacred gear de todo tipo al parecer

Solo asenti, si bien es una monja no tengo intencion de sacarle informacion, solo me limite a seguir caminando mientras la indicaba hacia la iglesia

Llegando, se pudo ver la entrada, si bien se sabe que esta abandonada, talvez la iglesia la quiera reocupar de nuevo, pero solo estuve a unos pocos metros, no me acerque a la entrada, ya que se podia sentir el peligro en mi cuerpo

Si bien dudaba si era un demonio por lo de que mis alas no aparecian detrás de mi, al estar cerca de aquí me lo confirma, ya que siento escalofríos que deberia de tener por el agua bendita, o por la biblia

"Bueno, ya te indique el camino, me retiro..."

"¡Por favor espera!..., aunque sea por favor permítame invitarle una taza de te"

"Para mi no seria una molestia..., pero..., tengo compromisos y no tengo tiempo este dia, talvez otro con mucho gusto"

"Al menos me gustaria saber tu nombre"

"Brian Castro, un gusto", le dije inclinando un poco la cabeza y retirandome a paso veloz

"¡Mi nombre es Asia Argento, espero volverlo a ver pronto Castro-san!", la escuche decir mientras me perdia de su vista

 **~En la noche en el termino de un sermon**

"No se te ocurra volver a esa iglesia de nuevo", decia rias claramente molesta

Sip, me estaba sermoneando y despues de darme dado un cachetadon guajolotero, si sabe darlos con fuerza

"¡Y no te vuelvas a involucrar con personas de la iglesia!, si bien fue un acto bondadoso, es posible que hayan hecho la vista gorda, pero esa situacion era para que te pudieran atacar sin ningun problema"

"Podras ser resistente a la luz pero te pueden exorcizar, una vez que lo logran, te eliminan definitivamente, ya que hay otras formas de eliminar demonios aparte del agua sagrada, oraciones o armas de luz"

Y asi segui con sus regaños, si bien los tengo bien merecidos, solo hice lo correcto, aunque debo admitir que me pase

Un poco

Los demas me miraban serios y issei maldecia un poco acerca de haberme encontrado una monja, ya que le mostre una foto que le tome a ella sin querer

Este celular nuevo que tengo es un poco dificil de utilizar, ya que es la primera vez que tengo uno muy 'actual', eso y que issei me rompio el que tenia desde hace años

Tal vez hubiese empezado a utilizar uno de botones en vez de tactil, bueno, ya me acostumbrare durante la marcha

"Ara ara, has terminado de sermonear a nuestro kouhai"

"¡Ahi!"

No voy a mentir en 2 cosas, la primera es que Akeno-san es muy buena escabulléndose, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando aparecio detrás de mi, por mi susto se rio un poco

Lo segundo es que, por alguna razon, sigo insistiendo que al estar cerca de ella se siente comodo, sin contar el hecho de que se volvio un tanto espartana al principio

Ademas, siento haberla visto en algun lugar antes, ¿Pero donde?

"Akeno, ¿pasa algo?"

"Acabamos de recibir una orden del Archi-Duque", respondio akeno, con una expresión mas seria

 **~Mas tarde**

Demonio callejero

Una entidad la cual es prácticamente uno reencarnado como issei y yo tomando como ejemplo, solo que este ha perdido el control de ellos mismos, los cuales son seres que estan con hambre de poder, los cuales debido a ello, su adn se muta y causa grandes cambios monstruosos en su cuerpo

Lo cual perjudica a cualquiera que se le ocurra meterse con ellos

Y son tan problematicos que cuando algun ser de las 3 facciones, ya sea angel, caido o demonio tienen que eliminarlos para evitar que sean una amenaza en un futuro

Ese fue el caso del caido de gabardina, confundiéndonos con demonios callejeros a los 2 cuando lo encontramos

Nos transportamos rapido hacia la ubicación, le di parte de mi energia, solo un poco, a issei, para que pudiera transportarse con nosotros, funciono por suerte, el entrenamiento de estos dias ha valido el esfuerzo

Llegamos a lo que parecia una bodega abandonada, adentrandonos con cuidado

"huele a sangre...", dijo koneko mientras se tapaba la nariz, supongo que tiene buen olfato, yo tambien lo huelo, es mas a podrido pero si huele a sangre

Tambien creo que puedo sentir algo ahí adelante

Desde mis entrenamientos he desarrollado una especie de sensacion del tipo sensor, por lo que con practica me he acostumbrado a sentir presencias, al ser demonios, se cuando estan mis compañeros en algunos edificios de la escuela, o los del consejo, pero esto es algo distinto que ubicar a otros

Siento una sensacion tipo intimidatoria, creo que es lo que se llama sed de sangre, si bien lo he sentido antes normalmente lo ignoro, pero este era mas claro

"Bien, este es el momento indicado para enseñarte a los 2 acerca de las 'evil pieces', asi de la forma de ataque de los demonios como es debido"

"¿En serio?, espero poder ser de ayuda"

"No te preocupes mucho, creo que solo nos limitaremos a observar issei", le dije tranquilizándolo un poco

"En efecto, miraran como suelen pelear los demonios al igual que las fortalezas de cada pieza"

"¿Piezas?"

"Recuerda, cuando nos comento acerca de las 'evil pieces' las cuales fuimos reencarnados, en nuestro caso siendo peones, tu 7 y yo 1, ademas de poder promocionarnos", le decia a issei, tratandolo de sacar de su duda

"¿Promocion?", me pregunto mas confundido

"Asi como en el juego de ajedrez, cuando llega el peon hasta la base enemiga se puede volver cuanquier otra pieza, temporalmente, pero le da grandes beneficios, tomando en cuenta este lugar si tuviésemos que usar 'promocion', solo se necesita reconocer este lugar como area enemiga por nuestra buche y tener tambien su permiso, ¿o me equivoco?"

Terminando ella se mostro molesta, aun no se me pasa esa forma de confundir las palabras, pero despues asintio

"Como dijo brian, en el caso de ser necesario, les permitiria promocionarse a otra pieza, pero como este demonio no es tan gran amenaza no creo que sea necesario", dijo rias, ya parecia que se le habia quedado claro un poco de todo el asunto

Ya me daba una idea que esto tendria un beneficio extra, y al parecer es mas literal de lo que pensaba

"ahi algo que no entiendo, si bien yo poseo 7 peones y brian-senpai solo tiene 1, ¿por que el es mas fuerte?"

Ella iba a reponderle pero una voz nos interrumpio

 _ **"Pero que olor repugnante, y a la vez delicioso, puede ser ¿dulce? O ¿agrio?"**_

Ahí la vimos, una mujer que si bien se veia sus pechos y su abdomen normal, lo cual le di un sape a issei pa que reaccione, aunque su cara lasciva se desvanecio cuando de sus... pechos... salio acido, eso si que fue raro, debajo de su cintura y sus brazos eran de mostruo, uñas afiladas, una boca en medio y patas entre de tarantula y hormiga, creo, pero enorme, no era una madrecita, si tiene un tamaño muy considerable

"Demonio Renegado Viser, estamos aquí para eliminarte, dejando de lado a tu amo y arrasando a tu gusto definitivamente mereces la muerte. En el nombre del Duque de Gremory, ¡yo felizmente te eliminaré!"

Personalmente, creo que simplemente hay que atacarlo en vez de presentarse formalmente, supongo que son modales o algo asi, pero realmente no creo que sea el momento para eso

"¡Eres astuta para ser una pequeña chicaaaaaaa!, ¡Yo destrozaré tu cuerpo, y lo pintaré de rojo como tu cabellooooo!"

Se abalanzo hacia nuestra direccion, cargando hacia nosotros

"¡Yuuto!"

"Si"

Y con una gran velocidad el detuvo su avance, cortandole sus patas, casi ni lo vi, mientras issei se tallaba los ojos al no creer lo que acaba de pasar

"La posición de Yuuto es el [Caballero]. Su rasgo es la velocidad. Aquellos que se convierten en [Caballeros] se vuelven mucho más rápidos"

Y eso que apenas lo pude ver, vi como kiba seguia atacando con su espada al demonio, viendo como ya le habia cortado 2 de sus patas, y ambos brazos

"Este es el poder de Yuuto. Una velocidad que no puedes seguir con tus ojos, y la habilidad en la espada de un profesional. Al combinar ambas, él se convierte en el Caballero más veloz"

'Basicamente el sueño americano de cualquier ratero, mas en la parte de velocidad que de la espada'

Se empezaba a acercar koneko-chan cerca del demonio, este con desesperación iba a atacarla 'comiendosela' con esas fauces del medio

Iba a intervenir, pero rias me detuvo

"No te preocupes, la siguiente es Koneko. Ella es una [Torre]. La característica de la Torre es..."

*chomp

Vimos como las fauces se cerraron, pero no por completo, se empezaban a abrir lentamente, viendo a koneko con las ropas rasgadas

"El rasgo de la [Torre] es simple, fuerza absoluta, y también una gran defensa, es imposible para un Demonio con ese calibre vencer tan facilmente a Koneko"

Despues de liberarse, con un golpe destrozo los dientes de la fauces, dandole un grito de horror a la criatura, parece que lo levanta a una cierta altura

"...Vuela"

Lo lanza varios metros hacia atrás, golpeando algunas columnas en el proceso

 _ ***GRAUHHHH**_

En si ahora tiene sentido algunas palabras, una vez morisawa-san me comento acerca de que una ocasión que koneko lo cargo muy facilmente

"Ella posee una enorme fuerza, me cargo como si nada", esas fueron sus palabras

Mientras todos se veian tranquilos, issei la miraba con cierto miedo, creo que ya sabe a quien no fregar con su perversion

'nota personal, tener una reserva de dulces en caso de pedir misericordia por alguna regada hecha hacia la mini-tanque', preferible estar en buenos terminos con ella

"Por ultimo, akeno"

"Sí Buchou"

"Ara ara, ¿Qué debería hacer~?"

Mientras se acercaba al demonio, se oyo un ruido muy rapido, cuando todos voltearon me vieron en el suelo junto a rias ya que los brazos que fueron cortados por kiba se acercaron para atacar a rias

Reaccionando rapido lance un [Rayo de hielo], congelando los brazos y con una patada estando en el suelo rompiendolos en pedazos

Me empece a reincorporar ofreciendole la mano a rias

"Perdon por actuar asi, pero vi que se acercaban rapidamente"

"Si..., muchas gracias..."

"Ara ara, atacando a mi 'rey' de forma cobarde, esto no se quedara asi~"

Alzando sus manos al cielo, cayo un potente rayo, electrocutando al monstruo

"Akeno es la [Reina]. Ella es la segunda más fuerte después de mí. Ella es la imbatible Fuku-Buchou de nuestro club y que tiene los rasgos del [Peón, el [Caballero, el [Alfil] y la [Torre]"

El monstruo mira fijamente a Akeno-san. Akeno-san hace una sonrisa audaz después de ver la mirada del monstruo.

"Ara ara, parece que aún te quedan energías, ¿Qué te parece esto?"

Y asi seguia atacando con cada rayo cada vez mas al demonio, su cara se veia con una clara sonrisa..., sadica, esa era su sonrisa, mientras mantenia en parte su rostro calmado

"Akeno destaca en ataques usando poder demoniaco, ella puede usar elementos naturales como relámpagos, hielo y fuego"

"Ara ara, parece que todavía te quedan energías, parece que puedes recibir más~~"

"Y sobre todo, ella es la sádica definitiva"

 _ **"¡GYAAAAAAAAHHH!"**_

Y asi seguia explicando rias mientras akeno se 'divertia', issei por inercia se fue a esconder detrás de kiba y yo le cedi mi chaqueta a koneko que tenia poca ropa debido al ataque anterior del demonio, que quedo casi en ropa interior

"Gracias senpai...", contesto koneko cubriendose con el

"Usualmente, ella es muy bondadosa, pero cuando la lucha comienza, no parará hasta que se calme", decia kiba tranquilamente, aunque eso no servia para tranquilizara issei

"Uuu, estoy asustado de Akeno-san", dijo francamente issei, de verdad le tiene miedo

"No tienes que estar asustado, Ise, Akeno es muy amable con sus compañeros, así que no hay problema", lo decia mientras se oian mas risas de la sadica y mucho dolor del demonio

"Incluso dijo que eras lindo, la próxima vez deja que te consienta, ella definitivamente te abrazará cariñosamente"

"Ufufufufufufufu, ¿Cuánto más de mi rayo puedes soportar?, ¿Cierto, monstruo-san?, ¿Tú todavía no puedes morir, ok?, La única que te va a acabar será mi ama, ¡Ohohohohohohoho!"

"No se ustedes, pero a mi de alguna manera me atrae eso...", murmuro el moreno

O eso penso, al no oir mas los gritos del monstruo y viendo como todos se me quedaban con una mirada de 'es en serio', volteo para otro lado, se quemo

Ademas no me molesta que sea asi, y menos ya que kiba confirmo que no nos haria daño, aparte, de alguna manera sigo sintiendo esa sensacion de antes con ella

'¿porque sera?'

Con una seña akeno se retiro, asi rias quedo frente al demonio denominado viser

"¿Tus ultimas palabras?"

"Matame...", lo dijo casi sin vida, creo que se le paso la mano a akeno, que se ve que quedo con ganas

"Entonces desaparece", y con un movimiento rapido, desintegro de golpe al demonio viser, no quedaba mas que polvo

Vaya, asi como llego, se fue

"Ya ha terminado, buen trabajo a todos", con esto todos empiezan a relajarse, aunque por unos momentos issei quedo detrás de yuuto, y yo de koneko, no vaya a ser que akeno quedada con ganas vaya a ir contra la porra

Saliendo de la mansion issei volvio a preguntar lo de hace rato, ella le contesto

"Si bien posees 7 peones, el peon de brian resulta ser uno mutado, los mutados son peones que tiene un valor mayor a los 8 peones, estas piezas mutadas normalmente surgen por un error al crear las piezas, pero a la vez permite reencarnar a alguien que sea necesario poseer mas de 8 peones para convertirlo"

"¿Asi que puede tener mas potencial que muchos?"

"Si, aunque por mi parte, el esta demostrando mayor potencial que el de un simple peon mutado normal"

Si, eso pense, ya que no es posible que me haya vuelto tan fuerte, aun con este poder que tengo según no deberia rebasar el de un demonio de clase baja

"No obstante, tu tambien tienes mucha capacidad como el, no te desanimes, se que con esfuerzo tu tambien puedes llegar a ser muy fuerte tu y brian, mis lindos peones"

Esto ya subio mas el animo de issei, con esto, nos regresamos a nuestras casas

 **~Tiempo despues**

Al otro dia pregunto issei si todos éramos los unicos miembros, ella respondio asi

"Tengo un [Alfil], el cual su rasgo es tener grandes cantidades de poder demoniaco, pero, lamentablemente el se encuentra muy ocupado, por lo que no es posible presentarlos por ahora"

Eso es lo que nos dijo

Fuera de eso, los dias siguieron normal, entrenar en las mañanas, estar en la escuela, comer muchisimo, si, despues de estos dias sigo teniendo una gran hambre

Estudiar y encerrarme un poco en la biblioteca por 2 razones, para aprender temas nuevos, y como aun no tengo internet, pues veo un poco de anime

Si bien lo veo en parte para entretenerme, tambien lo hago para darme ideas, akeno sabia algunas cosas sobre el hielo, por lo que me ha enseñado algunos movimientos

Aun asi, como según ella, la magia se basa por la imaginacion, trato de ver tecnicas de anime y manga para ver si me doy ideas para crear movimientos nuevos, como la imaginacion es el limite, puede que pueda crear tecnicas propias en cuanto regule mi energia, con poco éxito en el proceso

Sigo con el control de energia, aunque es un paso leve ahí la llevo poco a poco

Despues de clases, a veces entrenaba los movimientos aprendidos, asi como intentar hacer nuevos con lo que he visto del anime/manga y novelas ligeras

A veces akeno-san estaba disponible y me ayuda con el control magico, cabe decir que despues del ataque del demonio viser, y de que me escucho mi atrevimiento, se me ha quedado pegada un poco mas, junto con mas teseo por parte de ella, casi hasta a veces quedandose encima de mi

En cierta forma es inquietante, aun asi, es buena maestra, ya que siento cada vez mejor el manejo de mi energia interior, a la par de mis elementos, aunque estos son algo inestables y por ello me llegan a explotar en las manos

En cuanto a los contratos, me ha ido bien, según rias, dependiendo de como somos nosotros, tambien depende del tipo de contratos que podemos otorgar, en mi caso, a veces se tratan de otakus y adoradores del manga y anime, asi como coleccionistas, como morisawa-san, pero otras veces me invocan personas que tienen cierto conocimiento en tecnologia, al igual que trabajan en ramas menores del gobierno

No todas las veces he podido realizarlos, de facilmente 16 personas que me han invocado, con 11 he tenido éxito

Gran parte debido a que lo que hago es checar sus maquinas, y dar revisiones, prácticamente soy como una especie de soporte tecnico demoniaco, asi como un terapeuta, por alguna razon, la gente se me queda hablando acerca de sus problemas de todo tipo

No soy como el doctor corazon ni nada de eso, pero al hablarles con honestidad como que de alguna manera los hacia sentir mejor

Yo no se, simplemente les digo las cosas como son

Ah, y en cuanto al castaño, de alguna forma me he convertido en su manager personal, en cuestion de lo fisico, si bien rias nos acompaña en las mañanas cuando puede, con algunos ejercicios fisicos y de cardio

En la tarde mientras no tenga encargos le trato de enseñar acerca de lo que he aprendido de akeno, por lo menos en la parte de reunir energia con casi ningun resultado en issei

Si bien el no tiene propiedades magicas optimas como para ayudarle en ese tema, aun, con los ejercicios que hago es posible que pueda al menos entrar a un circulo magico sin problemas, eventualmente

Estos ultimos dias hemos podido entrenar a la par por fin, en cuestion del entrenamiento regular con issei en el ejercicio matutino

Su perversion aun es latente, dije que lo ayudaria a ser mas fuerte, pero cambiar su perversion necesitare un milagro, si de pura casualidad me encontrara a la hermana, argento-san de no equivocarme, le pediria que rezara por el, yo podria pero por si las dudas rias me lo prohibio, para no hacer enojar a los angeles que reciben las oraciones de dios

Y que tampoco puedo usar ese metodo como 'castigo' si es que le saca, estuve tentado algunas veces de realmente hacerlo

Lo unico que si es que me la paso leyendo a veces la biblia, como un pasatiempo, no soy muy catolico que digamos pero aun asi le tengo interes por el libro, y algunas palabras si las digo contra demonios enemigos podrian sacarme de apuros algun dia

Ademas, de un ultimo 'pasatiempo' si es que se puede explicar de esa manera, sin mucho éxito trato de abrir un cofre que tengo de tamaño mediano

Este cofre es una unica herencia que me dejo el viejo antes de morir, esta tenia las iniciales con la frase _**Puburio Biruhirio Maron**_ , le decia biru a secas al viejo para no aventarme toda la frase que al parecer es un tanto entre italiano-latin, creo, nunca le pregunte el significado de su nombre

Sin éxito por el intento de hoy, solo fui al club, tome el contrato y me fui

Ha sido un tanto express, ya que agarre por asi decirlo 'hora pico', en donde no suele haber nadie en el club por contratos, por lo que fue un teletransporte rapido, para no hacer esperar al 'cliente'

Aunque no espere ver lo siguiente

Llegando al lugar asignado, vi a un albino que estaba estrangulando a una persona con la mano derecha mientras cargaba una pistola con su maño izquierda

"Te tengo que matar~, ya que eres un criminal pecaminoso~, convocando a demonios de mierda~, tralalalala~"

Por instinto le di un golpe al albino y el hombre en cuestion se libero

Aunque le iba a preguntar que acaba de pasar, por miedo al sujeto anterior salio corriendo del lugar

aparte del hecho de que estaba sangrando muchisimo del brazo izquierdo por lo que parecen balazos de pistola reciente

Al tipo que le surti el golpe se reincorporo rapidamente, y en vez de estar enojado, parecia un tanto..., ¿feliz?

"¡Hmm Hmm!, bueno, bueno, pero si es un Demonio-chan con un fuerte puñetazo!"

Se andaba cantando y bailando como mariposon en campo de flores mientras hablo, creo que esta loco, mas especificamente, un lonje moco, digo, un monje loco

"Mi nombre es Freed Zelzan, pertenezco a cierta organización de Exorcistas"

"¡Ah!, sólo por el hecho de que me haya presentado, ¡no significa que tú debas hacerlo!"

"¡No quiero recordar tu nombre en mi memoria!, así que por favor no lo hagas, ¿está bien?, puesto que vas a morir pronto, me aseguraré de ello"

"Puede que duela al principio, pero después te sentirás tan bien que llorarás. Ahora, ¡sigamos con tu proxima muerte~!"

Si, esta loco de remate, no me deja ni responder

'este tipo de cual tomo', pensando que le entro a la mota con ganas

Viendo por donde se fue mi supuesto 'cliente' le pregunte al monje, "¿tu querias asesinar a ese hombre?"

"Los humanos que hacen un pacto con un Demonio son basura, ¡Basura en efecto!"

"¿No puedes entender eso? ¿No? ¿Es así? Bueno, tú eres una basura de Demonio después de todo"

Despues de su habla energética mas una imitacion barata de la danza de los danzungos por fin pude hablar

"Entiendo tu odio hacia a mi, pero..., ¿de verdad?, ¿matar a otro ser humano solo por invocarnos?"

"Los Demonios también usan la codicia de los humanos para sobrevivir, apoyándose en un Demonio prueba que ya no eres más un humano, es el final de su alma, es por eso que lo quise matar~"

"Me gano la vida matando Demonios y aquellos que tienen contratos con Demonios. Ese es mi trabajo"

'bueno, en parte es cierto que podriamos condenar su alma con los contratos, pero no llegarían algunos a esos extremos...'

"Tu mirada incredula me irrita, ¿Así que puedo cortarte?, ¿Está eso bien?"

"Está bien, ¡Ahora voy a apuñalar tu corazón con este sable de luz!"

"¡Y te voy a volar la cabeza con esta pistola genial!"

"¡Realmente me voy a enamorar!"

Con eso saco el sable y me ataco, cargando contra mi, mientras lo esquivaba y le meti un golpe en el estomago con la derecha lanzandolo a la pared

Senti en el proceso como unas picaduras en la pierna, al verlo, vi que habia hoyos en el pantalon, pero ninguna herida, no pude oir cuando el disparo la pistola

'¿como?'

"¿¡Cómo está!? ¡La bala especial hecha para los Exorcistas, la bala de...", callo cuando vio que levante la parte donde me disparo sin ningun rasguño

"¡No es posible!, ¡un sucio demonio deberia sufrir por la luz!, debiste de usar una proteccion contra mis balas, ¡Si, es lo mas problable!"

Se empezo a ¿frustrar?, no se, se veia entre encabronado, feliz , emocionado y ¿excitado?

"¡No importa, esto me da mas emocion!, hace tiempo que no tengo a alguien tan resistente, Me voy a divertir~"

Como esta loco no se que tenga en mente, siguió con los embates mientras me daban sus disparos y le daba mas golpes a cambio

Ademas, es la primera vez que peleo con alguien que esta un poco al nivel de kiba por su velocidad, apenas puedo acertar unos golpes a este, solo cuando esta decidido de usar su espada

Y asi siguio tratandome de cortar y disparar mas balas, solo recibiendo 2 golpes mios mandandolo al suelo con la primera y al techo con la segunda, ya que le proporcione un gancho a la mandibula

Si me logro cortar, pero solo senti como un pequeño corte, rasgo la camisa que llevaba pero no vi ningun signo de quemadura, eso si, si ha dolido un poco

"¡Muere, muere, Demonio! ¡Conviértete en polvo y desaparece! ¡Esto es todo para mi entretenimiento!, aparte, esta situación nos excita a ambos, ¿cierto?"

"Callese de una vez, padre Marciel region 4", le dije ya hartándome con su actitud y dandole otro golpe en el costado derecho, rompiendo una mesa

El albino se volvio a reincorporar, pero ya este se veia muy maltrecho, y eso que me contengo, tosiendo sangre y posiblemente le rompi unas costillas

"¡Paren ustedes 2 de una vez!"

Los 2 volteamos, vimos a cierta monja, una que bien reconozco, con parte de su ropa ensangrentada, mas las mangas de sus brazos

"Argento-san...", ...creo que estoy empezando a entender la situacion, solo espero estar equivocado

"Mira, si es mi asistente, Asia-chan, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Terminaste de poner la barrera?"

"Por favor padre digame, ¿es cierto?, de verdad iba a matar a ese hombre inocente..."

'¿hombre inocente?, creo que se refiere al hombre que se fue ensangrentado, si ella esta manchada asi, es posible que ella lo haya curado cuando salio del lugar'

"Si lo dices porque este prospecto a acosador sadico version monje del vaticano trato de descuartizar a mi cliente, en eso estas correcto"

Le replique todavia estando en guardia contra ese cabron, viendo la expresion de ella creo que me ha reconocido

"¿Cliente?, no, no..."

"Esta mierda que escapo dejo de ser humano, asi como el maldito enfrente mio, es un demonio, Hahaha, ¿Qué es lo que no estás entendiendo?"

"Aun asi, siendo exorcista no deberias hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo lograrias perder creyentes en vezde ganarlos"

"¿Castro-san..., un demonio...?", se veia ella con cierto shock, ingnorando un poco la conversacion del euforico alocado y yo

"Ama a tu prójimo como a ti mismo...", antes de que ella dijera mas interrumpí a asia

Los 2 de inmediato me vieron con sorpresa

"No hay otro mandamiento mas importante que eso, San Marcos 12:31"

Simplemente se me quedaron los 2 viendome en shock, desafie las leyes naturales del mundo

Recite un versiculo de la biblia sin sufrir daño

"Asi como en este caso, los sacerdotes tienen que aceptar los errores de sus prójimos, tu eres ni siquiera un remedo de sacerdote, eres peor que eso, encontrando excitación sin sentido en vacias palabras de 'arreglar' a los que nos invocan como nuestros clientes, si asi es tu punto de vista..."

"¡Como es posible!, ¡Tu eres un demonio de mierda!, ¡NO DEBERIAS SER CAPAZ DE RECITAR LAS PALABRAS DEL DIOS DE MIERDA!"

"me das asco...", lo ultimo se lo dije muy seriamente, hasta la paciencia de buda tiene un limite, y aun con mi explicacion se la acaba de pasar por los huevos, no sirve racionar con el

Su cara no tenia precio esa furia marcada en su rostro, que lentamente se reincorporo y empezo a reir, pero una risa psicópata, creo que si de por si estaba roto, ya lo termine de romper mas de lo que ya esta

"Un demonio..., ¡Un demonio hablando de las enseñanzas de ese bastardo!"

"¡Sermoneándome igualmente como los desgraciados del vaticano!"

"¿Bastardo?, ¿no que ustedes son de mucho amor y comprension de las palabras de dios?", le dije contestándole tranquilamente, aunque por dentro la furia con el empezo a salir con fuerza

La monja, estaba tanto atenta a nuestra platica, como tratando de asimilar lo que esta ocurriendo viendo a su 'sempai' enloquecer, y a mi volviendome rojo de ira

"¡Se que me odian hasta los tuétanos, y que somos enemigos por derecho, pero tu ya te estas pasando de pendejo incluso con los que ni siquiera tiene que ver directamente con la guerra entre las fuerzas biblicas!"

ya le dije cargando hacia a el y dandole un serio puñetazo en la cara, destruyendo la pared en el proceso y tambien la cama y un buro que estaba en la otra habitacion

"¡Ahahahahahahahaha!", se reia el, aunque se notaba algo cansado su risa por la euforia anterior

"¡Somos un grupo de herejes que fue abandonado por Dios!"

"Asia—tan y yo somos humanos que no pueden sobrevivir sin el apoyo de los Ángeles Caídos-sama"

"¿Asi que estan con los caidos, ehh...?", no me sorprende, eso explica sus palabras, estos son sacerdotes exiliados, lo que me temia, eso explica un par de cosas

Aquellos que son mas peligrosos que los mismos sacerdotes por diferentes cuestiones, y viendo a uno que particularmente entro en su loquera

Mire hacia el lugar donde se encontraba asia, "¿Y tu apoyas a estos cabrones?"

No decia nada pero de verdad se estaba muriendo de miedo, la veia en rodillas, no sabia que hacer, la expresion de su rostro fue mas dirijida a el freedy que a mi

Cuando vi que el desquiciado avanzada hacia a mi, ella se paro y parecia confrontarlo

"¡Ya no puedo soportarlo más...!", le decia al albino, que se detuvo entrente de los dos, poniendo manos hacia al exorcista callejero y a mi

"...no puedes matar personas sólo porque están ligados a un Demonio y tampoco puedes matar Demonios, ¡Está mal!"

"¡No hables mierda, perra!, ¡Tú también aprendiste que los Demonios son basura en la Iglesia!"

No se si estaba molesto o solo la regañaba, o solo era el

Le di tan fuerte en la cara que no reconozco sus expresiones, y eso que este ha hecho muchas estos min que hemos peleado

"¿¡En serio, hay algo mal con tu cabeza!?"

Ahora tiene una expresión ¿angustiada?, se nota que si le parti su mandibula con mis puñetazos, y eso que no he usado mi magia

"¡Hay buenas personas, incluso entre los Demonios!", asia lo decia con cierta determinacion, causando mas enojo al callejero

"¡No lo son, idioooooooota!"

"E-Eso es lo que pensé hasta hace poco… …Pero Castro-san es una buena persona"

"¡Eso no cambia incluso después de enterarme de que es un Demonio!, ¡Matar a alguien es imperdonable!, ¡Este tipo de acto…, Dios no permite estos actos!"

'Hace unos momentos no sabia que hacer, pero ahora tiene los 'huevos' para encararlo, me empieza a caer bien esta chica, aunque no parece entender del todo que el es un exorcista callejero'

En eso con su pistola le da un fuerte golpe en la cara, se veia un claro moreton, incluso madreado todavia tiene fuerzas el muy igualado

"…La chica Ángel Caído me dijo fuertemente que no puedo matarte, puesto que no puedo matarte, ¿Entonces puedo violarte o algo?", se empezo a acercar mas a ella, lo cual con otro golpe rasgo parte de su vestimenta, dejando ver parte de su ropa interior, y de su pecho rasgando su brasier

Lo cual la dejo en el suelo con un quejido de dolor, mientras este se empezo a acercar a la rubia

'...este cabron ahora si saco boleto', ahí voy, tanto haciendo 3 cosas, lo correcto, algo que me traera problemas, y sacar la furia obtenida recientemente

"Si no, no seré capaz de curar mi corazón, pero antes de eso, necesito matar a esa basu..."

No pudo terminar, ya que tenia un piano en mis manos, lo interrumpí diciendole, "¡Chinga tu madre, maldito imbecil!" y aventándole el piano directamente al desquiciado,

Ya no veia que este se moviera, me acerqué a el y parecia que aun respiraba, lo unico que hice fue quitarle las armas que poseia, la pistola, el sable apagado, y un par de botellas de agua bendita

Ese Exiliado debe de tener ese tipo de cosas, se las quite para que no pueda atacar de nuevo, definitivamente es muy impredecible y prevenido vale por 2, eso y para... probar

Con eso dejado claro me le acerque a ella dandole la mano y solo le dije, "Si en verdad no quieres estar con ellos ven conmigo, no hay mucho tiempo"

Se vio dudosa, pero rapidamente acepto, agarrando mi mano y rapidamente me fui corriendo para estar lo mas lejos del lugar

En especial debido a ruido, a sirenas de policia acercándose, como asia no invoco una barrera y el cliente se fue despavorido, no es de extrañar que las autoridades vinieran a su casa

A la par, circulos de angeles caidos surgen de un edificio aledaño mostrando a seres de alas negras, viendo lo ocurrido en la escena sin percatarse del duo que se hace preder de la vista

 **~Un tiempo despues...**

"Pasale, necesitas asearte", invito el moreno a la rubia, habian logrado con éxito llegar sin problemas al departamento, evitando a algunas personas, sobre todo, por que la ex-monja tenia la ropa rasgada, y en la huida parecia que este se la secuestro para vioarla u otras cosas peores

Aparte, al alejarse de la escena, se sintio energia magica cerca de ahí, por lo que no podria usar circulos magicos, aparte que asia no esta registrada por el clan gremory, por tanto no podria huir por el circulo magico

"Si, con permiso..."

"Mira", le señale uno de los cuartos que da para el baño

"Por ahora, quitate la ropa y ve a bañarte", le dije viendola como estaba muy sucia y ensangrentada, "No tengo ropa femenina, pero si unas prendas que puedes ponerte por el momento"

"Si-i... muchas gracias...", lo dijo con cierto temor, supongo que aunque salio en mi defensa aun desconfia de mi, vi como se dirigio al baño rapidamente

"te dejare las prendas cerca, mientras veme dejando tu ropa sucia al lado del escusado para lavarlas y ver si puedo remendarlas lo mejor posible"

"Si Castro-san", lo dijo con cierta pena, "y gracias por ayudarme..."

"Hay muchas cosas de que hablar, por ahora, solo aseate"

Asintiendo se fue directamente a la regadera, realmente no espere que este dia la misma chica que apenas he conocido ahora se duche en mi hogar, aunque no hubo opcion

No es realmente la primera vez que meto a alguien a mi casa, y que se asee, ya que le he permitido a las rameras que se 'desintoxiquen', la mayor partede las veces forzadamente por locura y media que estas presentaban

Pero tampoco es como que me permitiese que quedaran asi estando hasta arriba por las drogas y el alcohol, asi como no soy de los que iban a permitir que una copia barata del padre amaro version albina que sin importar que estaba realmente maguyado por mi, y perdiendo la razon con ganas, iba a cometer plena violacion frente a mis ojos

...no es que sea la primera vez que veo ese tipo de cosas, pero igualmente no lo iba a permitir

Me quitaba el pantalon y la camisa, asi como la chamarra, que si bien no 'sufri daño alguno', tenia la ropa ensangrentada por la sangre del sacerdote, añadiendo que sus balas y el sable los desgarraron por completo

Estando en boxers, vi como un brillo aparecio en medio del apartamento, viendo a una cierta pelirroja con rostro mortificado saliendo de ahi

"¡Brian!", solo se acerco y me abrazo

"¡Me alegra que estes a salvo!", se notaba su preocupacion en su voz, es de esos momentos que mandaba a volar su actitud refinada a uno mas de su edad

"...supongo que te enteraste de lo que le paso a mi cliente"

Al final de cada contrato, se manda una especie de reporte por parte del cliente, si no se recibe o hay uno malo es notificado de inmediato a mi superior, no me sorprende que se vea asi, debio de haber ido a la ubicación del cliente

"Si, cuando te estabas tardando demasiado mande a uno de mis familiares a buscarte, me informo que habia patrullas y un sacerdote muy mal herido siendo llevado por los paramedicos, asi como detecto circulos magicos de los caidos"

Me dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho

"¡Porque no contestabas tu celular, te estuve marcando por mucho tiempo!"

Le mostre un aparato roto en lo que quedaba de un bolsillo del pantalon, quedo completamente destrozado por la pelea contra ese loco de freed

"...Por mucho que yo quisiera no pude, ese loco me lo destruyo en el proceso", y sin contar que tengo a una monja exiliada en mi bañera

'y eso que aun no termino de pagar las mensualidades'

;_;

Le explique todo lo que paso, exceptuando la parte de que hui con ella

"Ademas no pude usar el circulo magico debido a que hubiese sido atacado por los caidos, aparecieron bastantes circulos de ellos, y pudo ser peor, al no haber una barrera magica que usara las habilidades enfrente de las autoridades y que hubiese una masacre entre la policia y los caidos"

"Entiendo...", me dijo para luego mirarme por todas partes, incluso moviendo sus manos a partes de mis brazos, pecho y espalda

"¿Que haces?"

"Trato de buscar heridas en ti, pero al parecer no hay ninguna"

"Como te he dicho, el sable si sentí contacto pero el daño ha sido muy poco, asi como las balas de luz, las senti como balas de pintura, pero no estoy envenenado por el poder sacro de estos"

Lo que no le dije es que dije una oracion de la biblia, si se entera, me mata con su poder de la destruccion, puede dar algo de miedo si se lo propone

Me lo demostro cuando entrenabamos a issei, aun si este ha progresado se le pasa la mano un poco, por mi no tengo problema esa motivación, aunque al castaño le va en friega

"...Entonces me retiro, solo trata de no provocar mas proble..., ¿eso es vapor saliendo de tu baño?"

Se podia ver el vapor saliendo de ese cuarto

"Si, como quede manchado de sangre pense en bañarme, ahora se esta cayendo el agua"

"Bien, solo me alegra que estes bien"

Se torno mas seria momento despues, "Te espero mañana temprano, la situacion con los angeles caidos ha empeorado y talvez tendremos que tomar medidas mas drasticas, no puedo perdonar este ataque a uno de mis sirvientes"

Me dirigí directo al cuarto con todo y mis cosas, toalla, ropa limpia, etc.

Disimulando que voy a dejarlas para bañarme y tuve que hacer como de que entraba, adentro vi que asia aun seguia ahí, desnuda..., parecia que no sabia como regular el agua por que aun tenia manchas de sangre en ella

Y asi sin mas, se fue por el circulo magico, con una cara que se veia su clara molestia en su rostro, no le ha hecho gracia lo ocurrido el dia de hoy

Si ella puede ser un tanto aterradora cuando se molesta, no quiero imaginarme como se pondra sona en este asunto

Ya al final de todo esto puse sus ropas a lavar, las mias tambien aunque luego le pediria a akeno que me las reparara con magia, ya tenia mi ropa limpia en el baño, nomas tenia que esperar que asia acabara, de las prendas que encontre vi que tenia un sueter y una playeras que me quedaban chicas, al igual que unos shorts que no me quedan

Le quedarian grandes a ella pero es lo unico que se acerca a su talla

'...tal vez estoy haciendo una pendejada al ayudarla, pero no podia dejarla ahí, ¿en que te has metido argento-san?, ya que tambien estoy dentro'

 **[Fin de la Transmisión]**

Como se puede ver, a brian actualmente tiene problemas con su cuerpo, su poder magico es anormalmente alto, el entrenamiento le ha servido de momento, pero son ataques puede que basicos pero con gran potencia

Asi, se ha visto que no tiene tolerancia a ciertas cuestiones, como lo visto con freed y asia

Moralmente se impulsa a ciertas acciones, las cuales son responsables del titulo de Caballero Negro

Ya al pasar la historia todo tendra sentido alguno

 **~O-Making-Chivas 1 [Archivo Extra 1: Confianza]**

En un lugar en donde se oian rayos de electricidad cayendo con fuerza,yace un castaño con ojos en espiral, no muy lejos a un pelinegro que jadea un poco de pesades, a akeno se le paso la mano con el voltaje de sus hechizos

Este es el tipo de entrenamiento que estos 2 realizan con la reina de rias, o mas especificamente, el castigo/entretenimiento según la perspectiva de quien lo viera de la sadomasoquista cuando no se cumplen metas especificas en los escasos tiempos para entrenar que ella puede proveer

"es todo por hoy chicos~, espero que mañana sean mas..., resistentes~", de manera de teseo/burla decia akeno mientras en lo ultimo se relamio los labios para despues irse por un circulo magico

De ser enemigos, ella no se hubiera contenido si o si, lo malo es que al contenerse, el 'castigo' se extiende por media hora mas

En ese momento los 2 sintieron un fuerte escalofrió, aunque no lo negaran, con este sufrimiento de primera mano, servia de 2 maneras, que akeno se relajara y que no se la agarrara contra ellos si es que ella quedaba 'insatisfecha' en las peleas contra demonios callejeros

Y que aprendieramos a sobrevivir contra alguien mas fuerte que nosotros, en caso de encontrar a algun angel, caido, o aliados de estos

Puede que sepa pelear de la vieja escuela, pero una cosa son simples delincuentes, y otra muy distinta es que me enfrente a seres que, tomando en cuenta a la yamato nadeshiko, que con un ataque bien cargado y sin contenerse de su magia de rayo me puede mandar facilmente al otro mundo

"Siento que me muero, ¡por que acepte esto en primer lugar!", issei se quejaba mientras se recomponia del ataque de akeno

"Tu dijiste que querias una experiencia de combate real, que mejor dado por la 'mas fuerte de nosotros despues de rias, realmente no espere que a pesar que se contuviera y aun asi nos dejo bien maguyados"

"¡¿Se estaba conteniendo?!"

Ya esta llorando a mares, es entendible ya que a diferencia de mi le ha dejado realmente fregado, bueno, no es nada que unas vendas y un poco de licor no puedan resolver

"oye senpai, ¿realmente no sabes nada de tus padres, o de tu pasado?"

"¿...a que viene esa pregunta?"

"por tus poderes sacros"

"¿como?"

Me explico algo que no habia tomado en cuenta, aunque si tiene sentido

Las evil pieces no sirven para los humanos, sirve para reencarnar otras razas

La duda proviene de mi, al ser alguien con poder sacro, podria tener adn de angel caido

"Issei", le estaba hablando mientras procesaba esa nueva informacion

"¿Si?"

"...no tengo ni la mas minima idea si poseo sangre de caido"

"pero esos poderes sacros, y que eres un angel caido, podria significar muchas cosas, como que puedas ser un..."

"te sere franco", le decia mientras parece molestarse, interrumpiendolo, realmente cree que tengo herencia de caido

"puede que tenga este poder, pero desde haber sido reencarnado es la primera vez que conozco sobre el mundo sobrenatural, ademas fui atacado por ella en ese dia, si estuviera de su lado, ¿por que atacarme en primer lugar?"

Se quedo pensando detenidamente, "entonces lo de yuuma..."

"tendra sus motivos aparte de la sacred gear que tienes, pero fuera de eso, es la primera vez que la veia, asi que te lo dire y que quede claro, esa ramera trabajo por su cuenta"

"entonces...,perdon, yo creia que..."

"¿de que te disculpas?"

"...por un momento he pensado que a ti te pasa las cosas mas geniales, y que, incluso si eres alguien nuevo, podrias tener malas intenciones, como ser un agente de los caidos o"

Paro al sentir una mano en el hombro

"no te preocupes por eso", le decia mientras con otra mano se la ofrecia para ayudarlo a levantarse

"entiendo tus razones para sospechar, pero te juro que realmente no he tenido nada que ver con ella, por cierto..."

"¿Si?"

"1 cosa mas"

Antes de contestar, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

"Tenme mas confianza, ademas, no hay nada bueno de lo que yo tengo, mi condicion es mas sera que la tuya, tu necesitas ser mas fuerte, yo tengo que evitar lastimas a otras personas por error entendido"

Si bien al principio se iba a quejar, issei quedo muy atento a lo dicho por brian, este realmente se molesto que el castaño lo viera de esa manera

"Dejando claro esto, desde mañana empezaremos a ir mas serios en el entrenamiento fisico"

"A-asi que ha llegado ese dia..."

"Tranquilo" le decia mientras este se mueve como gelatina

"estara rias ahi, puede que tengas suerte y, no se, se deje estar encima tuyo durante las lagarti..."

"¡NOSVEMOSMAÑANAQUETENDREMOSUNLARGODIACUIDESESENPAIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Y asi un castaño se volvio un correcaminos cambiando su actitud en un giro de 360 Grados alejandose rapidamente, el entrenamiento ha dado frutos por su velocidad

Mientras el moreno se quedo suspirando al ver lo facil que issei puede ser convencido

No muy lejos de ahí por un arbol bien oculta, akeno oyo la conversacion de ellos 2 y ve que el moreno se fue para seguir con su entrenamiento nocturno

Es fin de semana, por lo que suele entrenar hasta desfallecer, intentando dominar sus poderes, en esa noche iba a entrenar unicamente el poder sacro, por lo que se veia este dandole a arboles y rocas con lanzas y bolas de luz

Ella se quedo detenidamente pensando en lo dicho por brian

"...confianza", murmuro, mientras veia detenidamente que el moreno a pesar de haber recibido muchos impactos de sus ataques, queria seguir practicando con sus poderes

Viendo con seriedad el poder sacro que este emanaba en sus ataques

Para luego desaparecer en un circulo magico, para reportar las actividades de brian, en donde los resultados de sangre del mismo simultaneamente han salido en esos momentos en otra parte del inframundo


	3. Capitulo 3: La Dura Verdad a la Doncella

**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde dias posteriores de enero: Me lleva la Diabla...¡Literalmente!]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...]**

 **Arco 1: Ese Wey es del diablo, siendo esta diabla mi ama...: Capitulo 3: La Dura verdad de una Doncela Exiliada]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y encerrándome por que no celebro san valentino]**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Es de madrugada, el sol brilla, los pajaros cantan

Y una monjilla esta encima de mi

…

'espera ¿que?'

Ella se escabullo en la noche, preguntandole por que me dijo que aun se sentia insegura, lo entiendo, con lo que paso ayer es normal que no se sienta segura del todo

No me moleste en que se durmiera conmigo

Aunque ahí un poco de contacto, ya que como no lleva ropa interior se puede sentir muy cerca sus pechos, y su piel

...

'...creo que me esta afectando el juntarme con issei'

Me levante con cuidado para no despertarla, como se veia ayer, necesita descansar muchisimo

Saliendo del cuarto fui a la lavadora para sacar la ropa que fue echada y anteriormente reparada lo mas posible con aguja e hilo, siendo el de asia, ya que haria que esta akeno fuese la que pudiera reparar mis ropas con magia

Esto por que por obvias razones no mandaria a reparar la de asia con ella

Por suerte tengo ventana corrediza y un pequeño balcon en donde se puede colgar la ropa, ahí deje que la ropa se seque, incluida la de la joven

Asegurándome la oculte entre mis ropas lo mejor posible, por si algunos de mis compañeros vieran mi balcon por si las moscas

En lo que se secan, saque ingredientes para hacer un desayuno rapido

Como tenia aun un poco de sueño debido a que son las 7 y que aun es muy temprano, mas por que es fin de semana, solo prepare un desayuno ingles

Ya que es fin de semana, cuando no hay clases, y a issei le avise que queria descansar hoy, no tenia las ganas para entrenar, y eso que le di el aviso desde el lunes

No me espere que por lo de ayer de asilo a una ex-monja, si rias se entera..., me la va a mentar

...pero no es como que pudiera dejar realmente a asia en manos de esos sacerdotes exiliados, me queda mas que claro que ella ha sido verdaderamente engañada

Aun con la posibilidad de quedar encerrado 1 hora a solas con cierta pelinegra, sujeto de pies a cabeza para que akeno 'descargue' todas sus tensiones en mi

Si bien me atrae un poco ese lado de ella, da un poco de miedo lo que se le podria ocurrir, no lo negare, ya que los castigos de metas inclumplidas con issei han sido realmente dificiles

 **~10 min despues**

"¿Pasa algo, acaso no te gusta algo del desayuno?"

"No... es solo que esta comiendo mucho"

'y eso que es solo el desayuno'

Solo hice un simple desayuno ingles, huevos fritos, tocino, un par de salchichas, frijoles y un par de tostadas francesas, y un poco de jugo

Estar viviendo en japon no significa que deba cocinar siempre comida japonesa, de ves en cuando hago platillos de mexico o de otro pais u estilo, para variarle y no comer casi lo mismo, que al hacer esto no me hacer, 'quedar harto' de una comida en especifica

Claro que medi las porciones, aunque creo que me sirvo lo de 3 personas por porcion, de verdad esta hambre que me cargo es canija, aun no se sabe del todo el alcance de mis habilidades, o que si el [Peon M] que tengo es la causa de mi gran apetito

"Esto esta... ¡Delicioso!"

Por lo visto se habia atrevido a comer, y con emocion despues del primer bocado, como si fuese la ultima comida que haya tenido

"Tranquila, no se va a ir, si quieres mas puedo prepararlo, de todas maneras no es algo muy elaborado"

"¡¿De verdad?!", lo pregunto un tanto incredula por lo dicho de parte de brian

"Si, no tengo problema"

De por si tengo el refri bien abastecido por esa condición extraña que tengo, llenando la nevera una vez por semana por la ingesta enorme de comida, y eso que vivo solo

Cuando normalmente deberia de dura semanas lo que contiene el refri comúnmente

A los pocos minutos terminamos, si le prepare un poco mas, si no tuviese esta hambre atroz le hubiese compartido de mis platos, pero de verdad es atroz y de verdad mi cuerpo me lo pide

Terminando de comer ella se fue al cuarto, queria cambiarse a su ropa anterior, la cual con este viento ya se habia secado

Despues de un rato solo estabamos los 2 en la sala en silencio, no sabia que decirle y ella se mostraba incomoda por la situacion actual

Se que tengo que ir a la academia, pero la cita lo movieron para la tarde, casi noche, por lo que aun hay tiempo, debo de averiguar que hacer en este momento con respecto a asia antes de que se me arme una muy buena

"Supongo que te gusto el desayuno", habia que empezar la platica de alguna forma, ya que no se me ocurría como tratar de congeniar con ella

"Si, es lo mas rico que he comido en mi vida, muchas gracias gracias"

"No me digas que solo te daban pan y agua", lo dije con sarcasmo

"si..., tambien a veces vegetales y sopa"

"¿De verdad?, ni siquiera comida chatarra, rapida, de fonda"

"¿eh?, ¿hay mas tipos de comida?"

'¿...mas tipos de comida?, como ha vivido ella como para no conocer ni su propia comida'

Despues de una rapida explicacion, y ella que respondia sin problema, se llego la conclusion que ella ha llevado una vida sencilla

...no, un tanto reclusiva, muy cerrada, con poco o casi nulo conocimiento de muchas cosas que no tengan que ver con sus deberes de la iglesia

Ni yo me creo eso, …, ¿tal vez sea por sus poderes?, ya que según rias no tienen una vida facil los poseedores de sacred gears, lo que me cuenta ella me esta asegurando lo que rias me ha contado

"...sabes que, esto hare", le dije mirandola a los ojos, "no se como seguir ayudandote, ya que por derecho somos enemigos, lo digo por que soy un demonio y tu una ex-monja", le decia mientras esta bajaba la cabeza

"Pero aun asi, veo que de verdad no quieres estar con esas personas, asi que, por ahora tratare que te quedes aquí, ocultandote de ellos lo mas que me sea posible"

Subio la mirada agachada con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos

"D-de verdad"

"Si, posiblemente me meta en problemas pero es la mejor manera, este edificio es uno que esta a nombre de la familia de mi ama", le decia a ella, que se mostraba un poco temerosa

"Aun asi, no tiene muchos inquilinos, aparte, estar protegido por una barrera contra cualquier ser que no sea humano o ser sobrenatural enemigo, un ejemplo claro son los caidos"

"Aunque si recibo visitas por parte de la nobleza en la que pertenezco, son muy raras las ocaciones que me visitan, por lo que no habria mucho problema ocultarte, solo por si acaso, evita las ventanas"

"En serio-o, no quisiera causarte problemas"

"Puedo cuidarme solo, asi que no te preocupes por eso, ademas, lo vi en ti"

Se giro la cabeza como confundida mientras me retiraba hacia la salida, "vi algo que, si te hubieses quedado con ese loco se podria perder, coraje y determinacion..., cosas que ultimamente muchos les falta, y seria realmente triste que alguien de buen corazon las perdiera por aquellos que buscan tus habilidades"

Se quedo quieto bastante tiempo, ya que no estaba creyendo lo que brian le estaba diciendo en estos momentos

"Voy por unos ingredientes a la ciudad, si ves un circulo magico o sientes algo raro, hay un hueco entre un cofre que tengo entre el buro y la cama, escondete ahí rapidamente"

Brian se fue empezando a salir de la sala para salir del hogar

No vio que asia empezo a soltar unas lagrimas despues de haber cerrado la puerta

 **~En medio de un sol fuerte, unas horas mas tarde...**

Me he tardado mas de lo pensado, si fui por los ingredientes para la comida de la semana, eso y aparte fui a obtener un celular nuevo, ya que el otro me lo rompio el..., creo que su nombre era ¿Freddy Zelda?

Me empezaba a dirigir hacia la casa para prepararme para la reunion de al rato..., pero, empece a sentir algo familiar...

'...¡Energia sacra!'

Debido a los entrenamientos de akeno, he desarrollado la deteccion de magia

Y gracias a los objetos robados al padre amaro, parece que puedo sentir si un objeto similar esta cerca, por que antes de dormir, revise las armas de ese tipo, por lo que tenian al parecer una especie de objeto cristalino dentro de ello, el cual emana la energia sacra necesaria para pelear contra demonios

Por instinto me acerque a donde provenia la energia, ahí senti que el viento paro y el cielo se obscurecio un poco de repente

Habia entrado a una barrera magica

Al acercarme a las fuentes de energia lentamente, deje mis cosas compradas a otro lado para que no me estorbaran, ahí los vi, un pequeño grupo de sacerdotes, por que sacerdotes, por que traian los mismos ropajes del otro loco que 'pelee' anoche, algunos con sus espadas de luz en la cintura, como esperando algo

'...mas sacerdotes exiliados'

Por lo visto, y mas por el grupo de 10 personas, esto se esta volviendo muy peligroso

Al parecer, va a haber una especie de reunion con alguien, por lo que saque mi celular, ya que me disponia a sacar fotografias, esto podria ayudar para la reunion mas tarde

Esto nos ayudara si es que logro hacer funcionar el celular, si el otro no entendia sus funciones bien, este menos

"Donde estara ese demonio, deberia de haber llegado hace horas"

"Si, ya llevamos bastante tiempo aquí parados, tenemos que dar el informe usual, ademas que hemos perdido a la doncella sagrada"

"Y todo por que ese desquisiado de freed ha sido muy mal herido, si hubiera regresado cuando se le ordeno por raynare-sama no estariamos en este problema"

"Si, asi no hubiese sido perdida la monja, espero que el no se moleste con nosotros de lo que ha pasado"

"¿Entoces diganme, que es lo que le ha pasado a mi querida asia-chan?"

Fueron interrumpidos por una voz muy cercana de ellos

Se vio que un circulo magico aparecio, del mismo salio un tipo rubio, con los ojos cerrados y que parecia calmado, y una chica con cadenas en algunas partes de su cuerpo, la cual parecia entre exitada y con una expresion perdida su mirada

"Y bien, como va la operación, espero que todo vaya según lo planeado con los caidos, y con el personal de kokabiel"

Hubo uno de los exiliados que se empezo a acercar al demonio

"Lamento decirlo pero..."

Le explico acerca de lo sucedido en la noche de lo poco que pudieron hacer hablar al sacerdote loco ya que ha quedado en un estado muy delicado, y menos por que la ex monja que tenia la sacred gear para curar a cualquier ser, ya sea angel, caido o demonio estaba extraviada y no la encontraban por ningun lado

"Ya veo, asi que ese es el problema", lo dijo sonando muy tranquilo, ese tipo de voz que me recordo a akeno, con una combinacion de amabilidad de Yuuto, pero mas siniestro

Acto seguido hizo aparecer unas cuchillas y los despacho rapidamente, fue un tanto veloz, apenas y pude ver como el los ataco hasta dejar a solo uno que lo medio dejo con cortes en su cuerpo

"Bola de inutiles", dijo el rubio que mostro con gran molestia, como que se disponia a retirarse pero aparecio un circulo de comunicación a su oido, no se podia oir claramente lo que salia de ese circulo pero no era tan necesario debido a lo que decia el de ese lado

"No se preocupe...si...encontrare a la chica para que siga el plan, de todas formas, no puedo permitir que mi gran trofeo sea robado, me ha costado incluso haberme hecho daño a proposito para hacerla excomulgar y que pudiera ser traida hasta aqui"

"...incluso siendo un cadre, es cruel con los suyos...sacrificar a los que estan en la iglesia abandonada, esos 4...no es que me importen unos sucios caidos con tal de que hagan lo planeado, su obsesión con ser los mejores de todo grigory sera su perdicion, incluso sabiendo que aquí se encuentran las hermanas de 2 de los maou..."

"...no tiene usted derecho a molestarse conmigo, tu fuiste el que insistio que la operación fuese aquí para incitar la guerra santa entre las fuerzas biblicas, de no ser asi, ya hubiese hecho a asia-chan mia, al igual que muchas otras de mi nobleza de doncellas sagradas"

"...si, puede que su soñado reinicio de la guerra de las 3 facciones este mas cerca...si, solo no olvide su parte del trato, no permitire irme sin mi preciado tesoro, mi posiblemente mejor exclava sexual, ya me muero de tenerla en mis manos para poder 'adiestrarla'"

"por supuesto que no, cadre kokabiel...por mi nombre, diodora astaroth no fallare con eso, ya que se hara todo lo que este a mi alcance para obtener a asia-chan a mi colección, y 'acondicionarla' para que sea un digno obispo de mi nobleza"

Esto último se podia ver claramente con los ojos un pocos mas abiertos, pero con una sonrisa suave y sadica, la cual tenia muy malas intenciones, que fueron progresando y haciéndose más graduales y evidentes a medida que la conversacion con el tal 'kokabiel' continuaba

Al terminar de hablar, desaparecio el circulo, con una seña, la chica encadenada hizo un poder de fuego que calzino los restos de los sacerdotes

Ya terminando, se le acerco a su 'amo' y este le dijo, "vamos Angelica-chan, es hora de continuar con tu 'acondicionamiento' con las demas hermanas~", mientras le agarraba una nalga en el proceso y son absorbidos por el circulo

Sin antes decir al sacerdote sobreviviente, "¡Ve rapidamente con los demas y asegurate de encontrar al maldito que me ha separado de mi asia!"

Con dificultad, este se fue retirando, no sin antes romper la barrera magica

'…, ¡¿Que chingados acaba de pasar?!'

Lo primero fue que como era otro modelo de celular, no sabia tampoco bien como usarlo bien, por que en vez de ponerlo en foto, lo puse en video

La inexperiencia de mi incapacidad de utilizar un telefono de buena manera, mas al estar realmente atento a lo que acaba de suceder, tengo en mis manos algo que es realmente importante

Senti muchisimos tipo de emociones, realmente cerca de lanzarse contra ese demonio, los cuales cesaron con 2 pensamientos en mente, '...¡Asia, La Reunion!'

Tengo que ir de inmediato a donde esta asia, los demas deben saber esto lo antes posible

Sali de volada a mi apartamento corriendo lo mas que mis piernas me lo permitiesen, dejando lo comprado de despensa en el parque, esto es mas importante que los alimentos de la semana y por mucho

Desde la perspectiva de otras personas parecia un maratonista triatleta con exteroides por la velocidad de este, que levantaba el polvo por donde recorria

Llegando al edificio y subiendo lo mas rapido que podia entrando al departamento

Ahí, vi a la ex monja la cual por suerte no le habia pasado nada, la cual se veia realmente inquieta y un tanto asustada en uno de los sillones de la sala

La razon, una rias con muy mal humor en otro de ellos, parece que esta aquí desde hace un rato

"¡Brian!, ¡me podrias explicar que hace una chica de la iglesia...!"

Mientras decia esto, fui por una bateria portatil que tengo hace tiempo, para el celular, ya que es nuevo, pero no esta cargada la bateria del todo

"¡Te estoy hablando, no me estas escuchan...!"

Se acerco al cuarto para llamarme la atencion, al mismo tiempo que yo salia del mismo encontrandonos cara a cara muy cercanamente

"¡Si..., te tengo mucho que explicar...!"

"¿eh?, ¡¿que?!"

"¡Pero no hay tiempo, debemos irnos rapido...!"

Durante esa explicacion, ya con cargador encendido y conectado a la corriente, dijo con cierto jadeo por la carrera que se hecho, ya que fue con ganas

"¿Que es lo que sucede?, ¿Por qué te vez tan agitado?"

Mientras decia esto se paro casi en la salida de la puerta para salir, viendo que ella lo iba a detener le dijo mirandole a los ojos, con la mona en brazos

"¡Ve de inmediato a la academia, y reune a todos, incluso a sona y sequito, yo llegare a pie con ella, yo les explicare ahi!"

"¡Agarrate fuerte!"

"¿por que?, ¡Kyaaaaaa!"

En esa conversacion, a la mitad, habia salido del cuarto, para luego lanzarse de 3 pisos hacia debajo de un salto, y con un grito de panico de la rubia en el proceso

Rias le iba a tratar de detener, pero vio que el realmente iba de camino a la academia

...se quedo un tanto estatica, pero al procesar rapidamente lo ocurrido, suspiro y se teletransporto al club

No habia visto a brian de esa forma antes, debio de haber sido algo que descubrio como para ponerlo asi

 **~Cerca de la 1 de la madrugada, de un rato despues**

Ya era de noche, todos sin excepcion, la nobleza de rias, la de sona y asia estaban ahí

¿El asunto?, el video que grabe en la tarde, lo cual viene del tema de los angeles caidos y exiliados en la zona

Si bien rias llego, ordeno a los demas irse rapidamente a la sala del consejo estudiantil

Los de su nobleza no entendieron esa orden tan repentina, mas que se suponia que hace una hora fue a ver a brian que no respondia a las llamadas de su departamento

No les tomo mucho tiempo para llegar hasta ahí, en donde sona en un principio penso que era para empezar formalmente la reunion, aunque vio que faltaba el moreno

Antes de preguntar, oyeron un "¡Kyaaaaa!" simultaneamente que se oia desde una ventana cercana a la habitacion, al asomarse unos cuantos vieron a brian con una asia paniqueada abrazada de uno de sus brazos, mientras el otro se agarraba de la ventana para acceder por ella

Rapidamente la abrieron y les permitieron entrar a los 2, eso si, la mayoria se pudo alerta al ver a la rubia, mas debido a que esta fue una de las que fueron avistadas con los angeles caidos

Fue un tanto dificil para brian este encuentro, el cual, en parte gracias a que sona, la cual tenia un sistema de proyeccion de video, fue rapidamente a una de las computadoras que una de nobleza de sona, tsubasa, agarrandola rapidamente recibiendo un "¡Oye, que estas!"

No sin antes haber dejado a asia con issei con un rapido "Te la encargo un momento", haciendo que esta se quede con issei

"Se puede saber que estas haciendo, entras aquí con una agente de los angeles caidos y ahora estas..."

Se escucha la voz de sona mientras rapidamente brian conecta su celular a la laptop de yura, y activa el proyector para poder reproducir el video y que los presentes lo pudieran ver

"Se que esto es repentino..., pero esto que estoy haciendo es muy importante, y los aquí presentes deben saberlo, asia incluida"

Lo decia a la par que ya estaba todo listo para reproducir el video, los demas, aparte de estar alerta, se extrañaron verdaderamente por la expresion del rostro de brian

No lo han visto asi de preocupado y ansioso antes, con un poco de enojo mesclado

Al terminar de instalar todo, reprodujo el video, un poco movido por brian, pero con suerte, se podia oir todo bien de principio a fin

El moreno, en lo que se reproducia, se limito a explicar partes del mismo, para que entendieran que era lo que estos decian en unas partes inaudibles del video

Al termino de este, hubo reacciones mixtas de parte de los presentes en la sala oscura, esto por que a mitad del video rias, sona y otros cerraron cortinas, persianas y hicieron circulos magicos para evitar que se saliera esta informacion de la sala

Fue una discusion acalorada en esa sala, mas de brian con sona y rias, mas lo presentes que tenian informacion de lo ocurrido mas lo del video

Esto culmino en quedarse por esa noche en la academia, en cuartos especificos para que residieran todos aquí, en especial por el escandalo de la informacion

Un lider de grigory apoyando al que parece ser uno de los hermanos de los actuales 4 maou

Y mas que este ha admitido que ha estado robando a doncellas sagradas para un harem personal de esclavas

Añadiendo que los caidos, entre ellos la ramera, son usados como archivo expiratorio para un inicio de la guerra entre las 3 fuerzas biblicas

Seevian claramente disgustados todos los presentes, enojados, impactados, todo tipo de reacciones que culminaban con un poco pero cedida duda de que si todo esto es verdad

En ese momento, y ahora que estoy en una de las habitaciones compartida, estoy junto a asia en la misma cama

De todos los presentes, la informacion le dio de lleno a ella, su cara realmente palidecio en un severo shock emocional, se lleno de lagrimas y se oyo llantos provenientes de ella

La he estado abrazando fuertemente a asia hasta que se calmara, aun estando dormida se veia muy triste y no se despego del abrazo, lloro hasta dormirse en mis brasos

Durante ese dia, en el calor de la discusión fuerte que se dio en esa habitacion, a traves de mi para poder ayudarla a explicarnos algunas cosas involucradas con ella nos comento un poco de su vida

Ella es una huerfana dejada a las puertas de una ciudad de italia de una de sus iglesias

Cuando crecio, demostro las primeras habilidades de su sacred gear

Fue valorada como la santa doncella, una enviada de dios para curar a los seres humanos por ordenes de dios y sus angeles, estando en la iglesia, donde hacia 'milagros' a las personas, principalmente creyentes

Pero cuando un demonio estaba herido ella lo curo, precisamente el demonio denominado diodora, el que ha 'confesado' todo en ese video

Al ser vista por ezorcistas ese acto, fue vista como hereje casi de inmediato, la excomulgaron y expulsaron de la iglesia tachada de bruja

Ahí, un grupo de angeles caidos y de sacerdotes renegados la acogio, claro que estos se mostraron como otro grupo distinto de la iglesia

Siendo llevada a japon para una nueva vida disque 'trabajando para dios' en ese lugar, ya dandose cuenta del engaño al ver a los angeles caidos y lo sucedido con freedo

Una de las cosas que mas la impacto fue a ver a la chica que estaba un tanto encadenada, es 'su hermana mayor' a palabras de asia, aquella que ha convivido mas con ella

Rias y Sona estallaron en mucha furia soltando grandes cantidades de energia magica por lo descubierto

Los demas tambien se veian en colera por lo sabido, y mas por la historia de asia, mas especificamente casi todos lo de la nobleza de rias, tsubaki y tsubasa de parte de sona

Issei de verdad no se veia nada contento, tampoco lo estaba saji, el nuevo peon de sona, los cuales me ayudaron a consolar a asia

Esto fue extraño ya que empezaron a congeniar rapidamente con ella casi de inmediato, pero esto fue realmente de ayuda para poder hacer hablar a la ex-monja

Diodora astaroth, al ser un hermano de otro de los maou, acaba de declarar traicion a los demonios no solo por relacionarse con exiliados y angeles caidos, sino tambien por uno de los cadre de grigory

Dando termino a la discusión, ellas se quedaron en el consejo, según para hacer unas llamadas al gobierno demoniaco por lo descubierto, les comparti a ellas el video grabado de mi celular

Ahora mismo, y gracias a que fui un tanto discreto, excepto al traer de volada a asia a la academia, estamos resguardados en la academia todos, en si me hubieran dicho mas de que me traje a alguien relacionado con los caidos, pero al ser un 'testigo' importante estan mas ocupadas en manejar la informacion proporcionada

En la mañana me he despertado con asia aun en brazos, aunque si me trataba de safarme ella forza mas su agarre quedandonos mas pegados

Hasta el punto de quedar en una posicion incomoda

Por que lo se, por que ya mis brazos por ella llegaron a partes personales de ella

Que por ese acto ella se despierta, grita y me da un cachetadon guajolotero

Y para terminar, que por ese cachetadon y ella seguia agarrada fuertemente con la otra mano, reaccione haciendome para atrás, llevandomela

Cayendo de cabeza y ella quedando sentada en mi cara

...despues de otra cachetada, y de una disculpa de parte de los 2, mas mia que de ella, nos reunimos con los demas

El dia fue mas de vigilancia de otra cosa, issei es uno de los pocos que se quedo en su propia casa por tener a sus padres ahí, asi como otros de parte de la nobleza de sona, que tambien hacen vigilancia de dia, mientras nos tocara el turno de noche

Lo mismo que siempre hacemos, solo que nos estamos enfocando mas en solo estar atentos en la ciudad, por los angeles caidos, y mas que esta la posibilidad de que esta merodeando ese tal diodora

En si, sona aseguro que diodora, a diferencia de ella y rias, el tiene casi la nobleza completa

Y como no se sabe su capacidad de combate, ademas que pueden tener ventaja numerica, ahora si que la union hace la fuerza, por lo que despues de notificarle a sus familias, los miembros restantes se quedaran aquí para poder planear un ataque contra ellos

Ademas de cancelar un par de dias las clases para evitar que el alumnado quede en fuego cruzado si es que ellos deciden atacar en la academia

"Otro sucio demonio..., espera, ¿no te he visto antes?"

O eso es lo que esperaba, al estar dando un rondin por la academia en caso que alguien no deseado este por el ala norte, recibi una llamada de issei, el cual parecia estar en peligro

Con lo cual, me teletransporté a donde el, una vez ahí me le quede viendolo, vi que tenia su sacred gear activado, pero este tiene una forma muy distinta, en vez de solo la mano, ocupa todo su antebrazo, con la esfera verde mas grande, y su [Boost] sono mas de una vez

Hasta donde sabia, se llama twice critical su sacred gear, que solo duplicaba una sola vez su poder

Pero ahora es distinto, parece haber duplicado de nuevo su fuerza

Mire hacia adelante, vi a quien no me esperaba

La que se hacia llamar yuuma amano, la angel caido que fue la que me metio en el mundo sobrenatural en el mismo parque que estamos los 3 ahora mismo, que fue haciendose mas por la cantidad de exiliados y mas angeles caidos que fueron apareciendo

'...pero que 'perra' suerte tengo'

La misma cabrona que me asesino y me metio en todo este arguende en primer lugar

"...Yuuma"

"...Por lo menos eres un poco mas respetuoso que ese intento de hombre, por cierto, mi nombre es Raynare, no ese nombre falso"

"Algunos de los exiliados que trabajan en kuoh me dijeron que poseen a la monja que necesitamos, devuelvenla y no sufriran mas dañ..."

No pudo terminar la frase debido a que le avente una banca, a ver que se siente que estes todo tranquilo sin decirle nada a nadie y que te caigan los guamazos en previo aviso, o en este caso, que te empalen por el pecho sin motivo alguno

La mande un poco lejos, asi que con ese poco tiempo me dispuse a hacer un tipo venda a issei en el torax rompiendo mi camisa, su herida no era grave pero para evitar que sangrara mas por los ataques de raynare

"Vete, tienes que salir de aqui"

"No, aun puedo luchar, yo no..."

"Es mejor que lo hagas, te dare el tiempo que sea necesario, ve a traer ayuda, rapido"

"Pero..."

"¡Vete ya!, que presiento que esa mujer sera el menor de nuestros problemas"

El castaño, aun mal herido, gracias a la fuerza aumentada pudo moverse muy rapido, en direccion a la academia

"¡Maldito, como te atreves a dañarme a mi, la gran raynare!", salio una furiosa raynare de las profundidades del parque

"El mismo cabron que no tenia ninguna culpa al estar solo de paso esa noche y el cual mataste solo para no dejar testigos, en vez de solo borrar mi memoria"

Le conteste a la ahora mencionada raynare que se veia claramente molesta, eso y que traia unas ropas muy reveladoras en vez de ese vestido blanco que poseia esa noche

"...ademas, que yo sepa solo te avente una banca, no un tambo de gasolina prendida, yo sere un maldito, pero tu no tienes excusa para ponerte un traje estilo 'bondage' en pleno dia"

"¡Este es mi ropa de combate!"

"Hay weeeey, no sabia que las rameras tenian ahora un uniforme obligatorio para trabajar en los barrios rojos de la ciudad, supongo que los angeles caidos tienen problemas economicos o es lo mas usual, lo cual no me sorprende"

"¡Ahora si te mato desgraciado!"

Me lanzo 2 lanzas de luz, las cuales esquivo sin problemas

Y asi paso un ratito, yo evitando sus lanzas y orbes de luz de esa caida, mientras yo esperaba algo, se que no estoy solo...

"¡Deja de esquivar!"

"Deja de tratar de empalarme", le dije, haciéndola enojar mas

"Ademas, pueden salir, se que estan ocultos debido a que senti varias lanzas extra y balas de luz detrás de mi espalda"

Con esto, salieron varios exiliados, y 3 caidos mas, se que son caidos debido a que le salieron sus alas, el de la gabardina, una que, si bien no me equivoco en la informacion de una de mis clientas posee un traje estilo lolita-gothica y otra que..., no voy a mentir, se ve muy buena, y al moenos no es tan reveladora como la otra

Me empezaron a atacar al mismo tiempo, si bien las balas no siento que me afecten mucho

Las lanzas si estan surtiendo daño

Solo que a diferencia de la otra ocasión que me dio en el costado y sangraba

Me atraviesa a unos cm de mi cuerpo, si sangro, pero no penetra tanto, me ando sintiendo toro banderilleado

"¡¿Como es posible que un demonio sea inmune a la luz?!"

"Esto es una abominacion de los maou"

"Que dios se apiade de nosotros, una pesadilla acaba de nacer"

"...Y yo que pense que los demonios no podrian ser mas molestos"

'Molestos ustedes que me atacan con esas pistolas'

"Imposible, un demonio que no le afecte la luz..."

"Entonces lo que vi fue cierto, puedes manipular luz sin dañarte"

"Es una lastima que sea un demonio, tendria un gran potencial con nosotros"

"Dejen de estar charlando, ahí que matar a este desgraciado para que nos entregen a la ex monja"

Y asi decian la rubio tipo lolita, el de la gabardina, la peli azul y la aprendiz de ramera en ese orden

Y, aunque siguio progresando la pelea, en la que mas bien es huida y contraataque

No me permitian acercarme a ellos, pero si he podido usar mi magia

Con lo cual, con [Lanzas de hielo], he podido al menos alejarlos si me tratan de acercarme cuerpo a cuerpo, con flamas de quemar he podido dar a algunos, que por el fuego se ponen a cubierto

Lo malo es que los caidos si han podido mantenerme a raya a diferencia de los exiliados

Me empiezan a cansarme poco a poco, espero que al menos issei haya podido llegar a salvo a la academia

Poco despues que se fue y en medio del combate, ellos envocaron una barrera magica, y creo que es el tipo que nulifica el circulo magico, por que ya he tratado de irme de ese modo sin éxito alguno, y si los demas vienen para aca tardaran un tiempo

Debo resistir lo mas que pueda para que los demas puedan llegar a tiempo

"Debo reconocerlo, para ser solo uno, realmente eres persistente"

"Igualmente, pero no me quda otra opcion, menos si diodora aparece tambien en el combate"

Ahí, exceptuando a algunos exiliados que siguieron atacando, muchos de los presentes se detuvieron

Se me quedaron viendo un poco raro debido a que no me entendian, se veia su mirada estando bastante confundidos

"¿De que estas hablando?", pregunto el de la gabardina

"¿Acaso no se enteraron?, fueron engañados por uno de sus superiores, y por medio de un demonio llamado diodora astaroth"

"¡Eso es imposible, ninguno de nuestros amados cadres haga algo asi!", respondio la lolita

Aunque mis palabras surtieron efecto, se veian los caidos extrañados y muy soprendidos

Por otro lado la mayoria de los sacerdotes exiliados, en un ataque combinado me trataron de atacar para alejarme de los caidos que no creian lo que estaba diciendo, me pude alejar lo suficiente para hacer lo siguiente

Se que no se van a poner a ver el video, menos si me embaten con tanto fuego

Pero si podran oirlo

Saque mi telefono, puse el video a todo volumen y lo reproduci, solo para seguir siendo atacado por ellos, que han intuido lo que trato de hacer, muchos de ellos tratando de darme al celular sin éxito

"Escuchen lo que esta siendo reproducido aquí, y entenderan a lo que me refiero"

 **~Cerca del parque, unos 15 min despues**

"Issei-senpai dijo que es por aquí..., su olor es predominante…", decia koneko la cual junto con kiba, yura, momo, asi como saji y rukuro estaban cerca de ahí, solo para encontrar algo que no esperaban, si se encontraba el moreno peleando, pero ahora, era una batalla campal

Los caidos que estaban ahí sin supervisión se encontraban atacando a sus 'camaradas' exiliados, y brian parecia casi pelear entre ambos bandos

En especial debido a que los caidos ignoraban por completo al moreno, asi como el solo se concentraban con los sacerdotes, mas un grupo especifico mientras otros solo se limitaban a curar a algunos de ellos

Viendo que ya quedaban muy pocos, en especial por que el castro le metio un buen gancho al uno de ellos, como en efecto en cadena fueron 3 golpeados

Los exiliados restantes del grupo especifico donde atacaban se retiraban sin éxito debido a las lanzas de luz que caian, asi como que solo quedaban los caidos

Al acercársele una angel caida peliazul, el grupo rodeo al castro de inmediato, poniendose en posicion de pelea por si esta buscaba seguir dañando a brian, el cual se veia con sangre y un poco agotado

"...no se preocupen, se puede decir que estamos en buenos terminos", dijo brian al ver que podrian atacar a la peliazul

"Brian-kun, estos son los que te atacaron en primer lugar a ti y a issei-kun, no son de fiar..."

"Asi como los que te engañan para ser un cordero de matadero solo para hacer una lucha sin sentido, ¿no es asi Dohnaseek?, si no me equivoco"

"...si bien detesto que un demonio me hable con tanta formalidad, la verdad es clara, nos han visto la cara, ¡Y por uno de nuestros lideres!", respondio asi el mencionado, con una cara para nada contenta

"¡Como pudimos ser tan estupidos como para caer tan bajo de esa manera!, y encima, por un sucio demonio de clase alta, ", decia la loli furiosa de manera inmadura, con lo orgullosa que se veia

"Y no solo eso..., ser manipulados por uno de los hermanos de un maou, para hacer el trabajo sucio y arriesgandonos a crear una guerra, siendo segados por ser alavados por azazel-sama y shenhazai-sama...". decia la peliazul, con la mirada hacia abajo, viendo su frustracion, pero aun enfrente del grupo dedemonios

"...No, ¡debe de ser una maldita broma!...", decia raynare con un gran panico sacudiendo con sus manos su cabeza, casi al borde de la desesperacion

"Pues yo no me estoy riendo, con lo que te aseguro que no es broma", se lo dije a raynare con sarcasmo, "...si bien no me importa lo que ustedes vayan a hacer, ¿No es mejor que vayan a informar esto a alguno de sus cadres?, al menos si asi los castigan podrian tener pruebas de lo que ha hecho uno de sus lideres, de todas maneras los maou ya estan investigando este incidente, asi que mejor aprovechen para LARGARSE de una vez de aqui"

Me miraron en cierta forma molestos, pero despues asintieron, yendose uno a uno

Igualmente los exiliados de parte de los caidos se empezaron a retirar de inmediato, sin importarle los cuerpos de los que fueron sus compañeros y llevandose a algunos que se encuentran muy heridos consigo

"Si te vuelvo a ver, te juro que sin importar con cuantos vengas, no vas a salir ilesa de aquí ramera", se veia indignada y aun con poco orgullo frustrado raynare, pero no pudo decir nada, se teletransporto de ahí antes de poder responder

La unica que se quedo fue la peliazul, "...gracias por advertirnos sobre lo ocurrido, y de pasarme la prueba de la traicion de los nuestros, espero que podamos resolver esto de nuestra parte antes de que nos hagan un movimiento en nuestra contra en Grigory"

Dijo asintiendo con un poco de arrepentimiento, para despues retirarse en un circulo magico para alcanzar a los suyos

Los demas se me quedaron viendo fijamente sin entender realmente que acaba de pasar, a la par que la barrera magica se destruyo

 **~Tiempo después en la academia con clases normales**

2 dias han pasado desde la retirada de los angeles caidos y parte de sus fuerzas

Los cuales asia quedo como testigo protegido en ese tiempo, ya dada su declaracion, con la ayuda del castro debido a que no penso que el demonio que curo hace un mes haya hecho tanto daño a su persona, asi como a su 'protectora', encargada de ella en la iglesia

Sin contar que aunque los caidos se retiraron, diodora podria estar aun en la ciudad

Despues de un tiempo, nos llamaron de vuelta, de nuevo, al salon del consejo, para ver el resultado de las acciones recientes

Se paro sona dirijiendose hacia los presentes

"Como ya sabran, un evento sucedió en estos dias, la reciente actividad de los angeles caidos, los sacerdotes exiliados matando a clientes humanos y una evidencia de traicion por parte de 2 facciones...", y asi siguio explicando sona mientras oia murmurar a alguien cerca

"No entiendo, por que es tanto problema..."

Yuuto que estaba mas cerca respondio a issei lo que queria decir sona, "Las facciones biblicas si bien no estan en guerra, hay un cierto anmisticio, la evidencia de kokabiel y del heredero de astaroth son acciones claras de que las quieren quebrar, para desatar otra gran guerra santa"

"¿o-otra gran guerra?"

"Segun nuestra ama y sitri-san harian parecer la 1ra y 2da guerra mundial como un juego de niños en un arenal"

Se oyo tragar fuerte tanto de saji como de issei, se habian dado cuenta de lo fragil de la situacion, al ser de nuevo ingreso no entendian del todo la gravedad hasta ahora

"...como iba diciendo...", alzo un poco la voz sona, debido a que la interrumpimos, "por nuestra parte, el gobierno de los demonios al emitir una investigacion sucedió 2 cosas, la primera fue que diodora astaroth esta profugo, desaparecio sin dejar rastro"

Su expresion se volvio mas seria, "Lo segundo, es que el ha hecho algo que nos podria meter en problemas con el vaticano"

"Se podria saber que fue lo que hizo", pregunto kiba, con cierta molestia al mencionar el vaticano

"resulta que diodora desde hace tiempo ha estado buscando monjas, madres superioras y en este caso, santas doncellas para... 'romperlas' y 'entrenarlas' para su propio harem"

Decia mientras su rostro parecia mostrar disgusto mientras seguia seria, "...las que estan en su nobleza fueron miembros importantes de la iglesia, la ultima en desaparecer fue la que estaba a cargo de la señorita argento, que ya tenia mas de 3 meses de desaparecida"

"actualmente, tras una orden de parte del gobierno demoniaco mas la intervencion del Maou Belzeebub, la mayoria de ellas acaban de ser asesinadas al ayudar a escapar a diodora, solo 3 fueron capturadas, en proceso de interrogacion y curacion, de las cuales 2 con tal de evitar proporcionar informacion de diodora cometieron suicido voluntario"

"Desgraciadamente tambien", dijo rias con una cara de repulsion al ver unas imágenes proporcionadas por el caso de diodora, "El, las torturaba tanto fisica como sexualmente, asi que tenian mas que heridas de la pelea, y si estaban a punto de ser capturadas, ellas se proporcionaban fatales ataques entre ellas"

Por un tiempo siguio la reunion, sobre lo sucedido, tiempo despues nos quedariamos una altima vez en la academia por seguridad para que al dia siguiente podamos volver a nuestros hogares

Al salir de ahí, fui a mi respectivo cuarto y el de asia, al entrar, como habia un sillon, me sente ahí, junto a la antes mencionada estando acostada ahí, consiente, pero sin ganas de hablar mucho por que ella antes que nosotros fue informada por las [Rey] de cosas que han pasado de su caso, al sentarme se acerco y apoyo su cabeza en mis piernas, sujetandolas con fuerza para que no me fuera de ella

Mientras issei y saji se sentaron a otro lado, discutiendo lo ocurrido

"¡Como es posible, como pudo ese maldito hacer ese tipo de cosas con esas mujeres!", decia issei muy enojado viendo el estdo como quedaron muchas de las jovenes

"¡Si, ni la bestia de kuoh seria capaz de hacer tal barbaridad, ¿o si?!", esto ultimo hizo que issei le mirara con enojo a saji por lo ultimo

"Es debido a que es la dura realidad issei, saji", lo decia mientras acariciaba un poco la cabeza de la ex-monja, "En el mundo, hay seres de todo tipo, diodora es un ejemplar de un narcisista que ve, en este caso, a chicas de la iglesia, 'monjas', como estampas de mundial que pueden ser reemplazables en todo momento"

En especial por que el tiene un 'historial' por tener cambios de su nobleza, algunas que duraron solo un par de semanas como su sierva para morir en circunstancias misteriosas

"Siendo parte de la nobleza de un demonio, esto es lo que en verdad sucede en muchas noblezas de otros demonios de casas diferentes, incluso evaden en alguna manera las leyes con tal de hacer sus cometidos"

Lo decia con seriedad mientras esos 2 me miraban con mucha sopresa, esto es por las lecciones del undo demoniaco que he tenido con sona, no les dirigia mucho la mirada al platicar, estaba mas enfocado en consolar a asia que aunque no decia nada, tenia los ojos rojos por todo lo pasado estos dias

"¿Entonces, esto es lo que incluso nos podria pasar a nosotros?"

"Es muy poco probable", le dije a saji en cierta calma

"En parte por que hasta ahora, no veo ninguna emocion negativa hacia nosotros por parte de tanto Gremory, asi como de Sitri, aun asi, es muy posible encontrarnos con seres de ese tipo o peores, asi como podriamos encontrarnos con otros que no sean tan asi, un buen ejemplo serian los caidos"

"¿Los caidos?, ¡Si ellos nos trataron de matar en primer lugar!"

"Por razones equivocadas, si bien se veian ansiosos de poder, lo hicieron ya que fueron manipulados para ser 'sacrificables' y puedan ayudar en las ambiciones de otros"

Lo dije mientras aun issei se veia molesto

"Si algo te consuela, si llego a ver a Raynare de nuevo, le partire su mandarina en gajos, ella tiene una cuenta pendiente con nosotros 2..."

Veia que se calmaba un poco, pero apretaba los puños, en parte por que aunque activo su sacred gear formalmente, no tuvo suficiente fuerza para poder hacerle frente

En cambio yo quede un tanto herido, siendo vendado cerca de un 40% de todo el cuerpo

Despues de platicar un rato ellos 2 se fueron, dejandonos a los 2 en la misma posicion, no dijimos nada, de verdad solo queria ella quedarse pegada asi por un rato...

Con todo terminado me retire a mi departamento, con asia cargandola en brazos

Recibi quejas de rias, pero de momento no quiero hablar con ella, si bien esta en todo su derecho de estar preocupada y enojada por lo sucedido, ademas de enfrentar a un contingente de fuerzas de caidos por mi mismo, yo no voy a dejar a asia sola por el momento

Aunque en si no deberia tener peligro, mas por que durante la reunion se confirmo que hubo un caos en grigory, mas por las pruebas del video que le mande a kalawarner

Aun con el testimonio del grupo de los 4 caidos que dio acerca de la orden falsa, ademas, se encontraron algunos traidores que estaban haciendo tratos con demonios y humanos que podrian desestabilizar mas la ya fragil 'alto al fuego', de las 3 potencias biblicas

Con respecto a kokabiel, se dice que se ha retirado a una de las bases de grigory en europa y actualmente se encuentra escondido, con algunos que estan en el motivo de 'grupos de guardaespaldas' del mismo en caso de un ataque a su persona

Posiblemente, en unos meses se podria llevar a cabo una reunion acerca de los eventos sucedidos en estos dias, tanto aquí en kuoh, como en europa, america y africa, debido a las acciones de diodora y supuestamente de kokabiel que no han podido sacar mucha informacion al respecto

Fue la mañana siguiente, me encontre con lo que se esta volviendo una costumbre, asia estando encima de mi, no me molesta en lo absoluto, y, al menos para mi, me siento un poco aliviado de que tuviese ropa, ropa interior pero es mejor que nada ya que asi no siento realmente contacto completo con ciertas partes de su cuerpo

Al igual que ayer, la retire con cuidado y me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, algo simple, arroz frito y frijoles salados, acompañados de pan con mantequilla

Por supuesto, yo y mis porciones y dejando la porcion de asia, mas un poco aun en la estufa por si queria repetir, ella ya uniendose a la mesa tiempo despues que yo hacia un poco de limpieza en el hogar

Fue un silencio incomodo, si bien mostraba cierto gusto con lo que comia desayunando, aun tenia sentimientos tristes relacionado de lo sucedido ultimamente

"Entonces castro-san..., ¿ahora que sucedera conmigo...?", dijo ya despues de un tiempo que estabamos comiendo y se detuvo a mover de un lado a otro la cuchara en su plato

"Si bien estoy un poco aliviada de que mi ...amiga se encuentre bien, ¿ahora soy una sirviente para usted?"

"No se si esta sea una prueba del señor para poder ser feliz..., si bien me ha agradado los momentos que he pasado con envageline-sama, quiero..."

"¡Quiero poder tener amigos, que podamos ir por flores, a leer libros, conversar...!"

Lo decia con fuerza ese deseo que quiere realizar, si bien parecia que queria volver a sollozar

'...por una parte se que lo que hare posiblemente me traiga problemas pero...', solo la veia, casi al punto de las lagrimas de nuevo mas los tipos de sentimientos que la hacian desesperar mas y mas

Me levante de la silla para dirigírme a ella, abrazándola un poco del lado izquerdo de su asiento, y diciendo lo siguiente

"...si quieres, puedes quedarte en mi hogar por un tiempo"

Me miro confundida, aun con lagrimas en su rostro

"Ahora de seguro quieres reorganizar tus ideas, asi que ya no te molestare con lo ocurrido estos dias, pero, por ahora, veo que necesitas ayuda, ya que eres una extranjera que no tiene la mas minima idea de como salir afuera sin apoyo de la iglesia, mucho menos en un pais que ni italiano habla"

Su capa poco a poco se mostraba con sorpresa y menos de tristeza

"Se que me meteria en problemas, en especial debido a que mi ama aun no le gusta la idea de que alguien que pertenecio en la iglesia este en mi hogar"

"pero, aun con eso, no puedo dejar que alguien que ha sufrido mucho siga con las consecuencias debido a las acciones de otros"

"Brian-san..."

'Ademas..., yo he estado en una situacion similar hace años de todas formas'

"De verdad..., ¿lo dices en serio...?", lo decia entre cortado y timido para despues agachar la cabeza diciendo

"¿Acaso es un pacto contigo para que yo te pertenes...?"

"Que te quede bien claro", le interrumpi seriamente, ya que tengo una idea por donde va esa pregunta

"Lo que estoy diciendo es por que lo quiero hacer por mi mismo el apoyarte, fuera de mi trabajo como demonio y mis responsabilidades, no tiene nada que ver eso, solo lo quiero hacer, porque se me pega la regalada gana y sin pedir nada a cambio quiero que puedas salir adelante"

Se quedo en silencio unos segundos para luego responder

"Pero, no tengo ningun sentido comun, no se sobre el idioma ni su cultura, incluso ni siquiera se como hablar con las personas..."

"En eso te equivocas"

"¿eh?"

Respire muy hondo, despues prosegui, "¿Nunca te has preguntado por que de todo japon soy el unico que tengo la tez morena?"

"Ahora que lo dices...", lo decia con intriga asia mientras se quedaba viendo mi piel y luego recorrer parte de mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza

El cual ha cambiado mucho el tiempo pasado con ella

Si tendre mis cicatrices como siempre, incluso ella los primeros diasde vivir conmigo se espanto por la cantidad de aseveraciones en la piel que poseia

Usando su [Twilight Healing], trato de curarme las 'severas heridas' según ella son riesgosas, tratando de convencerlas que ni con tratamientos medicos que podido curarlos por completo

...sorprendentemente, pudo borrar gran parte de ellas por su poder magico

Ahora, en vez de tener cerca del 85% de esa manera el cuerpo, ahora los tengo asi pero solo el 40%, la mayoria pasando por el pecho y torso específicamente

"No quiero hablar mucho de mi pasado, solo te dire que mi situacion fue similar de cierta manera contigo, ser sacado de tu pais de origen para una tragedia"

Eschuchaba atenta lo que decia

"No dire mas sobre eso, lo que si, es que conoci a un viejo el cual, despues de la tragedia, me cuido y me instruyo acerca del idioma y cultura, asi como he viajado con el durante unos años por distintas partes de japon, pasando todo tipo de situaciones buenas y malas, casi todas malas"

Luego baje un poco la cabeza recordandolo, "Si bien ahora posiblemente se encuentre en el cielo"

"o en el infierno", esto lo dije con burla, ya que me habia comentado que ha hecho cosas no tan buenas, ademas de cierta disciplina que me puso al ayudarme a capacitarme en algunos aspectos, entre ellos, poder nadar, o defenderme

"Me ha enseñado todo lo que necesito saber para seguir adelante en este pais y con mi vida"

Siempre he vivido de la patada, pero siempre he tenido la esperanza de que algun dia podria tener un futuro mejor sin importar que tanta bronca y dificultad viviria en el proceso saldria adelante

Claro que ese fue el pensamiento A.R. (Antes de Rias), ahora no estoy muy seguro de mi futuro que digamos

Pero algo si tengo en mente, me tengo que volver fuerte para evitar que sucedan incidentes, como el de la ramera con traje de dominatrix, o que le pasen algo a personas que realmente estimo, siendo ciertas chicas y kouhais que conosco

"Asi que si he podido seguir, tu tambien puedes", le dije tratandola de motivar

"Si es por la cultura, te ayudare en lo que pueda, tanto en el idioma como en las costumbres, una vez que agarras el ritmo, no hay pierde"

"En cuanto a la sociedad, te puedo llevar a que conozcas lugares y acciones fuera de la vida tranquila de la iglesia"

"No que sean alocadas, pero si que puedan ser momentos que te puedan servir en tu vida"

Gradualmente empezo a abrir mas y mas sus ojos por cada cosa que le decia

"Y en cuanto a hablar con personas, tienes el talento", se quedo un tanto confundida al decir esto

"Te he visto como le contestaste tanto a ese desquiciado, asi como cuando diste tu testimonio y ahora que me dijiste lo que querias, si tienes cierto valor y determinacion al hablar, asi que si le puedes hacer frente a eso, algo como una conversacion con otra persona es pan comido para ti"

Le puse una mano al hombro, "Solo tienes que confiar en ti, ¿entendido?"

"...entonces, ¿te p-podrias convertir en mi a-amigo?", brian se quedo en silencio por un tiempo

"¿Castro-san?"

"Brian, me puedes decir brian, asi como te puedo decir Asia, amiga", se lo dije con una ligera sonrisa

"Brian-san...", parecia otro sollozo, pero este se veia diferente, eran lagrimas, pero, al ver su rostro, podria decirse que son lagrimas de felicidad

Esto lo confirme cuando se lanza hacia a mi y me tiro al suelo, "¡Muchas Gracias!"

Claro, en parte tambien tiro la comida de ella, llenandome la cara de paso y ensuciandome

Rato despues me pidio disculpas, en cierta forma es un poco torpe, pero a mi no me molesta, de hecho, a este departamento que vivo no estaria mal tener compañía

Despues de todo, ya que si me he sentido un poco solitario desde la muerte del viejo, aparte, seria bueno tener un compañero de cuarto para poder platicar...

 **~Unas semanas despues...**

Asia argento ahora es un [Alfil] de Rias...

Es un hecho del cual, ha causado mi gran molestia con Rias Gremory, hasta el punto de darle la ley de hielo contra ella por completo

¿Cómo sucedió?, de la siguiente manera

Por supuesto, despues de unos dias pasados del incidente de diodora y los angeles caidos tuve un encontron con rias serio

Diciendome que a pesar que asia ya no tiene relacion con la iglesia o con los caidos aun puede traer problemas del tipo politicas por el simple hecho de acoger a una chica que tiene un sacred gear un tanto importante en sus manos

Esto siguio por 3 dias, los cuales la pelea con ella no cedio por ninguno de los 2, y solo issei me apoyaba debido a que le habia avisado de antemano la situacion de ella

Solo fue con ella, aunque con sona me dijo relativamente lo mismo, sabe muy bien que no soy alguien que en ciertas decisiones se hecha para atrás, solo dandome serias advertencias, mas ahí se termino el asunto con ella

Mientras lo de Rias empezaba mas y mas a escalar, incluso soltando ciertas preocupaciones al ser su siervo, incluso con akeno dandole apoyo a rias en mi propio departamento con tal de hacerme cambiar de opinion de alojar a asia aqui

Esto hasta que llego ese dia en el que regresando de hacer unos encargos en una construccion de quitar escombros para ganar dinero extra

Asia ya habia regresado al departamento en ese momento

Cabe recordar que puedo sentir las presencias, y debido a lo reciente en este mes, reconocer lo que son energias de demonio o angel caido en este caso de algun ser cercano

Por lo que al andar cerca del departamento, salgo volando hacia mi hogar, (corriendo por no tener alas), saltando hacia mi piso, pensando que diodora se aparecio en mi casa, especialmente por ser energia demoniaca, aparte que la sacred gear de asia puede ser muy codiciado

Llegando ahí y abriendo la puerta de golpe, solo lo vi a ella un poco sobre exaltada debido a como entre

Si bien busque por todo el cuarto, no encontre a nadie, y solo estaba ella en medio de la habitacion sin entender mis acciones, tratando de explicarme lo sucedido

Me lleve la mano a la cara al tratar de pensar ciertas cosas, en que es lo que paso...

Solo le puse la mano a su hombro, la sensacion que senti fue mas que suficiente para saber que sucede, recibiendo un "esto, brian..."

iba a hablar pero ya no fue necesario, en gran parte debido a que la respuesta me llego como circulo magico, viendo a una rias con cierta calma en su rostro, mas una ligera sonrisa que emanaba de la misma

La culpable iba a decir algo, pero solo mi cara bastaba para decir que estaba mas que molesto que por esos broncones de estos dias ya sabia que llego muy tarde

"Se lo que hiciste, y antes que digas algo, no me vas a ver la cara de pendejo, ahora dime, ¡¿Que chingados acabas de hacer?!"

Despues de eso, surgio una enorme bronca que si fue realmente fuerte, en la que en primera vez en muchos años, he utilizado groserias que hace tiempo no decia, las cuales pueden ser muy altisonantes

Aun que se enfrio el asunto tiempo despues, en parte debido a que asia fue la que me explico que ella por voluntad propia decidio entrar a su nobleza

Ya que rias la convencio para unirse y que yo no tuviese problemas con la iglesia por acogerla o con Grigory

Pero por mucho que ella la defienda segui muy enojado con ella

Ya que si bien es una buena persona la mayor parte del tiempo, puede llegar a ser muy manipuladora y tiene un gran habla para convencer a las personas, la he visto al estar un par de veces con algunos de sus clientes regulares

...y que fuera tan lejos para hacer esto, por ello a partir de ese dia no le dirijo la palabra, al menos que sea indirectamente por los demas

En ese tiempo he cumplido mi promesa con asia enseñandole lo que se y estuve ayudandola en su nueva vida como demonio de la Gremory

Tuve que explicarle mi situacion a ella para que entendiese por que era capaz de orar, ya que se hacia daño al querer leer la biblia

En cierta forma, aun no se sabe que clase de ser soy, si soy demonio, pero tambien algo mas, todo debido a la mutacion de ese [Peon] que poseo

Ya que ni los mutados deberian de tener esa reaccion según Sona y la Gremory, lo unico que si es que esos resultados de algunos diagnosticos que tengo los cuales se me hacen cada 3 semanas

Se le envian al creador de las 'evil pieces', para ver si podria dar alguna explicacion sobre esto, el cual no ha tenido una respuesta definitiva por el momento

Dejando eso de lado, sucedieron tambien otras cosas, entre ellas, asia junto con issei y a veces saji nos quedabamos un par de horas extra en clase, ¿por que?, debido a que la rubia habia sido ingresada a la academia el dia despues de su reencarnación

Parte de la discusión de que prometio ayudarla en 'conocer mas gente' esa pelos de trapeador rojizo

Al menos asi me falicitara un poco la enseñansa en temas comunes que asia no posee, si bien ahora puede entendernos, aun no comprende la escritura ni la lectura japonesa, por lo que yo y los otros 2 colados (issei y saji) le tratamos de ayudar en todo lo que podiamos

Lo unico que temo es que issei le enseñe alguna mala maña, mas los 2 pero sobre todo el, esto debido a que ella le toco estar en el mismo grupo de el, solo espero que nada malo pase y se pegue algo de issei y sus 2 amigos pervertidos

En cuestion de los entrenamientos sucedió algo que nadie se espero

Lo primero es que saji a unos dias despues de la reencarnacion de asia se nos unio a los entrenamientos

Si bien el tiene responsabilidades del consejo y que tiene trabajo de dia, me dijo que necesitaba volverse mas fuerte debido a lo que habia visto cuando yo me enfrente con los caidos

Al inicio tanto el como issei tenian sus encontrones, empezaron a llevarse bien, mas por el objetivo comun de adaptar a asia a este nuevo estilo de vida, aunque de los 2 es mas issei que saji por que este ultimo es muy presionado por sona, la cual se vuelve muy estricta en cuanto las obligaciones de sus siervos

Hasta el dia de hoy sucedió 2 cosas durante el entrenamiento con ellos 2, por parte de saji, despues de estar dando una pelea de practica, pudo activar su sacred gear, un pedazo de artilujio en forma de camaleon, el cual al darle con issei le empezo como a quitarle fuerzas

El dia despues de explicarle a sona, nos comento que el es poseedor de un rey dragon llamado vitra, una entidad encerrada en esa sacred gear, llamada [Absorption Line], que contiene a un rey dragon en su interior

En parte esto hizo inflar su ego, el cual se lo baje momentos despues cuando se enfrento a mi en combate de practica

Trato de usar su poder en mi, luego la linea de su Gear se corto un tiempo despues de haberme tocado un rato

Según lo que parece es que yo poseo tanta energia que emito sin querer que es demasiada para la linea y no le permite absorberla, cortando la linea de poder en el proceso

En cuanto a issei, al estar entrenando ayer para despertar esa sacred gear que cambio en la lucha contra raynare, se me paso la mano dejandolo muy mal herido

asia acababa de unirse a nuestro entrenamiento, tratandola de guiar en cuanto a control magico debido a que es una [Alfil]

"El papel del alfil es apoyar a otros miembros del grupo. El poder curativo de ella sumado por el hecho de que como [Alfil] aumenta mucho sus reservas magicas, podra ayudar a curar durante mucho tiempo", lo dicho por la Gremory de la pieza dada en ella

Bueno en lo que iba, al pasarme la mando iba a dejarlo hasta ese momento, mientras asia lo curaba, pero cuando termino issei se me abalanzo y trato de seguir peleando

Si bien le pregunte por que, me dijo que queria tratar de sobrepasar su propio poder de nuevo

El resultado despues de 4 intentos fallidos y una quinta que iba a fallar, sucedió lo que nadie penso que pasaria, no solo me dio un buen golpe, sino la sacred gear que tenia habia cambiado una vez mas

Apenas y lo pude vencer debido a que le di un gancho al estomago y le saque el aire, aparte de que luego su guante replico [Reset]

Lo cual hizo que su poder volviera a su estado normal, ahí vimos tanto a sona rias y las noblezas respectivas de ellas

Le explicamos lo que paso debido a que no solo yo, sino que tambien ellas presintieron el aumento de poder de issei en ese momento, despues de un rato, rias nos ilumino con lo que acaba de suceder

"…Dragón Rojo, hasta hace poco no había una marca así…, entonces eso es lo que es… "

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?", le dije con curiosidad, si bien ya no sigo tan enojado, aun no le habia dirijido la palabra hasta hoy, esto era importante siendo issei el tema

"El guantelete del Dragón Emperador Rojo, el 'Boosted Gear'"

"Es un Sacred Gear considerado el más raro entre los raros. La marca del Dragón Rojo en el guantelete es la prueba", decia rias sorprendiendo a los presentes

"El "Boosted Gear"… , uno de los [Longinus]… , la habilidad de obtener el poder que sobrepasa a Dios y al Maou por un determinado tiempo…"

Decia sona tambien sorprendida, no se si el dios amaros le dio su bendicion o algo a el y asi se lo paga

Tampoco se si esto solo es coincidencia o algo, pero lo que si se es que si lo que dicen es cierto, pues si podria pelear contra dioses

"De acuerdo a las leyendas, cada diez segundos duplica el poder de su poseedor en tiempo humano, esa es la habilidad del 'Boosted Gear'

"Aún si su poder inicial es uno, es duplicado cada 10 segundos y puede alcanzar el de un Demonio de clase alta así como un élite de los Ángeles Caídos. Al dominarlo incluso podría asesinar a Dios"

Termino de decir la pelos de jamaica roja

Solo dire una cosa, ese poder esta roto, casi seria multilplicar tu fuerza con el codigo binario, ya que en cuestion de 3 min como minimo, ya puede estar mas alla del nivel de un demonio de clase alta o incluso suprema, de verdad esa suerte que posee el cabron

"Pero aun si es un poderoso Sacred Gear aún produce un gran riesgo al necesitar tiempo, no muchos enemigos esperarán a que el usuario se fortalezca"

En mi caso, yo lo segui atacando sin importar el hecho de que seguia diciendo [Boost] cada 10 segundos, lo unico que si es que, de haberme confiado, el me hubiese vencido sin problemas

Aun asi estoy un poco orgulloso de el, si bien sigue con su perversion, si se ha hecho un poco mas fuerte si lo comparamos a los primeros dias del entrenamiento

"Pero es interesante, lo que esperaba de mi lindo sirviente, justo como pensé, ise-kun es un chico interesante" se le pego rias a issei y lo empezo a acariciar la cabeza, "ufufufu, te consentiré aún más"

Cabe decir que issei hasta parecia estar llorando, parece que al fin una de sus fantasias, al menos las sanas, se ha cumplido, solo alzo la mirada a mi y simplemente le asenti

Porque, bueno, de una u otra manera tenia que motivarlo, el hecho de que si se esforzaba podria aunque sea recibir una adulacion por parte de ella como una primera meta a seguir entrenando, parece que ya dio sus frutos

Despues de lo ocurrido, y de un buen baño, me regrese al departamento, con asia a mi lado

Antes de irme Rias quiso hablar conmigo pero no le hice caso, no tengo interes de hablar con ella, si bien hasta me alzo la voz no le dije nada, todavía le mantengo esa ley de hielo

Tambien me trato de dar una cachetada pero lo esquive, dandole a kiba sin querer, aunque ella fue a atenderlo, me retire en el proceso para que no me detuviera, esquivando a koneko y akeno que querian agarrarme para quedarme en el club

De verdad no quiero saber nada de ella, y aun no quiero hablarle

Paso una semana despues de esos eventos

Asia seguía repartiendo folletos con ayuda de issei y mia para ayudarla en ese proceso

Incremente el nivel de entrenamiento de los 4 para seguir al siguiente nivel, excepto asia, que aun seguia con el entrenamiento basico, de verdad hay mucho trabajo que hacer con ella

Asi que tanto issei como saji si sufrian un poco al entrenar, yo no tanto, si bien los 3 usabamos neumaticos para las nuevas rutinas, yo estaba solo un poco cansado al terminar

Mientras los otros 2 quedaban molidos, pero luego se recuperaban despues de una sesion de la 'enfermera' argento

De vez en cuando rias asistia y a veces no a los entrenamientos, y se le veia un poco perdida, sus intenciones de hablar con ella se redujeron bastante

Lo cual incluso para ella es actuar realmente extraño de esa forma

Terminando los entrenamientos, cada uno hacia sus propios deberes, estudiar, reunirse para aprender, comer, y en mi caso, ver si hay algun encargo disponible para hacer y ganar un poco de dinero

Ah, y los contratos, son apenas 2 semanas de que empezo el nuevo mes y he podido realizar 9 contratos con éxito

Y, por mas asombroso que parece, issei pudo completar 1, eso si es milagro

Hasta incluso, y no lo digo de broma, rias horneo un pastel con ayuda de akeno para celebrar este hecho

Yo por dentro me reia por esta situacion, pero ya era hora, en especial debido a que por fin pudo usar los circulos magicos sin la necesidad de que le tuviesemos que dar parte de nuestra energia para realizarlo

Que bueno, despues de un tiempo muestra progresos los 3, mas asia que empieza a obtener buen ritmo al entrenar

Por lo sucedido con rias, no he tenido entrenamiento con kiba o akeno hasta que le dirija la palabra, por lo que he entrenado por mi cuenta, y al menos enseñarle lo poco que se a asia al menos

Trate de que issei se incorporara pero apenas puede distribuir magia del tamaño de una canica, aun asi, la fuku-buche le dio unos consejos de como poder distribuir mejor la energia de su cuerpo cuando el mismo le preguno a akeno

Pasando asi los dias sin nada nuevo bajo el sol, exceptuando que issei les jugo una broma muy pesada a sus camaradas dandole el numero de su cliente fisico culturista-'¿Chica Magica?'

Ahora hasta siento pena por ellos, un poco, pero al menos asi se les bajara su espuma a su chocolate a ese duo de pervertidos

 **~Un tiempo despues con los humos mas tranquilos**

Nos encontramos en el club, todos viendo como le hacian a asia el mismo ritual que a mi y a issei hace cerca de 1 mes, por fin, asia habia terminado de completar de mandar sus folletos, con nuestra ayuda por supuesto

Lo chistoso es que se aseguraron de que pudiera transportarse en ella, y que no lo explote, como fue nuestro caso

Incluso algunos miembros del consejo estaban ahí para asegurarse de que no pasara nada preparados para una explosion

Ya que era la segunda vez de chequeo, ya que hicimos lo mismo cuando le hicieron el mismo procedimiento a saji, estando yo, akeno y kiba para poder apagar el 'fuego' en caso de ser necesario

La cara de issei parecia entre triste y avergonzado, debido a su primera experiencia con los circulos magicos, le dio cierto pavor, debido a que el quedo chamuscado en la explosion

"Buchou, está bien, no hay ningún problema en absoluto, más bien como ella tiene poderes mágicos después de usted y yo, su potencial de poder mágico es muy alto"

La buche sonrió cuando Akeno le dijo eso

"Es una buena noticia. Ella puede usar su poder como un [Alfil] al máximo", decia rias cuando otra voz se alzo

"¿Que estas haciendo issei-kun?", pregunto kiba

Nos voltearon a ver todos a mi, a saji y a issei, estos ultimos dandome un fajo de cerca de 5,000 yenes, les voltee a ver al resto y les respondi

"Hice una apuesta con issei y saji, si no excedia o era insuficiente su poder magico para transportarse, me tenian que dar un bille, si ganaba issei, le presentaria a un par de mis clientes que podrian tener una oportunidad con el, y si ganaba saji, trataria de convenser a asia de que tuviera una cita con el"

Algunos se cayeron de espaldas, asia se veia roja, rukuro y tomoe que estaban cerca se veian claramente molestas

"Ara ara, apostar a una chica no se hace Brian-kun", lo decia un poco entre risa pero su expresion serena medio ocultaba un rostro que indicaba que estaba ciertamente molesta

Rias solo se llevo la palma a la frente, ella sabe de mis apuestas que suelo hacer con ellos 2, ganando la mayoria hecha por mi

"Que les puedo decir, tenia confianza de que asia ni iba a tener poca energia magica, y ni que explotaria por su exceso, ademas, yo siempre apuesto a ganar

Por lo que es una apuesta segura ya que sabia que ni issei ni saji ganarian", lo dije entre con sarcasmo y mucha confianza

Kiba se rio nerviosamente, tanto issei como saji maldecian mientras a este ultimo le jalaban de las orejas por las otras 2 chicas de la nobleza de sona

"...senpai Apostador", decia koneko con cierta burla a su voz mientras se llevaba otro dulce a su boca al ver a los otros 2 perder de esamanera

Asia se volvio mas roja y sona solo suspiro

Cuando asia se iba a poder al centro issei empezo a llorar

"Ya wey", le dije dandole una palmada en la espalda, "Fueron 5,000 yenes los que perdiste pero no es para que estes triste"

"¡Yo no lloro por eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"Pues..."

"No te preocupes ise..."

La que hablo fue rias sabiendo lo que el castaño pensaba

"Los demonios del clan Gremory no tienen ese tipo de deseos, hay seres humanos que solicitan ese tipo de deseos, por lo que hay demonios especiales que toman esos trabajos, los puestos de trabajo que tomamos son seguros"

"Incluso los demonios tienen zonas que son profesionales en algunos casos"

Termino de decir rias, con esa explicacion me senti tambien aliviado, aunque tambien eso explica por que el sueño de issei de tener relaciones no aplica, en parte me alegro por que este con ese trato va que huela para persona de vida galante, pero de los que son muy desgraciados

"¿Está segura, Buchou?,no es una mentira, ¿verdad?, ¡Pero aún así me siento incómodo!"

Ella suspiró después de ver a issei preocupado por asia, es entendible, si bien no se aceptan ese tipo de deseo, aun asi podria encontrarse con gente equivocada, sera demonio pero no esta lista para que se defienda por si misma, siendo otra persona humano o no

"Está bien, por un tiempo, voy a mandar a aluien que ayude a Asia, ¿Está satisfecho con eso? "

Iba a hablar issei pero yo le interrumpi

"Propongo que a koneko la mandes con ella, por ser alguien que pueda apoyarla"

Me miraron con curiosidad, en especial la mencionada que se me quedo viendo

"... esta bien", dijo koneko mientras se ponia en posicion junto a asia

Y despues de un destello, ellas 2 fueron teletransportadas

"Brian-kun, por que elejiste a koneko-chan", me pregunto Yuuto

"Por 2 razones", empece a decir, "La primera es por que como ella es experimentada, le podra dar bunos consejos, como evitar que se sobrepasen y eso", algunos asintieron

"La segunda es que si se pasan de listos, la mini-tanque les va a partir su mandarina en gajos antes de que si quiera se acerquen", lo segundo les salio una gota de sudor y muchos se cayeron de espaldas

"Solo por eso, b-brian-senpai", dijo saji, reincorporandose con issei

"Pues si, le tengo mucha confianza a la mija, acaso no te acuerdas como aquí el experto en manuela fue lanzado por la ventana por ella cuando se estaban cambiando"

Se oyeron risas mientras rias solo se ponia la palma en la frente de nuevo y otros mas suspiraban, issei me maldecia un poco por como fue descubierto por koneko de esa manera y recordándole ese hecho

No me molesta que me diga de cosas, ya se las cobrare en el entrenamiento nocturno

 **~En la noche de ese dia en particular**

La luna en su forma de cuarto menguante, con el frio normal de la noche en la que todo el mundo ya se encuentra descansado para el dia de mañana que seria nuevo inicio de semana

En el primer contrato de asia salio sin problema alguno regresando con koneko, y habiendo hecho otra apuesta con issei y saji por la misma cantidad

Teniendo otros 10,000 yenes en la bolsa, y los otros 2 5,000 yenes menos en sus bolsillos

Se termino el nuevo regimen mas pesado para issei, que constaba de llantas y piedras, este de verdad empezo a llamarme loco por todo esto, pero no se puede quejar, para poder tener resultados mejores debe de fortalecer mejor su cuerpo y su forma de combatir

Al menos del dia de ser un demonio a ahora, ha progresado bastante en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo capaz de pelear conmigo con fuerza contenida a buen ritmo, ademas de que con la [Booster Gear] ha podido llevar a mayor nivel el combate, dandome buenos golpes en el proceso

Casi cerca de combatir sin contenerme, pero la razon por la que lo puedo dominar aun con esa fuerza que le duplica su poder es el hecho que yo tengo mas experiencia para pelear que el

No al nivel de los demas como yuuto o koneko que son expertos en pelear enemigos mas fuertes que simples maleantes que es mi experiencia actual

Pero al menos es mejor saber defenderse de los ataques de otros, aunque no le es posible atacar con magia de momento...

Yo trato de hacer esfuerzos con su naturaleza pervertida, lo cual seria casi tratar de hacer un milagro, si bien ya se le ha bajado un poco a su calentura, no es suficiente debido a que interfiere en su entrenamiento cada tanto tiempo

Despues del agotador entrenamiento, mas de issei que yo, regresando al departamento

Asia deduciendo el ruido se metio a bañar primero

Siendo honesto..., tengo flojera de bañarme, no voy a mentir, no me gusta dormirme despues de hacer ejercicio

Pero ahora mismo eso lo a merita, asi que me iba a disponer a dormir, sintiendo los ojos muy pesados...

 **~Desesperacion**

Un circulo magico apareció en el cuarto del moreno, del mismo una chica pelirroja salio, se veia con una gran urgencia, en especial por que su objetivo, al igual que el primero estaba completamente inconsiente y agotado para lo que necesitaba

Y ahora lo que va a hacer es con el que sabe de antemano que esta en claros malos terminos con ella

No tiene tiempo que perder, se desvistio lo mas rapido que pudo y empezo a acercarse al individuo que yacia 'dormido'

Gran su sorpresa fue que ese individuo solo se encontraba con unos boxers, aparte boca arriba y un poco sudoroso, al menos esto reducia su trabajo de poder desvestirlo muchisimo

Si bien para ese acto seria un tanto molesto por el olor que brian emanaba, es mas su anhelo para que a como de lugar romper el contrato que tiene

Para ello, debia romper con la castidad que ella tanto habia protegido, ya que se ha agotado todas las opciones que ella tenia para evitar lo que la ha estado aquejando durante mucho tiempo

Ya estando desnuda quito los boxers del chico para quedar un poco pasmada de lo que ella veia

Estaba todo blanda pero aun asi ya tenia buen tamaño sin estar realmente erecto, pero para lo que queria hacer tenia que ponerlo duro lo mas rapido posible evitando que su poseedor se despertara

Por lo que no tuvo mas opcion que 'estrujarlo' para endurecerlo y poder insertarselo para acabar con esto de una buena vez

Ella sabia bien que le iba a doler y mucho, ademas de que brian si ya esta molesto con ella solo lo haria enfurecerlo mas

Sabe leyendo su mente que lo que salia de su boca en sus discusiones no era ni la mitad de lo que realmente le decia, ademas de que fuera de las palabras, no llego al punto de golpearla a ella por sus acciones, por lo que algunas bofetadas de ellas le permitio que le dasen si eso la hacia calmar un poco

Ademas sabiendo que su enojo con ella estos ultimos dias se ha apaciguado, le da motivos para seguir enojado con ella

Pero es todo o nada, estando en frente de ese 'Monstruo' se tuvo que parar en la cama para introducirlo en su vagina, estando a solo un senton

Se dirigio con fuerza hacia abajo para terminar con esto de una buena vez

Solo para encontrarse con una sorpresa, no sentia dolor alguno y no solo era eso, ese palo de carne estaba en frente de ella

¿Habra atinando mal?

No, no fue eso...

Fue que un cierto individuo enfrente de ella mirandolo con ojos serios veia a la Gremory directamente, con la expresion que tanto temia...

"Se puede saber..., ¡Que chingados tratabas de hacer!"

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Esto da por termino el primer arco, el cual ahora he tratado de hacerlo mas facil de leer, y mejorando ciertos aspectos que personalmente se que la he regado bastante, asi como hoyos argumentales y saltos de la historia que he cometido

Tomenlo como un lo siento de mi parte y que me esforzare para mejorar mis historias

Si, me he tardado en solo arreglar el primer arco, pero es por estar buscando trabajo y otras cuestiones personales, pero ahí va todo yendo hacia delante de poco a poco

Por lo que me demorare mas de la cuenta, pero aun siguiendo publicando las historias, solo es cuestion de un poco de paciencia

Sin mas decir, hasta la proxima, que espero y a finales de septiembre o un poco antes salga el arco 2 ya arreglado


	4. Capitulo 4: Aparicion del Lord Viejas

**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde dias posteriores de enero: Me lleva la Diabla...¡Literalmente!]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...]**

 **Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...: Capitulo 4: Aparicion del Lord Viejas]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y viendo como hay ratas rostizadas aun en pleno fuego, si tardaron en cerrar la pipa]**_

 _ **:o**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

"Se puede saber..., ¡Que chingados tratabas de hacer!"

Ella se quedo sin habla, viendo que sucedió lo que temia

'tan cerca...', penso ella misma al ver que ha sido muy poco que pudiera romper su castidad

"¡Y bien...!", dije mientras me trataba de ponerme los boxers de vuelta, solo para ser detenido por rias como podia de evitarlo

"¡Por favor!, ¡en verdad necesito que tu tengas sexo conmigo!", me lo decia de verdad apurada, y con cierto miedo

Bueno, me vio la verga, hasta yo no se aun con estos dias como crecio tanto, si ni le hice nada

"Me niego, no tendre sexo contigo y menos por lo sucedido"

"¿De verdad no me ves lo suficientemente buena?", me pregunto mientras me llevo mi mano derecha a su pecho para tocarlo directamente

"Con kiba no lo podria hacer, el se negaria, e issei esta inconsciente como para..."

Hizo una pausa pensando lo que por poco iba a decir

Parece que ella trato de hacer lo mismo con el...

'Esto no me esta empezando a gustar nada'

Me empujo un poco, dejandome casi recostado y ella quedandose muy pegada de mi con tal de quedar arriba de nuevo...

Trato de volverme a bajar los boxers pero se lo impedi, por tanto forcejeo, se cayo de la cama s

Dando al suelo

Si bien trato de decir algo y de paso reincorporarse no lo permiti, ya con los boxers bien puestos me sente por su cadera quedando encima y sujete con ambas manos sus brazos al suelo inmovilizandola, quedandome frente a frente con ella mirandola directamente a los ojos

"¡¿Me vas a decir ahora por que mi 'maestra' ahora de verdad esta actuando como una verdadera puta o que?!"

"¡¿Que diablos es lo que te pasa?!"

Claro que se vio molesta al decirle puta para poco despues ensombrecer su mirada, sus acciones estaban demostrando eso, se que ella a veces hace lo que quiere y otras cosas, pero esta vez esta yendo demasiado lejos

"...lo estoy haciendo por que no hay otra opcion, debido a que...", un circulo magico aparecio en la habitacion interrumpiendola

"...por favor dime que no invitaste a akeno a que te ayudara con lo que ibas a hacer"

Lo dije al ver el mismo emblema de los Gremory, ella nego de inmediato a la par que veia el circulo magico fijamente

"...Parece que se arruinó todo..."

Tal vez sea yo o mi cansancio, por que se veia extraño lo que estaba viendo salir del circulo

Aparecio una mujer de pelo plateado, ojos celestes, y seria, pero a la vez la hacian ver muy hermosa

Lo que me saco de onda y no entendia es que esta vestia una especie de traje de sirvienta victoriana

No la reconozco a pesar que el circulo pertenece a los gremory siendo la primera vez que veo a esa mujer

La desconocida endurecio la mirada al ver como sujetaba a rias de esa manera en el suelo y estando solo en boxers

De inmediato libere a Rias del agarre, si bien desconozco a la peliplata, su presencia me decia que ella no es para estar de bromas, que es alguien de tener cuidado con solo la mirada

Se quedo poco tiempo tratando de entender la situacion, ella respondio poco despues

"De verdad, trataba de romper el acuerdo de las 2 familias, haciendo que su esclavo la violara..."

'...esclavo'

"Mi virginidad me pertenece, ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo decida a quien darsela?, Y no te permitiré que llames a mi lindo sirviente un esclavo, por muy necio que este sea, incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia"

"De todos modos, usted es la próxima heredera del clan Gremory, por lo que no debe mostrar su piel ante un hombre, más aún si se encuentra en medio de esta situación"

Dijo la mujer identificada como Grayfia, mientras recogia la ropa que estaba a un lado de la cama tirado, yo solo me quede viendo a las 2, pero estando atenta a la peliplata en todo momento sin tomar en cuenta a rias que esta completamente desnuda

La mujer me miró mientras ayudaba a rias a vestirse y nos encontramos viendonos a los ojos

"¿Quién eres?, Soy una persona que sirve a la familia Gremory, mi nombre es Grayfia, yo seré su contacto a partir de ahora", al terminar hizo una leve reverencia y prosiguio a ayudar a vestir a rias

"...Brian Castro, un placer", dije mientras me puse una cobija cubriendome de la cintura para abajo, por que me estaba empezando a sentir incomodo con su mirada

Ella parecio sorprendida al haber terminado de decir mi nombre, Mostrando cierto impacto en su rostro, como si no hubiera visto a alguien como yo por primera vez

Vi que me analizaba de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera buscando algo, lo cual extraño un poco a rias al ver que ella no le estaba ayudando con la falda...

"Grayfia, viniste aquí por tu propia voluntad?, ¿O es que has venido aquí porque la familia te envió ...?, ¿O fue Onii-sama? "

"Todos ellos", respondio rapidamente antes de haberse sacudido la cabeza y seguir ayudando a Rias

'Oni-sama, ¿Hermano?, se que rias tiene un hermano, ¿ acaso esta mujer es de su nobleza?'

"¿Es así?, tú, que eres la [Reina] de Onii-sama vino al mundo humano personalmente, por lo tanto, ...sólo puede ser por eso, entiendo", se vio un tanto decaida y posteriormente suspiro profundamente

"Lo siento, Brian", me dijo con una voz un tanto apagada

"Vamos a fingir que nada sucedió, yo no estaba pensando claramente, perdoname, vamos a olvidarnos del incidente de hoy por favor"

"Creeme, que esto no es como para dejar como agua pasada por un puente, Gremory-san, mucho menos el que me hayas intentado violar"

Se lo dije muy seriamente retomando mi compostura, ella sabe que yo quiero respuestas

"Grayfia, volveremos a mi habitación, voy a escuchar lo que tienes que decir ahí, akeno también pueden asistir, ¿verdad? "

"¿La sacerdotisa del rayo?", respondio tardandose un poco, parecio pensativa durante un momento

"Me da lo mismo, es una necesidad de los demonios de alto nivel tener a su [Reina] acompañándola todo el tiempo"

Se me acerco rias muy rapido a mi frente, retrocedi mi cara instintivamente

"No te preocupes, brian...", me dijo dandome un rapido beso en la mejilla, "...perdoname por lo de hoy con ese beso, ...te explicare todo mañana, ¿de acuerdo?"

Me saco de onda que me besara, si soy de un pais que uno saluda y se despide de esa manera pero no estoy ya acostumbrado por que no se suele hacer en japon, menos cuando accidentalmente hice eso con sona al despedirme

Me puso a fregar pisos por una semana debido a ello

Por lo que tanto el beso como el que queria sobrepasarse conmigo no es algo que ella realmente haría normalmente

Ya ellas 2 se retiraron por un circulo magico

"Brian-san, he terminado de usar la ducha", me dijo asia que entraba a la habitacion

"¿Brian-san?", me volvio a decir asia, moviendome un poco los hombros por no reaccionar

"..., gracias asia, en un momento mas me retiro a bañarme, ya debes de irte a dormir, que mañana es escuela..."

"Hai..."

Con eso se retiro y yo tambien, si bien se me bajo la lujuria, seguia un poco caliente por lo que hizo rias, asi que necesitaba una ducha fria por mas de una razon...

 **~Al dia siguiente...**

"¿Estas bien?, te ves un poco agotado"

Me decia asia yendo al club terminadas mis clases, y del tiempo de deberes de sona

Estaba pensando por lo ocurrido anoche, si lo que me dijo sona es cierto, talvez explique incluso la accion extrema con la conversion de asia en demonio

Pero no puedo dar por seguro nada si no hasta que le pregunte a rias directamente

"¿Estas herido o te encuentras mal?, oi de issei-san que cancelaste el entrenamiento de la mañana"

"Lo cancele debido a ciertos motivos personales asia, no te preocupes por eso, aunque hoy sera de esos dias dificiles con rias", le dije para tratarla de que estuviera tranquila, pero sabiendo que me voy a arrancar el dia de hoy con la pelirroja

En el trayecto vi a quien buscaba junto con sus tocayos

Eran los 3 huastecos version pervertida

Dos de ellos estaban regañando a issei por presentarle a hombres fortachones en traje desde lolita-gothica hasta china, enfermera, sweet-lolita, etc.

Jale de inmediato a el del cuello de su camisa arrastrandolo con nosotros 2, y tratando de sacarme de mi cabeza sus ideas traumaticas

Bueno..., al menos les devolvio el favor a ellos 2 que al igual que yo no han dormido casi nada, ellos por su trauma y yo tratando de entender que carajos sucedió en ese momento

Por suerte yuuto fue mas rapido de encontrar y ya los 4 nos fuimos para el club

"Dime kiba, ¿sabes lo que le ha estado pasando a rias ultimamente?"

Le pregunte al rubio el cual posiblemente me pueda iluminar en este asunto, yo estoy cargando unos 4 paquetes de comida china que habia pedido unas horas antes para comer mientras le diria cosas a rias en este dia

"Es un tema delicado, es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella", fue lo que nos dijo tanto a mi como a issei y a asia

Ya estando en la entrada, el rostro de yuuto se volvio muy serio

"...tardé en darme cuenta de esta presencia, sólo me di cuenta cuando llegamos aquí..."

Al entrar vimos a los que estan dentro del salon, koneko que parecia tratar de estar aislada lo mas posible comiendo algunos dulces como siempre

Rias estando en su escritorio, Grayfia estando a un lado suyo parada viendo a rias, y akeno con una sonrisa habitual sirviendole te, aunque esta parecia apagada

Issei se veia confundido y sorprendido por la presencia de Grayfia, ademas de asia y yo

No espere de nuevo ver a esa mujer intimidante, pero eso no me iba a detener el dia de hoy para sacarle la sopa a rias

"¡Ahora si Rias!, ¡¿Me vas a decir que fue ese intento de violacion de anoche?!", le dije a ella, golpeando con mano abierta el escritorio para tener toda su atencion en mi

Los demas sabian que voy en serio cuando no solo le alzo la voz, sino al decirle por su nombre en una discusion

Normalmente en japon solo se mencionan su nombre sin honorificos para demostrar el alto respeto que se tienen

En mi caso, en america se dirijen a las personas por su nombre para llamarlas, no por los apellidos como se acostumbra en este pais

Saben los demas que al empezar a hablarle asi a ella se va a venir una pelea, pero fue mas fuerte la reaccion al decir sobre la violacion, haciendo que algunos abrieran los ojos muy grandes, e issei se le cayera la quijada al suelo

Akeno instintivamente se pego mas a rias viendola con sorpresa e incredulidad por lo anterior dicho

Mientras koneko y kiba detrás de mi para intentar inmovilizarme en caso de ser necesario, y tratando de procesar tambien lo dicho por mi

Y aunque issei se veia muy afectado por lo que he dicho, retiraba a asia cerca mio la cual no respondia para evitar el fuego cruzado de lo que se va a armar

Grayfia iba a intervenir estando entre los dos a pesar que esta el escritorio en medio, pero rias la detuvo con su mano, poniendose enfrente mio dejando la 'posible proteccion' de su escritorio

Ella iba a decir algo, cuando de repente, un circulo magico aparecia en el centro de la habitacion

Este era diferente, en este, era naranja y tenia un patron diferente

"...Phenex"

Eso escuche de kiba el cual lo murmuro siendo apenas audible para quien este cerca de el

Aparecio el individuo del cual se desprendio cierto calor, no como bochorno o caliente como de cocina durante mas de 2 horas a lumbre al maximo, pero si elevo un poco la temperatura del lugar

"Jeje, no he venido al mundo humano desde hace mucho tiempo"

"Mis querida Rias, he venido a verte"

Este conoce a rias por lo casual que llego y se fue dirigiendo a ella

Se veia vestido un traje abierto con camisa sin corbata, de color rojo anaranjado

Desde como hace su expresion, me dice un poco de el, es de esos que con su cara dice que quiere darse paquete a todo el que se conosca

Para mas detalles, le dice a la tierra 'suelo, tu no me mereces', recordandome a mis vecinos anteriores, y me temo que no es lo unico de ese sujeto

"Entonces Rías, vamos a echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia, la fecha de la boda está decida por lo que tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes"

La tomo del brazo como diciendole que se apresure a seguirla

"¡Suéltame, Raiser!"

Casi inmediatamente, le dio un manotazo, alejandose del ahora mencionado raiser

Parecia no importarle el hecho de que rias se le haya quitado de encima de esa manera brusca, como estando acostumbrado a eso

Hubo un cierto encontron con raiser e issei, el cual uno se quejaba y el otro se molestaba, issei, debes de aprender a identificar situaciones de esta manera

Yo solo me sente, definitivamente sona tiene razon de lo que me dijo en nuestro partido de ajedrez de hoy

Asi que mientras se desarrollaba toda esa situacion que parece telenovela saque mis charolas de plastico con la comida china que tienen entrandole con ganas

Tenia hambre y esa discusion no me lo iba a impedir el tener mis sagrados alimentos, aunque con esto me ganaba una mirada fija de parte de Grayfia en el proceso

"Esta persona es Raiser Pheonyx-sama, el es un demonio puro de clase alta y el tercer hijo de la Casa Phenex"

Fue lo que respondio Grayfia mientras esos 2 discutian

Mientras de vez en cuando sentia su mirada fija en mi

"Y él es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory"

"¿Eh?", el sonido de asia e issei por esa nueva informacion

"Él está comprometido con las Rías Ojou-sama"

'...realmente te debo pagar la apuesta sona'

"¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Yo medio asentia viendo que perdi mi apuesta, e issei pego un grito como guajolote en navidad

 **~Unos min despues**

"El té hecho por la [Reina] de Rias es exquisito"

"Muchas gracias"

Uno agradecia mientras la otra le regresaba el gesto, hasta akeno esta mas seria que cuando se volvia en su modo espartana-sadica en los entrenamientos

Suele hacer ticks como ara ara o fufufu, pero en este caso, solo fue una sonrisa seca, tratando de ocultar disgusto

En el proceso estaba yo acababa de terminar la segunda charola y apenas empezaba con la 3ra, veia que raizer se sentia pulpo recien sacado de mar, manoseando a rias de sus brazos y piernas como si nada

...Basicamente veia a un issei si fuese por el mal camino de drogas, alcohol y sexo

Y al mencionado, en parte tenia una mirada lasciva que trata de ocultar, aunque en este caso era muy poca, se veia un poco mas indignado con la accion a su maestra, los demas compartiendo ese pensamiento con el castaño

"¡Basta ya!"

Se paro de inmediato ella harta del contacto del rubio anaranjado, que ya tenia suficiente de su tacto

"¡Raiser!, ¡Ya te dije antes!, ¡No voy a casarme contigo!"

"Sí, he oído eso antes, pero Rías, ¿sabes? Creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis"

Lo decia de una forma arrogante y sonrisa divertida, bueno, divertida para el

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo!, ¡Si yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, entonces voy a elegir a quien será mi esposo!, también hize una promesa, que voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad! "

"¿Oye Brian-senpai, de que estan hablando?"

Me dijo issei murmurandome, ya que el no entendia la situacion y yo asentia en lo que los 2 hablaban

"Que aquí nuestra maestra, tiene un matrimonio arreglado con ese wey", dije señalandole a raiser, el cual perdio su sonrisa, "Debido a que sus padres le hicieron ese acuerdo desde que eran niños debido a la situacion demoniaca de algunos demonios de las casas del inframundo"

"¿Situacion?, ¿A que te refieres?", dijo issei no entendiendo, a la ves parando la discusion de los 2 que estan parados llamando su atencion

"Si, mi querido camarada calenturiento", le respondi, mientras issei se veia molesto de como me le diriji

"Ella al ser un demonio puro, con tal de 'preservar la especie' de los demonios puros y debido a que hay poblacion mayor de reencarnados que de puros por las 'Evil Pieces', por que es muy dificil que se puedan reproducir por bajos indices de embarazo de los puros"

Tome una pausa respirando hondo

"En resumen, a ella la quieren volver una maquina de cria para crear tantos demonios puros como sean posibles"

"¡Como te atreves a...!"

"Ni se te ocurra negarte a decir que no es asi, si bien no es tan necesario a llegar a esos extremos, si existen familias que hacen ese tipo de cosas, mi estimado, papalord del fuego, tu propia cara te delata esas intenciones perversas"

Lo interrumpi ya que queria refutar lo antes dicho, ademas que su forma de ser en este lugar me ha hecho estar mas en contra de ese playboy region 4

"¿Como sabes de esa situacion?", pregunto yuuto sosprendido al igual que muchos de que estuviera a tanto de lo que ocurre aquí si es que ellos no han dicho nada acerca de esto a brian

"Veras kiba...", le dije a el mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi refresco

"Esa situacion me hizo llegar a traves de sona, mientras estabamos jugando ajedrez"

Abrieron los ojos raiser, grayfia y rias, mas los 2 primeros por tratarse de la heredera sitri, "Entre las platicas que solemos tener al andar jugando, de alguna forma llegamos a ese tema en particular, debido a que estuvo en una situacion similar no hace mucho tiempo"

"Oye, ¿y de pura casualidad le ganaste esta vez o seguiste perdiendo?", dijo issei, con cierta curiosidad, ya que una vez jugo unas rondas con ella, perdiendo a los pocos turnos como es lo habitual

Igualmente que yo se estaba jugando el no hacer horas extras de trabajo forzado debido a sus actos prevertidos con sus cuates en vestidores de alumnas y similares

"De hecho, apenas hoy le pude ganar tan siquiera una, no saben el dolor de cabeza que tengo de esa partida reñida que tuve con ella"

Dije mientras oi algunos suspiros de sorpresa de parte de casi todo el club

Con issei y asia como los unicos que no sabian esa reaccion ladearon la cabez

Hasta raiser parecia sorprendido mas por haberle ganado a sona

Yo los mire de forma extraña a los presentes, no se que tan importante le ven a eso, si, ella es muy buena pero no es tanto de alabanza desde mi punto de vista

Con esto retome a mi comida, que se enfria mientras los presentes trataban de entrar en si

En un ratito raiser espabilo primero, aunque murmuro algo como "enton... …. el prom... de son.", lamentablemente no le entendi que fue lo que trato de decir

"Si bien tu esclavo tuvo razon, no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción"

Decia como si se sentia moises a su pueblo, mientras no aparto su mirada en mi

"Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan, tengo mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo, entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory"

Lo decia como si fuese a salvar a un animal en peligro de extincion, casi solo le faltaba una luz de arriba como avistamiento biblico y palomas saliendo detrás de el para este tipo melodramatico

"Si no te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación, ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos?"

"A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como [72 pilares, este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios"

"Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan, ...voy a casarme"

Raiser hizo una gran sonrisa después de escuchar a rias

"Ahhh, ¡bien dicho Rias!, a continuación, vamos a..."

"Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Raiser, yo me casaré con quien quiera"

Se lo dijo interumpiendo al papalord que se le cayo el teatro por completo

"Incluso los demonios que guardan las viejas reglas tienen el derecho a elegir"

Ahí de verdad se torno muy furioso raiser, ya levantandose del sillon de golpe, debido a que su discurso no dio fruto

"...sabes rias..., yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de 'Phenex' detrás de mí, no puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche"

Con un tono venenoso continuo el hereditario de los 'Phenex'

"Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano, en realidad no me gusta el mundo humano, el fuego y el viento en este mundo es asqueroso, para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, ¡no puedo soportarlo!"

Con eso aparecio algo alrededor de su cuerpo, parecian llamas fogosas por todo el lugar

"¡Yo te llevare de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes para hacerlo!"

Me pare con la charola en mano, la 4ta que iba a comer, cuando este cocoliso empezo a amenazarnos, por si se empezaba una pelea real

Tambien rias se puso frente a frente a raiser, emanando el aura de su poder de destruccion que posee

Los demas se pusieron en guardia por si algo sucedia

Grayfia, se paro en medio de los 2 para detenerlos y que no pasara a mayores

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, por favor, calmense, si los dos iban a continuar, entonces no voy a estar tranquila al respecto"

Con solo oir su voz, les bajo los humos y se tranquilizaron, bueno, raiser no del todo

"...Aunque me lo diga la 'Reina más poderosa', n-ni siquiera me daría miedo"

Lo dijo tratando de evitar su tartamudeo, en eso es lo unico que concuerdo con el, ella es alguien con quien no hay que tener rodeos

"...D-definitivamente no quiero pelear contra la gente del grupo de Sirzech-sama, que se dice que se compone de los monstruos"

"Todo el mundo, al igual que el maestro, Sirzechs-sama y la gente de la familia Phenex sabía que iba a ser así, para decirte la verdad esto iba a ser la reunión de último recurso, todo el mundo sabía que no iba a ser resuelto, por lo que decidió hacer una última opción"

'¿Ultima opcion?', creo que aquí viene lo bueno

"¿Única opción?, ¿Qué quieres decir Grayfia?", preguntaba rias curiosa de lo dicho por la peliplata

"Ojou-sama, si lo desea mantener su posición, entonces ¿por qué no lo deciden haciendo un [Rating Game, con Raiser-sama?"

'Rating Game, asi que vamos a tener ese tipo de sistema de pelea antes de tiempo'

"Al igual que Ojou-sama sabe, un 'Rating Game' sólo puede ser jugado por demonios mayores de edad", explicaba grayfia

"Pero si se trata de un partido no oficial, incluso de para un demonio de sangre pura que no han alcanzado la edad madura puede participar, pero en este caso..."

"Se trata de la situacion de ellos al no estar de acuerdo para sanjar de una buena vez el asunto, ¿no es asi?", le pregunte, recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de ella

"En otras palabras otou-sama y los demás optaron por hacer que nosotros hagamos el juego como un último recurso, cuando yo lo iba a rechazar, ¿no?"

"¡¿Porque todos quieren tener el control de mi vida?!"

Decia rias despues de un gran suspiro de su parte

"Entonces Ojou-sama, ¿usted está diciendo que se niega a participar en el juego?"

"No, esta es una oportunidad, bien entonces, ¡vamos a decidir esto por el juego, Raiser!"

Raiser, sonrió después de rias lo desafió

"¿Estás aceptando?, Me da lo mismo, pero yo ya soy un demonio maduro y que ya he participado juegos oficiales, ya que he ganado la mayoría de los juegos, ¿Aun así, todavía quiere participar, Rias?"

Raiser, le respondió de nuevo con un tono desafiantey burlon

Rias hizo una mueca de preocupación ya que ella solo le faltan 2 piezas mas, y una no esta disponible

"Lo haré, !Yo te haré desaparecer de mi vida Raiser! "

"Está bien, si ganas, harás lo que quieras"

"Pero si gano, te casarás conmigo de inmediato"

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro hasta casi parecia rayos entre sus ojos

"Entendido, confirmaré su opinión a ambas familias de su desicion, ¿Está bien? "

"Sí"

"S-sí", ambos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque note a rias un poco titubiante

"Está bien, voy a informar a las dos familias a continuación"

Con esto ella se retiro en el circulo magico

Despues de eso, raiser tomo una sonrisa muy engreida hacia donde nos encontrabamos el resto

"Oye rias, ¿Esos de aquí son tus sirvientes? "

"¿Y qué?"

Raiser se echó a reír, como si a él le pareciera divertido que solo seamos los unicos de parte de ella

"Entonces, este partido será un chiste, sólo tu [Reina], la "sacerdotisa del rayo" puede luchar a la par de mis sirvientes, los demas apenas podrian con mis [Peones]

Cuando raiser dijo eso, chasqueó los dedos como si de una orden se tratase

Con esto aparecieron varios circulos magicos del mismo emblema donde salio raiser

'...debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, en serio, ¡¿estan bromeando verdad?!'

Un grupo de mujeres salieron de los circulos, como si estuvieran haciendo cosplay de todo tipo, caballero, ropas chinas, de la nobleza de hace 2 siglos, chicas gato, lolis, luchadoras y sirvientas...

'En verdad, debo de empezar de dejar que issei me pegue sus gustos, me esta afectando mucho mi forma de pensar'

Me da cierta vergüenza estar volviendome un experto en ese tema, ya solo falta que en unos años salgo en el precio de la historia o algo parecido para tasar algo

En total fueron 15, con el 16, completando el 'set', el poseia a toda la nobleza que se puede obtener si es que cada una solo tiene una pieza

"...hey rias, ese chico esta llorando..."

Viendo a quien señalaba, veia como issei lloraba a mares y por poco a moco tendido

Entiendo por que, el esta viendo su sueño en vivo y a todo color

"Resulta que a issei tiene un sueño de tener un harem, como el que parece que tienes..."

Le respondi, llevandome la mano a la cara y suspirando por todavia no creer lo que estaba viendo mis ojos enfrente de mi

"Asi que esta mas que emocionado"

Con eso empece a oir como ellas estaban empezando a hablar mal de el

"No digan eso, mis chicas lindas, mirando hacia arriba los demonios de primera clase somos humildes, y nosotros somos cercanos, vamos a mostrarles lo cerca que estamos"

Lo dijo como si fuera mas amable que los estadounidenses regresando de forma 'amable' a los caribeños y migrantes de centro y sudamerica de su sueño americano

Acto seguido, empezo a manosear y besar a algunas de sus chicas, enfrente de nosotros, de mayor intensidad que con rias

Asia se me pego detrás de mi con la cara roja e instintivamente me la oculte detrás de mi como para protegerla de el

Issei, viendo como raiser se burlaba de el y su sueño se quiso abalanzar hacia el tipo, sacando su sacred gear en el proceso

Pero lo detuve en pleno ataque, agarrandole del cuello con la mano libre, mientras poseia la otra con la charola medio vacia de comida

"Senpai, ¡No me detenga, tengo que darle una leccion a este tipo!"

"Hay un lugar y momento para todo, aun no es el momento de pelear issei, ¡Calmate!..."

Tratando de tranquilizarlo y de un jalon haciendolo retroceder de raiser, con esto, tambien vi como algunos de su grupo y raiser parecian sorprendidos por que habian visto el sacred gear de issei

"¡Tu no eres rival para Raiser-sama!"

Con esto senti un ligero golpe en la espalda, una chica que parecia karateca con apariencia de judo me habia golpeado con su baston detrás de la nuca

"¿Ya ha empezado el 'Rating Game', raiser?", le pregunte casi inmutado por ese golpe habiendo dejado a asia con issei para que lo convenciera de no luchar

"Por que, que yo sepa, es hasta que estemos en un espacio especial, ¿no?, si no, no tengo problemas con devolver el ataque", le empeze a decir mas seriamente proyectando un poco de instinto asesino mientras agarre el bo de la chica de raiser sin permitir que lo pudiera agarrar

Con esto, la que me golpeo se retiro sin poder recuperar su baston de vuelta, tal vez penso que me derribaria facilmente al atacarme de espalda, ya despues se lo devolvi lanzandoselo

"...puede que tus piezas no sean tan debiles despues de todo, en especial por que Mira es la mas debil de mis peones y que ese tipo lo haya detenido sin mucho esfuerxo", lo decia con cierta sorpresa, muy leve, viendo como se reunia al grupo de nuevo

Con esto se puso serio y se volvio hacia rias

"Rias, ¿Por qué no lo hacemos dentro de 10 días?, podríamos hacerlo ahora, pero eso no sería interesante", lo dijo con aburrimiento

"... ¿Me estás dando una venta...?"

"Que sean 2 semanas..."

Me voltearon a ver extrañados tanto ellos como las respectivas noblezas

"Rias, tenemos que tratar de estar lo mas preparados posible, si nos dan la oportunidad de poder 'acondicionarnos', hay que aprovechar cada segundo que se dispone, supongo que no es un problema para ti, ¿cierto?, que este combate para ti es un juego de niños"

Se quedo pensando levemente para despues responder

"Si bien me molesta que un exclavo me interrumpa, me siento generoso, esta bien, te dare 14 dias, aprovechalos rias, que son tus ultimos dias antes de casarnos"

"La próxima vez que nos reunamos será en el partido", respondio ella con algo de alivio de haber obtenido unos dias extra

Con esto raiser empezaba a irse con su sequito por el circulo magico

Cuando sintio algo mojado, frito y un poco pegajoso en el proceso, se le abrieron los ojos a su nobleza que vio todo como si fuera camara lenta

Tenia arroz frito, un par de rollos primavera dentro de su camisa y salsa agridulce, ademas de refresco de naranja recorriedo su cuerpo, en especial por la parte de su camisa abierta

Como es casi del mismo color le quise dar un nuevo look de parte de los 'detestables' humanos de la tierra

"Hasta el dia del Juego, nos veremos en batalla, Zopilote Teñido", sin bajar la mirada de enojo me despedi de el

No me pudo responder, ni el ni su sequito, ya que casi se habian ido, pero si se podia ver sus caras muy claras de una furia completa hacia a mi

Me voltee a los demas, con issei con camara que grabo las intenciones que tuve cuando lo aleje con una mano

El resto no podian creer lo que hice, sabiendo que a mi me choca desperdiciar la comida, y que no explote como con rias de todo lo que ese wey decia

Iban a empezar a decirme algo, cuando los interrumpi

"Ese cabron, insulto a nuestra ama", empece diciendo para evitar que me corten lo que quiero decir

"Manoseandola sin respeto alguno, viendolas a ustedes", con eso señale a las 3 chicas faltantes, "Como si fuesen el premio extra en una maquina de peluche facil"

Dirigi mi mirada a issei y kiba que saltaron un poco con mi vista, "y despreciándonos como si se creyera el cabron con el derecho divino de hacer lo que se le pegue la regalada gana"

"Les voy a ser honesto, sera un demonio Noble y lo que quieran, pero, si se pasa de lanza con los que conosco, no importando si viene de ricos, tiene futuro asegurado por dinero, o que es alguien importante en la sociedad"

Alzando mucho la voz "¡De que le parto su Madre, se la parto!"

"¡Brian!"

"Tu no tienes derecho de replica, si me hubieses dicho antes de todo esto nos habriamos ahorrado tarugada y media que tu has hecho estas semanas", le dije a rias silenciandola de golpe

"Y ahora, que ya nos embarcaste en esto a todos nosotros, !issei!"

"¡S-si!", llego cerca de mi en posicion de firmes como si de un soldado se tratase

"¡Agarra tus chivas que tenemos que entrenar de inmediato!, si ese cabron quiere guerra, ¡con gusto se la voy a dar!"

Con eso me dispuse a salir rapidamente del cuarto con issei y asia siguiendome, y antes de cerrar la puerta les dije a los de la habitacion

"Tambien empiecen a prepararse chicas y Yuuto para empezar a entrenar todos, ya que pronto sera el partido, y la guerra, ¡Es la Guerra!"

Con esto, los 4 que estaban en el salon sabian que iba muy en serio

Estando aun sorprendidos por que si bien saben que brian tiene cierto genio cuando realmente lo provocan, ahora si esta furioso, aunque por otro lado se sintieron alegres por las palabras dichas por el

Rias solo se sento, sin creer lo dicho por su [Peon], que bien sabe que su enojo esta enfocado a raiser, este se ha dado cuenta del porque de la 'conveniente conversion' de asia a demonio en un principio

Mientras akeno no decia nada al respecto, aunque se mostro una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al ver a el moreno salir con los otros 2, kiba suspiro un tanto agotado y que brian no le siguio su furia a rias esta vez

Koneko salio un rato despues, dejando sus dulces para sorpresa de los otros 3 presentes para alcanzar al grupo que se acaba de ir

 _*Inserte Ost ~ El Zopilote mojado_

Con esto, los 3 nos fuimos rapido al parque donde tenia mis cosas, a saji le avise de antemano un poco la situacion, ya quedaba del rubio si queria asistir o no al entrenamiento en lo que nosotros haciamos acondicionamiento del cuerpo

Al rato el llego, y no fue el unico que vino

Koneko llego con guantes y protectores menores empezo para un sparring y dandonos consejos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo

Ayudandonos con el entrenamiento de hoy y que le mostráramos que tanto haciamos, el poder de ataque que tenemos actualmente

En la primera hora, seguimos con la instrucción de ella con algunos consejos de cuerpo a cuerpo

En la segunda hora, habia llegado kiba, el cual tambien nos dijo que nos apoyaria en lo que pudiera en su modo de emplear la espada por si enfrentabamos a las piezas de caballero de raiser

Mientras asia es entrenada por koneko siendo mas suave por la inexperiencia de la rubia

Ya que como no es experta en cuerpo a cuerpo si bien ya esta acostumbrada al entrenamiento

Fuera de su fisico el control magico y mejor uso de su sacred gear, asi que le enseñaba como evadir y un poco acerca de defensa personal

A la 3ra hora, llego akeno, la cual se nos unio a nosotros estando un poco cansados

Con ella fue mas hacia asia, issei y saji, que tenian aun ciertos problemas con ese rublo, mientras entrenaba con koneko y kiba, peleando mano a mano y espada para poder entender pelear con dos a la vez

Terminando la hora, llego Rias, para informarles algo a su sequito y sona, que junto con tsubaki vino para recoger a saji por un asunto pendiente del mismo

Ahí ellas estuvieron viendo que asia, issei y saji jadeaban mucho y tomaban agua apenas consientes

Koneko y kiba estaban un poco cansados, pero mejor que los otros 3

El moreno y la sadomasoquista, bebiendo un te que trajo la ultima solo estando un tanto agotado el primero

Rias nos informo acerca de que, mañana mismo nos ibamos a entrenar como se debe en un lugar a las afueras de Kuoh

Mientras tsubaki cargaba a saji casi desfallecido y se retiraba con sona, la cual me dio una mirada rapida y se fue junto los otros 2

 _*Fin Ost_

Issei, asia y yo nos retiramos del lugar despues del entrenamiento nocturno, dejando hablar a los demas de sus propios asuntos sobre lo de mañana

Como ibamos a tomar el primer tren de la mañana, debiamos de prepararnos muy bien, la primera que tomo baño fue asia, por lo que en lo que ella se asea yo fui a empacar lo poco que tenia de ropa y asegurar lo que pueda utilizar como entrenamiento y que pueda meterlo al tren

Sin querer, al agarrar un vaso con el cual suelo tomar agua, lo aprete tanto que lo rompi, haciéndome sangrar un poco de la mano

"¡AAAHHH, PENDEJO!"

Grite un poco, ya que era mi vaso favorito, recogia los pedazos para ponerlos en una bolsa de plastico que tenia ya despues de asegurarme que no sangrara mas de la mano

Algunos se fueron muy dentro de algunos lugares de la cama, por los que empezaba a tener cuidado al agacharme, muy cerca del cofre del viejo que tengo y el buro

Entre las partes que recogia, sin querer, puse mi mano herida con un poco de mi sangre apoyandola en el baul que me habia dejado el viejo de herencia

Terminando de agarrar los fragmentos, me di cuenta que del cofre emanaba un brillo, al fijarme bien vi que el nombre que tenia grabado, **Puburio Biruhirio Maron** , brillaba en un rojo intenso

Desapareciendo posteriormente el nombre, abriéndose el cofre de manera casi automatica y que poco a poco se desvanecio como si de una ilusion se tratase

Mientras eso sucedia habia dejado la bolsa con los cristales a un lado para estar atento lo que sucedia, y que al terminar de desvanecerse dejo 3 objetos en lo que seria la base del cofre que habia

Una cruz plateada con incrustaciones de lo que parecia gemas azules y ramificado color blanco, se veia rustica pero con esencia sacra que es lo que podia detectar

Al pasar la mano sobre esta se sentia un escalosfrio recorrer mi cuerpo

Hay de otro lado otra cruz dorada con diferentes gemas, mas del tipo elegante y casi muy refinado de la nobleza que la primera y gemas verdes de buen tamaño, 5 veces mas grande que la primera el cual emanaba un calor enorme y un poco de poder demoniaco

En medio de las dos un collar se vio muy raro, es como si fuese un collar de monedas, no se de que tipo de monedas sean, pero de que se veian muy antiguas, finamente estiradas y que dan un diseño unico del collar como de la superficie de un tronco de un arbol

El material del collar creo que es plata si no me equivoco, ya que he tenido monedas de plata antes en mis manos pudiendo reconocerlo

'Ese viejo me mintio, el me habia dicho que lo vendio hace años', pernse a ver algo que colgaba del collar

Vi mi guardapelo

En ese guardapelo poseo dos fotos, una que creo que esta relacionado con mi niñez, o al menos quiero creer eso, la otra de una chica que hace tiempo no he visto

Me encabrone con el viejo debido a que lo vendio con todo y foto, en especial por que no dejo al menos quitar las fotos del guardapelo, al menos que bien que no lo hizo

Cuando me disponia a tomar solo el collar pero al hacer contacto con este los 3 objetos se iluminaron

En un instante, ya tenia el collar puesto, la cruz plateada se me volvio al brazo derecho, como si fuese un tatuaje desapareciendo de golpe

Lo mismo con la cruz dorada del brazo izquierdo, con la imagen mas grande que la primera casi cubriéndome todo el brazo y posteriormente, aunque tardo un poco mas desapareció de ahí el tatuaje de la cruz dorada

'...Ahi dios mio', pense para despues sentir los ojos muy pesados

 **~En la mañana, despues de dejar el tren**

Habiamos desde hace un rato que llegamos temprano a una montaña que es propiedad de la familia de nuestra patrona

Actualmente subiendo una pendiente muy inclinada, yo no tenia problema con caminar

Y eso que cargaba llantas, unos troncos, unos mecates gruesos, unas cuantas rocas y mis pertenencias, ah, y comida, esto por si yo acabo con lo que hay por si acaso

Desperte en la cama y con asia que no despego su mano de donde me corte

Cuando asia me pregunto que fue lo que paso en la noche le comente lo que sucedió, aunque me he sentido raro desde entonces, me tiempla el cuerpo, y aun siguo con el collar puesto con el guardaperlo en el

Los demas traian tambien sus cosas para poder entrenar estos dias

Especificamente, rias dejo con akeno las maletas a issei que parecia mula de carga, mientras la segunda se adelanto a ver el estado del terreno del lugar

El castaño no se podia quejar de lo que llevaba, ya que no es lo mas pesado que el ha cargado debido a nuestro reciente entrenamiento raudo

La unica que si parecia complicarse un poco era asia, y eso que solo llevaba 3 maletas que facil son 5 kilos cada uno, demostrando el poco progreso de estas semanas

Y eso que cuando la conoci apenas y cargaba su propia maleta de cuando llego, y eso que no pesaba mas de 2 kilos

Kiba se fue mas adentro de la montaña para ver si encontraba condimentos y hierbas comestibles

Cuando se fue Yuuto vi que tenia la misma cantidad de maletas que issei, puede que un poco mas

Ahí nos paso la mija, a paso rapido con una bolsa que facil tenia lo triple de issei

En cierta manera me senti mal al verla cargar con eso, pero recorde que ella es una [Torre], asi que le es como un paseo en el parque con eso cargado

Yo solo seguia el paso de issei por apoyo moral, pero ya es tiempo de esforzarse bien, por lo que segui con mi velocidad normal con lo que traia para ir al ritmo de Koneko

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Ahí tambien issei se empezo a aumentar el paso para alcanzarnos a los 2

De algun modo, se volvio una competencia entre los 3 para llegar primero, dejando polvo levantado del caminar rapido que daban los 3

Los que estaban por atrás soltaron una gota de sudor por lo que el moreno, el castaño y la chibi albina hacian

En poco tiempo se llego a la casa de verano de rias

'casa' queda corto, en especial porque...

¡Es una mansion!, un poco entre tradicional y con diseño del occidente hecho de madera, pero facil de 2 pisos, de verdad rias se la jalo cañon al decir que es solo "Una pequeña y humilde casa de verano"...

Apenas llegamos y fuimos a acomodar nuestras cosas, lo que iba a usar como entrenamiento lo deje afuera en lo que parecia un 'patio' lo suficientemente grande para entrenar a gusto, aunque para ataques fuertes se tiene permiso de ir a los bosques para reducir el daño a los terrenos cercanos

Las chicas se fueron a cambiar mientras le pasaba una botella de agua a issei, que pedia poder hidratarse

"Me voy a cambiar, por favor no me miren"

"Te voy a golpear desgraciado"

...tiene que cambiar un poco kiba acerca de lo que sale de su boca

Entiendo que lo hace por pura amabilidad, pero al no entender algunas situaciones y decir ciertas palabras que pueden mal entenderse nos ha causado que los 4, Issei, Yuuto, Saji y yo, nos pongan en fanfics de manga del tipo 'Boys lover', entre otras cosas que no quiero realmente imaginarme

'Recordatorio: ¡Despues de terminar con este asunto del Phenex hacer los siguientes puntos importantes a la de ya!'

*Destruir todo lo trabajado del club de manga de bocetos e imprenta

*Borrar evidencias del club de pediodismo

*Eliminar todo lo cargado en el club de informatica, tanto de computadores como de cualquier tarjeta y usb de memoria que ellos posean

*Pagarle a mis infiltrados para que me sigan informando acerca de cada movimiento por parte de los miembros del club

Vamos a acabar con eso desde la raiz este terrible mal...

 _*Insert Ost ~ Chicken Run ~ Flight Training_

Las primeras 3 horas fueron con Yuuto

Este empezo a enseñar a issei acerca del modo de combate con el que fue instruido, no a profundidad, pero con consejos y modos para lidiar con los caballeros de raiser

"Estas haciéndolo mal, no basta con ver los movimientos de la espada de tu oponente, sino ampliar tu línea de visión, también tienes que ver al rival y su entorno"

Si hay cierta diferencia entre ellos, pero issei si logro esquivar algunos y darle un par de toques a el, pero apenas

De mi parte, quise tratar de hacer el experimento, saque la espada de freed que me 'agencie'

"...¿de donde conseguiste esa espada?", pregunto kiba que se volvio realmente serio al ver la espada de luz

"Se la quite al desquiciado de freed, el que me ataco cuando quiso matar a mi cliente"

"¡¿Y porque conservas esa espada contigo?!", pregunto muy preocupada rias de que ocultara que tuviera un arma de sacerdotes exiliados

"Para poder usarla en caso de ser necesario, estado entrenando para ver si puedo ser capaz de usarlo en enemigos, este juego que tendremos es la oportunidad perfecta"

Se quedaron pensando los presentes sobre lo dicho por brian, si bien es cierto que el posee el poder de luz, el que tenga un medio para concentrarlo y poder sacar ventaja daria un enorme apoyo en el partido contra raiser

¿Pero que no confiara a nadie para decir que el se lo haya quedado?

"A pesar que he podido dar avances antes, no es lo mismo si no peleo contra alguien que es superior a mi en la habilidad de espada, asi que no te contengas conmigo al entrenar por favor"

"...esta bien, pero activare mi [Sword Birth] por tratarse de una espada de luz"

Asenti ya que ese es el objetivo en mente, saber la capacidad maxima que puedo pelear contra alguien de alto nivel y experiencia como yuuto

Por lo que iniciamos, ambos, aunque mas yuuto que su velocidad fue mayor choco las espadas

*¡Boooom!

*¡Slash!

El impacto fue certero del choque de las espadas en donde ocurrio lo que ni los contrincantes esperaron

Al golpearse las espadas entre si, y por la energia acumulada de la de luz, ambas fuerzas se repelieron, pero no fue lo importante

Lo que si fue es que la espada exploto al poco contacto de la espada de yuuto, con el cual libero energia sacra hacia arriba hasta golpear al bosque cercano como mortero

"¿Pero que...?", no entendi lo que acababa de suceder

"Posees tanta energia sacra que la espada no la soporto, volviendose volatil...", fue lo que dijo akeno, la cual se veia igual de sorprendida que el resto

"¿Cuanto poder usaste en la espada?"

"no mucha, si he evitado ir con todo desde el principio a pesar que fui contigo, fue para por lo menos aguantar el primer golpe y seguir las embestidas despues"

"talvez...", rias interrumpio en la platica de sus siervos llamando la atencion, "tu poder interno se volvio demasiado para la espada, que con tan poco poder que influiste volo el artefacto facilmente"

"Entonces si tengo mucha energia, ¿no soportaria ni la pistola de luz de los exiliados?", Ella asintio lo dicho por brian, "Dejenme intentar algo"

"¿Tambien la pistola de luz?", pregunto rias al ya entender la reciente pregunta

"Pues no tenia ese loco solo la espada, ademas que otra forma de defenderse a distancia no falta", conteste a rias que realmente parece preocupada por no decirle de las armas que he ocultado

Con lo cual apunte la pistola al bosque casi por donde salio la explosion de la espada que exploto

"Es mejor probar tu teoria para no arriesgarnos, y asi ver si es que soy yo y no un defect...", mientras le explicaba, me puse en posicion y jale el gatillo del arma

Al disparar el arma no solo exploto exploto, el disparo salio muy potente, volando una pequeña parte del bosque en el proceso, y dañando mas mis manos que ya estaban heridas de la primera explosion

'...', nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos al ver la fuerza de ese disparo mientras asia me curaba las manos

Para desconocimiento de los presentes, se habian desaparecido unos individuos que se veian mal heridos por un circulo magico naranja, los cuales eran 5, solo que 2 fueron forzados a irse por el daño recibido del ataque de mortero

Despues de unos minutos de 'descanso' seguimos practicando, con espadas que kiba nos proporciono

…, aun con la practica normal esto de verdad se me hizo muy extraño, en parte debido a que al usarlos antes no tuve problema alguno hasta el dia de hoy

En las otras 3 horas de entrenamiento despues de la leccion de yuuto

Koneko se enfrentaba a kiba cuerpo a cuerpo

Mientras los demas tuvimos una leccion por parte de akeno de cosas de la magia que no tomamos en cuenta, y otra revision de poder magico para mi al no entender lo sucedido hace poco

"Recuerden las anteriores clases, el poder mágico se obtiene del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo, tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico"

Nos decia mientras los 3 tratabamos de crear una esfera magica para volver a verificar el potencial de magia de los 3

Se vio un aura verde en asia, con issei, aunque le ha costado trabajo, se veia uno entre rojo y verde

El mio parecia violeta, creo...

Con eso se hicieron las esferas, la de asia facil era del tamaño de una pelota de futbol

La de issei como una de beisbol aunque ya no con mucho esfuerzo que fue antes

"ara ara, no pense que seria tan grande, de verdad tiene gran potencial magico..., al igual que asia-chan"

Decia akeno, que el mio si bien trate de hacerlo no tan grande, es del tamaño de una pelota al igual que issei, solo que akeno vio que aun que es mas pequeño, tiene cerca del triple poder magico solo reunida en el

Como explicarlo de mejor manera, casi como un rasengan de naruto, solo que esta es energia pura y no giraba como remolino, solo concentracion pura de poder

"Ahora, traten de usar la energia magica con los elementos, normalmente para los principiantes solo se usa agua o fuego real, pero como ya tienen cierta experiencia"

"Asia, trata de intentarlo con el agua, brian, solo desaparece esa esfera, no sera necesario que sigas con ellos, ya que es posible que pueda ocurrir lo de hace rato"

Asenti para luego suspirar, es como si volviera a tener los problemas de control magico de nuevo

Por lo que me fui afuera, para meditar y tratar de controlar mi poder magico desde cero tratando de entender lo que sucedia

'Acaso sera por...', mire mi collar y mis brazos, ¿acaso esos objetos sean la causa de mi inestabilidad magica?

Ademas, me estoy empezando a sentir cansado, y eso que no he hecho realmente mucho esfuerzo ya sea fisica o magica el dia de hoy

Lo unico que si escuche es que pusieron a issei a pelar verdura para la comida con magia

(Y lo cual daria un paso a uno de los poderes mas pendejos nacidos en el mundo sobrenatural en unas semanas despues)

En el 3er trio de horas toco con koneko cuerpo a cuerpo, la cual le estaba dando una paliza a issei (y de paso desquitándose de un par de 'accidentes' de parte del castaño en los vestidores)

"...Tienes que apuntar a la mitad del cuerpo cuando golpeas, debes golpear con precisión y también me empujar a tu oponente con un golpe profundo en el cuerpo del oponente"

Por medio de la explicacion se medio contuvo con issei aunque si lo dejo maguyado al pobre

A asia solo le dio mas lecciones y consejos de defensa personal que no tiene aun como tal musculo que sirva para darle un buen sparring a la albina

"Yo pido la siguiente ronda"

Dije, en parte para darle un pequeño respiro a issei que apenas esta consiente

Con eso ella y yo nos pusimos en posicion de combate

No voy a mentir, 'fisicamente' y sin contar a akeno, ella es de los pocos que si se han sentido los golpes que den daño hasta el punto que puedan aparecer moretones

En especial por que a diferencia del castaño no tuvo problema de atacarme con fuerza

Si bien contraatacaba, me devolvia algunos ataques por su conocimiento de artes marciales, tirandome al suelo o mandandome a volar como si un saco de papas me tratase

Por lo que, durante el entrenamiento..., me daba algunos consejos de algunos movimientos que podia realizar para voltear la pelea

Lo cual complementa con lo que he aprendido en las calles, y hasta ahora que fue con lo de los caidos hace poco

Ademas de lo que me ha inculcado el viejo de defensa personal

Las ultimas 3 horas fueron con la pelirroja

"¡Issei!, ¡Sigue avanzando!, no pierdas el ritmo"

"Tu tambien brian-kun, o tendras el castigo habitual, ufufu~"

"¡Bien!/Si señora"

Como habia una escalonada cerca de la casa, los 2 estabamos ahí escalando con ambas chicas ayudando detrás en el peso sobre las llantas, las cuales fueron atadas con troncos y mecates

Hubo 2 ocasiones que issei se cayo, yo tambien me solte cuando casi llegue al final

A ellas no les paso nada debido a que salieron volando cuando se sintio que yo e issei ibamos de caida libre

Por suerte no era tan alto lo que escalamos, ya que una vez llegando a la cima volvemos hacia abajo y comenzamos de nuevo

Asi que no hubo tanta herida que tratar para alivio de asia, en especial por la resistencia extra que tenemos desde que fuimos reencarnados

Conmigo no fue necesario que fuera la curacion urgentemente

Solo en las manos por un suceso que quisiera olvidar

En la segunda caida de no sostenerme bien, pude evitar la caida completa por una rama que alcance a cachar y evitar el guamazo,

Retomando mi camino hacia arriba, con akeno volviendose a sentar en las llantas

Solo que a mitad de camino decidieron rolar a los que iban sentados, rias con kiba, y akeno con koneko

En medio del relevo, ya sentados los suplentes es cuando 2 metros de avanzar despues issei se cayo cuando tenia a kiba sentado en sus llantas

Lo importante de eso es que cuando cayeron los 2, issei se movio hacia atrás como una voltereta inversa, sin darle tiempo a kiba de poder salir volando

Con lo cual uno se estrello con el otro, dandose de lleno en el suelo

Disipandose el polvo de la tierra del lugar, ellos 2 se encontraron en una posicion incomoda y un tanto comprometedora

Algo que bajo ningun motivo se deben de enterar las fugoshis de la escuela

Ya que una de sus fantasias Issei~Kiba se acaban de cumplir por mi vista mientras me sostenia viendo para abajo con koneko que abrio los ojos de que su senpai fue profanado por el senpai pervertido

Senti pesame por esos 2, mas por yuuto pero aun asi pesame

Despues de ese lamentable suceso, se prosiguio los ejercicios con flexiones con rocas encima de nosotros, abdominales con troncos y correr con llantas detrás amaradas con el mecate y teniendo alguien sentado ya sea en las rocas o llantas para añadir dificultad

Terminando el entrenamiento de ese dia un tanto agotados, issei por lo serio que se vuelve el dia de hoy el regimen, y yo mas por que el cansancio que he estado sintiendo desde que llegamos ha aumentado mas y mas

 _*Fin Ost_

Estabamos ahí, en la 'casita' como le decia rias ya preparando para la cena

Si esa es su casita, no quiero imaginarme como es de verdad su casa real..., tengo miedo de lo que realmente es su 'humilde hogar'...

Habia diferente tipos de comida servidos, con carne de jabali y pescado que cazo y pesco rias durante el dia, yo ayudandole en la cocinada, mientras los demas se preparaban

E issei y kiba tomaron las hierbabuenas, pasta dental, enjuague bucal que les preste, y jabon, estando en baños separados lavando sus bocas, disque para 'desinfectarse' y no agarrar enfermedades

Me asegurare de que esto no salga de aquí, este 'Secreto en la montaña' creado por esos dos, mas por que por un rato Yuuto estuvo rojo como un tomate por 'el beso accidental'

Otra nota mental urgente:

*Ver alguna manera de conseguirle novia al kiba que como va, terminara consumiendo caldo de murcielago

*En caso de que issei sea un caso perdido amarrarlo con kiba, (hay que tener planes de contingencia, ¿no?)

Si bien los demas hablaban en la cena, yo y issei estabamos en 'silencio' deborando lo que habia en la mesa

Yo tenia tanta hambre que facil comi 15 platos bien servidos, y eso que a issei se le paso la mano al pelar las verduras que hubo mucha variedad, herbidas, escalfados, en cremas, etc

Ya pasado un gran rato, rias empezo a decir nuestro desempeño del dia, en especial de nosotros 2

Quedando claro de que issei es el mas debil, no tanto como antes pero si necesitaba aumentar el nivel que al menos esta un poco debajo de yuuto, por poco

Asia no contaba tanto debido a que es la sanadora, aun asi, ella estaba aprendiendo a crear escudos magicos, con poco éxito en el proceso

Aunque si habia una estrategia clara para el partido por el momento

El [booster gear] de issei puede darle un impacto grande al juego si puede reunir el tiempo necesario para reunir la energia

Solo es cuestion de que pueda manejarlo bien en el partido

Con el entrenamiento de issei contra mi, el pudo crear hasta 4 [Boost] bien cargados y dando pelea de forma igualada conmigo

Durando facilmente unos 10 min hasta que de resetea, solo tardando 40 sec en haber reunido esa fuerza duplicada

Espero que podamos aprovechar los otros 13 dias restantes

"Vamos a tomar una ducha después de cenar, los baño al aire libre son maravillosos en este pais"

Comento rias despues de dar el resultado de cada uno, al terminar de oir eso vi como issei se le dibujo una cara pervertida y casi babeando a cantarops

"Yo no voy a mirar, Issei-kun"

Kiba lo dijo con cierto sonrojo notable, de verdad le tengo que conseguir pareja a como de lugar

"¡Hijo de puta!", se lo dijo a kiba este issei, seguia enojado por lo que paso hace rato, algo me dice que fue el karma el que le hizo esa jugada

"Ya solo te falta decir que quieres un baño mixto, ¿no?", dije con sarcasmo, ya que por mucho que rias sea exhibicionista/violadora no creo que ya con mas hombres aquí ella...

"¿Quieren tomar un baño mixto?", se me quedo viendo un ratito rias, "...N-no me importa"

"¿Qué opinas, Akeno?"

"No me importa fufufu, siempre quise lavar la espalda de un hombre~"

"¿Y tu asia?, si se trata de Brian no tienes problemas, ¿verdad?"

Esta se volvio muy roja, pero creo que asintio levemente

'Esto se esta...'

"¿Por último Koneko?, ¿Qué te parece?"

"... No"

'fiuuu, por un momento pense...', dije por no creerme lo que salia de las voces de las chicas presentes, casi con ganas de golpearme con la cara mi mano con palma abierta

"No acepto con issei, con brian-senpai..."

No siguio hablando, pero parecio que asintio koneko

La cual se dirigio a issei con la mirada fija

"... Si espias, te guardaré rencor por siempre"

Ahí vi como al castaño se quedo hecho de piedra, fue destrozado su sueño por la chibi

Ya terminando de haber cenado nos fuimos a bañar, ellas de un lado y yo con los chicos

Si bien hubo consentimiento de ellas de irme al lado de las mujeres

Ni pendejo me voy con ellas a bañarme en el mismo lugar

Aunque me trato de arrastrar akeno al lado de ellas pude safarme con suerte

Y antes que reaccionara ya estaba en el vestidor de los hombres

Issei en parte se molesto de que no aprovechara la oportunidad incluso recriminandome fallarle a todos los hombres del mundo, le respondí con lo siguiente...

"Pues perdoname por tener dignidad como hombre, ya que, mi querido aventurero valiente, no lo hago por collon, sino por respeto a ellas, ademas, ¿para que las quiero ver desnudas en primer lugar?"

Se me quedaron viendo ellos 2

"...No me digas que tu...", lo dijo issei retrocediendo

"Entonces puede ser cierto que..."

"No sean weyes, no soy puñal ni nada de eso, si me gustan las mujeres y tengo interes en ellas, solo digo que no tengo interes en bañarme con ellas y menos si no nos conocemos por completo, para mi es una falta de respeto y mas si no es una relacion que se tenga a nivel de pareja, eso es a lo que me refiero..."

Si de por si termine bañandome con asia para poder salir a tiempo por que se nos hizo tarde por lo de ayer con lo que me paso en la mano

Todavia no se como diablos terminamos asi, al menos se prometio no hablar de ello

Se oyo un gran suspiro de parte del otro lado de la pared

Kiba solo se rio nerviosamente y luego se dirijio a issei

"Issei-kun, vamos a tomar un baño juntos y desnudos, lavaré tu espalda"

"¡Cállate!, ¡Maldito, te mataré, Kiba!"

...que bueno que esos 2 se llevan bien, aun asi, segui teniendo mi respectiva distancia entre ellos, aunque si le permiti a kiba que me echara la mano con la espalda, solo esa ocasión...

Vijilandolo por si acaso el intentaba algo en mi, prevenido vale por 2

Y asi siguio en esos dias los entrenamientos, en los proximos 4 dias estudiamos un poco acerca de los lideres de cada faccion biblica como conocimiento teorico necesario, por suerte no fue mucho tiempo consumido para poder volver a entrenar fisicamente

Ah, y asia empezo a mostrarse triste un poco debido a que de todos los presentes solo yo soy capaz de poder leer la biblia

La pare en sus intentos de poder leerlo, porque conociéndola va a tratar y tratar hasta que ella tenga una gran jaqueca para que pare de leer definitivamente

Con el tiempo pasaron ya 10 dias muy rapidamente

Se veia gran progreso en issei, con asia podia manejar mejor su poder de sanacion y aguantar un poco mas de tiempo curando a mas de una persona a la vez, dando una clara ventaja en su poder

Yo despues del primer dia y que me recuperara, ya que del segundo al cuarto, y esto lo sabian todos en el segundo dia, me quede realmente desmayado, con muy poca energia y sumamente agotado fisica y magicamente, sin haber realizado entrenamiento con mucha fuerza

Ya asia les comento lo sucedido solo como una enfermedad, ya que le pedi que hiciera eso hasta ver si lo que se me introdujo fue la causa real de mi inestabilidad de mi cuerpo actual

Si fui comandado en el 3er dia a reposar hasta que me sintiera mejor, ya que es muy raro que un demonio se enfermara

Por lo que yo empece a entrenar solo de noche a partir del 5to dia que mis fuerzas volvieron a la normalidad, tuve un gran descubrimiento la haberme separado para practicar con mis elementos ya con mi cuerpo estando 'estable'

Con lo que me demoraba hasta casi las 3 de la mañana practicando

En esa noche de la 10ma noche, regresando un poco antes de las 2 de la mañana, me encontre a rias con una bata y su cabello recogido en una toalla

Con unos lentes de lectura, viendo lo que parecia videos e informes en una mesa con su televisor de buen tamaño, y unos mapas, estudiando aquellos documentos

"Ara , ¿Estas despierto?"

La voz de rias que provenía de la sala de estar que se dio cuenta de mi presencia

"Rias...", le respondi en corto, dirigiéndome a la cocina por mas agua por esta sed que me estoy cargando

"Podrias venir por favor, quiero hablar contigo"

Me tome mi tiempo para tomar el agua despues de lo dicho, pero asintiendo desde la cocina, de verdad tenia mucha sed

Despues de eso, ya me dirigi con ella a la sala a oscuras, ya que con nuestra vista nocturna no es necesaria prender esa seccion de la habitacion

"¿Acaso no puedes ver de cerca?"

"¿Oh?, esto", lo dijo mientras se acomoda los lentes

"Es sólo para mi lectura, yo puedo pensar con más claridad cuando tengo puestas mis gafas, esta es la prueba de que he estado en el mundo de los humanos durante tanto tiempo"

...puedo entender eso, yo si tenia problemas para ver de cerca no voy a mentir y por ello tambien usaba lentes de lectura

Pero desde que me converti en demonio no me es ya necesario usar las gafas

Aunque uso unos con lente falso para horas de lectura largas, por volverse una costumbre ocasional

"... Si te digo la verdad, leyendo esto no me ayuda en absoluto"

Rias dijo cuando suspiraba profundamente

"¿Por qué dices eso?, acaso..., ¿es sobre raiser?"

"Si, nuestro oponente es un demonio de clase alta, entonces podríamos luchar si leemos esto, este libro está escrito con mucha investigación acerca de el y su nobleza, pero el problema no es eso"

Con esto se volvio seria hacia a mi con frustracion en su rostro

"El problema es que nuestro oponente es un Phenex"

Con esto saco un libro con el cual me explico que los Phenex son primos lejanos de los Fenix, las aves legendarias que revivian de sus cenizas

Solo que a diferencia del ave legendario ellos se pueden regenerar despues de sufrir daño, mas no renacer

"Asi que tenemos que enfrentar a un cabron con factor curativo ocasional, ¿no?"

"Sí, los phenex básicamente son invencibles fisicamente y con latas reservas magicas"

Me decia despues de sacar una sonrisa leve por como me referi a ellos, al menos pensando en cierto zopilote rubio

"Incluso si los atacan con seriedad, sus heridas sanan casi de inmediato, sus llamas no se extingirán incluso si se les sale los huesos"

"Dura casi un minuto en recuperar sus heridas en la mayoria de los casos, raiser tiene un record en el 'Rating Game', 8 victorias y 2 derrotas"

Con esto señalo a un par de carpetas y al televisor que mostraba uno de sus partidos

"Estos son los registros oficiales de los resultados de Raiser en sus 'Rating Game'"

Los tome para poder leerlos, por suerte estaban en ingles para poder ver la informacion

"Perdió dos partidos a propósito por bondad a uno de los clanes cercanos"

Me decia mientras proseguia con la lectura de los documentos

"En otras palabras, él ganó la mayoría de sus juegos, el ya se convirtió en un candidato para obtener un título profesional en los juegos oficiales"

"Ascender de titulo de nobleza de los clanes, ¿no?", le pregunte ya que es incluso posible que aumente el prestigio de las casas por medio de los juegos, ella asintio

"Asi que, como sabian que ibas a rechazar el acuerdo entre tu familia y la del Phenex te dieron la oportunidad del 'Rating Game' para que desistas, o en este caso, solo prolongues lo inevitable"

"Si...", me contesto con la cabeza baja, "Cuando se hizo popular el 'Rating Game', los que ascendieron primero son los Phenex de muchas de las familias"

Me empezo a decir, cabisbaja

"No hubo muchas batallas entre los que los demonios hasta que el juego fue introducido, en un juego donde el 'Rey' también participa, la fuerza de los Phenex se hizo más clara"

"El clan Phenex lidera el grupo de las familias supremas, inmortales, los demonios se dieron cuenta de lo terrible era este poder por primera vez"

"hmmm..., y por ello, es una de las razones por las que convenientemente asia esta en la nobleza, ¿o me equivoco?"

Ella quedo silenciada por un tiempo, pero sin dejarme de mirar, por mucho que ella lo trate de negar, hay cosas que ella no me puede ocultar, y ella lo sabe

"Sabes que no podemos derrotar a Raiser, verdad...?", dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

'Ya sea tarde o temprano, le hare admitir ese hecho'

"Solo hay 2 maneras de derrotarle, que reciba un poder tan grande que su cuerpo no resista, y que sea una pelea tan prolongada hasta que se rinda voluntariamente"

'Tiene sentido, esto entonces sera mas dificil de lo que imagine...', pensando que si su curacion es un intermediario, hay que acabar con su energia primero

"Sabes que tengo poder de luz, que puede hacer que lentamente puede debilitarlo poco a poco"

"Si, pero aun asi, no sera tan facil, posiblemente seas el primero junto con akeno en ser atacados, ya que son las piezas mas peligrosas, por lo que nuestra unica oportunidad es issei que puede voltear las cosas..."

Es entendible, pero, apoyarnos solo en issei puede ser muy riesgoso, podria ser mas facil si su condicion de la [Booster Gear] fuese ocultada, pero por su imprudencia no sera posible

"Oye, como es que ellos saben acerca de mi poder de luz, que yo sepa solo ustedes deberian de saber"

"V-veras, cuando hice el informe acerca de lo ocurrido con diodora, tuve la obligacion de comentar todo lo ocurrido, eso incluye las habilidades las cuales se usaron"

Bueno, la bronca fue tan grande que posiblemente estuvo cerca de reiniciar la guerra, es entendible

"Ademas, odio admitirlo pero es mejor decirte de una vez"

"La verdadera razon por la que reencarne a asia, fue para protegerla"

"...ya vas a empezar con tus pendeja..."

"¡ESCUCHAME ATENTAMENTE!"

Ella alzo la voz con fuerza, sabiendo por donde iba a parar el tema, "desde lo de diodora, se han visto demonios de otras casas rondando, asi como algunos agentes de la iglesia por la ciudad"

"...continua"

"Se como te ibas a poner, pero la gran razon por la que queriamos que asia no estuviera en la ciudad es para al menos que algunos contactos que tenemos ayudarian a ocultarla, al menos por la agitacion que todo esto provoco"

"¿La agitacion que todo provo...?", un segundo despues me llego a la mente

Asia tiene una sacred gear que es capaz de curar a cualquier especie sin problema alguno, algo que podria beneficiar a ella, o a quien le quite esa sacred gear

"...por lo que sin mas opcion, y evitando que este presente aprovechaste para poder tenerla en la nobleza"

"¡Era la unica manera!, los grupos de la iglesia y de grigory empezaban a rondar mas y mas por la ciudad, un poco mas de tiempo y posiblemente hubiera estallado la guerra, al tenerla con nosotros ya no tendrian poder sobre ella, y conociendote en caso que la raptaran hubieras ido a atacarlos a pesar de tener a alguien que no tiene conexión con ninguna de las 3 fuerzas biblicas"

"Al menos me lo hubieras dicho antes, y asi poder hacer algo con los grupos, no esperar hasta que se escalara y que reencarnarla fuera la ultima opcion, ¡Dios santo, si por algo tu y sona son las encargadas de la cuidad!"

"¡pudiste mandar apoyo al gobierno para que les hicieran una llamada de atencion o algo!"

"¡NO PODIA!"

Se creo otros segundos de silencio, mientras trataba de comprender la informacion reciente

"...he estado tratando de llamar mas la atencion del gobierno como he podido, ya que entre mas cosas causaba, mas podrian acelerar mi compromiso con raiser"

"Por eso, tu caso con tu energia alta hizo una llamada de atencion, y que issei sea el actual dragon gales podrian dar mas motivos para que lo mas pronto posible se unan los dos clanes"

"Entonces por eso al saber que hay caidos en la ciudad desde hace meses no lo reportaste por completo para que no acceleraran tu proceso, ¡y eso llevo a la muerte de issei y la mia por la actividad alta de los angeles caidos en la ciudad!"

"...se que mis acciones fueron muy imprudentes, pero realmente no tengo mas opciones, ¡NO quiero pasar mi vida atada a las opciones hechas por mi familia!"

...tanto fue esa presion del matrimonio forzado que ella no ha pensado con claridad, al menos esto explica varias de sus acciones, fuera de eso, la ha regado con ganas los pasados meses por no hacer las cosas con cabeza

Suspire enormemente ahora teniendo una clara idea de todo lo que esta pasando

"No te preocupes, Rias, ya veremos como salir de esta"

Ya dije resignado, ya vere como me las arreglo con ella despues, ahora lo mas importante es que salgamos de este embrollo que nos metio

"jeje...", rio muy levemente

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Aunque no me gusta que me menciones cuando estas enojado, me gusta cuando te dirijes a mi como rias y no como Gremory..."

"De que hablas...", ya le habia dicho que tengo la costumbre de decirle por su nombre, aunque por los enojos que me ha provocado ni queria mencionar su nombre

"... Soy una Gremory"

"¿Si, y eso que...?"

"No, me presentaré de nuevo, soy una miembro del clan Gremory, y el nombre de mi clan me seguirá siempre"

'...Ah ya, orgullo por su familia, ya entiendo a donde quiere ir'

"Yo estoy orgullosa de mi propia familia, pero también es algo que es una carga para mí todo el tiempo"

Lo decia con cierta melancolia

"Todo el mundo me mira como Rías Gremory, ellos no me miran como Rías, es por eso que estoy disfrutando de mi vida en el mundo humano ya que ellos no saben que soy un diablo del clan Gremory"

"En el inframundo todo el mundo me mira como Rías, a mí me gusta esa sensación, nunca sentí algo así como que en la sociedad de los demonios, y nunca lo haré"

"La única vez que me siento como yo misma es cuando estoy en el mundo humano"

Me quede pensando en algo, algo de hace mucho tiempo cuando ella estuvo diciendo esas palabras, mas del orgullo de su propia famila

" _Recuerda, eres un Castro"_

" _Debes de demostrar que eres el mejor, pero por que tu puedes, no por que seas mejor que cualquiera, y tampoco por que otros te digan que no eres capaz de tus fortalezas, nunca te rindas y siempre trata de ser el mas chingon"_

" _Tambien se una muy buena persona con los demas, tanto con la familia, asi como con tus amigos y las demas personas con las que te encuentres, no los vayas a dejar atrás, no los abandones nunca..."_

Esas palabras son las que me llegaron a la mente en ese momento, creo que era de cuando vivia en México de niño, si es que vivi ahi

Me quede en silencio por esas palabras de aquel extraño en ese recuerdo por un momento para luego contestar

"Supongo que no tendrias problema si raiser no se sintiera la segunda venida de dios, ¿cierto?"

Se rio un poco por como lo describi

"Si..., el solo me ve como la 'Rias Gremory', por eso lo odio, en parte, tambien porque quiero amar a alguien que solo me ame como rias, no se si me hago entender..."

Ya veo...

"Dime, ¿estos son los videos de los 'Rating Game' del Zopilote flameado?"

Ella asintio

"Bien, ¿No tienes problemas para que vea esto?"

"No, puedes ver tanto como quieras", no se si fue sarcasmo o teseo pero no le di importancia

"Rias"

"¿Si?"

"Necesito que me expliques todo lo que puedas de los 'Rating Game', asi como lo mas que se pueda de sus habilidades, si vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos, debemos estar lo mas preparados posibles para darles cara"

Dejando de ver los informes, la mire fijamente

"Seran inmortales, pero no invencibles, asi se demostro con napoleon y su ejercito, asi como los aliados con los alemanes, tenemos oportunidad, asi que, ¡Deja ese pensamiento pesimista y ayudame a entender en que chingados estamos metidos!, ¿entendido?"

Se veia entre sorprendida y molesta, aunque se calmo tan rapido como pudo, aun estando un poco enojada

"Esta bien", dijo con tono rendido, poniendo uno de los discos del reproductor, "En esta pelea..."

Asi, nos pasamos un buen rato viendo algunos de sus juegos, viendo como peleaban ellos con otros clanes, algunas habilidades de estos y la forma de comando de su propia nobleza

El dia siguiente fue tranquilo, en especial por que los demas decidieron que hoy se descansaba, ya que mañana es la pelea Gremory~Phenex

Un dia antes tuve un enfrentamiento de prueba para ver las habilidades de issei mientras yo no usaba mas que combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin magia

El usaba su [Booster Gear] el cual durante estas semanas el ha aprendido a poder lanzar esferas de energias cargadas de magia como [Dragon Shoot] las cuales una volo media montaña vecina fácilmente

Tambien aprendio a transferir su energia cargada a otro usuario, en un enfrentamiento posterior el haciendo equipo con yuuto de mala gana, dando esa energia extra que me abruma sus embates con la espada hacia a mi

Este descubrimiento puede ser muy provechoso aplicandose muy bien acorde a la situacion dada

Despues de esa pelea de practica issei se vio mas que confiado, viendo que de verdad el posee un gran potencial en sus manos...

Ya con ese evento empacamos y nos retiramos hacia el tren para regresar a kuoh, me dormi en el camino por la desvelada que me he puesto estos ultimos dias de entrenamiento, despues de ver los videos de los juesgos de raiser, dandome una idea de como el jugaria, al igual que rias de como ellos podrian hacer sus movimientos en algunas situaciones

Me encontraba en el club habiendo dormido desde la mañana

Entrene un poco mas en la noche al llegar a kuoh

Por lo que me desvele por completo hasta dormir en la madrugada

Viendo el reloj del cuarto en el que estaba ya faltando poco para el encuentro

Me arregle rapido con ropa comoda y me fui al cuarto de donde se nos trasportara al espacio especial para el juego de hoy

Vi a asia con el traje que usaba cuando era monja

issei y los demas con vestimentas de la escuela, kiba con un poco de armadura ligera y su sacred gear en mano

Koneko con protectores y sus guantes con dedos de fuera

Rias solo tomaba el te junto con akeno, la cual, tiene una vestimenta de sacerdotista de un templo como si d una miko se tratase

No voy a mentir, le queda bastante bien, ya que es la primera vez que la veo con esa vestimenta

Ah, y Grayfia que tambien esta estaba presente, me miraba muy fijamente

¿Sera por que solo elegi unos pants grises con una sudadera gris y tenis blanco?

Se que me paresco a rocky balboa cuando el entrenaba

Pero rias dijo específicamente, la ropa mas comoda, y esto para mi es comodo, aparte que para lo que quiero hacer no tendria mucho movimiento con la ropa de escuela

"Ya es hora, todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico"

Por lo visto llegue apenas a tiempo, asi que no hubo tiempo para explicaciones, por lo que todos nos pusimos dentro del circulo sin excepcion

"También una vez que se transporten, no se puede utilizar el círculo mágico para teletransportarse hasta que el juego termine", decia Grayfia la cual se fue en otro circulo magico diferente del lugar

Bueno, ya es hora, que sea lo que dios quiera

Y que se prepare ese guajolote flameado que tanto el como rias se llevaran una sorpresa, si es que todo sale bien según lo previsto...

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Con eso ya empezara el enfrentamiento esperado, ahora si, se van a partirsela

El modo de pensar de raiser sera su perdicion al igual que su nobleza

Con esto, al menos se relajo un tanto la conflictiva relacion de brian y rias, pero hasta cierto punto, aparte, el daño creado por las malas desiciones de las 'Rey' no acaba de hacer mas que empezar

Me pueden hacer un favor, traten de ver que otros vean, a historia, pa no perder las ganas de escribir, no es como que haya perdido las ganas con la otra historia, ando dandome leidas de anime pa saber donde orientarlo, es mas dificil cuando es mas de 1 en ver de un anime/manga en especifico como este

Con eso dicho y hecho, que tengan un buen Dia, Tarde o noche donde nos vean

 **~O-Making-Chivas 2 [Archivo Extra 2]**

*jadeo muy largo

Es el onceavo dia, en el cual se ve a brian en un gran boquete de tierra en uno de los terrenos de la montaña, estaba usando la cruz sacra de su mano derecha

Y aunque dio poca potencia le volo el poder de sus manos, dejandolo un poco maguyado y sin la sensibilidad de esa mano por un tiempo

Aun asi ya mostraba progresos de mejora por su respectiva habilidad

"ara, ara, ¿de aqui vienen esas explosiones~?"

Viendo de donde provienen las voces, se veian a kiba y a akeno de ese lado no teniendo mucho tiempo ahí por lo visto

"brian-san, esa cruz que tienes en la mano...", dijo yuuto con una voz seria

Hasta que vieron que esta se desvanecio de mi palma

"Dejen explicarlo, dije mientras me reincorporaba, usar estos objetos son mas dificiles de lo que habia pensado"

Les dije lo poco que sabia de estos objetos, al igual que mi collar que en su momento solo les habia dicho que son simples objetos que me heredo el viejo

"¿Entonces dices que tu abuelo dejo esos objetos a ti?"

"Si", le respondi a kiba, el cual se veia muy serio, "ni yo estoy muy seguro por que me dejo estos objetos que han aumentado mis habilidades elementales"

"Eso explica por que los primeros dias de entrenar te veias muy agobiado..., ¿asia sabia de esto verdad?"

"Le pedi que no dijera nada hasta saber si los objetos fuesen la razon por la que mi fuerza fuera inestable"

"y ahora he de admitir que no solo te has recuperado, parece haberte hecho mas fuerte"

Mientras akeno decia esto con seriedad, se podia ver el terreno que estan, el cual dejaba casi como si nada el crater que brian se encontraba

"Entonces tendriamos que decirle a rias sobre est..."

"No le digan nada a rias"

Me miraron los 2 muy extrañados

"Esto no algo que se pueda pasar por alto, y lo sabes"

"Lo digo porque..."

Me tarde en explicarle a los 2 lo que tenia pensado hacer

Controlar estos artilugios el menor tiempo posible ya que a pesar que los puedo invocar, no es lo mismo que pueda controlarlos al 100%

Poder tener un factor sorpresa y ocultar estos artilujios al menos hasta que fuese realmente necesario

"...ya que tampoco quiero darle falsas esperanzas en caso de que mi fuerza no llegue a dar la talla, y como tiempo despues me quedo realmente agotado, necesito soportar el nivel de cansancio para poder luchar por mas tiempo lo tanto que me sea posible"

Se quedaron muy pensativos los 2, ya al termino quedamos en que mencionaria los objetos encontrados en el baul durante o despues del partido contra raiser

A cambio y viendo que el plan de reserva podria funcionar, me van a ayudar con un entrenamiento especial

Ellos 2 me asistirian en poder los objetos por medio del combate

Asi para poder acostumbrame a ellas y que pueda ser mas util al momento que me tocara pelear en el partido que en menos de una semana se realizara

Claro que en las mañanas asia me ayudaba a recuperarme mas rapido curandome las heridas superficiales

Aparte que asi practicaba aumentar su velocidad de curacion en mi, tambien ayudaba a que rias no se enterara de lo que hacia, solo entrenar sin saber de los objetos dentro de mi

Los cuales no si podrian ser sacred gear, ya que no habian visto estos objetos del viejo beni en los que estaban registrados y encontrados en la base de datos del gobierno demoniaco, confirmado por akeno que hizo una revision al darle un buen vistazo a los objetos

Por lo que hasta el regreso a kuoh, ellos se quedaban un rato sin contenerse contra mi,atacando con fuerzas en lo que aguanto el desgaste de energia, y el resto de la noche me quedaba horas extra para recuperarme del cansancio extremo, y exprimir todo lo que mi cuerpo pudiera soportar para poder aprovechar lo que pudiera los objetos

Espero que sea el suficiente aguante para poder usarlos plenamente el dia del juego ya que como estoy creo que posiblemente los tendre que usar un poco antes de lo que tenia en mente


	5. Capitulo 5: ¡Un poder Antiguo Desatado!

**_[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde unos cuantos dias posteriores: Me lleva la diabla... ¡Literalmente!]_**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...]**

 **[Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...: Capitulo 5: ¡Un Poder Antiguo Desatado!]**

 ** _[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y no manchen, 3 historias en progreso, de verdad me agarre la inspiracion y aguante para no hacer mas que los 3]_**

 ** _;_** c

 ** _[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]_**

Terminamos de teletransportarnos, creo, no veia ningun cambio, tambien asia e issei miraban por todos lados, ¿el circulo fallo?

 ** _[Hola a todos, Soy Grayfia Lucifurge, una criada de la casa Gremory, Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex_**

 ** _En el nombre del actual Lucifer-sama, mantendré mis ojos en este juego, mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla_**

 ** _El campo de batalla para este juego es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste, la 'Academia Kuoh' ]_**

Eso si no me lo comento rias o puede que sea otra 'ventaja piadosa' de raiser el estar acostumbrados a un campo de batalla conocido

Fui a ver por la ventana, el cielo es completamente diferente, morado sin que aparente haber mucho cielo

Por lo que veo se fijaron en los detalles mas pequeños del lugar, todo lo que hay alrededor es muy similar, incluso la puerta que rechina de un mueble donde akeno suele guardar el té es el mismo

 ** _[El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base principal_**

 ** _La base de las Rías-sama sería la sala del club de ocultismo situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela_**

 ** _La base de Raiser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio]_**

Ella despues hizo una pausa un tanto larga larga, nos extraño a todos, mas a rias, akeno y yo sabiendo el procedimiento continuo de las reglas de cada juego que no suelen hacer interrupciones un tanto largas...

 ** _[...Para que los [Peones] utilizen la 'promoción', deben ir a la base del enemigo.]_**

Se nos hizo extraño ese par de minutos sin su respuesta, y no fui el unico

"Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos", nos dijo rias dandonos unos pequeños dispositivos

El cual yo me lo lleve al oido izquierdo, para poder comunicarme ya que los circulos magicos de estos es casi lo mismo que los de teletransportacion

 ** _[Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla, este partido seguirá hasta el amanecer en el tiempo los humanos, tienen al menos 15 minutos para poder plantear sus estrategias, el juego comienza ahora]_**

Se oyo como una chicharra que proviene de la academia

Dando a entender que ha comenzado el Rating Game por ese medio

Estos juegos no suelen terminar por tiempo realmente, aun aclarando que el tiempo limite suele ser de 2 horas a menos de 30 min dependiendo del juego que se programe

Por lo que en estos momentos los movimientos como en el ajedrez hace que la estrategia importe con mucha fuerza, en este caso, es como un simulador de Guerra entre Noblezas de demonios

No es de sorprender por que se volvieron tan populares hasta el punto que seria comparar la aficion con los mundiales de futbol, incluso otras Facciones que estan enterados de estos juegos de vez en cuando ven las transmisiones de los juegos

Normalmente ya recibiendo tanto daño casi rebasando lo mortal, se es transportado al ala medica para ser atendido de inmediato de los ataques sufridos

Rias le explicaba a asia y le daba un repaso a issei acerca de los Rating Games con informacion que antes ha sido repasado

"El 'Rating Game' sólo tiene sentido si se utiliza el campo de batalla al máximo, por lo general, la base sería una fortaleza, un castillo o torre, hay bosques y ríos entre las dos bases y luchan en esas áreas, esta vez el campo de batalla es la escuela"

"Yuuto", el respondio rapido, parandose a un lado de rias

"Sí"

Con esto el extendió un mapa, el cual se tenia a la vista toda la escuela como si fuese una tabla de ajedrez impresa, con letras, numeros y cada cuadricula como area designada

Con una marca roja estaba donde estamos, en el club, la naranja, donde se encuentra el pollo piromaniaco en el consejo estudiantil, y en gris ella designo los puntos 'vitales' que hay que tomar en cuenta en el partido

"Hay un bosque cerca de nuestra base, es seguro que piensan que este es nuestro territorio"

Empezaba a decir, señalando los puntos en el mapa

"En otras palabras, el nuevo edificio escolar sería el territorio de Raiser, es probable que haya una emboscada al entrar en su territorio"

"El campo de la escuela es visible desde el nuevo edificio escolar, por lo tanto, es peligroso pasar por ahí"

Es abierto, seria pasar por ahí como ultimo recurso en caso de ser necesario ya que es perfecto para una emboscada masiva de todas las piezas hacia a nosotros

"Entonces tenemos que pasar por el campo de deportes para llegar al edificio de la escuela nueva", decia issei, pero rias se rio un poco de su idea

"Por lo general, sí, pero el enemigo también lo sabe"

"Así que tendrá a sus esclavos en el campo de deportes ... Va a tener a su [Caballo] o [Torre] situados en una de las habitaciones del club ubicadas en el campo de deporte"

Tiene razon, es muy obvia esa estrategia, pero tambien es una via pase hacia nosotros un tanto importante a la vez

"Así que tendrá un [Caballo] y 3 de los [Peones, un total de 4 esclavos situados aquí, entonces tendrás el control de la pista deportiva"

Con esto, se vio algo claro, tener el control de ese lugar o de plano obstruir ese sitio a como de lugar

Despues de dejar eso en claro, se dijo lo siguente...

"...Yuuto y Koneko, ustedes dos pongan trampas en el bosque, aquí hay otro mapa para ustedes y marqué los lugares donde pondrán las trampas, voy a hacer una copia después y darle a todo el mundo"

Terminando de asentir ellos se retiraron, a poner trampas simples pero aunque sea, que retrasen su avance en caso de que pasen, algunas de ellas estan por el bosque, por si las moscas

"Todo el mundo estará esperando hasta que finalice las trampas"

"Akeno "

"Sí"

"Después del regreso de Yuuto y Koneko, ¿puedes crear ilusiones y nieblas por el bosque y el cielo?"

"Por supuesto, una trampa que sólo reaccione con el grupo de Raiser"

"El comienzo del juego será así, nosotros nos moveremos a la mitad del juego, así que te dejo las ilusiones a ti Akeno"

"Entiendo, Buchou"

Con eso, se tenia la mayor parte de las órdenes dadas, por ahora

En un ratito, se ha cumplido otros de los sueños 'sanos' del castaño, tener una 'almohada' de muslo, en este caso de rias, se veia llorando de la emocion

Bueno, por lo que el se ha esforzado, se podria considerar como un premio por su esfuerzo, creo...

"Caray, ¿Por qué lloras?", preguntaba rias sin entender

"Se podria decir que issei esta recibiendo su recompensa antes de tiempo, jaja", lo dije con burla, como el castaño estaba muy feliz

Con eso, ella puso su mano en su frente suspirando un poco

"...Abriré los sellos que puse en ti"

"¿Eh?, ¿Sellos?"/'¿sellos?'

Nos quedamos extrañados los 2, eso si que no sabia, 'ahora que mas nos has ocultado'

"Veran, cuando los resucite a los 2 tuve que poner una restriccion en sus cuerpos para evitar que ustedes sufrieran por la sobrecarga de las piezas, en especial Brian que su pieza estaba mas que descontrolada"

Dicho eso, senti que el poder de issei aumento de golpe, casi a la par de akeno antes de volverse seria

"Aunque no lo creas issei, con el sello liberado, eres el mas fuerte de la nobleza, despues de Akeno y Brian"

"Por eso, vino bien el entrenamiento que has tenido estos meses para acondicionar tu cuerpo y tu energia"

"¡Sorprendente!, asi estare un paso mas hacia mi sueño"

De verdad se puso feliz, al menos eso explico por que no podia utilizar los circulos magicos desde un principio por tener su potencial retenido de esa manera

"Issei...", me dirigí a el interrumpiendolo en su placer

Me volteo a ver, "A excepción del 'yakitori' como le dices, las demas miembros de su nobleza son mujeres, asi que solo te pido un favor"

"Solo un consejo, no te vayas a quedarte embelesado con las integrantes de la nobleza de raiser y dales pelea, ¿Si?"

Me miro un tanto extrañado

"Ya que si te contienes o te distraes creeme que ellas no lo haran, si te partiran tu madre en cuanto te vean, por lo que no se te suba a la cabeza tu poder desatado..."

"¡S-sí, lo entiendo!"

Las chicas de ahi se rieron un poco debido al carácter del castaño

Pero tengo razon que no tome a la ligera lo que ocurrira esta noche

Ahora ha llegado la 'prueba de fuego de el para demostrar lo aprendido estos meses

'que la diosa Ramnusia le de su bendición'

(Diosa de la perversion en la mitologia griega, el cual issei despues de un tiempo empezo a rendirle culto)

"Ahora levantate issei, que te toca a ti", le dijo al castaño para luego señalandome a mi con el dedo indice

"...okey, ahí voy..."

Me acoste con mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, me senti raro estando asi no voy a mentir

"...se podria saber por que pones una de tus manos debajo de mi playera"

"Tu poder era tan alto que no solo se sello en la cabeza, tambien se ha puesto sellos cerca de tu corazon que no podia soportar en el momento de tu reencarnacion esa cantidad de energia que desataste"

"¿Tanto riesgo tuve?"

"Si, por eso akeno estuvo muy presente en tu entrenamiento, por temor a que podrias haber 'reventado' tu corazon"

'...mierda'

Issei y asia vieron con temor a brian por la informacion revelada, al ver la mirada de akeno ella asintio para despues quedar cerca de rias para la liberacion del sello del pecho

"Yo estoy segura que ahora puedes poder pelear de manera 'normal' sin estos sellos, por lo que los voy a liberar"

al tocar mi frente aparecieron circulos magicos muy pequeños, igualmente en el pecho los cuales akeno esta liberando, empezando a sentir una especie de calor en la sala que iba en aumento

 **~Un par de minutos despues**

[Koneko, he terminado en el lado derecho de poner trampas, ¿como esta de tu lado?]

[Trampas puestas, senpai...]

[Entendido, Buchou, estamos listos, akeno-san puede proceder a...]

Fue violentamente interrumpido, en toda la dimension creada para el Partido de Juego se sintio una muy fuerte sacudida comparado a un fuerte terremoto de gran magnitud, que duro unos segundos

Los que estaban en el campo pensaron que fue el movimiento de alguien o un ataque antes de lo previsto, sintiendo una gran cantidad de energia emanando del club de ocultismo...

En dicho edificio con los presentes se vio que fui yo el causante de ese fenomeno violento

Me pare de golpe por esa accion al haber sido liberado de los sellos impuestos en mi, casi teniendo esa sensacion que ha sido cuando tuve el peon incrustado dentro de mi cuerpo

Por que a diferencia de esa vez, solo fue como si sintiera una enorme presion, como si me lo aplastaran con lo mas pesado que hubiera, al igual que otras partes de mi cuerpo

Pero esa sensacion desaparecio poco despues, con el peso yendose de golpe volviendome ligero

Por todo el cuerpo se puede sentir una gran cantidad de energia fluyendo por todas partes

Es como si yo pudiera hacer lo que sea, no se como poder ser mas especifico con lo que siento ahora mismo

Rias se me quedo viendo incredula por lo que veia, akeno se quedo sin palabras, tanto issei, asia y yo no entendiamos que pasaba, estos ultimos un poco aterrados por lo que acaba de suceder

"T-t-tu aura..." empezo diciendo rias, tratando de articular palabras, "es casi como la de un demonio de clase alta de algunos demonios de la guerra civil"

Los presentes no entendiamos mucho lo que acaba de pasar, rias quedo en un gran shock, al igual que los demas que estaban y que vinieron rapido pensando que ha sido un ataque de raiser y su sequito

Asi se estuvo un rato hasta que sono la chicharra de nuevo, donde todos espabilamos

Kiba se fue a los bosques en la izquierda

Issei y koneko en el centro y yo me fui a la derecha del bosque

Hasta ver los movimientos del enemigo, akeno estara oculta, en lo que rias ve con asia todos los movimientos actuales del campo de batalla, ya que ellas 2 son importantes en que una es sanadora y la otra es la rey, si caen, en especial rias, el juego termino

Cabe decir que llegue en menos de un minuto a la seccion de bosque a vigilar

No fui rapido, eso lo aseguro, trate de ir 'trotando', pero incluso con esa velocidad destroce sin querer unos cuantos arboles, hay un descontrol con mis movimientos y mi fuerza evidentes

Tengo un poco de dificultad de controlar mi cuerpo, no es que me duela, solo es que me siento sin peso, con mucha flexibilidad

No encontre casi a nadie en el proceso, hasta que me aventaton un par de arboles oyendo un par de risas en el proceso...

"Encontramos a uno de los esclavos de rias nya~"

"Eliminemoslo de una vez, nee-chan, asi raiser-sama nos recompensara a lo grande, nya~nya~"

En el suelo vi que un par de chicas gatas, ni y li si no me equivoco en los registros leidos, me empezaron a atacar sin descanso al estar tirado en el suelo sin permitirme levantarme

Pararon al lanzar unas patadas altas, con lo que rieron pensando que han terminado el trabajo rapidamente

Solo le di 2 puñetazos a ellas cerca del abdomen mientras ellas se distrajeron, sin mucho esfuerzo, mandandolas hacia unos arboles y rompiendo unos cuantos en el proceso

"Como es posible, n-nya~"

"Se supone que solo ese chico i-diota era la unica amenaza-a, nyaaan~"

No entendia lo que pasaba, si bien admito que ellas atacaron bien y yo aun estaba un poco aturdido con mi cuerpo, solo di un golpe a las 2, y ahora que estan reunidas enfrente de mi, en sus rostros expresaban que ya estaban en las ultimas

Y realmente ese golpe que di solo fue para alejarlas, por lo que no puse mucha fuerza

Se abalanzaron hacia a mi en conjunto con cierta desesperacion

Yo las tome en pleno vuelo al tratar de hacer otra patada alta en conjunto

Pescandolas de sus piernas las jale, cargandolas en cada brazo teniendo sus traseros enfrente y ellas estaban con sus caras cerca de mi espalda

Viendo la situacion, hice lo siguiente, di una voltereta hacia atrás y cai de espaldas, dandole a ellas fuertemente en sus cabezas para poder arturdirlas

Me levante para seguir peleando con ellas, pero estas empezaron a brillar fuertemente hasta desaparecer

¿De verdad fueron vencidas tan facilmente?, no me podia creer mis ojos, ellas fueron vencidas muy facilmente, incluso parece que dieron mas pelea a otras noblezas en sus otros juegos que han participado

Se menciono lo siguiente por parte de Grayfia confirmando lo sucedido

 ** _[2 [Peones] de Riser, Han sido Descartadas]_**

'...bueno, 2 menos, faltan 14'

[¿Que fue eso?, ¿quien derroto a los 2 peones?]

Se oyo una voz por el intercomunicador, fue rias preguntando que ya en tan poco tiempo han salido piezas de riser

"Fui yo rias, literalmente me encontre 2 gatas que me atacaron, ya me encargue de ellas..."

[Entendido..., prosigue al punto de reunion]

Con la comunicación cortada segui mi camino a seguir con lo planeado

Al llegar, cerca oi lo siguiente, se pudo escuchar la pelea de issei y koneko contra lo que se oia como 3 peones y 1 torre por el intercomunicador

Tambien oi la pendejada mas grande jamas inventada hecho por cierto castaño que sangraba por la nariz

[He perdido el poco respeto que te tenia..., es lo que escuchaba por el intercomunicador muy secamente y hostilmente

Por ese tono molesto puedo adivinar que fue koneko

[Isse..., quiso decir rias pero la interumpi

" **Issei Hyodou"** , lo dije muy serio y molesto con lo que acabo de escuchar

[S-s-s-iiiii..., decia issei, sabiendo que de verdad estoy enojado con el cuando lo llamo con el nombre completo y voz grave que puedo hacer al cambiar mi tono

"Si llegamos a salir ilesos tu y yo..., te pondre unas tandas de coscorrones los cuales te voy a dar para darle mas trabajo a los paramedicos del ala medica, el que avisa no es traidor..."

Solo se oian murmullos no muy entendibles pero se entendian que son de miedo de issei el cual empezo a resar, para despues darle un fuerte dolor de cabeza

[Como sea, salgan de ahí, vamos a seguir la siguiente fase del plan...]

Dijo rias sintiendo cierta pena por su sirviente pervertido

Ya que sabia que si le encontraba alguna perversión que se pasara de tono

Me le iba hacia a el por andar de idiota ese 'dress breaker' del castaño lo amerita

Avanzando mas al estar en el extremo designado, se oyo una explosion proveniente del gimnasio el cual ha estallado en muchos pedazos, echando fuego hacia arriba

 ** _[3 [peones] y 1 [torre] de Raiser, Han sido Descartadas]_**

Vi a cierto castaño y una chibi cerca que salieron a tiempo, estaba acercandome a paso normal

Cuando senti un poder magico que se cargaba e iba en direccion a ellos

Aumente el paso para llegar hacia ellos lo mas que pudiera, cuando el ataque se disparo yo habia empujado a los 2 lejos del rango de ataque, recibiendo el golpe de lleno

¡Booooooom!

Exploto el lugar, dejando un crater, los otros 2 no sabian lo que habia pasado solo sintieron un fuerte empujon de alguien, ya mas persertibles del lugar vieron que donde estaban parados hay un crater con humo saliendo de el

"...Bueno, al menos pude encargarme de un [peon, uno menos para vencer a Rias-sama, no permitire que el sacrificio a proposito de raiser-sama no sea en vano", lo decia una chica pelipurpura

"Ahora son usted…"

No termino, a su costado recibio una esfera que la golpeo de lleno en el abdomen, fuego al parecer, la direccion fue donde se tuvo la explosión del moreno

Al principio no le dio mucha importancia, debido a que solo fue un ataque de alguien escondido

"Asi que atacándome distraida, [peon] de rias, no es un mal plan, pero es inutil usar fuego para..."

No continuo hablando por el luego intenso dolor que sentia en su costado izquierdo

"Pero que...", "¡AAHHHHHHHH!", se volvio mas fuerte el dolor, donde impacto el ataque hizo que su ropa fuese incineradade pies a cabeza

Dejandola solo con los adornos puestos en su cabeza y de su cuerpo, cuello y extremidades

Se veia que ella cayo al suelo retorciendose de dolor, de ese ataque que habian lanzado y aun ese fuego seguia ardiendo en su piel sin extenderse

 **[U-una Reina de R-raiser, Descartada-a]** , lo decia Grayfia, la cual lo tartamudeo con gran shock

"¿Que fue lo que acaba de pasar?", pregunto issei incredulo de lo que vio

"Brian-senpai...", dijo koneko con una expresion casi sorprendida y preocupada al enfocarse mas al crater

(La chibi, mostrando sentimientos, es un milagro hecho por jesus)

Aun con esa sorpresa, issei vio a su compañera con sus ropas un tanto rotas por lo del combate en el gym, viendo que se enfocaba en el crater, para despues sudar un poco por ver de quien se trata

Salio del crater el moreno con su sudadera rota y un poco destruido el pantalon, no se veia para nada contento

No puedo creer que con esa simple esfera con el elemento quemar haya sido suficiente para vencerla, aunque si puse bastante magia en ella por esa cabrona que lanzo esa magia explosiva

Mas no me pasa por la cabeza que fue derrotada con solo esa esfera pensando que ella seria de los mayores problemas en el juego, por debajo de riser y su hermana

"Senpai, ¿Se encuentra bien?", me pregunto issei un poco aterrado

Le di un coscorron aprovechando que esta ahi

"¡Ahh!, ¡Y eso por que!"

"Es por si uno de los 2 es sacado primero, no se me ha olvidado lo que te prometi, aun con lo que paso con esa 'Lady Explosiones' ", lo dije recuperándome de la sorpresa de esa vieja

"Ara, ella es conocida como la 'Reina Bomba', y tu la derrotaste en cuestion de segundos, eso fue sorprendente brian-kun"

Mire hacia el cielo, era akeno que se veia realmente sorprendida por lo sucedido y un tanto contenta

"Buenas akeno, como la llevas"

[¿Acaso no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar?, decia con cierta exasperacion rias por el interfon de que escuchaban lo que ocurrio, y que akeno le informo estando oculta si es que yubelluna apareciese

"Pues derrote de una manera muy facil a una vieja que esta aplicaba 'Allahu Akbar' a sus victimas, por suerte no dolio tanto como espere"

Rias se cayo de espaldas por el comentario de su [peon, aunque seguia sorprendida, ese ataque que la [Reina] de raiser lanzo pudo sacar del juego facilmente a koneko e issei sin problemas

No esperamos mas, por ese cambio de planes akeno paso a volver a estar oculta para proteger a rias y asia

Nosotros 3 nos dirigimos a el punto siguiente para reunirse con yuuto para la siguiente fase del plan

Eso si, antes de irnos dije que se adelantaran antes, ya que mientras yubelluna sufria del dolor, vi que algo fue lanzado no muy lejos, queria comprobar algo antes que de ser cierto, sera una gran ventaja en el juego

 ** _[3 [peones] de Raiser, Descartados]_**

'Con eso, ya no nos tenemos que preocupar por los [peones] y su promocion'

Los 3 nos dirijiamos cerca del punto para encontrarnos con kiba por los campos deportivos

"Brian-senpai...", me hablaba koneko mientras nos dirigiamos hacia alla, "Muchas gracias por lo ocurrido alla atras..."

"No hay de que, Shironeko..."

Le empece a decir asi el 11vo dia de los entrenamientos, si bien cuando issei lo menciono se lo puso como camote, conmigo me permitio decirle asi, sin antes de ponerme una patiza en su encuentro

"No iba a permitir que fueran objetivos de ese ataque a fuego abierto por parte de esa [Reina, y fue suerte que estuviera cerca para poder "

"Todavia no entiendo, si no has sido promovido a [Reina] o a [Alfil, ¿Cómo derrotaste a esa mujer tan facilmente...?"

"No tengo ni la mas minima idea"

Se pararon mirandome fijamente por la simple respuesta que di

"Es la verdad, creanme que si yo lo supiera se los diria pero ahora ni yo se que esta pasando conmigo exactamente..."

Durante la conversacion llegamos a las canchas deportivas

"Es buena suerte que raiser se haya confiado bastante parra nosotros"

"¿Por que lo dices?, si aun tiene la mitad de sus piezas"

"Creeme issei, si hubiese ido en 'serio' no hubiera mandado todos sus peones a nosotros, pudo habernos separado y distraido mientras sus [Peones] se Promovian para darles mas fuerza y rodearnos, obligandonos a rendirnos, de verdad su arrogancia sera su perdicion al no tomar este partido en serio"

"Estas en lo cierto brian-san, pero aun no podemos confiarnos"

Esa voz nueva es la de kiba el cual habia llegado a las canchas desde otro punto

"¿Tú derrotaste a los 3 peones?"

El asintio a la pregunta del castaño

"Me alegra ver que koneko-chan se encuentre bien"

"Igualmente..., kiba-senpai..."

Se quedaron issei y yuuto platicando mientras me adelante por una sensacion extraña en el ambiente, algo andaba mal

"...enemigos, estan cerca de aqui"

"Si, 4 de no equivocarme..."

Me miro raro ella al ser mas especifico

"Recuerda que soy como un sensor, tu los hueles a ellos, yo los presiento por su energia"

Ella asintio volviendo a su rostro estoico

"Entonces, hagamos la combinación que derrita el corazón de las mujeres, los 3 juntos..."

Decía issei, ...algo me dice que se ha equivocado tan mal...

"Jajajaja, ¿Esto quiere decir que yo soy el que va desde 'atrás'?"

"¡Imbécil!, ¡Si estoy con ustedes 2 es solamente porque es parte del plan!"

Issei penso bien en lo que acaba de decir, poniendose rojo

"¡Quiero decir que no!, ¡Muerete Casanova!"

"koneko..."

"¿Si?"

"Despues de esto, ayudame a conseguirle pareja a issei y kiba"

Ladeo la cabeza a un lado confundida por esa peticion, se ve linda de esa forma

"lo digo por que ya me estoy preocupando por kiba que esta yendo al mal camino, y de parte de issei para que le baje su perversion"

En lo que explicaba mi temor a una extrañada albina las 4 presencias se acercaron mas hasta entrar en contacto

Se aparecieron 2 mujeres con espada, y una de ellas con traje medieval, creo que es karlamine, de no equivocarme

La otra con una vestimenta mas ligera y revelador que la primera, ella es siris, encaja con la del video

"Yo soy el [Caballero] de Raiser Phenex-sama, ¡Karlamine!, me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos a través de sus estrategias, [Caballero] de Rias Gremory, ¡te reto a un duelo!"

Kiba se rio un poco y fue a donde nosotros 2 estabamos

"Ella se presentó, no puedo ocultarme ante un [Caballero] y una espada."

Con eso, ella se puso en guardia, issei iba a intervenir cuando fue golpeado por siris

Retrocedio bastante por el primer espadazo

"Ella es mi senpai, siris, a diferencia de mi, ella no tiene 'honor', asi que preparense", lo dijo karlamine mientras se enfrentaba a kiba

"Es hora de acabar con el Sekiryuutei", lo dijo de forma fria cuando se dirigia hacia el, solo para recibir un golpe de parte de koneko

"yo me encargo de ella..., ve a revisar a idiota-senpai..."

Con eso dicho fui a ver al castaño que por suerte solo fue el susto, si bien si le corto un poco las ropas se pudo proteger con su sacred gear a modo de escudo

"Menos mal, pense que te iban a poner como chicharron al primer combate", le dije mientras le ofreci la mano para levantarse

"Fui descuidado", dijo issei bajado de animos

"he impulsivo, ve que ataques te llegan antes de que..."

Fui interrumpido llevando a issei pecho tierra, ya que fuimos atacados por..., ¿un arbol?

Al voltear, vimos a 2 individuos mas de donde provino ese arbol

Una chica con un vestido de sacerdote oriental, completamente distino al de akeno, respone al nombre de Mihae, un [alfil]

La otra con una mascara por su cara, se llama Isabella, una [Torre]

"Bueno, es hora de ganarse el pan", es hora de ver si la [Torre] puede ser capaz de mantener el ritmo

Iba a dirigiendome a las recien llegadas, cuando fui detenido por el castaño

"Por favor, dejame tratar con una de ellas"

"Estas seguro de est..."

"Quiero ser util no quiero ser dejado atrás, en especial por que tu derrotaste a esa [Reina] de raiser y..."

"Te lo advierto ya que ellas no son de estar jugando..."

Ee escucho 2 golpes muy fuertes

Esos eran karlamine y siris siendo golpeadas muy fuertemente por kiba y koneko

Ellas no podian creer lo que acababan de escuchar de issei

Desconcentrandose por ello siendo atacadas por el duo [Caballero/Torre]

"Lo que esta diciendo ese [Peon] es broma, ¿cierto?"

"Si, yubelluna-sama no caeria con un simple [Peon, aun siendo uno mutado"

Decian tanto siris y karlamine, que se reincorporaban del fuerte ataque de nuestros compañeros

"No lo dijo en broma, Brian-san derroto a la Reina Bomba por si solo"

"Senpai es muy fuerte..."

Con eso dicho por el duo ellos retomaron el ataque

Al mismo tiempo isabella y mihae cargaron hacia nosotros

"Issei, si realmente estas dispuesto te toca la torre, buena suerte, la necesitaras"

Le dije mientras me dirigia hacia la [Alfil, la cual le atacaba con lanzas de hielo para hacerla caer, pero ella esquivaba a tiempo

"Entendido", dijo apenas issei para tragar fuerte, recibiendo un golpe de esta pero bloqueándolo de ultimo minuto usando su brazo izquierdo como escudo

La [Alfil] despues de un tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de su plan, alejarme de los demas volando mientras la seguia atacando

Llevándome al centro del patio de la nueva escuela

"Es hora de vengar a yubelluna-sama"

Por lo visto cai en su trampa

Ravel Phenex aparecio atacandome de espaldas y lanzandome bolas de fuego de buen tamaño

"Vaya, para ser un recien reencarnado eres persistente, pero hasta aquí llegas, no puedo permitir que llegues a onii-sama"

"Si es de cosas ceibles tambien me sorprendes, desde mi punto de vista esto haria a tu hermano tan enfermo pero creo que se estan llegando los demonios de clase pura hasta ese punto por lo visto"

Se me quedaron las 2 mirando raro sin entender lo que trataba de decir

"¡¿De que estas hablando?!"

"Yo se que ese wey quiere repoblar la poblacion de demonios de sangre pura, pero es en serio, tambien cuenta tirandose a su propia hermana"

Con eso las 2 se pusieron rojas, una por enojo, y la otra por sonrojo

"¡Como te atreves a decir eso!, ¡raiser-sama no seria capaz de...!"

"Si fue capaz de hacer esos actos enfrente de nosotros y de atreverse a meterse en este partido, ¿crees realmente que no hubiera pensado en meter otra cosa por su...?"

Evite una bola de fuego que se dirigia a mi "ademas de que se que el incesto entre familias demoniacas no es tabu por lo que no me sorprenderia que ellos ya..."

Mihae iba a responder pero no pudo sacar palabra alguna, en cambio ravel...

"¡Muérete maldito desgraciado!, ¡muere!, ¡muere!, ¡MUERE!"

Empezo a atacarme con rabia, pero eso es lo que queria que ella hiciese

Mientras esquivaba sus ataques por una mano reunia energia de luz

De la otra estuve concentrando poder de madera para poder usarlo en el momento

'Ahora'

Poniendo mi mano izquierda al suelo...

 **[Enredaderas de Madera]**

Salio un latigo de madera, el cual germino en varias ramas, estas fueron a atrapar a las 2 que no se enfocaron a tiempo de mi objetivo

"¿Pero que es esto?, ¡¿De donde salieron todas estas ramas?!"

"No es posible, no hay nadie que pueda manipular la naturaleza a volunta..."

Mientras ellas hablaban, concentre mas la energia sacra de mi otra mano para crear lanzas de luz potenciadas

No pudo terminar de hablar La cadera de mihae habia sido impactada por la lanza de luz

mandandola a volar bastante lejos llegando a donde parecia haber un rubio peleando con una pelirroja y otra rubia, impactando en medio de ellos 2

 ** _[Un alfil de Raiser, Ha sido Descartado]_**

"Pero que, ¡Mihae!..."

"Ahora sigues tu..."

"¿...pero como?", Ravel ahora no tiene ni idea de lo que esta pasando, viendo que el responsable del ataque a la [Alfil] carga uno directo a ella

 **~No muy lejos de ahí**

Raiser quedo pasmado, al ver a una de sus piezas haber sido eliminada enfrente de el

"Esa era mi..."

No dijo mas al ver que otro cuerpo salio disparado hacia a el

"...¡Ravel!", fue rapido a cachar a su hermana, que parte de su vestido quedo un tanto destrozado

"¡Pero quien demonios te hizo esto!"

Por suerte para ella solo le dio en un brazo, pero con poca dificultad respondio, "Fue el mismo que te tiro comida en la cara Onii-san"

Las otras 2 solo pudieron pensar en un nombre mientras el rostro de raiser se torno con ira al ver una direccion en especifica

'Brian/-san', pensaron para tambien ver por donde provino la hermana de raiser recientemente

 **~Volviendo con el moreno**

 ** _[Una [torre] de Raiser, Han sido Descartado]_**

 ** _[2 [caballeros] de Raiser, Han sido Descartados]_**

Menciono Grayfia de forma seguida, mientras yo me detuve a descansar un poco, a pesar de no haber hecho muchos ataques, siento arder mis brasos, tengo que dejar que se relajen mis musculos antes de volver a atacar

Al menos con nuestras acciones, solo falta el [Rey] y el [Alfil] para ganar este encuentro

Los 2 hermanos, si ravel no se retiro es porque pudo sobrevivir al ataque magico, aunque no podra recuperarse tan rapido sin los viales que tengo en mi bolsillo

Oi relampagos y explosiones un poco despues, vi hacia donde mande a volar a ravel y a la otra

Estaban rias, akeno y asia peleando contra raiser y ravel por los ataque que pueden verse desde arriba del edificio

Por lo que apenas podia oir, raiser es el que esta teniendo muchos problemas para evitar que saquen a su hermana, independientemente de que se cure con facilidad por no haber luchado antes

"Brian-san/-senpai, ¡Ahi esta!"

Voltee hacia atrás viendo a koneko, kiba y a...issei, este ultimo un tanto camoteado

Se puede ver por las heridas que se la ha pasado mal contra la [Torre, al menos por su sonrisa puedo ver que pudo vencer a isabella

"Que bueno que te encuentras bien, ¡¿por que no contestabas?!"

"Por que no decian na...", me habia llevado la mano a la oreja, pero no senti el trasmisor al hacer tacto en mi oido

"Parece que se me cayo el trasmisor durante la pelea con los [alfiles]", le respondi a kiba que vio que mo tenia nada en el oido

"¿Como esta el...?", pregunte por issei que se ve que esta en las ultimas

"Ahi que llevarla con asia..., para que lo cure brian-senpai..."

Si bien lo que koneko dice es importante, tengo otra idea, tome a issei en mis manos para que estuviera cerca de mi

"Adelantense y apoyen a rias y el resto, en un momento los 2 los alcanzamos"

"¿Estas seguro de que...?"

"¡En un rato mas les caemos alla arriba con ustedes!, ¡vayan a ayudarla ya!"

Me miraron los 2 por un momento mientras se escucho un relampago de akeno extremeciendo el techo

Sin pensarlo mas ellos corrieron hacia el techo para darle apoyo

Mire hacia el castaño, "Lo hiciste bien...", le dije mientras lo recostaba un poco para que estuviera sentado en mi costado

Saque una botella de las que me agencie de mi pantalon, bueno lo que queda por culpa de esas 2 chicas

Lo abri y se lo puse en la boca a issei para que lo bebiera

"Te administrare medicamento, asi que tomalo y no lo vayas a escupir"

El no se resistio y lo tomo, unos cuantos segundos despues se veia como nuevo

"Gracias brian-san, ¿pero como esa bebida me pudo curar tan rapido?"

"Lagrimas de fenix"

"¿Que?"

Le mostre los 2 frascos que tenia, uno de ellos ya vacio

"Los tenia yubelluna cuando nos ataco y vi cuando estos se le cayeron mientras se retorcia de dolor, asi que tome los 2 aprovechando la ocasion"

"Entiendo, espera, ¡Quieres decir que tenian 2 frascos curativos para ellos mismos!, ¡¿y los demas?!, ¡¿Estan bien?!"

"Tranquilo, ellos se encuentran peleando alla arriba", le señale el techo, se veia que rias y akeno seguian contra el phenex mayor, y kiba con koneko empezaron su combate contra ravel

"¡Hay que apresurarnos, debemos ayudarles tan rapido como podamos...!"

Iba a responderle mientras iba en marcha, pero tuve una idea que surgio de mi cabeza

No se si funcione pero si en verdad lo hace conociendo a raiser, nos dara una gran ventaja contra el, si su arrogancia es la suficiente para que nuble su juicio

"Adelántate, en un momento te sigo, voy por otro camino para tratar de sorprenderlos..."

"Ok te veo haya senpai, ¡no te demores!", con eso se fue hacia el lugar

'kehehe, tal vez me tarde un poco, pero valdra la pena, al menos para nosotros...', esto podria ser o lo mas asqueroso o lo mas listo que se me haya ocurrido

Dejemoslo en los 2, mas un 3ro, lo mas asqueroso y pendejo que se me haya ocurrido, pero bueno, si saben como soy pa que me traen a este lugar que puedo sacar el mayor provecho de lo que estoy a punto de hacer

 **~Pasado unos minutos**

Termine de hacer lo planeado, solo falta ponerme en posicion

No funcionaba la promocion, o no servia por algo en mi

Estoy en el area de la base enemiga, para mencionar [Promocion] mas la pieza a promocionar

Con todo eso trate y trate con [Reina] y no sirvio, al igual que las otras piezas [Torre, [Caballero] y [Alfil] en varios intentos

No funciono ninguna de las 4 piezas para promocionar a las mencionadas

Ya al ver que no jalaban y perdia tiempo que no dispongo, me dirigi a la azotea sin mayor demora

Me asome por una de las ventanas del consejo hacia la pelea entrante, en donde se ve claramente que rias y compañía ponian a raya a los hermanos Phenex, una relativamente cansada ravel mas un frustrado raiser que no creia que la pelirroja haya llegado tan lejos con su nobleza completa

Lo bueno es que tengo acceso a la sala del consejo, en donde sona guarda el altavoz, mas una pequeña habilidad que tengo

No sirve como tal para un combate como estos, pero no dijeron nada acerca de usar lo que haya en esta dimension creada, solo espero que los que lleguen cooperen conmigo

 **~Durante unos 12 minutos despues**

Rias estaba empezando a perder su auto control

Si bien ellos hasta el momento pudieron tener lejos a raiser y su hermana de ellos y con su poder de la destruccion debilitar de cierta manera al rubio teñido, este seguia con grandes cantidades de magia en su interior

Issei habia recibido gran daño a pesar de haberle lanzado un poderoso [Dragon Shoot] a el phenex, el cual si lo debilito pero no fue muy rapido para seguir el ritmo, terminando en graves daños a el castaño

Akeno empezaba a quedarse sin magia, asia ya se veia exhausta, y lo peor del todo

 ** _[Un Caballero Y Una Torre de Rias-sama, Han sido Descartadas]_**

De un potente ataque magico le dio de lleno a koneko y yuuto sacandolos del partido

Para su colmo, aquel que ha sido muy problemático con ella, y a la vez, que lo ha preocupado de muerte no ha aparecido

"Rias deja de luchar, lo unico que logras es que tus esclavos sufran mas"

Empezo a decir raiser que se veia con mejor cara, faltaba poco para que ella fuese por fin su esposa sin refutar

"Espera Onii-sama", dijo ravel que empezo a pensar con claridad ya que su ira estaba apagandose

"Esto es muy extraño, el no ha aparecido"

"¿Te refieres a ese idiota que me tiro comida?, el que no aparezca solo me demuestra que es un gran cobarde, el cual castigare severamente una vez que me case con rias"

"¡No lo entiendes!, el es alguien distinto, no se puede tomar a la ligera con e..."

"A volar gallina flameada...", mientras ravel trataba de que se tomara en serio la situacion, fue golpeada por una koneko que salio de la nada

Un poco mas especificamente, del suelo surgio en donde le asesto un gancho alto a la rubia, dejandola aturdida en el suelo

"Un momento, a ti no te han..."

No pudo continuar el zopilote teñido, salieron varias espadas, las cuales dejaron una especie de barrera defensiva de espadas magicas entre el y su hermana a la que fue a asistir despues del golpe recibido por la albina

"...quien lo diria, funciono mejor de lo que pense"

La 3ra voz provino igualmente adentro del edificio, el cual surgio de la abertura que koneko hizo recientemente

"Brian/-senpai, -san"

El escuchar ese nombre, raiser se empezo a volver furioso, mas al ver lo que el sostenia en sus manos

"tu...", me vio y empezo a expulsar su aura de fuego, "El causante de todo esto..."

"Buenas zopilote teñido, como la llevas..."

"[¡Brian, Koneko, Yuuto!]", Decian rias y akeno que estaban procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir, mientras veian acercarse el moreno a la ex-monja

"Rapido, que asia tome de este frasco..."

Me fui a paso hacia ellos cuando raiser me embistio violentamente, quitandome el frasco en el proceso pero dejandome cerca de asia

Justo como lo planee

"Es una lastima, ahora se en donde quedaron cuando mande a mi hermana a buscarlo, pero ahora es momento de que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano" dijo moviendose a donde su hermana

 ** _*Insert Ost ~ Right Behind You ~ Team Fortress 2_**

 ** _*Ver the amazing sniper o Su Sfm, Sabotage, para entender lo siguiente_**

 ** _Por si quieren una muestra grafica y sonora de lo que esta por pasar_**

En lo que el seguia con su inmitacion de monologo de adal ramones version engreida, saque el otro frasco para asia

"Rapido, toma de este frasco mientras esta distraido, este es el que tiene la cura real", lo dije a la par que baje la voz para que solo los que estuvieran cerca

Los que estaban cerca no entendieron a que se refirio con 'cura real' hasta ver y oir lo que sucederia a continuacion

El zopilote abrio el frasco como si fuera la ultima cantimplora del desierto y se lo tomo de golpe la mitad, "Hermana, toma rapido de las lagrimas de fenix para que te recupe..."

Empezo diciendo raiser a ravel el cual le dio el frasco a ella, para que poco tiempo despues el mostrara un rostro de dolor en su estomago

Llevandose una desagradable sorpresa

Empezo a marearse y a regurgitar, para seguir con un fuerte vomito

"¡Pero que es esto...!", el grito asqueado entre vomito, con ganas de vomitar el pescado que se ha tragado horas atras...

Su hermana teniendo una idea de lo que acaba de pasar puso la botella horizontalmente, de esta salia aguas negras y otras cosas que no se sabian que eran en realidad

Dejando a la rubia phenex sin palabras

A asia le habia cerrado los ojos por esa vista mientras issei me dio paro con sus oidos para que no viera ni oyera lo que sucedia, hay cosas que no deben ser mancillados por otros y mi asia no es una de esas cosas

"¡Pero que demonios tenia ese frasco!"

Me dijo issei sin entender lo que sucedia, ni los demas presentes

"Pues el me dijo que odiaba el mundo humano pero le gustan las mujeres"

"Asi que como le di un baño de pueblo con la comida china, se lo di de nuevo con aguas negras mas otras cosas que pueden ser sangre de menstruacion entre otros"

"100% provenientes de las coladeras de la escuela, hasta a mi me sorprende que los que crearon esta dimension temporal se haya fijado en ese tipo de detalles"

Veian con asco lo que paso los demas mas lo dicho por brian

"Y para que no se notara el olor ni el color, puse un poco de cloro y jabon para ocultarlo hasta que alguien se atreviese a tomarlo, y por lo que vemos hay un ganador"

Se quedaron todos en silencio, mientras raiser estaba sufriendo como nunca en su interior, mas una ravel que empezo a aterrarse de lo que acaba de sucederle a su hermano

"Ufufufufu~", akeno se rio levemente siendo la primera en decir algo, por como su rostro se mostraba parece disfrutar del sufrimiento del zopilote

Fin Ost

"No te preocupes asia, lo que bebiste si son lagrimas de fenix reales, asi que contigo no hay tema que este envenenado"

"Si-i...", si bien no entendio mucho lo que acaba de suceder, el ver la cara de los demas le decia no preguntar de mas

"Ve curando a los demas con tu poder, me toca partire su madre a ese pajaro uyuyuy"

"Issei, cuando te recuperes, utiliza el [transfer] en asia para darle mas poder y pueda terminar de curar a los demas..."

"Oye, espera, ¿Cómo es posible que koneko-chan y kiba esten aquí?, ¡Y por que has tardado tanto!"

Respondi con los quejidos de raiser aun escuchandose, "Yo finji la salida de ellos 2 mientras preparamos una emboscada a los hermanos phenex, esperando a que bajaran la guardia"

Ellos 2 asintiron por lo dicho del moreno

"¿Pero como?, si claramente escuche la voz de Grayfia-Onee-sama"

"Debido a mi", por esa contestación se me quedaron viendo casi todos ellos como si estuviera loco

"Soy capaz de manipular mi voz hasta el punto de sonar como otra persona, ademas de usar el altavoz del consejo estudiantil para que sonara como si ella lo anunciara por toda la dimension"

" _Espero que este de acuerdo conmigo y perdone mi demora, Rias-oujo-sama, vere que hacer terminando este encuentro como una forma de que me pueda disculpar"_

"...increible", fue lo unico que pudo salir de la boca de issei al oir la misma voz que la peliplateada

" _Por supuesto que si, issei-dono"_ , dije de forma burlon haciendo reverencia, recibiendo con un "¡No hagas eso!, que me siento extraño y muy perturbado" de parte de issei

Dicho eso me fui hacia el guacareado Phenex viendolo de frente a frente

Este desde el ultimo minuto ha estado sacando solamente sangre, pero no se si es de el o la menstruacion de las chicas del bañ...

"Tu..., ¡TU...!", se nota que esta mas furioso que nunca, y que tosia violentamente al tratar de hablar, sus ojos brillando de un color rojo anaranjado

"Si..., ¡YO!", Carge hacia a el por medio de un salto para golpearlo desde arriba con el puño cerrado

Le di con fuerza, pero en el proceso y por donde habian surgido los otros 2 y yo, el techo que de por si ya estaba bastante dañado dejando partes de esa estructura muy debiles, nos caimos al salon del consejo estudiantil, con todo el techo que se vino de esa seccion junto a nosotros

De ahí en adelante, y durante un largo tiempo, raiser y brian se dieron de moquetasos a puño limpio, y lanzandose magia cargada entre si, cayendo todo el edificio completo en un grandisimo caos derivado de la pelea de ambos

Bolas de fuego, muebles destrozados, vidrios rompiendose, paredes quebrajandose y quedando seriamente dañados, pasando de salon a salon y destruyendo todo a su paso

Su fuego y magia si me estaban afectando mas que a diferencia de los demas de su nobleza

Pero tampoco era para tanto en el sentido que si bien siento que me lastima, increiblemente soporto ese tipo de daños con gran resistencia, aunque de ese modo ha podido que pudiera hacerle daño continuo, pero al menos los pocos ataques sacrados lo estan agotando de poco a poco

De las peleas que tenemos de cada seccion del edificio nuevo son las siguientes

En un momento estabamos en donde se practicaba economia del hogar

Mientras el me mando volando por un fregadero y se acercaba para someterme a base de golpes, le di un golpe con la rodilla a su abdomen dejandolo sobre sus rodillas, por instinto agarre un sarten de los que son hondos y le di unos cuantos sartenazos

Mandandolo a un rincon, al querer levantarse, le estrelle un microondas en la cabeza para despues en su distracion, ya que el microondas lo abri para ponerselo a base de sombrero, al quitarselo le volvi a golpear con nitrogeno liquido que usan para congelar lo preparado lo mas rapido posible

Lo que ocasiono al romperse congelarle las piernas y sus partes nobles, arrancandoselos por estar congelado casi al instante

En otra pelea cerca de unos 5 min despues que se regenerara

Estabamos en el club de musica mientras me saco del club de informatica del techo de arriba, me estrello por donde estan los instrumentos de viento guardados

Tomandome del cuello y tratandome de axfisiar con todas sus fuerzas

Me libere al hacer empuje con mis piernas a la pared, aplastandolo al suelo y rodando hacia los instrumentos de cuerda

Estaba cerca un violonchelo y como un bat le di el golpe hacia la puerta a el rubio gigolo que apenas se reincorporaba

Me tome un respiro por la ahorcada y para recuperar aliento

Pero poco despues senti calor enfrente mio, siendo raiser que me mando una bola de fuego grande

Si bien me mando a donde se guardan los pentagramas para cada instrumento, este lanzo varias bolas menores de fuego a modo de rafaga

Solo hubo humodejando ver un hueco en el que se podia ver la habitacion de abajo, que es la pisina techada de la escuela

Se rio pensando que me habia caido ahí y se iba a ir haya para acabarme sin permitirme salir del lugar

Solo para sentir un gran peso encima y al agua de lleno con el objeto

Ese peso es comunmente nombrado por muchos como piano de cola con el cual el zopilote cayo con el al agua

Seguido por un moreno que el 85% de sus ropas se encontraban rotas que aterrizo a una de las orillas de esa alberca

El cual, le dio mas peso al piano saltando sobre el para poder llegar a la orilla y hundiendo mas al rubio que se medio ahogaba por esa caida

Tardo un momento raiser de espabilar y salir de ese gran peso encima del piano de cola

Pronto sintio frio, mucho frio, desde la espalda a los pies casi de la misma sensacion del nitrogeno liquido de menor intensidad

Tomo unos segundos para entender la situacion viendo a su alrededor

La alberca se congelo de un extremo al otro, estaba el moreno agachado con las manos dirigidas hacia lo que antes fue agua dando a entender que lo volvio un lago congelado, con el piano encima de el haciendole de una especie de jaula improvisada

"Vi que tenias mucho calor, asi que congele el agua para ver si asi 'te bajaba los humos' "

Su cara no tenia precio, a la par que empezo en su mente generarse una enorme frustracion que nacia dentro del rubio, emanando llamas de su cuerpo...

~Al mismo tiempo no muy lejos de ahi

En otro lado, ravel se habia retirado hacia el patio, tratando de encontrar a su hermano por todo el edificio, que estaba peleando con el supuesto [Peon, el cual, aun siendo mutado, no debera de haber sucedido esto

Un encuentro que debia ser mas que regalado, en especial debido a que el unico que iba a dar problemas era ese castaño pervertido y la sacerdotista del rayo, aquel que se atrevio a manchar de comida corriente a su hermano los habia reducido a no solo 2, sino con la nobleza de rias, con algo de cansancio, pero completa, y ese simple esclavo le daba una buena pelea a su hermano

Sintio 2 ataques, un mar de espadas por el [Caballero] de rias, y un rayo que le impacto seguido por su [Reina, por el ataque anterior del castaño la debilito mucho, no penso que el poseia tanto poder sacro

Sabia que era muy fuerte ya que hirio gravemente a Marion y a Mira, asi como a Siris cuando los espiaron para saber su estrategia

Todos quedaron de acuerdo que el debia de ser eliminado, por ese poder sacro que tiene, asi que se le tomo como 2da prioridad, despues de la 'Sacerdotista del rayo', pensando que ese ataque lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas

Que equivocados estaban

Incluso, cuando sintieron su poder aumentar de golpe ella insistio en que debian de poner mas atencion al Gyaru de rias

Su hermano le dijo que no se preocupara, que tal vez fue el castaño del que se burlara, y si el moreno de alguna manera sobrevivia, el personalmente se encargaria por el insulto a su persona al tirarle la comida china

Empezaron a ver su equivocacion cuando Grayfia-sama les dijo que yubelluna fue sacada del juego, no solo arruinando el plan de sacrificio y poder sacar a la supuesta unica amenaza a su plan de juego, sino que se perdio gran parte de su fuerza, quedando en igualdad de fuerza

Pero, ellos tambien tenian un problema mayor en ellos, su orgullo, algo que comparten muchos demonios

No hay de malo tener un poco, pero a veces algunas cosas como el poder se te puede subir a la cabeza

El hecho de su sanacion rapida es un ejemplo

Si ha habido un par de juegos que solo ganaron estando ellos 2, o que solo quedaba su hermano y este los derroto por tiempo, agotando al enemigo

Y si, su [caballero, Karlamine, se enfrento a un demonio que podia usar espada sacra, que este si podria interferir con su regeneracion, ya que es un veneno en el cuerpo la luz, pero esta pudo vencerlo sin problema

Penso junto a su hermano que, enviando a ambas [caballero, su unica [Torre, y a su compañera [Alfil, para que atacase al grupo, si pudieran, estas se unirian para vencer al moreno, y si no funcionaba, que Mihae lo atrajera para que entre los 3 acabarlo antes de que se promocionara a alguna pieza

Si siendo peon ya es un dolor de cabeza, con promocion seria peor, en especial si se vuelve [Alfil] o [Reina]

No conto de que su hermano se confiara tanto que reto a un duelo a rias, el cual no se espero que ella ya se encontraba cerca, junto con su [Alfil] y su [Reina]

Y para empeorarlo, que con 2 ataques magicos, vencio a Mihae de un tiro y a ella le hizo que su factor curativo se retrasase considerablemente

Ahora se encuentra en una situacion casi desesperada, defendiendose de las piezas de rias mientras algunas otras son sanadas, y ese desgraciado estaba peleando con su herma...

Una gran explosion ocurrio en el ala este de la escuela, seguido de una menor despues de un par de minutos

 **~Unos minutos antes**

¡Boooom!

La piscina exploto en un mar de llamas evaporando la mayoria de lo que era hielo convirtiendose en vapor

Raiser estaba perdiendo la cordura de a poco, mandando a volar en un cuarto oscuro a el moreno por la fuerza de la explosion

Con ojos brillosos y sacando sus alas de fuego fue yendo a la direccion del maldito

Para atacarlo sin descanso hasta matarlo, o al menos hasta que Grayfia mencionara que el fuese retirado del juego

Lo encontro rapidamente estando en un rincon con vidrio a su alrededor desquebrajado de una de las repizas cercanas a brian

Preparandose para lanzarle una gran llamarada para dejarle quemaduras graves

Mientras cargaba el potente ataque, el [Peon] le lanzo una bola del elemento quemar

El cual lo miro extraño ese tipo de llamas ennegresidas

Le parecian muy familiares, cuando vio que la magia se torno en forma de lanza lo envio parecia que lo iba a enviar a el, instintivamente se cubrio con sus brasos para protegerse del ataque

Aunque de la muy poca cordura que le quedaba le parecia completamente absurdo, por dentro le llegaba una especie de sensacion de gran peligro, si de por si el aura que emite brian no es normal

 **[Lanza Ardiente]**

Cuando lo lanzo, vio que este se desvio un poco a su derecha

"Fallaste idiota", dijo riendo al ver que fallo gravemente ese ataque

"...¿y quien dijo que tu eras el objetivo?..."

 **[Muralla Glaciar]**

Vio que ese chico terminando de hablar se apuro para cubrirse en una muralla de hielo, muy gruesa

Se vio extrañado esa accion, ¿Por qué creo una especie de muro helado?

Abrio los ojos como plato al oir un sonido de gas a presion saliendo rapidamente

Todo sucedió muy rapido que apenas lo pudo procesar

Donde apunto de lleno brian es un lugar donde hay un tanque con diferentes etiquetas, algunas diciendo 'peligro' y 'altamente inflamable', ademas de 'riesgo quimico'

Habia matraces, tubos de ensayo, microscopios, proyectos escolares de animales disecados cerca de esa seccion de los tanques y donde el se encontraba actualmente

En efecto, el area de ciencias y laboratorio de pruebas tenia todos esos elementos disponibles y mas en su interior, y el Phenex cayo en la trampa improvisada del moreno que aprovecho esos elementos explosivos del salon

¡Boooom!

La siguiente reaccion de esa explosion fue volando en su totalidad el lugar, mas los salones cercanos a este, debilitando seriamente la estructura

Raiser descendio abruptamente en la ahora vacia piscina que el habia evaporado recientemente, solo para ver como un tanque que estaba encendido de efecto retardado que ascendio y según las leyes de gravedad cayo de golpe en la cara del rubio gigolo, junto a muchos escombros ardiendo de fuego quimico

Se tuvo otra explosion menor en su propia cara

 **~Por fuera con los demas**

Los de afuera veian impactados como todo ha sucedido en el edificio nuevo de la escuela

Los del sequito de rias estaban con el pendiente ya que como brian no tenia su comunicador por haber sido destruido anteriormente

Y no ayudaba nada que la seccion central del edificio ardia en llamas

Empeoro al ver salir a raiser con las ropas rasgadas y muy mal herido, ademas que su regeneracion empezaba a fallar

Su hermana al ser la unica de los presentes en estar lo 'menos agotada', fue a asistirlo

"Ese idiota...", sin perder la sonrisa con una cara perdida el miraba donde esta el edificio en llamas color purpura, sin importarle estar quemandose quimicamente

(El fuego quimico es distinto al fuego magico, por lo que no es extraño que sienta daño por elllo)

"¡Hermano...!", sangraba un poco de la cara la rubia mientras veia el estado un tanto debil (fisicamente) de raiser, pero se conmociono al ver esa mirada que el poseia

"El se acaba de inmolar sin exito, le aplaudo su valor...", vio que las caras de los compañeros del moreno mostraban horror, "Pero es hora de terminar con esta locura...", dijo para ponerse en guardia contra el sequito ignorando olimpicamente a su hermana

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca", se oyo una voz que llamo la atencion de los presentes, "En cuanto a la explosion fue lo que se me ocurrio en el momento, aunque realmente no pense que seria tan grande, menos mal que me asegure que el hielo fuese realmente grueso que si no..."

Todos se quedaron en seco, especialmente el rubio que su risa cayo de golpe

Buscaron con la mirada de donde provenia la voz

Viendo muy bien el edificio se pudo apreciar al moreno encima de lo que parece ser lo que quedaba del techo

Con practicamente un taparabo que es lo unico que le impedia estar en traje de adan

Este salto, cayendo de pie en medio del grupo que a pesar de estar relativamente curados y bien seguian agotados

y de los 2 hermanos el cual una esta bastante debil por el poder sacro y el otro que aun tiene energia magica pero definitivamente su mente esta en otro lado

"Tu, de verdad eres insorportable, ¡que no te das cuenta de la importancia de este matrimonio!, ¡es para la sobrevivencia de cada fami...!", el grito y dolor de antes le impedia gritar con fuerza pero su furia es muy evidente, aunque fue interrumpido abruptamente ya que empezo con su monologo

"Callate y escucha, pollo al carbon..."

"A mi no me vengas con esa pendejada de la conservacion de la pureza, en especial por que en primer lugar no deberia de ser necesario ese matrimonio entre tu y rias..."

"De que estas hablan..."

"Por medio de sitri-san que me comento del hecho de que rias tiene un hermano, que a la vez a un hijo, por lo que el problema de la desaparicion del clan gremory no es un hecho absoluto"

"he incluso por ciertos acuerdos del gobierno demoniaco hace que al tener mas de un sucesor del mismo clan sea realmente innecesario forzar un matrimonio con el que es el primer heredero en la linea

Raiser se callo abruptamente, viendo que ese [peon] tiene completa razon, aunque nunca le tuvo realmente importancia hasta el momento, rias por su parte si tiene el derecho de denegar su matrimonio desde el principio

Esta ultima le dio tambien un delay, que por esas frustraciones nunca se dio cuenta de ese hecho, hasta cayo de rodillas por esa misma sensacion, la cual akeno y yuuto fueron a asistira, ya que vieron a la pelirroja sacar lagrimas

"Por lo que este juego en primer lugar esta ocurriendo por la codicia de tus padres y de los de rias para obtener poder y posicion de sus respectivos clanes"

"¡No tiene nada que ver cosas como la sobrevivencia de la especie ni pendejada y media!, ¡Por lo que no me jodas con eso! "

"Aparte, y que de paso me chocan los matrimonios arreglados, solo puedo sentir asco y desagrado en tu presencia"

"¡Deja de hablarle asi a mi hermano!, ¡es un demonio de clase...!"

"No he terminado de hablar, por lo que no me interrumpas pajarraca flameada"

"¡Como me has...!"

"Lo mas triste es como tratan a sus camaradas en sus combates"

Me vieron confundidos los 2, los demas atrás del moreno escuchaban la platica mas atentos, aun con rias apenas poniendo atencion a su [peon]

"Es entendible que a veces 'algunas piezas tengan que ser sacrificadas' , ni siquiera en el ajedrez se termina con todas las piezas intactas de ambos y mucho menos en combates de grupos de la vida real, en la que no todos puedan llegar con vida a casa"

"No obstante" su mirada se volvio muy rigida" "¡ustedes casi en la mayoria de los juegos mas de la mitad de sus propias compañeras fueron dañadas sin siquiera sacar su poder y poder ayudar a los otros, esto no solo incluye a los [peones]"

"A que..., quieres llegar...", decia raiser recuperandose un poco lo que podia su cuerpo, ya que su regeneracion se ha ralentizado considerablemente

"Que en realidad ustedes son debiles, mas de lo que yo creia y por mucho"

"[¡Que!]"

Fue el grito general de los que se encontraban ahí, tanto de ellos 2 como de algunos de atrás de el

"Como me escucharon, son debiles que recurren casi al abuso de su propio poder sin dar oportunidad de que los demas se puedan desarrollar"

y lo serian aun si yo no tuviese esta fuerza y estubiese realmente dañado, "aparte de tramposos que utilizan igualmente hasta el punto de rutina ordinaria la misma tactica"

"¡Como que tramposos, nosotros no hemos hecho...!"

Mostre el frasco vacio de las lagrimas de fenix que hizo que ravel se callara en seco

"Y esto, ¡¿se lo saco por arte de magia su reina, por el fundillo o que?!", los 2 quedaron hechos piedra

"Si bien se que este no es un Rating Game oficial, no deberia de haber lagrimas de fenix, de ser asi, nos hubieran dado un frasco a cada uno para poder utilizarlo una vez, asi que es extraño que ella tuviese 2 de ellos"

"Por lo que supongo que el plan que es el mas casual es que ella se enfrentara a akeno la cual y que a mi me consta por experiencia propia es realmente agresiva y muy resistente al combatir, pudiera debilitarla hasta el punto que con el constante ataque y el uso de sus hechizos explosivos sacarla del juego"

En esa explicacion vieron que le fue muy facil deducir lo que fue planeado por ellos, a la par que en media explicacion brian sintio un gran escalofrió recorrer su espalda al recordar los castigos de su amiga, 'señora' cuando es en su modo castigo

"¿Cómo es posible que te hayas enterado de todo esto?"

"Antes de este juego, vi con rias todos sus juegos anteriores, esto para aprender su modo de pelear, estrategias usadas y si se podia poder sacar el mayor provecho posible de estos, lo cual estoy agradeciendo que haya sido asi"

"Entre esas grabaciones, vi que facilmente en 4 ocasiones, le dieron al menos un frasco de las lagrimas a yubelluna para que ella retuviese y elimine a los contrincantes clave por un tiempo"

Se quedaron sorprendidos todos al ver que brian fue viendo mas alla de la propia reputacion de los phenex, viendo los propios puntos debiles y los movimientos comunes de ellos

"Y volviendo a que son debiles, si lo son, ademas de confiados, lo cual te salio el tiro por la culata"

Iban a reclamar, pero no los deje hablar

"Por su propia arrogancia es la que ha causado que ahora queden solo ustedes 2, sin poder recibir apoyo como el que realmente deberian de tener de sus respectivos miembros de su propia nobleza"

Voltee por un momento a donde estaba mis amigos los cuales algunos lo vieron directamente, sin perder la atencion a los 2 hermanos

"A diferencia de ustedes, yo si confio en los mios, se que con ellos me puedo apoyar y echarnos la mano si nos es necesario, admito que tengo mi genio pero es mas porque me preocupo y me enojo por algunas acciones de ellos pero plenamente los defenderia de otros, en especialmente de seres como ustedes"

Y en lo que en media platica el volvio su mirada al duo rubio, el sequito empezo sutilmente a mostrar una sonrisa en sus rostros de algunos

Hubo un silencio, creo que alguien lloraba un poco atras de mi, iba a ver que pasaba cuando...

"¡Tu no sabes nada!, ¡solo eres un maldito esclavo que no sabe sobre la vida real!, ¡plagado de sueños y esperanzas tontos impartidos de tu ama!, ¡solo has tenido eso!, ¡pura suerte que...!"

Por esa sacada de ira de raiser de escucho algo que pudo ser oido hasta que el paro de hablar por que el ruido fue mas fuerte, brian se reia de plano por todo lo que decia el rubio con gran fuerza

Ahí si que nadie entendio porque esa reaccion de parte de el

"Eso crees, si eso es lo que realmente piensas de mi.., entonces, ¿por que no hacemos una apuesta?"

"[¿eh?]"

Fue el quejido general que si estaban confundidos, ahora lo estan mas

"Yo todo lo que he dicho no es a partir de sueños y esperanzas asi que no te equivoques en eso"

Se vio su semblante muy serio, cambiada su anterior euforia de golpe

"Yo no tengo ningun sueño en especifico, menos tras haber sido reencarnado, y mis esperanzas murieron cuando tenia 8 años"

Señalo a su cuerpo "Estas cicatrices por mi cuerpo lo confirman, hasta antes de estar con rias, no, de estar en kuoh, ya era mi vida una mierda, en lo que tu has tenido lujos, yo incluso me he quedado sin ropa, pidiendo a incluso comerciantes que me dieran un trabajo casi exhaustivo para que al menos tuviera algo con que taparme, y si habia suerte, algo con que comer, y bañarme si es que tenia mucha suerte"

"Hubo dias que no comia, casi un mes que ni me bañaba, incluso dormir es casi imposible por miedo a que por algun lado te hicieran daño o ropar lo poco que tienes, ¡Por lo que no me salgas con esas pendejadas de que no se acerca de la crueldad de la vida si no has vivido de esa manera en primer lugar!"

"Lo que si puedo decir es que ha sido mas como una bendicion que ahora tenga a mis amigos de aca atrás que me han ayudado como han podido estos dias de haber reencarnado"

"Todo lo que acabo de opinar y decir es por mis propias decisiones, mi propio albedrio, el cual rias no ha tenido nada que ver en ellas en cuestion de manipularlas ni nada de eso, preguntale si quieres, le consta que yo puedo ser muy terco si me lo propongo"

"Dicho esto, propongo lo siguiente ya que te beneficia mas en ese sentido"

"Tengamos una pelea solo tu y yo, pero antes de continuar quiero dejar algo en claro y que te quede bien remarcado en tu cabeza"

"Se dejara aparte eso de que rias se case contigo por automatico, eso solo seguira sucediendo si ella pierde o renuncia del juego, ya te dire la razon en un momento"

"Si gano, tu me daras el 5% de todas tus acciones que tengas de tu familia, 3 miembros de tu sequito seran retirados de tu nobleza de forma permanente"

"y no me digas que no se puede, las intercambiaras con alguien de tu familia, y finalmente no participaras en ningun Rating Game por un año"

"Como si fuera de verdad aceptar eso, ¡y yo que gano entonces!", dice raiser sin entender el punto del moreno

"Brian, no, no puedes..."

Con una mano le hice callar a rias

"Es obvio que si gano por automatico el juego terminara, pero si llegas a ganar, el partido continuara, ya que tu sigues jactandote que con tu fuerza puedes contra los demas, asi que es tu oportunidad de poder demostrar que aun dañado podrias ganar el juego por ti mismo"

"He de aclarar que de aceptar la apuesta, si rias se rinde perdiendo el juego por default, tu ganaras la apuesta automaticamente", esto dije para evitar que ella se interponga, volviendola palida

"Dejando en claro que ella no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta, si tu ganas, obtendras mi vida"

"Como si eso fuera a valer la pena, si gano este juego la nobleza de rias tambien me pertenece..."

"Tu mismo me quitaras la vida ya que sin resistencia te permitire que me arrancanques la pieza dentro de mi"

[¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, fue el grito general de casi todos los presentes

No dijo nada raiser ya que el y su hermana no esperaron para nada que el moreno dijese eso...

"Los demonios de clase alta tiene sus piezas, asi que sabiendo como ponerlas es igual como pueden quitarlas, y como no tengo de valor conmigo para equilibrar la apuesta, lo utimo de mayor valor que puedo apostar y es 'legal' por el gobierno demoniaco es el alma propia"

"Por ello, tu mismo me arrancaras mi pieza, ya sea que hayas ganado o perdido el Rating Game contra rias habiendo ganado la apuesta"

"¡Un momento, en que estas...!"

"¡No puedes hacer eso Brian-san!"

"¡Debes de estar bromeando!, ¡¿como se te ocurre tratar de hacer una apuesta asi?!"

"...No lo hagas"

"¡No te permitire que tu...!"

"No se interpongan todos ustedes", les dije a ellos que se quejaban por mi decisión mientras seguia mirando a raiser a los ojos

"Esto es una especie de ultimatum a este zopilote de pueblo, por ello apuesto mi vida para demostrarle lo equivocado que el esta, por ello, estoy confiado que le voy a ganar, solo apuesto seriamente cuando voy a lo seguro, y ustedes lo saben"

Mientras los demas seguian con interponerse, raiser hablo finalmente...

"Espero que no te arrepientas cuando pierdas, que no permitire que huyas"

Me decia preparandose para pelear

"Si me he de arrepentir, lo hare ya estando muerto"

Con eso nos fuimos al centro del patio, tomando posicion

"El encuentro terminara cuando alguno de los 2 desaparesca en luz, no se permite el apoyo de la nobleza que falte, si alguno de ellos nos apoya"

"incluso mandándonos energia, atacando directa o indirectamente, curandonos, haciendo de escudo, o transfiriendonos poder, al que pertenezca a esa nobleza perdera automaticamente"

"añado que pierdo automaticamente si rias deserta del juego", esto lo volvi a repetir para que a ella no se le ocurriera

"Si tu pierdes se acabara con el juego, y si yo pierdo, aparte de lo establecido, el juego seguira, estas de acuerdo con esos terminos"

"...¿De verdad quieres establecerlo asi?, ¿No vas a tener apoyo de ninguno de ellos?"

"No esto es entre los 2, un duelo a muerte subita"

"Entonces acepto, ve empezando a escribir tu obituario"

 ** _*Inserte Ost ~ Castlevania ~ Nothing To Lose ~ Harmony of Despair_**

Con eso empezo a cargar una gigantesca bola de fuego

Raiser de verdad esta cansado, pero confiaba que su poder seria suficiente para ganarle, saldria victorioso y aun tendria fuerzas para acabar con los demas

El sequito del moreno le gritaba de que este hiciera algo, pero no hacia nada, se quedaba quieto

"Te vere en la sala de enfermeria para quitarte esa pieza..."

Dijo raiser con la sonrisa alocada, lanzando esa esfera

Todos iban a ver como esta iba ha impactar al moreno, estando a metro y medio de el, este reacciono, saliendo una luz dorada de su brazo izquierdo que aparecia como tatuaje y opto una forma fisica que facilmente podia cubrir su cuerpo del ataque venidero

 ** _*Fin Ost_**

Se oyo el impacto, pero a los pocos segundos, no se vio ningun daño en el suelo, del humo de ese impacto fue absorbido con el fuego que raiser lanzo al moreno

Brian fue visible sin daño de ese ataque, con una cruz dorada gigante sirviendole como un gran escudo, dicho objeto absorbió el ataque de fuego del Phenex en su interior

'¿Y eso que es...?', todos miraban incredulos por la cruz, excepto kiba y akeno que se habian olvidado por completo de los objetos de Brian

Por fin va a utilizar las herencias de su abuelo adoptivo le dejo

~Hace 2 semanas

Mientras brian termino de empacar para poder ir al tren con asia, encontro una nota cerca del suelo, donde estaba el cofre

 ** _[Te dejo en tus manos estas reliquias que he estado guardando por tanto tiempo, algun dia las vas a necesitar, lo vi en mis sueños_**

 ** _Asi que cuando estes leyendo esto se que estaras listo para usarlas_**

 ** _La cruz dorada se llama [Fathers Sins]_**

 ** _La cruz plateada tiene el nombre de [Spines Cross]_**

 ** _Y por ultimo el collar se llama [Judass Redention]_**

 ** _Confio que las uses con prudencia, se que lo haras..._**

 ** _Ah, el guardapelo con imagen de la Madre maria esta con el collar, lo mande a reparar ya que se te habia roto en el incidente de la graduacion_**

 ** _Ademas de que este guardapelo hace juego con el collar, por favor perdoname por esa mentira blanca, eso si, no te preocupes por las 2 fotos de su interior, siguen intactas]_**

Eso fue lo que decia la carta, ese viejo beni, a veces ha sido extraño, en parte debido a que el de alguna manera podia preveer algunas cosas que sucedieron el tiempo que estuve junto a el

Tengo la duda de que por que me heredo algo como esto, ya que las cruces y el collar son muy potentes

 ** _~Volviendo a la pelea_**

 ** _*Inserte Ost ~ Kirby Star Allies ~ King Dedede Battle_**

'Ahora es momento de ir en serio'

[Avaricia Dorada: Cascada de Oro]

Salio un torrente de liquido dorado, es oro, oro de verdad fundido

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Grito de dolor raiser por sentir el oro fundido a sus pies, con lo cual alzo vuelo para poder quitarse como pudo el oro, pero tambien vio llamas ennegresidas que no se apagaban por mucho que trataba de anular ese fuego magico...

"Eres un...", trato de golpearme, aun siendo quemado por mis llamas, solo para encontrarse con la cruz, bateandolo como pelota de baseball

Si bien fue alejado pudo mantener la estabilidad en el cielo vio que por donde combatian el campo de pelea estaba cubierto con oro fundido

Vio como el moreno la pisaba sin sufrir daño alguno con cruz en mano

"Veamos si sigues sonriendo con esto...", aun sintiendo lentamente las llamas en sus pies, ataco por el cielo y se mantuvo asi a distancia, pensando que el moreno po podria pelear a distancia...

Hasta que vio que cambio la cruz dorada por una plateada y mas pequeña de su brazo derecho

[Fe Perdida: Luces Gelidas]

Con esto, le empece a lanzar cruces de luz que se dividian en columnas de 3 que aumentaban ligeramente de tamaño

Estas impactaron en su brazo y pierna derechas mientras trataba de esquivar sin comprender que sucedia

Las cuales no solo sintio el poder de la luz como veneno recorriendo su cuerpo, tambien sintio mucho frio en donde se hacian capas de hielo por esos lugares que el ataco

Unos segundos bastaron para que el cayera abruptamente, el cual este no se podia mover bien ni mantenerse parado

Por un lado el fuego era intenso en sus pies que no podia sofocar, ademas de tratar de hacer llamas de derretir las secciones de hielo sobre el sin éxito, añadiendole mayor envenenamiento por el poder sacro que estos ataques contenian

"...como es posible", con muchisima dificultad trataba de hablar raiser que se encontraba gravemente dañado, "...¿que son esos objetos... que has utilizado...?"

"Lo unico que se es que son objetos que me dejo mi abuelo que en paz descanse"

"¡No mientas!, esos objetos facimente alcanzan la categoria de sacred gears, ¡Como es posible que no estuvieramos enterados de ellos!"

"Debido a que ni yo se siquiera que estos puedan ser sacred gears, solo se que el viejo me los dejo en caso de una situacion similar a estos, y estos son la misma razon por la que me he estado matando en el entrenamiento para poder descubrir como poder usarlos lo antes posible"

Puse mis manos en el suelo en donde no habia oro fundido, a la par que desaparecio la cruz plateada, reemplazandolo por el collar que se volvio 3 veces mas grueso y grande, este hizo crecer raices por mis brazos y hombros hasta llegar a las muñecas

Con lo cual, se ha enviado poder del elemento madera hacia el suelo

Esto causo que en segundos raiser quedara rodeado de raices que salian del suelo

[Flora Perecida: Drenador de Vida]

Las raices se volvieron mas gruesas y anchas, las cuales rodearon por completo al rubio, y a la par, empezo a extraer la propia energia del phenex a una velocidad considerable, la cual es recibida por medio de los brazos a brian que obtenia la esencia y magia del rubio

"¡Hermano!...", con impotencia ravel vio que el grito ahogado de raiser fue silenciado, con lo cual empezo a emitir particulas de luz por todo su cuerpo

Los demas, exceptuando a akeno y yuuto en una menor reaccion, vieron el resultado de esa apuesta, y que utilizara esos objetos que pudieron dominar sin problemas al gigolo

Fin Ost

"...supongo que esto es jaque mate, ¿no?", dijo brian ya realmente agotado, lo cual esa reaccion no paso desapercibido por los demas

 **[Raiser-sa-ma ha sido Descartado**

 **El-l Ganador del Duelo es Brian-sama**

 **Asi como la Ganadora de este Rating Game es Ri-ias Gremori-y]**

Se dio la vuelta hacia donde se encontraban los demas mientras empezada a caer la dimension y a la par el cayo de rodillas

"Al menos ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por el administrador del Kuoh Fried Chicken, y espero que no nos vuelvas a meter en algo parecido en el futuro rias..."

Les sonreí mientras a la par que una luz blanca ilumino toda la dimension

Simultanenamente el quedando inconsiente con su cuerpo cayendo hacia adelante

 ** _[Fin de la Transmisión]_**

Personalmente se arreglo algunos detalles escritos y añadiendo algunos sentidos de lectura, espero que sea mas facil de leer

Asi como no decir cierta informacion de golpe de los objetos, mas informacion en el capitulo siguiente


	6. Capitulo 6: Lo que se Creia Destruido

**_[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde unos cuantos dias posteriores: Me lleva la diabla... ¡Literalmente!]_**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...]**

 **[Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...: Capitulo 6: Lo que se creía Destruido]**

 ** _[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y no manchen, 3 historias casi seguidas, de verdad me agarre la inspiracion con esta 4ta aparte]_**

 ** _:o_**

 ** _[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]_**

Iba a empezar dentro de poco el encuentro entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex

En una habitacion VIP ubicado fuera de los [Rating Games, se ven a los espectadores en primera fila

Los cuales, veran el encuentro y de los cuales se encontraban a 2 personas rubias, a 2 pelirrojos, una peli plateada, 2 pelinegros, una castaña y otra pelinegra, con traje de chica magica

De los cuales se encontraban conversando de ciertos temas referentes al inframundo

En otro grupo se encontraba sona con su sequito que observaria como una casa supervisora

"Es una pena que tengan que suceder estas cosas", decia uno de los pelirrojos del cual parece tener mas edad de los 2, "Pero es momento de que mi hija deje de comportarse como una niña y acepte este casamiento"

"Tiene toda la razon, espero que con este encuentro quede mas que claro que ella debe madurar", decia uno de los rubios, el cual parecia un raiser mas viejo y 'posiblemente' mas diciplinado

Las esposas de estos estaban solo viendo las pantallas que hay en la sala, de las cuales, mostraban cada parte de la arena y que les permitian ver hasta el mas pequeño rincon que se presente

Aunque la castaña solo lo veia con tristeza todo el evento

Sabia que el juego estaba arreglado y el que alguna vez fue su marido se ha metido bastante en su propia codicia y perdiendole un gran interes en el, el matrimonio arreglado de su hija fue la gota que derramo el vaso que ha asegurado su alejamiento de ellos

Seguia viviendo en la mansion Gremory unicamente por su nieto, mas ya casi no habia contacto con el ni con su haren, a excepcion de los labores del clan

Solo quedaba ver como su hija afrontaba el duelo y preparar la ceremonia de propuesta de matrimonio que en unos 3 dias despues de este juego se realizarian

El otro pelirrojo se encontraba con su cuñada peliplateada por una especie de palco pequeño con pantallas alrededor del mismo

En donde Grayfia cumpliria sus funciones de albitro del juego, mientras el pelirrojo mas joven configuraba una parte del sistema de grabacion del juego

Este le habia prometido a su hijo milicas grabar el partido de su tia para verlo una vez que saliera de la academia al dia siguiente

La otra solo suspiraba por el comportamiento de su [rey, pero no podia negarse tampoco por la peticion amable de su sobrino

 **~Por otra parte con sona y su familia**

Ella se habia reunido con sus padres y su hermana, la cual le abrazaba con cierto afecto que casi podria llegar rayando a obsesión para molestia de ella

Si estaban los sitri ahí es por mas de una razon

Ademas de que un clan adicional debe de dar testigo acerca del juego en curso, en este caso los sitri, se añade que cierto moreno de la nobleza de rias completo el ritual de propuesta de matrimonio de ellos al ganarle a uno de sus miembros en ajedrez como dictan sus normas

Si bien sona se preparaba para darle la noticia al moreno personalmente despues de salir del shock, no espero que el casamiento de rias se adelantara el mismo dia y que brian soltara lo del resultado de su partido durante la visita de raiser

Por lo cual grayfia despues de oirlo lo menciono a los padres de rias, estos a sus padres y a su hermana y ahora ellos querian una explicacion de su hija menor/hermana del porque no haberlo mencionado antes

Esto no podia ser peor, en especial por que Leviatan dijo a los 4 vientos que si alguien le ganaba a su hermana, esta lo iba a congelar en un tempano de hielo como si fuese encerrado en Cocytus casi eternamente

Con un tono de voz un tanto dulcedulce y como lo dirian las chicas magicas, pero **'muy dulce'**

Lo cual hizo desertar a la mayoria de los pretendientes que tenia en la mira a la joven sitri

Los otros aventados simplemente no le podian ganarle e incluso trataron de engañarla sin éxito durante sus partidos de ajedrez al verse al borde de la derrota

Algunos de ellos no se supieron nunca mas... hasta 7 dias despues que fueron encontrados en las salas medicas con partes del cuerpo congeladas supuestamente por ir a 'entrenar' a las zonas mas gelidas del inframundo

...y no queriendo hablar del tema por nada del mundo

 **~En cuanto a su nobleza**

Tenian gran interes debido a que iban a ver como se jugaba un Rating Game por primera vez

Los emocionados eran rukuro y tomoe ya que las cuales estaban esperando el esfuerzo de sus amigos demonios

Saji, momo y yura se veian preocupados por que ellos fueron mas informados acerca del evento siguiente

Saji porque su manager y su casi amigo el castaño, este ultimo el cual aunque no se llevan bien del todo se tienen respeto mutuo, se iban a enfrentar a ese phenex

Yura debido al moreno el cual le empezo a agarrar cierto afecto al igual que momo, y se preocupaban por las habilidades del Phenex y todo su sequito

Tsubaki solo se mostraba seria, tratando de consolar un poco a su [Rey] por los afectos de la Maou pero igualmente preocupada por lo que ocurriria en el juego, especialmente por conocer la naturaleza de raiser que tuvo el desagrado de conocer ella y compañia

Cuando se estaba empezando, y Grayfia estaba dando las introducciones, se quedó titubeante por unos momentos

El Maou Lucifer vio el comportamiento extraño de su [Reina] y fue a asistirla para ver que ocurria, lo que encontro le dio a entender que pasaba e igualmente le extraño

Cundo se inicia un [Rating Game, se muestra una proyeccion, del cual aparecen todas las piezas sin excepcion disponibles de los [Reyes] que se baten en el juego, y los lugares en donde se encuentran especificamente

El caso era donde se supone que se encuentra uno de los 2 [peones] de rias, especificamente el que deberia de valer 1 pieza, aunque sea **Mutada**

En la informacion del 'tablero del juego' el sistema le marcaba error para describir la pieza de brian

Si bien lo reconoce como perteneciente a rias, mas no decia que tipo de pieza era, sin mostrar que si es [Peon, [Alfil, [Torre] o de perdida [Reina, al menos la denominacion de **Mutada** si aparece sin problema alguno

Ya tenian conocimiento de antemano por que rias les manda un informe de su chequeo semanal, preocupada de la condicion del supuesto [peon] que estaba realmente inestable con su energia interior, casi al punto de que fuese 'sellado' por el gobierno por ser una posible amenaza a su propio [rey]

Como el segundo [Alfil] que esta posee que por el mismo problema fue 'sellado' y no es capaz de unirse al juego

Solo pensaron en ese tiempo que tal vez era un efecto secundario debido a que es una pieza mutada y ese caso es casi muy comun todo el tiempo en las noblezas de demonios que por suerte obtenian las piezas

Usandolas para reencarnar a seres poderosos si ya se ocuparon sus respectivas piezas de [Reina]

Lo dejaron pasar por ahora, ya verian la situacion del moreno terminando el juego que de momento es lo mas importante para los 3 clanes presentes

10 min despues de que comenzo el partido empezaron ya a sorprenderse, esto es debido a que vieron los jovenes como iban las cosas en el club y los mayores con raiser en sus respectivas estrategias

Esto cambio a ver por completo en el club por la sacudida que se sintio hasta ahí con la liberacion de los sellos de issei y brian por parte de rias

Si bien sintieron el poder de issei aumentarse ya que ella revelo que sello su potencial lo cual vieron que fue un tanto prudente que no tuviera la potencia de golpe al ser reencarnado, menos si es el actual usuario del dragon gales

Por lo que fue entendible el sellamiento del castaño, donde si se empezaron a sorprender cuando le toco a brian oyendo de parte de rias su sellamiento y sona asintiendo cuando le preguntaron su asistencia en los sellos del corazon

Despues de casi un segundo de quitar su sello por ambas chicas las lecturas del tablero holografico se volvio loco por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos, igualmente con la sacudida un tanto violenta de la dimension

Algunos de los presentes que sabian sobre la funcion de ese tablero corrieron para ver lo que ocurria con la pieza del moreno

Quedaron pasmados con lo que vieron a continuacion

Por fin tenia un registro despues de su liberacion de poder

 _[Brian Castro_

 _Afiliacion: Rias Gremory_

 _Pieza: [¿Reina?,_ ** _M_** _]_

 _Demonio de clase baja]_

(La **M** significaba que es su mutacion)

Muchos dijeron:

"¡Como es posible, deberia de ser un peon, como es que esa chica tiene 2 reinas!", decia lord Phenex molesto, tambien lo reconocia como el tipo que mancho a su hijo con comida china

"Que barbaridad, que mi hija haya hecho algo tan bajo, contratar a un demonio de otra nobleza y alterar el registro de que es un peon, ni siquiera hace un buen trabajo ocultando su aura...", decia lord Gremory, muy apenado

"Estan equivocados", La peliplateada interrumpio a los que discutian sin dejar de ver el tablero pero a la vez aun impactada por lo que veia

"A que te refieres, Grayfia-chan", decia la maou Leviatan que estaba intrigada por la condicion del moreno

"De que Rias nos ha enviado informes de ese chico desde su reencarnacion, asi como el aumento de poder y como este rompio algunos cuantos de muchos sellos que le implato para evitar que el muriera, por lo que se puede confirmar que el no es ningun mercenario o que tuviera conocimiento de los demonios u otra fuerza sobrenatural con anterioridad", decia el maou Lucifer con una cara que se habia tornado seria por lo que estaba viendo

Todos no sabian que decir, en especial sona, sus padres y su nobleza que veian un potencial realmente alto de brian

La pregunta general era, ¡como demonios se volvio otra [Reina]?, en casi todos los presentes

Habia 4 personas que se estaban dando la idea de como ocurrio eso

La pieza de [Peon] que parecia fracturado de rias

Tanto el Maou Lucifer, la Maou Leviatan, Lady Bael, Grayfia, Akeno, Koneko, Yuuto, Tsubaki y Sona sabian sobre la pieza por reuniones del pasado

Pero solo los primeros 4 se estaban dando una idea, ese [Peon, tuvo en el proceso de reencarnacion un gran malfuncionamiento al ser usado

El cual posiblemente algo causo una alteracion que finalmente se convirtió en esa pieza por error

Asi que no sabian que hacer, tanto los adultos como los jovenes tras ese descubrimiento

El que estaba completamente serio fue el Maou Lucifer que fue llamado muchisimo su atencion, especificamente por la denominacion

[¿Reina?]

Esos signos de interrogacion le indicaban que el sistema aun no reconocia la pieza exactamente

Asi que la catalogo como la mas fuerte que puede haber para un demonio reencarnado

Esto lo sabia debido a ver durante ratos y horas de negocios con su amigo Ajuka, especialmente cuando entraron en el tema de los resultados posibles al hacer piezas demoniacas a nuevos demonios que tendrian para su primera vez tener una nobleza

Se preguntaba a si mismo, '¿era mas que algo que una simple [Reina] mutada?'

Por lo que al ver esas lecturas y despues de informar a su reina de la posible teoria, ella se encargaba de guardar los resultados que se obtenian del moreno para mas tarde de todo el juego

Tenian que enviarselos a ajuka como sea y tener una discusion con el y los demas Maous lo antes posible

Añadiendo a la leviatan la cual apenas y pudo ocultar su sorpresa por esa revelacion

Y a su madre que si pudo escuchar el murmullo de su hijo, el cual despues de unas palabras de madre~hijo, este le solto la posible situacion con discresion para ella

La dejo muy sorprendida de ese error del 'Gyaru' según ella de rias, para despues irse a su asiento a seguir viendo el juego con sumo interes por el moreno

Sona les explico a su nobleza y sus padres la situacion de la pieza usada en brian

Sus padres solo tenian mucha curiosidad por como esa pieza de rias simplemente volo a el

Saji se empezo a preguntar mas por si mismo, '¿que tan fuerte es el en realidad?'

Las demas chicas no sabian que decir, incluso la reina de 'hielo' de sona no podia ocultar su sorpresa

Casi como un milagro acaba de haber sido creado para rias que podria cambiar el estado del partido por completo

 **~Un tiempo despues de haber iniciado el Rating Game**

Se dieron las 2 primeras bajas de las gemelas chica gato a manos del moreno, y de una forma muy facil que parecio que este jugo con ellas

Los 3 lord empezaron a quejarse, como si hubiesen metido un gol el equipo contrario de un partido de futbol en un clasico de clasicos

Aunque lord sitri fue calmado de golpe por su esposa con una soga de agua, trayendolo de vuelta hacia su lado por el cogote, de paso haciendo callar a los otros 2 que les recordo lo temibles que podrian ser sus esposas si se lo proponian

Sabian ambas hijas sitri que su madre da miedo si se lo propone

Despues de un rato se vio el enfrentamiento entre 3 [peones] y kiba

Lo cual veia con gran atencion tomoe ese encuentro de 3 vs 1

La manera de luchar de su camarada de otra nobleza, ya que ella fue reencarnada hace unos 4 meses, asi que le servia de mucho ver a alguien que tiene 6 años de entrenamiento con la espada por un veterano demoniaco

De ahi sucedió algo que hizo que la mayoria de los hombres saltaran en colera, y las mujeres no supieran que decir

La explosion del moreno a manos de la [Reina] de raiser

Oyeron unos cuantos noo del parte del grupo de sona al ver el impacto de este y que brian alejo a los otros 2 de ese ataque

Los adultos fueron a ver directamente a Grayfia para verificar si fue eliminado por la tabla holografica al igual que no despegar su vista de la pantalla

La respuesta era negativa de que haya sido retirado

Y cuando voltearon de nuevo a la pantalla, vieron llamas ennegresidas que dañaban continuamente y en parte desnudaban a la [Reina] de raiser

"¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?!, ¡ESAS SON LLAMAS DE LOS CIRCULOS DEL INFIERNO!"

"A que se refiere Lord Phenex..."

"Veras Lady Sitri...", decia muy shockeada Lady Phenex que apenas podia hablar

"N-nuestra familia no solo es conocida por el fuego, sino por que estudiamos los tipos de fuego y los apagamos, por algo tambien algunos de nuestros miembros reencarnados se especializan como bomberos"

"en caso de algun accidente ya sea en las ciudades o por el uso de alguna magia de fuego"

"Ese fuego del muchacho..."

Pauso por un momento lord phenex en lo que recuperaba el aire por ese grito de guajolote en navidad, "...son, especificamente, fuego que solo se puede encontrar en el circulo de la avaricia, al de aquellos condenados por su aficion a los objetos mas que cualquier cosa, y esta en particular..."

Pauso de nuevo para tener otra bocanada de aire a su cuerpo

"P-parece ser potenciada por el elemento quemar, un elemento muy raro de encontrar..."

Esto lo decia ya que los Phenex tambien se encargaban de buscar a usuarios que tuviesen afinidad de fuego y viento, con sus derivados, para unirlo a sus Noblezas

"Aparte, ese tipo de fuego no son inmunes los Phenex, ya que es uno que castiga a cualquier ser por igual, por lo que si pueden sufrir quemaduras por este, si se añade la habilidad del fuego del circulo de la avaricia lo vuelve mucho mas mortifera"

[¡¿Qué?!, ese fue el sonido general de la sala

Asi vieron como yubelluna fue desapareciendo mientras se retorcia del dolor de su abdomen

 ** _[U-una Reina de R-raiser, Ha sido Descartada]_** , lo decia Grayfia que titubeo un poco mientras oyo la explicacion de lord Phenex

Se confirmo que la pieza mas fuerte de raiser, siendo excluidos los hermanos Phenex, fue vencida por una simple esfera de fuego con el elemento quemar, y fuego ancestral demoniaco que no deberia de estar presente en un juego como este

¿Cómo es posible que un elemento un tanto peligroso esta a manos de ese sujeto?

 **~Pasando el rato**

Se vio el enfrentamiento de los 2 [peones, la [torre] y el [caballero] de rias, contra las 2 [caballeros, la [torre] y la [alfil] de raiser en los campos deportivos

El cual vieron a kiba con su [Sword Birth] contra Karlamine, a Koneko contra Siris cuerpo a cuerpo, a issei contra isabella que apenas es igualado y Brian contra Mihae, este lanzandole hielo a la [alfil] que los esquivaba a tiempo

Se interesaron por ese segundo elemento, en especial cierta maou y reina que son expertas en magia de hielo específicamente

El hecho de que podia producir hielo de su cuerpo al tener otro que es por naturaleza contradictorio, aparte del poder demoniaco que por default tiene al ser reencarnado

Vieron con buen ojo la estrategia de la joven Phenex para acabar con el moreno habiendolo alejado del resto para no tener ayuda de sus compañeros

Lo siguiente que uso fue los otros 2 elementos que uso para deshacerse del [alfil] y dejar debil a ravel con su hermano

Energia sacra, una muy potente, y no solo eso

"Asi que el muchacho..., ¿es un hibrido como la reina de mi hija?", pregunto lord gremory, sabiendo del status de la reina de rias

"¿Hibrido?", fue la pregunta de la mayoria de la sala

"No, los informes indican que no tiene sangre de angel caido", 'aunque hay un 25% porcentaje de adn de angel puro', dijo grayfia respondiendo a lady Bael, y oensando lo ultimo

El adn del moreno, al menos la ultima prueba, demostro lo siguiente

29% Humano, 25% Angel, 25% Demonio, 20% Desconocido, 1% Desconocido

Lo cual eso si hizo una alerta en los sistemas, en especial por que la ultima que fue antes del incidente con los caidos apareció

40% Humano, 35% Demonio, 5% Angel y 20% Desconocido

Pensaron que fue un error la parte del angel, ahora que esta mas igualado con su parte demonio, ademas del adn desconocido en el, ademas de que, al haber sido reencarnado, ya no deberia ser tan grande el adn humano a no mas del 20%

"Creo que tengo la vista cansada, creo haber visto algo muy raro", dijo lord sitri limpiandose los lentes al tratar de asimilar lo que acababa de ver

"¿Por que lo dice sitri-sama?", pregunto tsubaki que vio un tanto palido al sub-jefe de los sitri

Este agarro una pantalla especificamente y retrocedio hasta donde el moreno invoco las ramas del subsuelo, habiendo atrapado a las [Alfiles] de raiser, en lo que torpemente trato por un rato reacomodándose los lentes hasta que lo logro y pudo seguir hablando

, "...no creo lo que veo, despues de tanto tiempo... hay un usuario de Mokuton, ¡El elemento madera!"

Ahí el resto que querian ver como estan los demas se volvieron a centrar en el de nuevo, para casi muchos el elemento madera es desconocido, para los demas ya casi les daba un serio llegue al corazon

Solo sonay tsubaki estaban mas sorprendidas que brian por fin haya deducido el como usar ese elemento, ya que al no haber como tal usuarios recientes es un tanto dificil manejarlo, viendolo anteriormente 'nutrir' algunas plantas de la academia a veces a manera de acostumbrarse al elemento

Un ser que pueda tener el poder de la naturaleza es extremadamente raro y casi no hay de su tipo, añadiendo que aparte del poder sacro, tiene otro elemento mas que desafia las reglas naturales al ser contradictorio con el quemar y el hielo

¿Qué es realmente Brian Castro que tiene 5 elementos a su disposicion?

Por lo que todo siguio 'normal' tanto como se pudo, aunque en este punto al ver algo fuera de lo 'ordinario' en el moreno le iban a prestar la atencion por todas las sorpresas que ha estado revelando

Aunque si hubo varias preguntas acerca de que por que akeno era mitad angel caido por el sequito de sona

Ya que la mayoria no sabia de eso

 **~Momentos antes de las Aguas Negras con Rojo**

"Me podrian explicar, ¿como llegaron esas lagrimas de fenix al campo de juego, si no es un partido oficial?"

Fue una pregunta del Maou Lucifer, viendo como el moreno uso uno de los 2 frascos para curar al castaño por la paliza que le fue dada por esa [torre]

Aunque las chicas de la nobleza de sona no les hizo mucha gracia esa pelea, en parte debido a ese [Dress Breaker] que issei invento que se vio antes en el combate anterior con las 3 [peones] de raiser

Teniendo escalofríos y entendiendo por qué en medio de la academia algunos miembros del club de kendo estaban desnudas casi al instante

Muchos se enfocaron hacia la pelea entre casi todo el sequito de rias contra los hermanos phenex

Solo saji, yura y momo vieron lo que hizo el moreno

Seguida de la Maou Leviatan, con cierto interes e intriga

'¿Por qué abrio una coladera cerca del baño de las mujeres en el 2do piso?', siendo el pensamiento de ellos...

Despues de unos minutos con la trampa creada junto a yuuto y koneko

Un poco de risas al ver que le tomaron el pelo al rubio con la voz mimica de brian

Y de la peliplateada que si bien se vio seria estaba mas sorprendida que enojada por que el joven imito a la perfeccion no solo su voz, sino tambien su forma de ser al estar como sirvienta

A los anteriores 4 les fue contestado 'ese porque' de brian, viendo el acto que le hizo al rubio mientras se enfocaba que asia recuperara sus fuerzas al estar cansada, y siendo tapada de los ojos y oidos por parte de issei para que no viera la escena causada

Muchos se quedaron con una cara de 'es en serio' aparte de multiples reacciones mixtas dependiendo de la persona

No podian creer que engaño a raiser de esa manera, el cual el moreno sacaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en lo que incluso algunos de los que estan alrededor de el lo veian con cara de 'es en serio' pero mas credulos que los del VIP

Sona saco una sonrisa seca al igual que su hermana que no pudo ser vista a tiempo los demas excepto tsubaki

Como una especie de satisfacción y un poco de venganza ya que rias no era el unico objetivo de raiser en un principio

Todavia recordaban como trato de desconcentrarla para que se casara con el durante su partido de ajedrez

En ese tiempo la leviatan casi entro en colera, debido a que se entero por su hermana que le 'aviso' por voluntad propia lo que el trataba de hacer

Iba a hacer raspado de zopilote, pero esto provocaria un escandalo y mal entendido por la fama de los Phenex tienen en el inframundo

Por lo que desistio en mala gana, pero si lo agarraba solo ya era harina de otro costal

Ahí vieron la golpiza entre ellos 2 por las diferentes habitaciones y algo que satisfacio a muchas de la nobleza de sona

Durante su pelea, se encontraban en el cuarto de informatica, y por un resbalo del moreno y la caida que por coincidencia tenia raiser para darle una patada descendiente

Brian tenia poder sacro reunido a manera de un puño para darle en la mandibula

Pero por el resbalo se fue a otra parte redirigiendose en la parte menos sospechada por todos los televidentes

"Parece que, pase lo que pase, la descendencia de los Phenex ha acabado en el linaje de Raiser, ¿No?"

Dijo saji viendo con terror lo ocurrido recientemente

Si bien recibio muchos tipos de miradas, este cubria sus partes nobles con ambas manos por inercia a lo que vio

Las chicas solo suspiraron aunque 3 si mostraban la sonrisa anteriormente con mayor alegria

Mientras que los lords sentian un gran pesame por el Phenex/Hijo, el Maou Lucifer no era la excepción, esos 4 tambien se los cubrian con sus manos ya que el moreno rompio si querer la regla de los caballeros, no en los huev...

Este quiso gritar por el grave dolor que empezo a sentir pero el moreno no se lo permitio

Dandole un fuerte golpe con hielo en su mano izquierda que atraveso la pared hacia el club de periodismo cayendo en la maquina de imprenta

Hasta que llego la parte de la explosion y la entrada del moreno enfrente del grupo, con lo que parecia lo que quedaba de lo que fue un pants y unos boxers, parecia como modelo de ropa, con cicatricez

Muchos endurecieron la mirada, viendo todo tipo de cicatrices del moreno, solo pocos sabian de esas marcas, mas nadie sabia como fueron hechas

El moreno desistia en responder cada vez que salia ese tema

Aunque igualmente dependiendo de las personas presentes oian y veian que en sus palabras, raiser esta mas equivocado, ya que aunque no lo pareciera ahora, y en cierta forma les da un poco de sentido los daños de su dermis, algunos vieron mas con furia/decepción/desagrado a el rubio que ya estaba cerca de la locura

Por otra parte, al menos para lord y lady sitri, tal vez sea su imaginacion pero si lo que decia era cierto, sutilmente vieron que brian no paraba de provocar a raiser todo el tiempo

Lo que causaba que atacara imprudentemente desperdiciando cantidades de magia sumamente importantes, aparte que descendia mas su regeneracion al no estar estable mentalmente y provocaba mayor dificultad en la pelea contra el moreno

Lord gremory y lady bael, siendo esta ultima viendo fijamente al primero al ver que se dedujo en extrema facilidad que todo este tiempo rias si tenia el derecho propio de poder rechazar su compromiso, a pesar de la molestia del propio gobierno demoniaco y su consejo

Mientras los padres de raiser y ravel veian con gran descepcion de ciertas cosas que les fueron totalmente claras, si, es algo tanto comun que ellos suelan quedarse al ultimo por su regeneracion, pero por primera vez se daban cuenta que el realmente no tomaba en serio sus encuentros, y cada 'victoria' y partidos cedidos de el solo inflamaban mas su ego

En ese proceso todos sin excepcion vieron que mientras el seguia hablando, el otro a pesar de estar un poco curado, se volvia mas y mas loco

Viendo la propuesta de la apuesta por parte de brian, especialmente la parte que se mencionaba si brian era eliminado del juego

[¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!]

Asi como gritaron los que se encontraban en el campo de juego que igualmente lo hicieron los que estaban dentro de la sala vip

Algunos no entendian como realmente proponia su muerte si este llegaba a perder, aun si rias ganaba el encuentro

Solo pudieron resignarse a ver como se pusieron en posicion ambos sujetos para la lucha a Muerte/Prestigio

Con esa gigantesca bola de fuego algunos pensaron que era el fin de brian, oyendose un fuerte nooo de muchos presentes

Solo para estar equivocados al ver lo que sostenia ese chico en sus manos, una cruz dorada que aparecio de su brazo y lo protegio del proyectil potente

Y eso siguio hasta el final del enfrentamiento en el que brian sometia a raiser con las 2 cruces y terminando al absorber la magia restante del cuerpo de raiser haciendolo desaparecer

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, con solo una sola frase que rompio el 'hielo' ya que nadie sabia exactamente que decir, siendo ella que por instinto al haber arbitrado antes los juegos hablo con cierta dificultad

 **[Raiser-sa-ma ha sido Descartado, El-l Ganador del Duelo es Brian-sama, asi como la Ganadora de este Rating Game es Ri-ias Gremori-y]**

Se le quedaron viendo a Grayfia que por primera vez se veia realmente palida, al estar en un gran shock no habia reaccionado que tambien avalo que el moreno habia ganado la apuesta hecha entre ellos 2

Aparte que su tono se sintio un tanto... ¿alegre?

Pero no se le dio mucha importancia por ese detalle, lo mas impactante fueron los objetos que uso

Fuera de eso

Mientras todos discutian si eran algun tipo de sacred gear que tenia brian ya que es la primera vez que lo veian para los mas jovenes

Los mas viejos no decian nada, por un rato, cerca de 15 minutos en los que los jovenes trataban de hacer entrar en razon a los mas viejos que no volvian en si

 **~Lo que se creia Destruido, ha vuelto de nuevo bajo el poder demoniaco**

Ellos, al estar en el campo de batalla durante la guerra civil, siendo de mas alto rango entre los suyos

Sabian de algo que todo creian que fueron destruidos en pleno combate

De los 4 objetos solo uno quedo, la lanza que mato a jesucristo, y la que dio el termino de [Longinus] a aquellos sacred gears que podian asesinar dioses

Veian con cierta conciencia que les quedaban como Brian poseia 3 de las 4 Reliquias

Las Reliquias Sangrientas, los artefactos que no deberian existir...

La cruz mas pequeña, la cual fue creada con la corona de espinas y los clavos de jesucristo, que fueron bañadas con su sangre y potenciadas en el circulo de la traicion, cerca del pozo de judeca que con su luz sacra y el elemento de hielo castigaban a sus enemigos sin piedad, en especial a los traidores

La cruz mas grande, configurada con magia y potenciada en el circulo de la avaricia, la cual fue la cruz que quedo crucificado jesucristo bañado en su sangre, esta cruz posteriormente siendo introducida en lo mas profundo del mar dorado, casi en su mero nucleo, por donde se producia el metal demoniaco maldecido por dios para los mas avaros en mas de un sentido de la palabra

Obligando a los que cayeron a sentir un dolor indescriptible que los consumia con gran crueldad

Y al final el collar, el cual son las monedas que intercambio judas para traicionar a jesus que durante su crucifixión fueron bañadas en su sangre debido a que corria la sangre de cristo por todas partes, bañando el saco donde judas lo poseia

Siendo fundidas para formar el collar conocdo y potenciadas en el circulo de la violencia, mas especificamente en el bosque de los suicidios por la violencia a si mismo

Que igualmente como su par con la cruz plateada a sus victimas los enredaban en los arboles de ese circulo que son extremadamente resistentes, absorviendo casi eternamente el poder de los castigados en ese circulo

Solo faltaba la lanza, la cual con ella se dio fin a jesucristo en el cual fue bañada al ser empalada en un costado de jesucristo dandole en su corazon con un par de estoques

El cual no solo es una reliquia muy potente con la energia sacra, sino que se cree que puede realizar milagros a su poseedor

Asi es la leyenda, de las 4 Reliquias sangrientas

Las cuales se tiene un rumor de que juntas podrian obtener su usuario un gigantesco poder

En especial debido a que por la sangre de jesucristo hacen que sean los objetos mas poderosos del mundo

Si bien la [True Longinus] es tan temida que por eso los Sacred Gear que pueden cambiar al mundo se les conoce de esa manera, las otras 3 no eran consideradas como tal, ya que estas no fueron en si modificadas en el sistema de dios para que se otorgaran a los humanos como la cuarta

Veian 3 objetos que en tiempos dificiles desataron un poder que podria rivalizar mas alla de los dragones celestiales en su mejor epoca

Les daba miedo pensar en eso, por lo que trataban de obtenerlos, o huir de los mismos, aunque casi nadie los pudo manejar sin sufrir enormes consecuencias

En la perspectiva de todos ellos, Rias ahora si tenia una suerte del diablo sacandose la loteria

No solo tiene en su nobleza al actual Sekiryutei, el cual no peleaba mal a pesar de su evidente perversion

Sino al que posee 3 de las 4 Reliquias Sangrientas

En verdad debia de ser una broma de mal gusto

Siendo a la par cierto alivio de que aquel que los posee tiene buenas intenciones al menos y que estaban de vuelta en sus fuerzas

Solo faltaria aquel que posea la [True longinus]

Por el motivo que por alguna razon inexplicable, los que tienen la longinus buscaran sin descanso las otras reliquias para poder tenerlas en sus manos

Esto desataria un conflicto enorme entre ambos usuarios por ese motivo que en combate serian capaces de destruir continentes por las tecnicas enormes de los objetos, casi a la par con los dragones celestiales

"¿Pero que interesante se ha vuelto todo esto, no lo creen?", dijo el Maou Lucifer con 'calma' fingida aun sudando la gota fria, los demas adultos simplemente lo vieron como si este se haya vuelto loco

Muy lejos de ahí, un peli azul estornudo fuertemente, que por alguna razon sintio un enorme deseo de lucha en su interior

 **~En el isst..., digo, en el depa del moreno**

 _*Insert Ost Ace Attorney ~ Steel Samurai ~ Cadenza Ver._

Estaba ya en si un poco norteado, pero bien, mire a mi alrededor viendo que me encontraba en el departamento

'Vuele al isste aquí...'

Vi por el buro, aparte de mi celular sonando la alarma normal, a las 6 de la mañana, tambien vi algunas medicinas en ambos buros de la cama

¿Acaso perdi la conciencia después del partido?

Al oir el ruido me jale al buro para desactivar la alamra

 _*Fin Ost_

Despues de apagarlo me recorri hacia atrás para sentarme y poder ver mejor toda la habitacion

Vi que llegaba asia de golpe a mi cintura, tirando una cubeta y una toalla que traia al apenas haber entrado al cuarto

Me abrazo fuertemente soltando lagrimas, le devolvi el abrazo con la mano derecha estando libre, no la culpo de estar preocupada en especial por lo que hice durante el juego

"Gracias a Dios, has estado inconsciente por todo un dia, los doctores decian que solo tenias un par de costillas rotas y la cabeza fracturada"

"Y a pesar de que has sanado no despertabas..."

La acaricie un poco la cabeza de verdad estaba con el jesus en la boca...

'slap', me dio una buena cachetada guajolotera

"..por favor, ¡no vuelva a hacer ese tipo de apuestas!, ¡pense que de verdad moriria en el juego...!, que me dejaria sola..."

Me miraba muy seriamente a pesar de las lagrimas, de verdad la hice sufrir mucho

Solo la volvi a abrazar

"No lo volvere a hacer, solo queria demostrar mi punto con ese cabron, yo no estaba tratando de..."

"¡Asia!, ¡¿estas bien?!, escuche un ruido mientras todos estabamos llegan..."

Era issei el que ahora entro el cual se quedo callado de golpe, viendo como asia lloraba de felicidad y angustia por que el moreno desperto

"Brian..., asia, ¿te podrias retirar un momento?..."

Ella tardo un poco, pero lo hizo, ¿que querra hacer el?

Lo siguiente lo senti de golpe con ganas, un gran puñetazo en la quijada con la [Booster Gear]

"¡Eso fue por darnos un susto de muerte!, pero..., me alegra que estes bien senpai..."

Acto seguido el se retiro por instinto de miedo, se veia un poco nervioso a pesar del golpe que me propino como si esperaba represalia alguna

"No te preocupes issei", le dije tratandolo de calmar y acomodarme un poco la quijada, "Igualmente se que me pase de pendejo al hacer la apuesta, por lo que ese golpe lo tengo bien merecido..."

Ahí vi que varias personas empezaban a llegar de a poco, empezando por koneko

Me dio un muy fuerte golpe en el costado izquierdo al ver que el derecho seguia ocupado por la rubia, creo que me rompio un par de huesos en el proceso

Acto seguido me abrazo com fuerza, "senpai suicida..., no lo vuelva a hacer..."

Fue lo que dijo un tanto con gran preocupacion y una furia ligera, de verdad se veia muy triste

Le acaricie la cabeza mientras asia descansaba en mi regazo

"Ara ara~, el bello durmiente por fin desperto, y yo pensando en despertarlo con un beso~"

Pense que akeno tambien me iba a pegar, para solo sentir sus manos que emanaban hielo de estas, sutilmente tratando de hacerme daño en mi cabeza

"Espero que con este 'hielo' te baje las ideas como la de cierta apuesta que hiciste, **quedo claro~** "

"Si.., akeno-san"

" **Si, mi ama** "

"...si, mi ama..."

"ufufufufu~"

No le negare nada

En especial por que tenia ese tono de voz

El cual significa peligro, se vera feliz, pero se que esta igual o mas angustiada que los demas por mis actos, solo con la mano libre se lo puse a las suyas como de un tanto de 'tenme piedad' y un tanto de 'lo siento' de esa manera

Con eso dicho ya solto una pequeña sonrisa en lo que acariciaba mi cabeza dejando de poner hielo en ellas

"¿Por que tardan tanto?, no se necesitan de todos para recoger una cube..."

Esa ultima es rias, la cual se calló al ver esa escena, la cual venia acompañada de kiba

Kiba iba a ir para decirle una o 2 cosas por lo que acababa de suceder en el juego, pero al ver que rias con una mirada de muerte iba hacia adelante vio que ya no era necesario...

Se acerco lentamente y en su rostro parecia verse solo sus ojos morados

Y con fuerza usando su poder de la destruccion me dio tremendo golpe en el cachete

Una cachetada guajolotera con ganas esto me hizo irme a dar con el buro sacandome de la cama y quedando en el suelo todo adolorido

Los mas cercanos sintieron la necesidad de ayudarle, pero fueron interrumpidos por la mirada fulminante de rias que se volvia a acercar

Pensaron que me iba a dar otra cachetada por como reunia mas poder de la destruccion...

Solo para ver como de acosto encima mio, y como estabamos en mala posicion se cayo conmigo

Yeniendo las piernas encima de la cama y con ambos cuerpos desparramados en el piso

Abrazandome muy fuertemente, sentia gotas por mi nuca que salian de su rostro

"¡NOS DISTE UN SUSTO DE MUERTE!, ¡NUNCA VUELVAS A HACER ESO!, ¡IDIOTA!"

Nos quedamos por un rato, no me dejo moverme ni le podia responder, si me dio con fuerza y creo que me movio la quijada unos centimetros hacia la derecha dejandola fuera de lugar

Un rato despues al enterarse que desperte, tambien sona y los demas llegaron viendo que tenia la mandibula vendada

Si, por parte de ellos fue mas regañiza que golpiza, en especial por un par de golpes de yura ayudada por momo, con sona que me sujeto junto a tsubaki con las sogas de agua

(de tal madre, tal hija)

Pero igualmente expresaron el alivio de que todo esto habia terminado

Asi estábamos todos en el departamento, mientras asia me curaba de lo poco me dañaron, la que me afecto mas fue rias con su poder por eso no podia replicar mas que con quejidos similares a si o no

Ya recuperado hasta cierto punto ya que me duele la boca aun

Explicaron un poco lo que sucedió en la sala, en especial debido a lo que sucedió despues del juego

Dejando en claro que el compromiso de rias se ha anulado,

Deje realmente mal a raiser que estuvo en urgencias de maxima prioridad todo el tiempo, me informaron que hace solo un par de horas ha salido de urgencias, ahora con las lagrimas de fenix se esta recuperando de a poco

Grayfia se habia quedado en la ciudad esperando que despertara para preguntarme unas cosas, quedandose en una de las habitaciones supervisando el estado de salud que tengo

Cuando habia despertado ella salio por unos ingredientes que faltaban en la casa

Durante el tiempo de las preguntas que ella me hizo una vez que regreso, y se asegurarnos que pudiera hablarcon fluides fue acerca de los objetos de herencia del viejo

Les dije lo que yo sabia, le mostre el lugar donde el baul lo tenia anteriormente con asia dando testimonio de la existencia anterior de la misma, ademas de la nota que fue lo unico que quedo del cofre, **Puburio Biruhirio Maron**

Se quedo pensando por un rato, luego parecia reirse un poco, lo cual fue extraño para ella que se veia muy elegante y seria en lo que hacia

"¿De pura casualidad, algunos se referian a el como virgilio?"

"Si, creo que le decian asi cuando estuvimos en kyoto, y con algunos viejos de otros lugares de japon"

Se quedo muy pensativa, "Dejame decirte mas acerca de esas reliquias que posees"

Y nos explico lo siguiente, yo poseo 3 de 4 objetos que fueron creados tras la muerte de jesucristo

Los cuales son los siguientes con su respectiva descripcion

La cruz de espinas que fue creado por los angeles que no habian caido, pero no estaban de acuerdo con dios

Los pecados del padre creado por los antiguos maou, para tener un arma que pueda ser poderoso contra seres de luz

Y el collar creado por los angeles caidos, que de alguna manera judas tuvo que ver con esto, con el collar que ha reaccionado con los arboles del suicidio

Junto a uno que nadie se espero que juntaban las 4 reliquias sagradas con la ultima reliquia, la [True Longinus, la arma que mato a jesucristo

Se quedaron palidos tanto ambas [Rey, asi como las [Reina, issei y saji, ya que en las estudiadas que se tuvieron en distintas ocaciones se mencionaron las [sacred gear] existentes y registradas, entre ellas ese objeto

El cual bien usado puede matar a los dioses, Maous y demonios de clase Alta-Suprema

Nadie sabia que decir a todo esto

Por que me dejo objetos tan peligrosos que ahora estan implantados en mi

Y eso no es todo lo que tenia que decirnos

La situacion de la pieza que poseo, por eso ella estaba aquí, para hacer el diagnostico personalmente

Según la maquina en la sala vip ponia que era una [reina] mutada

[¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!, fue lo que se oyo en el departamento oyendose por media ciudad

Issei y saji se desmayaron, asia por no estar aun al tanto del tema se veia confundida, pero casi se desmayaba hace rato por la proveniencia de las reliquias que han sido creadas por la sangre de jesus

Tanto los de la nobleza de sona asi como los de rias no volvian en si, tenian las miradas perdidas y opacadas

Y aun las [reinas] estaban palidas con su tono de piel muy blancas y sin responder a alguna reaccion

Y yo andaba ahí, con tomoe y kiba que consiguieron estar consientes que estaban echándome la mano junto a grayfia de hacer volver en si a tanto a sona como a rias hechandole aire

Específicamente por que hay una razon extra que saben de la existencia de las reliquias ella y otros, ademas que fuera de los mas viejos no se reconocia que son los objetos que el viejo me dejo

Estas por lo que he oido fueron usadas por un heroe de la guerra civil de hace siglos

Dante Alighieri, una persona que es mencionada en el libro de la divina comedia, ironicamente en la misma supuestamente aparecio el viejo, si bien no es mas viejo que la tierra, tenia al menos contando estas fechas cerca de 2,000 años de vida

'...ya decia yo que el viejo no era normal por muchas cosas que he pasado con el, pero eso ya lo supera por mucho'

Ella se retiro con las muestras de sangre que pidio de mi por ordenes de los Maou, asi como una especie de maquina de tamaño mediano que pasaron por mi para ver con mayor detalle el estado de mi pieza

Mientras ambos sequitos que pudieron recuperarse de la impresión anterior aun seguian tratando de entrar en razon a ambas [Rey] que estando semiconscientes no respondian a nada

Se veian tan mal que no era seguro que se transportaran del circulo magico, por lo cual ellas se quedaron en el departamento, junto a sus [reinas] que se quedaron a su lado para velar por ellas

Yo insisti que se quedaran con las camas de la casa, yo me iria junto a asia a la sala, en el sillon grande ibamos a caber bien los 2 sin problemas

Akeno y tsubaki aceptaron sin penarlo 2 veces, aunque a akeno sugirió 'no pegarnos tanto~'

Esto puso roja a asia mientras yo no le di tanta importancia, solo tome algunas cobijas extra que estaban por el buro de uno de los cuartos para taparnos

Si bien ya era tarde que se podia ver la luna menguante, me disponia de irme a bañar ya que aun olia a medicina

Y de nuevo sin saber exactamente como me convencio, que nos volvimos a bañarnos juntos asia y yo

Nada muy drastico, solo estando ambos con toalla cuando al estar en contacto fuera realmente obligatorio

Ella ayudandome con la espalda poco despues y yo haciendo lo mismo mas lavar su cabello

Fue incomodo ya en la bañera que no habia en esa parte manera alguna de seguir teniendo las toallas

Lo unico que espero es quebajo ningun motivo se vayan a enterar las que estan descansando en los cuartos del momento intimo que estoy teniendo con asia

Que si no, que dios nos ampare por lo que me van a decir

Ya terminamos despues de un tiempo

Solo estaba yo con un pijama y asia con solo unas prendas, ropa interior y una playera que le quedaba algo grande

Si bien si le compre ropa para ella, algunos pantalones y shorts se le caian

Por lo que aparte de su traje de monja, suele usar las faldas por esos problemas de vestidos

Aunque si bien le ajuste algunas de sus prendas por que se coser y ajustar ropa, muchas de sus prendas no las mande a lavar por andar distraido con lo del encuentro

Añadiendo que asia aun no estaba acostumbrada a usar ciertos electrodomésticos

Asi estuvimos en los sillones por separado para estar mas a gusto

Aunque yo no podia conciliar el sueño, si sentia cansancio pero estaba pensando en muchas cosas, entre esos pensamientos incluian la gran importancia de las reliquias en mi interior

todo este arguende que ha sucedido a lo largo del dia mentalmente me ha cansado bastante

Ademas, desde que me liberaron los sellos, a veces oigo voces, o escucho que me llamaban sin que nadie lo hiciera, espero que sea un efecto secundario de las medicinas que me han suministrado

En lo que seguia tratando de dormir por un rato mas abri mis ojos abruptamente al sentir un peso por el costado izquierdo, asia se metio debajo de las sabanas por donde estoy mientras se ella sequia temblando mucho

"Lo siento por hacer esto brian-san, pero, al ver la pelea que tuvo contra raiser-sama, me dio mucho miedo..."

Se veia muy inquieta mientras se agitaba como gelatina

"La batalla fue espantosa, aun solo con enfrentarnos a ambos hermanos, asi como nuestros amigos estaban sufriendo por los ataques continuos de los demas..."

"Y lo peor, verlo asi con sus cicatrices mientras te lanzabas al fuego, eso fue lo que me dio mas terror"

La abrace por la espalda para poder calmarla

"Si, asi suele ser las cosas, si lo ves en ese punto de vista es parecido a la guerra los juegos demoniacos"

Le dije mientras acaricio un poco su cabeza

"Los enemigos no suelen tener piedad de sus contrincantes, ese par de hermanos en especial, le gustaba aparte de abusar de sus piezas y camaradas, tenian el ego inflado por tantas victorias obtenidas"

"Por eso, tuve que hacerles frente de esa manera, si bien acepto que me pase al hacer la apuesta, ya que empezaba a perder la calma por como actuaba raiser, lo dije por impulso, ni yo se todavia como se me ocurrio hacer esa apuesta, no se si fue el calor de la batalla o algo"

"Pero si les prometo algo, no los voy a dejar detras"

"¿De verdad, incluso se quedará conmigo siempre...?"

"Si, asia, siempre estare contigo y con los demas para ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda..."

Despues de esa platica dejo de temblar ya cerrando los ojos

Yo tambien le segui ya que por fin empece a sentir las ganas de dormir

Pero sin saberlo ellos 2, tuvieron 4 personas que escucharon la platica con la puerta ligeramente abierta ya sea estando acostadas o detrás de la puerta, cerrandola con cuidado para no hacer ruido

 **~3 dias de recuperacion despues**

Pasaron algunas cosas, primero, le rebele con mayor informacion a rias y algunos otros de como empece a entrenar con las reliquias en las noches, esto para que sea un recurso de ultima instancia por si la pelea se volvia demasiado para todos

Si, rias se me arranco, pero igualmente le enfrente por que en ese tiempo no confiaba en su forma de tener desiciones, sutilmente mencionando lo ocurrido desde mi reencarnacion

No he mentido en que a ella y a los demas en apoyarnos mutuamente ni nada de eso, pero por lo que ella ha hecho me ha demostrado que tiene mucho que mejorar en varios aspectos, aparte que mucho de lo que ha sucedido por ella he estado muy furioso, pero esa furia es mas de preocupacion que de molestia completa a rias

Aparte de un hecho que gracias a akeno y yuuto que ademas de ayudarme en secreto con el uso de las reliquias, fue ocultado por 2 razones extra, la primera porque desde el primer dia que llegamos senti que habia infiltrados, siendo piezas de raiser cerca de ese territorio

Koneko me lo confirmo en una platica rapida que tuvimos ella y yo en el juego a reconocer algunas chicas que hicieron de espias ese dia, en especial las [caballero] por su gran velocidad que buscaban informacion sobre nosotros para usarlo en el partido

Esto si hizo callar a rias por un rato por ese tema, para luego enfurecerse que se metiera sin permiso en su territorio

La otra razon fue que, y se lo dije para no causar malos entendidos, "Yo no quiero darte falsas esperanzas"

Fui muy escifico en la segunda razon ya que los videos no te dicen el verdadero potencial de los que se muestran ahí, esto solo se veia ya en vivo

Mi estimacion es que incluso con las reliquias, tendriamos problemas con las piezas de raiser, por lo que es mala idea sacarlas desde el inicio, sabiendo que seres como ravel que es una estratega nata a diferencia de su hermano que es una piedra

Siendo la rubia la mas peligrosa del todo el sequito que con unos cuantos movimientos pudo haber sido un resultado muy diferente que podria llevar a la derrota completa de nosotros

Pero bueno, fue buena suerte que pudimos ocultar bien la informacion de nuestras habilidades, en especial las mias, con lo que pudimos realmente agarrarlos por sorpresa

Ademas que posiblemente rias me hubiera mandado de ultimos en vez de los primeros de saber de los objetos, lo cual estoy seguro que algunas cosas que pasaron en el partido serian completamente diferentes

[Algunas partes del canon, pero finalmente ganando el partido con solo rias y brian en el, sin la apuesta hecha, por si querian saber]

Si tenian conocimiento de mi elemento sacro, pero confundieron el elemento quemar con el de fuego al leer los informes de los angeles caidos

Ycomo no use los poderes de hielo y no tenia en ese entonces idea de como usar el de madera en un combate nunca fueron mencionados en el mismo, dando un mayor factor sorpresa

Por lo que despues de una acalorada discusion entre ella y yo al fin llegamos a un acuerdo de no agresion, y de no hablarnos por 2 dias, al menos un tanto del resentimiento y de las culpas aceptadas tanto de rias como de mi acerca de todo lo ocurrido se ha solucionado casi por completo

Siendo un alivio enorme para al resto sabiendo el orgullo que no quiere dejar ella, y mi terquedad valida de algunas cosas que me hacen preocuparme mucho

En ese tiempo que despues de usar los 3 objetos el mismo dia me dejo con un caso grave de inestabilidad magica

He sufrido por eso antes al entrenar con las reliquias con la intension de si bien no encontrar variantes de ataques extra, sino de poder resistir tanto como pudiera activarlas y poder atacar seguidamente, por eso despues de usar uno de ellos, tenia que quedarme por lo menos media hora para que el dolor que se sentia por mi cuerpo pasara y poder continuar

Ya que no serviria de nada que usara una de ellas y despues tuviera que aguantar ese tiempo sin poder atacar, ni moverme por el dolor, siendo un blanco muy facil en el juego

Claro que no espere que con los sellos liberados senti ese gran peso de mi desvanecerse, ya que con mi sellamiento al tratar de usar 2 objetos seguidamente quedaba fuera de combate por una hora o 2 inconsiente

Dejando de lado todo lo que ocurrio en el juego, nos pusimos a las pilas con la escuela

junto a asia e issei, teniamos que ponernos al corriente con los estudios de 3 semanas de haber faltado a clases

Conmigo no fue tanto tema porque me echaron la mano sona y tsubaki al ser compañeros de clase y solo he estado mas ocupado al hacer ensayos y redacciones de mi parte

Aunque me costo convencerlas de que me cedieran sus notas, realmente las encabrone con fuerza a pesar que no fue la intencion

No las vi tan molestas desde el incidente de la graduacion del grupo de alumnos del año pasado

Solo espero que ellas me puedan perdonar por lo que he hecho, al igual que los demas, no les hizo gracia que en pleno juego ofreciera acabar con mi vida asi de facil, y realmente no sabia la gran importancia de las reliquias que facilmente pudieron ser buena moneda de cambio

Por mi parte con la apuesta no lo pense bien ya que al estar realmente agotado solo pensaba en que preferiria morir que servirle a el como amo

...tampoco no es que espere mucho de que reciba realmente la parte de mi apuesta, ya que podrian facilmente alegar que dicha apuesta fuese falsa y sin validez

Solo espero que realmente por haber ganado haya quedado zangado el asunto del matrimonio arreglado de rias con raiser

Volviendo con mis kouhais

Issei aunque tenia a sus tocayos para apoyarlo, ellos no tenian sus notas completas y muchos no se lo compartian por su fama de pervertido, solo alguien llamada aika le ayudo en darle un poco mas de informacion de lo hecho en clase

Aunque no tenia todas las notas por completo pero mas que sus amigos pervertidos seguramente

Con asia si le pasaron las notas sin problemas

Solo que a diferencia de issei ella aun no entendia algunas palabras y frases del japones, podra hablarlo, pero escribirlo y leerlo es otra historia que la lengua universal no lo incluye

Por eso, mientras hacia mis deberes les ayudaba a los 2 a hacer sus temas

Y a asia especialmente para que comprendiera lo que trataban de las clases

Asi nos la pasamos por todo el fin de semana, estudiando y enseñando a ellos 2 de temas que no comprendieran

Nos tomamos un descanso en el entrenamiento este lunes para poder descansar bien y relajarnos un poco, ya entregando nuestras notas de hace semanas de lo que debiamos

Si bien nos preguntaron que paso con tantos dias de ausencia

Dijimos que fue a apoyar un evento con el consejo estudiantil poniendo la mano de obra representando a la escuela en otra parte del pais a nivel nacional

Estuvieron tranquilas las clases a pesar de que se me quedaban viendo raro muchos de mis compañeros, dandome cuenta porque al salir del salon

Es muy facil para uno darse cuenta, mas si te andas sobando la cabeza por darte con el marco de la puerta en la parte de arriba sin prestarle atencion

Habia crecido unos cuantos cm mas de altura desde el juego contra raiser, creciendo cerca de 20 cm mas, teniendo 2.10 mtrs de altura

He tenido grandes cambios por mi cuerpo desde que ya no tengo mis sellos, esto es por que ahora mi cuerpo trata de acostubrarse a la energia liberada que emana dentro de mi, lo cual no ha sido una tarea facil

En cuestion de la ingesta de comida, volvi al estado natural con solo 3 comidas al dia

Pero 10 platos bien cargados, como si fuesen comidas de jugadores de deporte rudo profesionales, ya que ellos necesitan consumir muchos carbohidratos

Ya me empezaban a decir el 'Barril sin fondo' por esto, pero en verdad me da un hambre atroz

Incluso estando a veces un tanto distraido, cuando me contestaban las preguntas no tuve problema, resolviendo las ecuaciones o respondiendo temas de historia o teoria

Excepto en lectura, al no poner atencion me regañaban y luego ya me indicaban por donde van en la lectura

Fue un dia normal sin nada nuevo bajo el sol

Aunque issei me informo 2 cosas en el proceso, la primera es que aika, la compañera de issei, le anda dando consejos nada santos a la rubia, eso explica varios sucesos de las ultimas semanas

Lo segundo es el pago del presupuesto del ataque que se hara pronto, una operación en conjunto con mis agentes infiltrados para un objetivo en particular...

Al termino de las clases pensaba en irme para seguir descansando de las desveladas que tuve

Ademas de comer a alguna parte, o de plano pedir comida a domicilio de nuevo por un poco de flojera de querer cocinar hoy

Pero de pronto me llamaron hacia el club disque por un tema en especifico y urgente, asi que siempre si pedi la comida y ya recibida me dirigi para alla...

Al estar en la entrada del edificio empece a sentir una presencia muy familiar

Por lo que apresure el paso mientras tenia unas charolas con arroz con curry, y un par de refrescos grandes

Normalmente pediria te, pero una vez lleve un termo con te preparado en casa y al abrirlo y tomarlo, akeno no dijo nada al respecto realmente

Pero de alguna forma con su mirada me estaba diciendo 'esta es una advertencia, a la siguiente no respondo', acto despues se rio por haber atinado en lo que ella estaba pensando

'Puede ser ella realmente territorial en ese tema si se lo propone'

Entrando al salon principal me puse en guardia, y de paso, de ser necesario, abrir una de las charolas del arroz con curry para repetir lo de la comida china al pensar vera los hermanos phenex de nuevo

Rapidamente los demas fueron a detenerme al intuir lo que iba a hacer

"Tranquilo, solo venimos para cumplir la apuesta hecha por mi hijo y tu, Brian-san..."

Puse mi vista bien a ellos 2 viendolos con mayor atencion, se parecian a sus hijos muchisimo

Mas la mujer a su hija que el hombre a su hijo

"Me presento, soy lord Phenex, el actual patriarca del clan Phenex, esta es mi esposa, lady Phenex, un placer conocer al actual heroe sangriento..."

Eso ultimo lo dice como una especie de titulo por el que ha tenido antes las reliquias que yo, como a issei le han dicho dragon gales por el dragon dentro del [sacred gear] que posee

Yo los segui viendo fijamente por si me trataban de engañar

Sintiendo una mano en el hombro, era Grayfia, la cual estaba detrás de mi

"Puede confiar en su palabra, son los padres de Ravel-sama y de Raiser-sama que han venido a hablar con usted"

Me calme, estos me sentaron, poniendo mis charolas por un lado para evitar que las use para otra cosa que no sea comer, hasta yo se que soy capaz de ello

Por si las dudas ordenaron a koneko del lado izquierdo, akeno del otro lado y grayfia detrás para pararme en caso de emergencia

nombre, que confianza me tienen ehhh...

"Entonces, ¿vienen por la apuesta que realice hace dias con su hijo?"

"Si...", con esto, el lord saco una maleta con unos papeles, mientras los sacaba me siguio platicando

"De paso, le agradezco que haya vencido a mi hijo en ese partido..."

"[¿Que?]", no nos esperamos esas palabras por lo que la pregunta fue general

"Si bien es cierto que somos culpables de su matrimonio con rias..."

Decia la lady mientras rias solo desvio la mirada a un lado no queriendo volver al tema

"nuestro hijo crecio siendo muy orgulloso y arrogante, asi que como tu dices, que bueno que le bajaste los humos haciéndole ver por la fuerza lo que ha estado haciendo mal"

Se oyo raro proviniendo de ella...

"Asi que volviendo al punto de esta reunion, ¿cuáles de estas chicas deben de dejar permanentemente la nobleza de nuestro hijo?"

Me mostraron una hoja con las imágenes de las miembros de raiser , si no me equivoco mencione que 3 debian dejarlo permanentemente

"¿No tiene tema de hacer esto sin la presencia de el para aprovarlo?", pregunte, ya que hacer esto a costas de su hijo traeria problemas si el no se encontraba de acuerdo

"De hecho, el nos pidio que lo hicieramos por el, lo dejaste muy grave desde ese dia, tambien por eso te agradesco que no lo hayas matado durante el juego", dijo la lady

"¿Por que lo mataria?, si bien solo lo que quise hacer es que se rindiera, no matarlo, esa nunca fue la intensión desde un principio, me ha caido gordo mas no tuve intencion alguna de acabar con su vida"

"Entiendo...", dijo el lord con un gran suspiro de alivio

Con eso dicho analice la hoja, despues de pensarlo profundamente di mi eleccion

"Karlamine, Isabella y Ravel, son las que ya no estaran con el"

"Entendido, ellas ya no formaran parte de su nobleza, mi esposa se encargara de intercambiar las piezas con el despues..."

"Oye, ¿por qué elegiste a esas 3?"

Pregunto issei curioso

"Por qué desde mi punto de vista, son las 3 piezas que si valen la pena de raiser"

"¿Que valen la pena?", pregunto rias sin ponerle atencion a los phenex mayores que tambien se sorprendieron un poco

"Si, si bien es cierto que raiser y su hermana ganaban los encuentros, ellas 3 son la clave de éxito de unos cuantos de esos juegos"

"Karlamine levantando la moral de la mayoria de los [peones]"

"Isabella de igual forma con su otra [torre, los [alfiles] y el otro [caballo] a su manera

"Finalmente ravel que, aparte de su forma de ser un tanto caprichosa, ella es muy buena estratega y a veces es la voz de la razon de la nobleza"

"Lo analizas tan a profundo, ¿estas seguro con eso?", preguntaba kiba, poniendo atencion con lo dicho por su compañero

"Si, creeme, aun teniendo a yubelluna que es fuerte siendo la [Reina, ella es fuerte por su fuerza y magia explosiva"

"Pero en muchas veces se ha visto que una fuerza potente bien dirijida con sabiduria puede ser mas peligroso que solo la fuerza sin poder saberlo usarlo con cabeza"

"veanlo como un 4to castigo para raiser para ver si asi aprende a tener estrategias manteniendo la calma y de verdad empiece a tomar en serio esto, el es muy temperamental y demasiado arrogante"

"De verdad pareces mas listo de lo que aparentas", lo dijo grayfia con cierta burla ya que nadie por un corto tiempo no hablo al pensar en lo que dijo el moreno

"Oyeme, ¿que quieres decir con es?..."

"Bueno, con el segundo punto..."

Dijo el lord tratando de cambiar el tema, ya vio que a este no se le debe provocar

"Aqui estan estos papeles...", me los dieron pero no entendia nada de ellos, estan escritos en lengua demoniaca, si bien me enseñaron apenas unas palabras todavia necesito aprender mas de el

Por suerte akeno se apiado de mi y me ayudo traduciendome lo que estipulada

Haciendo la historia corta, estipulaba que yo recibia el 5% de las acciones de los phenex, una parte que le corresponde a raiser, le afecto un poco ya que este tenia el 15% de esas acciones

Por lo cual, recibire una tarjeta negra con la que se tiene una cuenta registrada a la cual que se le ira abonando mi parte correspondiente cada 15 dias

Asi como una dotacion de 2 lagrimas de fenix entregados a mi mensualmente, las cuales llegaran a ser dados en el club bajo mi nombre, hasta ser un demonio de clase alta

"Oigan, entiendo lo de la tarjeta, pero lo de las lagrimas no..."

"No te preocupes por eso, velo como parte de ser dueño de una parte de nuestras acciones"

Los miraba algo inseguro, debido a que facil llegan a unos cuantos millones por frasco

Mas debido a lo efectivas que estas son, no evitaran la perdida de sangre, o la falta de organos, pero si curan al instante las heridas y reponen parte de la energia propia

"Vale, si eso es todo..."

"El ultimo documento", me dijeron mientras me lo entregaban, akeno de nuevo dio paro con la traduccion

"Con esta nota raiser no actuara a partir de la fecha establecida en los Rating Games por un año entero"

"Wso es todo, gracias por habernos permitido hablar contigo, esperamos verlo pronto en mejores circunstancias", lo dijeron los 2 intercambiando turnos para hablar

Para despues irse por el circulo magico de su clan

'No puedo creer que tomaron muy en serio la apuesta...'

"¿Y ahora eres millonario o algo parecido?", pregunto issei con interes por la tarjeta negra

"No lo creo, a lo mucho supongo que me darian como medio millon de yenes o algo asi..."

"Esta equivocado, Brian-sama", dijo la peliplateada mientras muchos me miraban con cara de '¿es en serio?'

"¿A que se refiere, Grayfia-san?"

"Los Phenex durante siglos son conocidos por estar entre los demonios mas ricos del inframundo, solo por las lagrimas de fenix, por ende, son los que tienen la mayor ganancia de todos los demonios por generaciones"

"Puedo entender eso, pero no me darian mas de medio o 1 millon de pesos, no deberia de ser demasiado..."

Hubo un pequeño silencio con varias muecas de los presentes, exceptuando a los que no llevan mas de 3 meses de haber reencarnado sin entender lo que sucedia

"Si bien tu lo sabes, como cuanto seria a la quincena lo que reciviria"

Ella se acerco a mi oido, murmurando la cantidad

Me pare solo volteando la cabeza para ver su rostro, no es cierto

"¡¿Bromeas verdad?!, si es esa cantidad que recibiria gradualmente, ¡en un año tendria la misma cantidad del hombre mas rico del mundo!"

'Me va a dar, ¡me va a dar!'

"En terminos humanos si, en terminos de demonio serian cuestion de unos siglos para siquiera alcanzar el top 50 de los demonios mas ricos del inframundo"

"¿Brian?", pregunto asia debido a que me quede callado y no respondia desde lo que ha dicho la peliplateada

"¿Brian-san?", yuuto veia que el moreno tenia los ojos con una mirada perdida

"¿Brian-senpai...?", koneko medio zangoloteaba al moreno que no volvia en si

"Creo que lo rompimos ufufufu", akeno si bien se encontraba preocupada, ya era momento de ver como se le rompia la cabeza a brian que recibiria tal cantidad, sabiendo que no es alguien que piense en el dinero

"No creo que solo por eso el vaya a desmayarse de esa mane..."

Cuando vieron que el moreno cambiada de color moreno a color blanco, muy cerca de la tez de rias, que ya empezo a preocupar en serio a todos

"Brian-senpai tiene la suerte del diablo, si a mi me daban esa cantidad cada cierto tiempo me caeria muerto de la impresion", dijo issei que iba a ayudar a asia a darle aire a brian que se veia cada vez mas mal

'ya me dio...'

Y efectivamente eso sucedió al ver como se iba derrumbando el moreno dandose santo ranazo

Solo que en vez de caer de frente, cayo hacia atrás por no haber pisado bien

Con tal fuerza que volteo el sillon, llevandose a akeno, koneko, asia y a grayfia de corbata con el

Quedando en una posicion muy incomoda con las 4, koneko a sus partes nobles, akeno con las manos del moreno puestas en sus pechos, y con Grayfia la cual junto con asia estaba sentada encima de la cara del moreno

Si bien hubo gritos por parte de las que se cayeron, asi como risas, maldiciónes de un castaño en particular y suspiros de la pelirroja, no hubo respuesta alguna del moreno que no salia del shock

Su cerebro tenia actualmente un delay el cual trataba de procesar a la par que se reseteo

Aun con todo lo que ha sucedido rias se encuentra feliz, es posible que tenga una nobleza poco disparatada pero ella los ama de todo corazon

Queria hablar con el moreno en cuestion de algo un tanto personal pero ya esperaría a que el volviera en si

Y de...agradecerle de alguna manera que ya es libre despues de tanto tiempo

 **~Un Rato Despues**

"No creo que sea buena idea, podria traer ciertas consecuencias y no sabemos que mas hara la gente al enterarse del poder del chico"

"Bueno, ya se pago el salon de la ceremonia y ya estan listos los invitados"

"solo hay que poner unos detalles, quitar las frases e invitaciones que dicen, bienvenidos a la ceremonia de compromiso de rias gremory y raiser phenex y listo, asunto arreglado"

"Si eso quiere se hara, pero insisto, no es buena idea hacerlo publico, tiene potencial pero aun no esta listo para recibir esa carga"

"Es mejor de una vez, quien diria que las reliquias tengan nuevo portador"

"...ya que el ultimo fue la [Reina] de mi esposa, de tu hermana..."

Esa era la platica de 2 individuos, especificamente del Maou, Sirzechs Lucifer, y de su cuñada, Grayfia Lucifurge

Recordando a su esposa/hermana fallecida, Layfia Lucifurge y Dante Alighieri, los que aparte de ellos fueron considerados los demonios mas fuertes del inframundo cuando estaban vivos.

En lo que leian algunos archivos que decian varios temas, entre ellos, que la seguridad del video del partido fue violada, siendo descargada por una fuente anonima

 ** _[Fin de la Transmisión]_**

Con esto, ha terminado el juego por completo, raiser destrozado y su sequito sin poder jugar y sin 3 miembros, los demas estan molestos con el moreno por esa apuesta dada

Dando igualmente parte de uno de los objetos importantes de la historia, todo tendra sentido de a poco, aumentando la dificultad entre mas tiempo pase, ya se vera los cambios que se tiene con los siguientes arcos venideros

 **~O-making-Chivas 3 [Azoto la Res otra vez]**

"¿Dai, que paso?", decia brian que apenas se paraba de nuevo, desde hace un rato que se fue grayfia seha ido al inframundo y ha anochecido

Y los demas excepto rias e issei le daban aire al moreno que lentamente volvia su color de piel por un largo rato, hasta que incluso los presentes habian terminado sus respectivos contratos

"Nada, solo caiste de golpe al sillon" lo decia con cierto enojo el castaño recordando la posicion incomoda que quedo con las otras 4, con 2 de ellas no queriendo hablar por ese momento incomodo, y akeno que salio para preparar mas te para los presentes

"¿Yo?", pregunto señalandose en lo que recibia asentimiento de varios y se paraba del sillon

"Si", decia issei aun maldiciendo la suerte de su senpai, "Cuando te enteraste que en pocos años serias tan rico que ricky ricon, bruce wayne y tony stark serian los que te lavaran el cubo de basura del departamento donde vivez"

Si bien no lo decia con tal de burlarse, vio en parte con diversion el como quedo palido el moreno por no ser alguien acostumbrado por tales cantidades de dinero

No respondio por unos segundos...

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"

Hasta ese grito rapido que dio, en donde simplemente se volvio a desmayar siendo esta ocasión cayendo hacia el frente con algunos que trataron de agarrarlo a tiempo

Solo que en este caso se dio de lleno con la mesa de te del centro de la habitacion

Sin antes empujar a issei que este hizo efecto domino

Brian golpeando a issei que cayo al suelo mientras por el choque este empujo a akeno que iba llegando con las tazas y el te preparado

Ella fue golpeando a asia mientras el te le cayo a issei, el cuañ un grito de dolor por que el liquido hirviendo le cayo en las partes nobles de este, y directamente en la cara de brian

Asia por el impacto le dio de lleno a kiba

Y en lo que issei se movio rodando por olo fue el empuje, hizo que quedara en una posicion comprometedora con kiba que estaba cayendo de boca

Repitiendo la escena del secreto en la montaña de hace 2 semanas

Rias vio todo ese efecto para despues llevarse la mano en la cara suspirando, y de paso ayudar a akeno por el reciente desastre

Koneko no fue afectada por el efecto domino al estar un tanto mas centrada en sus bocadillos en otro sillon al otro lado del salon

Pero en parte empezando a reconsiderar la proposicion de brian de encontrarle pareja a issei, que como iban yuuto si iba a ser por lo menos la ultima opcion del pervertido

'Azoto senpai otra vez', penso viendo a brian con los ojos en espiral de este y la cara un poco quemada por el te derramado, en lo que issei y yuuto, este ultimo un poco sonrojado se fueron al baño para lavarse la boca

Mientras asia curaba e intentaba volver en si a brian que quedo completamente K.O.


	7. Capitulo 7: Hay una Serpiente enlaFiesta

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde unos cuantos dias posteriores: Me lleva la Diabla, ¡Literalmente!]**_

 **[** **Transmitiendo Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...** **]**

 **[** **Arco 2: El Zopilote Teñido que ronda por Kuoh...** **: Capitulo 7: Hay una serpiente en la fiesta]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y Agarrándole vicio al smash]**_

 _ **;0**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

'Esto se siente muy incomodo...'

No es nada agradable tener profundas miradas que me estaban viendo por completo en el inframundo

Menos siendo cerca de mas de la mitad de los que estan en esta fiesta

Si mal no recuerdo ayer me recuperaba de mi impresión

Personalmente a mi no me gusta sorpresas muy fuertes, por ello, me he desmayado cerca de 3 veces, ademas de que me duele la cabeza bastante que hasta creo tener un chichon cerca de la frente, y la boca me sabe a te negro

Pero ¿en verdad recibire tanto?, ¡no jodan!

Con esa cantidad de dinero bien gastado tomando ejemplo el japon antiguo a moneda de esos tiempos, seria facilmente daimio de medio japon sin problemas, con oda nobunaga como mi jardinero

Lo mas que me saca de onda es la verdadera de los ricos, de los humanos ricos para ser especifico y que mejor va para mi temple

Ya que en un intento para calmar mis nervios me comentaron que la mayoria de las personas mas ricas del mundo tienen bastante bille por hecho contratos con demonio casi todos sin excepcion, excepto el creador de Microsoft y el de amazon siendo de los poco que por sus propias manos si lo hicieron a travez del trabajo duro y mucho esfuerzo

En parte explica porque tecnologia de hace 50 años de los demonios que para ellos es un tanto obsoleto, pero en el mundo humano he visto esa misma tecnologia sin magia en tiendas como el ultimo hit del momento, o que tiene menos de 5 años de salido a lo mucho

Entre ellas por ejemplo, el aparato en forma de nintendo que tengo el cual me dio rias para los pactos y otras cosas me dijo que es un modelo viejo de hace unos 50 o 60 años

¿...me pregunto si los nazis en ese tiempo hicieron tantos contratos con los demonios para poder dominar europa en sus tiempos?, eso explicaria muchas cosas

Posiblemente yo sea el unico o uno de los muy pocos que es al reves, que los diablos hagan un contrato conmigo cuando deberia de ser todo lo contrario siendo un demonio de clase baja teniendo beneficios de uno de clase alta

Tomando en cuenta que los phenex son el clan mas rico del inframundo es con mayor peso a pesar de solo ser un miserable 5% a los ojos de rias que para ella no es mucho

Y que con eso por poco me volvia a desmayar de nuevo, por suerte me dieron unas sales aromaticas y magia para calmar mi mente en lo que procesaba bien todo lo que acababa de ocurrir estas horas

Ahh, creo que es mejor seguir la corriente o si no me va a dar un fuerte llegue de seguir asi y posiblemente explote mi cabeza

Ahora la pregunta principal, ¿como 'demonios' estoy en el inframundo en estos momentos?

Se que cuando son vacaciones tenemos la obligacion de volver aquí un tiempo por responsabilidades demoniacas, ademas de que al ser de clase baja debo estar con rias todo el tiempo, ya que esta tiene asuntos que atender por ser la cabeza de los Gremory en un futuro y nosotros sus sirvientes directos

Ya en la noche de estar 'calmado' por esa noticia, y de cenarme mi arroz con curry, ya que aun seguia con hambre y ponernos a dormir, nos llamaron cerca de las 4 de la mañana con urgencia al club

Si bien aun me sentia con muchisimo sueño, me dijeron que tenia que vestirme como pudiera por que es muy importante que todos sepamos lo que ocurria

Estaba aun soñoliento por lo que no estaba aprestando mucha atencion y con lo que traia puesto me levante para ir de una vez, todos los demas si estan presentes y a diferencia de mi ya estaban bien vestidos

Hice un bostezo largo a la par que replique, "Rias, son las 4:30 de la mañana, *bostezo*, para que nos reuniste tan temprano..."

Se tomo su tiempo en lo que se resistia a entrar en una discusión con brian por no estar 'listo', hasta vio que aun tenia una almohada agarrada del brazo izquierdo, luego respondio, "Veran, debido a nuestro triunfo reciente han creado una fiesta para tal celebracion en el territorio de mi familia"

Exceptuando a akeno, los demas se vieron sorprendidos por lo reciente que ha dicho rias

"Espera, ¡Iremos al inframundo!"

"Buchou, ¿entonces iremos en tren por asia, brian e issei?"

"¿De verdad nos despertaste para eso?, si va a hacerse algo seria en la tarde, *bostezo* no hay necesidad de llamarnos para esa noticia que bien nos dirias en la mañana"

Es la replica de issei, yuuto y brian, siendo este ultimo sin estar atento a su alrededor por completo

"Normalmente si, pero el evento del dia se hara en el inframundo y requieren que estemos en la casa principal lo antes posible para afinar detalles"

[¿eh?], fu la expresion de asia, issei y mia, koneko y yuuto tampoco entendian del todo esa rapidez que tengamos que ir con urgencia para alla

"¿V-vamos a ir a donde viven los demonios-s?"

"No creen que es algo exagerado, solo ir alla por eso, ¿si se supone que fue privado el juego?"

"De alguna manera se enteraron, y yo que queria olvidarme de todo esto por un tiempo..."

Se veia rias muy molesta y preocupada

'¿Acaso sera que sus padres o raiser vayan a hacer otro movimiento?'

'hmm', asenti

"Oye, *bostezo* pero no tengo traje y otros no creo que tengan algo parecido en la mano, ¿al menos nos darian tiempo a comprarlos en la tarde?", pregunte ya que no tengo asi vestimenta de ese tipo por lo sucedido hace tiempo

"No hay problema, en mi hogar podran crearte una a la medida, al igual que todo lo necesario para ese dia"

Como no habia tiempo que perder activaron el circulo magico a todos ya como estuvieramos para ir al lugar que ha tormentado un tiempo a la pelirroja, la mansion Gremory...

Llegando y viendo lo nuevo a mi alrededor, juro que por fin estoy completamente despierto

Perdonen mi expresion, pero...

¡RIAS AHORA SI SE LA JALO CAÑON!

Una gigantesca mansion, no..., incluso castillo queda corto

Es como si fuese una ¡ENORME FORTALEZA!, ahora se porque a la anterior le dijo casita de campo, queda corta comparada con esta...

"Bienvenida de vuelta Rias-sama"

"Sean bienvenidas Madam's"

"Sean bienvenidos Jovenes Maestros"

Este es un recibimiento por par de muchisimos individuos que nos recibieron, maids y mayordomos en gran cantidad que facil eran como batallones de guerra

Y por cada 4 grupos de maids habia uno de mayordomos

Excepto a los que estuvieron aquí con anterioridad los 3 recientemente reencarnados nos quedamos estupefactos por lo que veiamos, hasta parece una procesion real y yo sintiendome un poco avergonzado por como venia vestido

"Por favor pasen por aquí..., los prepararemos para el evento de esta tarde"

Nos decian muy cortesmente y elegante algunos de los mayordomos al unisono

Asi todos ingresamos sin problemas la la gargantuosa edificacion

Bueno, tuve que traer a issei como costal de papa con un par de maids siguiendonos debido a que este se desmayo por ver a tanta mujer vestida asi

Incluso desmayado se veia feliz pero por primera vez sin sangrar de la nariz, otra de sus fantasias sanas cumplidas

Ya no ando tomando mucho interes en ese timpo de reacciones, total, me voy desquitando con el con los nuevos regimenes que practicamos en un terreno valdio cerca de la escuela

Se sintio raro unos minutos despues solo 10 personas midiendome de pies a cabeza

Las medidas me las tomaban para hacerme un traje desde cero, hasta me midieron algunas partes como piernas y pies para el calzado

En poco menos de 3 minutos ya tenian todas las medidas que requerian, tamaño de los pies, de espalda, lomo, pierna, cintura, cuello, buche, nana, suadero y ninipil

Ese escuadron se retiro a paso veloz que se llevaron lo necesario para fabricarme ropa nueva, casi al mismo tiempo otro ingreso a la habitacion, saliendo igualmente a paso veloz, pero esta vez conmigo siendo zangoloteado para ir a otra seccion del palacio

Dando como destino algo que para ellos es un baño comun en este lugar, eso se le quedaba corto y por mucho, es basicamente una piscina de tamaño medio techado, con regaderas y muchos productos para la limpieza personal, con sauna incluido

Tuve un pequeño encontron con las maids que con dificultad me desvestian cada vez que bajaba la guardia en una parte especifica del cuerpo, protegiendo en especial la interior

"¡Esperensen yo puedo desvestirme solo...!"

No me sentia tan indignado de que alguien me quitara la ropa desde que rias me trato de violar, o desde que haya en el consejo estudiantil me amarraron con cuerdas para interrogarme por un suceso que yo no tuve que ver

Tardando horas para que me liberaran dando una disculpa de su parte, y una reduccion masiva de las horas de los deberes que le debo

...poco despues se sonrojaron las maids debido a que si lograron quitarmelos por tanto esfuerzo de ellos, tenian las caras rojo tomate, lo bueno es que uno de los mayordomos agarro y me dio una toalla para cubrime la cual recibi

Por lo visto el al ver que no me sentia a gusto me lo cedio, con todo esto le agradesco

Ya despojado de mis ropas por mujeres que casi me las querian arrancar, no me quedo otra que bañarme en ese lugar, ahí vi a otras 2 siluetas haciendo lo tipico de ellos

"Ese es tu lado de la piscina, este es el mio, ¡asi que no te vayas a acercar!"

Era la voz de issei, se veia molesto con kiba

"Vamos issei-kun solo quiero tallarte la espalda..."

"No, No, ¡NO!"

A ver si en evento le consigo a alguien a alguno de los 2

"Abrenla que lleva bala, dejen espacio para mi"

Me vieron que llegue, ellos ya se habian aseado asi que por eso se remojaban en la piscina, lo cual parecia sauna, yo mientras me limpie, si bien kiba tambien se ofrecio a tallarme a mi tambien se lo permiti

Claro que vigilándolo que no se le cayera el jabon cerca de mi o algo asi, seremos amigos y todo eso pero si se pasa de lanza, no respondo

Por suerte no fue el caso

Asi los 3 nos relajamos a gusto, sin alguna cosa extraña incomodan...

"Vaya akeno, tus pechos han aumentado de tamaño..."

O casi ninguna cosa incomoda, debido a que por una pared gruesa y con ventilacion de al lado, el cual es la seccion femenina donde se encontraban las chicas

"ara ara, tu no te quedas atrás, mira como han crecido..."

"¡Por favor, no los toques asi!, ahh"

"Akeno-san.., haciendo ese tipo de cosas..."

Ese es el tipo de cosas que se escuchan del otro lado

"Me pregunto que estaran pensando los chicos del otro lado~, ufufufufu~"

Pues si lo preguntas akeno, a mi me da igual, bueno un poco, ella si sabe provocar bien y doy gracias a dios de estar de este lado

Kiba tampoco le toma importancia, e issei trata sin éxito para alcanzar una de las ventilaciones para espiar la escena del otro lado

No lo culpo, aun sigue siendo un pervertido ni remedio pero por lo menos mas 'sano' en ese sentido, y mas despues de esa platica que tuvimos anoche que ya estaba un poco irritado de harem esto, harem lo otro...

 **~Cerca de las 12 de la noche de hace unas horas recordando una conversacion**

Los 2 nos quedamos en la habitacion del club, el se dio un coyotin mientras yo me recuperaba de la noticia

"...no lo puedo creer, tanto dinero...", seguia palido pero al menos recuperaba su tonalidad de a poco

"...yo menos, bastardo suertudo...", fue lo que me comentaba issei que tampoco creia la suerte de su senpai, desde hace tiempo ya me empezaba a hablar mas tranquilo y ya no tanto con miedo

"¿Y que piensas hacer con todo ese dinero?", pregunto curioso el castaño, ya que de tenerlo que no compraria

"..., Ni idea"

"¿Como?", parpadeo por la simplesa de esa respuesta

"No tengo la mas minima idea de que hacer con tanto, bueno", se agarro la barbilla a modo de pensador

"podria contratar una linea telefonica para tener internet, aprovecho mis contactos que hice para conseguir algo como una pc buena para el estudio para uso continuo en mi casa"

"Hmm, talvez unos cuantos libros y unas mudas de ropa que necesito, ¡ah!, y una nueva tele, que la del departamento es de antena, pero de los 90´s, si creo que eso es todo de momento"

"¿De verdad solo eso?"

"Pues si, cuando alguien no suele tener dinero suele ver por lo esencial, y tal vez por un par de gustos pero nada mas"

'Por suerte con el apoyo no tengo que ver gastos escolares mios, y rias ya esta pagando los de asia'

Y gracias a dios, pude al fin convencer a rias de devolverle el dinero que le habia pedido a cambio la primera vez que nos conocimos, realmente me he sentido mal tener esa cantidad de dinero de mis manos, mas que provino de ella

"¿te pasa algo?"

Se me quedo viendo fijamente issei que no decia nada, y siguio de esa forma hasta el punto que me puse a comer enfrente de el con la comida que pedi hace rato

"De verdad usted tiene buen corazon senpai, a pesar de tu actitud pesada que tienes..."

"¿Actitud pesada?, ¿Cual?"

"Un buen ejemplo es cuando le diste las aguas negras a ese yakitori"

"A no, ese fue mas una leccion a ese tipo, por sentirse la 2da venida de dios,sin importarle ni su propio sequito a la hora de pelear, ademas que me cayo de los huevos"

"Bueno tienes razon, ademas de esas sacred gears que tienes..."

"Estas equivocado en eso"

"¿eh?"

"Segun Grayfia-san, cuando me explico un poco su funciones el otro dia me dijo que de las 4 reliquias, solo la True longinus es considerada una sacred gear, las demas solo fueron creadas por las otras facciones en diferentes puntos de los circulos del infierno"

*levantando un poco la cadena*

"Estas, son mas como objetos que son potenciados según la voluntad del usuario, mas no han sido puestos en el sistema creado por dios, por que si eso fuera el caso ya hubiesen habido portadores diferentes de cada una de ellas desde hace tiempo"

"Ya veo..., entonces de los 2 yosoy el unico con [sacred gear]"

"En efecto, la cual esta muy chuteada, hasta el punto que puede ser terrorifico..."

"¿chuteada?"

"Que es muy poderosa si se usa bien, nombre, piensa en la posibilidad de poder tener 3 min cargando y por ese gran poder me puedes superar por un tiempo"

"Todavia recuerdo cuando peleaste con raiser, si bien te puso como moronga tu te las has arreglado para mantenerlo a raya por bastante tiempo..."

El asintio que en ese combate a pesar que el rubio lo podia someter con facilidad si se descuidaba, no le permitio interrumpir la curacion de asia sobre los demas dando tiempo a que se recuperaran

"Tambien no te quedas atrás por esa pieza mutada que tienes"

"si, ni yo lo sabia que tenia ese aumento de poder demasiado grande, lo unico contraproducente es que me deja mas adolorido al terminar de usar las reliquias, sin la posibilidad de poder moverme por un tiempo"

"¡Que no se le ocurra hacer ese tipo de apuestas de nuevo!", esto me lo dijo muy seriamente al recordar ese evento

"*suspiro*, tengo algo de envidia de ti..."

´?´

"Tienes ya mucho dinero, las chicas te prestan atencion, eres el mejor en todo..."

*suspiro*

"Que suerte has tenido en todos esos aspectos senpai"

'Suerte eh...', Me quede pensando un rato debido a esa palabra, todo lo que ha sucedido no ha sido meramente suerte, incluso me esta pareciendo extraño, pero no es momento de pensar en eso

Le conteste con la mayor honestidad posible

"Te equivocas en todo lo que has dicho"

Me miro extrañado

"Gran parte de todo lo que hice ha sido con mi propio esfuerzo, ademas, no es mi culpa que ese viejo tenia en el baul algo tan importante, o que los phenex tomaran en serio la apuesta de raiser con el dinero y las otras condiciones"

"tu puedes llegar a ser mas fuerte que lo que crees, al paso que vas podras ganarlo de poco a poco", 'si al menos le bajas mas a tu calentura se aceleraria mucho mas'

"Por favor no bromee, a este paso no tendre ni siquiera mi sueño de ser el rey del harem...", sus ojos empezaron a sollozar

'!'

Me acorde de algo que le queria preguntarle acerca de ese tema en particular

"Hablando del harem, te quiero preguntar algo que tiene que ver con eso"

"¡¿No me digas que tambien seguira por ese sueño?!, ¡Ya sabia que era un mujeriego cerrado!"

"¿Que?, ¡No idiota!", le di un coscorron por eso

"...lo que quiero que me digas es como visualizas tu harem"

"...¿como?"

"Si, ya que andas repitiendo eso tantas veces que ya parece tu propia mantra, necesito saber de tu parte por que tanta insistencia y obsecion de ese objetivo, es mi duda"

"...¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Te respondere de acuerdo a lo que me contestes", empezo a temblar un poco tomando lo dicho por doble sentido

"No te preocupes, no importa lo que me digas no te pegare ya que quiero que seas muy completo acerca de eso, asi que quiero que seas lo mas franco posible sin temor alguno, velo como una inmunidad a tus preversiones por tiempo limitado"

Issei juro ver una luz que iluminaba el cielo como si de un milagro de dios se tratase, a la par de una sensacion de amenaza de algun lado que no sabia de donde provenia

"...esta bien, pero recuerde que prometio no golpearme"

Y con eso me explico a cada detalle su sueño, estar rodeado de chicas las cuales le sirvan sin rechistar para todas las necesidades, tanto de ensueño como de placer, en todo el sentido de la palabra

Yo pense que eso y mas cosas me decia sera mas del tipo de persona que tendria o el harem que lo oprisiona, o el sufrido o cosas como por el estilo

Asi que no fue tan malo como lo que me temia

Lo que si es que me lo explico de una manera tan...

...realmente he sido blando con el, por lo menos si hubo 5 veces de golpearlo con ganas, no negare eso

"Por lo menos lo que ha sucedido ultimamente te ha quedado claro lo que no se debe de hacer, ¿verdad?"

Se vio mas confundido sin entender nada ladeando la cabeza a la izquierda

Me lleve la mano al frente, el a veces puede ser muy wey

"Mira, escuchame lo que te quiero decir, ¡pero ponme toda tu atencion!", esto lo dije golpeando la cabecera de la cama en la que estoy sentado, haciendo que me hiciera caso por completo

"Esto posiblemente sea la clave de que puedas realizar tu sueño, dependiendo de cuanto me oigas y escuches todo lo que te diga, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se quedo sorprendido aunque se tardo un rato en responderme, el asintio mientras se paro poniendose en modo de firmes y estando en un saludo militar rigido, con un "¡Si señor!" de parte de el

"Bien", me acomode mejor y le segui hablando en lo que comia

"Lo primero quiero que recuerdes 3 casos del harem que hemos visto recientemente"

El asintio de nuevo velozmente, tratando de recordar especificamente esos 3 casos con ganas

La primera, viene siento el caso de ese desgraciado que esclavizaba a su nobleza diodora, robandolas y traumandolas hasta el punto que ya casi no pueden pensar por si mismas, sin libre albedrio y siendo meros juguetes para el, llegandolas a reemplazar si ya no sirven o han encontrado algo mejor"

No me puede negar eso, según el informe que lei fueron cerca de 23 chicas que convirtio, y si solo se pueden tener hasta 15 piezas como maximo, uno se imagina que ha ocurrido con algunas de estas

La cara de issei se torno de indignacion y molestia al recordar a ese rubio doble-cara

"Lo segundo es la mas reciente con raiser, el cual aunque he de admitir que sus peones si tiene cierto entrenamiento al igual que sus otras piezas, es casi uno un tanto intermedio"

descuido bastante a su nobleza, al punto de lo que paso, perdo por que nosotros aunque eramos pocos, teniamos mas calidad que cantidad, con eso, fue sobrepasado"

En el juego mientras el tenia cantidad, nosotros nos concentramos en la calidad, que pudimos aprovecharlo al maximo

"Si el no se hubiese confiado y hubiera dirigido su atencion por completo al juego, aparte que de verdad se los tomara en serio hubiera sido otra historia muy diferente que veriamos a rias aceptar su compromiso resignada"

"Y a ti muerto"

"No me cambies el tema, y ya dije que no lo volvere a hacer"

Esto me lo recordara por un largo tiempo el y los demas

"Y supongo que te acuerdas del 3er caso ¿no?, el dia en el consejo estudiantil cuando te recuperabas de la corretiza del club de kendo y sona hablo del tema durante el partido de ajedrez"

Trato de recordar esa platica moviendo de lado a lado su cabeza, para despues abrir los ojos enormemente

En ese dia antes de conocer a raiser, estuvimos en una platica amena sona, tsubaki y yo que jugaba con la primera en el usual intento de bajar y/o anular los castigos por medio de que tantos movimientos lograba hacer, o si le ganaba

Esto ultimo que no ha sido logrado desde los 127 juegos que llevamos sin contar este actual

Mientras el castaño estaba semi-consiente por un guamazo que le propuso una tal murayama en su huida

En la platica, que inevitablemente abordamos el asunto de rias, el cual me dio a entender varios comportamientos de ella, asi como la conveniente reencarnacion de asia

Eso tambien se lo recordare cada tanto, no se me va a olvidar

En medio juego ella solto sin querer de la situacion actual de sus padres, el cual lord gremory tambien tiene un harem, pero desde lo de rias lady bael ha roto los lazos matrimoniales que lo unian a el, asi como dejar de ser la que mantenia en orden a su harem

Siendo de todas las cosas que empezo a causar lord gremory durante los años que eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso

No indage mas en ese momento por respeto, siendo el matrimonio arreglado todo lo que necesitaba saber en ese momento

Nos quedamos un poco silenciosos ya que no supimos d que mas hablar por entrar en un tema que no me concierne, ya que es ella la que tiene que verlo con su padre

vi que issei ya estaba consiente y se estaba haciendo el dormido para evitar el castigo de sona por tratar de espiar a las del club de kendo, por 83va vez, por lo que oyo toda la conversacion

Y hablando de actos pervertidos, le recorde a sona que deben de tapar esos agujeros que muchos estan usando para poder espiar varios puntos de cambio de ropa femeninos

De plano si no lo han hecho ya es por un fetiche de las alumnas de esta academia de querer ser observadas

Dijo que se encargaria de eso, aunque la note un poco sonrojada al expresar como no se ha arreglado desde hace años

'¿Por qué sera?'

"Con respeto a rias de no involucrarnos a fondo en ese tema, se ve la importancia de no olvidar las cosas que la codicia no puede dar"

El saco una mueca y puso momentáneamente su vista al techo

"Pues esa es la primera leccion, si quieres tener un harem no tengo problema alguno, solo no quiero que me lo recuerdes casi diariamente/semanalmente, cada quien se pone sus metas y solo ellos son capaces de cumplirlas si le echan ganas, quedo claro"

Me tome un respiro

"Ahora, debes recordar lo siguiente que es importante, al ser chicas que estaran en tu nobleza ten en mente que al igual que tu viviran mas de 10,000, ellas van a pasar la vida contigo y que tendrian enfrentamientos iguales o inclusos mayores que los que tenemos y que vamos a tener en el futuro"

Ahora si le empezo a prender el foco

"¿Entiendes porque te digo esto?, para que lo que vayas a hacer ya siendo demonio de clase alta sea realmente con cabeza, ya que no solo seria algo asi como tu harem personal, son la vida de las piezas que vayas a tener que tendran su forma de ser y sus propias metas personales"

"Tomando todo lo anterior en cuenta, las chicas que esten contigo es completamente obligatorio que bajo ningun motivo deben de ser forzadas en la relacion que vayas a tener con ellas, no quitarles su albedrio, no descuidarlas y sobre todo, ¡Nunca dañarlas sobre todas las cosas!"

Este abrio con sorpresa sus ojos, al ver que brian le decia algo que realmente nunca tomo en cuenta antes

"...senpai, yo..."

"Solo te doy mi punto de vista y de pensar sobre el tema, ya que en si lo que estas decidido a hacer es tener y querer proteger las vidas de las mujeres que solo dios sabra cuantas sean en tus manos"

"Pero...", se detuvo unos segundos en un silencio total, para luego continuar

"Al final son seres vivos que no deben de ser tratados como meros objetos de colección, que sean desechadas muy facilmente, y sobre todo, quererlas con el fondo de tu corazon, sino, lo que vimos en esos ejemplos podria ocurrir o cosas mucho peores debido a no tomarlas en cuenta"

Se quedo en completo silencio el castaño, tanto el como brian que hablo con sus propias palabras su opinion le dio una vision de la verdadera responsabilidad de tener un gran numero de mujeres en sus manos

"Por ultimo...", le dije azotando de nuevo la cabecera con la palma para llamar su atencion, posteriormente recargando la mano en su hombro, "Ni se te ocurra volver a decir, yo no puedo o soy muy debil, o no entiendo mucho"

Lo vio directamente a los ojos

"Ese tipo de sueño que tienes si de verdad es en serio espero que entiendas realmente las consecuencias y obligaciones que estaras comprometiéndote, que eso sera un camino muy dificil de recorrer"

"¡Asi que no se te ocurra echarte para atrás y sigue adelante!"

Ahí, ya no sabia que hacer realmente el castaño, quedo completamente perplejo

"Ah, una cosa mas, en donde me entere que cometas una pendejada grande que involucre un daño grave en lo que estes en ese tipo de relaciones, tu me vas a conocer de verdad, quedas avisado"

Aunque seguia hecho en piedra su cuerpo por instinto hizo que temblara por el miedo a las nefastas consecuencias

Con eso termine de hablar y de cenar, tirando las charolas en un bote asi como los envases de refresco

"Y ahora me voy a dormir ya que me siento todavia un poco cansado por las desveladas de hace unos dias, buenas noches *Bostezo*"

Con eso el moreno se durmio casi de golpe, dejando a un castaño completamente pensativo, para luego de su rostro sacar unas lagrimas que corrian hacia abajo y a la par su boca esbozaba una sonrisa de estar muy agradecido

Eso si, los 2 no se dieron cuenta que hubo un grupo de gente se reunio de uno en uno por la puerta a la par que escucharon la conversacion reciente, tambien quedando pensativos por las palabras del moreno

 **~Fin del recuerdo reciente**

Por lo que lo he visto de mejor actitud a issei por el momento, en especial con las maids que estan a cargo de el, creo que si cambie algo en el...

Despues de ese baño los mayordomos y maids nos trajeron zangoloteándonos de un lado a otro, Por cada uno de nosotros hay un diferente grupo de sirvientes

Entre esos intercambios, me sorprendi de encontrarme con mas mexicanos

Ahora si que mis paisanos son gente que ha sido reencarnado casi en su totalidad entre tiempos de la independencia y otros de la revolucion

Se sintio a gusto ya que despues de un par de platicas nos empezamos a llevar muy bien, con una sensacion de nostalgia muy agradable

ya hasta estabamos hablando de musica de antes de los 90 o de los 80 del pais

O recetas para hacer mejor comida mexicana, sere uno pero practicamente soy un japones naturalizado, añadiendo que la comida que preparan los que llevan años haciendola no se puede comparar en sazon con el que uno unicamente los prepara por medio de recetas

Ya que no hay puestos que vendan comida regional mexicana en japon

Entre las platicas oia un par de sus historias de ese entonces, llegando hasta el punto que con algunos de ellos intercambiamos numeros para seguir en contacto otro dia que estuvieran libres, termine llevándome muy bien con ellos

Cuando ya quedaban cerca de hora y media para la fiesta me trajeron una especie depre-traje, poniéndome las partes recien hechas para dar una segunda medida y ajustando detalles finales

Los cuales estuve un rato extra en la habitacion esperando para que lo terminaran de itso facto

Unos minutos de espera y ya lo tuvieron listo sin problema alguno

Con zapatos negros, pantalon y saco de traje negro, una corbata roja con el emblema de los gremory, camisa blanca con un par de mancuernas en las mangas del saco, un cinturon negro, y la servilleta blanca a un lado del pecho en la izquierda

...me sentia entre mesero y administrador de empresas, pero en el buen sentido, si el saco fuese azul es casi como chambelan elegante o café de perdida seria mas tirando a abogado

Fuera de lo que yo pensaba de como me veia, no voy a mentir, aparte que me veo..., presentable, se siente realmente comodo y sin tanto movimiento limitado de mis extremidades, al menos tengo por fin ropa que puedo usar para fiestas de traje, u otros eventos

Ya que el que tengo esta un tanto desgastado, debido a que el viejo lo compro en un mercado de segunda mano

Entre los planes que se tenian pa nosotros en los preparativos para la fiesta de celebracion, oi que surgio un problema con la vestimenta de algunos de mis compañeros, por lo que estuvimos algunos que comer en la habitacion, y mas cosas para los que tenian la demora de sus vestimentas

'comer normalmente se queda corto, y por mucho'

Rias de antemano les dijo al personal acerca de mi condicion alimentaria

Por lo que mi 'normal' desayuno-comida se volvio un banquete de diferentes frutas, verduras, quesos y otras cosas que se encuentran en esos horarios alimenticios que facilmente son para 10 personas

...tampoco que en su totalidad exceptuando notablemente las frutas, es comida mexicana sin excepcion, no se si sentirme ofendido o alagado

Si bien mire eso con una gota de sudor comi sin dudar ya que tenia tanta hambre que estuve a punto de chupar un trapo de uno de los sirvientes pensando que era un huauzontle

Pero esto es diferente, en verdad entre 50 a casi 300 años de experiencia culinaria se reflejan en la calidad y sabor de cada platillo

...no mentire, es diferente de todo lo que he comido en toda mi vida, aunque algunos de estos ya los he comido antes, los he preparado sin saber con exactitud el sabor real de mi tierra

Ya que no recuerdo en su totalidad como deberia saber hasta haber tenido unos bocados en mi boca de muchos de los platillos

'...Gack'

Momentaneamente brian paro de comer al sentir un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

'Pero que...'

 **[Se ha detectado una trasmision Antigua]**

" _ **...oye abuela"**_

" _ **Si nieto, ¿que sucede?"**_

" _ **¿Que es lo que le estas haciendo a la plastilina?"**_

" _ **¿Plastilina?, a no, es masa nixtamalizada, recuerda que en unos dias tu bisabuelo cumple años, asi que estoy haciendo la mezcla para unos tamales para comer mañana"**_

" _ **¿Pero los tamales no vienen ya hechos en las ollas de los vendedores?"**_

 _ **La mujer mayor saco una cierta carcajada por lo dicho su joven nieto**_

" _ **Esos tamales ya viene cocidos y son vendidos por los vendedores, ahora solo vas a ver como se preparan de 0..."**_

 **[Fin de la trasmision]**

Se tardo cerca de 20 min en reaccionar de nuevo, sin darse cuenta que 2 gotas de sangre resbalaron de su nariz, cayendo directamente en la corbata la cual ayudo bastante a que no se notara que sangro brian

Unos 10 min despues de terminarse el tamal que se estaba comiendo y otros platillos ya habia llegado el momento de prepararse unos ultimos toques finales para la fiesta

Como el era al parecer el unico listo se limito a vagar por el lugar viendo decoraciones, estatuas y otras cosas por la 'fortaleza'

Por ahí vi tambien a algunas compañeras, a koneko como la cargaban como gato llendo a otro cuarto a paso veloz, asi como a asia que estaba un poco en panico de como se la traian de un lado a otro

Me rei en esos momentos ya que sus expresiones no tenian precio

Durante mi trayectoria me avisaron uno de ellos que pronto seria la teletrasportacion al lugar del evento para que fuera de inmediato a donde se irian trasportados todos, asi que me fui de ahí a paso veloz

"Perdon mijo", le dije eso por instinto a un joven que sin querer choque con el, no pude verlo bien pero creo que tenia el pelo rojizo el niño, ya que no pare para seguir hablando, estoy con prisa

'...por alguna razon el joven me parece familiar...'

"...es enorme", susurro el chico mientras brian se retiraba

Unos momentos despues el joven una cara de asombro prendendole el foco, "Señor, ¿usted no es el que...?"

Le acababa de reconocer del video del Rating Game de su tia, pero cuando le quiso hacer platica este se perdio de la vista del muchacho

Y es asi llegando cerca del punto original de como diablos uno llego aquí

Ahí vi a todos, issei y kiba con trajes bien puestos, uno enojandose con el otro pero ya en menor medida, ese juego los unio de mas de una manera, al menos lo puede tolerar mejor

Vi a las chicas que despues de la odisea de hace rato por fin estaban listas

Rias en un vestido blanco con guantes igual blancos, eso hacia resaltar lo rojo de su labial y de su cabello

Akeno con un yukata azul marino con grabado de nubes y vegetacion, y su pelo recogido con su lazo amarillo

Koneko en un vestido de 2 piezas negro se ve en cierta manera kawai

Yal final asia con su vestido azul cielo de una pieza

Por instinto chifle de lo hermosas que se veian

solo para avergonzarme despues de ello al tener las miradas fijas de estas

Posteriormente se oyeron risas por parte de ellas, doy gracias a dios que no se me salio lo mexicano que llevo dentro que si no me hubiesen agarrado de cachetadas

Acto seguido fuimos transportados al lugar de la fiesta

Llegando a donde es una entrada de un salon, mientras nos adentrábamos al lugar vimos un mar de gente, no eran muchos pero estaban esperando a entrar de poco a poco, según lo que nos dijeron iban algunas personas con parte de sus noblezas

Nosotros nos toco hasta el ultimo al ser los 'invitados de honor' para entrar al salon principal del lugar de evento

[A continuacion, la entrada de Rias Gremory-sama y su Nobleza]

Porfin despues de un largo tiempo nos toco entrar al mentado salon

Sin duda alguna esta repleto de muchisimos demonios, tanto los invitados, como los que estan de guardia y los que estan ayudado siendo meseros

Asi llegamos a este punto siendo el blanco de todos

Al irme unos 10 pasos a la izquierda confirme algo que ya estaba teniendo en mente

Casi todos los presentes en su totalidad estaban viendome directamente a mi

...tengo una ligera sospecha del porque, pero fuera de eso...

'...esto es incomodo, en mas de un modo'

Se reunieron rias y akeno a mi lado, de las cuales estuve un tiempo cerca de ellas, ayudandome a sentirme mejor por el mar de miradas

Mientras la fiesta pasaba los demas se fueron cada quien se fue por su cada cual

Los muy gachos me dejaron solos en ese mar de gente al ponerme algunos platos de comida dejandome comer solo

Pues personalmente es lo unico que hacia ahí, comer y platicar con los que se habian dado a la fuga, no conosco a nadie aquí, y hasta donde tengo entendido por sona, son muy sacalepunta y se sienten los que tienen el derecho divino muchos de los demonios de clase alta junto con sus sequitos, por lo que no podria hacer una platica amena aunque yo quisiera

Algo muy cotidiano y simple como gustos o formas de vivir les valdria madre, ademas que aparte de rias y el resto no se como hacer platicas en realidad

Ya que termine de comer y realmente no habia nada mas que hacer, decidi irme pa un balcon a darme un respiro

Debido a ese ambiente pesado del lugar que no es de mi agrado realmente

"Oye, espera..."

Me detuvo una voz en el proceso del cual se me hizo familiar, ya volteando por inercia mis manos buscaron a uno de los meseros que tenga comida lista para aventarla

"...eres la hermana del raiser, si no se me olvida, ¿Qué se te ofrece?"

Dije viendo a ravel con isabella y karlamine las cuales no tardaron de estar a su lado

"¿Porque?"

"¿Porque, que?"

"¿Porque nos sacaste a las 3 de la nobleza de mi hermano?"

"Fue parte de la apuesta que se tuvo, tenia que elegir a 3 de ustedes para que en definitiva esten fuera de su nobleza"

"¡¿Pero por que nosotras 3?!, pudo haber sido otra como yubelluna-sama o..."

Decia karlamine queriendo saber mi eleccion

"Por que desde mi punto de vista ustedes son las piezas mas importantes de raiser y por mucho"

 **[¡¿eh?!]**

Fue el sonido de las 3 al no esperar esa respuesta

"A través de mi investigacion de sus juegos anteriores yo he visto que, a pesar del trato de raiser tiene a muchas de ustedes, Las 3 son las que mantenian a flote a su nobleza en momentos criticos y de tension, es ademas como 4to castigo adicional de raiser para que no piense con la cabeza de abajo todo el tiempo"

"¿Entonces con nosotras fuera le estamos dando mas problemas a raiser-sama? ", Preguntaba isabella mientras yo estaba sintiendo que un grupo se reunia cerca de mi, era la mayoria de la nobleza de raiser

"Exactamente, de forma indirecta trato de forzarlo a que mire su manera de pensar y que comprenda todo lo que acaba de pasarle, que pueda realmente valorara lo que tiene"

"Si no, simplemente le pasara lo que diche el dicho, 'no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes', ya que como va tendra puras desgracias en su vida si no cambia su forma de vida... "

Con eso se quedaban pensando todas ellas profundamente acerca de eso, no tiene duda de la propia lealtad a raiser, pero no podian negar tampoco el mismo trato que tiene ellas en los juegos, especialmente los [peones] que casi nunca llegaron a promorcionarse todas ellas

"Y si pasado el año sigue sin entender, esta la posibilidad de hacer pollo yucateco"

"Hablando de pollos, ravel, ¿como sigue el despues de la pelea?, ¿Ya salio de terapia intensiva o todavia sigue ahi?"

"...el ya se esta recuperando, aunque esa derrota lo ha dejado muy deprimido y algo asustado de ti, se ha encerrado y apenas nos deja verlo"

'es entendible, por ese ego alto que tenia al bajarselo de golpe no es anormal que haga eso'

"Bueno, le mandas saludos de mi parte, y le dices que madure y reflexione con lo que le ha sucedido, que si no, perdera lo que le queda y que en mi opinion vale mas que el dinero ..."

Con eso me retire de ese grupo que se quedo platicando entre ellas y de algunos otros demonios que sutilmente oyeron la platica con ellas

Claro que al retirarme vi momentáneamente a un tipo un poco moreno con pelo negro que estaba cruzado de brazos no muy lejos donde hable con ravel, ya restandole importancia me fui finalmente al balcon del salon

Es un tanto extraño el cielo purpura que tiene el inframundo y a la vez es agradable para la vista

Me habia sentado en uno de los pilares encima del barandal, recostado y estando tranquilo sintiendo el viento a la vez que se podia ver la ciudad que esta en el territorio gremory

 **[Transmision Antigua detectada]**

 _ **Se podia ver en un cerro una cruz de piedra, viendo la vista que el lugar proporcionaba a la parde un fuerte viento de los campos aledaños**_

 _ **Dandose a ver un pueblo no muy pequeño cerca de ahí, un tanto rural pero en proceso de estar siendo modernizado**_

" _ **¿...es una agradable vista no?"**_

 _ **[!]**_

 _ **El joven se sorprendio por la voz que sono detrás suyo, al darse la vuelta se tranquilizo bastante**_

" _ **...quise ver de nuevo la vista de este lugar primo, ayer con los demas por lo que sucedió con Alberto no me dejo disfrutarla"**_

 _ **El sujeto suspiro**_

" _ **Entiendo primo, pero al menos avisa para la proxima que te fuiste hacia aquí, has dejado a la madre minerva con el jesus en la boca"**_

 _ **El chico agacho la mirada por pena y por nervios**_

" _ **Lo siento primo salvador, yo no..."**_

 _ **Este le acaricio la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarlo**_

" _ **Solo no salgas sin avisar de esa forma, tu hermana ha empezado a armar un escandalo", le tendio una mano, "Vamos, aun podemos alcanzar a desayunar si nos damos prisa..."**_

 **[Fin de la transmision]**

'¿eh?'

Volvi a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza y volvi a sangrar mas de mi nariz, pero esta vez se veia mas claro que el anterior lo que ya empiezo a entender como recuerdos

'...mencione a alguien llamado salvador, me esta empezando a sonar muy fuertemente'

'¿...tambien dije herma...?'

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir una energia desagradable que no hace mucho lo habia sentido antes

'...no es cierto'

Salte del balcon y fui como de rayo, siguiendo a los 3 individuos que iban a toda velocidad

Con un 1 castaño y 1 pelinegro le siguieron despues

 **~Un par de minutos antes**

Rias estaba buscando a algunos de su sequito ya que fueron separados los grupos por el mar de gente que se encontraron

En especial a aquellos demonios que estaban interesados en proponerle matrimonio, y junto a akeno le ayudaba a sacarlos de encima

Si bien usaron a brian como individuo que muchos no se atrevieron a acercárseles, tambien vieron a algunas amistades para poder hablarles a ellas

Asi como con sus otras amigas, sona, la cual aun trataba de saber como decirle al moreno de que esta comprometida con el, y por su otra amiga Seekvaira Agares, uniendose en su ayuda para alejar a los pretendientes

Y de paso que sus respectivas noblezas pudieran conocerse

Si bien encontraron a algunos de sus respectivos sequitos fueron detenidos por unos gritos que se escucharon por uno de los balcones

Al ir a ver rias vio a 2 de su nobleza, koneko y yuuto, pero una apenas se reincorporaba y el otro estaba sangrando, siendo curado por otro demonio de diferente nobleza

"¡Kiba!, ¡koneko!, ¡¿que fue lo que les paso?!", decia muy preocupada rias por el estado en el que se encontraban

"...el aparecio, diodora..."

Esto dio una llamada de atencion a algunos que estaban cerca, el demonio traidor se habia colado en la fiesta

"...tomo a asia-senpai, issei fue a seguirlos junto a Phiros-sama..."

[¡Phiros!]

Fue el sonido de muchos de los demonios que realmente se sorprendieron

Ya que este es Phiros Glasya-Labolas, uno de los hermanos de Maou al igual que sona rias y diodora

Tambien siendo el proximo jefe de su respectivo clan

Este es conocido por no salir casi nunca por estar mas enfocado en investigaciones de sucesos extraños en el inframundo, siendo fuertemente reconocido por eso y por ser un prodigio por su defensa casi inpenetrable en los [Rating Games] al punto de ser comparado con el actual asmodeus

Pero se les hacia extraño que estuviese presente, el nunca iba a las fiestas ya sean importantes o no

Igualito que su hermano mayor era muy soñoliento

Solo asistia a algunos lugares si tiene un fuerte interes en un tema completamente ajeno, y mas siendo uno de los que investigaban a fondo actividades sospechosas de demonios de clase alta

Diodora esta en su lista

Por lo ocurrido y la entrega de las evidencias de la iglesia el fue el que dio la orden de cateo al terrirorio asmodeus

Enfrentándose a su sequito mientras este huia con lo que podia tener a la mano, destruyendo parte de la propia mansion lo que muchos creen documentos importantes

Los de su sequito eran tan fieles a el que la mayoria de las mujeres incluso hacian ataques suicidas para que escapara su 'amado'

Por suerte pudieron detener a 3 antes que pudieran hacer un acto suicida siendo la [reina] y una [torre], la 3ra de ellas, su [caballero] mas reciente se habia rendido pacíficamente

Soltando lágrimas de alegria en el proceso

Tal parece que Diodora no pudo terminar de 'entrenarla'

Con lo acontecido habia tratado de darle captura a ese demonio para rendir cuentas al gobierno demoniaco por el posible reinicio de la santa guerra entre las 3 fuerzas biblicas

Este con toda la velocidad posible perseguia a diodora que tomo como rehen a una de sus victimas que habia sido frustrado anteriormente

Iba a llegar tarde por lo que veia como el circulo se mostraba formado por el rubio a punto de irse

Cuando vio que otra figura fue mas rapido que el, sacando ramificaciones de sus brazos y azotando las manos al suelo

[Flora Perecida: Nacimiento Arboreo]

"¿Pero que...?"

Rompiendo el propio circulo de donde ha salido una rama de arbol debajo de los 2 individuos

Mandando a volar a diodora y a asia, la cual estaba amordazada y bien amarrada para que no pudiera escapar

La rubia fue atrapada por el ente que se le adelanto, y a la par llego otro mas, el castaño que la acompañaba momentos antes del ataque de diodora

"Brian, ¡que bueno que estas aquí...!"

Este no respondio, solo se limito a romper con sus manos los amarres y quitarle la mordaza a la rubia

"¡Brian-san...!"

Decia la rubia con alegria, viendo que fue rescatada del rubio que alguna vez confio

Este iba a hablar cuando sintio un fuerte instinto asesino, proveniente de la direccion que salio volando diodora

"Solo pense..."

Se torno la mirada hacia los 4, entre locura y enojo, casi como freed ¿pero mas cuerdo?

"Esto iba a ser facil, escapar con mi amada asia-chan, matar a los guardias que se quedaron con el resto de mi colección..., y ya despues de un 'Exhaustivo entrenamiento' a mi querida asia mostrar al que ha hecho mi vida un infierno"

Con eso, una serpiente azulada ennegrecida salia de su cuerpo y con una mirada de forma sombria del rubio siguio hablando "ahora tendre que..."

[Flora Perecida: Estacas del subsuelo]

Fue interrumpido por el moreno que con sus manos de vuela al suelo hizo que el arbol que saco lanzara muchas de sus raices a manera de lanzas con direccion al rubio desquisiado

"Tu y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente maldito misogino"

Con esto brian empezo a aumentar el ritmo de ataque al rubio

"No creas que se me ha olvidado lo que has hecho sufrir a asia y a las demas doncellas de la iglesia"

Y mientras seguia enviando las estacas a diodora que podia esquivar algunas y otras las cortaba con sus cuchillos

"Asia, por favor cura a issei, y trata de no poner atención a esto, que se pondra feo", diciendole a ella sin voltear

Ella asintio, yendo a curar al castaño que estaba un poco herido del ataque anterior a su persona

El rubio que vio una apertura se abalanzo hacia el moreno, para ser recibido por unos puñetazos por parte de el

Mientras la apariencia del rubio empezo a cambiar, mutando partes de su cuerpo en escamas de poco a poco al igual que estaba cambiando su forma

Le dio un coletazo con la serpiente en su interior haciendo que se alejara de el, mientras vomito sangre por un golpe severo a las costillas que le propino brian

"...¿Pero que carajos?"

*Tosiendo*, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire, la transformacion se volvia mas evidente, con sus manos volviendose mas filosas y con su mandibula agrandandose

"¡¿Como es posible…?!, ¡incluso con el poder de ophis eres muy fuerte...!", decia entrecortado el rubio que en pleno metarmorphosis

Mientras estos estaban peleando entre si, Phiros se reunio con los otros que veian la pelea

"...disculpen ustedes 2..."

Tanto asia como issei se pusieron en guardia

"Tranquilos, no estoy de parte de diodora, en realidad estoy aquí para capturar o neutralizar a el demonio traidor", con esto suavizaron un poco la guardia, "Asi que este es el poseedor de las Reliquias sangrientas..."

"¿Usted sabe sobre el poder de Brian?", pregunto al phiros aun mateniendo la guardia

"Todo el inframundo lo sabe, son aquellas reliquias que no deberian de tener un portador debido a sus condiciones extremas"

"¿Condiciones?, ¿Qué clase de condiciones, emm...?"

Este iba a contestar, pero otro les interrumpio saliendo de su escondite

"Su nombre es Phiros Glasya-Labolas, Heredero de la misma casa y al igual que diodora es otro hermano del maou, no pense que esto fuese a suceder en plena fiesta"

Lo decia el sujeto con un gran cuerpo fornido, viendo como se desarrollaba la pelea entre esos 2, uno atacandolo con cuchillas y la forma de serpiente qjue adopto mientras el otro con el elemento madera iba lanzandose a el a base de golpes fisicos y de varias ramas de todas partes tranatndo de inmovilizarlo sin mucho exito

"Yo tenia una idea que diodora apareceria en un acto de frustracion al perder casi todos sus recursos desde el cateo a la mansion asmodeus, tampoco pense que sabiendo la relacion de algunos demonios de clase alta usted viniera a este tipo de eventos, 'Gran rey' Sairaorg Bael"

'¿Gran Rey?', ese fue el pensamiento de los 2

"Ese es el itulo que porta este hombre, tambien conocido como el primo de Rias Gremory"

"[¡¿Que?!]", fue la expresion de ambos

Fue interrumpida su sorpresa cuando vieron que el moreno iba volando para su direccion

El cual este paro con un arbol su caida, mientras el otro que ya tenia la forma de una lamia macho aparecia de frente, abriendo las fauces para tragarlo entero

Lo logro al zambutirselo de un bocado

"¡No eres tan rudo ahora!, ¡VERDAD!"

[Fe Perdida: Ventisca Abismal]

Con esas palabras, sintio un terrible dolor en su abdomen

"¡¿Que es esto...?!, ¡QUEMAAAAAAA!"

La serpiente se congelo para despues partirse en pedazos de la parte inferior

De esos restos salio el moreno en medio de toda esa escarcha helada

Asi quedaron en 2 extremos casi enfrente de los 4 individuos que tomaron distancia

De un ladobrian con la ropa de arriba destrozada y la de abajo con cortes hechos con cuchillas, y un diodora bastante herido con la parte superior de su cuerpo reptiliano y perdiendo la cabeza

" **Esto no se va a quedar asi..., te eliminare, ¡Te matare a ti y tomare todo lo que es preciado para ti...!"**

Le costaba un poco pero regenero una fraccion de la parte interior que fue destrosado

[Flora Perecida: Jaula de Espinas]

" **Esto..., no..., me..., ¡Detendrá!"**

Pero mientras el rubio trataba regenerarse por completo, brian aprovecho para cambiar de la cruz de espinas al collar de nuevo dañando tolo lo que fuera posible a diodora que se recuperaba a una velocidad mayor a la que el moreno le atacaba

"Eso no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo, se necesitaria una fuerza que la elimine por completo que no pueda dejar rastro, como el poder de la destruccion o el potente ataque de un dragon"

Decia sairaorg, el cual aun con su fuerza se necesitaba poder magico para eliminar de golpe al transformado diodora a polvo, ya que la 'bendicion' deuna diosa dragona solo haria que este siguiera regenerandose

"Poder de dragon...", penso issei en voz alta, hasta que se le prendio un foco

El tenia un plan de contingencia en caso de que sucedia algo en la pelea de raiser, se lo hizo saber draig unos dias antes del partido, donde estos 2 empezaron a comunicarse con mayor frecuencia

Un pacto que habia hecho con anterioridad con otros usuarios, sabe que esto significaba sacrificar algo a cambio como una parte de el, por lo que de ser necesario lo haría para acabar con el encuentro

Irónicamente tiene otra oportunidad de poder hacer el pacto contra un diodora que realmente parece un demonio callejero por la gran mutacion que este se ha implementado

Con esto, se fue directo a la pelea de esos 2 para asistir al moreno

"¡Issei-san, que va a...!", le decia asia al castaño que iba tan rapido como podia, y este sacaba la 'Booster Gear' a la vista

"Voy a ayudarle a Brian a acabar de una vez con ese maldito", decia issei mientras varios [Boost] se pronunciaban del guantelete

En lo que issei iba hacia los otros 2, algunas personas empezaron a llegar al lugar viendo la pelea de los 2 [¿peones?] contra el formalmente diodora

"¡Brian-senpai!", el moreno vio como el castaño le propino un puñetazo al demonio mutado, dejandolo aturdido por unos momentos, "¿recuerda lo que platicamos la otra vez, la de sacrificar mi brazo por un poco del poder de draig?"

"Si, y yo te dije que no era necesario en ese entonces, y no creo que este sea el momento para..."

"Pues hay una forma de poder lograr hacer lo mismo sin que se sacrifique tanto de mi cuerpo..."

"¿Como?", dijo el moreno sorprendido

Evitando un coletazo de un diodora que ya no razonaba

Cambiando a la cruz de espinas para congelar la parte superior de su cara

"Segun draig me ha dicho una forma de poder bajar la pena del trato, si es capaz de absorber con su drenadora a diodora, para despues trasmitirmelo a mi, draig podra aceptar el poder entrante como pago y podre tener por un momento el poder para acabar definitivamente con ese maldito"

"¿Y tu crees que valga la pena?, este cabron es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta", preguntaba el moreno que le dio otro puñetazo a la serpiente e invocaba mas lazos gruesos en un intento de inmovilizarlo

"¡Si!, lo unico que puede acabar con el es un potente ataque dragon, ¡la unica opcion es hacer el contrato ahora!"

"Te advierto que sera muy doloroso, ya que lo que me pides me costara ser una linea directa debido a que sera poder entrante, ¿Estas seguro?"

El asintio, en lo que los 2 evitamos otro coletazo

"Vale, solo no digas que te lo adverti, ni yo estoy seguro de las consecuencias al pasar las energias de alguien mas de esta manera, no es lo mismo que con tu [Transfer] que es de manera remota"

El volvio a asentir

[Flora Perecida: Drenadoras]

La serpiente se retorcia del dolor, y a la par empezaba a encogerse a casi ¾ de su tamaño

'Pa su madre, es mucha energia la que este wey posee', pensaba el moreno recibiendo la potente energia de diodora

"¡Ahi te va issei!"

[Flora Perecida: Desarrollo Biologico]

Dicho eso, aparecieron ramas que sujetaron tanto los pies como las manos del castaño, acto seguido, empezo a recibir dicha energia de golpe, aunque ya tratada de brian

Como de una corriente electrica se tratase, brian se lleva la peor parte de la energia inestable de diodora, mientras la energia ya tratada fue enviada al castaño que su cuerpo empezo a absorberla vorazmente

"Esto es..., ¡Mucha energia!", si espero que hubiera dolor, pero sentia cuando estaba en las ultimas de sorportar el limite de sus [Boost] al no poder soportar tal cantidad de potencia que recorria su pervertido cuerpo

Tomo unos momentos la transferencia, en lo que el moreno mientras con su mano derecha mantenia el traslado de poder absorviendo y tratando de mantener la energia bajo control

Mientras con la izquierda mando lo que podia al castaño que empezo a hacer el pacto

"¡Listo!, ¡ahí voy...!", decia el castaño el cual se ilumino entre verde y rojo por unos momentos

[Booster Gear Scale Mail]

Con esto mencionado de su [sacred gear] el aparecio recubierto con una armadura que le cubria de pies a cabeza

Tomo unos minutos para que la carga estuviese lista

Durante ese tiempo los otros 2 peleaban, mas el moreno lo que trataba era de hacer enfocar su atencion a la serpiente arriesgandose tener 2 reliquias a la vez que puede sobrecargarlo

En lo cual con el poder ya reducido estaba logrando poder inmovilizarlo al perder agilidad y fuerza

"[Quitate Brian lo voy a disparar]"

Decia la voz dentro del traje issei, el cual tenia una energia cargada mas grande que la de un edificio, cortesia del poder robado de diodora

Con esto se alejo, antes de hacer lo siguiente para asegurarse que el rubio deformado se moviera

[Fe Perdida: Cascada Sacra]

Con eso salio una cascada de hielo que inmovilizo lo suficiente a diodora para que no escapara del ataque

[Dragon Shoot]

Una potente esfera de energia salio disparada hacia la serpiente congelada

El moreno apenas y evito el disparo por muy poco

Todos los que estaban ahí, incluidos los presentes y los recien llegados no pensaron que seria de esa magnitud el ataque del castaño, que no solo se llevo el bosque, tambien un par de edificios y una montaña, en lo que se veia en direccion al territorio de los angeles caidos

"Al fin, lo hicimos", issei cayo inconsiente a la vez que su armadura se desintegro

Brian igualmente cayo de rodillas, con su cuerpo ardiendo por la imprudencia de someter esa cantidad de energia por su ser

Sin conocimiento para el lo que parecia una serpiente aparecio momentaneamente recorriendo su cuerpo

 **~Hubo varias reacciones despues de aquel evento**

Indudablemente fue una sorpresa que el dragon gales fuese convertido en un demonio

Mas que el joven que fue objetivo de miradas y rumores que fueron confirmadas, el heroe sangriento igualmente volvia a la faccion demoniaca

Siendo un fuerte shock para muchos presentes que no esperaron ese combate a uno de los traidores del gobierno demoniaco demostrando su habilidad y la primera vez para muchos el poder ver el elemento madera en todo su resplendor

Y un detalle extra que se sintio emanando por un corto tiempo en brian, posiblemente en issei tambien pero fue demasiado pequeño para confirmarlo al 100%

Sin esa serpiente que diodora uso el moreno y el castaño habrian vencido a diodora sin tantos problemas

Sirzechs habia peleado contra ese poder hace cerca de un siglo reconociendo de inmediato esa energia que brian absorbio

Lo cual sono una alerta del cual debia ser atendida de inmediato

Volviendose urgente el tener que hablarlo con las otras 2 facciones biblicas por la entidad que se trataba y con quien diodora tuvo contacto, dando a entender varios sucesos que se han dado por diferentes partes del mundo

Los 2 inconsientes fueron mandados a la mansion gremory siendo atendidos de emergencia, para que una vez esten estables sean regresados al mundo humano por el desastre que se dio en el evento

El plan era que fuesen presentados formalmente por muchas familias, ya que al ser el dragon gales y el 2do heroe sangriento en un futuro podrian tener un fuerte peso con los demonios

Esto seria para asegurar a algunas casas que tuvieran interés y de paso protegerlo de algunos demonios antiguos del consejo de clanes

La intromision de diodora no fue previsto, aun se investiga como se introdujo en la fiesta que si habia una seguirdad alta por haber herederos de las proximas casas

Se tuvo una gran repercusion que 2 demonios de clase baja con una gigantesca potencia eliminaron por completo al rubio por completo

Al menos, parte del plan de llamar la atencion de algunos clanes fue exitoso a pesar de no ser como fue planeado

 **~Con el cabron y el calenturiento cerca de 30 horas despues**

"Pero ahora, que vas a hacer con una mano de dragon"

"No lo se, tal vez pueda hacerlo como cosplay, espera, no funcionara en la escuela..."

Esas son las voces que se escuchaban por el salon

Rias estando a un lado de issei platicando sobre lo que sucedió la noche pasada

Habia unos cuantos sirvientes los cuales solo se dedicaban a observar

"¿Se encuentra mejor, Brian-sama?"

Ese fue uno de ellos el cual se dio cuenta que el moreno apenas despertaba

"Si, ¡demonios!, ese cabron pega duro", decia quejandose un poco

Si penso que koneko golpeaba como mula, diodora le ha superado bastante por sus golpes, coletazos, mordidas y cuchilladas del rubio

"¡Brian!", quiso ver por donde le llamaban ya que seguia un tanto aturdido

Cuando vio por donde provino la voz el mundo se oscurecio mientras creyo ver a una pelirroja abalanzandose a su persona

Con esa fuerza y como no sentia fuerza en su cuerpo para poder soportarlo

Lo mando tirandolo de nuevo de la cama con ella siendo llevada de corbata

Con el plus que no podia respirar por las bolsas de aire

"¡Que bueno que te encuentras bien!", decia rias con lagrimas, aliviada de que el moreno despertara

"¿Brian?", se le hizo extraño que el no le respondiera durante unos segundos

"Ojou-sama lo esta asfixiando", le decia una maid que veia que el moreno cambiaba de a poco su tonalidad de moreno a violeta

Acto seguido aflojo el agarre, sin soltarlo

Sintiendo por sus pechos una jalada de aire que la sacudio

"Aire... Nunca te vayas... de mi lado...", decia brian jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento del cual perdio por las bolsas de aire que salieron durante el choque que este sufrio recientemente

Ya mas recuperado de aire con una pelirroja que no lo solto en el suelo le fue informado de lo que ha sucedido

Diodora esta muerto por completo por el ataque dual de issei y de el

Se cree que ese rubio estaba afiliado con un grupo terrorista, la Khaos Brigade, la serpiente que tenia en su interior proviene de dicha organización el cual le da una 'bendicion' que los vuelve mas fuertes por un lapso de tiempo temporal a manera de estimulante con posibilidad de mutar a quien lo ingiriera

Con lo sucedido es posible que el rumor sea mas real de lo que parece realmente

Surgieron varias reacciones, entre esas el cambio de insistencia de pedirle matrimonio a rias a que intercambiaran sus piezas con las de sus [¿peones?]

Por ultimo, el castaño se encontraba en el hospital y desperto despues de un dia, el moreno tardo 3, esto debido a la cantidad de energia que recorrio por su cuerpo el cual se detecto por un tiempo la energia de esa serpiente

Por insistencia de los maou se trato de retirar esa energia para su estudio y que no lo dañara por posible mutacion

Lo que sucedió es que por mucho que le buscaron mientras estaba inconsciente al parecer su cuerpo absorbio por completo la energia haciéndolo suyo

Por otro lado, rias y compania se encontraban contentos que sus compañeros se encontraban sanos y estables ambos [¿Peones?]

Al igual que issei y brian tambien recibieron regaños por usar ese tipo de poder para vencer a diodora, pero agradecidos de que no pasara la situacion a mayores

En especial asia, la cual sintio que un gran peso de encima se desvanecia de sus hombros

Se sintio muy aliviada que por fin las víctimas de ese rubio podrian descansar en paz

Al menos, las preocupaciones que tenian se pueden ir desvaneciendo, no tendrian que ver asuntos peligrosos por un tiempo, hasta que vuelvan de nuevo por las vacaciones

 **~Por mientras en un cuarto privado con otros seres en el inframundo**

"Debe de ser una broma"

Se estaba llevando una junta cerrada de los 4 maou, con sus respectivas [reinas]

Veian los analisis de ambos sujetos, issei y brian

El de issei les impacto su adn que antes en diagnosticos posteriores daba como resultado en dividendos que dan el 100% de su codigo genetico genero los siguientes resultados

50% Demonio y 50% Dragon Puro

Pensaron que tal vez fue por el trato con el dragon gales, pero por el testimonio de la platica que hubo de los involucrados con los presentes hizo que fuera dudoso, en especial por ese tema del adn puro de dragon si la unica manera seria de tenerlo de un dragon antiguo

Sera usuario de la [Booster Gear] mas como el dragon celestial esta desde hace tiempo sellado en el artilugio no es posible proporcionarle una escencia tan pura sin convertirle como minimo medio cuerpo

Cuando con el trato solo le dio parte de su mano, y del resto del brazo una epidermis de dragon que no se diferenciaba de uno normal al menos que lo veas muy de cerca y lo toques

Con el del moreno no sabian que decir realmente por sus resultados:

15% Humano, 20% Angel, 20% Demonio, 20% Dragon Puro, 25% Desconocido

[¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!]

Fue la reaccion de los que se encontraban, y eso no era todo

Aunque tiene su derecho de reaccionarse, uno de los problemas viene con el adn de angel

[ADN de angel]

Tendria sentido si fuese de caido, pero esto confirmaria algo que no tendria sentido alguno

El tener adn de angel significaba que brian seria una especie de Chico Milagroso, de esos escasos seres humanos que cuando 'supuestamente' tienen relaciones con los angeles, lo cual solo es un rumor, al haber un humano mitad angel de inmediato la iglesia los intercepta para tenerlos bajo sus fuerzas

Lo de dragon puro en el seria que probablemente debido al absorber esa energia en el de diodora, y mandarlo a issei, este recibio de lleno el propio poder y al castaño recibio la energia dragonica, haciendo que el e issei se volviesen PseudoDragon/MitadDragon

Ademas del 25% de adn restante que no se pudo detectar con certeza de donde provenia

Cuando a ajuka se le entrego los resultados del juego empezo a investigar de inmediato la falla de ese [peon] que muto de esa forma, mas luego

Se dio cuenta de algo muy grave, ese miedo infundado por el malfuncionamiento de su pieza se hizo realidad, solo que no esperaron para nada lo que verian a continuacion

Brian Castro

Afiliación: Rias Gremory

Pieza: [Rey, **M** ]

Con esto hubo un silencio sepulcral

Si bien se sabe que se existen esas piezas que dificilmente se crean

Pero nadie, ADSOLUTAMENTE NADIE puede portar una pieza Rey, estas son por mucho las mas poderosas que existen

Tanto porque los demonios se podrian pelear por el que lo posea por la gigantesca energia que esta pieza emanaba

Nadie podria sobrevivir al que este se uniera con la pieza ya que le explotaria, seria incapaz de usar magia de por vida, quedaria en un coma vegetal o solo siendo lo mas cerca un humano muy longevo, las posibles 4 consecuencias que posiblemente tendria mas de una o las 4

Y eso que ajuka tenia una gran precaucion cada vez que salia una esta era confiscada para evitar ese suceso y asi una lucha de poder entre demonios

Pero la respuesta era mas que clara

De verdad... Rias Gremory tenia la suerte del diablo

Poseia no solo al que tiene 3 de las 4 Reliquias Sangrientas, tambien al unico ser vivo que puede soportar en su interior una pieza de ese calibre el cual otros moririan por solo manipularla muy ligeramente su energia en su cuerpo

Es casi como una bendicion para los demonios, y maldicion para el que lo posea

Y tomando en cuenta una peor consecuencia que nadie se imagino, es la primera vez que se presenta una pieza de [Rey] mutada, si ya es peligrosa, esto lo esta volviendo aun mucho mas

Con esto quedo claro lo que se tiene que hacer

Manipular la informacion de brian acerca de su pieza es lo mas vital en este momento encubrirla con informacion falsa es lo primordial

Por lo que es importanter dar a entender que es una reina mutada

Mientras el idear un plan para poder subirle de rango a clase media como minimo

Si que ha ganado meritos por lo que ha sucedido estos meses pero aun no es suficiente para que legalmente fuese promovido

Ademas de necesitar mayores motivos sin arriesgarse a que la naturaleza de brian que tienen hasta el momento se exponga, ya que al ser ahora un punto de vista por el inframundo demoniaco tarde o temprano se sabra de su pieza, por lo que necesitara tener un rango alto para evitar influencias que sean dañinas al moreno y a quienes le rodean, sin importarles estar bajo uno de los clanes mas importantes desde la guerra civil

En si los 4 tienen sus propias razones para ocultarlo

Sirzechs porque es parte de la nobleza de su hermana, y la condicion del castaño en la relacion amistosa que tiene con el moreno, asi como las reliquias sangrientas

Serafall por tanto la condicion del castaño con el, asi como este puede ser su posible cuñado, aunque va a ver lo segundo para otro dia, es mas importante que nadie tenga en sus manos al que ha podido hasta el momento tener una pieza de suma importancia bajo control

Ajuka por otro lado, si bien sabia de los riesgos de esa pieza debia de ser lo mas protegido lo antes posible

Asi como mantener en secreto los resultados del adn de brian por unos 'normales', aunque si esta sorprendido del gran control de sus energias internas que tiene, siendo estas vitales para evitar que su cuerpo explote por su propia energia

Sintio un poco de tristeza por lo de su hermano, pero muy poco, casi inexistente

Diodora recibio lo que el se merecia

Por ultimo Falbium estaba de acuerdo con los 4 en cuanto que hacer con el moreno

En parte agradecido por mantener a salvo a uno de sus hermanos, ya que en una investigacion previa el era uno de los objetivos a matar marcado por diodora

No estaba de acuerdo en que este no fuese sellado como el alfil de rias

Pero como se volvio muy conocido en la fiesta solo quedaba contar con la ayuda de algunos conocidos para alejar tanto como pudiera la atencion al moreno de algunas personas que serian muy peligrosas en algunos cargos altos del gobierno demoniaco

Ya que las consecuencias llegarian desde matrimonios arreglados con otras para 'fortalecer las filas de los demonios' a casi extorsion, secuestro y posible asesinato

Dicho esto, no se diria nada de lo que se hablo en la junta hasta nuevo aviso que rias y el resto estuvieran en territorio gremory para poder analizar su cuerpo de mejor manera sin llamar demasiado la atencion, y darle un seguimiento mas apropiado a su caso

Solo no esperaban que algo malo sucediese durante estos 2 meses de clases que les quedan

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Con esto, se acaba el arco de los phenex, por consiguiente, seguira el de las espadas y kokabiel

En un resumen rapido, brian le fue otorgado por ultima voluntad unos objetos que resultan ser unos de los mas reconocidos por su uso en la divina comedia

(Un poco del juego de Dante´s Inferno pero a mi estilo)

Se sabe que la pieza defectuosa que se fue directamente en el pecho de brian ha sido una pieza del [rey], que de no ser por el sellado oportuno de rias y sona en esa noche es muy probable que medio kuoh como minimo hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra

En otras noticias, se da casi un termino con el asunto de diodora al igual con el de raiser, uno perdiendo la totalidad de sus sirvientes con excepciones y el otro con 3 y surgiendo de el una fuerte depresion al perder de una manera completa en el juego

Añadiendo el adn que no se pudo reconocer del todo

¿Qué sorpresas esperan para los demonios de Kuoh?

Ya se vera en el arco de las excalibur´s

Añado, esta es la reescritura del arco 2, con lo que recuerdo que reescribire y subire esta historia por arcos, para que no me de flojera que sea de capitulo en capitulo

 **~Cada accion, tiene una reaccion, depende de nosotros que tipo de reacción se llevara a cab%# &$/**


	8. Capitulo 8: Un Caballero Solitario

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde unos cuantos dias posteriores: Me lleva la Diabla, ¡Literalmente!]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 3: Choque sentimental con caídos incluidos]**

 **[Arco 3: Choque sentimental, con caídos incluidos: Capitulo 8: Un Caballero Solitario]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin creer que el sans esta de mii fighter]**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Ha pasado un par de semanas desde el fiasco de la fiesta y del evento del cual dio a conocer el regreso del dragon gales y el portador de las reliquias sangrientas, de una forma que nadie se imagino

Desde el punto de vista de rias hasta ella dijo que es mejor estar por un tiempo aquí en el mundo humano ya recuperados parcialmente de nuestras heridas partimos de inmediato a kuoh

Por 2 razones importantes fue la partida del inframundo de forma apresurada

La mas obvia ha sido el ataque que realice en conjunto con issei, ese [dragon shoot] potenciado fue tan potente que no solo elimino de la faz del inframundo a deidora, sino tambien fue tan fuerte que pudo romper una seccion de la barrera de defensa de los angeles caidos de su parte del inframundo

No destruyo por suerte ese ataque edificios mportantes ni resulto gente herida, no obstante se llevaron un fuerte susto los caidos al ver la barrera de magia de su lado ser destruida de esa manera

La otra que ha sido mas por seguridad es lo que presisamente hicimos, el asesinato de uno de los hermanos de los maou, sin contar que tambien es un heredero de su clan a pesar de ser un traidor

Si bien es cierto que un peon puede vencer a un rey, que un par de clase baja hayan vencido a uno de clase alta de esa manera y con muchos ojos siendo testigos dio un fuerte impacto

Por lo que no volveriamos sino hasta las vacaciones en donde es obligatorio para nosotros ir al inframundo, es mas por que rias debe de hacer sus deberes como heredera de su casa mas que nada y su sequito debe de estar donde ella este en todo momento

Unos dias posteriores de regresar, los dias se volvieron tranquilos para todos nosotros

En las mañanas y en horas de cocina le ayudo a asia a experimentar sabores tanto de su tierra natal como del mundo ya siendo ella alguien que ha vivido recluida durante toda su vida

Debo decir que empieza a demostrar un talento para la cocina, despues de un tiempo ella puede preparar alimentos sencillos o un poco elaborados ya sin mucha dificultad

Normalmente cocinamos en la cocina del club, por que al ir muy temprano a entrenar no da tiempo de hacer algo para la mañana en el departamentp, yo mas al tener esa costumbre de pararme a las 5 de la mañana sin la necesidad de tener que recorrer mucho tiempo para llegar a tiempo a la academia

En la cocina, cada quien tiene su propia alacena que guarda sus cosas ya sea para comer o para alguna bebida

Por ejemplo, koneko tiene una alacena para ella misma, con diferentes tipos de dulces, claro que nadie se atreve a tomarlos sin permiso sino sufririan la ira albina

Otra alacena pequeña es la de akeno, con diferentes tipos de hierbas para el te

En mi caso, y por mi condicion de comer como hoyo sin fondo, no tengo solo una sino mas de una hilera equivalente a 4 alacenas de diferentes ingredientes ademas de tener mi propio refrigerador donde guardo productos pedecederos como yogures y carnes para mi

En algun punto al estar cocinando me volvi el cocinero oficial del club/sequito, ya que normalmente son rias y akeno las encargadas de dicha tarea, y no voy a mentir que saben lo que hacen

Yo sigo preguntandome aun el por que me habian preguntado tan repentinamente y por ese cambio de actitud, no se los demas pero antes al usar la cocina tanto rias, akeno y koneko me miraban muy fijamente al momento de preparar mis alimentos de cada dia

 **~FlashBacking**

Habia pasado casi 2 semanas desde lo ocurrido en el inframundo

Aun tengo prohibido a mi hacer contratos por un tiempo ya que los circulos magicos no estan soportando mi energia, parece que fue mala idea absorber la energia de diodora y esta haciendo un poco de estrago en mi cuerpo, al contrario de todo, tal parece que issei se vuelve mas fuerte que antes, aun no me llega al nivel de cuerpo a cuerpo pero se esta acercando...

Y estoy en una especie de auditoria del cual el propio gobierno demoniaco esta investigandome, por lo que hasta que se resuelva ese tema tanto yo como issei no haremos contratos por un tiempo con ese fuego artificial que hicimos

Lo unico que si me entere es de una cosa, la guardiana de asia, envageline, fue una de las victimas de diodora, de hecho, es la misma mujer que salio en el video del dia que el rubio llego a kuoh con el asunto de los angeles caidos

Lo se por que despues de la fiesta el mismo phiros del cual es la caballero de este fue a hacer unas preguntas al palacio gremory, y que cuando estaba inconsiente se tuvo un emocional encuentro entre las 2, ya que asia toma a envageline como una hermana mayor

Lo que hacia mas en el club seria de puro ocio, ya que mis entrenamientos eran en la mañana

'y ese, olor...'

Estaba por irme, cuando me llego un olor muy rancio

Por poco vomitaba

Ya que no solo mi cuerpo, tambien mis sentidos se alteraron, y mucho

Por lo que, por medio del olfato, segui el olor, hasta dar en la cocina, vi lo que habia ahí, una sopa, de que tipo, no se, pero olia muy mal

Pense, 'a lo mejor tiene mal aroma pero buen sabor' como el durian que para mi desgracia tuve ese olor en mi por 3 semanas, por lo que saque una cuchara pequeña y prove un poco

…

Casi me Guacareo dentro de la olla, ¡Esta horrible!

Pensaba en tirarlo, pero, no se que se me vino a la mente, que surgio la idea, ¿Por qué no arreglarlo?

Yo detesto tirar la comida por lo que he comido durante mi infancia, ya que es sagrada y no muchos luego se benefician de esto

Y si bien sabia mal, creo poder arreglarla, creo...

 ***Insert Ost ~ Souped Up ~ Ratatouille**

No lo pense 2 veces, me lave las manos para prepararme a arreglarla

'En que estare pensando...', me pregunte en lo que quitaba todo lo que me interrumpia y poniendolo en el fregadero

Le baje un poco la flama, estaba alta para ese... ¿caldo?

Acto seguido fui a ver que tantas especias o liquidos habia en la nevera

Por suerte tenemos gran variedad, empece a oler y probar un poco de todo, al igual que la sopa, un sorbo pequeño, para no vomitar y ver que le faltaba

Con eso vi que tenia mucha sal, mas muchos ingredientes espesos, en vez de sopa, parecia pure, pero no del bueno, con vino y ¿azucar?, tengo un paladar muy raro...

Con esto, le vertí leche y un poco de nata, mientras se mesclaba, vi puerros, corte algunas cebolletas y las pongo, creo que le iran bien

Para buena suerte, habia un poco de pollo con su caldo, el pollo lo deje a un lado, poniendo parte de su caldo en la sopa, ya estaba agarrando mejor consistencia, y sabor

Vi cebolla morada unas papas, ajo y pimienta en bola, aprovechando mi fuerza, los corte y los deje como pure, saltenandolos en un sarten para que se cocieran y de ahí a la sopa,esta empezo a oler mejor

Lo empece a mover integrándolos, el vapor empezaba a salir de la olla, definitivamente estaba mejor que antes, le dio otra probada, definitivamente es un gran cambio que el de hace un rato...

Solo le faltaba un toque mas, las ramas de la cebolleta, los puerros, pulverizandolo con las manos para hacerlo casi polvo como de un fuerte concentrado se tratase con ajo

 ***Fin Ost**

'listo, ya esta...', y en efecto, sabe muchisimo mejor que lo que imagine

Con esto me retire una vez que termine lavando los trastes que dejaron en el fregadero por la puerta del sur

Solo que desde la otra puerta del pasillo se quedo viendo el sequito de reojo, ellos sabian que el moreno sabia cocinar, mas no penso que le haria algo a la sopa arruinada

Ellos de antemano ya sabian que estaba mal, pues fue issei que sin querer tiro la mitad de la sopa en el fregadero, y para arreglarlo puso lo que habia a su alcance, vino, media bolsa de sal y azucar, aceite, y otras cosas que encontro para evitar algun regaño por su descuido

Y por supuesto, este confeso cuando los demas probaron un poco, incluso pensaron que fue una cosa provocada por akeno, ya que ella lo preparo en primer lugar escupiendolo de golpe...

Decian, '¡Sabemos que eres S&M pero no lo seas con nosotros!' ese fue la expresion general de ellos hacia la susodicha que igualmente estaba extrañada por el sabor de su sopa

Con eso issei fue mandado como voluntario obligado por el mal sabor de boca que le dejo a todos, para ver que tal quedo el merjurje de brian, podra oler bien, mas eso no significa que estuviese bueno

El con nerviosismo se acerco, tomo la cuchara, y poniendo expresion de, 'diganle a mis padres que los quiero, y que borren el historial del navegador' dirijido a los demas, lo probo de un sorbo

Clara fue su expresion de que no se murio, incluso disfrutaban de ese potaje, incluso tenia...¿Placer?

Por medio de este orden ya que no entendieron si la expresion de issei era por su perversion, por valentia, voluntariado y cobardia siendo las 3 reglas (de la mas valiente a la mas sacatona), la fueron provando asi, akeno, kiba, asia, koneko y rias al ultimo, para no morir envenenados si es que de verdad el sabor tenia efecto retardado

Para sorpresa de todos, no fue el caso, no solo habia sido arreglada de verdad sabia muy bien que por cada cucharada que tomaban de la olla se deleitaban, y parecian que gemian en conjunto

Sin darse cuenta, acabaron con lo que habia en la olla entre todos, incluso se tuvieron que ir de inmediato por sus contratos, ya que no se habian dado cuenta que ya llevaban cerca de una hora de que recibian pedidos de sus clientes

 **~FlashReturning**

Desde ese dia, me han pedido que los ayude en la cocina, por mi no me molesta, cocinar me tranquiliza en cierto modo, aparte de escuchar musica, o jugar un poco

Ademas, gracias a los consejos de algunos de los chefs que me hice amigos de la mansion Gremory, estos me dan unos consejos a la hora de preparar la comida, lo cual se los agradezco mucho

En cuanto a mi cuerpo en este dia, ya esta estabilizándose otra vez, aunque debo admitir, realmente sufri con el poder transmitido de diodora, aun me duelen bastante algunos musculos punsandome por todo el cuerpo

Es mas, incluso rompia todo lo que tocaba, vasos, platos, hasta la mesa y 2 puertas desde la perilla o el borde

Tuve que estar completamente inmovil por 3 dias, para evitar hacerle daño a alguien mas, el 1ro fue issei, cuando solo queria usarlo para recargarme y levantarme, y le disloque el hombro en el proceso

Ahora ya siento mi cuerpo bien, pero a veces, siento que se descontrola, le pregunte a Grayfia cuando me hizo el diagnostico, ella me dijo que es pasajero, por la cantidad descontrolada que recorre mi cuerpo

Pero, por alguna razon, siento que es mas que eso, en especial por la expresión preocupada que mostraba, ya le sacare la sopa luego, incluso si eso me conlleva a quedar congelado de pies a cabeza

En estos dias, se acercaba el festival de deportes, en el que los clubs hacian diferentes tipos de actividades, en nuestro caso, seria el beisbol, los quemados y el tennis

Natacion queda descartada ya que algunos de nosotros no sabia nadar, de basquetbol, se cancelo por andar haciendo reparaciones en la cancha, de futbol posiblemente no por las condiciones del clima, ya que se ha estado por llover mucho

Y aparte, entrenabamos, por cosas, para saber algo del deporte ya que algunos no lo han jugado en su vida

Lo segundo es debido a controlar nuestra fuerza durante los juegos deportivos, en especial yo

Ya que, nosotros basicamente somos como si fueramos atletas profesionales si nos comparamos con humanos, siendo en cierta forma superiores en los aspectos, por ello, debemos medir nuestra fuerza para no llevarnos a alguien de corbata por error

Tambien por ello se mide el numero de jugadores que ingresan, ya que, es para tener un balance de equipos, para que este sea equitativo

Empezando por el beisbol

No era tan dificil, por mi parte, debido a las reacciones indebidas del cuerpo, al estar en bateo me tocaba estar en el jardin con asia, ya que por el batazo, o rompo el bat, o mando la pelota hasta Brazil, o algun lugar de asia, y otros continentes

O estar de catcher, atrapando la bola, por que, nombre, estando de lanzador, pobre de aquel que este de catcher, incluso se hizo la prueba con koneko para recibir la bola

La pobre fue lanzada a la red, me disculpe despues de eso, y eso que no lo lance con fuerza, tuve que ir a desatorarla por que quedo bastante amarrada entre la red y recibi un golpe en el abdomen por ello, me lo tengo bien merecido

Tambien veia a rias muy animada, desde lo de la fiesta y lo de la victoria contra raiser, ha cambiado su actitud un poco, si bien gano el encuentro ella me confeso sentirse muy inutil en el partido

Asi como el estado en el que nos encontramos despues de lo de diodora quedando gravemente lastimados por solo usar nuestro poder sin estar listos, asi que la he visto esforzarse mas

De entre esas cosas, en si, tambien me he desquitado con ella, como dijo que queria ser mas fuerte, aparte de que la puse a entrenar con nosotros, no como apoyo moral, sino como verdadero entrenamiento, le puse lo mismo que a issei, bueno no tan manchado, solo la mitad

El cual tiene que ver con troncos gruesos, llantas de tractor, mecates de ¼ de metro de anchura y cubetas de agua, estas ultimas son para los que se desmayen

Obviamente no se tiene el entrenamiento parejo para cada quien

A issei, por ser un tipo el cual va a ser en un futuro un individuo muy poderoso, a el le doy un entrenamiento mas duro, el mismo que yo, me empezo a llamar loco, pero es por nuestro bien, por mi parte para tener mejor control de mi cuerpo, y de issei, por que al tener un dragon en su interior, como los pokemon, estos son muy tardios en entrenar, pero una vez ya bien niveleado, sera una fuerza imparable

Lo digo por los traumas de vietnam creados por Cynthia, maldito Garchomp que me vencio cerca de 18 veces, en ese tiempo

Y hablando de dragones, esto tambien fue directo a saji que esta entrenando con nosotros, se reunio despues de lo del juego cntra raiser, entre el e issei tomaban el mismo programa, aun si le prohibia a issei el uso de la 'Booster Gear', le costaba mas a saji, pero con esa diferencia de nivel no se echaba atras

De asia no fue tan raudo ya que ha mejorado gradualmente su condicion fisica, incluso ya ha empezado a tropezar menos

Al tener mejor condicion fisica ha podido aguantar grandes cantidades del uso de su sacred gear, antes demostrado en el rating game, aguantaba casi media hora, ahora, llega a la hora, cansada despues de poner tanta energia, pero con una mayor eficiencia

Me siento un poco mal cuando la veo despues del entrenamiento, toda cansada, me da un llegue al corazon, y tambien debido a eso se esta quedando en mi cuarto para descansar entre los 2 por lo exhausto que quedamos

Kiba y koneko no participan en los entrenamientos, al menos con nosotros, pero si me han dicho que estan fortaleciendo los puntos debiles que encontraron durante la pelea y la fiesta que les dio una alerta de mejorar sus habilidades de forma inmediata

Kiba entrena con su resistencia fisica y poder de embate con la espada, y koneko mas al tratar de hacer golpes mas rapidos y efectivos y no pegarse tanto en seguir a la regla los movimientos aprendidos deartes marciales que sabe

Tambien akeno no se junta si es la que jure que seria la primera en unirse, conociendo su disfrute al dolor

Esto es porque ayuda administrativamente a rias para que esta si asista a los entrenamientos y no tome de escusa que tiene trabajo en el club ademas de estar ayudando a rias por las consecuencias que hubo al romper el matrimonio arreglado con rias

Me gustaria que tratara de fortalecerse fisicamente, ya que siendo una reina, si bien no voy a debatir nada de su poder magico, y la velocidad que esta posee al ponerse facilmente detrás mio, al ser muy fuerte deberia de mejorar su combate cuerpo a cuerpo, se lo comente hace tiempo, dijo que hallaría la forma de arreglar eso

Con rias, nombre, si me desquite de varias cosas que ella me debia como dios manda por medio de su entrenamiento, en especial por lo de asia, aun no se me olvida cabrona

Se que la convenciste con esa habilidad tuya que tienes para manipular a las personas, asi como el intento de violacion que casi sufro por parte de ella

Claro que fue hasta el punto que, si a rias le decian el demonio del entrenamiento, yo era su sargento bastardo por ser mas eficaz que ellla

Es como ella me describio al ponerla a hacer ejercicio con nosotros 3, asi de raudo estaba el asunto, no podia alegar mas debido a que le propuse tener el mismo programa que yo, esta acepto sin saber en lo que se metia...

Despues de ese dia, volvio a su anterior programa, sintio el que tanto issei, como saji y yo muy pesado, literalmente cayo rendida terminando la ultima serie, siendo akeno la que se la llevo para descansar, e insinuadome ponerle el mismo 'castigo' que a ella con una sonrisa que practicamente me decia 'Por favor'

Aun asi, ella no tiene nada para quejarse, rias dijo que queria ser mas fuerte, pues lo sera, por que, aparte que yo no voy a permitir que se quede atrás en cuestion de fuerza fisica

Y que se apoye mucho en el poder de la destruccion como lo hizo en el partido, por esto, es la que mas sufre en ese sentido, pero ya lo dice el dicho, si no duele, no sirve

Ademas de que cuando ella domine su programa, se pondra al corriente con nosotros, por lo que esfuerzate, que esto solo acaba de empezar, la venganza se sirve fria

~kehehe

Claro que, naturalmente por eso, luego se queda poco dormida cuando terminan las clases, o cuando es noche de contratos

Se penso que, esto solo iba a ser uno de esos dias normales, en los que alguna madre o causa sobrenatural se propagara en todo su esplendor como la locura de estos 3 ultimos meses

Pero que equivocado estaba...

Empezando por yuuto, el cual se le empezo a ir su mente desde hace un dia

Si no mal recuerdo, ayer se tuvo una reunion en la casa de issei, ya que el club se encontraba bajo limpieza

Yo no asisti, debido a que fui a ver unos componentes en venta del contacto de una conocida de la hermana de un primo de un tecnico el cual es el dueño de esos componentes

Para comprarlos y asi, fabricar mi propio pc, no es dificil, solo se debe saber como armarlo y sacarle todo el provecho posible

Según issei, aparte que vieron el reporte mensual conmigo quedando en ultimo debido a que no realizo por ahora contratos, ya que usualmente quedo en 2do o 1ro por los contratos que realizo, que sacaron su álbum de fotos, por parte de su madre

Debio de ser muy chistoso, debi de haber asistido...

Tal parece que ha empezado por una foto que vio kiba en el album

Le pregunte si me lo mostraba otro dia, dijo que mañana me lo traia

Incluso en este momento no esta prestando atencion, apenas y bateo la pelota que le fue lanzada

"¡Kiba concéntrate!"

"¿Ah?, perdón, no estaba prestando atención"

"Yuuto, ¿Qué tienes?, Has estado actuando muy raro últimamente, es como si no fueras tú"

"Lo siento..."

Esa fue la conversacion de issei y yuuto, este ultimo con una mirada perdida, y a veces riendo sin ningun motivo

Puede que no lo parezca, pero, ya he visto ese tipo de expresion antes...

 **~Unas horas despues...**

Ya era hora de la comida, cada quien en esta ocasión tuvimos comidas separadas, me sente cerca de issei y sus conyuges, solo cerca, no estuve en su conversacion

Aunque vi como ellos 2 molaban a issei con rumores falsos de el con el club

Todo bien, bueno, issei se encabronaba con los otros 2, hasta que llegaron a ese punto

En el cual me emparejaban con asia, todo normal, hasta cuando llegaron la parte sobre un trio conmigo e issei

Despues de eso, 'de alguna manera que nadie sospecho, excepto asia e issei que vieron lo que hice', les cayo a esos 2 una gran cantidad de hojas de un arbol cercano

Parecian esos 2 enterrados en montañas de hojarasca, todo con un poco de manipulacion magica en el arbol con la mano izquierda apoyada

Con esto me fui de ahí, con los otros 2 siguiendome a mis espaldas, mientras los otros 2 sacaban sus cabezas del monton de hojas encima, tratando de entender que acaba de pasar

Se vio por una lista ya en el club los distintos equipos, ya que se dividen en 2, los equipos según los clubs y los equipos según las clases

En especial por que es por obligacion que cada uno este en un club el alumnado, yo era la excepcion entre una muy pequeña minoria de alumnos ya que a mi no me interesaba ello, y los demas por diversas cuestiones, ya sean de salud, tiempo, ocupacion, o si eras el trio pervertido

Se vio que en la lista, seguia el siguiente equipo...

En resumen, gremory vs sitri, campo de batalla, quemados

Esto no va a salir bien...

Antes de la masacre, digo, del juego amistoso de los quemados, sucedió la rivalidad de ambas, en un juego de tenis

Rias y Akeno vs Sona y Tsubaki, sique habia una gran cantidad de gente en las gradas, si no fuésemos de la ORC, en vez de estar en 1ra fila estariamos hasta atrás, casi por donde esta los barandales

Por supuesto me saque de onda debido a que tiraban la bola y la golpeaban con poder demoniaco, pero luego koneko me explico que como somos los unicos que veiamos esto de esa manera, el aura magica, no habria problema

Asi que con eso, solo disfrute el partido, el cual ambas no querian ceder

"¡Kaichouuuuu!, ¡Por favor ganaaa!"

"¡Buchouuuuu, tú puedes hacerlo!"

Esos eran los gritos de ambos, saji con una bandera del consejo estudiantil ondeandolo a todos lados, issei echandole porras a rias, el cual nos dio una bandana que nos representa como la ORC

Yo solo estaba tranquilo, bueno, con una corneta de plastico que consegui y uniendome a la porra con issei, y poniendole una gorra de la ORC a Yuuto que no prestaba atencion, nomas me falto la matraca para hacer mas ruido pero esa si no la pude conseguir pero le di un silbato a issei

Si estas en roma, has lo que los romanos, ¿digo no?

Al final, ellas quedaron empatadas en 1er lugar, el partido duro tanto que se decidio dejarlo asi, incluso por su fuerza se rompieron las raquetas, en especial la de rias, que se rompio mas facilmente, parece que el entrenamiento da sus frutos de poco a poco

Aquí si vi que se mancharon como no tienen idea en la final de los juegos de quemados

Esto empezo mientras yo me quede en la banca siendo el suplente, no participaba por mi fuerza que no controlaba y podria mandar pelotas que atravezaran las paredes, y si se demostro

La segunda, es que como yo no estaba, issei si

No se equivoquen, si bien el ya se ha estado comportando mucho mejor aun tiene su reputacion el cual no ha cambiado mucho, ya no lo odian tanto, aun asi, se aprovechan de cualquier oportunidad para sacarlo, de todos los integrantes de la ORC solo se enfocaban en el que lo quieren fusilar

Por suerte, y debido a los entrenamientos que hemos tenido el los esquivaba como en camara lenta, incluso, por andar concentrados en el no se fijaban los demas equipos y eran muy fácilmente eliminados por nosotros, bueno, por ellas, no entraba a los juegos

Hasta ese momento que nos toco contra el consejo en la final, ahí si ya chupo faros issei, esto debido a que entre el encuentro, sona, no se sin querer la verdad, le dio un potente pelotazo que le dio a issei en sus zonas nobles

Como era un partido escolar, si habia casa llena, por lo que casi toda la audiencia alabo a la kaichou de sodomisar a la bestia como estando en un estadio de futbol

 **(*Insert Meme Ost ~ Pokemon Sword & Shield Gym Leader Last Pokemon)**

Esto solo causo la furia por parte de la ORC

En especial por una razon, aparte de que se llevaron a issei a otro lado para que lo curaran con koneko y asia, kiba se quedo en la banca, debido a que el fue el blanco inicial del pelotazo

La parte donde chupo faros fue cuando me hicieron entrar

Se veia con cierto terror por parte del consejo que yo este en la cancha al igual que media academia se silencio por un breve momento

Eso solo significaba lo moleta que estaba rias, por mi parte, una parte de mi decia "A ver si asi le baja su calentura, ya le llego su karma al wey", debido a que se le anda subiendo de tono las acciones a ese castaño, por otra parte, "Ella ahora si se mancho, no merecia sufrir, tanto...", se muy bien que issei y sona no se llevan, mas no era como para darle esa 'ejecucion publica'

Solo opte por lo mas sencillo, si alguien me lanzaba la pelota, la atrapaba, asi para sacarlo del juego, sin tener que fusilar a alguien en el proceso lo cual suspiraron de alivio las chicas del consejo al ver que me apiadaba de ellas

Siguio el plan de juego asi hasta que quedamos 2, akeno y yo vs saji, el otro temblando de miedo, se hizo un silencio sepulcral en el lugar, estando los 2 atentos al movimiento de saji

Aunque me distraje, esto por que seguia viendo a yuuto con la mirada aun perdida, pero esta vez, con sus ojos vacios

 **[¡Smash!]**

Se oyo un fuerte golpe resonando por el salon, seguido de uno menor

El orden fue, saji concentrando su energia en la bola, me impacto, y akeno viendo que este bajo la guardia aprovecho para sacarlo tambien

Siguio el silencio, en especial por que no senti el impacto

[¡El Club de Investigación de lo Oculto gana!]

Fue lo que dijo el interlocutor por los altavoces, aun asi, todos aun esperaban alguna reaccion de dolor o algo del moreno, No hubo ninguno

Y eso que recibio el mismo ataque bajo que issei, en sus partes nobles, pero ni se inmuto, y personalmente, el moreno penso que le dieron en la cadera

 ***Chasqueo** , le chasque los dedos a kiba, para ver si reaccionaba, ***Aplauso** , con eso si reacciono

"¿Sigues vivo?"

"¿eh?"

"Andas muy ido últimamente, ya es preocupante"

"Si, no se preocupe brian-san, no es nada..."

Con eso, solo me le quede viendo, dando un suspiro y empezar a agarrar mis cosas

"¿Te encuentras bien?", pregunto la peliroja preocupada

"Si rias, ¿Por que?"

"¿Acaso no sabes lo que te acaba de pasar?", dijo sona que aun esperaba una reaccion de dolor, incluso saji que estaba escribiendo su obituario

"¿Como que?", no les entendi, lade la cabeza de un lado

 **[¡ACABAS DE RECIBIR UN PELOTAZO ENTRE LAS PIERNAS!]**

Fue el grito general del lugar exasperados que no hubo reaccion alguno

"¿A poco?, si ni senti casi nada, pense que me dieron en un costado o algo..."

Dije sacudiendome un poco el pantalon, inconsientemente moviendo mi miembro del cual muchos lo vieron poco remarcado

Con eso, hubo un gran shock por parte de todos los presentes, mas las chicas que confirmaron las sospechas de Aika

Desde ese dia, agarraron la mayoria de los hombres de la escuela como el santo patron de kuoh, el gran onii-sama a muy de su orgullo y pesar, las chicas simplemente no podian verlo directamente sin sonrojarse

Esto hizo caer de forma comica al moreno despues de enterarse de eso

 _ **~Unos minutos despues...**_

"¿Sobrevivira?"

"Eso espero, no puedo darme el lujo de que falte uno de los mios en sus labores del consejo"

"...realmente los traes ni en sol ni en sombra"

Podia ver a saji siendo cargado de forma encamillada por Rukuro y Meguri sufriendo de la misma forma que issei del cual fue curado por 'ahi' con ayuda de asia por medio de la cadera

Por alguna razon senti gran molestia pensando que ese issei se aprovecharia de ella, lo bueno es que no sucedió nada, ahora si que koneko me lo confirmo

"...que..¿Que estas haciendo?"

Me pregunto sona al ponerle la mano en la frente

"lo estas haciendo de nuevo, estas trabajando de mas"

Se puede decir que ya nos 'conocemos', la mayor parte del tiempo ha sido en mis castigos por las peleas que he provocado, mas al estar con ella casi como ser un miembro extra del consejo estudiantil empiezas a conocer a las personas sus reacciones a ciertas cosas

Cuando ella se va casi hacen fiesta en secreto las chicas del consejo relajandose de mejor manera, ella las tiene con una fuerte disciplina

O que se toman muy rarament horas de descanso para despejarse, de lo cual han aumentado mas con el pasar de los 2 años en la academia

Ella era muchisimo mas estricta, y no iba a dudar en expulsarme desde el incidente de los delincuentes, el viejo beni me saco de apuro bastante tiempo en donde le llamaron por mis 'incidentes'

Ella retrocedio unos pasos, no se si soy yo pero parece que se sonrojo

"Ya te lo habia dicho antes, se que tenemos horario ajustado sabiendo que somos demonios, mas no puedes trabajar hasta caer rendida diariamente, no es buena para la salud, podria pasar como lo que ocurrio en la noche del festival del año pasado"

"Si..., lo siento, hemos estado aun haciendo el papeleo de lo sucedido hace meses con los caidos y los exiliados ya que no los han pedido con urgencia..."

"Solo cuidate, realmente no es bueno verte asi, me preocupas bastante..."

Ella no dijo nada, se dio media vuelta y se retiro para velar, y regañar a saji, lo ultimo se que lo hara conociendola

 ***Cachetadon de Rias**

"¿Ahora si despertaste?"

Esa fue rias, la cual se cacheteo a kiba con sonido sonoro, mientras el dia se volvio muy lluvioso, el sonido de esa accion resono con la caida de un rayo que convenientemente hizo un estruendo

De ahí derivo una discusion que se derivo del golpe de rias, aen especial entre issei y yuuto, el cual al final se retiro, solo lo vi partir

"Estoy viviendo todo lo que pueda para buscar mi venganza hacia la Espada Sagrada Excalibur"

Vi que su mirada se torno muy sombria, "Su destrucción es la unica razón por la que estoy viviendo"

Con eso dicho por el se desvanecio entre esta torrencial lluvia que azotaba la ciudad

"...", 'Acaso el..., no, no lo creo...'

Desde mi despertar del combate de raiser he tenido ciertos pensamientos que no habian ocurrido anteriormente, y muchos de ellos son perturbadores...

Solo espero que sean producto de mi imaginacion, me aterran de verdad esas imágenes en mi cabeza

 **~Un tiempo despues**

Espadas sagradas, objetos creados por obra de dios o derivados de un gran poder sacro

Aquellas las cuales son temidas a los ojos de todo ser demoniaco u oscuro

Ya sabia desde antes del tema, en especial cuando me explicaron de la 4ta Reliquia sangrienta

Asi como la [Cruz de espinas], la cual la iglesia lo cataloga como un objeto sacro muy poderoso, mas que la misma [Excalibur], [Durandal] o la arma japonesa [Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi], casi como la [True Longinus] pero si es mas versatil

Los pecados del padre como un objeto demoniaco como su igual, mas debido a que absorbió el poder demoniaco del circulo de la avaricia en el torrente dorado, el mismo poder del que fue el primer angel que cayo por la riqueza, Mammón

La redencion de judas no entra ni ser sacro ni demoniaco, debido a que se potencia mas del poder del usuario, y con un gran aumento por el que tenga elemento de madera, aun asi, no se quedaba atraz por la madera que fabrica de los arboles del suicidio

Aparte, a veces, siento oir voces cuando las utilizo, tal vez sea cosa mia por el exhausto

Lo que no sabia fue la situacion de kiba, lo que le sucedió para volverse demonio

El proyecto Excalibur

Eso nos empezo a explicar a detalle rias, ese experimento humano el cual era para crear portadores artificiales de espadas sagradas, ya que usualmente estas espadas, tanto sacras como demoniacoas suelen ser las que eligen a sus portadores

Por eso, para aumentar el numero de usuarios, se creo ese proyecto, para poder engrosar sus filas de gente que pueda potenciar las armas sagradas y de luz, al punto de poder utilizar naturalmente armamento importante como reliquias en contra de enemigod

Pero, tristemente fallo, y como resultado, los presentes que fueron voluntarios les llamaron 'Defectuosos', por lo que a sujetos de prueba se les decidio de que fueran 'despachados'

Despues de ello, kiba fue el unico que pudo escapar de la instalacion, siendo rescatado por rias la cual le ofrecio ser su 1er caballero

Tiempo despues juro venganza por sus compañeros caidos entrenando sin cesar con la informacion que le fue instruida en el tiempo que estaba afiliado a la iglesia

Tal vez no tenia talento para las espadas sagradas, pero si para las demoniacas que el crea con su [Sword Birth]

Por ello, cuando se presento a la hora de pelear contra los exiliados y yo evitando sus disparos y ataques de los caidos, mostraba una clara pero en cierta medida tranquila expresion de odio contra los sacerdotes

Tambien con eso, issei nos mostro la foto en donde el esta en una sala con lo que parecia otro niño, con un señor de cierta edad y su padre disfrutando el momento, a un lado, la espada sagrada que no se pudo reconocer

Rias en el acto confirmo que si es una espada sagrada, una no tan fuerte como las conocidas mundialmente, pero una real al fin de cuentas

Si bien no me equivoco kuoh tenia personal del cielo aqui, por eso la iglesia que esta ubicada en la ciudad

Esa espada puede que ese hombre haya venido a la ciudad para recoger todo lo importante de ese lugar y traerlo de vuelta al vaticano, o a otro lugar para no ser utilizado en malas manos y el niño de ahí debe ser su hijo

Una vez terminado el asunto y un par de contratos cada quien se fue a sus hogares

Lo que me sorprendio fue asia, si se vio bastante consternada por lo que hicieron miembros de la iglesia a sus creyentes, pero no lloro mas si mostro claro desagrado por lo ocurrido, de hecho, cada vez se ve mas serena y tranquila en el ambito de recibir noticias de ese tipo

Parece que esta empezando a entender como suele ser a veces la sociedad, no importando que raza o comunidad, siempre suelen suceder hechos de ese tipo, la mija va madurando de poco a poco, asi como en lo social, con las que ha hecho amistad en el colegio, ya no es la misma ex monja timida de hace un par de meses

Eso si, llegando a casa directamente se acosto a mi lado para dormir, ya esto se esta volviendo costumbre, bueno, no es que yo me queje, solo es dormir mas no llegar mas lejos

Aunque suele ser un poco problemático en las mañanas, ella se sujeta muy bien a mi brazo, y, pues

Con eso suelo sentir sus pechos y como se acurruca muy profundamente conmigo, hay algunas veces que incluso siento sus partes intimas con los dedos, haciéndola gemir un poco

Claro que con cuidado saco el brazo de ahí, para no despertarla, por eso de que si me ha dado un par de cachetadas en el proceso y consiguiente se disculpa por ello

No la culpo, ya que en parte tambien es mi culpa por permitirle dormirse conmigo..., y disfrutar de esa sensación en mi brazo y dedos...

…

Maldito issei, si se me estan pegando sus mañas, tambien por escuchar sus platicas con los demas tocayos acerca de los juegos tipo eroge que juegan y algunas de sus escenas

Por suerte, ya les tengo jugado una broma, para ver si asi le bajan su calentura los 3, en un par de semanas, todo arreglado por mis contactos en la escuela

~Hehehe

Bueno, tampoco es tan mala la situacion de issei, en especial, por que ya me he enterado de como le quitan el exceso de poder cuando hizo el pacto con Draig, estuve ahí presente para mi desgracia

Desde la fiesta se le ha visto los brazos y manos de escamas, solo escamas un poco gruesas en su dermis, no tanto de como cuando tenia la primera fase de su sacred gear pero si es muy notorio, rojos y duros, muy escamosos supongo

Y por ello, entre rias y akeno le quita el exceso de poder dragonico, con su boca, chupandole desde los dedos

En serio..., sus prácticas, mas akeno que rias, suelen tener un poco de erotismo y teseo,

Lo se debido a como me instruyo akeno en el arte de la magia y manipulacion de la energia interior, pegandose mucho a mi cuerpo y provocándome de ves en cuando

De verdad..., a esa mujer un dia de estos que no pueda controlar mis impulsos por su culpa, y nombre, le va caer con todo y ni como pararme, ya que a pesar de su Sadomasoquismo ella realmente me agrada, a pesar de no llevarnos nada bien al principio

 _ **~A la mañana siguiente**_

Durante el entrenamiento issei me comento algo interesante, una platica que tuvo con draig, el dragon que esta dentro de el que este y albion fueron los causantes de que las facciones dejaran de atacarse en la gran guerra

Debido a que, por el simple hecho de tener a draig dentro sucederan 2 cosas, 1ro, por instinto, atraera a seres poderosos, ya que la escencia de dragon suele traer combatientes para pelear, asi ha sido desde hace tiempo, y con los poseedores de la 'Booster Gear' no es la excepcion

Tambien otra cosa, y es donde digo, ya los dioses eroticos lo han bendecido, y maldecido, dependiendo de como uno lo vea, que por instinto o cierta voluntad de fuerza, este podria atraer en un futuro mujeres, ya que, segun varios usuarios anteriores estuvieron con varias nupcias y que no seria raro que terminase en un harem

Maldita suerte que tiene, mejor que se compre la loteria ahora que esta de suerte

Ah, y del choque eterno, todo poseedor de la **[Booster Gear]** tarde o temprano se enfrentara al que tenga la **[Divine Dividing]** , el que tiene el alma de albion en una lucha encarnizada, esto se suele activar cuando los 2 han alcanzado por lo menos una vez el Balance Breaker, una caracteristica unica de las Sacred Gear, un 'parche' del sistema de las mismas creadas por error

El ejemplo perfecto es la armadura que saco issei, y vaya poder de ataque saco con ese disparo...

Desde entonces no ha podido sacar esa armadura de nuevo, pero puede mantener mas tiempo la pelea con la fase normal, incluso de 5 ahora aguanta 12 [Boost] por combate

Eso si, le di un buen guamazo cuando me salio con que queria empezar chupando los pechos de alguna chica como proposito importante de la vida, no ha cambiado del todo, por ese tipo de cosas estoy teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos que se empiezan a salir de control con las chicas

Aunque no voy a olvidar esa imagen poco despues en el club, issei siendo extraido el exceso de su poder, y akeno en ese turno toda mojada y con una bata que no dejaba nada a su imaginacion

"Ara ara, mira quien nos quiere acompañar..."

Tanto issei como yo estabamos impactados por sus palabras

"No me molestaria...tener ese tipo de relacion, solo sean amables conmigo~"

Esta lo dijo con cierto movimiento que hizo abrir su bata, dejando ver mejor el cuerpo que esta tiene...

Naturalmente, issei se desmayo con sangre en su nariz brotando a mares

Por mi parte, solo hice unos pasos hacia atrás y cerre la puerta

Vi a rias de paso, solo le hice un gesto de saludo, me quiso hablar pero no se pudo, debido al paso veloz que daba para alejarme de ahí e irme a otro piso

Me fui a otro cuarto, sacandome las ropas de volada y llendo a donde esta el baño, crei ver a koneko en la habitacion pero por ese espectaculo de akeno era mas urgente 'enfriarme'

Metiendome a la bañera y poniendo la ducha abriendo la llave del agua en lo mas frio que habia, sufri un poco al principio pero es necesario, mis impulsos en cuestion a recibir esa clase de teseos esta aumentando irregularmente,

'Esa akeno, de verdad un dia de estos le voy a saltar encima por tanta provocacion, no importa quien este o en que lugar nos encontremos, ¡maldita sea!'

Eso fue lo que sucedió en el dia resumidamente, ya me retire poco despues con asia al depa, cabe destacar que kiba no asistio, parece que le dio catarro o algo asi según rias

Talvez tiene razon, por la lluvia de anoche no es de extrañar

Retirandonos, senti cerca del porton tanto asia como yo una sensacion muy inquietante, como la que paso con diodora

Una sensacion de peligro

Cuando volteamos no vimos a nadie, bueno, vi como algo abultado metiendose a la escuela, no le di importancia en ese momento, no estoy muy confiado en mis propios instintos por cada efecto secundario derivado al poder extraido de diodora y las reliquias sangrientas

 **~En la mañana con la cotidiana sufrida de issei y saji...**

Tiene que ser una broma...

Me fue avisado por saji al entrenar, tambien issei me dijo su version de la historia...

Por un lado, que 2 exorcistas llegaron a kuoh, para hablar con sona, pidiendo audiencia con rias por asuntos en la ciudad, si bien sona es una encargada, cae mayor peso en rias, aparte por que pidieron hablar específicamente con ella

Eso fue con saji, mientras con issei me conto lo que sucedió en su propio hogar

Resulta que el chico de la foto, resulto ser chica, la amiga de la infancia de issei, irina si no me equivoco, la cual con otra llego a su casa para pasar a saludar a sus padres

Si que fue un impacto al chico, eso y que estas podrian haber atacado al castaño en el acto, rias fue de volada a verlo debido a que ella sintio esa energia cerca de la casa del castaño, cuando le iba a hablar de unos asuntos referentes a sus contratos

Y esto se confirmo ya estando en el club

Nadie se sentia comodo en este momento por la presencia de ambas chicas

En especial kiba, se veia claramente su odio hacia ellas, no lo culpo, por lo que le ha pasado entiendo ese enojo, pero aparte de eso, hay algo mas...

"Recientemente se robaron las espadas sagradas Excalibur que fueron guardadas por la Iglesia Católica, con Sede en el Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa Oriental"

Fue la voz de la llamada irina, la cual explicaba esa situacion

Issei se veia con cara extraña, debido a lo que dijo ella

"La Excalibur en sí misma no existe"

Dijo akeno viendo las caras de extrañesa de algunos

Resulta que desde hace tiempo, estas fueron destruidas, quedando 7 en total hechas de los fragmentos de la original

Irina teniendo la Excalibur Mimic, que cambia la forma a voluntad, la cual, tenia como una pulsera

La otra chica de pelo azul con un mechon verde saco otra,Excalibur Destruction, que posee el poder destructivo de la original

"Irina..., no hay ninguna razón para decirle a estos demonios las capacidades de la Excalibur, ¿verdad?"

"Vaya Xenovia, incluso si son demonios tenemos que formar una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación, además, aunque la capacidad de mi espada se revele no voy a caer ante todos los demonios aquí"

Esa fue la conversacion de irina y la ahora mencionada xenovia, no le estaba dando tanta importancia, aunque si senti una ligera sensacion cuando las revelaron a la vista

Por mi parte, irina parece mostrar confianza en demancia, a menos que sea una chica de la cual tenga una gran fuerza de combate podria justificar sus palabras

Los demas temblaron un poco por esa accion, y kiba, bueno, se era notado mas y mas su odio en aumento, que ironia que esas espadas se encuentren aquí y enfrente...

'Esto no puede empeorar, ¿o si?'

Y si, lo hizo, la razon de que por que nos informaron eso es por que el responsable huyo aquí, a japon, luego empeoro mas fueron los caidos

Ahí senti como ahora issei se veia enojado

Y eso no es todo, ya que el fuerte golpe de informacion vino de xenovia

"Sabemos que el principal culpable del robo, es uno de los líderes de Grigori, Kokabiel"

"¡¿QUEEEE?!"

Esta vez fui yo, parandome de golpe de mi asiento, y aunque yo fui el unico que grito, los demas no lo creian abriendo los ojos grandemente, casi todos se pararon tambien de sus lugares, escuchar ese nombre de nuevo...

Se que perdi mi calma, pero este fue en cierta medida responsable de lo que sucedió con asia, y de parte de grigory y esos caidos que enviaron aquí para matarme y eliminarme por la simple molestia de existir

"¿Acaso ya lo conocen?", pregunto irina confundida con mi grito, mientras xenovia parecia ponerse en guardia por esa exasperacion

"Dime una cosa irina-san", le empece a preguntar a la chica, "¿No se han enterado de lo sucedido entre kokabiel y grigory?"

Ambas me miraron con una cara de confusion, como de que sabiamos de antemano el tema con ese sujeto, negaron con la cabeza ambas

Con el permiso de rias, y de asia, la cual al preguntarle a la segunda se vio una cierta mueca por parte de xenovia se les dijo lo sucedido hace unos meses

Empezando por lo de issei y yo, desde la reencarnacion, la actividad de los caidos, la grabacion de la platica de diodora y kokabiel hace meses y lo de las santas doncellas y su destino

Tuvieron varias reacciones, pero la mas natural fue despues de decirles como fue excomulgada la monja, claro que no les gusto para nada como rias la convencio de que esta se uniese a su nobleza

Eso si que lo entendi perfectamente, de ese castigo me encargo yo

"...asi que por eso tantas madres de la iglesia fueron desaparecidas..., malditos demonios"

"no te preocupes por ese tema", le dije a xenovia la cual se mostraba claramente molesta, "el responsable de eso se encuentra muerto, issei lo mato hace unas semanas"

Con eso relajaron la mirada ellas 2 muy levemente, aunque parecia mas sorprendida irina por que issei cobro la vida del resposable

"Brian, entre los 2 lo matamos no solo fuiste tu"

"No, tu lo hiciste, yo solo te di energia para que aguantase tu balance breaker, del cual aun no me siento del todo bien..."

Hubo un cierto silencio, si bien asia se ofrecio a usar su Gear para curarme, le rechaze ya quees mas mental que fisico el problema que tengo, bueno, tambien fisico pero es mas un proceso que esta pasando por mi cuerpo por exceso de poder

"Entonces, parece no haber conexiones con grigory con ustedes", decia xenovia aun meditando lo dicho por nosotros, "No obstante, no queremos que se interpongan entre la batalla entre nosotras y los caidos que apoyan a kokabiel, no interfieran en este incidente..."

"Si ustedes resultan ser aliados de kokabiel no duraremos en eliminarlos, incluso si se trata de una hermana del..."

"¡¿Acaso estas sorda o que te pa...?!"

Con eso la interrumpi, iba a decir mas pero rias me gano la palabra, eso y que akeno me tapo la boca, y koneko me obligo a sentarme, ya me tienen bien conocido que me restringen de esa manera

"Si sabes que soy cercana al Maou, debes tener fuertes conexiones con los altos mandos de la iglesia, dicho esto, no vamos a formar una alianza con los ángeles caídos, nunca, en el nombre de la casa Gremory, ¡No voy a hacer algo que manche el nombre de nuestro Maou!"

Parecia reirse un poco la chica

"Les tengo que advertir que kokabiel se esconde en la ciudad, con las excaliburs robadas, tambien no vamos a pedir colaboracion ya que desiquilibraria el armisticio creado por las 3 facciones biblicas, mas si es con alguien cercano al Maou"

Ahí todo quedo bien, excepto por el hecho que dijeron despues, estas 2 chicas, llegaron para morir de ser necesario, esto debido a que, según ellos, la unica forma de enfrentar una excalibur es con otra, fuego contra fuego

Con eso, dejando a un lado los trastes de te y comida ofrecidos por la explicacion anterior se iban a retirar, enfasis en 'iban'

Por un simple hecho, asia argento

Si bien escucharon lo que le paso, xenovia no le parecia importarle mucho eso por el simple hecho de que ahora es un demonio

Incluso trato de cortarla por que ella, a pesar de ser demonio, aun no ha olvidado su fe

Por instinto me pare enfrente de ella

"¿Que crees que tratas de hacer?", aunque en si no me quemaba su espada puse un pañuelo para agarrarlo y asi dar a entender que tomo precaucion para no ser quemado por la espada

"Debe ser cortada, para que al menos en su muerte dios la perdone..."

"¡Y una mierda!, como si fuese a permitir eso"

"¿Tanto asi es tu afan de defenderla, a esa bruj...?"

"¡Ni si quiera tienen derecho de replica!, ¡Ustedes la expulsaron sin darle el beneficio de la duda!, ¡y ahora que saben la verdad, la siguen tratando asi!"

"Dios ama a todos sus seguidores, si no le ocurrio nada bueno es que no creia lo suficiente o era falsa sus plegarias..."

Ya me estoy poniendo verde...

"¿Quien eres tu para ella?"

"Somos"

Me miro extrañada

"No solo yo, somos sus amigos, compañeros, familia, asi es conformado este grupo un tanto disfuncional...", con esto di un paso al frente de ella, "Y solo te dire, si le hechas mierdas a uno, se lo hechas a todos y creeme que yo no soy alguien que deja pasar una ofensa a uno de nosotros tan facil"

Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mas no me quito la mirada de encima, se veia claramente sorprendida

Tambien issei se puso al frente de mi, con la misma razon, evitar que ella dañara a asia

La mirada de xenovia se afilo

"¿Esa es una declaración para nosotros, ...todos en la Iglesia?", con eso empezo a desenvendar su espada de la espalda

"¡Ustedes 2 deten...!"

3, ya que kiba se unio a la fiesta, aunque por su cara se ve claramente por un motivo distinto

"Este es un buen momento, yo seré tu oponente"

Dijo kiba con una clara intencion asesina y poniendose enfrente mio y de xenovia, me parece que tambaleo un poco

"¿Quien eres tu?"

"Yo soy tu senpai, a pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso"

Y asi, se comienza una muy clara pelea de ideales, y de venganza por parte del rubio, y por otra parte evitaruna locura de dañar a asia por parte mia y de issei

Viendo la clara pelea que se iba a dar, rias de inmediato sugirio una medicion de fuerzas por ambas partes, antes de que suba de tono el lugar

"Podría ser interesante para probar la fuerza de los siervos de Rias Gremory, además, estoy interesada en la fuerza del llamado senpai", dijo xenovia aceptando la idea

Irina trato de replicar pero ahora si que ella sola fue la que se metio en eso, y como somos 3 los que queremos enfrentarnos se tuvo que unir para equilibrar un poco las cosas

Nos fuimos al patio cercano al club para un duelo doble falso, y rezando de que sona no se diera cuenta de esto y de la barrera que ponia akeno para las miradas no deseadas

Ya que cuando se enoja, las cuales han sido muy pocas veces, sona sitri si puede llegar a dar muchisimo miedo, lo digo por experiencia, imaginense como se pondra si ella se entera que aunque sea de prueba nos enfrentemos a ellas 2 con fragmentos de excalibur...

"Entonces vamos a empezar", akeno fungio con rias de referi

Dicho esto por irina, se retiraron sus mantos blancos que estas llevaban

'Es en serio, algo me dice que ya vi quien es la causante de la perversion de issei...'

Esos trajes elásticos que ellas 2 llevaban estaban realmentes pegadas a su cuerpo, no dejaban realmente nada a la imaginacion, se podia facilmente imaginarse la forma de sus cuerpos como 'dios' las trajo al mundo

Creo que el costurero del vaticano se le dio libre pensamiento de como deben de ir equipados los miembros de la iglesia

Se decidio que kiba pelearia contra xenovia y yo contra irina, como eran 2 exorcistas se necesitaban 2 combatientes, y como eramos 2 contra xenovia, irina se vio tambien envuelta por esa trifulca, issei se quedo para defender a asia en caso que ellas no cumplan su palabra

"¡Incluso si es sólo un partido, tengan cuidado de las espadas sagradas!"

Yo asenti por lo dicho por rias, ya que aun con inmunidad y todo que tengo hacia la luz no creo que sea lo mismo con una espada sagrada, creo, tendre la cruz de espinas para bloquear pero no creo que aplique en todo, ¿o si?

Mientras kiba ya tenia su sacred gear activado

"...¿Te estás riendo?"

Fue la pregunta de xenovia a kiba, que era entre un poco loca y de sastifaccion

"Si, lo que tanto habia ansiado derrotar y destruir por fin aparece frente a mi..."

Mientras decia eso, vi lo que tenia que ver al verlo balancearse mas y un olor que presenti como hiero

Me le empece a acercar a el discretamente, como este estaba muy enfocado a xenovia no me prestaba atencion, todos se sacaron de onda por mis acciones, hasta las exorcistas por que me acercaba a mi compañero e ignorando a irina

Con una señal les dije que me esperaran un momento

Ya estaba casi detrás de el cuando prosiguio, "...yo habia oido que cerca del aura de un dragon, atrae todo tipo de poderes, pero no crei encontrarlo tan pron..."

Cayo rapidamente por un golpe en la nuca detrás suyo, desactivando su Gear de pronto

[¡¿?!]

Fue la sorpresa general de todos no esperando que atacara a mi propio compañero, el tampoco se lo espero, vi como dejo los ojos en blanco mientras le empece a cargar caminando hacia las demas

"¡Brian...!, ¿Por qué...?", queria preguntar rias por esa accion abrupta, pero rapidamente le respondi

"En un momento te respondo...", dije acercandome al sequito, especificamente a asia, "ustedes 2 permitanme un momento...", les dije a las 2 que no sabian lo que acaba de pasar

"Asia, ¿puedes venir un momento?", ella asintio mirandome confundida, ya ella estando cerca, rapidamente pero con cuidado le retire la camisa hacia arriba, mostrando lo que sospechaba

"¡¿Pero que...?!"

Fue lo dicho entre todos, se veia un claro vendaje enorme que no tiene mucho tiempo, con sangre un poco fresca

No podian creer los demas eso, aunque por la vista, koneko sospechaba por como miraba a kiba cuando fue platicado la situacion de kokabiel

"¡¿Pero que fue lo que le paso?!", pregunto issei que no creia la condicion de su amigo/enemigo

"Acuerdense lo que dijeron ellas 2, enviaron varios exorcistas antes y fueron asesinados, supongo que kiba encontro al que los estaba matando y resulto herido, por eso no asistio ayer, y por eso, lo notaba realmente cansado el dia de hoy, fingiendo fuerza que claramente no tiene"

Dicho esto, le dirigi la mirada a asia, ella de antemano sabia que hacer, empezando a curar a su tocayo, "Se los encargo", les dije a akeno y rias, las cuales se sentaron con asia para checar las heridas del rubio

"Ven issei, te toca", le dije mientras con una mano le señale que se acercara

Me miro con cierta extrañeza, "¿Yo?"

"Tu dijiste que querias pelear mas con otros oponentes, este es el momento puedo pelear contra las dos sin queja alguna, pero luego no me salgas que te quedaste con las ganas"

Dicho eso, el se fue con irina, yo tome el lugar de kiba contra xenovia, seria descortes haberla motivado y al final no luchar contra uno de los que la provocaron

Estando enfrente de xenovia, le dije, "Parecías interesada en pelear contra el, me disculpo de antemano pero no voy a dejar que mi kouhai, por mas ganas que tuviese por pelear, que en ese estado combatiera estando herido y cegado de odio"

Ella pareció entender mis acciones, asintiendo sin cambiar su expresion

"Seria interesante pelear contra alguien que tiene la **[Sword birth]** , la creadora de espadas demoniacas, una pena que se encuentre en ese estado, me pregunto..."

Se quedó callada por esa ultima frase, aun asi, no bajo la guardia por si la pensaba atacar...

Mientras con los otros 2, oia como una decia cosas de un cruel destino y de pelear contra su amigo de la infancia siendo un demonio como una prueba del señor

De entre ello, saco el su sacred gear

Se impresionaron ambas por el guantelete del castaño

"Y pensar que estarian aquí 3 sacred gears que se consideran una herejía, **[Sword Birth]** , **[Booster Gear]** , y también el **[Twilight Healing]** , tal vez que sean demonios no haya sido raro, ese parece ser su destino..."

Decia ella, esperando que yo la atacara o algo, solo me limitaba a esperar tanto viendo la pelea de issei como fijandome en ella si hacia algun movimiento de antemano

En parte tambien vi la cara de issei de lo que tramaba...

"...Por favor, tengan cuidado"

Fue la voz de koneko que se dio cuenta de lo que issei planeaba, "Issei-senpai tiene el poder de destruir la ropa de las chicas cuando las toca"

Por lo visto, no se le ha olvidado lo que sucedió hace tiempo

"¡Que técnica más baja! Aaah Dios. ¡Por favor, perdona a este pervertido pecador!", decia irina con una cara de tristeza

"Ya veo, la masa de deseo sexual, creo que es algo apropiado para un demonio que tiene tan fuerte codicia", afirmaba xenovia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

"Mas que fuerte codicia, una gran urgencia de saciar sus deseos carnales", le respondi a la peliazul, llevandome la mano a la cara, pense que ya se le habia olvidado eso

Viendo la pequeña distraccion ella decidio atacar primero lanzandose enfrente de mi, blandiendo la espada, y moviendola hacia abajo, siendo yo como objetivo

Se sacudio el lugar por el temblor de esa espada que dejo un crater

"Ese es el poder de mi excalibur, puede destruir cualquier cosa que se le interponga, no se llama Excalibur por nada"

Decia ella alzando la espada de nuevo, viendo que la esquive sin problema, parecia intentar intimidarme...

Eso fue lo que sucedió durante un rato, ella tratandome de atacar con su espada mientras yo esquivaba sin problemas, gran parte de eso, como decirlo, era como si le tratar de pegar a la piñata, sin mucho éxito, estando vendada sin darle al objetivo

Podra tener mucha fuerza esa espada, pero no tiene ninguna tecnica especial o algo parecido batiendola de un lado a otro

Ah, y por descuido, en el intento de desnudar a irina, sorprendentemente issei si lo logro, ella quedo desnuda, junto con rias y akeno las cuales por su tropiezo cayo tocandoles sus hombros y desnudandolas en el proceso

Se podria decir que gano 2 cosas, la pelea, y un fuerte golpe de koneko por esa accion a sus senpais, de veia con dolor, pero feliz

Ese cabron, viendo que salio 'victorioso' y que irina fue a recoger su manto para cubrirse, segui con la pelea contra xenovia que aumento la velocidad de los embates hacia a mi

"Para ser un demonio, dices mucho y haces poco, pero era de esperarse de un ser de naturaleza cobarde..."

Ella menciono eso, yo le conteste con lo siguiente

"Yo solo estaba viendo lo que eres capaz viendo cada movimiento que realizas vestida con ese traje que es digno de una sex shop, y gracias a tus movimientos ya me doy una idea de que hacer"

Si, los demas abrieron la boca por lo que dije, pero es mas que obvio que alguien tenia que afirmarlo, aunque issei mostro un pulgar hacia arriba como si dijera 'Bien Hecho', para despues recibir mas golpes de irina y koneko

La saque de onda por lo cual pude prepararme a actuar, vio eso y se puso en posicion de defensa

"Ahi te voy", se que no se le debe avisar un ataque al enemigo, pero viendo su tiempo de reaccion es mas que suficiente lo que hare

Con eso, me dirigi corriendo enfrente de ella con la facilidad de golpearme facilmente con un tajo directo hacia enfrente

"Eso es inutil, ir de frente a la espada es un gran error..."

Ella batio la espada hacia mi con la molestia en sus ojos al por fin entender lo que acababa de decir, pero no impacto al objetivo

De hecho, lo esquive a tiempo justo como lo planee, estando detrás de ella pasando de lado

Con un rapido movimiento por el pequeño salto que ella da al golpear en el suelo su espada por la destruccion que esta causa, la agarre de la cintura levantandola mas al aire sintiendo sus pechos por mi abrazo, y por consiguiente, arque mi cuerpo hacia atrás

Se oyo un fuerte golpe en el piso y ella sintio un fuerte dolor en la cabeza

Le aplique a xenovia una **[German Suplex]** , con eso, haciendola soltar la espada de sus manos, quedando en el suelo

No se espero esa tecnica, estaba mas confiada en el poder de ataque de su espada, sin dejarle respiro le aplique otro movimiento

Agarrando su cabeza por mi brazo estando en el suelo, y la mia bajo el brazo de ella, de ahi, solo bastaba alzarla de las piernas hacia arriba, y para rematar caer de espaldas hacia atrás, dandole fuertemente en la nuca de nuevo, siendo aplicada una **[Fisherman Suplex]**

Con ese golpe, la deje tendida en el piso, parece que ya no se va a poder mover mas por un rato

"A veces la tecnica puede abrumar la fuerza fisica, fue lo unico que necesite para neutralizarte sin dañarte severamente, no lo olvides..."

Dicho esto me retire volviendo a donde el sequito que ya estaba reparando la ropa de los afectados, irina fue la que se vio sorprendida de como venci a su compañera con 2 movimientos de lucha libre y todavia molesta por el ligero insulto de lo dicho por su vestimenta

Mas impactada fue xenovia por una sola razon, conocia esos movimientos de antemano, de hecho, cuando recibio un cierto objeto el **[German Suplex]** fue utilizado en ella por no tomarse en serio los entrenamientos, precisamente por un maestro mexicano

Y lo mas ironico, fueron esas mismas palabras que dijo el que creyo que era un delincuente de poca monta la primera vez que conocio a su maestro las mismas que le dijo su maestro de México repetidas por lo que penso que era un demonio sin valor

Los demas no se sorprendieron tanto por mis acciones, sabian de antemano que se lucha libre, pero no se esperaban que derrotara a la exorcista tan facilmente, las chicas aun un poco indignadas por el comentario

Despues de ese evento ambas se retiraron sin mediar palabra, bueno, irina menciono algo de una revancha por que ahora ella no se podria casar y que a issei lo iba a juzgar correctamente otro dia, yo solo recibi una mirada fija de xenovia

Eso de alguna manera hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja a issei recordando el resultado del 'juicio' anterior, le di un coscorron despues de esa accion, y en parte por usar el 'dress breaker' de nuevo, yo tambien recibi algunos golpes de las chicas por mi comentario

En cuanto a kiba se desperto despues de un rato teniendo el descanso que es muy necesario para a el

Sin mediar palabra salio del club, rias lo pudo alcanzar en otro lugar cuando se entero que el rubio abandono el recinto, ella regreso poco despues, muy triste al respecto, no me sorprende, cuando alguien esta de ese modo no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie

Entiendo su enojo siendo sincero, perfectamente bien...

No se como, pero su rostro demuestra tambien dolor por alguien perdido, y siento un fuerte Deya vu cada vez que lo veo asi

 **~A la mañana siguiente**

Fui llamado muy temprano a otro lugar, se habia cancelado los entrenamientos por la actividad de que un cadre estuviese rondando por la ciudad

Mientras asia se quedo dormida, le deje un mensaje por su cel que regresaria despues de un rato

Fui a donde me cito issei cerca de una estacion del tren, cuando llegue vi a el, a koneko y a saji, este ultimo siendo sujetado por koneko como si fuese pescado por un crimen que no ha cometido

"...¿y ahora en que se han metido?", les pregunte a los 3, viendo como saji estaba mas que muerto de miedo al verme, ¿Qué hicieron?

Me explicaron la situacion actual, le debo de aplaudir que se ocurriese eso a issei

Yo de todas maneras estaba pensando en como enfrentar el asunto actual, pero, destruir las excalibur enemigas, no seria imposible, pero si muy dificil, en especial por el enemigo actual

"Vale, me uno a la fiesta"

"¿De verdad?", pregunto issei consternado no esperando esa respuesta

"En efecto, no podemos permitir que esos tipos sigan rondando por el lugar libremente como si nada, yo todavia no olvido lo que ocurrio hace meses, y si añades que llevan cargando esas espadas sagradas..., vimos la muestra de poder 2 de ellas, 3 mas hace que drasticamente cambie las cosas..."

'y de paso, que kiba cumpla en cierta medida su venganza'

Por ello, tambien hay ocultarle a los demas nuestras acciones, en mi caso a asia la cual no es muy buena para guardar secretos y se disimular muy bien con rias y sona

Con eso, nos fuimos los 4 a buscar a las 2 exorcistas, seria como buscar una aguja en un paja...

"¡Por favor, bendice a los corderos perdidos!"

"¡Por favor, caridad a nosotros en nombre del padre en el cielo!"

Retiro lo dicho, fue mas facil de lo que pense

Se vio una extraña escena, ellas pidiendole limosna a los transeúntes mientras estos se les quedaban viendo raro

Se oyo aparte su conversacion, que, basicamente les transaron la lana por una pintura falsa, la cual tenian a un lado que parecia mas un garabato mal hecho de una imitacion de dali, creo...

Empezaron a discutir, golpear sus cabezas entre si, hablar de robar a un santuario cercano, hacerle de ratero de mercado a los traseuntes, y por el sonido de sus estomagos, hambrientas a mas no poder

Solo veia con gran extrañeza esa vista de ambas mientras issei se dirigia a ellas

Esa imagen que tenian de respeto y intimidacion que tenian, dejando de lado la vestimenta exivisionista, fue borrada por completo

Con la de un par de chicas discutiendo de la vida cotidiana y en pocos pasos para ir a ser carteristas y terminar en la carcel...

 **~Un rato mas tarde...**

Para tratar de convenserlas, les invite el desayuno-comida, bueno, andabamos pidiendo todos, cuando ocurrio algo que no pense que sucederia...

Los demas parecen que no lo han detectado, o eso creo por que viendo la expresion de issei al entrar al lugar tambien vio en la direccion contraria al restaurante que entrabamos

'...ya no se que esperar mas en estos dias...'

Por lo que tengo entendido realmente no espere verlos nuevamente, debo admitir que saben vestirse bien para no llamar la atencion

Esto ya no funciona a nosotros 2 que aprendimos a reconocer las energias de otros seres que no son demonios, en especial energias que hemos sentido antes

'¿Acaso esos angeles caidos no nos pueden dejar en paz?', me pregunte viendo fijamente al grupo de 5 caidos que detectaron nuestra vista hacia a ellos

 _ **[Fin de la Transmisión]**_

Eramos pocos y salieron los cuervos

Ya cada vez sigue el arco del excalibur en todo su esplendor

De a poco va avanzando el conflicto que se viene...

Me lleva, me enferme de nuevo ;_;

 **~O-making-Chivas 4 [Video Extra 3]** "Veamos..."

"Te voy diciendo lo que hay y tu me dices si lo tenemos o no, ¿va?"

"Si, aunque, ¿no crees que es algo extre...?"

Le muestra una imagen perturbadora

"Veme diciendo la lista de una buena vez..."

Es la platica de 2 personas que estaban dispuestos a hacer todo lo necesario para evitar el transporte de contenido erotico del tipo yaoi de los chicos mas buscados de Kuoh

Los materiales que pidio son mas del tipo cableado electrico, bocinas, un par de microfonos, objetos necesarios para soldar, etc.

Independiente de la presencia de un cadre aqui no van a detener las actividades del momento duo de kuoh, que de poco a poco empezara a aumentar el tamaño del grupo

Y aprovechando las horas libres que no estan buscando ciertos items importantes, se estan preparando para un evento que tiene gran importancia antes de que este salga a la luz

"Y bien, ¿falto algo mas?"

"Solo estos componentes, pero, ¿Como los va a conseguir antes de tiempo?, son muy pocas las horas que buchou y akeno-san no estan en el club, al igual que kaichou y tsubaki-san estan mas ocupadas en estas horas"

"Tu no te preocupes, yo se como conseguirlos y a un buen precio"

Se acerca a una ventana abierta que daba a la calle, siendo cerca de 15 metros pero aun muy cerca de la ORC

"Tu nomas no quites el ojo de encima y ve esto"

 ***Serie de Chiflidos**

 ***Mas series de Chiflidos de otra parte**

Fue un momento en el que brian y aquel que chiflaba de vuelta se comunicaban alrededor de un minuto, mientras que issei no entendia exactamente que sucedia por esa tonada del moreno a un tipo aleatorio en la calle

Al termino de esto, se veian objetos extraños acercandose a la ventana a gran velocidad

"Ahora si, preparate..."

"¿Prepararme para qu...?, ¡woah..!"

"¡Apurale!, ¡que llegan mas cajas!"

Asi, issei por un rato se volvio un acomodador, en lo que este recibia y ponia en varios lugares los articulos que brian le daba del cual el otro los recibia los objetos lanzados de alguien por la ventana

 **~Unos min despues**

 ***Jadeo**

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

 ***Mas jadeo**

"Descansa, te lo mereces", lo dijo brian viendo como tuvo a issei de un lado para otro, en lo que avento a la misma direccion un fajo de billetes

 ***Chiflido de confirmacion de dinero recibido**

"...porque...todas esas...cajas"

"Son los componentes faltantes"

"¿Pero...como...?"

"No subestimes las formas de obtener esas cosas de un mexicano, con este metodo te puedo conseguir casi todo"

No siguio preguntando, no espero que le aventasen varias cosas de esa manera por la ventana

Bueno, al menos eso acorto mucho el buscar los materiales, y tambien con esto obtuvieron a un par de miembros nuevos que vieron el expectaculo reciente

Ambos se dirigian al club de inmediato buscando respuestas de esa aventada de articulos que acababa de suceder


	9. Capitulo 9: Hasta Volvernos a Ver

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo desde unos cuantos dias helados posteriores:**_ _ **Me lleva la Diabla, ¡Literalmente!**_ _ **]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 3:** **Choque sentimental con caídos incluidos** **]**

 **[Arco 3:** **Choque sentimental con caídos incluidos** **: Capitulo 9: Hasta volvernos a ver...]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y Agarrandole vicio al smash]**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Los 5 caidos de enfrente del restaurante se fueron despues de haber hecho contacto con ellos

Llego la comida poco despues pero no fue hasta unos min de que le incamos el diente a la comida

En especial por que koneko estaba de un lado deteniendo a los 2 de su lado, uno para que no escapara y el otro para que no hiciera una locura como ir a por esos caidos

De mi lado solo he estado evitando que hicieran algo las 2 chicas que se dieron cuenta del aura de los caidos al retirarse de la zona

Esto lo informare a rias, claro que omitiendo la parte de las exorcistas y de la locura que estamos dispuestos a hacer

Los 3 de un lado no daban credito por lo que sucedia los siguientes minutos

Los otros 3 comian como si no hubiese un mañana, en especial el moreno por su apetito habitual

Tanto issei como koneko temieron por su dinero por como comiamos irina, xenovia y yo, ya no tanto cuando les dije que yo pagaba en donde la ultima tambien le entro sin perder de vista a saji

"Hemos vendido nuestra alma al diablo al aceptar ser alimentadas por ellos", decia xenovia ocultandose en su capucha

"No te preocupes, al cobrarte no pedire los intereses", lo dije con burla, "Es broma, tranquila", dije de inmediato cuando vi la mirada dura de esta

"¡Uf!, gracias por la comida"

Dijo irina satisfecha, "Aaaah Dios, por favor, bendice a los demonios por estos sagrados alimentos", dijo mientras usaba su cruz

 **[¡Auu!]**

Fue la expresion de todos, excepto yo, como decirlo, se me olvido fingir el dolor

No es la primera vez que alguien reza cerca mio, un ejemplo muy cotidiano es la cual no cuenta es asia ya que no los completa

Otras personas de la calle suelen rezar cerca de nosotros cuando andamos dando la vuelta en la ciudad, y como yo no siento daño por ello, fingo una migraña como apoyo moral con los demas del club

Y no pude fingir despues, en ese momento tomaba refresco, se me quedaron las 2 viendo que no mostre dolor normal

"Ya me tome un paracetamol en la mañana...", dije como escusa lo primero que se me vino a la mente, no se si me creyeron de verdad, solo regresaron la vista a los del grupo de enfrente

Fuimos directamente al grano, les dijimos que queriamos destruir una o dos de las espadas sagradas

Se quedaron mirando ambas con gran confusion, no se esperaron esa replica de parte nuestra

Con ello se sucito una extraña conversacion entre las 2, xenovia apoyando la idea de su ayuda por el hecho de que issei es el Sekiryuutei, por lo que no habria problema con su apoyo

Tambien se me quedo viendo raro a mi

"¿Sucede algo?", se que lo que le dije a ella fue inapropiado pero simplemente lo quise decir, siendo franco

"De pura casualidad, ¿conoces a alguien que se apellida castro?"

 **[!]**

"¿Por que lo preguntas?", le dije con curiosidad, nunca le mencione mi nombre que yo recuerde...

"Esos movimientos con los que usaste contra mi fueron exactamente las que un maestro que tuve en México..."

Se tuvo otro silencio en donde todos voltearon a verme

"...Los movimientos de lucha libre los aprendi de mi cuenta desde hace años, solo que casi no suelo usarlos"

Y no es broma, habre vivido en la calle un tiempo antes de virgilio, pero en las pocas oportunidades que tuve recorde vivir en un par de comunidades latinas

Especificamente con viejos que no le molestaban que hiciera todo tipo de cosas por una comida para poder vivir al dia siguiente siendo la mayoria encargos como lavar, tirar basura, vigilar puestos, etc.

De esos viejos, hubo unos cuantos que veian peliculas viejas, en especial de lucha libre, el santo, asi como otros clasicos de cantinflas, la india maria, entre otros, seran japoneses en regla mas nunca olvidaron sus raices

Una pareja de viejos me acomodo en su hogar por un corto tiempo de un mes, ellos regresarian a México a mediados de agosto de ese año, ahí ademas de ser su 'empleado' durante ese tiempo tuve ciertas comodidades que fueron escasas, de ellas siendo ver peliculas mexicanas de la epoca del oro

Pero mas impacto el santo, al menos para mi y tantos enemigos contra este peleaba, alienigenas, vampiros, el doctor sami, todo

Asi, solo veia sus movimientos e incluso los imitaba

Cuando ya me toco vivir con el viejo este aparte de algunos movimientos de judo que sabia me ayudo a aprender bien la lucha libre en un lugar que lo practicaban en tokyo

Ese lugar poco despues se volvio tambien un restaurante, sin dejar la lucha libre de lado

Hasta aparecio en restaurantes extraños

Esto al final de cuentas me ayudo enormemente para mi defensa personal, la ORC aun no lo tienen bien claro mi estilo de lucha, siendo quedando impresionados que según no los mostre en la pelea contra raiser, cuando fue todo lo contrario

Simplemente no serviria ir contra algunas de su nobleza por que ellas saben volar y asi se librarían de varios movimientos al alejarse de mi y evitar el contacto fisico, recordando que yo no poseo alas dificultandome mi pelea

Ademas que pense seriamente que ni con las reliquias podria vencer a raiser en ese momento, dejando esa opcion como ultima instancia al punto de realmente quitarme la vida si es que fallara la batalla en contra de raiser, por lo que los golpes que las chicas y chicos me dieron, ya sea de la ORC o del consejo estan mas que justificados

Realmente pensaba morir ese dia en caso de fallar, por lo que no me retracto de la apuesta

"Me podrias recordar tu nombre", xenovia me saco de mis pensamientos a la par que todos seguian mirandome, me distraje al recordar el pasado que no esta borroso

"...Brian Castro", le dije a secas, retomando lo que quedaba de mi plato

Se le abrieron los ojos por completo y desvio la mirada a otro lado, todos no entendimos lo que acababa de pasar, ni irina ya que según la platica de ayer nunca ha ido para alla

"...disculpa mi pregunta, solo fue por curiosidad..."

Con eso cerro el tema pero aun veo cierta duda en su rostro

Se quedo de acuerdo esa union secreta con irina y xenovia ya que es una operación a realizar a expensas de nuestras respectivas [Rey]

Tenemos que ver que hacen ellos de nuevo en esta ciudad, en especial raynare que se sorprendio mucho al vernos a los 2

Este issei llamo a kiba para informarle de lo acordado en el restaurante

Claro que cuando llego no se veia nada contento, en especial por mi ya que lo incapacite para que este no hiciera alguna locura

Tambien tuve que hacerle de pacificador entre issei y yo cuando entro en su vista a las 2 exorcistas para evitar un conflicto ahora, mas de los que habran muy pronto

De ahí se tuvo todo tipo de platica entre los presentes, el verdadero responsable de esa masacre, Balba Galilei

Le informamos tambien de la destruccion de algunas de las excalibur, ademas de la aparicion de el grupo de caidos que estaban hace meses a el, su rostro reflejo mayor interes en la proposicion de issei de destruir las espadas, aun con sus nucleos intactos

De su parte nos informo de un asunto que este no nos dijo, la 2a venida del lonje moco, Freed Zelzan

El cabron que a duras penas escapo de la batalla entre exiliados y los angeles caidos al saber del conflicto de kokabiel

Cabe destacar que despues de ese incidente, según algunos rumores que escucharon tanto rias como sona es que en grigory se volvio un caos

Gran parte de esto por que si bien kokabiel desaparecio, se revelaron varios angeles caidos que no estaban de acuerdo con el amnisticio

Fue arreglado el asunto internamente, aun asi, en todas partes del mundo se han estado enfrentando exiliados de parte de grigory contra los que estan de parte de los que estan a favor de kokabiel

Si el esta aquí, y posiblemente ellos, el otro grupo de angeles caidos que nos enfrentamos hace meses, es probable de que grigory este tambien sobre el...

Mientras con el alocado albino según kiba parece que ese loco tiene una de las excalibur, la cual explica por que estuvo tan herido el otro dia, por lo que el este afiliado con kokabiel y por balba

Ya todo acordado las 2 chicas se retiraron, intercambiamos numeros para estar en contacto si es que llegásemos a verlas antes, kiba no se veia satisfecho por lo que hacemos

"¿Por que estan haciendo esto?"

"Debido a que tu me has apoyado antes, por lo que quiero pagarte el favor esta vez", decia issei tratandolo de convencerle

"Yuuto-senpai", fue esta vez koneko con una expresion triste, "Me sentiría sola..., si senpai desaparece"

"...yo te ayudaré..., por eso, por favor, no te vayas"

Y despues de ella me volteo a ver

'...', no le dije nada, solo me le quede viendo

Con eso, el fue convencido de que le demos una mano en este asunto, en especial por el cadre en el lugar

Y saji no sabia del todo de las excalibur, kiba lo explico su version de los hechos

Lo mismo que sabiamos, solo sin el hecho que la aplicaron como los de la 1ra guerra mundial, con gas venenoso, y rematarlos si seguian vivos, ese fue el destino de el y sus compañeros, que solo querian ser utiles a los ojos de dios

Fuimos serios en todo momento, aunque saji nos salio sentimental, tambien con una jalada por el sueño que tiene con rukuro y tomoe, casándose con ellas y todo tipo de cosas, ...creo que susurro algo de tsubaki, sona y yo, pero no le pude escuchar muy bien, lo cantinfleo

Igualmente issei se puso asi de sentimental, saliendo con su najayotada de los pechos, esta vez, ya sabiendo lo de irina, poniendola como su objetivo principal, igual creo que dijo algo de rias y akeno, pero no le entendi nada, sus murmullos no tenian sentido

y eso que ahora tengo buen oido

"... Ajaja", se reia levemente kiba

"...Son de lo peor", decia koneko viendo a sus 2 tontos senpai

"..ahora si que dios los crea y ellos se juntan", dicho eso tras un suspiro, les di un coscorron doble a ambos, por weyes calenturientos y pasar un bochorno ya que lo afirmaron dentro del restaurante

Nos empezamos a retirar por partes diferentes, cada quien a su lado, e hice que esos 2 pervertidos pagaran 1/3 de la cuenta por lo mencionado, estos lloraron comicamente

"Espera kiba, se te va el saco"

Le dije alcanzandolo por que dejo su prenda en el café, el cual me di cuenta despues de pagar, si fue bastante el costo por cierto y eso que la mitad fue mio, cuando suele ser ¾ de la cuenta al pagar

"ah, si, gracias..."

Lo iba a tomar, cuando le tome del brazo, pegandomele muy cerca, en si, agachandome para estar a su altura

"Se lo que sientes, el propio odio y desesperacion de quedar impotente sin poder hacer nada por tus seres queridos, pero lo que vayamos a hacer hazlo con mente fria, entiendo que quieres vengar a tus amigos, pero no lograras nada si haces que la furia ciege la razon, el que se enoja pierde, solo recuerda bien esas palabras y estaras del otro lado, ¿okey?"

Con eso solte la fuerza del brazo, dejandolo libre, se me quedo viendo fijamente

"Apenas te podias sostener el otro dia siendo un claro ejemplo a lo que me refiero..."

Le segui diciendo frente a frente, "Dicho eso, cuidate y llamanos si algo se presenta, mi tonto kouhai"

Con eso me retire del lugar dirigiendome al departamento para meditar lo sucedido hoy, mientras yuuto menciono su relato sentí un fuerte deyavu en el proceso, al punto de haberlo pasado en carne propia, una sensacion horrible que al tratar de recordarlo hace que me duela mas y mas la cabeza

El rubio se quedo un momento en la calle parado sin decir palabra, pensando muy bien las palabras de su senpai quedando muy confundido y consternado, sabia que el moreno no suele contar de su pasado pero que haya soltado ese tipo de informacion de esa manera...

Asi como koneko, que vio como los 2 se acercaron y con sus oidos desarrollados escucho la platica de los 2, tambien quedandose pensando por lo dicho del moreno detectando claramente en su voz preocupacion, y dolor...

 **~En la noche cerca de una avenida vacia**

El plan era solo irme a descansar, olvidarme un poco de todo lo ocurrido, eso no paso, en especial por mi habilidad sensorial, estando en el parque con la fuente, un lugar memorable

"Pueden hacerme la intervencion, o revancha, venganza o lo que les de la regalada gana..."

Esto les decia a los que le estaban siguiendo hacia atrás cerca de 5 metros de distancia, "Solo les dire, que soy un hombre que les gusta lo mejor, que aunque sea me inviten un te, no soy alguien que tiene pensado entrar a una orgia, o masacre en las primeras citas, ¿no es asi?, ramera y compañia"

Voltee detrás de mi viendo a la desgraciada, y cuatro personas mas, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittetl, Dohnaseek y un individuo que desconosco sacando de una manera diferente su energia, se sentia de caido sin lugar a dudas

 **~Tiempo despues**

Pasaron ya dias desde la reunion en el café y hemos seguido dando vigilancia por la ciudad

Se dio una alerta al saber de caidos en la ciudad de nuevo

Tanto fue la preocupacion de rias como de sona se volvieron muy precavidos por la vigilancia de la ciudad, en especial por el hecho de que este el cadre escondido en alguna parte de ella

En la tarde estamos los 5 vagando por diferentes partes de la ciudad, con unas capuchas especiales otorgadas por xenovia, que son mas la vestimenta que dejaron algunos de los exiliados abandonados en la iglesia en donde ellas estan refugiándose, estas ocultan el poder magico de su poseedor lo cual son muy beneficiosas

Ya se volvio costumbre de que hicieramos los rondines con cuidado para no llamar la atencion de mas, tanto de los caidos, asi como de rias o sona que usaban a sus familiares para la vigilancia y por las recientes expresiones empezaban a sospechar de nuestras acciones

Ellos 4 se fueron por un lado dividiendose en 2 grupos separados, yo me fui por otro en donde me reuniria con irina y xenovia, alcanzando el grupo despues

Por el camino que segui por un motivo muy diferente ya que veria a otras personas, despues de un rato se veia un ruido que se hacia cada vez mas fuerte que por el sonido provocado es una pelea sin lugar a dudas

Al llegar veia la escena con cautela para denotar al principio los enemigo que estan presentes

Angeles caidos contra 5 angeles caidos, y exiliados entre esa trifulca, viendo a los 5 que me habia encontrado hace tiempo

 **~FlashBacking**

"¡Tu!, ¡Como te atre...!", me empezo a decir raynare, indignada por lo que mencione y preparandose a crear una lanza de luz

No obstante, ya la habia tirado al piso con mi velocidad ya que esta estaba a pocos metros de mi y sosteniendola del cuello sin apartar la mirada de los otros 4

"Dame una razon para no molerte a golpes, te deje bien advertido que no queria verte ni a ti ni al grupo que esta delante mio", le dije muy seriamente mientras esta no se espero esa reaccion por parte mia

Los otros 3 que reconosco tambien no creian la velocidad en la que someti a su compañera

"No hemos venido a atacarte, solo queremos respuestas"

Fue la quinta individua la cual tenia una mascara y su voz le denotaba su sexo femenino, pero ya revelaba su cuerpo siendo que cubre las partes importantes pero aun muestra un poco la piel sin exagerar, pero se podian ver cicatrices en ella por la piel expuesta siendo poco profundas, al parecer al igual que yo ha enfrentado varias batallas

"Pues que tipo de respuestas quieren aquellos que sirven a kokabiel, ya tengo demasiados problemas con los sacerdotes exiliados con fragmentos de Excalibur como para que aparescan a vengarse"

"¡No servimos a kokabiel-sama!, es todo lo contrario", decia la lolita que intentaba hacer evitar el malentendido

"En realidad, venimos para detener lo que este planeando kokabiel-sama en esta ciudad, mas no espere que el rumor de las Excalibur fuese cierto...", dijo la llamada kalawarner mostrando preocupacion al oir sobre los fragmentos

"Es..., un castigo..., por parte de azazel-sama..., por actuar por nuestra cuenta...", decia raynare con esfuerzo, ya que estaba sentado en su pecho inmovilizando su cuerpo y brazos

"...¿Grigory no tiene nada que ver con las Excalibur?, si es asi, ¿Cómo explican la cantidad de energia de caidos detectados en la ciudad?", pregunte, aun no fiandome de ellos y ligeramente aumentando la fuerza en el agarre de raynare

"No, despues de lo que sucedió hace meses...", empezó a decir Donasheek por lo ocurrido desde nuestro ultimo avistamiento, en su explicacion este dijo que desde lo del video, se tuvo una gran investigacion interna por parte de grigory

En ello, se detecto una fuente que eran angeles caidos que estaban en contra del gobierno de azazel, asi como del estado de las 3 facciones biblicas en general

Resultando en una batalla interna tanto en el inframundo asi como en el mundo humano

Se encarcelo y asesino a varios angeles caidos, muchos de los altos orbes de grigory

Entre los capturados se descubrio que kokabiel esta actuando por su cuenta, ha recibido apoyo de otra organización, sacerdotes exiliados, tambien habian magos de europa, y seres humanos con sacred gears

Nada mas y nada menos de una organización que se estaba dando a conocer recientemente, la Khaos Brigade

No saben que tipo de organización es, pero este ha estado implicado indirectamente en algunos casos entre las facciones, en este caso apoyando a kokabiel para que causaran un revuelo en kuoh con lo de asia, y apoyando a diodora en su enfermo sueño

Ahora lo apoyan para lo que esten planeando en kuoh con las espadas sagradas

La razon por la que me encontraron es para ayudar a detener a ellos, sabiendo que se quedo en malos terminos por la actividad reciente con Rias y Sona, ademas de que ellos oyeron nuestra platica en el cafe

"...Y como se que eso no es una treta suya, ya que no salio tan bien cuando sacaron a asia de italia..."

Se quedaron pensando, aun frustrados por lo sucedido con la italiana y esa intencion de ser usados como archivo expiratorio para causar una guerra no deseada

"...Por que es la unica forma de que ellos arreglen sus errores, asi como para detener a kokabiel antes que reinicie la gran guerra de nuevo"

Decia la enmascarada con una voz gelida

"Aun asi, ¿esta segura Yamiel-sama?, ¿De confiar en este demonio?"

"Fue el que los derroto facilmente, asi como vencio al responsable de los ataques de la iglesia con ese ataque que causo gran daño junto al Sekiryuutei, es mas que competente para las tareas, asi como para arreglar las pendejadas de ustedes 4"

'...', sintieron los 4 un escalofrio por sus palabras, yamiel ap parecer realmente sabe imponerse

"Solo espero que no se le suba a la cabeza por ser hija de azazel-sama, Yamiel-san..."

Decia donasheek, el cual se dirijia a la llamada yamiel con un poco de temblor

"No, ahora...", dirigiendose a mi con sus ojos que brillaban por la mascara iluminarse tenuemente, "Podrias soltar a mi subordinada, ya fue mas que castigada en grigory, otro dia en diferentes asuntos podras golpearla sin problemas, ahora no es el momento de hacer enemigos, mas de los que tenemos en comun..."

La libere esta ya se encontraba recuperando el aliento, si bien no pararia hasta dejarla como pollo en puesto de mercado, fui precavido por el aura de yamiel

Siento 2 cosas de ella, no es alguien con quien jugar por su sensacion de peligro emanando por su cuerpo, y, por alguna extraña razon, se sentia muy bien su presencia, como si la conociera desde hace mucho tiempo

Casi como lo que siento al estar cerca de akeno

"...¿y puedo asegurarme que no es un engaño de ustedes, para eliminarnos de uno a uno...?"

"Solo hemos venido a traer de vuelta a kokabiel por el medio que sea necesario, asi como a los angeles renegados y los que puedan estar involucrados en la khaos brigade..."

Asi nos quedamos viendo el grupo y yo entre nosotros, esperando mi respuesta de la cooperacion

"Lo pensare, pero si los agarro en el acto o alguna ligera mencion de un ataque a traicion de parte suya durante la vigilancia que llevaremos no voy a dudar en atacarlos, incluso si esto me lleva a la muerte"

"Hecho, emm...", la mencionada yamiel no sabia mi nombre, tampoco los otros angeles caidos presentes, no nos presentamos en ese tiempo

Esto es debido a que raynare no se molesto en investigarme siendo evidente su complejo de inferioridad a seres supuestamente mas debiles que ella

Mi informacion se mantenia oculta para los de grigory, solo sabiendo el hecho de que de alguna manera cause con issei ese ataque enorme que cayo del lado del inframundo gobernado por los caidos

"Brian Castro, ese es mi nombre", con eso me dispuse a irme siguiendo mi camino sin bajar la guardia ni mi vista de ellos hasta estar ya muy lejos

En cambio, kalawarner, raynare y yamiel se quedaron quietas por un rato mientras los otros 2 se quedaron confundidos por las reacciones de esas 3

En especial por un simple hecho, en forma de un guardapelo con la figura de jose que yamiel siempre porta en su cuello

Este tenia 2 fotografias, una mas reciente que la otra, en una de ellas estando rota decia una leyenda, Pro-, Brian Castro, Y Sh-, ademas de unas cuantas mas que por el desgarre son ilegibles

Les resono las 3 ese nombre por esa foto rasgada, de lo que parece ser un grupo de gente, al no tener la otra mitad no pueden entenderlo del todo

Mientras el moreno seguia su camino a su departamentp, este en su guardapelo en forma de maria, tenia igualmente 2 fotos, una mas reciente que la otra, la mas vieja esta igual estaba partido a la mitad, con una leyenda escrita al reverso, -iedad de..., -aron Castro.

Pero como estaba muy dañado de esa parte apenas salia con esfuerzos solo Castro, sin la otra mitad por que por lo rasgado era dificil ver un nombre combreto, por lo que siempre ha pensado el moreno que esa foto es lo unico que tiene de lo de su infancia, la cual aun sigue sin recordar nada salvo uno que otro vago recuerdo que empezaban a resonar con fuerza al pasar del tiempo

 **~FlashReturning**

Los 5 atacaban sin cesar a los exiliados renegados siendo apoyado por otros, una verdadera guerra civil se desarrolla enfrente mio

"Toma esto maldita traidora"

"¡Ustedes son los traidores al irse a un grupo terrorista!"

"Esto es por kokabiel-sama"

"Como pueden estar ciegos ante los falsos cadres"

Eran los gritos de algunos de los caidos enfrentando a los del grupo, mittetl atacando con una risa maniatica a algunos exiliados, aventandose sin cesar con parte de su vestido rasgado

kalawarner se le veia una sonrisa sadica hacia sus oponentes, dejandolos sangrando y jugando con ellos lentamente

Raynare se escudaba un poco de Dohnaseek, la cual se veia muy mal herida, mientras este mostrando una gran satisfaccion peleaba contra los exiliados con su lanza azul

Yamiel con una lanza que emanaba energia oscura siendo una naginata en vez de lanza oscura

Esas armas que se hicieron famosas por el japon antiguo, mas debido a que la mayoria de sus usuarios fueron mujeres

Con esta y con movimientos rapidos y precisos se veian cortados los cuellos de sus oponentes

Un grupo de angeles de 3 pares de alas iban a arremeter contra ella estando abierta de un lado para ser atacada

 **[Espinas de Madera]**

Salieron un monton de espinas lanzadas entre los arboles, empalando a los objetivos, estos cayendo en el piso o a otros exiliados y angeles mal heridos

'¿ramas negras?' fue el pensamiento general del grupo, mas los que estaban atacando que voltearon hacia la direccion

"Que malos son, habia fiesta y no me invitaron", la voz les distrajo, del cual cayo el moreno con fuerza a uno de los caidos que fue atravesado por las lanzas

Vieron varias lanzas en esa direccion de los caidos que fueron atacados a lado de yamiel, hechas de hielo las cuales se dirigian al grupo renegado siendo muy pocos los que lograron esquivarlos

Una vez parado el ataque se pudo ver mejor al moreno que tiene consigo un traje de exiliado

"¡Maldito humano...!", decia un caido que se pusoa detras de el y se disponia empalarlo con su lanza de luz, este se agacho antes de que hiciera contacto y con una bola de fuego lo empezo a quemar

"¡Grraaaahhh!", se fue volando tratandose de quitar el fuego

Viendo como se retiraba por esa quemadura a otra direccion, dio su vista al grupo mal herido y los exiliados que estaban a favor de ellos, "Aun no confio en ustedes, pero por esta situacion entre angeles caidos y exiliados podriamos tener una tregua, ¿No?"

Mientras ellos pensaban, se me acerco 6 angeles caidos que lo rodearon, detuve a 3 por mi barrera de hielo, los otros que estaban cerca fueron atacados velozmente por yamiel

"...tregua", fue lo unico que respondio, poniendonos espalda con espalda para defendernos de los caidos renegados, ella preparando su naginata y yo preparando esferas de fuego

 **~Unos min despues en otro sitio al mismo tiempo**

Un grupo de gente que se reunio en un solo punto, 2 exorcistas que apenas llegaban a la escena, 3 demonios, 1 ex-arzobispo y un albino disparatado a lo loco

"¡Voy a escapar por ahora! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, será el momento de..."

"¡A...yu...daaa...!"

Estaba el sacerdote como loco, diciendo su escape dramatico, cuando cayo un angel caido de los cielos, siendo quemado por completo por medio de llamas negras que lo consumieron

Se sorprendieron todos, en especial 3 individuos que reconocian las llamas ennegrecidas

"Brian-san/kun/senpai..."

Decian los 3 los cuales no sabian de donde proviene ese angel caido

Se escucharon fuertes expliciones de otro lado un poco mas lejos que ellos, y llamaradas de fuego ennegrecido, reconocieron que el moreno estaba involucrado

 **~Mientras con el Castro, un par de horas despues**

La batalla escalo al punto que tuvimos que movernos del parque y seguir en la batalla en plena ciudad

Mientras los chicos fueron a revisar el lugar donde los ataque provinieron seguidos del apoyo en conjunto de Rias y sona vieron que se desato una guerra total de grigory en plena ciudad enterandose por un sobreviviente que murio poco despues

Ellos decidieron irse a refugiarse y prepararse para un posible ataque mayor dependiendo de que fuerza combativa ganase, preocupados por el estado de Kiba, irina, xenovia y brian que no aparecian

"Bueno, son todos por ahora..."

Se veia un sinfín de varios cuerpos de caidos al oeste de la ciudad, algunos de ellos atrapados por el elemento madera, a peticion de yamiel que queria interrogarlos...

Son cerca de 120 enemigos que nos enfrentamos, incluyendo a los caidos mas los exiliados renegados

Y aun activos cerca de 17 exiliados de grigory y el grupo de yamiel

No voy a mentir, si bien los otros 4 fueron abrumados facilmente, en especial raynare y kalawarner que se llevaron las peores heridas, lo pudimos controlar a penas, ya que tanto yamiel como yo solo poseiamos las ropas rasgadas

Bueno, ella si sangraba un poco a diferencia de mi, que mis heridas se regeneraban, eso es nuevo el factor regenerativo que estoy presentando...

Mientras yamiel interrogaba junto a mittetl, los demas se quedaban viendome como si fuera lo mas extraño que hayan visto en su vida

"...que se traen, ¿algun problema?", les pregunte mientras me sentaba, habian sido facil una hora del enfrentamiento entre ese bonche de angeles caidos y exiliados renegados, mientras otros exiliados, a favor de grigory recogia a los capturados y se iban en circulos magicos para ser atendidos o llevarse encarcelados a los demas renegados sobrevivientes

"No espere que te volvieras mas fuerte...", decia con impresión raynare, con kalawarner asintiendo por lo dicho de su compañera

"Asi como tuvieses mas de un elemento a tu disposicion...", decia el dohnaseek, el cual poco despues se fue para unirse al interrogatorio de sus camaradas

"Que te puedo decir, acciones desesperadas requieren de medidas desesperadas, no crean que por lo que pase he tenido una vida tranquila, en estos meses he pasado por mierda y media, y ahora, esto que sucede con su cadre, supongo que tambien no fue facil para alguna de ustedes"

Decia muy tranquilamente, claro que atento por si hacian algo, pero de verdad ellas parecian realmente agotadas, mientras veia a muchos exiliados moverse por todos lados, recogiendo cadaveres y prisioneros

"Si, desde lo de ese demonio diodora ha sido un caos en grigory, y fue muy pesado nuestro castigo", decia kalawarner aun frustrada por lo que sucedió en ese dia

"¡Ni que lo digas!, aun tengo que sufrir despues de esto por penemue-sama al actuar por mi propia cuenta...", lo decia raynare con miedo en su voz

"Bueno, que te puedo decir ramera, el karma es una putada...", lo dije con gran sastifaccion por la mirada de perdicion que esta muestra

Se vio clara su expresion enojada, pero es cierto, das lo que recibes...

Rio un poco kalawarner por la reaccion de su compañera, "jeje, es la primera vez que te dicen la verdad, siempre has sido una ramera"

"¡Callate!, tu ni hables, que no he sido la unica en acostarse con varios hombres cada noche..."

Se veian rayos entre ellas, no se llevan bien esta claro

Ahora que caigo en cuenta, ellas son angeles caidos puros de no equivocarme, asi que posiblemente tengan mas de mil años

"Ya luego cuentan cuantos hombres se echaron este siglo, asi que dejen de discutir..."

Diciendo eso voltearon a verme, muy indignadas de lo que he comentado, algunos exiliados cerca que estaban en la recogida de cuerpos o esperando la extraccion del lugar perdian la batalla para ahogar la risa que les estaba dando

"¡Para tu informacion demonio no tenemos mas de 1 siglo de vida!", decia kalawarner, muy molesta de que les dije viejas, en terminos humanos si lo son

"El chico tiene razon, dejen su pelea para otro dia, nos hemos enterado de una situacion grave..."

"¿Que tan grave?", le pregunte a Dohnaseek, el cual tenia una cara bien seria...

"Como para desatar una nueva guerra entre las facciones biblicas...", respondio yamiel con una voz muy seria...

Nos explico la situacion de la cual yo me impacte, resulta que tanto sona como rias son hermanas del maou

"¡¿QUE?!"

Pense que eran muy amigos de ellos o algo parecido, mas no que estos fuesen sus propios hermanos...

En un principio kokabiel queria desatar la guerra para que los angeles atacaran por haber robado las excaliburs de las iglesias

Pero como solo mando exorcistas ahora quiere matarlas a ellas con todo y ciudad, asi de verdad habria una guerra politica con la eliminacion de 2 fuerzas neutrales

Iba a preguntar mas cuando se sintio una fuerte energia magica, de una direccion, una que yo conosco muy bien...

'...no es cierto'

Iba a sacar mi celular para preguntar, resulta que este resulto dañado, de nuevo

'¡Me lleva!, lo habia terminado de pagar...'

 **~En otro lugar al mismo tiempo**

Se tenia un ambiente realmente desesperado, rias y los otros estaban peleando contra kokabiel y sus seguidores

Ella estaba manteniendo una barrera con su sequito para reducir todo el daño posible en la academia y principalmente en la ciudad, el moreno no respondia a las llamadas, y se escuchaban estruendos que destruyeron un par de edificios, ahora se veia una gran luz blanca, son las excalibur siendo fusionadas

'Ahora que va a suceder...'

"Buenas sona"

Paso volando una entidad, o entidades, volando sobre ellos, reconocio a uno, el moreno que se ha tardado un milenio e venir, y..., ¡¿Un par de Caidos?!

"Nos vemos despues"

No le dejo brian preguntarle que sucedia en lo que los 3 individuos pasaron volando aprovechando un debilitamento temporal de la barrera para acceder a la academia

Ellos 3 descendieron cerca de los arboles sin tratar de llamar la atencion a los que tenian delante

 **~Unos pocos minutos despues**

Se empezo a unir un sinfín de almas salidas de esa esfera, rodeando al rubio y uniendose a el

Aparte de que empezo a escuchar gritos de aliento

"¡Kibaaaaaaaa! ¡Reduce por completo a Freed y la Excalibur!, ¡Eres el Caballero del grupo Gremory y mi compañero!, ¡Mi amigo!"

"¡No pierdas tus sentimientos y el espíritu!, tú me has ayudado, incluso si no sacabas nada con ello"

"¡Yuuto!, ¡Hazlo!, ¡Tienes que terminar esto tú mismo!"

"¡Supera a Excalibur!, ¡Mi Caballero no va a perder por una simple Excalibur!"

"¡Yuuto-kun!, ¡Yo creo en ti! "

"...¡Yuuto-senpai! "

Son las voces de todos los de la nobleza presentes, alentando al caballero

Con eso, y su nuevo poder, [Balance-Breaker, Sword of the Betrayer]

La union de poder sacro y demoniaco, enfrento a freed, junto con xenovia, la cual revelo su espada, durandal, una de las espadas mas poderosas, revelando que es la portadora natural de espadas sagradas, sin la necesidad de ser acondicionada artificialmente como irina

Con ello, este destruyo la espada fusionada del excalibur, asi como matar de una vez al freed, el cual murio aterrado del poder de esa espada sacro-demoniaca

Este iba a seguir con el causante de todo, asi como convertir a sus amigos en objetos de fabrica para acondicionar a exiliados, cuando vio la cara de sorpresa del mismo

"...Ya veo, ¡Ahora lo entiendo!", decia el muy impactado de algo que se dio cuenta

"¡Santo y demoníaco!, ¡Será una explicación, si los seres que representan ambos se desequilibran...!"

"Entonces no sólo los Maou sino Dios también..."

Fue atravesado por una lanza de luz, haciendolo vomitar a Balba, matandolo en el acto...

Asi siguio el conflicto, kokabiel estuvo jugando con los demas, evitando el poder de la destruccion de rias, burlandose de akeno, la cual se enojo mas que nunca por mencionar a un lider de grigory, barakiel

Asi como abrumar a los 2 caballeros, haciendo gran burla de durandal, diciendo que no lo sabe portar bien como su usuario anterior, asi como lanzo varias cuchillas para lastimar facilmente a la albina

Con eso, siguio sin imutarse de cada ataque que le lanzaban sin éxito alguno

Y llego a esa parte, la cual nadie presente no se espero que el cadre renegado revelase, la muerte de dios, se sabia la de los antiguos Maou pero no del lider de los angeles

Eso hizo que se les derrumbara el mundo tanto a asia como a xenovia cayendo de rodillas

Con esto empezo a inflar mas su ego como nunca, incluso tratando de invitar a issei a su lado, ofreciendole mujeres a cambio de su lealtad, este no pudo responder

Debido a que le fue lanzado un gran arbol de considerable tamaño negro verdoso, mandandolo lejos, un poco, unos metros despues pudo desviarlo, aunque cuando trato de cortarlo se hizo pocos daños a ese arbol

En ese desvio, otra entidad aprovecho para usar su oscuridad, cortandole por su camisa y haciendolo descender

"Y que cabron, la muerte de dios a mi no me afecta, he perdido mi fe hace tiempo por tipos como tu...", se oyo una voz por el bosque, todos los presentes voltearon a donde fue esa voz

"Quien ha sido..."

Ahí vio su vista de 3 individuos, con sus ropas rasgadas, una que conocia bien, otro que no sabia de su existencia

"La mascota de azazel, no esperaba de menos esa oscuridad, y una de las que se suponia que deberian morir hace meses, pero quien es el chico que..."

No pudo terminar de hablar, yamiel fue con velocidad hacia a el, fue atacada facilmente por kokabiel dañando ligeramente su vestimenta

Pero ese era el plan, si bien le rompio su mascara, y tirarle su guardapelo, fue el tiempo suficiente para que el moreno, aprovechando que la otra lo hizo descender pudo agarrarlo de la espalda gracias a un impulso de kalawarner

 **[Avaricia Dorada: Cascada Avara]**

Dicho por eso, mientras tenia la cruz en su espalda, el moreno fundio las alas del cadre

"GRAAAAAAHHHHH", grito de dolor el cadre, sintiendo sus alas quemandose en el proceso...

Golpeo fuertemente al moreno alejandolo muy lejos, aun asi cumpliendo el cometido de inutilizar el vuelo al cadre

"Perdonenme por llegar tarde, tuvimos un asunto pendiente..."

 **[¡BRIAN!]**

Fue el grito general del grupo hacia al moreno que tardo un milenio y medio en llegar

En realidad, este llego cuando kiba alcanzo su balance Breaker, pero no actuo debido a que almacenaba energia en su cuerpo sin que lo detectaran, asi como armando un plan con yamiel y kalawarner

Como esta ultima estaba bastante herida, se le dio la tarea de acercar a salvo a los heridos, en este caso a koneko que se encontraba sangrando despues del impulso dado

Y creer, este estaba mas que enojado con el cadre, el cual hizo lo que nadio pudo, dañar al caido fuertemente

"¡¿Donde diablos estabas?!, ¡Te hemos estado buscando por horas!, ¡¿Y por que has aparecido con ellas?!", decia issei muy enfadado mi repentina aparicion y señalando a mis acompañantes

Como vi la cara de dolor, preocupacion y molestia en especial de rias respondi rapido, "en pocas palabras hay una tregua con grigory asi como la que hicimos con xenovia e irina, kokabiel esta actuando por cuenta propia y ellas 2 estan de nuestro lado"

 **[¡¿Que?!]**

'Este poder, ¡No me digan que es de...!'

Mientras la informacion de golpe obtenida por los presentes que no estaban enterados de mi pacto con los caidos de forma temporal, kokabiel trataba de reincorporarse con esfuerzo, sintiendo el daño continuo derivado del efecto por la Cruz Dorada

 **[Flora Perecida: Jaula Arborea]**

Sin perder tiempo brian puso sus manos al suelo y mando ramas para poder atrapar de forma inmediata al cadre que estaba aun recuperandose del ataque sorpresa, mientras este seguia recibiendo mas embates de yamiel la cual empezo a ganar terreno

"La redencion de judas, no puede ser...", decia kokabiel mientras podia bloquear los ataques de yamiel, sintiendo su poder robado por los arboles y empezando a ser restringido por las mismas lentamente

Con su aura y liberando sus manos, lanzo una potente luz entre ellos 2 liberandose de las ramas, aun asi, parte de su poder fue sustraido por el moreno, dejando un gran humo y boquete de piso donde se encontraba brian y en el camino yamiel

"La cruz de la codicia y el collar de la traicion, no pense encontrar a otro portador de 2 de las reliquias sangrientas en esta ciudad...", si bien su rostro muestra furia por el daño recibido, fue correspondido por 2 fuerzas que le empezaron a atacar de nuevo

"3", le respondi saliendo del crater, apenas y lo esquive a tiempo...

 **[Fe perdida: Ventisca Sacra]**

Con eso, salio una poderosa rafaga que empezo a congelar al cadre de toda partes de su cuerpo, no pudo escapar debido a un ataque en vertical por parte de yamiel, de la cual le descuartizo el brazo izquierdo

"...La cruz de espinas..."

Con eso, este empezo a reir maniaticamente, "Jajaja, no crei ver de nuevo esas 3 malditas reliquias, en especial las que pueden destruir civilizaciones enteras siendo utilizadas al maximo, de verdad tienes el mismo gusto de esclavos que tu hermano"

Lo decia como si nada, si bien se libero mientras dio ese insulto indirectamente dirijido a la pelirroja que seguia viendo la demostracion de poder de su [Peon] y de esa agente de Grigory

Pero hay un factor importante que este no tomo en cuenta tras su liberacion, el poder de las reliquias en si por medio de sus efectos secundarios que le empezaron a pagar factura a su cuerpo

Quiso volar con las alas aunque estuvieran dañadas, las repararia despues, para su horror estas realmente fueron calcinadas a la par que tenia quemaduras de 3er grado en su espalda

Gran parte de su energia fue desperdiciado por jugar con el sequito Gremory y en la invocacion de los ceberos, la otra fue drenada por el moreno

"Por que..., mi energia..."

"Estas recibiendo el castigo de las 3 reliquias"

Con eso, el me volteo a ver, "No solo se tiene sus propios poderes, quemar codicioso, hielo sacro o madera muy resistente, estas tienen sus propias maldiciones"

"Esto depende del ser al que ataque, con la cruz de espinas, afecta mas a los que hayan traicionado a alguien, los pecados del padre afectan a los que tienen gran avaricia o codicia, y la redencion de judas a los que hacen una gran violencia, de todo tipo"

Vi como empezo a caer de rodillas jadeando fuertemente, le empece a rodear de mas ramas para asegurarme que este inmovilizado

"Tu traicionaste a los tuyos", señale a las 2 caidas, serian 3 pero es un tema aparte que luego vere

"Hiciste violencia tanto a dios como a otros, tomando por ejemplo los que no querian hacer una nueva guerra", y despues lo señale a el

"y por querer causar una nueva guerra...", señalando a issei, "dandole un buen trato al pervertido, el cual agradezco que lo rechazara", con eso, se vio un poco feliz este por lo que comente" Esto te trae mucha codicia"

Asi cayo por completo al suelo sin poder soportar el peso de su cuerpo

"Con eso, recibes el peso de los pecados de todo lo que has hecho en tu vida, perdiendo toda energia que tengas y dejandote muy debil, ese es el efecto de cada reliquia...", tambien empece a respirar un poco ahogado, por uso continuo de mi energia contra la horda de los caidos renegados

"¡Maldito seas...!", decia kokabiel entrecortado

Para asegurarme de que no escapara, lo envolvi en hielo solido aun con los troncos que lo cubrieron por completo

Todo el grupo dio un respiro de alivio al ver que todo termino

Vi algo tirado cerca de ahí mientras jadeaba bastante, la energia que gaste el dia de hoy fue demasiada

Parecia una pieza de jose en una especie de relicario con el collar que lo sujeta rota

"Muy bien, ahora me encargare de llevarmelo", decia yamiel tranquilamente y con un tono de calma por haber acabado esto, acercandose al cuerpo helado del cadre

Aun seguia sorprendida de que el moreno posea ese gran poder conocido en leyendas, que se rumoreaba que fueron destruidas desde hace mucho tiempo

"Un momento, que es lo que vas a...", decia Rias que no confiaba de esa caido, la cual se quedo callada por ver su rostro, no era la unica, todos miraban su rostro perfectamente haciendo que a issei se le abriera la mandibula por completo y junto a los demas tienen los ojos muy abiertos por lo que veian

Incluso yo que vi su rostro, me quede sin habla...

"Que, sucede algo conmi...", se dio cuenta, su mascara fue mas que destruida, por instinto recubrió su pecho, no sentia su guardapelo en su lugar

Busco con la mirada donde se encontraba cuando vio que lo tenia el moreno, le iba a decir algo, cuando vio tambien algo que la dejo sin habla que este se rebusco por su cuello

Tenia su guardapelo de jose, pero a la vez, este tenia uno de la virgen maria, la cual este junto ambos, estos se unian perfectamente y mostraban en medio la imagen del niño jesus que estos 2 cargaban

Los 2 se quedaron mirando mutuamente por la facilidad en la que sus guardapelos podian mostrar esa imagen que ellos nunca esperaron

Abrieron sus respectivos guardapelos como por instinto, sacando una foto en particular, una rota de un lado respectivamente siendo de la Derecha / Izquierda

Con manos temblorosas ambos unieron la foto, encajaron perfectamente

La vista de ambos lados daba revelando una gran imagen de un numero de personas en foto familiar, en el centro, 5 personas en particular

Un hombre, una mujer, ambos con un niño en brazos, con el par de fotos reunida se podia ver caras que no se mostraban antes, un niño y una niña que claramente se veian mas grandes que el que parecia solo tener 3 años de edad en brazos de la mujer

Los cuales estaban enfrente de la pareja y el chamaco

Vieron claramente las caras de los niños, tambien revisaron la parte del reverso...

" _Propiedad de Brian Castro y de Sharon Castro"_

Leyendo eso y viendo la imagen, en ese momento, a ambos les vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras ellos 2 se volvieron a mirar directamente a los ojos

 _ ***Insert Ost ~ The Sun Shines Down ~ Pokemon X & Y**_

Su niñez...

Recordaban varias cosas, los campos de trigo, las casas de ladrillo rojo y tejado con losetas del mismo color, el olor del campo y a incienso

Otro recuerdo de estar en una ciudad por una falda de montaña, una casa hecha de piedra volcanica, en la que se veian varias figuras, ancianos, jovenes, niños y ellos, se veian el uno al otro, de frente, de una forma mas infantil aun de igual manera como estan ahora mismo

Asi como un recuerdo verdaderamente doloroso, causado de su secuestro de su hogar, de su familia...

Y posterior tortura y descuartizamiento...

"¿Yamiel, estas bien?, ¡Yamiel!", preguntaba kalawarner, la cual no tenia respuesta alguna de su amiga que estaba sacudiendola al ver que no reaccionaba

"Brian, ¿que pasa?, ¿que te sucede?", esa era la voz de rias, seguida de una akeno igual de preocupada siendo medianamente curadas por asia que se encontraba con poca magia

y los demas desde lejos viendo que el moreno no respondia ni la angel caido

Se tardaron unos pocos segundos en obtener una ligera reaccion de parte de ellos

Al final ambos con su respectiva foto y relicario en manos les empezo a salir lagrimas en todo ese tiempo sin apartarse su vista uno del otro...

Lagrimas de alivio...

Se abrazaron fuertemente sin cerrar los ojos preocupando mas a los que se encontraban alrededor que no entendian que estaba sucediendo, ellos dos querian sequir asi sin querer soltarse uno del otro...

 **[Hermano/Hermana]** , fue lo que salio de sus bocas de forma destrozada pero entendible...

Dejo como piedra a los demas que estaban cerca...

¿Escucharon bien?, ¡¿Acaso se llamaron hermanos?!

Estos cayeron de rodillas sin soltar el abrazo siendo muy fuerte el agarre, unos segundos despues al fin cerraron los ojos soltando ambos un grito desgarrador seguido de mas lagrimas

Recordaron gran parte de su memoria

¡Son hermanos!

Los mismos que sufrieron una desgracia y el destino los separo, y ahora, ese mismo destino los volvio a unir de nuevo, despues de tanto tanto tiempo...

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

Pasaron muchisimas cosas despues de ese incidente

Poco despues llego el portador de la **[Divide Dividing]** destrozando con facilidad la barrera que sona junto con su nobleza creo para llevarse al kokabiel, se vio sorprendido de que este se encontrara actualmente atado y congelado de pies a cabeza por todo su cuerpo

Asi como vio a alguien que conocia, yamiel, la cual abrazaba a otro chicocon fuerza

Ellos 2 quedaron inconsientes por el cansancio de usar tanto poder por mucho tiempo durante todo el dia

Hubo una discusion entre draig y albion durante el proceso...

No se pudieron obtener mas respuestas de los angeles caidos, el ejercito de Sirzechs estaba cerca de llegar y los afiliados de Grigory tenian que irse lo mas pronto posible, por lo que agarraron a yamiel y los cuerpos de balba y de freed

Con eso, llegaron los refuerzos del Maou, para ya no encontrarse con algun enemigo probable, asi como el clan sitri que llego poco despues que se fue el Hakuryukou, viendo lastimados pero atendidos todos los del clan gremory de inmediato

Pasaron 5 dias despues del incidente, el moreno no despertaba desde lo ocurrido, sucedió lo mismo con la angel caida en grigory la cual no despertaba igualmente, el impacto emocional fue enorme para los 2, no esperaron ninguno recordar que si tienen familia biologica

Y eso que cuando pelearon mano a mano, lo hacian complementandose el uno con el otro como si conocieran de antemano el estilo de lucha del otro

Añadiendo que las expresiones faciales de ambos son muy parecidas, con ciertas diferencias de cicatrices pero aun conservando su similitud

Fue preocupante por ambos lados, de parte de los caidos por azazel y otro tipo peliplateado, los cuales han sido para ella como un padre adoptivo y un hermano mayor, estaban sorprendidos por lo que comento kalawarner, asi como otros que estaban presentes con ella, algunos cadres, los otros del grupo de raynare que se quedaron a dar el informe

Era la misma situacion en el edificio de la ORC, en la que le informaron a Sirzechs, Grayfia, sona y compañía, asi como a Serafall que llego para revisar el estado de su hermana y los demas

No daban credito por lo que escuchaban, ¿tiene una hermana de parte de los caidos?

Fue confirmado por una foto que saco issei antes de que ella se retirara, el parecido es de verdad sorprendente...

Ya no sabian que hacer con respecto a ese asunto de los hermanos en distintas facciones

Lo cual no eran los unicos...

Durante esos 5 dias pasaron varias cosas

No hubo clases por reparacion de la escuela, lo cual no tomo tanto tiempo con magia

Por un pensamiento no tan bien pensado de xenovia, esta se volvio un caballero, la 2da de rias, volviendose una nueva miembro del club

Irina se fue con lo que quedo con los 5 fragmentos de la excalibur molesta por la imprudencia de xenovia sin saber de la muerte de dios

Asi como kokabiel el cual ha sido enviado a Cocytus, lo mas profundo del inframundo en una prision de hielo por la eternidad

Y que por azazel, se ha invocado una reunion por parte de los caidos para aclarar asuntos que sucedieron en ese dia, y de otros dias, como lo de diodora y algunos de sus subordinados

Casi se volvio de nuevo una vida cotidiana en la academia kuoh libre de preocupacion alguna, de no ser por una excepcion que es mas que clara

Que Brian despertara...

Se mostraba todo tipo de recuerdos que vagaban por la mente del brian inconsiente, algunas buenas, otras malas, y otras muy dolorosas...

Pero en especial, una importante, con el hombre, la mujer y el niño pequeño, jugando con su respectiva hermana en ese tiempo, sin ninguna preocupacion de la vida

Esa era la misma situacion de la caida, la cual tenia ese mismo recuerdo de esa reunion entre ellos

Lo que no se sabia es que no eran los unicos...

En otro lugar, muy apartado de japon, en tierras aridas, no como desierto, sino con poca vegetacion, se veia a otros individuos teniendo el mismo sueño

Despues de un gran rato, esos 5, despertaron de golpe...

El moreno, la caida, un niño de no mas de 13 años, y 2 adultos

El niño no entendia muy bien lo que soño

En cambio los adultos...

'Nuestros hijos, estan vivos...', ese fue el pensamiento mutuo de ambos, sacando lagrimas de sus ojos...

[ **Transmision Interrumpida...** ]

 ***Corto circuito electrocutando a una persona (meme homero)**

Se puede ver al autor quedando calcinado de todo el cuerpo mientras muestra un severo [¡Error!] en la pantalla de su ventanilla


	10. Capitulo 10: Calma

**[Transmisión Reanudada...]**

 **[Error en el Sistema, se reanudará el titulo de la Transmisión en un Tiempo Posterior]**

 **[Se cargará en Segundo plano el contenido de la historia...]**

* * *

"¿Y aun no ha despertado?"

Preguntaba uno de los seres mas poderosos del inframundo, estando en el departamento del moreno

Ha pasado cerca de una semana desde el incidente con kokabiel, con eso, varios asuntos ocurridos en los dias

Primero, al enterarse que habia lugar en el departamento del moreno, xenovia pregunto si se podia alojar con ellos, mientras obtenia un lugar por donde quedarse, asi de paso velar por el moreno, no hubo problema alguno

En especial ya que la habitacion de brian suele vivir asia, aunque como este seguia sin despertar, las 2 se quedaron en la otra habitacion

Otro caso fue que issei ha sido contratado unos cuantos dias por azazel, el lider de los caidos

Este tambien esperaba invocar al moreno, pero sin éxito alguno

A la par tenia sus problemas, como de que su hija adoptiva yamiel no despertaba, estaba igual inconciente despues que regreso a grigory, desmayandose al llegar

Y para acabarla de molar, llego tanto el Maou lucifer junto a su Reina, para 3 asuntos

El primero, por un evento de la escuela que se tendra en kuoh, la visita familiar, en realidad seria el mas importante, pero, no lo seria por el 3er asunto

El segundo, por que se llevara esa reunion de las 3 potencias biblicas en la escuela, gran razon debido a varios incidentes que resonaron en las 3 fuerzas con gran ponencia, en especial con los caidos y los demonios, y mucho mas ya que lo invoco el mismo lider de los caidos, azazel

Y el 3ero, aquel que se le vio con un par de caidos llegando al conflicto, y en el proceso derrotar al cadre, con apoyo de la hija de azazel, resultando según los testigos, ser su hermana...

Habia mucho que explicar, y el que posiblemente sabia de ese asunto estaba en su cama, recibiendo tanto solucion salina, asi como vitaminas poe su torrente sanguieno, como no despertaba

"bueno, con eso nos retiramos...", decia sirzechs tanto a su hermana como a las 2 chicas del lugar...

* * *

O eso es lo que iba a hacer

"¡Brian-san!", fue la voz de asia, la cual provino del cuarto

Cuando llegaron, vieron a un moreno caido de la cama

"Espera, debes descansar..."

"Que descansar ni que nada, debo de salir, debo irme a ver que fue de mi hermana..."

Se veia con desesperacion el moreno tratando de levantarse e irse a la calle, solo par encontrarse con varios pies..., viendo hacia arriba, vio a algunos que no esperaba ver, sobre todo a un pelirojo el cual no reconocia

"Asi que eso fue lo que sucedió...", decia el Maou tomando una taza de té, mientras en la sala se encontraban los demas presentes, grayfia a su lado, xenovia en otro sillon, y el mas grande a rias y a asia, el cual sostenian a un brian que se encontraba muy debil del cuerpo, derivado a no comer durante una semana, en especial debido a que los nutrientes que recibe via venal no son suficientes, teniendo varios tipos de comida enfrente que el moreno comia para recuperar fuerzas

"Si, a azazel no le hizo gracia lo que ocasiono kokabiel, y menos cuando un gran numero de angeles y exiliados se revelaron, si no hubiera ido a ayudar, no solo ese grupo pudo haber muerto..."

''Aparte de mi hermana'', esto lo murmuro, pero los demas presentes lo escucharon fuerte y claro

"Asi como que ese gran grupo a favor de ese cadre hubiese intervenido en la escuela, atacando tanto a ambas noblezas por igual y desatar la guerra"

"Puedo entender eso, ¿pero tu solo pudiste contra 200 angeles, mas los exiliados?"

"No se olvide del grupo de 4 angeles, con ella, mas los exiliados de parte de grigory..."

''Bueno, fue mas los caidos, mi hermana y yo que los demas...'', eso tambien lo murmure

Pincho mi mejilla rias cuando termine de hablar

"Y aun asi, incluso llegando antes, te quedaste viendonos como nos apaleaban uno a uno, mientras hacias tu entrada triunfal...", decia bastante enojada con su pieza

"cha tie deje qe oo hue a hohosjiho"

"¿Perdon, que tratabas de decir?", preguntaba tranquilamente el maou, entendiendo el sufrimiento del moreno

Le solto el cachete rias para dejarlo oir mejor

"Que no fue a proposito", decia mientras se sobaba la mejilla, ella los aprieta muy duro

"Veran, lo que paso fue que..."

* * *

Les dijo lo siguiente, en ese momento que llegaron, este iba a actuar, pero, yamiel, o mejor dicho, sharon, le advirtio de la gran fuerza del cadre, asi como de lo que podia llegara a hacer

Por suerte, la caida tenia varios trucos bajo la manga, y en especial por su poder de la oscuridad, entre ellas, poder tocar a un objeivo cubriendolo de oscuridad, para borrar su existencia y no poder ser detectados por otras entidades, eso hizo cuando toco a su hermano, asi como por sombra, llevarlo a una dimension alterna por unos segundos para evitar los ataques enemigos y seguir peleando

Asi el grupo y los demas exiliados pudieron resistir tanto tiempo contra numerosos enemigos, es de las habilidades que ha ido perfeccionando con los años, volviendose una experta en infiltracion y ataques sorpresa, asi como su gran habilidad con la naginata, venciendo a varios enemigos a la vez

Con ello, y una tecnica que estaba perfeccionando el moreno para tener mas energia durante las peleas, este pudo reunir la suficiente para poder pelear mano a mano con el cadre

Pero tenia que ser muy rapidos y astutos a la hora de ejecutar el plan, un paso en falso y kokabiel los hubiese matado a los 2

Por suerte el plan salio como lo fue planeado

* * *

Exceptuando la parte del reencuentro familiar...

Se quedo callado por esa parte

Ninguno de los presentes sabian si tenian que hablar sobre ese tema que sucedió con el moreno, el valiente quien cree que fue...

"Asi que si tiene famila, brian-san", si fue la rubia la que lanzo la primera piedra...

"...saben que, se los dire..., tarde o temprano lo iba a decir"

Se sorprendieron bastante por lo dicho del Brian

"Lo dire mañana, con todos los demas reunidos, eso incluye a sona y su sequito, ya que no lo voy a repetir", lo decia muy serio el moreno, mas que nunca

"No tienes por que...", decia rias viendo la cara seria pero en cierta manera enojada del moreno, de verdad no queria decir nada de ese momento

"Lo quiero hacer, rias...", le contesto a su 'rey', viendola fijamente a los ojos, haciendola retroceder un poco...

"Si tanto quieren saber por que, solo les dire a ustedes que...", con eso subi mi playera, revelando mis cicatrices, "Esto tiene que ver como yo tengo todas esas marcas de mi niñez, tanto mias como de mi hermana, y de muchos mas..."

Con eso, los demas abrieron los ojos, '¡...m-muchos m-mas...!'

Se termino la platica por el momento

* * *

Durante la madrugada de la noche, se llevo otros tipos de platicas, entre ellas, lo que ocurrio durante su desmayo, la reunion proxima de las facciones, lo cual hizo una pequeña sonrisa por parte del moreno

Asi como la integracion de xenovia como demonio, eso mas bien lo hizo caer de espaldas a brian ya que esta lo hizo por impulso a lo que sucedió hace tiempo con la noticia de que dios esta muerto desde hace tiempo

Entre otras cosas como que issei fue contactado por azazel, ya que este es un gran fan de los sacred gear, en especial por que reune a los que tengan longinus

Aunque por ello sirzechs aseguro su seguridad, al igual que la del moreno, que posee las reliquias temidas por las 3 potencias, asi como a las demas facciones

Se volvio realmente tarde y los demas tenian cosas por hacer

Como era muy noche, el moreno les ofrecio a los presentes quedarse, aprendiendo en el proceso que xenovia se quedaria con ellos por unos dias

Los demas lo veian muy dudoso, pero por las circunstancias accedieron, inclusive rias, la cual, antes de la llegada de su hermano se iba a quedar a donde el moreno para velar por el, por lo que ya tenia mudas de ropa empacadas para los dias que fuesen necesarios

Se me hizo raro de que todos se quedaran en el mismo departamento, ya que habian habitaciones vacias del edificio, pero eso no les importo mucho a los presentes, el organizarse de esa manera

Grayfia y rias en un cuarto, xenovia y asia en otro, y sirzechs y yo en la sala, acostados en los sillones

Tanto rias como asia se despidieron dandome un abrazo y un beso en la frente, xenovia las imito, pero fue mas extraño, como forzado, grayfia solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro, dejandonos a uno de los lideres del infierno y a un moreno mexicano en esa sala...

* * *

"¿Brian-san, te puedo llamar asi?"

"¿Si, digame lucifer-sama?"

"Con decirme sirzechs es mas que suficiente, no tienes que ser tan formal..."

"Entendido, que sucede sirzechs-san"

Suspiro un poco, para tomar la palabra, "Piensas en reunirte de nuevo con tu hermana, la caido..."

"Con todo respeto", diciendole a el, interrumpiendolo, "Podra estar en su lado, pero no deja de ser mi hermana menor, si es que sucede algun conflicto entre los caidos y tenga que enfrentarme a ella, solo sera para neutralizarla..."

Se me quedo viendo con sorpresa

"No soy capaz de matar a mi propia hermana, menos ahora, no importando como le ha hecho para volverse una caido"

"Lo siento por ser grosero con..."

"Usted tambien tiene a su hermana, ¿rias no?, asi como a milicas si no me equivoco"

Se cayo abruptamente por eso

"Supongo que si fuera la misma situacion, no estaria de acuerdo con eso, ¿cierto?"

'...'

"Con eso, ese tema queda terminado" no le iba a permitir que, lo que vaya a sugerir, lo dijera, ese es un asunto personal, que no me tiente ya que por voluntad propia quiero decir lo que paso hace años...

Fue un silencio incomodo, en especial por la mirada de molestia que presento el maou, ya poco despues solo asintio, aun asi, nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, sin que uno quisiera ceder al otro

"Bien...", eso dijo el maou ya para cortar el silencio, "Por cierto..."

Se oia mas relajado su voz, "te quiero agradecer, por todo lo hecho con rias"

Levante una ceja, mientras lo escuchaba, "Desde lo del rating game, la he visto feliz, una mirada que habia perdido hace tiempo, incluso mas feliz que cuando estaba en el inframundo, por eso, muchas gracias por eso..."

Tenia varias respuestas para esa pregunta, entre ellas venian con groserias, pero como entendio lo del asunto con mi hermana, lo pense y solo dije, "Ella ha sido como una chica que estaba en su jaula personal", se vio extrañado por lo que decia

"Lo unico que hice...", me pare un momento de lo que iba a decir, luego proseguí, "Lo que todos hicimos solo fue abrir una via para que ella pudiera ser libre, todo con el esfuerzo de cada uno de su nobleza, por eso, es mas gracias al esfuerzo de cada uno de mis compañeros, no solo yo, sirzechs-san"

Con esas palabras, su rostro ya cambio, siendo mas calido y amigable

"...por favor, te encargo a mi hermana...", decia el agachando su cabeza

"Pierda cuidado, la protegere bien, a ella y a todos..."

Yo lo decia ya que no voy a permitir que le hicieran daño a ninguno de ellos, tambien eso aplica a sona y su sequito, tendre mi hermana, pero ellos son como familiares extra que no permitire que sufran, al igual que tratare que no pase de nuevo como lo que paso con kokabiel, estare en el frente, sufriendo con los demas de ser necesario

Pero, parece que cierto Hermano pelirrojo, su hermana, una exmonja, la maid y la marimacha malinterpretaron un poco lo dicho por el moreno, gran parte de eso por una rubia un poco llorosa, una pelirroja con su cara al color de su cabello, y, xenovia sentia una sensacion muy rara, la maid solo expresaba una sonrisa calida en su rostro, algo muy raro para los que la conocian

* * *

Ya nos disponiamos a acurrucar bien el y yo, bueno, me iba a preguntar algo, pero se oyo ese maldito sonido

Un fierro que se esta moviendo de un lado al otro

Muchos dirian, una visagra de ventana, un coche viejo, o de plano una puerta de metal que se abre y se cierra continuamente, pero no...

Son los vecinos

Unos que personalmente ya me tienen corto de paciencia, por 3 cosas

La primera, fueron muy inrespetuosos con asia, asi como las visitas que tengo cuando doy clases de regularizacion, digo, tendre dinero pero no me tengo que fiar solo de las tarjetas negras que poseo

La segunda, son muy sucios, incluso les reclame varias veces, solo para que pongan la basura recogida de sus cuartos enfrente de la mia, para gran molestia

La tercera, lo que pasaba ahí arriba, y no eran ellos solos, suelen ser como entr individuos ahí arriba

Con eso me levante, me vio raro sirzechs pero su respuesta llegaria pronto, abri la ventada que da al balcon para asegurarme, por el sonido ritmico lo confirme, con eso, la cerre he hice lo mismo que aplicaba con los otros vecinos que tenia antes de que rias me reencarnara

Tome el telefono fijo que tengo en la sala y marque los numeros correspondientes, sentandome en el sillon, el maou se me quedaba viendo curioso, asi como los presentes, con la puerta entre cerrada

Se escucharon los numeros marcados y el moreno empezo a hablar, con la voz mas aguda y chillona que tiene para sonar como una viejecilla de la 3ra edad

"Estacion de policia"

'¿Policia?', fue el pensamiento general de los oyentes

"Si, mire, quiero reportar a un grupo de degenerados que estan haciendo cosas impropias de varios estilos, si, detrás del tanque de gas..."

Algunos de ellos abrieron sus bocas de lo que el moreno hacia

"Si, y tengo mucho miedo de que salgan chispas y que salgamos volando hasta nagasaki..."

"Si, la direccion, si, avenida sakura, entre Memma y shio, numero 321..."

"¿Que quien reporta, Belisario Domínguez?"

Con eso colge el telefono, recostandome bien en la sala, los demas no entendian que acaba de pasar

"Buenas noches Sirzechs-san", con eso, se fue a dormir

Pocos minutos despues, se oyeron un par de helicopteros, uno de noticias, otro de policia

[Shh, Shh, 1 2 3 por la bola de calenturientos, detrás del tanque blanco claro y encima de los tambos de agua, Shh, Shh, orillense a los tendederos...]

Si, el policia que los encontro es mexicano, curiosamente...

Poco despues se oyeron por la puerta del pasillo varias voces, entre ellas

"No es posible..."

"Que vergüenza..."

"Caray, quien habla rajado..."

El culpable, durmiendo plácidamente en el sillon, con sus testigos incredulos de lo que acaba de pasar

* * *

Ha llegado el dia, todos reunidos sin faltar, con ello, el moreno en el sillon, solo, el de la sala, no en donde rias se suele sentar del club

"Bien, por donde empiezo..."

Decia mientras agarrba valor de lo que ocurrio, mas debido a que recorde mejor por lo que nos sucedió a mi y a mi hermana

"Lo he pensado mucho, tanto por mi memoria como lo sucedido hace 9 años"

Me empezaban a mirar muy atentamente ellos, gran parte de ellos debido a que tiene que ver con mis cicatrices por mi cuerpo, y mas notables ahora que por esa reina mutada que tengo me hizo crecer, estando a casi 2 metros de altura

"Habia una vez", tengo que contarlo de algun modo, asi que se me ocurrio de esa manera

"2 hermanos que se querian mucho, de un año de diferencia, estos en varias ocaciones iban a varias partes, estos por naturaleza son muy curiosos, pero siempre cuidado por otras personas, viejas, adultas y 2 personas en especifico, cargando a un bebe que tenia cierto tiempo de nacido"

"Un dia, sucedió una gran tragedia, fuego por todo el lugar, se veian cuerpos por varias partes, una iglesia, unos edificios destrozados y un par de hermanos que estuvieron en escombros"

"Despues de ese suceso, estos se encontraron en cajas de metal, ambos hermanos separados en cajas separadas"

"No estaban solos, fueron acompañados, con muchos niños de diferentes edades, algunos grandes, otros chicos, y en cajas mas pequeñas otros que eran mas bebes que niños"

"Salio un gas, el cual inundo todo el cuarto, los 2 hermanos, aun separados, se agarraron de las manos, sin querer soltarse..."

Empezaron a salirle lagrimas de sus ojos, los cuales se estaban empezando a enrojecer...

"...lo unico que vio su hermano al despertar, fue un terror puro, mas del que su cabeza pudo soportar..."

Se le empezo a perder un poco la voz

"Estaba completamente despierto, con una escena horrible, organos, cuerpos sin vida de muchos niños, y este no era la excepcion, con pinzas quirurjicas estaba abierto su cuerpo"

Ya se veia destrozado el moreno...

"Y lo peor de todo, su linda y dulce hermana, de la misma forma que el niño, a punto de sacarle los organos al igual que los demas niños y recien nacidos..."

"Despues de ello, todo se volvio oscuro, el niño perdio la nocion del tiempo, asi como la sensacion de su cuerpo, no podia sentir nada, no podia ver, pero si podia oir, unas voces las cuales este no entendia"

Su voz se estaba apagando de a poco

"Ya estaba desperado, trato de comprender la situacion actual en la que estaba, tenia tubos y cables por todo el cuerpo, muy grandes para el..."

"Tomo mucho tiempo su recuperacion, en especial por las graves heridas infligidas en su persona"

"Un tiempo despues, este fue transferido en un orfanato, el cual no decia nada, quedo completamente silencioso por lo sucedido, solo quedandose con una figura que unos policias recuperaron"

"No hablo con nadie, ni pelo a nadie, solo habia una niña que lo trataba de consolar, una rubia la cual ha visto un par de veces mas despues de unos años"

"Eso debido a un accidente, el orfanato, fue caido en pedazos, en un principio este iba a ser transferido a otro hogar, pero esto fue completamente interrumpido por una sola razon"

"Un nombre del hombre el cual hasta el dia de hoy odia con ganas"

"Suou Himejima"

"el mismo que reconocio cuando desperto del abrupto sueño encontrandose con la gran masacre de niños"

"Este huyo como pudo del lugar"

"Pasando despues con los años en varios lugares, forzandose a entender por sus medios en esa ciudad que no conocia su idioma, incluso teniendo que comer de los basureros, casi como un indigente, bebiendo principalmente de aguas negras para no deshidratarse"

"Asi paso cerca d años asi en ese esta..."

Vio que su boca fue completamente cerrada, por nada mas y nada menos que por Grayfia lucifurge

No habia una razon del porque, viendo la expresion de los demas fue mas que suficiente, horror, asco, ira, frustracion, quedaban cortos

Y no solo fue callado, la misma maid se sento a su lado, abrazandolo muy fuertemente, de ella salieron lagrimas de su cara

No fue la unica, muchos nisiquiera pudieron soportar el llanto, por la revelacion que este les dio, el moreno solo apoyo su cara en los pechos de la maid, se oia ahogado pero muy fuertemente los gritos de solor de parte de el

Ahora todos comprendian mejor la situacion del castaño, al menos en grandes puntos, asi como cuando se reunio con su hermana, aun no se sabia como se volvio una caida, pero ahora se sabia mas del pasado del moreno

Un pasado mas triste que el de cualquiera de los presentes en esta sala

* * *

Y no eran los unicos en esa situacion

Ya que azazel, con sus inventos, pudo poner un par de camaras en el departamento del moreno, y en el club, para saber mas del hermano de su hija adoptiva, mas para saber por que este no hizo algunas cosas, como buscarla o algo parecido

No era el unico, cuando fue a ver lo de la historia del moreno, en poco tiempo muchos cadres, el grupo de raynare, y yamiel fue a ver lo de esa camara, mas con palomas y botana pensando los otros que iba a ser algo entretenido

...si bien el moreno tenia publico exterior, no fue para nada entretenido

Se quedaron igual que los de ahí, en especial yamiel, o mejor dicho sharon, la cual empezo a recordar especificamente eso, muchos se sorprendieron por el nombre que este revelo, Suou himejima, pensaron no volver a oir ese nombre durante un gran tiempo

En especial un cadre en especifico, ese aruino muchas cosas de su vida, la de su esposa, la de su hija, y la de ahora su ahijada, con lo que en si deberia ser su ahijado

Ahora no sabian como reaccionar ninguno de los presentes

Bueno, azazel y penemue agarraron y consolaban a la morena en sus brazos, que lloraba a mares al igual que su hermano en la pantalla, otros lo apagaron, ya no quisieron saber mas de ese asunto

El peliplateado no daba credito de lo que se entero, no va a mentir que siente afecto por su hermana adoptiva, pero no penso que seria de ese modo su pasado, ya que cuando la conocio, ella misma confirmo que no sabia nada de su pasado

Y eso que si no hubiese sido por azazel encontrarla mientras estaba borracho y experimentar accidentalmente con ella, esta no estaria presente entre los de esa parte del cuartel de grigory

* * *

Los siguientes dias fueron muy serios

Nadie, pero absolutamente nadie sabia que hacer con el moreno, este solo se quedaba silencio por un rincon, si pelaba a los demas, pero no decia nada

Todos aun no sabian que hacer, nisiquiera el maou y la maid, que estos pensaron en 'revisar' los alrededores de kuoh durante su estadia, pero lo decidieron aplazarlo, regresando al inframundo el Maou, mientras grayfia se quedo para apoyar a su cuñada, esta se encontraba muy conflictiva por lo enterado de su pieza

La que se llevaba la peor parte era akeno, por lo dicho por brian, no penso oir ese nombre con gran odio por parte del moreno, eso la destroso

Asia y xenovia no sabian que decir, en especial por su vida, decia que perdio su fe, asi que estuvo por la iglesia en un tiempo, pero es entendible el por que no tiene fe, la perdio el dia de esa tortura

Kiba y koneko entendieron a que se referia con, 'entiendo lo que sientes' de ese moreno, solo que fue mas horroroso que lo sucedido en lo del proyecto de las espadas sagradas

Issei y saji se le bajaron sus humos, su gran senpai revelo lo que le sucedió, incluso siendo golpeados por las chicas, eso con issei, no respondia con los golpes, lo llevaron al hospital las del club de kendo por que no era normal su reaccion

Por parte de sona, ella no sabia que hacer, en especial por lo sucedido a su amado

Si, ella le ha agarrado gran afecto por estos meses, la hacia molestar por algunos asuntos pero si tenia sentimientos por el, al igual que su reina, asi como a momo y yura, que no sabiam lo que sufrio ese tiempo el mismo moreno, si al igual que tomoe, rukuro y reya, que veian con dolor lo sucedido por su senpai, ya que las primeras 2 son mas afectivas hacia saji, ya que la tercera es mas enamorada de yuuto

Estaban tan perdidos, que no pudo cobrar ella el favor que rias le debia, para limpiar la alberca exterior, bueno, ya lo hara la proxima semana que le toca limpieza

* * *

El moreno iba como siempre hacia el club, con asia a su lado, no decian nada, solo caminaban juntos como siempre

Cuando vieron la pequeña bronca de enfrente, un peliplateado esta enfrente de issei, con un aura que reconocia, tal vez se desmayo, pero sentia esa aura cuando estuvo por ultima vez con su hermana

"No vine a pelear hoy"

"Solamente quería ver la escuela que visite la última vez, vine a Japón mientras escoltaba a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido"

"No voy a pelear con el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar…"

Paro en ese momento, cuando ambos fijamos nuestras propias miradas entre si...

"...tengo mucho trabajo que hacer"

Con eso se retiro, tanto el como yo si despegar la mirada uno del otro hasta que se perdia de la vista, con asia tomandome fuertemente de la mano, pegandose muy fuerte conmigo

Le acaricie por ese gesto la cabeza, ya que si es un poco intimidante ese chico, y por lo dicho, supongo que el es el actual Hakuryukou

Por lo visto, cada vez se acerca mas el enfrentamiento entre esos 2

* * *

En otra parte, se veian 3 figuras que llegaban a kuoh, 2 ancianos y un hombre, los cuales tenian maletas en mano, buscando una direccion en particular, asi como un papel que obtuvieron, el cual esta en japones pero no era problema la barrera del idioma, estos estan con un solo objetivo en mente

* * *

Un tiempo despues, en la mañana, era un dia importante para los que se encontraban en kuoh

Una gran celebracion de todo el colegio, de verdad parece un tipo de festivl por todos lados

En si, los de preparatoria son los que hacen los eventos, siendo vistos por padres y otros estudiantes de secundaria

Todo iba tranquilo, haciendo todo tipo de actividades, aunque fue muy incomodo una cosa, xenovia se me aparecio en uno de los pasillos, con una caja de condones en mano, para practicas de hacer niños...

Según ella, al dejar la iglesia, dejo a la par todo lo que creia y todo lo que le fue enseñado, no sabia nada mas afuera de la iglesia, claro que estando en la casa le he estado ayudando con su educacion para adaptarse a japon, pero nadie dijo que fuese un camino largo

Bueno, según un gran consejo de alguien llamada akia...

Esa maldita la volvio a hacer...

Ya que es la responsable de aconsejar que asia se bañase conmigo

Ya vere como pagarle de vuelta

En especial por que, por supuesto que no estoy interesado en tener hijos, menos en interactuar con ella de esa manera

No se los demas, pero apenas llevo cerca de una semana de conocerla, sin contar el tiempo desmayado, y ahora quiere chamacos conmigo

Le tuve que explicar como pude, ya que parecia no entender del todo

En especial por una razon, ella es mas del tipo marimacha ingenua que ramera atrevida, y por mucho

Como una asia, solo que mas aventada, que actua antes de pensar, pero de mala manera, y que ataca mas como si esta fuera mas una torre que un caballero, eso demostrado cuando reanude los entrenamientos, hubo poca motivacion por lo de hace dias pero no podemos aflojar

Y con eso, aparte de quitarle los condones y deshacerme de ellos, poniendolos en un traste que decia objetos perdidos, me fui a las demas clases, a hacer algunas de las actividades que teniamos programadas

* * *

Mientras, esas 3 figuras entraban a la escuela, como buscando algo entre la multitud de gente, ya que habia varios puestos de diferentes actividades al aire libre, aparte de las actividades de los club de deportes

* * *

"...no voy a mentir, te quedo de poca madre"

Estabamos reunidos todos en un punto especifico, tomando té enlatado y viendo las 2 figuras de issei, la primera, sorpesivamente soy yo con las 3 reliquias en mano, y ropas rasgadas, solo de arriba, parecia como sobreviviente, y muy bien detallado, hasta las cicatrices del cuerpo

En la segunda, a su amiga de la infancia irina, en una pose que realizo en su enfrentamiento con el, con todo y katana, a diferencia de mi, ella si esta desnuda de pies a cabeza

Quien lo diria, tiene dotes de artista, incluso estaban decididos a pagar cerca de 50,000 yenes por la de asia, y como 100,000 yenes por la mia, por lo visto, se volvio esa muy popular con las mujeres

"Solo tuve el pensamiento de 2 cosas, tu senpai con lo que viviste y de irin...", le fue dado un gran codazo por parte de koneko, "Pero, por...", se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, "Lo siento, yo no...", trataba de escusarse issei

"No te preocupes", le dije poniendole una mano al hombro del castaño, "...eso ya no es importante por ahora, tenia que sacar lo que estaba dentro de mi, ademas, fue bueno contarlo con las personas que confio, ¿no?", les dije regalandoles una sonrisa, los demas pensaron que seguiria decaido por lo de hace dias

No voy a estar triste siempre, aunque todavia esta el asunto de mi hermana, ¿Cómo se volvio un angel caido?, pasare ese puente cuando este se presente

Quise quedarme mas tiempo con ellos pero no fue posible, tuve que irme a mi evento, el cual no se como iba a salir

* * *

Estamos en la explanada, con un publico que se acercaba de los puestos del patio, esto es por una razon, el evento que nos toco, ¿Cual?, un show de talentos

No se a quien se le ocurrio, eso debido a que no asisti a clases por un tiempo, por suerte, sona y tsubaki me hecharon la mano con las notas y deberes a entregar

Ellas 2 tambien son suertudas, estando en el consejo, se pueden omitir los eventos de su clase, eso para mantener el orden en la escuela en este dia, hicieron varios actos algunos compañeros, de magia, de stand ups, de habilidades unicas, como por ejemplo, ser muy flexibles de su cuerpo, hubo uno de quimica que saco mucho hule espuma de un pequeño recipiente, de esos que se usan para fabricar los carros y reducir el impacto de otro vehiculo

Me tocaba a mi, no habia pensado en eso, y menos ya que me fue informado, por lo que al llegar, y a pocos min de que comenzaran, tuve una idea, no se si me funcione, pero no tengo de otra

Con eso, solo les dije que pusieran cierta musica en un grabador y con este un microfono, voy a cantar, fue lo unico que se me ocurrio

[El siguiente en pasar, Brian Castro con una interpretacion musical]

'aka, karaoke enfrente de cientos de personas'

"Haaa, aqui vamos", dije mientras se ponia la cancion y yo me preparaba mentalmente para cantarla

* * *

 _*Insert Ost ~ Lose Yourself ~ Eminem_

 **[ ~** **Look**

 **If you had**

 **One shot**

 **Or one opportunity**

 **To seize everything you ever wanted**

 **In one moment**

 **Would you capture it**

 **Or just let it slip?]**

'!', muchos se empezaron a dar cuenta de lo que el moreno iba a cantar

 **[~Yo, His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy**

 **There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti**

 **He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready**

 **To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgettin'**

 **What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud**

 **He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out**

 **He's chokin', how, everybody's jokin' now**

 **The clocks run out, times up, over, blaow!]**

Se lo tenian que reconocer, tiene una potente voz, empezo a captar la atencion de los que estaban cerca

 **[Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity**  
 **Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked**

 **He's so mad, but he won't give up that easy? No**  
 **He won't have it, he knows his whole back city's ropes**

 **It don't matter, he's dope, he knows that, but he's broke**  
 **He's so stacked that he knows, when he goes back to his mobile home, that's when its**

 **Back to the lab again yo, this whole rhapsody**  
 **He better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him]**

 **[You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better]**

Mas y mas gente se acercaba, les gustaba la cancion, asi como lo cantaba el moreno, con fuerza

 **[The souls escaping, through this hole that its gaping**

 **This world is mine for the taking**

 **Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order**

 **A normal life is borin', but super stardom's close to post mortar**  
 **It only grows harder, only grows hotter**

 **He blows us all over these hoes is all on him**  
 **Coast to coast shows, he's known as the globetrotter**

 **Lonely roads, God only knows, he's grown farther from home, he's no father**

 **He goes home and barely knows his own daughter**

 **But hold your nose 'cause here goes the cold water**  
 **His hoes don't want him no mo, he's cold product**

 **They moved on to the next schmo who flows, he nose dove and sold nada**  
 **So the soap opera is told and unfolds, I suppose it's old partna, but the beat goes on**

 **Da da dumb da dumb da da]**

 **[~You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better]**

Ya tenia a una gran cantidad de gente cerca, con ello tambien otros que lo estaban buscando especificamente a el

 **[No more games, I'm a change what you call rage**  
 **Tear this motherfuckin' roof off like two dogs caged**

 **I was playin' in the beginnin', the mood all changed**  
 **I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage**

 **But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cipher**  
 **Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper**

 **All the pain inside amplified by the**  
 **Fact that I can't get by with my nine to**

 **Five and I can't provide the right type of**  
 **Life for my family 'cause man, these God damn food stamps don't buy diapers**

 **And its no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer**  
 **This is my life and these times are so hard**

 **And it's getting even harder tryin' to feed and water my seed, plus**  
 **See dishonor caught up between bein' a father and a prima-donna**

 **Baby mama drama screamin' on and too much**  
 **For me to want to say in one spot, another jam or not**

 **Has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail I've got**  
 **To formulate a plot fore I end up in jail or shot**

 **Success is my only motherfuckin' option, failures not**  
 **Mom, I love you, but this trail has got to go, I cannot grow old in Salem's lot**

 **So here I go is my shot**  
 **Feet fail me not 'cause maybe the only opportunity that I got]**

Casi un cuarto de la poblacion estando ahí avalaban al moreno, esta mientras cantaba no se creia que atraeria a mucha gente

Muchos ya cantaban la parte final de la cancion

 **[~You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better**

 **You better lose yourself in the music, the moment**  
 **You own it, you better never let it go**

 **You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow**  
 **This opportunity comes once in a lifetime you better]**

Se canto como coro, por parte de muchos alumnos y padres que conocian la letra

 **[You can do anything you set your mind to, man** **]**

*Fin Ost

* * *

Con eso, termino de cantar, retirandose del escenario, realmente les gusto la forma de cantar del moreno, y eso que este no suele hacerlo, le gusta mas oir musica mas no cantarla

Igual que 2 maous, 2 'rey' con sus respectivas noblezas asi como un lord gremory, una lady bael, ambos lord y lady sitri, no daban credito por lo cantado del moreno, ya que lo buscaban para hablar de ciertos asuntos

De entre ellos, koneko tenia brillos en sus ojos, le fascino la cancion cantada por brian

Y no eran los unicos, en otro lado, las 3 entidades vieron su objetivo cantar, no sabian que decir, pero al verlo se quedaron mas hechos piedra

'de verdad, es el...', pensaba el mas joven de los 3

Con eso el moreno se fue atrás del escenario a tomar agua, cantar eso le dejo la garganta seca

"No crei que tuveras una gran voz, brian-kun", la que me hablo fue yura, la cual estaba tras escenario, ella junto a otros participaron por diversion, ella canto la de momma knows best de Jessie J, 3 presentaciones antes de la mia

 _*Para los que quieran escucharla es Momma Knows Best ~ Jessie J._

"Tu no te quedas atrás, yura-san, ademas es la primera vez que canto en publico"

"¿De verdad?, parecia como de esos cantantes de rap profesionales de america..", decia muy asombrada por la habilidad de canto de brian

"De verdad, yo soy mas de escuchar musica que cantarla, por ello no lo he hecho, ademas, como esto esta obligado para calificacion adicional, sin contar que es obligatorio, es lo unico que se me vino a la mente en ese momento"

Dijo para tomar de otra botella de agua, que la primera se la tomo de golpe

* * *

~De parte de los demonios

"Quien lo diria, a pesar de esa letra, tiene muy buena voz...", decia lord gremory, el cual buscaba el perdon de su hija en el proceso, ya que estos daños el de verdad si lo daño bastante

Su esposa en cambio, ya que su relacion con ella es mejor que la de su ex-esposo, queria conocer al moreno

Esto debido a que despues de lo contado del moreno a los demas, ella vio al duo regresar a la mansion, precisamente mas para ir con su hijo/sobrino y abrasarlo

Después de esa tecnica de convencimiento que tienen las madres, se entero de lo sucedido con el poseedor de las Reliquias sangrientas

Asi como lord y lady sitri que se enteraron hace unas horas, debido a que por medio de sona, y mas de serafall que ella se entero por medio de su hermana y esta les dijo a ellos, querian conocerlo por eso y lo del matrimonio, ya que esta aun no reunia el valor para decirle la situacion con ella, en especial despues de lo sucedido con el cadre, ya que visito un par de veces al moreno cuando estaba inconsiente, asi como su reina

Sirzechs y Grayfia ya se encontraban mas tranquilos, pero aun sentian cierta culpa por lo mencionado del moreno, aun asi estaban aparte de lo de esa junta, para pasar un rato en el festival y tratar de tener una buena experiencia con su hermana/cuñada

De los demas, si bien koneko esta mas que feliz por el canto de rap del moreno, ella se preocupaba por el, mas del hecho de su hermana caido, ya que tambien tiene una, la cual no acabo muy bien

Kiba fue mas del tipo comprensivo, al igual que issei, estos buscando la forma de animar al moreno, incluso estaban hablando ellos 2 de ir a otra reunion de karaoke como la que tuvieron hace dias

* * *

"Muy, bien, ahora, que pasen los 2 finalistas, yura Tsubasa y brian Castro"

"¿eh?". fue la expresion mutua de los 2, sin entender la situacion actual, se supone que es una exposicion de talenos, no un concurso ni nada parecido...

Igual que los demas compañeros que no se creian lo dicho por su maestro, que estaba pensando...

Sin mas opcion estos se fueron al escenario, viendo una cara malefica del maestro

"Ahora, como medio de demostrar el apoyo de los alumnos a que conoscan otras culturas, se tomara de ejemplo al joven castro, como su nacionalidad natal siendo el pais, México, una tierra ubicada en el continente americano..."

Se vio su risa del tipo, 'me voy a manchar con ustedes', "estos 2, por haber demostrado su gran talento musical, estan dispuestos a cantar un duo, una serenata mexicana..."

'No hablara de...'

"Interpretaran un clasico mexicano, 'Los cursis', por Roberto Gomez Bolaños"

'Debe de estar bromeando...'

'Este hijo de...'

Son los pensamientos de ambos

"Bueno, sin mas preámbulos, comencemos..."

* * *

Ibamos a quejarnos, pero nos lanzo los microfonos y se largo saltando de la tarima, dejando a varios especulando que tipo de cancion van a cantar

Ellos conocian bien esa cancion, si bien ellos 2 tienen buenas notas, el profesor de musica no perdona las faltas, por lo que, para no reprobar, por eso no tenian de otra que participar, pero en este caso, les tendio la trampa

El pensaba que ellos 2 no tenian talento alguno, ya que especifico que no se valia tocar un instrumento, pero si cualquier cosa, cantar tambien cuenta

Por ello, al ver su sorpresa, los quiso joder mas, por ello el duo

Se empezaba a sonar la cancion, ya viendo que no tenian de otra, mas con el publico puestos sus ojos en ellos, con un suspiro de derrota, empezaron a cantar esa cancion, que sabian debido a que el mismo moreno la trajo, y que ambos cantaron una vez para que la aceptaran como proyecto en conjunto entre los 2

Eso fue evaluado por un maestro sustituto, ya que el actual se tuvo que ir por problemas familiares, y cuando regreso y vio la calificacion que impuso, supuso que los 2 engañaron al sustituto con algun trato o algo

* * *

 _*Insert Ost ~ Los Cursis ~ El Chavo del Ocho_

 **[~** **Enamorándonos, hasta los tuétanos,**

 **fuimos queriéndonos, ¡Ay!, con tal pasión~]**

 **[~Que algunos pérpidos, sin más escrúpulos,**

 **nos llaman cándidos, ¡Ay! sin dilación~** ]

 **[~Pero al fanático, de lo romántico,**

 **le importa un rábano el que dira~]**

 **[~Si somos cursis, es cosa nuestra, y nunca, de nadie más~]**

 **[~Somos cursis... sí, lo aceptamos,**  
 **y que nos dejen en paz~]**

Por ese momento y aprovechando la parte que solo era sountrack, se le prendio un foco a yura, aprovechando la cancion, le hizo bailar la cancion tomando la mano del moreno a su cintura, este iba a protestar, pero viendo a la gente que habia, por ahora, le siguio la corriente...

 **[~Enamorándonos, lo que es romántico,**  
 **es sintomático ¡Ay!, del verbo amar~]**

 **[~Y hasta las glándulas que vierten lágrimas,**  
 **parecen frágiles, ¡Ay!, es la verdad~]**

Con eso ella empezo a aumentar el ritmo un poco mas, por consecuencia tambien el...

 **[~Si los románticos somos ridículos,**  
 **tal vez lunáticos, que más les da~**  
 **si somos cursis, es cosa nuestra, y nunca, de nadie más~]**

 **[~Somos cursis... sí, lo aceptamos~]**

Con eso acerco mas la cara del moreno hacia ella por cada palabra que repitieron

 **y que nos dejen en paz~**  
 **y que nos dejen en paz~**  
 **y que nos dejen en paz~**

 _*Fin Ost_

* * *

Llegaron hasta estar casi al besarse, por un momento, ella le iba a hacer un 'falso' beso, pero el moreno se le adelanto, le dio un verdadero falso beso, solo en la mejilla

Muchos de los presentes si pensaron que ellos 2 se iban a besar

Lo unico que si es que, para mala suerte del moreno, se empezo a sentir un aura mortal por un cierto sector del festiva

¿Por que?, solo es debido a las que estan interesadas en el moreno, aunque se relajaron viendo el puchero de yura, viendo que no pudo cometer su plan reciente

"Un momento por favor, aun hay mas por parte del moreno..."

Dijo el profesor, viendo que su plan fallo, asi como vio que el si tiene talento musical, pero no se rindio, con ello, mando al encargado del teatro a que se inventara algo...

"Si, vera..., ya se, ustedes 3, Hyodou, Genshirou y Kiba, ¡vengan aquí!"

Le dijo al trio que tenian en mente sacar a su senpai de ahí, antes de que fuera asesinado publicamente por sus amas y sus segundas al mando

Pero se vieron inmersos en la actividad, mientras yura si logro escaparse de ahí, en parte para evitar ser castigado junto al moreno, aunque no lo pudo besar, dio un gran avance en la guerra por el moreno, lo cual si molesto bastante a las demas

* * *

"Bien ahora haran lo siguiente..."

Decia mientras se inventaba en su mente una actividad, se le ocurrio una de repente...

"Ahora, estos 4 que son muy 'cercanos'", eso lo dijo con sarcasmo, debido a su situacion de boys lover a que tiene a los 4 enganchado

Y el cual, el moreno esta llevando una operación en secreto para eliminar ese mal...

"Ellos haran una parodia con improvisación mexicana al estilo veracrusano"

"'Mucha suerte'", con eso, igual que con el otro, se salio de un salto de la tarima, pero este si se dio un zapotazo con el piso, ya que cayo de cara

No sabian que hacer los 4, aunque se escucho una voz del publico

"¿Disculpen, que es eso de improvisación veracruzana?", decia uno del publico

"La inprovisacion...", dijo el moreno, ya resignado, "es cantar a la par de musica que se hace al momento, lo que piensas en la cabeza a la par de la musica, pero para ello se necesitan instrumentos..."

Con eso aparecieron 2 estudiantes mas, con un piano y una guitarra

Los 4, sacaron una gota de sudor por lo rapido que actuaron, viendo que el publico los avalaba, y de que querian ver que tanto iban a hacer, empezaron a improvisar, y sin que los 4 se dieran cuenta, se acercaban las 2 'rey' y 'reinas' que no estaban para nada contentas

* * *

Comenzó el moreno, "Para darles el ejemplo de una improvisación, les digo que todas las chicas son mas lindas que una flor~"

Le siguio el castaño, "Todas ellas sin duda alguna no tienen comparacion, lo malo que los chicos son feos, puercos y un pelon~"

Con eso algunos se enojaron, en especial un pelon de ahí

Siguio el moreno con la cantada, "Y si nos les gusto el remate, lo siento mucho compadres, se aguantan como los hombres y vayan y...", decia mientras levantaba la mano hacia arriba, ese silencio, pensaron que iba a decir una groseria, por suerte dijo, "Y vayan volviendo mas tarde"

"Yo apenas entiendo lo que me quieren explicar, pero el aprecio que yo les tengo nadie me lo podra negar~"

Con eso, los 3 se dieron un golpe en la frente por lo dicho por kiba, las chicas se le formaban corazones en sus ojos, y los chicos se morian de risa, asi como los padres pensando que que era un tipo de sketch por el profesor de teatro

"Las niñas son muy hermosas, no las voy a criticar, a Hyodou, Castro y Kiba ahora si les va a tocar~"

Vieron muy serio a saji por lo que este iba a a decir, "Para mi que son puñales y me la van aaaa...", sintio el golpe de tanto tomoe y rukuro que lo golpearon, "¿Que ibas a decir?", le dijeron las 2 al saji, "me la van a perdonar"

[aaaahhhh], fue la expresion general, viendo que se las iba a mentar a los 3

Hubo una platica rapida entre los 3, de los cuales, issei y brian le iban a contestar, yuuto decidio retirarse, mas viendo al cuarteto encargado de kuoh acercandose, estando a pasos del escenario

"Confirmado por miss Shitori, y tambien por la miss Shinra, resulta que este saji es un gran hijo de...", sintieron golpes fuertes de las 2 'rey' y 'reinas', en parte para evitar que dijeran algo indebido, y de paso, por lo ocurrido por el moreno en la serenata

[¡¿De que?!], fue la pregunta de los que estaban viendo el show de los presentes

"De una estrella muy famosa~", dijo para luego ser arrastrado por las 4 fuera de la tarima, dejando a issei solo ahí arriba, viendo que para su buena/mala suerte lo dejaron ahí

"Es el ultimo suspiro de 'Yuichi Iguchi'", dijo para bajar del escenario, no queriendose perder de la regañisa del moreno

Con eso, todos aplaudieron por el 'espectaculo' que fue creado por los presentes

* * *

Si bien fue traido a los demas demonios que se encontraban ahí, estos ya les iban a preguntar un sinfín de cosas al brian, 'iban'

* * *

No pudieron debido a que se encontraron en contacto a pocos metros a 3 individuos, si bien estaban entre gente, el ambiente se tenso muchisimo

Eso es debido a que son exorcistas, y los 3 por el aura que emanaban se notadan que no son de los que hay que tomar a la ligera

"¿Que es lo que se les ofrece...?", decia sirzechs poniendose enfrente del moreno, ai igual que otros que estaban atentos a lo que podrian hacer ese trio

Pero para su sorpresa, ellos solo dieron media vuelta, y se perdieron entre la multitud, ocultando su presencia...

* * *

 **[Transmisión Interrumpida]**

* * *

 **[Se ha detectado el Titulo y Arco de la Historia en curso...]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 4: Reunion Biblica y He-c—Fa-i-ar]**

 **[Arco 4: Reunion Biblica y He-c—Fa-i—ar: Capitulo 10: Calma...]**

 **[Se ha hallado errores en la informacion, se recuperaran lo mas pronto posible...]**

* * *

~¿Feliz San Valentín atrasado?


	11. Capitulo 11: Tempestad

**[Transmisión Reanudada...]**

 **[Error en el Sistema, se reanudará el titulo de la Transmisión en un Tiempo Posterior]**

 **[Se cargará en Segundo plano el contenido de la historia...]**

* * *

Fue un verdadero caos lo que duro el resto del dia, no creian que la iglesia actuara de esa manera, en especial por haber mandado exorsistas de elite

¿Qué son estos?, los que pueden competir con demonios de clase alta, extremadamente letales, según las auras que sintieron, estos facilmente sin contar a los maou podrian acabarnos en cuestion de segundos, aun si somos inmunes a la luz

Despues de que eso pasara, ambas noblezas fueron transportadas directamente a la ORC, mientras los mayores fueron a analizar de pies a cabeza todo el lugar, para asegurar que desaparecieron, ya que cuando los perdimos de su vista, ocultaron completamente su presencia

Por, ello, tiempo despues que se retiraron, nosotros tambien nos fuimos forzados a volver a nuestras casas, con cierta proteccion, con esto, ambos maou, leviathan y lucifer se fueron al inframundo, grayfia se quedo con asia, xenovia y conmigo, por la sospecha de que posiblemente sea el objetivo de esas personas

Posterior a ello, al dia siguiente fue asegurado por el momento la ciudad, no se pudieron encontrar a esos exorcistas, saben camuflarse bastante bien

Por ello, y con la reunion en curso, solo nos movemos para nuestras respectivas clases y a nuestros hogares, mientras sirzechs junto con la maou leviathan iban a ver por que el cielo actuo de esa manera...

Con eso, sucedió algo mas importante en el proceso, en nuestro club

No se comento hasta la tarde, en donde todos nos reunimos en una puerta con varios mensajes diciendo, "Alejense..."

"Aqui es donde se encuentra mi alfil, aquel que fue sellado por su poder"

"¿Por su poder?, ¿que tipo de poder?"

Pregunte a rias, ya que para que sellaran a alguien con ese calibre...

"Lo veran cuando lo vean", dijo mientras retiraba la restriccion

Mientras con ello, akeno nos explico lo siguiente

El puede salir de noche, pero se rehusa hacerlo, un hikikomori, según issei

¿un asilado social eh?

Tambien nos dijo que despues de mi es el que aporta mayor ganancia de contratos por internet, con el uso de la computadora, para aquellos que no se atreven a invocar demonios a la antigua

Si me lo preguntan esta muy bien esa opcion, al menos para mi, asi les tendria un servicio a distancia, jeje, pareceria operadora de un servicio tecnico, por el hecho de que muchos de mis clientes son aquellos que buscan ayuda tecnia, y revision ocasional de sus equipos, aparte de que muchos ya me toman como el doctor corazon, diciendome sus problemas

Ya retirados los sellos, abrio la puerta

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Fue un grito muy agudo,a los que no sabian del tema los impacto de golpe, los demas, solo se reian amargadamente o suspiraban

"¿Por que sacaste la cruz de espinas?", me pregunto xenovia, los demas voltearon a verme, tenia la cruz con mi mano derecha, y con la izquierda la biblia

"Por si las moscas...", no es que tenga miedo o algo, bueno, un poco, no me gustan ese tipo de gritos tan repentinos siendo sinseros, una vez, el viejo uso uno de esos conos para despertarme, no baje del poste del tendedero por unas horas a causa de ese sonido...

Con ello, tanto rias como akeno parecian conocer al que gritaba como alma en pena, literalmente

Pero este solo decia

"¡Nooooooooooo!, ¡este lugar esta bieeeeeeeen!, ¡No quiero ir afueraaaaaaaa!, ¡No ver a mas genteeeeeee!"

Por lo visto, si es un serio caso de aislamiento

Los demas suspiraron mientras los que no tenian ni el año de estar aquí no estabamos comprendiendo que sucedia

* * *

Despues de entrar, en realidad no es un lugar aterrador, en cierta manera, se ve realmente muy refinado y decente, con peluches y todo

Al acercarnos en un rincon, vimos al objeto de esos ruidos, una rubia con ¿orejas puntiagudas?, ya que tenia falda y todo, issei parecia lo mas feliz de la vida, como si hubiera ganado la loteria, el oro perdido de una mina que se creia abandonada

"En apariencia, este niño parece una chica, pero sin lugar a dudas en un chico"

Resultando ser pirita, oro de los tontos

En otras palabras, no valia mucho, bueno, tal vez para yuuto por el camino que va...

"¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ahora el que grito como alma en pena fue issei, por el fraude que le hicieron, por suerte si me tape los oidos a tiempo, ya que conocia cuando el castaño se llevaba una gran decepción

"No está bien tener una historia tan cruel..., él perfectamente luce como una hermosa chica…, que sea un hombre..., que tenga un pene…"

"P-P-P-Pero, las ropas de chicas son súper lindas"

"¡No digas ese tipo de cosas!, ¡Destruiste mi sueño en un instante!, ¿¡Sabes!?, estaba soñando sobre ti y Asia, las dos alfiles hermosas rubias"

"¡Devuélvelo!, ¡Devuélveme mi sueño!"

"Escritos y sueños de personas son transcendentes"

"¡Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaan! ¡Eso no sonó como un chiste!"

Asi es la interaccion de esos, 3, uno defenciendo su aficion, otro sufriendo, y una shironeko rematandolo

Siguo asi la platica entre los presentes, presentando a cada uno de ellos, cuando vieron que no decia nada, se volteraron a verme, con un libro que decia leyendas urbanas de méxico, vol. 5

"Veamos, hombres lobo, chupacabras, doña pelos encabronada, ¡Aqui esta!"

Con esto, levante mi cruz hacia el y dije lo siguiente

"¡Vampiro fronterizo que por las noches andaras!, ¡ni con tu magia ni tus hechizos mis nailon no las tendras...!"

Vi como todos los presentes se me quedaron viendo muy incredulos de lo que acabo de decir

"A no, que ellos son ingleses, '¡Border vampire that at night you walk!, ¡neither with your magic nor your spells my nylon you will not...!"

"¡¿Que es lo que tratas de hacer...?!", me dijo issei muy extrañado de lo que decia, dandome un codazo de paso

"Pues es un vampiro puñal, ¿no?, trato de que no me vaya a atacar en la noche...", dije ya que, aunque no conocia su nombre ni nada, el tener una cama de la forma de un ataud como que te da ciertas formas de pensar a uno, digo...

Todos, excepto xenovia y asia, cayeron de espaldas, no esperaron que el moreno, el cual creian que iba a ser muy serio en esto dijera tal barbaridad

* * *

Con una COMPLETA EXPLICACION, me dijeron que solo tiene una aficion de ponerse ropa de chicas, nada mas, no comia caldo de murcielago ni ese tipo de cosas

Di un respiro de alivio, realmente me espante por ello

Lo unico que si fue sorprendente fue lo que sucedió cuando issei lo quiso traer a un lado

De repente hubo una luz y de ahí, vi que el se movio, solo el, los demas parecian congelados

"¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo siento!, ¡Lo sient...!"

Decia pero luego se detuvo, viendo que yo me podia mover sin probelma alguno, viendolo a el recorriendo el lugar y los demas como hechos estatuas

"Pero que acaba de..."

Sin querer choque donde esta issei, haciendo que este caiga dentro de la caja, en la misma posicion en la que este se encontraba..., cuando queria jalar a ese chico...

"¿Como es que a ti no te afecta el poder...?"

"¿El poder?, ¿Esto es por ti...?", estaba muy extrañado, pero se me hacia muy familiar ese tipo de situacion, creo que lo vi en alguna parte...

Individuos que estan moviendose sin problema alguno, personas que estan hechas estatuas

Incluso para comprobar, ya sabiendo ese tipo de actos, probe con lo siguiente...

Toque los hombros de asia, casi como masajeandola, en efecto, esta como estatua, pero no se sentia como tal, ella de verdad podia sentirse su piel y musculos, los cuales estan tonificados y con poca grasa debido al entrenamiento que hemos llevado en estos meses

Asi como por tropesarme cuando me quise acercar al vampiro..., agarre sin querer fuertemente los pechos de akeno, estrujandolos muy fuertemente

Fue un accidente, aun asi, ella no hizo ninguna reaccion, pero de verdad no estaban fisicamente endurecidos ninguno de ellos

Retirando mis manos de ese lugar, me dirigi al joven, que estaba temblando como gelatina

Me acercaba a el, verdaderamente parecia con mucho miedo

"Dime, ¿Tu acabas de parar el tiempo?", pregunte sinceramente

No voy a mentir, en mi caso es como uno de esos sueños que tienen las personas en algunas etapas de su vida, personalmente pense en alguna vez con el poder de alterar el tiempo a mi voluntad

Pero verlo en accion, es mas inpresionante, y muy intimidante en ese sentido

"S-si, yo cause esto, ¡Por favor, no me lastimes...!"

...ese tipo de ojos que tiene...

Esa forma de actuar, y el poder que conlleva...

Solo le puse la mano en la cabeza, acariciendolo levemente

Se paniqueo, no creyendo que hiciera eso

"Tranquilo, no te hare daño"

Le decia tratandolo de calmar

"Somos de la misma nobleza, asi como tus compañeros y los que tu puedes confiar plenamente, no hay de que temer, entendido"

Le decia viendolo fijamente a los ojos

Paso un rato estando entre los 2, no se, como unos 20 min, creo...

Por ese tiempo estuvimos platicando los 2

Ya he tratado con este tipo de personalidad, esta se acerca bastante a la mia cuando fue lo de la catastrofe cuando me secuestraron de mi pais...

Por ello, conectamos los 2 rapidamente...

Platicando uno del otro

Ya no tanto cara a cara, esto debido a que se encerro en su caja, pero esta dispuesto a hablar conmigo, debido a nuestra situacion actual en la que los demas estan hechos piedra

Este chico es llamado Gasper Vladi, mitad vampiro, mitad humano

El fue severamente buleado tanto con su familia, asi con su comunidad, siendo facilmente cazado y matado por cazadores de vampiro, siendo reencarnado por rias tiempo despues

Su Sacred Gear, Forbidden Valor View, una muy reciente, y que en lo personal, yo creo que deberia catalogarse como longinus, puede detener el tiempo, digo, la de issei aumenta hasta casi el infinito si es posible, asi como el del blanco que lo puede reducir de la misma manera...

El problema surge que el no puede controlarlo a su propia voluntad, lo cual, el mismo consejo decidio sellarlo para evitar que este cause problemas a los demas, incluyendo a su propia nobleza

Bueno, al menos ahora entiendo por que no participo en lo de raiser, o lo sucedido con kokabiel, ese tipo de poder sin tener control de el podria causar severos daños a largo plazo

Tambien por ello es mi tocayo

En el ambito de que tiene una pieza mutada, un alfil mutado para ser mas preciso, con eso ella pudo reencarnarlo

Y, pues asi como fue honesto conmigo, yo lo fui con el, diciendole lo que ha pasado en el tiempo que fui reencarnado, asi como los recuerdos de mi pasado

El lloro a mares por lo contado, asi como yo, sigue siendo doloroso recordarlo, pero es para tener una mejor conexión con los demas

Ya que este tipo de personas no suele interactuar con miedo a que suceda algo malo, asi que por ello estoy haciendo eso, no solo por que el es mi kouhai en el sentido estudiantil, sino por que entiendo ese tipo de situacion, situaciones separadas, pero en escencia lo mismo

Con ello el se quedo apoyado en mis piernas, debido a que estabamos platicando los 2

Lo unico malo de eso es que con sus expresiones de verdad si parece chica

"Haaa", solo suspire por ello, pero que te puedo decir, a veces por ese tipo de experiencias algunas personas tenemos ese tipo de fetiches, la mia seria la de las computadoras al interesarme de la tecnologia por ejemplo

"KYAAAAAAAA"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ 3"

Fueron los gritos de asia, y el gemido de akeno

"¿Pero, como llegue aqui?", decia un issei que estaba en el suelo, sin saber que sucedia

Las cuales luego recobraron su compostura despues de estar casi una hora congelados

Trataron de ver la situacion, para encontrar a un brian que esta acariciando al mas joven, el cual lucia extremadamente calmado con el moreno

Eso si que dejo en un severo shock a los mas experimentados, mientras issei, asia y xenovia trataban de comprender la situacion actual

Pero basicamente el pensamiento fue el mismo

'¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?', ese fue el pensamiento en grupo de todos ellos, preguntando por distintas razones

Un rato mas tarde, en la que se explico la situacion actual de los presentes, asi como tratar de reanimar a rias en el proceso, y un poco a akeno ya que tambien se iba a desmayar...

* * *

Nos encontramos en el campo, esto debido a que rias y akeno, asi como yuuto tenian asuntos en el edificio nuevo, para hablar con los maou por el asunto de la reunion, por ello, se estaba intentando entrenar a gasper para que lo pudiera controlar su poder

'entrenar queda muy larga la expresion'

Mas bien se trata de una representacion de una casa de vampiros a la antigua

Xenovia balanceando la durandal, seguida de koneko con ajos

Ya solo faltaba asia con biblia y cruz en mano, issei siguiendolo con antorcha y yo tambien con una bandeja llena de pan de muerto

Y con eso...

* * *

 _*Insert OST ~ Pokemon Yellow Version ~ Opening_

 _*Until last OST finished, Insert Pokemon Yellow Version ~ Wild Pokemon Battle_

 _Un saji [Peon] domado a ha aparecido_

 _ **¿Qué es lo que el va a hacer?**_

 _Saji usa observacion pervertida_

 _ **Es super efectivo, en saji**_

 _Issei usa triste realidad_

 _ **Saji ha sido debilitado**_

 _ **Saji ya no tiene orgullo de hombre**_

 _ **Saji se ha desmayado**_

Con esto el moreno se acerca, vertiendo te en la boca de saji

 _*Until last OST finished, Insert Pokemon Yellow Version ~ Pokemon Center_

Brian ha utilizado té revitalizador

 **Saji ha recuperado unos escasos puntos de orgullo**

 _~Fin Ost_

* * *

Con esto el mencionado se levanta, aun sin creer que Gasper el fantasma amisto..., digo, el wampiro trapito es un hombre con aficiones raras

Ya recuperado, nos dijo que se estaba encargando de los jardines cerca de aquí, por la reunion proxima que se avecina

Durante la explicacion, me fui con el grupo, a xenovia indicandole que se fuera con gasper el cual esta en un arbol y reuniendome con koneko

Xenovia al ser una guerrera nata entendio mis señas haciendome caso, yo en lo personal, en caso de que sucediera algo, estaba con koneko en brazos, para lanzarla al obejtivo en curso, una tecnica que estabamos pensando los 2, con eso ella entendio lo que quise hacer

 _*Opcional OST for this only time moment, its more like a meme moment, but only for ones who want to understand the joke, El Gato Volador ~ El Chombo_

Asi la lance adonde estaba cerca de un arbol

"Heh, los sirvientes..."

El objetivo apenas esquivo el ataque

Aunque este se saco de onda por la accion del moreno

 _*Fin OST_

"...¡Azazel!", fue lo que grito issei, con eso vi mejor al objetivo, parecia un tipo con cabello entre rubio y negro, con una yukata por su cuerpo

El lider de los angeles caidos

Esto no podia ser mas serio

"...no crei que el portador de las reliquias sangrientas pudiera detectar mi presencia, menos efectuar..., ese ataque..."

Eso ultimo lo dijo con una gota de sudor, aunque juro escuchar una musica muy extraña en el proceso

"¡Hy-Hyodou, con Azazel te refieres a..."

"Si, es el hombre que me ha contratado varias veces..."

Asi que es el, el que ha estado cuidando de mi hermana todos estos años

"Vengo en son de paz, ademas, de los presentes solo el joven castro es capaz de poder hacerme daño alguno, asi que relajen sus posturas, ademas, vengo a ver al portador de la espada sacro-demoniaca, por lo visto no esta..."

Ninguno lo hizo, y menos viniendo de el, por lo cual seguimos muy atentos a el...

Señalo donde gasper esta

"El vampiro que se encuentra en el arbol..."

Saco un grito de panico

Con ello explico la funcion de su sacred gear, asi como los de los demas, como por ejemplo, si se usase a saji, este podria retirar el exceso de energia, eso si me sorprendio un poco, no sabia que podria quitar la potencia de otras sacred gears

Pensaba usar esa misma tactica, pero en esta ocacion, con mis raices, para quitar el exceso de energia

En si es peligroso, por el hecho de que soy una bateria andante, y una sobrecarga de energia como esa me haria un grave daño, por suerte, la tactica que use con kokabiel me dio nuevos frutos en el manejo de mi propia energia, por lo cual, aun esta en progreso, pero a la larga daria pelea a alguien que este a nivel de demonio de clase alta o mayor

Ya que siendo sincero, lo de kokabiel fue mera suerte de que todo saliera bien...

Terminando su explicacion, me vio, parecia querer decir algo, en cambio, yo respondi con lo siguiente

"¿Por que mi hermana es un angel caido?"

"No lo se, tal vez sea por tu sangre o..."

"No me vengas con esas pendejadas..."

Este trato de desviar el tema, pero cuando me vio en serio comprendio que yo sabia algo...

"Se que mi hermana fue humana desde hace tiempo, teniendo ambos padres humanos, ademas, me hice pruebas sanguineas estos meses, no tengo herencia de angel caido, asi que dime, ¡¿Por que es una caido?!"

Lo deje sin habla, parece que no sabia que iria tan profundo en cuando a mi genetica

Bueno, por mi condicion he tenido que hacerme esos diagnosticos

Ademas de que por parte de Grayfia, la cual convenci el dia que dije la verdad, sacarle la sopa

No me dijo mucho, pero entre lo sucedido, me conto que tenia adn de todo tipo, demonio, dragon, angel, humano y algo desconocido

Hasta yo me impacte por lo enterado, mas debido a que por esa pieza ni deberia tener adn de angel, asi como la de dragon, ¿de donde diablos ha salido?

"...vaya, que forma de arruinar el ambiente...", lo dijo muy honestamente, no penso que actuara de esa manera...

"..nos veremos despues..."

Con eso se retiro...

* * *

Vere si me da respuestas otro dia, algo me dice que no sera la ultima vez que lo vea, aparte, no me pueden culpar por eso, en especial por un simple hecho...

Se muy plenamente que sharon murio ese dia, en el cual nos extrajeron los organos a ambos...

Por lo que tengo el derecho de saber como sigue viva...

¿Le habra hecho algo a ella con su cadaver?

* * *

Despues de ese tiempo incomodo, nos retiramos a hacer lo nuestro, para probar la teoria de azazel, saji le lanzo su linea a gasper, este usando su sacred gear

Sucedió lo que el predijo, se estabilizaba mas su poder

Asi pudimos practicar mejor el control de su propia fuerza en el

Claro que como pago le ayudamos a saji con las plantas de la escuela, y como eramos muchos, lo terminamos en muy poco tiempo

Seguimos en la practica, algo sencillo, que parara pelotas hacia el y con su poder las detuviese

En el proceso si las paro, en otros mas, detuvo algunas partes del cuerpo

Y gasper entraba en panico y queria salir de ahí rapido

No se lo permiti invocando un lazo y este atrapandolo, trayendolo de regreso, y calmandolo, todo al mismo tiempo

Ese ciclo ha sido repetido como por 25 veces, maso menos

Ah, y durante esos ciclos rias llego con unos aperitivos, con los cuales le hincamos el diente, unos simples sandwiches, pero bueno, no me voy a quejar, comida es comida despues de todo

Se sorprendio, y molesto un poco por que azazel se apareciese en la escuela, mas por andar aconsejando a issei y saji

Bueno, ahí que reconocerselo, por su aficion el es un gran conocedor de las sacred gears

Aun asi, quiero saber como ella es un angel caido, y que ha hecho todo este tiempo

No me pueden culpar por tratarlo asi, como se veia el, parecia un ser que maneja cosas muy turbias

Ya con rias haciéndonos compañía, seguimos con el control de su energia con gasper por unas horas mas...

* * *

No fui a la escuela el dia de hoy

Me sentia de verdad muy raro, no mal, tampoco bien, solo muy raro

Tambien escuche voces, pense que eran mi imaginacion, pero esta vez se sintieron mas fuertes

"...no posees gran..."

"...una buena dire..."

"...anza entre lo..."

Eran esas voces, la primera muy grave y fuerte, la segunda un poco temerosa, y la tercera, podria decir que es como la de una mujer

En tanto mi cuerpo no sabia que sentia, es muy raro, incluso me dieron ganas de vomitar durante ese dia, me la pase en cama hasta la noche, en la que ya se tranquilizo mejor mi cuerpo

A poco tiempo de sentirme mejor, me llamaron, fue rias

Al parecer issei trato de que gasper interactuara con clientes fisicamente, lo malo es que aterro mas al vampiro

Sin mas que otra opcion me vesti y hice el circulo magico para transportarme ahí

Ya llegando vi una escena peculiar

Y la cual tambien me encabrone de paso, con quien, ustedes piensenlo

'Smack', el sonido de un coscorron, el cual se esta volviendo un clasico

"¡Brian-senpai-i!", lo decia issei con cierto miedo, ya que vio mi cara de disgusto

"Mira issei, ahora si te estas pasando de wey, como se te ocurre pensar en usar de esa manera el poder de gasper"

Los otros 2 solo obvserbaban la escena en la que 'educaba' a puños a issei

El se los gano, si bien vi que por su propio modo conecto con el, eso de aprovechar el uso de su poder del tiempo de manera pervertida, ¡no se lo voy a permitir!

Y en cuanto la bolsa..., hmm, vi que se lo dio para que gasper pudiera agarrar mas confianza, pero dudo mucho que esa sea la respuesta, tal vez creo que se como acelerar las cosas con ese metodo, solo espero que el tipo de las impresiones 3D no se le olvide su parte del trato

Ah, y por ese favor, le pedi a gasper que me permitiera tomarle una foto de cara completa, es para esa sorpresa que le tengo, y que aumente su confianza en interactuar con otras personas de paso

Por mientras, despues de la foto, el se escondio en su caja de carton de jugos de naranja, el cual hizo 2 hoyos para poder ver

* * *

El dia siguiente, tanto yo como issei fuimos llamados a un lugar en especifico, el santuario donde vive akeno

Se me hizo realmente raro, en especial a rias cuando nos comento, ya que ella desde un principio me dijo que solo issei iria a ese lugar para un asunto importante, y me llamaron a mi de ultimo minuto

No tuve problemas con eso, ya que de hecho, pensaba en faltar hoy tambien, esta vez para seguir con mi experimento con mi cuerpo, algo me dice que lo tendre que usar en la reunion de las 3 fuerzas biblicas en ese tiempo

Hasta donde se tiene entendido, los santuarios japoneses los tenemos extrictamente prohibidos, esto es debido a que somos demonios, algo asi como no podemos entrar en iglesias, como ejemplo

Esta es la excepcion, ya que se llego un acuerdo para que akeno viva ahí, bueno, cada vez que la visito siempre la veo con su vestido de sacerdotista

Se supone tambien que rias nos acompañaria con ella, pero por un asunto relacionado con su hermano talvez vendria mas tarde

Bueno, la coferencia es casi mañana, por eso se tenian que hacer los ultimos preparativos, en especial por que la ultima vez que ellos se reunieron fue cuando los Maou originales y dios estaban vivos, en la catastrofe que hicieron albion y draig en la gran guerra, lo cual obligo a muchos a unirse para vencer a los 2 de una vez

Con ello nos reunimos los 3 en el santuario, ella con su vestimenta, barriendo un poco el santuario

Quedamos platicando un ratito los 3, en especial issei que preguntaba por el edificio que ha tenido su historia, ya que es la primera vez que viene aquí...

"¿El es el emperador rojo...?, ¿...y el que tiene los objetos bendecidos por mi hermano?

Se escucho una voz detrás nuestro

Aparecio desde arriba

...no supe que decir

Un sujeto con ropas blacas y doradas, igual con alas doradas, en vez de blancas como deberian ser los angeles, de pelo rubio y ojos verdes con su halo que lo corona

Solo que en este caso, no es conocido como angel, sino como serafin, los cuales estan a cargo de el trono de dios según la biblia

"Mucho gusto, dragon rojo, Issei Hyodou, y tambien a ti...", se comportaba de manera muy amable y educada, aunque su expresion cambio a una muy impactante al verme, como si no esperara encontrarme o algo parecido

Esto nos extraño a los 2, ese tipo de comportamiento del serafin

"...disculpe joven, me podrias recordar tu nombre...", lo dijo muy educadamente, pero sin cierta duda en su voz, parece que lo deje sin habla, y eso que nos estamos conociendo

"Me llamo Brian Castro, señor...", se que hay diferentes arcangeles y serafines, solo que aunque nos hizo estudiar rias de sus nombres, no se sus apariencias, asi que no le puedo decir, uriel o raphiel, ya que me estaria equivocando

Despues de mencionar mi nombre abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, despues de ello se quedo en silencio por un par de minutos

Nadie se espero que el se comportara de esa manera, aunque es un record personal, en menos de 2 segundos ya deje sin palabras a alguien, y sin hacer nada

"...Perdonen mis modales, soy Miguel, el lider actual del cielo..."

* * *

Estuvimos los 4 en el santuario central, en una mesa para 4, yo y issei estando en lugares opuestos, el arcángel miguel a mi izquierda y akeno a mi derecha...

Al sentarnos miguel hizo un par de movimientos de manos y aparecio una espada

De inmediato senti un cierto peligro proveniente de la espada, mas lo sintio issei que le llego mas fuerte de golpe, se veia por las expresiones que el hace con su cara

Con eso, el arcángel nos explico, esa espada es una conocida como ascalon, una espada sagrada, la cual, fue portada por san jorge, un santo que se especializo en cazar dragones

En este caso, la espada habia elegido a issei para ser su dueño, esto lo sabian debido a que cuando el castaño uso su poder contra kokabiel, la espada reacciono a el

Y con una charla, a pesar de estar en bandos contrarios, el vino para entregarsela a issei, en parte por la diferencia de poder que hay entre el y el peliplateado, el dragon efimero, al que se va a tener un llegue algun dia

El tambien fue a dar un presente a azazel por parte del cielo, asi como nos menciono que yuuto creo una espada sacro-demoniaca para que fuera analizada en el cielo

Esto es tambien por el acuerdo que se tienen no solo por las potencias biblicas, sino como las demas facciones del mundo

Youkai en japon, Nordico en los paises europeos mas orientado entre el oeste de europa y este de asia, Egipcio en africa, Griego por la region sur de europa, en mi caso por México, el Mexica o Azteca como algunos le dicen

Diferentes entidades mitologicas que abundan por el mundo, gran parte de eso debido a que el dios de la biblia no es un ser de poder absoluto unico

Cada faccion tiene lideres que pueden igualar su poder, Zeus, Ra, Odin, ese tipo de individuos

Por ello se busca que no se filtre informacion de su muerte, asi como una platica de diferentes individuos para ver si se llega a un acuerdo amistoso entre las 2 fuerzas biblicas

Con ello, el trabajo estaba hecho, por lo que supuse que se iba a retirar, pero antes

"Por favor, ¿Me podrias dar tu mano?", lo mire extrañado, aunque issei abrio como nunca su mandibula, parece que lo mal entendio, yo solo quiero saber que se propone

"No te preocupes, solo quiero confirmar algo..."

Fue algo dudoso esa peticion, pero accedi, con ello, el tomo mis manos y aplico magia en ellas

Las solto de golpe, con una cara de shock, no parecia decir nada, si bien estaba en ese estado yo le quise preguntar algo

"Disculpe miguel-san, quisiera saber una cosa..."

Espabilo viendome, iba a seguir pero me interrumpio

"...es hora de irme, así que te escucharé luego de la conferencia, definitivamente te escucharé, no te preocupes"

Con eso el se fue como vino, por un destello de luz

* * *

"Muchas gracias por el te"

Ella asintio por el gesto, con lo cual segui bebiendo ese te, es algo amargo pero muy bueno

Despues de lo de miguel, issei lo llamaron para un asunto en la escuela por parte de rias, asi que se retiro de antemano

Es algo incomodo estar los 2 solos en un mismo lugar, en especial por una cosa

Suou Himejima, el hombre que me hizo sufrir a mi y a mi hermana

Bueno, ella tambien se apellida Himejima

'hmmm'

Desde esa historia no nos hemos hablado, no nos ignoramos, simplemente no hablamos

Eso acabo, con lo siguiente que cambiaria todo entre nosotros 2 hoy y mañana

Con esto que empeze a preguntar

"...Se que por lo dicho de hace unos dias estamos en esta situacion, no podemos seguir asi..."

Dicho esto ella levanto la mirada, esta parecia muy preocupada

"Dime, ¿sabes algo de el... de Suou Himejima?"

Se quedo callada por unos instantes, luego hablo

Me dijo algo que esperaba, y a la vez no, asi como parte de su historia

Ese hombre es su tio-abuelo, el que es el jefe de ese clan, este hombre tiene una historia de terror en ella, ya que hizo 2 cosas

Pero para entender eso, se llego a otro tema que no se iba a desviar no importa lo que se diga, durante su platica desvistio su vestimenta un poco de arriba, aun se cubria los pechos aunque gran parte de ellos estan expuestos

Saco sus alas, pero en este caso, una es la demoniaca, con forma de murcielago

La otra, plumas negras, con algunas volanto lentamente por el cuarto

Alas de angel caido...

Me siguio explicando, ella es hija de 2 personas, Shuri Himejima y Barakiel, uno de los cadres

Esto sucedió debido a que su madre rescato a su padre un dia que se encontro muy mal herido

Desde ese evento y dias posteriores se enamoraron, y salio ella

Con el paso del tiempo vivian felices, sin ningun problema, pero como toda historia feliz, alguien tenia que cagarla, ¿no?

Suou Himejima, ese fue lo que arruino todo

El es un hombre muy tradicionalista, al igual que muchos del clan, bueno, practicamente asi son los 5 clanes, esos que tienen cierto control en japon, ya que su deber es exorcizar los espiritus malignos de japon, como los exorcistas de la iglesia pero con metodos japoneses

Pero en su caso, su familia no soportaba el hecho de que su sangre se manchara con la de un ser del mundo sobrenatural

Con esto organizo un grupo para asesinar a ella y a su madre, su madre murio, pero ella fue salvada por su padre

Aun asi ella me dijo que lo odia por no haber llegado antes, y huyo del lugar

Dias despues de que escapo, con lo aprendido por su madre y su familia, empezo a dar servicios por todo japon, evadiendo a las familias, y a demonios que estaban en ciertos lugares

Y, por obra del destino, se volvio a encontrar con suou, ya parecia una broma muy mala

Este junto con otros iban a matarla, cuando rias y un alfil del padre de esta intervinieron, asi ella se convirtio en la reina y primera pieza de rias

...Mantenia la calma tanto como podia, pero por dentro ardia en ira...

...su propia familia, la quiso asesinar solo por nacer, eso es imperdonable

"Asi que, que es lo que dices..."

Vio como mi cara se fundia de rabia por lo que ella me explico, como la obligaron a pasar por todo eso

"...tu expresion me lo dice todo, me odias verdad..."

Dicho eso por ella, me empezo a confundir

"...tu vida fue acabada por los angeles caidos, asi como mi clan, aparte que te hizo esas cosas horribles a ti y a tu hermana..., no hay manera de que no me tengas odio a mi..."

"..."

Con eso empezo a sacar lagrimas de sus ojos, "y yo pensando que me podria enamorar de ti..."

Eso me dejo en shock

¿A ella le agrado?

Con eso, se fue del cuarto, subiendo la parte de arriba del santuario

Dejando a un moreno que estaba ordenando sus ideas, ya que tenia muchos pensamientos por su cabeza

* * *

Esto no podia ser peor, pensaba la joven himejima

Conocia muy bien al moreno, en especial sus expresiones, para ella, ese hombre, asi como sus acciones le hicieron mas daño del que no penso que esta recibiria

En especial por que, aunque solo han pasado unos meses, el chico el cual ha estado apoyando este tiempo, el cual ha convivido, ha reido con el, al cual, ya que ella ha odiado a los hombres a excepcion de los que viven con ella dia a dia con la nobleza, se habia ganado un gran interes por el moreno

Tambien sabe que no es la unica, rias, asia, yura, momo, sona y tsubaki estan interesadas en el

Por lo que en un principio decidio unirseles a la diversion, molestando ocasionalmente al moreno con provocasiones y teseo, disfrutando de sus muy raros sonrojos y pena que este mostraba

Pero cada vez que esta lo hacia, ella sentia algo en su corazon, un sentimiento que fue ganando mas fuerza con el paso del tiempo

Hasta antes de que brian dijera la verdad estaba mas que dispuesta a pelear por el, pero esta vez en serio

Pero por todo lo sucedido y viendo la expresion que ya no pudo ocultar mas el moreno, entendio que el de verdad ahora lo odia, por culpa de sus raices y su pasado, que la atormentan de nuevo

Podra verse y comportarse como toda una Yamato Nadeshiko granparte del tiempo, pero en el fondo aun sigue siendo una chica joven, la cual se sentia verdaderamente destrozada

Con lo que corrio, sus pechos estaban completamente expuestos, asi como gran parte de su abdomen, ella iba a realizar un circulo magico para teletransportarse a donde el club, para llorar en su cuarto

Pero se oyo una puerta corredia abriendose detrás de ella, vio que era brian, con una cara neutra

Cerro los ojos, podria pasar cualquier cosa, asi como cualquier accion que podria hacerle a su persona, por lo tanto, ella con los sentimientos destrozados solo penso lo siguiente, si el iba a actuar de forma violenta, que lo haga, espero que asi pueda calmar de su enojo, asi como es lo que yo me meresco, una criatura repulsiva que debe ser tratada asi...

* * *

Brian la encontro ahí, con su cara ya toda inundada de lagrimas, con la parte superior de su cuerpo expuesto, bueno, aun lo sostenia casi lo que estaba vestido en sus brazos, pero esas mangas casi estaban salidas del todo, y sus alas aun expuestas

Vio como ella se puso en posicion en el suelo, esponiendose completamente a ella, con los ojos cerrados, aun saliendo lagrimas de ella

Para el era una forma de decir, 'Puedes hacerme el daño que tu desees, si asi sirve para calmar tu corazon'

...el hizo todo lo contrario, solo se sento cerca de ella, y agarro sus brazos hacia el frente

Aun con eso, ella no abrio los ojos

Con eso, teniendo sus brazos hacia adelante, lo cual hizo que lo que faltaba de la parte de arriba de cayese por completo, el acerco sus manos a las alas de caido

Ella en ese momento penso que le iba a hacer algo, quitarle las plumas una a una, arrancarsela, algo

Pero no, solo acaricio la ala

Aunque no lo crean, en realidad cuando mostro sus alas a brian le trajo un extraño recuerdo a su mente, de alguien que parecia a akeno, con varias alas, estas de color negro, al verlas desplegar, le recordo eso, esa extraña mujer con 3 pares de alas negras, alas de caido

Pero no era lo que estaba pesando en ese momento..., hizo eso inconcientemente recordando esa parte, pero luego volvio en si

Aun era un manojo de sentimientos, pero en si sabia que hacer, bueno, eso creia

Se le ocurrio preguntar lo primero que se le vino a la mente, mientras tenia sus manos agarrando sus brazos

"¿Tu dijiste, que te has enamorado de mi?"

Ella se paniqueo, pero siguio sin abrir los ojos, asi como sin moverse, no contesto

Vio que no tenia respuesta de ella, con eso, se quito la playera que el traia, y con la mano derecha suavemente le empezo a limpiar sus lagrimas

Se estremecio por lo hecho por brian, incluso abrio los ojos, ya que no esperaba ese tipo de reaccion

"Te lo preguntare de nuevo, asi que no llores, ¿tu te has enamorado de mi?"

Ella agacho la mirada, ya que no soportaba la mirada fija del moreno, aun asi, asintio un par de veces por la respuesta

El iba a decir algo, pero medito bien su pregunta, esto por como se comportaba akeno, la cual veia como no una chica seria y refinada, como realmente es, una adolescente de su edad

"...¿Dices que te odio por tu herencia de caido y tu apellido, no?"

Ella asintio varias veces, ya al borde de las lagrimas

Pero en esta ocacion, brian con su mano izuierda levanto el menton de akeno, para que ella no lo agachara, y con la derecha limpio sus lagrimas

Akeno realmente no esperaba ese tipo de reaccion, con brian dandole una mirada tranquila pero aun seria, diferente de la de hace rato...

Ya limpiandole las lagrimas, puso ambas manos en su cara, acercandola a la suya, para que ella escuchara muy atentamente a el

Vio que el cerro un par de minutos sus ojos, ella solo lo veia atentamente a el, ya tomando aire, el hablo

"Mira...", empezo a decir lo que tenia en mente, "No te odio ni un poco, es todo lo contrario..."

Empezo a abrir sus ojos muy grande

"Es cierto que todo el desmadre que he vivido ha sido por los angeles caidos, pero donde tengo la bronca es con raynare, esa ramera que me asesino, asi como a azazel por ser alguien que tiene ciertos asuntos con mi hermana, pero solo por ellos, no por las acciones que han hecho algunos voy a condenar a toda la raza"

"Asi como a ese hijo de la chingada que nos torturo a mi y a mi hermana"

Le empezo a salir unas lagrimas de el...

"Si bien es un asunto creado por el, no tengo ninguna razon para odiarte por eso, tu no tienes ninguna relacion de ese tiempo con ese hombre"

"Ademas, ya sabia que eras un angel caido desde hace tiempo..."

Eso si que la dejo realmente impactada

"Ya me daba la idea despues de lo que sucedió con asia, al estar cerca de los caidos, la misma energia que ellos emanaban se sentia igualmente contigo, al principio pense que era un error o algo parecido"

"...aparte que saji me lo confirmo, cuando unos dias al entrenar se le salio la sopa, contandome por error, pero asegurando mis sospechas", eso lo dije desviando la mirada por un momento

Le volvi a verla de nuevo a sus ojos

"A mi si antes no me ha importado ese detalle, mucho menos ahora, si, tendras sangre de caido, y provienes de los desgraciados que hicieron tales cosas a mi y a mi hermana, pero eso no te define, no te culpare por todo lo que tienes de tu pasado, ya que no tienes nada que ver con eso..."

Dio un gran suspiro de sorpresa ella por lo que decia brian

"Ademas, tu me has dicho la verdad, ¿no es asi?"

Ella asintio, pero ese asentimiento lo hizo con ganas

"Pues por ello con mucha mas razon, ya que se que puedo confiar en ti, asi como yo me he abierto con ustedes, lo mismo lo han hecho conmigo, asi que te creere plenamente cada palabra que dijiste hace poco..."

Élla realmente ya no sabia que hacer, es como si todo ese peso que estaba cargando a sus espaldas, la cual la hacia sufrir y lamentarse mucho desaparecia...

"..., y... en cuanto a lo ultimo..."

'...espero que realmente este haciendo lo correcto...'

Fue algo que sucedió en el momento, ambos aun con lo dicho se tenia un gran manojo de emociones de distintas formas, las cuales, solo se enfocaron en una

Un beso

Algo torpe, debido a que es la primera vez del moreno hacer algo de ese tipo, no es lo mismo que un beso en la mejilla o en la frente

Pero aun asi uno, de labio a labio, solo duro pocos segundos, pero se sintieron largos para ellos

"...creo que eso responde tu confesion, ...perdona por ese beso robado pero es la primera vez que hago ese tipo de..."

No pudo seguir, fue callado por otro beso, uno completamente distino

Akeno al recibir ese primer beso, sus sentimientos, el amor que posee, no pudo controlarlos mas, se abalanzo al moreno por completo, con sus manos asegurando su cuerpo, y con su boca conectada a la de el, esta vez con otro beso

Pero uno mas apacionado, el cual ella corresponde la accion realizada del moreno, este casi siendo un choque entre lenguas de ambos, en el cual se volvio muy ritmico para los dos, con eso el tambien la empezo a abrazar fuerte para no separarse de ella

Asi duro un gran tiempo, el cual despues con remordimiento se tuvieron que separar, les faltaba el aire

Aun con eso, y de que akeno separada y con la saliva vertiendola con la de brian, volvieron a hacer lo mismo

Esto fue como un lapso de 2 veces mas

Ya con eso terminaron en el suelo, respirando con dificultad, bueno, mas akeno que brian pero aun asi seguian los 2 en el piso, abrazados fuertemente el uno del otro

No podian decir nada por andar recuperando el aire, pero por como se mostraban felices era mas que suficiente para indicar que es lo que habia pasado

A su manera correspondieron sus sentimientos

Por la gran comodidad que brian sentia fue tan buena que se quedo dormido, encima de las alas de caido de akeno

* * *

'¿...que fue lo que paso?'

Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, al ver mejor estoy en donde es una habitacion al estilo oriental, un espejo, unos muebles de madera, un bonche de ropas con un traje de miko...

El cual parecia como las que usa...

"...hummm"

…..

¿Y eso?

Ahora que me doy cuenta, mi brazo derecho asi como mi pierna, se siente muy rara

¿Y por que me siento muy ligero?

!

¡¿Donde esta mi ropa?!

Ya con eso me desperte de verdad, vi a mi lado derecho, el cual estaba cubierto con una sabana blanca, al retirarlo, vi esa peculiar escena

A akeno, pero como fue traida al mundo

No supe como reaccionar, si me ha teseado ella de todo y con todo, pero esta ve es la primera vez que la veo completamente desnuda

Digo, vi sus pechos ayer, pero no le tome tanta importancia como hoy

De verdad son grandes, creo que son mas que las de rias

Su cara esta pegada a mi pecho, sus pechos junto con sus manos rodeaban mi brazo derecho, sin que esta pudiera dejarme escapar...

Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas a la mia, rodeandolo por completo sin una via de escape

Y lo mas alarmante, si bien sujetaba mi brazo, su mano derecha estaba agarrando mi verga

"...hmmmgh"

Aun seguia dormida, ella estaba estimulando mi miembro con su mano, se estaba volviendo dura

Como pude, trate de zafarme de cualquier manera posible, casi sin éxito

Y ella aun seguia estrujandolo

"Ara ara, ya es de dia"

'y para acabarla de amolar'

Ella seguia poco dormida, asi que no se dio cuenta de lo que hacia...

Solo se siguio acercandose mas a mi, ya poniendo sus pechos encima mio, estando frente a frente

"Buenos dias Brian~"

Desvie mi mirada a un lado

"Buenos dias akeno-san"

Se pego mas cerca de mi, con voz seductora, "estando los 2 solo, dime akeno..."

"Akeno..."

"Estoy tan contenta"

Se me pego mas fuerte, con un beso apasionado de paso, solo que en este caso se movio por todo su cuerpo

Con eso no lo pude resistir mas...

"!"

Ella sintio algo muy duro y caliente detrás de ella

'...por que no me sorprende eso'

Es una situacion muy vergonzosa,

Con rias fue mas serio ya que de ella fue por la necesidad y desesperación que tenia de romper con su contrato

Con akeno es una situacion completamente diferente, ella se me confeso, y no voy a mentir que si me siento atraido por ella, lo de ayer fue mas que suficiente, aun asi, no se si deberiamos...

'haa...'

"Ara ara, no pense que tanto me desearas~"

Se veia con un sonrojo muy fuerte, pero estando en su modo sadica, estrujandomelo de arriba abajo, ademas, como lo veia no podia creer el tamaño del miembro, facil si le sacaba un brazo de altura y anchura

Se me acerco al oido, diciendome, "Si me pides que continue de esta forma, podria darte el servicio completo~"

'Estas jugando con fuego...', pense

* * *

No se si es por el momento, pero se le va una cosa

Tengo una inhumana fuerza debido a mi condicion, mas por ese adn que tengo, mas especificamente el dragon

Hasta lo que me han informado, los dragones tienen ciertas caracteristicas, pero hay una que me esta preocupando, y la cual ya esta ganando terreno

El tener a varias mujeres interesadas en ti, y el tipo de violencia que se puede llegar a tener, en cuestion al sexo, a los que tienen su primera vez

Se que ella es sadomasoquista y todo, pero realmente no creo que ella pueda soportar...

* * *

"ufufufu, es algo tierno esa cara sonrojada que haces...", con eso empezo a subir el ritmo, "me hace querer aumentar el calor~", diciendo esto con las 2 manos, estrujandolo, estando encima mio

Lentamente esta cavando su propia tumba

"Vamos, ¿de verdad seguiras de ese modo?, ¿Acaso no quieres seguir con eso?"

Y lo que marco su propio destino

"¿Acaso no quieres hacerlo?", diciendolo indefensa, moviendo el cuerpo de un lado al otro, y ya llevandose los pechos a su miembro, asi junto con su cara que mostraba placer absoluto

Ya que su plan es llevarlo al limite, solo hacerlo venir una sola vez y de ello prepararse para la reunion

*crack

Eso fue el razonamiento del moreno romperse en miles de pedazos, saliendo una faceta que el mismo brian desconocia

Que dios que en paz descanse se apiade de akeno, por que el no lo hara...

* * *

Ya se habia hecho un poco tarde en la escuela, durante el entrenamiento de gasper dirigido por issei, y de su objetivo de manosear mujeres cuando el vampiro activase su sacred gear

Con ello, les llego un paquete que fue entregado a la ORC, mas especificamente, una especie de mascara, una que tenia la cara de Gasper en ella, no era completa, solo de la nariz hacia arriba, cubriendo my bien la gran parte del rostro

No tenia remitente, pero a issei se le aviso de antemano que esa mascara fue mandada a hacer por el moreno, para que este no usara la bolsa de papel y se sintiera mas a gusto

Sorprendentemente, fue muy efectivo, el vampiro estaba encantado con su nueva adquisición, incluso siguiendo con su entrenamiento se veia mas feliz que nunca

Ya faltaban cerca de 2 horas para el inicio de la reunion, y habia una cuestion en mente

Ni akeno ni brian estaban presentes

Issei sabia que el se quedo en el santuario con ella, teniendo pensamientos de que tal vez hubo un cierto encuentro con ellos 2, lo cual descarto, conociendo a brian se negaria facilmente

Tambien era el pensamiento de los demas

Viendo que se tardaban demasiado, rias hizo un circulo magico y se fue teletransportándose donde se encuentran sus 2 Reinas

...Lo que vio fue lo ultimo que ella esperaria, en mas de un sentido

* * *

 **[Transmisión Interrumpida]**

* * *

 **[Se ha detectado el Titulo y Arco de la Historia en curso...]**

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 4: Reunion Biblica y Her—c-a Fa-i-iar]**

 **[Arco 4: Reunion Biblica y Her—c-a Fa-i-iar: Capitulo 10: Tempestad...]**

 **[Se ha hallado errores en la informacion, se recuperaran lo mas pronto posible...]**


	12. Capitulo 12: Tor3ent4

**[Lemonade ~ 1, do you know what i mean, don´t think?]**

 **[Transmisión Reanudada...]**

 **[Error en el Sistema, se reanudará el titulo de la Transmisión en un Tiempo Posterior]**

 **[Se cargará en Segundo plano el contenido de la historia...]**

* * *

No se creia ella la situacion en la que se encontraba

Solo pensaba en realmente jugar un poco con brian, en especial ya que se durmio junto a el desnuda, y por su confesion quiso jugar un poco con el...

Pero ahora si que le salio el tiro por la culata

El moreno se le abalanzo, con ello estando muy grande se le pego su cuerpo con el suyo, con su mano derecha estrujándole fuertemente uno de sus pechos, y pellizcando su pezon, con la izquierda, llegó directamente a su vagina, introduciendo sus dedos y tocando muy rítmicamente esa parte, y besando a akeno boca a boca

No espero que se volviera asi de aventado

Y lentamente se estaba perdiendo en el placer, atacando por esas partes al mismo tiempo, y con su miembro rozando sus partes intimas para rematar

En un principio queria detenerlo, pero se le habia olvidado que posee una gran fuerza fisica, por lo tanto sus caracteristicas de reina no servirian de mucho...

Pero no paro ahí, cuando ella se vino, cambio de posicion

Con los 2 brazos alzo a akeno, el estando sentado en la cama, ella siendo alzada al aire

Y luego luego el se estaba comiendo la vagina de akeno

Esta no pudo evitar gemir mucho en el proceso, lentamente brian se la estaba haciendo perder la conciencia, asi siguio en esa posicion por 2 corridas de ella

Luego el la sento enfrente suyo, poniendo su verga por su parte intima rozandola, practicamente se apoyaba sentada en ella, mas no insertada

En esa posicion, el volvio a besarla, mientras que con sus manos agarraba, estiraba y apretaba sus pechos, ella se aferro instintivamente al moreno, sintiendo cada accion placentera que recibia de todas partes de su cuerpo

No se sabe si ha sido la practica estando durmiendo con asia, sin acto sexual, pero brian, aunque es la primera vez que hace esto, pero si sabe por donde tocar

Dandole en los puntos sensibles de akeno

Ella aun siendo besada no paraba de gemir, de verdad estaba sintiendose demasiado bien

Cuando el queria cambiar de posicion, ella se adelanto, ya estaba mas que encendida

Lo habia decidido, el la ama de todo corazon, asi que ella ahora esta dispuesta a todo, con esto, entregando lo que mas ha protegido

Pero antes de eso, se tenia que hacer algo antes

Ella sabia que es sadomasoquista, asi como disfruta dar dolor, ella tambien disfruto del dolor a ella misma

Pero el miembro de brian es realmente ENORME

Por eso, se puso en la posicion del 69

Era mas que enorme, pero debia de hacer eso para evitar tanto dolor como fuese posible

Empezo por ligeras lamidas por todo el miembro, de un lado para el otro

Y ya medio acostumbrandose a lamerlo con la lengua completa

Esto se le dificulto, por que brian le empezo a lamer de nuevo la vagina, y el ano

Le sorprendio eso ultimo, que llegase tambien ahí

Pero no se iba a dejar atrás

Como la verga es muy grande, uso sus pechos para cubrirlos lo mas que se pudieran, y lo empezo a insertar con su boca el miembro

El movimento fue muy ritmico, tanto que el se sento, mientras aun devoraba la intimidad de akeno

Por ese senton, ella recibio parte de su miembro de golpe, esto casi hace que se ahogue con ella

Ya sentia muy duro tener tanto adentro, y ni siquiera era la mitad

Pero aun asi estando como ahora, siguieron con lo suyo, uno intercalando entre su vagina y ano, el cual cuando esta ocupado con uno, usa los dedos para estimular lo otro, atacandola por ambas partes

Ella, si bien tuvo problemas al inicio, ya empezo a moverse de su boca, entre esos movimientos, poco a poco empezo a tragarse mas la verga de brian, hasta llegar mas de la mitad, es lo unico que podia hacer, se apoyaba de sus brazos para poder introducirlo lo mas que le permitiese su cuerpo

Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se vino el, soltando la primera carga...

Esto fue mucho para la miko, despues de retirarla de ella, tuvo algunos espasmos

El viendo la reaccion de ella, la puso por sus piernas, pensando en ayudarla a respirar

Eso no fue necesario, bloqueo sus manos a su cara, indicandole que estaba bien, con un rostro de completo placer

Ya esperando un poco para que se recuperara, se pusieron en posicion

El se acosto, ahora ella iba a hacer lo mismo que trato de hacer rias hace un mes, la posicion de vaquera

Si bien estaba lo bastante mojado ambas intimidades, por el tamaño de este aun daba terror

Aunque akeno estaba mas exitada que aterrada por el momento

Lo coloco cerca de su entrada

No titubeo, bajo su cuerpo de un senton

...grito, algo fuerte, fue una mezcla de dolor y un gran placer

Un gran flujo de sangre salio de su vagina, por ese movimiento lo introdujo de golpe, es oficial, el ha tomado su virginidad

Viendo el estado de ella, siendo su primera vez, trato de hacerla sentir lo mejor que el podia, agarrando sus pechos y chupandolos mientras los estimulaba con sus manos, asi como la besaba ocasionalmente callando sus gritos

...ya un poco de tiempo que se acostumbro a tenerlo dentro un poco, en especial por que durante el beso este empezo a introducirse mas dentro de ella de poco a poco, se empezo a mover

Si bien los movimientos eran lentos, ellos se sentian bien el uno con la otra

Los quejidos de ella lentamente se convertian en gemidos, que subian de tono cada vez mas, fueron aumentando el ritmo poco a poco

Ya para ese entonces ya lo estaban haciendo raudamente, ella subiendo de arriba abajo rapidamente, aun no entraba el miembro de este por completo en ella pero aun con eso se sentia en el cielo

Se tuvo una fuerte carga, fue tan bueno que no se dieron cuenta que iban a llegar al climax hasta que brian se vino dentro de ella

Con eso, akeno estando cansada, cayo encima de brian, esperando descansar de ese acto

"¿eh?"

Fue su expresion

Ya que brian la cargo volteandola hacia enfrente, teniendo su espalda en vista de el

"...espera, yo aun estoy sensi..."

No paro, estando asi le introdujo de nuevo su verga a su sensible vagina que aun seguia corriendose del estimulo, es esa vaquera a la inversa

"KYAAAAAAA"

Fue una fuerte reaccion de parte de ella, aun no se recuperaba del encuentro anterior, y ahora con gran fuerza el la estaba penetrando duramente sujetando sus brazos hacia atrás

Se paro por lo bien que sentia, esto hizo que teniendola asi, con sus brazos jalandola hacia el, pudo entrar por completo en ella, golpeando por completo su cervix

Cada vez mas y mas empezaba a perder la razon, cayendo en lo mas profundo del placer, y viniendose muchas veces mas que brian, casi entr veces mas que el

Y eso solo fue el principio, el no paro

Con esto siguieron mas posiciones, de misionero de perrito, de loto, enpujandola contra la pared, todas estas sin cambiar el fuerte ritmo

Es mas, incluso aumentaban cada vez mas

Cuando el se habia venido por 3ra vez, se dio cuenta de su error, el es alguien que contiene mucho libido, y si se suma su lado dragonico, mas, la caracteristica de ella por su sangre de caida que la hace mas atractiva solo puede tener una sola consecuencia

Ella trato de pararlo despues que se viniera, 'trato', ya su cuerpo se habia entregado a el, asi como su mente, si bien su cabeza le ordenaba a las demas partes de cuerpo, estos hacian lo contrario

En especial cuando quiso que parara, cuando vio que el empezaba a entrar en razon despues de haberse venido, en lugar de decir, "Paremos por ahora, tenemos la reunion en la tarde", pensando que con esto lo detendria

Pero lo malo es que su propia mente la traiciono, en cambio dijo, "...vamos, a que no es ti limite, destrozame, marcame con tu semen, que ningun hombre mas que tu me pueda reclamar~", dijo recostandose en la cama y alzando sus brazos para recibir a brian por completo

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya se encontraba siendo completamente a su merced, estando en la posicion de misionero

Paso varias horas, pero que para ellos se les habia hecho eternos, habian terminado de tener sexo

Brian se encontraba ya mas tranquilo, aunque no lo crean, aun con lo que paso, el sin problemas podria seguir

En cambio akeno, vio por primera vez las consecuencias de su personalidad sadomasoquista

Que a partir de ese dia durante el sexo ella se volveria completamente sumisa con el

Estando con una cara ahegao, sus musculos completamente debiles, y cubierta de semen de pies a cabeza

Su vagina se encontraba llena a rebosar, incluso por lo tanto que se vino se hizo un bulto en el proceso

No tuvieron sexo anal, el estaba consumido en el placer pero para suerte para ella no sabia que se podian hacer esas cosas, por lo que, por ahora, ella no tendria problemas para sentarse

Quien sabe si en la siguiente sea la ocasión

El viendo como quedo ya con la cordura 'recuperada' se empezo a preocupar por ella, por como la dejo en ese estado

Ella lo hizo calmarlo, levantandose como podia y besando tiernamente a su amado

Con esto podria quedar oficialmente no solo como pareja, sino como amantes

* * *

Rias habia llegado a la habitacion de akeno

No se espero que tanto akeno como brian se estuvieran secando y vistiendo en la misma habitacion, por supuesto tenian las caras rojas, pero no se miraban uno del otro

Para la gran suerte de ese par, el lugar en donde tuvieron sexo fue en la sala principal, donde la sacerdotista anterior sola dormir

Esto es por lo que akeno dormia en una habitacion mas pequeña, esto debido a lo enorme que es la principal

Asi que solo fingieron haberse bañado juntos

Aunque si se besaron un par de veces en la bañera, estuvieron a punto de volverlo a hacer para pesar de akeno, por suerte, pudo abrir la llave del agua fria para detener a brian por ahora

Aunque se hizo una nota mental de intentar esa situacion mas adelante

Con eso ya arreglados y con mucha energia

Esto ultimo debido a que brian uso sus poderes de madera para invocar ramas con las que transfirio energia a su amada, y para que no desfallesca durante la reunion

Ellos fueron teletransportados al club, aunque despues de desaparecer se vio un cierto liquido blanco en el suelo, donde se encontraba akeno

Si bien se encargaron de tratar de sacar todo lo vertido en ella, seguian grandes cantidades de semen dentro de ella

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en la sala del club, con las caras sonrojadas, y tomados de las manos

Hubo una cierta aura de sospecha entre los 2, si bien los encontro a ellos 2 en condiciones 'normales', por alguna razon sentia que sucedió algo mas que solo vestirse en la misma habitacion

La gran sospecha de ellos fue koneko, por la expresion de asombro que demostraba

Ella sintio un peculiar olor proveniente de los 2, cuando se empezo a acercarse mas, ella entendio que acaba de suceder...

Se dio cuenta que ellos 2 tuvieron sexo, por muy bien que se bañaran, los rastros menores aun persistian

Sintio un fuerte dolor en su pecho, ya que aunque no lo demostrara tambien se empezo a enamorar de el, mas desde lo de kokabiel, viendo como trataba de ayudar y hacer razonar a su amigo yuuto, el cual ella ha considerado como el unico al que ha podido confiar desde hace tiempo, y ahora habia otro mas que le ha agarrado interes

Aunque no se espero que akeno hiciera ese gran avance, hasta el punto de que ellos 2 se fueron a la cama

Habia muchas preguntas que el grupo le querian hacer a ese par, pero lo malo es que por andar deduciendo se paso mucho el tiempo, hasta el punto de que faltaba minutos para la reunion

Ya resignados, se retiraron del lugar todos ellos

Exceptuando koneko, gasper, ...y brian

[¿eh?]

Fue la expresion general

Si, no habian oido mal, brian se iba a quedar con ellos 2

"Pero acaso no escuchaste, pidieron tu asistencia en la conferencia, por supuesto que debes estar presente, simplemente no puedo..."

"...rias, por eso debo quedarme"

Los miraron confundidos

"Se que por tener las reliquias me van a querer preguntar sin fin de cosas, incluso no tendria problema de que yo asistiera, por muchas preguntas que tengo, mi hermana, a azazel, a miguel, pero..."

Con eso señalo a gasper

"Por alguna razon siento que algo malo va a pasar, y tiene que ver con gasper"

Se fue a acomodar a un sillon

"Por eso, por mas que me duela, tengo que velar por su seguridad"

"Pero la seguridad es muy fuerte, incluso se invoco una poderosa barrera que no permitirá entrar a algún intruso, por lo que..."

"Por lo que por eso debo seguir quedándome"

Segui interrumpiéndole a rias, señalando a asia

"Asi dijeron cuando fue la fiesta de celebración en el inframundo, y mira que tan buena fue esa seguridad que por poco ese desgraciado se iba a raptar y violar a asia"

"Como no tienes idea, casi sentia que se me arrancaba el alma cuando vi que ese pendejo se iba a llevarsela, hubiese sido completamente diferente el asunto si hubiera tardado en invocar ese arbol a donde ellos 2 estaban", lo dije con mucho enojo, parandome por lo que le podria haber pasado a ella en la fiesta

Eso hizo enrojecer casi del mismo color del cabello de rias a la exmonja, en cierta manera muy alegre por la preocupacion de brian a ella

Con ello, mi mirada fue fija a rias, "Presiento que esa Khaos Brigade podria atacar este lugar, y si se toma en cuenta el estado de gasper, podrian utilizarlo para detener el tiempo durante la conferencia"

Con eso se quedo callada, si podia existir esa posibilidad, pero muy baja, aunque debe admitir que con la fuerte seguridad de la fiesta en su hogar se pudo infiltrar facilmente diodora

"Aun asi no quieres ver a tu hermana, posiblemente se encuentre ella ahí, con azazel y..."

"Tendre mas tiempo otro dia", interrumpi a issei que trataba de hacerme cambiar de opinion

"Se que tengo una cuenta pendiente con el, por muchas cosas, pero, por ahora lo mas importante es garantizar la seguridad de nuestro kouhai, ya despues de la conferencia u otro dia obtendre las respuestas, por ahora no"

Viendo que poniendome en mi modo necio no iba a llegar a nada, suspiro derrotada, no es tan facil hacerlo cambiar de opinion, ya vera que dira en la conferencia de su falta

Con eso los demas se retiraron, aunque akeno se volvio atrevida, antes de retirarse, le dio un beso rapido en los labios del moreno, riendose mientras se retiraba

Eso saco de onda a los demas, ya estaban confirmando mas sus sospechas, gran parte de ello viendo lo sonrojado que este se ponia

Rias mientras se retiraba emanaba un aura peligrosa, "¿Que fue lo que paso allá akeno?"

Akeno solo se reia, desviando la mirada a un lado, "Eso es un se-cre-to~"

Asia se le estaban apareciendo lagrimas de sus ojos, "Brian-san y Akeno-neesan, hau"

Pero puso una cara seria, poniendo sus manos hacia adelante y cerrando los puños, "¡No me quedare atras!"

Kiba no sabia que pensar por la situacion de su senpai y su otra senpai

Xenovia tenia una libreta en sus manos, escribiendo lo que veia en el sentido de relaciones amorosas, para aprender de ellas, y asi hacer caer al moreno

Aunque como iba le va a resultar bastante dificil en esa forma...

Issei, bueno, era arrastrado por los 2 anteriores fuera de la sala, no podia creerlo, tal vez sus sospechas eran mas que verdaderas, de verdad akeno y brian tuvieron sexo, maldiciendo en el camino, viendo que el estaba teniendo mas suerte que el

Realmente issei si ha cambiado bastane de su actitud de hace meses, pero si bien sera bendecido por sus esfuerzos, tendra un camino mas duro por delante...

* * *

Con eso, solo se quedaron esos 3

Uno invocando raices para absorber todo el poder del sacred gear del enmascarado, el cual sintio un poco de panico, pero entendia lo que podia suceder por el, ademas, si bien no entendio muy bien el ambiente que acaba de suceder, confia mucho con su senpai de que este lo mantendria a salvo

Koneko se sento cerca de ellos 2, con una bandeja de diferentes delicias dulces para los 3

Fue un momento de mucho silencio

Mas debido a que brian conociendo las habilidades de koneko, esta se dio cuenta de que ella sabe lo que ha sucedido el dia de hoy con el y akeno

No se dijeron nada los 2, ya que conectando sus miradas, sus propias expresiones lo decian todo

Gasper solo se quedaba viendo incomodo la escena de ellos 2, en su caja, solo sentado en ella, mas no se encerraba, parece que esa mascara de cara alta que tiene esta haciendo efecto en aumentar su confianza

* * *

Le daba por alguna razon un aspecto un poco tetrico por los ojos brilosos de color rojo por su sangre de vampiro, pero se sentia bien

"...entiendo por que ha faltado, bueno, veremos su situacion despues de la conferencia"

Decia sirzechs con un suspiro

Se le habian explicado a los presentes la falta de asistencia del usuario de las reliquias sangrientas

Estaban muchos presentes

Del lado de los demonios, Sirzechs, Serafall, Grayfia, los del grupo de rias y los del grupo de sona

Del lado de los angeles caidos, Azazel, Vali, ...Sharon, Raynare y Kalawarner

De lado de los angeles, Miguel, y una mujer con una gran belleza, Gabriel, ah, y irina de un lado

Esto hizo disparar la lujuria muy alto a issei, como no se tiene idea, asi como a azazel por solo verla, algo que hizo que Miguel se pusiera alerta

Pero no solo estaban ellos ahí, esto es debido a un pequeño detalle sin importancia, y esto no contaba a los ejercitos armados de angeles, angeles caidos y demonios estando a las afueras del edificio, a la espera de ordenes en caso de que algo ocurriese

Sino un 4to grupo

Conformado por 2 personas que parecian bastante viejos, seguidas de otros 2 que no poseen tanta edad, y por ultimo otros 2 mas jovenes que estos, los ultimos 3 de los 4 fueron los que asistieron al festival escolar

Los 4 mas jovenes tenian sus rostros cubiertos, tanto por el manto blanco asi como por un cubrecaras negro

Los 2 de mas edad no lo estaban, uno de ellos con un bigote, el otro con una rajadura en el ojo izquierdo

Se pensaba en un principio que, por ser exorcistas, estarian con los angeles, pero no

Esa es la otra razon por la que gabriel se encontraba ahí, para ser un medio de entendimiento para esas 6 personas que emanaban una poderosa energia sacra

Si bien los mas jovenes no entendian la situacion, los Maou y los serafines se sentian muy alerta por ese grupo, azazel no entendia ese comportamiento por parte de sus hermanos y de los lideres del infierno

Aunque, por alguna razon, el de la rajadura en el ojo les parecia familiar

Siguio el informe sin problema alguno, explicando todo lo sucedido con los caidos, con kokabiel, con la fiesta, y lo de diodora, ya que estos fueron los temas a impartir por su relacion con esas 3 fuerzas, aunque aun faltaba la version de los hechos del moreno

Sin duda alguna, y por parte de gabriel, se pidio la historia de lo que sucedió con los hermanos el dia que fueron raptados

Si bien se conto lo que sucedió..., eso no fue todo...

"Falta una version mas..."

Todos se fueron a voltear la vista a la angel caido

"...padre, es hora..."

"¿Estas segura de esto?"

"Si mi hermano fue capaz de ser completamente honesto, yo tambien lo sere, espero que no te importe que sepan eso..., estoy agradecida pero traeria problemas que..."

"...entiendo, no te preocupes, se iba a saber de todas formas..."

"¿Que se iba a saber, azazel?", pregunto curioso Miguel, viendo como era su actitud parental con su hija adoptada

Lo mismo fue para el grupo de exorcistas, el cual estaba esperando su respuesta

"Yo empezare con esta historia", a ella le dolia recordar eso, pero se tenia que saber...

Y empezo casi de la misma manera que el moreno cuando relato su historia

Solo que en la parte de los organos...

"...aun pensando que este fue su fin, tanto fue el trauma que la niña olvido todo acerca de su vida anterior, acerca de ella, acerca de su propio nombre"

"...mientras estaba en esa completa oscuridad, sintio una poderosa sensacion por su abdomen, quemandola por dentro..."

"...esto siguio por mucho tiempo, que se hizo horas..."

"...cuando abrio sus ojos, vio una escena peculiar, un tipo de pelo rubio y negro, siendo regañado por otro albino, uno barbudo y una mujer con lentes"

"...tiempo despues cuando se volvio mas grande, se entero de la verdad, su padre, azazel, la habia traido con vida, por un accidente..."

Todos voltearon a ver al mencionado

"En una de sus borracheras, el vago por basureros buscando y capturando animales pequeños, para experimentos de prueba..."

"...entre lo que encontro, vio un bulto de cierto tamaño, este lo confundio con un pequeño animal que ha perecido..."

"...El tenia todo tipo de proyectos en mente, entre ellos, tratar de hacer lo mismo que los demonios, tratar de implementar el sistema de las'evil pieces'..."

Con esto todos se sorprendieron

"...Esto hizo una prueba, con el cuerpo que parecia un perro destazado, por lo mal que se encontraba, el estaba tan borracho que no se dio cuenta de que tipo de cuerpo manejaba..."

"Con ello, un rayo que impacto de repente, y estando manipulando con su propia energia para ver como reaccionaria el artefacto con el cuerpo, ocurrio una gran explosion, el cual volo medio edificio..."

"...por ello estaban discutiendo, de lo imprudente que ha sido, en especial por andar haciendo ese tipo de experimentos, no lo hacia con humanos por su gran riesgo, pero ya pensaban en cancelar ese tipo de pruebas, ya que aun no estaban seguros de tener personal reencarnado"

"...pero uno de ellos, la mujer de lentes, se dio cuenta de un cierto individuo, el cual, emanaba cierta energia de caido, asi como energia oscura..., una pequeña niña, con varias cicatrices en todo su cuerpo..."

Fue un verdadero impacto a los oidos de los presentes...

"...de alguna manera, el experimento funciono, estaba esa niña que no comprendia la situacion, ella ni sabia quien es..."

"...pero despues de una deduccion, vieron que ese experimento fue un éxito, ese cuerpo destasado que agarro resulto ser una niña, que ahora emana el poder del artefacto dentro de ella, y energia oscura, algo que no esperaban que en ella obtuviera..."

"...pasaron los años, ese grupo de personas decidio mantenerla convida, tanto para estudiar los efectos de ese artefacto, que podria ser la clave para reencarnar a seres como angeles caidos"

"...pero, durante ese tiempo, empezo a ganar cariño y confianza a los de su alrededor, incluyendo a los cadres, tomandolos como tia y tios, asi como al que hizo ese experimento como su propio padre..., y con una figura de hermano mayor..."

Eso lo dijo viendo a vali

"Y, con diferentes angeles caidos interactuando con ella, y evitando ocacionalmente al amargado tio kokabiel"

Eso hizo sacar una pequeña risa de parte de azazel

"Crecio, grande y fuerte, y configurando su artefacto, con un entrenamiento duro y estricto, se volvio un angel caido de clase media, para ver los efectos del poder emanando de su cuerpo, asi como las misiones que se le otorgaban, en distintas partes del mundo..."

"...con su naginata, siendo conocida como la angel de la muerte, acabando rapidamente con los enemigos por la gran fuerza que ella ha obtenido a lo largo de los años..."

"...siendo muy seria en su trabajo, vio a sus acompañantes, ...teniendo a sus ami..., a su mejor amiga y a una ramera...", con eso, kalawarner rio un poco, y se vio molesta raynare, el cual se empezo a enojar mas cuando oyo la risa abierta del castaño

"...fue a una mision, detener a su tio amargado de que hiciera una locura en kuoh..."

"...eso es todo lo que a ocurrido con ella, antes de recordar su pasado, de recordar que antes de Yamiel, se llamaba Sharon Castro"

Con ello miraron muy en serio a azazel, no esperaron que hubiera otros pensando en imitar a los demonios por medio de ese sistema

El aclaro que solo a 2 personas han sido reencarnadas de esa manera, contado a yam..., a Sharon

Siguio la conferencia con ese tipo de temas relacionado con los presentes...

Aunque por momentos se veia una reaccion por parte de las reinas y reyes presentes

Mas especifico entre akeno, tsubaki, rias y sona

Eso debido a que pudieron sacarle sa informacion a la miko

Se veian claramente molestas con ella, que trataba de simular todo lo que podia

Pero eso no funciono con los presentes

Sirzechs y Grayfia viendo la reaccion de ese grupo vieron como si algo sucedió hace un rato relacionado con el moreno

Azazel lo intuyo en poco tiempo, la forma que actuaba akeno, en especial esos movimientos

Sin duda alguna, ella no es virgen, y por los pocos informes que ha recibido estos dias, y la relacion de cada uno de ellos, el ha intuido que el moreno tuvo que ver con eso...

Años de experiencia acostandose con mujeres hace que su deducion sea aprobado y lo avalan varias caidas que han pasado por el

Se iba a poner bueno cuando barakiel se enterara, ...en especial su esposa

Con esto, se llego a la parte final, en la que a azazel le recriminaban ser muy poco confiable, por su investigacion con las sacred gears, asi como con el proyecto, Fallen Saint que desarrollaba

Ya con esa situacion, el ha ofrecido la paz entre las facciones

Se quedaron muy impresionados por lo dicho por el lider de los angeles caidos todos...

Exceptuando al grupo de los exorcistas, que parecian estar de oyentes, ya que solo preguntaron muy pocas cosas el anciano del bigote y el del corte de ojo

Mas especificamente de brian y de sharon, mas no mas...

Aun con ello, ninguno de los presentes se sentian oncomodos con ellos, exceptuando a los caidos, sin contar a sharon, que esta por alguna razon se sentia muy extraño sintiendo sus presencias

...al final, quedaron de acuerdo en que no hubiera mas guerra ya que se destruirian a la larga, ya que aunque hayan pasado siglos, no se recuperaban del todo

Y sobre brian, ya que, solo sabido por los mas viejos, las reliquias sangrientas han hecho mucho impacto como no se tiene idea, se pregunto por ello, se dio una explicacion por parte de Gabriel

* * *

Las reliquias sangrientas fueron formadas de la misma forma, bañadas hasta cierto punto de la sangre de cristo

Pero no solo eso, tambien fueron potenciadas no solo por los circulos del infierno, sino por 4 almas...

De las 4, 3 fueron recolectadas por un alma que vagaba libremente por los circulos, enfrento varios desafios, desafio y vencio a lucifer, y escapo del infierno, poco tiempo despues su alma fue potenciada por una Reina, una Reina Mutada, proveniente de la fallecida hermana de Grayfia, Layfia Lucifurge

Esto fue un impacto para los que no sabian del tema, ya que no sabian que Grayfia tuviese una hermana, una hermana gemela

Durante el viaje de Dante, fue acompañado por una entidad el cual su nombre fue mas que reconocido por muchos, Virgilio, Publio Virgilio Máron

Este es conocido como un gran poeta romano, pero no solo eso...

No fue solo reconocido como un gran poeta, tambien era conocido como un poderoso mago, uno que en su tiempo de vida, rivalizaria a Merlin, el cual se es conocido como el mas poderoso de todos los tiempos

Ademas que fue conocido como un profeta, alguien que puede ver el futuro, eso se comprobo cuando profetizo la llegada de jesucristo

Si bien murio, su alma al ser buena, pero fallecio antes del nacimiento de cristo, antes de ser bautizado, no pudo ascender al cielo, no obstante, se le dio un buen trato en el salon de los reyes en el infierno

Cuando dante descendio al infierno, este lo acompaño en sus travesias, pasando cada circulo como su guia

Entre ese viaje, el encontro, y sin opinion alguna obtuvo los poderes de esas 3 reliquias

La primera, la cruz de espinas, obtenida de su esposa beatriz antes de desfallecer

La segunda, los pecados del padre, la obtuvo de su propio padre, el cual tuvo que matar por volverse una verdadera abominacion por los actos crueles que hizo por objetos materiales

La ultima de un cadaver casi sin vida, cerca del cuerpo de su madre, este dandole la redencion de judas

Al final del enfrentamiento final contra lucifer, este para poder vivir de nuevo, destruyo la cuarta arma que tenia, no era la True longinus, otra que le robo a la muerte para poder atravesar el infierno, la hoz de la muerte

Con eso, el pudo vivir de nuevo, aun asi, la alma de su amada seguia en la cruz, asi como virgilio, que durante la explosion quedo atrapado en lo que quedo la hoz, volviendose un baculo, conocido por un tiempo como 'El baculo del Profeta', uno que si bien dante se lo quedo por un tiempo, fue pasado por varias entidades, entre ellas el mismo merlin, por el poder magico que este proporcionaba

Ya por la 2da guerra mundial el baculo fue destruido, liberando el alma de virgilio, mas no se supo de el, ni de su propia alma

Durante el tiempo que dante volvio a la tierra, se convirtio en un no muerto, vagando por la tierra, no podia comer, no podia dormir, una maldicion por romper la hoz de la muerte

Eso cambio un dia, cuando despues de la guerra civil en el inframundo de los demonios, una joven que estaba buscando a su amado, el cual la habia enamorado a ella durante la guerra, estuvo en un bosque de europa, si bien lo encontro, tambien vio a otra persona

A Dante Alighieri, completamente encarcelado de piez a cabeza

Este fue conocido por un gran tiempo por ser una entidad que nadie podia derrotar, y el cual sufria al no sentirse vivo, despues de rescatarlo y de muchas convivencias mas tarde, layfia lo reencarno como su primera pieza, su primera Reina, tambien ella se volvio la primera demonio extra en obtener una nobleza

Con esto, volvio a la vida por completo...

Asi, de nuevo con un cuerpo que volvia a tener vida, siguio incondicionalmente a ella

Esto tambien fue un impacto en el mundo sobrenatural, ya que el ha realmente demostrado su poder con diferentes facciones, la nordica, la egipcia y la griega

Sentia el un odio completo por el cielo debido a que, aunque gabriel le prometio ser absolvido una vez que lucifer muriera, al final los serafines por mayoria rechazaron la peticion, ya que en ese tiempo dios ya se encontraba muerto

Y un completo odio por los demonios, en especial a los que pertenecen a los antiguos maou, por las gigantescas cantidades de bajas proporcionados por el, cuando trataron de reclutarlo

Por alguna extraña razon, solo tuvo interraccion por un solo cadre, barakiel, el cual enfrento y quedaron en empate, dejandole una severa marca en el dorso por los pecados del padre...

El llevaba muerto ya un tiempo, asesinado por una entidad desconocida, en el tiempo que el mundo humano estaba de nervios por la guerra fria

Si bien se confirmo que murio, las reliquias desaparecieron, creyendose destruidas, en especial por que los restos de la pieza de reina se encontro sobre una enorme planicie que muchos jurarian que se llevo una prueba de lo que ocurrio en la segunda guerra mundial, sobre todo que hace tiempo se declaro como una zona que no se tuvo ningun efecto por las guerras

Y en cuanto a layfia, ella murio poco despues del nacimiento de su hijo, no por el parto, asesinada igualmente en condiciones sospechosas, las cuales hoy en dia siguen sin saber porque

Esa fue la explicacion de Gabriel, apoyada por Grayfia en algunos temas que eran desconocidas para la serafin

* * *

...esto realmente impacto a muchos, ya que los informes oficiales ella fue puesta como muerte despues del parto, algo que es extremadamente raro entre los demonios de sangre pura

Se pidio la opinion de ambos dragones, esto debido al gran impacto que se tuvieron

Uno solo quiso pelear con oponentes poderosos

El otro en cambio, fue directo, pregunto por que permitieron lo de asia...

Si bien sabia que asia tiene sentimientos por brian, tanto el como saji desde lo de diodora la han visto como una hermana menor

Este explico con gran remordimiento, desde la muerte de dios, ha sido muy dificil controlar el sistema, por lo tanto, ha tenido que ser muy justo con los que puede salvar

Ella siendo poseedora de un sacred gear que se consideraria herejia, aun con lo que ha causado diodora, fue mas de un fuerte golpe para ellos, en especial por que hay feligreses que aunque la excomulgaron, siguen apreciandola, mas aun no saben que se volvio un demonio

Asi como con xenovia que al ser la unica usuaria de durandal fue otro golpe mas para ellos

Casi el toque de gracia ha sido por el moreno, pero por una razon distinta pero a la vez muy importante, esto con relacion a los exorcistas que se encuentran en la sala...

* * *

"¿Oigan, me escuchan?"

Se oyo por unos altavoces en la sala, que estaban funcionando, muchos se dieron cuenta de inmediato de quier era la voz

"Si me oyen, les pido prender el microfono que esta en un mueble café, es el que tiene un ramo de flores azules"

Vieron por todas partes, se dieron cuenta que es el que esta a lado de irina, ella lo saco, encendiéndolo

"¿...Brian-kun?", pregunto irina reconociendo la voz

*respiro de alivio, "Menos mal, que me escuchan", con eso lo confirmaron, y de paso, sorprendiendo a algunos de los exorcistas por escuchar esa voz por primera vez, en especial para los 2 mas viejos

"¿Pero por que...?"

"¡No hay tiempo!, ¿Aun siguen los lideres ahi?"

"Si, pero..."

"Perfecto...", dijo interrumpiendola, "Escúchenme, la Khaos Brigade esta a punto de lanzar un ataque a gran escala, ellos por medio de circulos magicos van a..., a no es cierto..."

Se escuchaba como pitidos fuertes, despues se corto la llamada...

Al mismo tiempo se oyo una muy fuerte explosion, esto fue mas a donde estan atrás sentados los lideres

Fueron a ver por la ventana, asi como muchos demonios, angeles caidos y angeles que estaban arriba de la escuela, viendo que el origen fue el viejo edificio, el cual estaba en llamas, por un momento...

* * *

~Hace no mucho...

"Listo, ya esta, por ahora eso es todo"

"Mucha-s g-gracias...", decia gasper a brian, cada cierto tiempo el le regulaba su poder, esto para que no saliera de control...

"...", koneko seguia mirando a los 2, aun mirando fijamente al moreno, en especial por lo que paso entre el y akeno

"...te diste cuenta, ¿no es asi?"

Ella asintio un poco, pero sin voltearle la mirada

El sabe que su olfato esta muy desarrollado, por lo que no dudo de que ella se diese cuenta de lo que paso con akeno

*Suspiro

"...que te puedo decir, una cosa llego a la otra, y otra a la otra, y otra a la otra, hasta que una cosa fue a dar a la otra..."

El paro viendo la muy dura mirada de ella

"...ademas, ella se me confeso en el santuario..."

"...y aun sigo sin comprender del todo como llegamos a ese punto, pero no me arrepiento..."

"...ella me atraia desde hace tiempo, y..., por la situacion nos besamos y..."

"...solo callate"

Ella de verdad se encontraba mas que molesta, pero, tambien muy triste

Gran parte por que, ella a su pesar, empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos por el...

Gasper decidio solo irse a un lado, con unos dulces, y la consola de issei, no queria verse involucrado en el conflicto

!

"¡Gasper ven para aca!", grito espantando un poco al vampiro, pero este obedecio, pensando que iba a hacer regañado o algo

Ella aun estando enojada pudo notar la expresion seria de brian

El sintio una fuerza magica cerca de ellos, con eso teniendo a gasper cerca lo puso a su espalda

"...koneko tu tambien ven..."

Si bien le tomo un poco de tiempo comprender, pudo sentir un ambiente que no estaba bien...

Cuando ella llego cerca de el, este pateo el sillon en la que estaba ella, bloqueando la puerta, tomo a ella y a gasper a sus brazos y se fue a ocultar saltando pecho tierra detrás del escritorio

Casi al mismo tiempo se oyo una explosion menor, el cual un grupo de magos salio del lugar

Son en total 4 grupos de 5 personas, listas para llevar a cabo su operación

"...recuerden, tenemos 10 minutos antes de que los demas ataquen, hay que poner al vampiro en nuestro poder..."

"¡Si señor...!"

"Entonces busquen..."

No pudo completar la orden, el y el primer grupo fue congelado de los pies

"¡¿Pero que es esto?!", gritaba el y sus compañeros, los cuales estaban atrapados en el hielo, este se extendio hasta cubrirlos por completo

"...yo sabia que algo asi sucederia"

Dijo con molestia, ya que tuvo la corazonada de que algo asi iba a suceder

"Escucha...", le decia a koneko, mientras nos reincorporabamos, "ahi que ir al piso de abajo, a dar aviso a los demas..."

"¿A los demas?", dijeron ellos 2 al unisono

"¿Creen que me quedaria sin alguna forma de poder contactarlos?, en la sala de abajo hay un equipo de audio que conecte directamente al edificio nuevo, en caso de emergencia"

Decia mientras nos moviamos a otra habitacion, con cuidado por los magos que estaban cerca

"...realmente pensaste en todo..."

"no exactamente koneko-chan", decia con cierta pena

"Veran...", explicaba mientras vi a un segundo grupo acercarse por las escaleras

[Ventisca Helada], dije sacando un vozarron helado de mi boca, congelando al 2do grupo de magos, "...bien, sigamos..."

No se podia bajar por las escaleras sin distraccion, asi que ni modo, a darle que es mole de olla

Por suerte iban subiendo, al llegar cerca del 2do grupo, fueron a revisarlos

"¡Quibole!", grito detrás de ellos, igualmente congelandolos para evitar ser detectados

Faltaba el ultimo grupo, este se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, por lo que las lanzas magicas no se hicieron esperar, por suerte es un espacio reducido, por lo cual a koneko se le ocurrio lanzarles un mueble a los que llegaban, y en esa dirección tambien se encontraba el moreno

Por suerte para el, y mala suerte para ella pudo esquivarlo a tiempo

Viendo su mirada de molestia no pregunto que paso, asi bajando los 3 a la sala de abajo, sin notar que uno de ellos quedo conciente, pero con las piernas fracturadas, ya que no solo les aventaron el sillon, cayeron 2 pisos, ya que son unas escaleras abiertas, con espacio en medio

Llegaron a la sala, esta al estar gran parte del tiempo vacia, brian la utiliza para practicar soldaduras y programar aparatos pequeños

Con esto, saco un viejo microfono que aun faltaba en soldar, agarrando el cautín y pasta para hacerlo de emergencia a unos cables que ya habia instalado de antemano

"Brian-senpai, ¿No seria mejor irnos de inmediato a la conferencia?"

"No hay tiempo, en cuanto salgamos al estar en medio camino los magos aparecerian, tomando en cuenta que los circulos magicos estan bloqueados por la barrera"

Le respondia a gasper terminando de soldar esos cables

"Ahora, koneko, pasame esas bocinas..."

Se las paso, en modo de lanzarselo, por suerte los atrapo al momento

"...gracias"

"...de nada"

Si, seguia molesta a pesar de todo

"Ah, y respondiéndote lo anterior, de esta forma de comunicarnos con ellos...", decia mientras instalaba y configuraba las bocinas para escuchar de vuelta de un microfono que habia puesto de antemano alla hace dias

"...se podria decir que yo y otros 3 estamos haciendo una operación en conjunto para algo que se llevara a cabo en unos dias, por eso, instale un sistema de sonido por toda la escuela..."

Se veian sorprendidos por lo dicho por su senpai, "Aun no esta listo del todo, pero algunos lugares se pueden comunicar, en este caso, donde se lleva la conferencia es uno de los puntos clave para la operación, por ello..."

Termino de instalarlo, tomando el microfono, "Puedo darles el mensaje desde aqui"

Con eso encendió el micrófono, rogando de que el otro lado lo escuchasen

* * *

~Tiempo actual

"Me lleva la chingada..., ¿Se encuentran bien?"

El lugar que exploto en llamas ahora solo sacaba humo, derivado de apagar las llamas con hielo

Esto causado por el mago que estuvo consciente, llegando como pudo a la sala y creando un hechizo de autodestruccion

Asi de suicidas son esos magos, no les importaba su bienestar con tal de que se cumplan los planes desus superiores

Por ello, cuando lo activo, se encendió una secuencia en cadena, prendiendo marcas por todos los otros grupos estando inconsientes o congelados

"¡S-si!"

"...el edificio"

Brian pudo convocar a tiempo un domo de hielo para protegerse el y los otros 2, y ya un tiempo transcurrido de esa explosion, uso ventisca para apagar las llamas, y dejando un ambiente congelado por el edificio, la explosion causo daños en el 2do piso, el corredor del 1ro, y destruyendo la escalera, fuera de eso, lo demas seguia intacto

"...fue bueno que el edificio se llevara la peor parte", decia viendo la zona despejada en la que se encontraban, mas especificamente el cielo abierto creado por la explosion

Vio que los otros 2 se le quedaron viendo...

"¿Que?"

"...este edificio, es importante para buchou", decia koneko

"¿Y que?", dije ayudando a gasper a pasar a otra parte, para saltar afuera del edificio desde el primer piso, "los edificios tarde o temprano sufren siniestros, por lo cual no es tanto problema de que sean destruidos...", le decia a koneko la cual parece disgustarle lo que decia

Le ofreci la mano para pasar a un lado muy dañado, "Si es dañado o destruido, y si es muy importante para ella, siempre puede reconstruir, lo mas importante ahora es nuestra seguridad, nuestras vidas, ya que a diferencia del club, solo vives una vez, y no puede ser reparada al morir..."

Diciendo eso, tomo mi mano, y saltando, mientras agarro a gasper del brazo izquierdo hicimos el salto, ya que por el ejercito que se avecinaba teniamos que ocultarnos

"...ademas koneko, yo creo que le lastimaria mas que nos pasase algo a nosotros que al edificio, por lo que somos mayor prioridad, ¿no crees?"

...si bien seguian corriendo los 2, cargando al 3ro, comprendio lo que quiso decir, si bien ella se va a infartar por el club, se sentiria realmente mal si algo nos pasara, eso lo recordo cuando vio a todos los demas realmente mal heridos y rias estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperacion por como estaban sus sirvientes, solo con issei resistiendo por el entrenamiento dado por el moreno

El cual con mucha suerte pudo vencerlo agarrandolo desprevenido

Y mas el shock de todos al ver por primera vez a brian mostrar su tristeza, viendo a su hermana que no solo la habia olvidado, la perdio de la manera mas horrible que alguien se lo pudiera imaginar

Eso lo hizo recordar un poco cuando su hermana la abandono, solo un poco, ya que no se puede comparar a lo sufrido por el moreno

...esto en si le saco una sonrisa, no se le a olvidado su enojo, pero recordo por que se ha interesado en el...

* * *

...Muchos se quedaron pasmados por lo que paso, acto seguido de que se interrumpiera la señal, se vio envuelto en llamas el edificio, no sabian que hacer

Tambien vieron que sus llamas fueron apagadas de inmediato, como si su fuego nunca hubiese sido convocado...

Salieron a ver la situacion, asi como los ejercitos que los acompañaban, si bien iban a ordenar a que revisaran el area, vieron por completo una gran situacion

Múltiples circulos magicos estaban siendo usados para teletransportarse dentro, viendo a grupos de magos en el proceso

Brian tenia razon, un ataque de la khaos brigade en la escuela...

Y mientras el mencionado junto a sus 2 kouhai´s trataban de llegar lo mas rapido que podian al edificio nuevo antes de que empezaran los putazos

* * *

...se va a armar una buena, y eso que es el inicio, ya que algo naceria dentro de poco...

Una herencia familiar temida por el mundo antiguo..., y que ha cobrado miles de vidas por ello...

* * *

 **[Transmisión Interrumpida...]**

* * *

 **[...Herencia Familiar...Tormenta...]**

…

…

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **[)%$#"$% &)=()(%%#$%$(/]**

 **[Error, ERROR, 32202]**

* * *

 **[I..,A...a]**


	13. Capitulo 13: IraAzteca

**[)%$#"$% &)=()(%%#$%$(/]**

 **[Error, ERROR, 32202]**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

 **[Reboot]**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

… **[Transmisión...Reanudada...]**

* * *

Los Castro y los Cervantes

Ambas familias provenientes de españa

Y ambas que en america se tienen mucho renombre

En especial por un suceso singular...

Hubo una vez en la epoca colonial, en los inicios de la independencia de la nueva españa

Un grupo de criollos se reunio para derrocar el mal gobierno, un conjunto de poderes liderados por miguel hidalgo

Este en un principio se llamo los patriotas de la virgen de guadalupe

Este mismo grupo, fue liderado por madero durante la dictadura de porfirio diaz, con el nombre del ejercito del indalecio

Y al final, en 1945 se tuvo 3 eventos, la primera, se combatio algunos bajo el nombre de las aguilas reales mexicanas en la lucha contra los poderes del eje

La segunda fue algo completamente catastrofico para la iglesia, casi todas las iglesias y organizaciones de dios en america desertaron del poder del vaticano, tomando diferentes puntos del continente americano como sus propias bases, libres dela influencia de la maxima organización de la religion de dios

Lo 3ero, si bien hubo muchos intentos de retomar el poder, fue completamente catastrofico, en especial cuando trataron de tomar México, la cual se considera una ciudad importante en cuanto a religion en america, por la basilica de guadalupe

Por esas acciones, se creo una herida enorme que aun sigue sin sanar

En especial por las acciones de las maximas familias de México, que son las que de verdad reinan en el pais

En una realidad alterna, mexico es un pais casi 3er mundista el cual sufrio muchas cosas, la guerra de los pasteles, la invasion de potencias mundiales de europa, la invasion de estados unidos, y la 1era y 2da guerra mundial, en los cuales mas bien fue un gran beneficio en cuestion de negocios

Exceptuando la ruptura de poderes, los cuales siguio hasta nuestros dias, con la excepcion de que los actuales lideres de México se han hablandado un poco por los encontrones con el vaticano, llegando a un acuerdo de no agresion, no obstante, se permite viajar sus feligreses sin agresion alguna para visitar los lugares

Esto ha hecho que creeyentes como xenovia pudieran viajar por el pais con pocas restricciones, ya que esta se crio en italia y fue enseñada por catolicos del vaticano

Y con esta historia, del 1er grupo que fue nacido..., este ahora se llamaba la 13ava consagración

Esto debido a una cosa, por los lideres actuales que aun sobreviven

Estos estan bajo el poder que tienen por sus apellidos, antes los que lo conformaron eran cerca de 200 apellidos cuando inicio lo del padre de la patria, miguel hidalgo y costilla

Pero al pasar los años..., las familias fueron perdiendose o uniendose, lo cual llevo a perder su estatus o juntandose con la de otras familias a traves de acuerdos y matrimonios

Con esto, llegando a las actuales 13 familias, que velan por el pais

No solo eran poderosos por su fuerza, ellos son muy listos, con cierto dinero en poder, cierto prestigio y varias conexiones con demas personas

Las cuales, debido a ese grupo, y sus antepasados, han impedido que todas esas desgracias de la realidad alterna se volviesen realidad

Los cuales han vuelto a México como una potencia mundial, economicamente

Ya que este negaba a hacer negocios con la guerra, no obstante su ejercito es considerado uno de los mejores equipados

Y la iglesia no era una opcion, si bien varias familias perdieron su estatus, estas no fueron dejadas atrás, junto con las 13 mejoraron el pais con los años, volviendola un buen lugar para vivir

Por ello, los exorcistas al mando del poder de la iglesia en México son considerado uno de los mas poderosos, y de los mas letales

* * *

Tambien debido a que son mas flexibles con las reglas entre cada familia

Estas son, Ávila, Cruz, Socorro, Gonzales, Velázquez, Rivera, Martínez, Rodríguez, Hernandez, Cruz, Garcia, Cervantes y Castro

Estas familias son responables de varias cosas que han beneficiado a México todo este tiempo, junto a otras familias menores que han apoyado de diferentes maneras, sin perder el respeto mutuo

En especial debido a un escandalo que ocurrio hace 10 años, el cual demostro ese grupo su aterrador poder, contra los exorcistas provinientes de japon, las 5 familias que se dedican a eliminar los malos expiritus

Kushihashi, Doumon, Shinra, Nakiri, y Himejima

En especial este ultimo, el cual por esa desgracia, tanto Himejima como Shinra sufrieron bajas enormes, incluso usando las bestias sagradas

En especial por que despues de 7 dias los demas clanes desistieron de pelear, para llegar a un acuerdo

No fue lo suficiente para los Shinra, perdiendo hasta la mitad de sus miembros que se rindieron

Y al final, el Himejima fue el mas afectado de todas, reducida a unos cuantos miembros, cerca de 100

Ya con tanto asesinato, en especial por que solo 10 son peleadores de alto calibre, surgio una guerra civil, algunos apoyados por suou, otros por sukazu, estando a favor de las familias de México, en especial los cervantes

Termino con la desaparicion de suou, con la masacre de sus seguidores

Asi se podria decir que su venganza fue completada

Estoe es debido a una cosa, las familias mexicanas valoran como no tienen idea la vida y bienestar de su familia, en especial de sus hijos, nietos, sobrinos, primos

Lo que sufrieron los 5 clanes fue la furia de la 13ava consagracion, y se pudo haber evitado si sus miembros, en especial los que son extremadamente tradicionalistas, no hubiesen ido a México

Y secuestrasen a la mayor cantidad de niños de la historia, los cuales ellos consideraban una gran traicion a ellos por el simple hecho de que llevasen su sangre de antepasados que fueron hace siglos a su pais, y los asesinasen de la peor manera posible

Lo unico que hicieron fue alimentar el fuego con una enorme leña prendida, con esto, se redujo bastante la influencia de ellas en japon, casi permitiendo que varias facciones casi aprovecharan la situacion

Por suerte los youkai pudieron dar apoyo para evitar un gran desequilibrio por culpa de las tradiciones de los clanes, por suerte solo se derramo sangre humana

Si bien tuvieron encontrones con los youkai, las familias no se enfrentaron contra ellas, ya que el asunto no es con ellos, solo se llego a un acuerdo de no agresion, pactado por los castro como representante entre ellos

Al final, regresaron a México, aun con los corazones destrozados, y la perdida de pocos miembros, pero vengando un gran mal, por sus hijos y parientes fallecidos, ya que hasta la fecha todos ellos seguian muertos

* * *

Esto cambio, por la informacion proporcionada de una joven

Irina Shidou

Despues de su informe, ella hizo entrega de todo en la basilica, ya que ahí se llevaba el acuerdo de apoyo entre esas fuerzas, ya que una de las excalibur se encontraba en la iglesia de san bernardo en el zocalo de la ciudad de México

Ellos llevan una estricta revision de los hechos, asi de los testimonios que se dieron en el lugar

Pero esto cambio por una cosa, los integrantes que estan viculados directa e indirectamente con las familias

Mas especifico los Castro y los Cervantes

En especial por la vision de uno de los decendientes de los Castro

Esta familia, es conocida por tener un fuerte viculo con su familia, incluso si estos se encuentran lejos, al final, si sienten un poderoso sentimiento, son capaces de comunicarse entre si a largas distancias, asi como poder encontrarse

Con eso, y revisando la base de datos de japon, mas lo explicado por la exorcista de la iglesia ortodoxa, se obtuvo una imagen

Esa que causo un gran furor en la tribuna

...todavia era muy pronto para sacar sospechas de que si era un miembro, pero lo que si les causo un gran impacto fue que el mostraba las reliquias sangrientas con el...

Algo fuertemente valoradas en el pais, por ellos, esto debido a que dante alighieri estuvo un tiempo ocultandose en el pais, y por las circunstancias, apoyo a los grupos a travez de la historia, tanto siento no muerto como demonio

Es la otra razon de la separacion de las iglesias de america con las del vaticano

Muchos de sus miembros fueron hibridos de demonio, angel caido, youkai...

Y como les importa mucho su familia, se llevo esa guerra, para evitar que fuesen masacrados sus hijos por las leyes del vaticano

Ademas, por muchos que ellos quieran, las facciones, en especial las de las 3 fuerzas biblicas, no tienen poder en esas tierras, en especial por la faccion azteca que la apoyaba, aunque de lo que fue quedaban pocos miembros

Pero eran los suficientes como para impedir intervencion de angeles o demonios en el pais, los caidos si lo visitaban pero mas como para vigilar ya que sabian que no podrian con el poder de alguno de sus miembros

De verdad ellos impactaron al mundo por sus acciones, en especial al mundo sobrenatural

Por esto, nadie se atrevia a enfrentarsele

Pero si habia demonios viviendo en el, solo si eran de alguna nobleza

Un ejemplo es un miembro de los castro, que pertenece a la familia Agares

Sigue siendo parte de la familia castro, simplemente se llego a un acuerdo para evitar maltratos a su familiar por parte de su maestra

Asi de flexibles son los miembros de esas familias

...volviendo al tema, por el simple hecho de tener esas reliquias, y como se podria tratar de un sobreviviente, se envio a 3 emisarios que hicieran valido la informacion proporcionada por la castaña

Con eso, arribaron a kuoh, para buscar respuestas, y agarraron un panfleto que proporcionaba una alumna, de la escuela a la que decidieron ir mañana, ya que por esa hoja decia de un festival escolar que se realizara mañana

Llegaron estos 3 al evento, estando en grupo y cubriendo sus caras y presencias lo mas posible para no ser detectados por los demonios de la ciudad, se dispusieron a buscarlo

Lo encontraron, cantando una cancion de rap, para luego ver su serenata con otra alumna y el sketch que realizo

Se quedaron sin palabras, en especial el mas joven de los 3, estando al borde de las lagrimas

Fueron a ir para reunirse con el moreno, solo para encontrarlo con varios demonios, y 2 Maou

Viendo la situacion actual, a su pesar, tuvieron que retirarse, ya que ellos no podrian con ellos, menos sin causar revuelo en la escuela

Con la informacion dada, fue informado de inmediato a los demas, confirmando la historia, Brian Castro esta vivo

...ahora si causo gran revuelo por ese asunto, un sobreviviente de la gran masacre de hace 10 años

Mientras decidian que hacer, ellos 3 hicieron vigiliancia, en especial a la escuela, para ver que hacian en el dia a dia

Por medio de uno de los miembros del clan sitri, se dieron cuenta de la reunion

Con eso, se llevo una platica con el lider del cielo, para unirse aunque sea de oyentes en esa reunion, teniendo a 6 de ellos

Se impacto miguel por esa peticion, ya que era la 1ra vez en siglos de que esa region apartada del poder del vaticano se atrevia a hablar con los angeles, en especial a los serafines por lo ocurrido en la independencia de la nueva españa

Fue aceptado siempre y cuando gabriel hiciera de mediadora, ya que ella si ha tratado con ellos antes, teniendo resultados positivos por sus encuentros, de hecho, ese amnisticio de la basilica y el vaticano ha sido por ella

Hecho eso, si bien mucho querian ir, por logica solo 3 iban a ir para acompañar al resto, los mas logicos debido a quien se trataba, otra joven con una edad un poco menor del que ha viajado antes, mas el patron de los Castro y los Cervantes

Asi ellos llegaron hasta este punto, los 6 viendo el desarrollo de la reunion, asi como un poco de decepción de que no estuviese presente brian, aunque entendieron las razones, es peligroso detener el tiempo sin control...

Antes de eso, se tomara otro punto de vista, esta vez mas atrás, en la era de la conquista...

* * *

Todos saben de la brutalidad, asi del conocimiento y poderio de los indigenas de mesoamerica

Pero solo pocos saben de la verdad de la historia

Es cierto de una cosa, los Mexicas eran los mas poderosos de la region, asi como sus territorios

...asi como un unico detalle sin importancia, la masacre que se produjo entre esas fuerzas

Mas especificamente, cuando asesinaron a moctezuma, por que este no fue sometido por los españoles, lo asesinaron

Por esa accion, los mexicas entraron en colera y expulsaron a los españoles

Creandose la noche triste, tiempo despues se llevo los grandes ejercitos hasta el punto de la batalla de México-Tenochtitlan

Solo hubo partes que los historiadores tuvieron que alterar, en especial por lo sucedido en esas fechas

Esto es debido a que, a diferencia de otras partes del mundo, la mitologia Mexica o Azteca nunca se oculto de los ojos mortales en sus territorios, conviviendo con la humanidad de ese entonces

Tambien con ello recibiendo muchas bendiciones a cambio de su fidelidad

Solo que ocurrio una cosa en particular

...la Ira Azteca, esto sucedió al hacer ofrendas al dios Huitzilopochtli

Salio muy mal, con esto, los afectados en vez de enviar las ofrendas a el, se envio hacia ellos mismos, creando un poder muy poderoso

Este creaba un aura natural en los que los afectados podian manejar con una gran facilidad sus energias, volviendose verdaderamente poderosos fisica y magicamente

Los dioses temieron eso, pero, por decisión de Huitzilopochtli, se debian cada cierto tiempo traer safrificios humanos, con tal de que apaciguen ese error

Ese fue un gran error, si bien si lo hacian, al final, trataron de recrear el mismo accidente de antes

Creo un catastrofico poder en el proceso...

Conociendose como el efecto de la Ira Azteca

Este efecto fue lo que causo que el pueblo de tenochtitlan fuese el mas poderoso y temido por toda mesoamerica, asi como odiado

Su plenitud llego a la hora de la gran batalla entre los mexicas y los españoles, mas otros integrantes de otras culturas

Se tiene a ciencia cierta de los encontrones de los tlaxcaltecas, totonacas y lo choluleños, habia una gran cantidad de habitantes que no estaban de acuerdo, por su erradicacion definitiva, por ello, parte de su poblacion decidio desertar de los suyos, emigrando a otras partes de mesoamerica, o a unirse a otros indigenas como los mayas

Estos 3 no le dieron importancia, ya les darian caza tiempo despues

Esto nunca sucedió

Ya que, en ese momento durante su lucha, el mundo sobrenatural se dio cuenta de que tan peligroso es la Ira Azteca

Esta se cobro la vida de todos ellos, españoles y los indigenas que llegaron, ninguno sobrevivio, asi como unos pocos mexicas

Muchos dirian, que impacto tuvo, lo tuvo despues de la guerra, en especifico, por sacerdotes, exorcistas, y grandes ejercitos que llegaron a las americas tiempo despues, para acabar con ellos

Y para recuperar objetos de gran valor perdidos por los mexicas

Objetos como Las espadas del cid, La espada de carlomagno, La espada de Wiliam Walace, Los libros de Morgana Le fay, la espada de Cao Cao, asi como muchos elementos apreciados por la iglesia

Lo cual, el entonces papa ordeno la recuperacion de esos objetos preciados, asi, franceses, ingleses, españoles, portugueses, y otros de lo que hoy en dia son los paises bajos, todos los que estaban bajo el poder de la iglesia, marcharon a las tierras mesoamericanas para recuperar los objetos valiosos

En un principio se iba a solo dialogar con los presentes, para la devolucion de los objetos

Ese trato fue roto, en especial por la codicia de muchos de ellos, en especial sacerdotes y exorcistas del lugar

Con esto se llevo una verdadera batalla sangrienta

El fin de ello, la casi aniquilacion de los mexicas

Y, la perdida del 95% de toda la fuerza enviada para recuperar las espadas

Se supone que solo iban a ser cerca de 200,000 efectivos para recuperar las espadas y otros objetos de valor

...se enviaron cerca de 10,500,000 efectivos, y no solo era ejército, ya que los reyes eran muy codiciosos, querian tomar tanto poder en esas tierras como se permitiesen

Iban angeles para intermediar las negociaciones de paz, entre los presentes gabriel para evitar algun malentendido como lo ocurrido con cortez

Asi como cerca de 300 demonios que fueron a tratar de asaltar todo lo que pudieron

Pero en ese entonces, ¿por que no intervenian las deidades de mesoamerica?

Esto es debido a que muchos rompieron el pacto que tenian con ellos, en especial por la creacion de la ira azteca

Solo habia unos cuantos, y estos solo se dedicaban a vigilar, mas no intervenir, incluso si querian los indígenas recibir bendiciones, estas fueron negadas por ellos, solo muy pocos se atrevian a hacer contacto con ellos

Por ello, y de que los mexicas no salieran de control, los tlatoani eran los que regulaban la poblacion, en especial los bendecidos y descendientes del estado efecto de la ira azteca

Debido al estado de conflicto, muchos decidieron irse, ya que no eran guerreros, sino de otros oficios

Un ejercito de ese calibre de europa, sufrio, junto a los demonios invasores los cuales solo regreso un pequeño grupo de 15, contra solo 100,000 mexicas

Fue una humillacion completa, pero pudieron derrotarlos, y de una manera muy desastroza, los españoles que sobrevivieron, ya que eran el 85% de los enviados, fueron los que al final tomaron mesoamerica, pero aun sintiendo terror por los habitantes del pais

Nombre, los reyes estaban mas que furiosos, gran parte de eso debido a la gran perdida de sus hombres, dejandolos debiles militarmente por un largo tiempo

...los angeles por mas que pudieron, nunca olvidaron esa escena, esos guerreros, esa furia...

Por ello, tuvieron muchisimo miedo incluso pisar ese suelo, gabriel fue de las pocas que se han atrevido a seguir teniendo contacto con el nuevo mundo

En especial cuando los españoles y sobrevivientes, por esa furia, empezaron a destruir templos y ciudades antiguas con la intencion de humillar a ellos

Les salio muy caro, debido a que ahora fueron las deidades mesoamericanas las que arremetieron contra europa, de distintas maneras

Una de ellas fue la peste de milan, que se extendio hasta el vaticano, asi como diferentes puntos importantes del continente

Se llego a un acuerdo, pero no se permitia sin su consentimiento ataques dentro de sus dominios directamente

Aun asi el odio nunca sucumbio, y se aumento de golpes durante el dominio español, en especial por las multiples castas que se formaron, con una enome desigualdad social, lo que llevo al final a que solo muy pocos españoles de la peninsula eran los que gobernaban, junto a una muy minoria de criollos que apenas gozaban con algunas cosas, y una enorme poblacion en la pobreza

...esto cambio por Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, un sacerdote de estaba mas que harto de los tratos hacia sus conyuges, se levanto junto a otros en armas..., y se tuvo la creacion de un equipo de lo que habia en ese entonces, entre ellos, muchos indigenas y criollos, asi como diferentes castas que se unieron bajo su mando

Los patriotas de la virgen de Guadalupe

Sin saberlo, entre ellos, se encontraba un individuo singular, este siendo un antepasado de cierto individuo

Uno que hasta el momento, ha heredado el poder que hizo temer a los demas seres sobrenaturales hace casi 300 años...

El cual sus descendientes obtuvieron de padre a hijo

No todos eran bendecidos, o maldecidos por ese poder, pero si hubo muchas lineas posterior a ellos, pero si bien lo obtuvieron, solo muy pocos aprendieron a despertarlo, y dominarlo, debido a la caracteristica que se tiene

* * *

Y hasta estos dias solo uno es poseedor de ese temido poder, hasta el dia que se dio la reunion entre las 3 fuerzas biblicas

La vida de brian castro en otro tiempo iba a ser muy diferente a la actual

En especial, por que de no haber sucedido esa catastrofe, el seria un muchacho completamente normal

Ya que brian paso por un rito entre su familia

...veran ellos quieren mucho a su familia, pero tambien no desperdician oportunidades

En su caso, y el de su hermana, ellos no eran aptos para la vida de exorcistas, en especial por su afinidad de elementos

...ellos 2 resultaron ser debajo de la media, por ello, no iban a ser rechazados u odiados por ello, nunca le harian eso a su propia sangre, en cambio se les dio la opcion de elegir, como siempre ha sido

La decisión de ambos, tener lo que normalmente se tiene, que es por obligacion, comunion, consagracion, santos oleos, ese tipo, y ya

Mas no iban a entrar en lo que normalmente se metia la familia, ser exorcistas

Y no eran los unicos, muchos de su tipo decidieron no intervenir en esos asuntos

Por lo que era normal que la mitad de esas familias si tenian poder de la iglesia, mas sus estudios

Ya que independiente de la religion, cada uno de ellos se esforzaba por estudiar varias ramas de diferentes especialidades

La de su familia, aparte de la religion, son los doctores y los abogados, fuera de eso no se estudiaban otros temas, esa cambio con sus padres y tios que se fueron a otras ramas del estudio

Aun con ello, incluso no tendrian ninguna intervencion en el mundo sobrenatural, asi como muchos niños

Solo hubo un detalle, su sangre

Las guerras son consideradas lo peor que les puede pasar a un individuo que las sufre, en especial las familias

Por ello, por ejemplo, despues de lo de la bomba nuclear muchos de ellos emigraron a otros paises los japoneses, los Himejima no fueron la excepcion

En especial por unas gemelas, que cuando llegaron a México, se establecieron, se casaron y tuvieron hijos

...por alguna ironia, esas gemelas son sus bisabuelas de el, por parte de madre y de padre

Asi como muchos otros niños que tuvieron descendientes de ellos, formando a un gran numero de sucesores en el camino

Y bueno, no cabe recalcar mas lo que paso, ¿o si?

...es muy curioso lo que puede hacer el cuerpo humano en tiempos de crisis, en especial al sufrir grandes daños a su pérsona, ese fue el caso de Brian Castro

...los medicos, en especial uno que, si bien hizo negligencia, uso los organos de los demas niños que fueron desmembrados y se los implato en el para que pudiera sobrevivir

Nunca se supo esa negligencia, en especial por que ese medico era muy bueno en lo que hacia, por lo que al ver sus multiples saturaciones, lo descartaron de la masacre de niños que hubo y lo confundieron con un gemelo de una familia de ricos que estaban en ese hospital, los cuales esos niños sifrieron un accidente aparatoso

...si bien se dieron cuenta de que no era su hijo, en especial por que encontraron muy pocos registros y al revisar su sangre vieron que es un ciudadano provinente de México, en vez de dejarlo morir, por apatia, y por ser muy joven, hicieron lo que muchos no harian, lo dejarian vivir

Les terminaron de pagar su hozpitalizacion, asi como de encargarse de que no tuviera problemas en japon, ya que el padre por medio de palancas le otorgo al joven la nacionalidad japonesa

Y hecho eso y viendo que en unas semanas mas saldria de ahí, arreglaron que se fuese a un ofarnato a que pudiera seguir con su vida ahí

Es lo menos que podian hacer, mas nunca interactuaron con el muchacho, solo lo ayudaron con lo que pasaba, mas no se involucraron mas, ya que seria mal visto que adoptaran a un muchacho que estuvo en el incidente

...ya meses despues y a insistencia del gemelo que sobrevivio, iban a tenerlo bajo su nombre y familia, quedandose como hijo adoptivo de una hemana del esposo

...solo que cuando llegaron, ya fue muy tarde, con el orfanato quemado y el niño desaparecido

Por lo que paso, el esposo construyo uno mejor, mas grande y mejor equipado, para que ningun niño sufra y que pueda vivir optimamente sus vidas de niños

...de verdad brian ha tenido una perra suerte en ese sentido

Y asi siguio teniendo 11 años vagando y sobreviviendo como podia en las ciudades de japon, hasta que un dia el cayo de una gran altura, teniendo como aterrizaje a un hombre en particular

Ese mismo hombre que cambiaria su suerte, asi como su vida a partir de ahora

Ya estando completamente feliz y...

* * *

"¡Chingada madre, son persistentes!"

Esa era la felicidad en toda su plenitud de el

Estando hasta la madre de enemigos, muchos magos atacandolos con su magia

Ya que si bien el plan pareció fracasar, no iban a detenerse en atacar la reunion, asi como si es posible usar al muchacho para tener ventaja

Ya que conforme pasaban los minutos, no cedían las fuerzas de ahí, en especial los 3 ejercitos que eliminaban sin problemas a los que se acercaban

Por lo que es necesario el muchacho para equilibrar la balanza

Lo malo, fue que su guardian, + Neko, son duros de pelar, si estaban cerca, ellos los detenían cuerpo a cuerpo, aun teniendo a gasper sujetado en su izquierda el mas grande, y de lejos, siendo atacados con esferas del elemento quemar, bloques de hielo, lanzas de madera y lanzas de luz

Lo cual dificultaba enormemente su trabajo, en especial por que ya cada vez mas estaban cerca del nuevo edificio, para poder refugiarse ahí

… el moreno sabia que los lideres de las facciones hasta este punto sabrian de sus reliquias, pero no sabia como lo tomarian los ejercitos que los acompañan, por ello se contuvo en usarlas

No queria causar la guerra por su imprudencia

No eran muy fuertes, al menos para el, ya que facilmente estos podrian estar al nivel de demonios de clase media, pero en su caso, eran de los que le daban batalla sin usar las reliquias, y eso que eran mayoria esos magos

* * *

Muchos de ellos estaban mas que impactados, aparecio katerea leviathan, una desendiente directa del maou original leviathan

...esta explicando sus intenciones a las facciones mientras es acompañada por demonios renegados

Por lo visto, la muerte del dios de la biblia al final a cuentas se filtro, causando que las demas celulas en contra de los actuales lideres despertasen, bueno, mas de algunos angeles que no han caido pero no estan de acuerdo con los serafines, asi como caidos, aunque estos han sido reducidos en numero por lo sucedido tanto con diodora como de kokabiel, asi como los demonios que varios de sus planes se fueron al garete, gran parte por culpa de diodora y el usuario de las reliquias sangrientas

...el cual odian con ganas

Esto es debido a que en un principio fue la faccion de los antiguos maou los que querian saquear todo lo posible de los mexicas entre otras culturas, siendo reducidos drasticamente, cambiando varios elementos importantes en la historia, por ejemplo, que la entonces faccion anti-maou ganase la guerra tan pronto

Y mas por que dante se cobro muchas de sus vidas cuando se le ofrecio unirse a sus filas, tanto por tratos, o por la fuerza

No por medio de las 'evil pieces', ya que ellos lo ven como una abominacion a todo lo que se le considera demonio

...los 2 maou veian con cierta tristeza como ella si estaba dispuesta a ir en contra del gobierno, incluso amenazando con asesinar a serafall para obtener el puesto, asi como alterar las leyes establecidas por su propia convenencia

El unico que se moria de risa fue azazel, viendo lo establecido por katerea como un simple chiste

Con ello, y una leviathan enfurecida, se empezo el enfrentamiento entre esos 2, en especial ya que ella saco un frasco con una serpiente, iba a tragarsela pero...

"hiiiiiss"

Esa serpiente la ataco, ella lo solto por instinto, los 2 que se enfrentaban, mas los lideres que veian todo y otros veian que esa serpiente iba a una direccion particular...

Casi al mismo tiempo, estaba una rias y una akeno que eran retenidas por Grayfia, parte de esto por que ellas querian llegar al club para ir por sus sirvientes/kouhai~novio, pero en ese instante vieron un objeto ovalado llegando a su direccion, parecia como de esos coches de carreras sin llantas, fueron a revisarlos algunos, encontrandose a una chibi albina y un wampiro fronteriso el cual estaba con los ojos en espiral

"¡Koneko!, ¡Gasper!", fue el grito de issei al ver a sus 2 kouhais llegar de esa forma

* * *

~Unos min antes

Un par de grupos de magos daban casa a los 3 que pudieron salir, ellos si bien los acababan aparecian mas, por suerte para ellos, en lo que llegaban podrian tomar distancia, pero de poco a poco tiempo esto ya estaba tanteandole los tanates al moreno

"...son demasiados"

"¡Si esto sigue asi,vamos a...!"

!

Mientras los 2 ya se estaban cansando un poco, mas koneko que gasper apenas y detenia ciertas extremidades de los oponentes, se le ocurrio una idiota, que diga una idea

Se oculto como pudo agarrando a los otros a la copa de un arbol, uno un poco amplio, viendo que se ocultaron de sus perseguidores, este hizo lo siguiente

"senpai, que estas..."

"no podremos seguir asi, en especial ustedes que ya muestran cansancio, lo menos que puedo hacer es que lleguen a salvo"

Creo una especie de objeto ovalado con su elemento de madera, y a este le puso hojas, y otros elementos para que se agarraran

"Koneko, agarra bien a gasper y no lo vayas a soltar por nada del mundo"

Vio un poco escéptica a brian, pero lo hizo, mas no se imagino lo que este iba a hacer

 _~Insert...there is a 3 Ost you can play, Chombo ~ El gato volador Part2, John Wiliams ~ Flight theme (E.T. Reference), or, Cocktails and Flightly Thoughts ~ Chicken Run, this last one, starting from the middle of the OST_

Los grupos se estaban cansando de perseguirlos, y mas debido a que eran vencidos por ellos con cierta facilidad, ya que si le lograban dar a ellos, en especial al moreno, pero al dañarlo parecian no afectarle del todo, pero tenian que capturarlos, si bien el plan principal fallo, aun se puede tener rehenes para al menos cumplir ciertas demandas

Aunque detrás y delante de ellos, por que ya eran grupos de 10 magos, siendo 5 grupos, oyeron un fuerte sonido de ramas rompiendose

"...no te atreverías"

"...¡Nos va a...!"

Eran las expresiones de sorpresa y miedo de los primeros 2, que vieron que basicamente creo un objeto ovalado perfecto para los 2, los cuales fueron acomodados dentro del objeto, con cascos de madera en sus cabezas, mientras el 3ro estaba a punto de lanzarlos, con direccion al nuevo edificio

"...A volar"

No voy a mentir, imite la voz de koneko cuando ella lanzo a una larga distancia a viser

Dicho eso por brian, lanzo por los aires a ellos 2, esperando que llegaran a su destino

'...una preocupacion menos, espero y lleguen a salvo'

Dejo de ver el cielo, mirando de derecha a izquerda, muchos magos rodeandole

"...ahora si, ya puedo pelear sin preocupaciones", lo dijo con sarcasmo, enojando a los magos de paso y siendo atacado por todos ellos

* * *

Rias y Akeno estaban siendo retenida por Grayfia de nuevo, esta vez por una razon

"Dejame ir, el sigue con ellos en el bosque"

"No puedo Rias-sama, son muchos enemigos fuera de la barrera, no puedo permitirle salir con ellos"

Gran parte de esto debido a que la 2da barrera si es capaz de atrabezarla cualquiera que este permitido por los presentes, por eso gasper y koneko pudieron pasarla sin problemas, a diferencia de los magos y demonios que atacaban la barrera

Si bien issei y los demas sequitos querian ir al salvar al senpai-brian, ...sono como la pelicula, ellos estaban a tope con los magos y demonios, asi como los ejercitos de los lideres, que contenian a los enemigos como podian

Y katerea ya no la pasaba bien, el objetivo era absorber los poderes de ophis y tener la fuerza suficiente para acabar por lo menos con uno de los lideres, sin embargo, ya que esa serpiente la 'traiciono', se vio obligada a enfrentarse al cadre como podia, siendo facilmente superada

Ya estaba a las ultimas, y mas rapido de lo que pensaba

Para su suerte, un tipo llego a su ayuda, el que muchos no esperaban

"¿...me estas traicionando en estas circunstancias, vali?"

"Asi es...azazel"

Era el poseedor del dragon efirmero, quien ataco al que veia desde hace tiempo como su figura paterna

Esto molesto de gran manera a sharon, que fue a socorrerlo

"...no pense que las cosas sucedieran de esta manera, no se pudo detener el tiempo como fue previsto, asi como los demas estan cayendo facilmente por sus ejercitos, ¡Se suponia que seria la nueva maou!, esto no puede empeor..."

No pudo completarlo, le llego un ataque a gran velocidad envuelto en hielo

No fue serafall, ni grayfia, ni siquiera fue un ataque del todo, mas bien fue un individuo que reacciono tarde

El choque de ambos fue fuerte, cuando se estrellaron fue en una de las columnas de la escuela, por donde la construccion estaba reforzada con piedra y acero

Se oyo el sonido que se hace cuando de caen 2 individuos de la pared

Estos son katerea, estando inconsciente, y brian, el cual se estaba recuperando del viaje que se hizo

"...maldita serpiente...", decia mientras trataba de recuperar el aire

Fue rodeado por 4 de los exorcistas, para socorrerlo

Tambien bajo sirzechs, para ver lo que le habia pasado, si como miguel, gabriel y azazel que estaban cerca y tambien acercandose los 2 ultimos que estaban descubiertos, pero vijilando a vali

"¿Estas bien?, ¿que fue lo que paso en el bosque?"

Fue la pregunta del Maou, viendo como el le llego de lleno a la leviathan, de una forma, explosiva

Se veia que esta recuperando el aliento, pero respondio

"Veran..."

* * *

~Al mismo tiempo un par de min antes

"En verdad, parecen jugadores del cruz azul, no dan una"

Decia con cierta burla el moreno a sus atacantes, si bien eran mayoria, al ya no tener que proteger a sus kouhais, y teniendo una fe ciega de que estarian bien, les dio batalla a los magos, y demonios que aparecian

"¡Como es posible que un demonio de clase baja nos humille!"

"¡Incluso se rompieron mis uñas nuevas!"

"Se trata del poseedor de las reliquias, no es alguien normal"

"Y pensar que estaria en ese edificio de porqueria"

Esto hizo estornudar a cierta pelirroja, queriendo matar al demonio

Si bien cada vez mas le complicaban las cosas, el seguia adelante, ya con las ropas destrozadas, pero fisicamente normal, si bien seguian llegando, los seguia derrotando, casi cerca de 65 si no contaba mal

Para su mala suerte, una serpiente le llego por detrás

Pero no lo ataco, si se podria decir asi...

En vez de eso, esta fue directo a su boca

"Pero que..."

'Gruag'

'¡hmm!'

*Gulp

Se la trago, para despues sentirse muy adolorido del pecho y de distintas partes de su cuerpo

Habia absorbido de nuevo esa serpiente, pero esta vez en contra de su voluntad

Mientras lidiaba en respirar y poder recuperarse de ese aumento de poder, vio varios circulos que lo apuntaban

Cuando estos dispararon, se oyo una gran explosion, y a la par, brian salia volando de paso, con hielo acomáñandolo ya que era lo que uso para cubrirse del ataque, golpeando a varios demonios en el proceso, asi como a Katerea

"¡¿Te tragaste Que?!"

"Si...aun no entiendo por que esa serpiente de introdujo de manera voluntaria en mi..., parecia una igual como la que uso diodora..., antes de que se convirtiera en ese monstruo serpiente enorme"

Los demonios recordaron ese hecho, de que diodora se volvio como una lamia enorme que superaba por mucho los demonios de clase alta

Y ahora el moreno emitia un aura mayor al de un demonio de clase alta

"...¿Que, Lucifer?"

Fue lo que decian en otro grupo, mientras unos estaban donde brian, irina, issei, saji, rukuro, tomoe y sharon junto a azazel seguian con la platica de antes, lo de mencionar ese apellido dio una alerta a muchos

Mas ya que hubo cierto enfrentamiento entre ellos 2, azazel con un sacred gear que el creo, Downfall Dragon Spear

Ellos 2 estuvieron muy igualados, en esos poderes, uno con albion, otro con lo que parece ser uno de los actuales 5 reyes dragones, farnir

...en el proceso, el perdio un brazo, y se inmolo la armadura con tal de dañar a vali, en cierto modo dañando un poco la divide dividing

En ese proceso de la pelea, me explicaron un poco la situacion, lo he comprendido, asi como encerrar a katerea, si ese es su nombre, entre ramas que absorvieron lo suficiente su poder magico, ya Grayfia se encargo de poner sellos para evitar que escape

Y mientras los ejércitos de las 3 facciones seguian repeliendo a los invasores, se veia que azazel recuperaba una gema en donde tenia sellado al rey dragon

Mientras vali, hizo la peor decisión de su vida, asi como la activacion de algo que no deberia de despertar

Empezo a burlarse de issei, diciendole que seria su rival mas debil, incluso mas que cualquier Dragon Rojo que haya habido, aun con los entrenamientos que tuvo conmigo que lo hacian un poco mas competente, pero con una gran brecha entre ellos

...donde la cago fue cuando se dirigio a brian

"...a diferencia de ti, su compañero parece ser una presa mas interesante"

"...que vas a...", perguntaba azazel, ya que el moreno desconocia bastante de muchas cosas, ya que a este es a quien se iba a dirijir el lucifer

"...y una sorpresa, que vengas de una familia de exorcistas que te abandonaron"

´¿?´

...No le entiendo

"¿Acaso no lo sabes?, ¿no ves al grupo que esta detrás de ti, los de las mantas?"

El volteo a donde ellos

* * *

Este le explico varias cosas, mentiras mas bien, para provocarlo, el sabia que este sufrio como no tenia idea, y queria ver si podria sacar su potencial haciendolo enojar

Los 4 exorcistas trataron de parar que hablara, asi como los demas, pero fueron detenidos por los 2 mas viejos con una simple seña, asi como los lideres que tenian cierta curiosidad que planeaban los patriarcas de los Castro y los Cervantes

Solo se quedaban viendo como reaccionaria el moreno, recibiendo cada palabra de su ser

"Y bien que se siente, ser parte de unos padres y una familia que te dejaron a tu suerte, entregandote con los himejima para que te asesinaran y..."

Seguia hablando, pero cayo al ver al moreno, solo estaba sentado recostado como si no le importara, viendo una hoja de arbol, mas especificamente sus ramificaciones de donde esta la clorofila

 _*Para mayores referencias el estaba como si fuese un Slaking_

"¿...ya terminaste con tu candidatura al arrogante del año?"

La sonrisa que tuviese, se le apago por lo dicho por brian

"...se que estas mintiendo, no se por que pero lo haces, aun me pregunto por que"

"¿De que estas hablando?, yo solo..."

"...estas haciendole mucho orgullo a algun familiar tuyo, no se si es alguien politico o de poder, pero si tiene que ver con la politica, muchas felicidades..."

Con esto se paro, viendo a vali a los ojos

"...tu dices que me investigaste, ¿no?, te falto ciertos detalles"

Lo vio con cierta curiosidad, mientras los demas querian saber de que estaba hablando

"sabes, si, he estado vagando por japon durante mucho tiempo, aun estando con el viejo virgilio, pero con el aprendi muchisimas cosas, no solo sobrevivir"

Endureció la mirada, "entre las cosas que me enseño, fue la capacidad de detectar las intenciones de las personas, en especial, sus emociones, sus reacciones, sus mentiras"

"Talvez no te conozca del todo, pero ese tonito de payaso de feria teniendo un palo en el culo me dice mas que suficiente que hasta incluso disfrutas de una discusión bien arreglada"

"...por ello", vio a los que estaban detrás de el, "se que tengo muchas cosas por preguntar y ESPERO a que me sean resueltas"

Lo dijo muy seriamente, ya que al final a cuentas, la reunion iba a servir para resolver varias dudas que tenia desde hace tiempo, en especial a los exorcistas, ya que si bien recupero gran parte de sus recuerdos con lo de su hermana, aun muchos seguian borrosos, pero parecia serles conocido a los 2 que se veian mas viejos del lugar

"...asi que, empezando por ello, dime, tantas son las ancias de querer una guerra, de unirse a un grupo terrorista que dañaria a inocentes, de enfrentarse a miles solo por tus huevos"

Vali se quedo callado, si bien investigo lo mas que pudo, tanto el como su equipo, no esperaba ese tipo de reaccion por parte de el, en los informes, lo describian como alguien muy serio, pero un corazon facil de romper y que podria ser muy facil de manipular

Estaba completamente equivocado, estaba frente a el alguien con carácter fuerte, que era mas listo de lo que aparentaba, y que empezaba a emanar un aura peligrosa

"...lo pregunto de la manera mas amable que pueda, ya que, como eres de lo poco que te conosco, me caes de los huevos"

"...aun asi", veia a su hermana, "por como te ve mi hermana", ya que veia a sharon con ojos entre enojada y preocupada, "parece ser que eres alguien importante para ella", vio a azazel, "aun tengo cuentas pendientes con este cabron", alzo un poco la ceja azazel por lo comentado, pero luego este asintio

"Por ello, solo dime una cosa, ¿de verdad vale la pena?, ¿Vale la pena renunciar y traicionar a aquellos que te han apoyado, a aquellos que te han visto como una familia, o al menos lo mas cercano a ello?"

* * *

 _*Insert Ost ~ Gwar ~ The Private pain of Techno Destructo_

El llego de golpe, dandome un severo puñetazo en el abdomen, mas no salio ileso, en el momento del golpe, muy rapidamente reaccione con un buen puñetazo en la quijada, como el volava, lo mande varios metros atrás

Ya se reincorporo, acercandose muy lentamente a mi, "...por lo visto, tus palabras no son vacías, de hecho, me sorprende que una reina mutada hiciese tanto daño a mi persona, pero eso va a cambiar"

[Divide]

Senti como la mitad de mi poder fue quitado de golpe, pero a la vez, sentia un gran alivio

!  
El se sorprendio por la cantidad obtenida, sus alas brillaban con gran intensidad

Aun con ello, el moreno se le abalanzo, viendo que ya no importaba eso, saco los pecados del padre y envio un gran torrente de oro maldito

El apenas lo esquivo, le dio en su mano derecha, la cual se le destruyo esa parte de su armadura...

Se empezo la confrontacion de esos 2, el cual lentamente estaba empezando a ganar terreno vali, absorbiendo su poder

Evitaba cada golpe como podia con la cruz usandola como escudo, pero ya dentro de poco la fuerza lo brumaba, esto tomo cerca de 10 min, mas por la cantidad de energia que recibia

Ya se estaba empezando a estar bastante cansado, mientras vali rebosaba de energia

"...es una lastima, pense que ibas a dar para mas..."

Decia vali con arrogancia, aunque albion por su parte, esa energia que absorbia se le estaba haciendo muy familiar...

"...si doy para mas, solo que no te has dado cuenta...", fue rapidamente hacia a el, haciendo desaparecer la cruz para ir con velocidad

Fue recibido por un golpe

"Ir de frente es la peor decisión, pense que Rias Gremory te lo ha..."

No termino de decir, ya que si bien recibio el golpe, se enredo en el, atrapandolo de pies a cabeza

"¿Que estas...?"

Sin perder el tiempo, solto varios tipos de ramas por todo su cuerpo a modo de enredadera, los cuales de ancharon, estos cubrieron gran parte de su cuerpo

El no podia romperlos facilmente, ya que a la par, brian se sujeto por completo a su cuerpo

[Flora Perecida: Absorción]

Con ello, le empezo a quitarle su energia

"Esto puede jugarlo 2"

Y entonces el usaba el [Divide] para quitarle también energía

Fue una especie de ciclo infinito que duro 5 min, tiempo despues, y tras varios zangoloteos se pudo quitar de encima al moreno

"...haa...haa, porque aun quitandote y absorviendo tu energia..., por que me siento un poco cansado..."

Decia con cierta respiracion, no lo comprendia, practicamente hicimos el infinito de forma literal

"¿...con eso es suficiente issei?"

"¡Si, ya puedo continuar!"

Los que estaban atentos a la pelea de ellos 2, no vieron lo que realmente paso, mientras brian y vali se quitaban mutuamente energia, brian sin que vali se diera cuenta transfirio energia a issei por medio de sus ramas, las cuales enterro algunas en el suelo hasta llegar a los pies del castaño, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba recibiendo energia, entendio lo que queria hacer el moreno.

Si bien quiso atacar, el balance breaker solo le duraria menos de 10 min, asi que era volver a sacrificar de nuevo otra parte de su cuerpo o pelear como pudiera

Escogio lo segundo, uniendose a los camotazos

Ya en ese momento, issei y vali peleaban codo a codo, en lo que ellos peleaban, brian empezo a reunir energia en si mismo

Ellos 2 chocaban con gran fuerza, el estruendo es enorme, no parecia que fuecen a ceder

Pero despues de un tiempo ya se estaba cansando de tanto poder que le hacia vali

Cayo con gran parte de la armadura destruida, aun asi, pudo agarrar una gema de vali y sucedió lo que nadie pensaba

...hasta yo reconozco que issei es muy wey para muchas cosas, pero acoplar una funcionalidad unica de una sacred gear, no se si es ingenio o una estupidez, por suerte, reuni suficiente energia reunida, mas liberada, solo un par de las alamcenadas, le traspace todo ese poder a el, mas un par de los contenidos

!

"¡Es mucho poder brian!"

"Tu concentrate en tu experimento, te estoy dando energia para que no mueras en el proceso..."

Si bien sufrio mucho, lo logro, restauro su armadura, mas se veia esa parte de la Divide Dividing añadida con éxito

Draig, el cual sonaba dentro del traje, explico que lo que hizo fue romper con uno de los ciclos que siempre habian hecho los 2 dragones, y que perdio cerca de mil años en el proceso

Ya con ese poder acoplado, ellos 2 siguieron luchando, ya vali no se contenia, aun asi, le afectaba la maldicion de la redencion de judas, la traicion

...aunque le estaba afectando menos que cuando se los di a otros oponentes...

En uno de sus choques, el cayo al suelo, cuando lo hizo, rapidamente lanze una llamarada de elemento quemar en sus alas

El ardor era tanto que tuvo que meterlas de nuevo

"ya te cayo el chahuistle"

No lo capto en el momento, pero lo hizo ya al 5to golpe, el sin las alas no puede volar, asi como yo no puedo volar, apenas y lo pude agarrar en pleno vuelo por que se confio

Sin alas, es cuestion de quien tiene el puño mas fuerte

Asi que nos intercambiamos golpes entre los 2, y teniendo el apoyo de issei de un lado

Seguimos asi por minutos

Mientras los demas eliminaban a los demonios y magos que querian interferir en la pelea de 2 contra uno

Vali reia como loco, estaba disfrutando esto

"...esto es mas divertido de lo que pense, hice una buena decision en aceptar la oferta de ellos"

Ya me estaba empezando a cansar su actitud, por lo que me detuve a liberar las energias almacenadas restantes, lo voy a moler a golpes

Por que las reliquias no me funcionaban del todo, con la cruz dorada me protegia pero el los esquivaba, con la de plata sii bien soy rapido al disparar, su velocidad es mayor y no se deja dar, y si lo va a impactar, lanza un ataque contrarrestándolo, lo mas efectivo fue quitandole la energia y dandoselo a issei

Con esto, aprete varios puntos de mi cuerpo, para liberar esa energia

 _*Fin Ost_

* * *

Pero recibi un poderoso golpe en la mandibula, en forma de gancho, me mando hasta el club que ya estaba ciertamente dañado, rompiendo la puerta principal

"¡brian!"

Fue el grito de issei, el cual alerto a los demas, veian que ya no estaba con ellos

"...uno menos, ahora...", apenas evita el navajaso de la naginata oscura, la cual pertenece a sharon, que salio para evitar que siguiera peleando

Pero en cambio, recibio un fuerte golpe en el estomago de ella

"...te lo habia dicho antes yamiel, ¿o te deberia decir ahora sharon?, tu fuerza y la mia es una gran brecha abismal, asi que solo vete...", con eso la volvio a golpear, ella soltando un fuerte grito de dolor mientras salio volando, un par de los exorcistas la atraparon de golpe

"...esto ha durado mucho, es hora de terminar con esto", empezo a hacer un movimiento exclusivo

[Half Dimension]

Con esto, empezo a reducir varias cosas a la mitad, arboles, rocas, y la energia de issei

Si bien azazel iba a decir algo pa motivar a un posible estudiante suyo...

* * *

 _*Insert Ost ~ Gwar ~ Gorgor_

Se desato un instinto asesino enorme, proveniente de donde salio volando brian

"Tuuuuuuuu..."

Incluso el lugar parecia teñirse lentamente de rojo, en especial el cielo, y temblo un poco la tierra

"¡TU TE ATREVISTE A DAÑAR A MI HERMANA!"

Se podia ver una columna de color rojo saliendo del edificio rojo, el cual se veia que se movia, era brian, pero con un aspecto un poco distinto

El podria soportar muchas cosas, que lo insultaran, que lo vieran de menos, incluso que recibiera daño a el mismo, poco le importaba

Pero no va a tolerar una cosa, que dañen lo mas importante para el

Eso es algo normal en todos los castro, que sientan ese aprecio, pero no es un castro normal

Parecia facilmente el triple de grande, con el elemento madera engrosando sus piernas y brazos mas no cubriendolo del todo, los ojos con la iris morada, pero todo lo demas rojo, asi como sus venas que por todo su cuerpo se teñian de rojo

Sin avisar de antemano, fue a toda velocidad a el

Uso la Half Dimension en el, pero en ese instante sintio un gran dolor por todo su cuerpo el peliplateado

[¡NO PUEDE SER!/¡CON RAZON SE ME HACIA FAMILIAR SU ENERGIA!]

Eran los gritos de tanto Albion como Draig

Iban a presenciar una masacre

Vali no termino de reaccionar, ya que de un segundo para otro, era sostenido de las caderas, para luego ser azotado al suelo

Se le puso encima de el y lo empezo a golpear en sumision, directamente en el pecho

Eran varios golpes por min, se lo pudo quitar en 2, pero sentia ya bastante molido en el interior

"Ese tipo de violencia...", decia apenas vai que habia sido realmente dañado por el pecho, incluso con la armadura

[¡VALI, TIENES QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ, ES UN SER MUY PELIGROSO!]

El a duras penas esquivaba sus ataques, recibiendo un par de ellos en el proceso

"Solo recibio un aumento de energia, debi de exceder el limite de la..."

[¡NO SEAS IMPRUDENTE!], decia albion con cierto, ¿miedo?, [¡EL ESTA EN UNA CONDICION MUY PELIGROSA!, ¡LA MISMA QUE LE COSTO TANTO A DRAIG COMO A MI 3 PORTADORES SEGUIDOS, POR ANDAR CONFIANDOTE NO TIENES LA FUERZA SUFICIENTE PARA SOMENTERLO!]

Se le abrieron los ojos, no sabia que era una condicion y no aumento de poder lo que tenia

Una completa ira, muy profunda, como un rio envravesido, el cual lo pesco de las piernas y lo pudo agarrar de la cabeza, arrastrandolo por el piso con ella hasta dar con un arbol

Ya pudiendose recuperar, fue golpeado por un arbol como bate de beisbol

Lo saco volando, trato de usar de nuevo Half Dimension en el, solo para recibir daño por su energia

[¡ES INUTIL ROBARLE ENERGIA!, SOLO TE DAÑARAS A TI MISMO POR ABSORVERLA, VETE DE AHÍ MIENTRAS AUN PUEDES, NO ERES RIVAL PARA EL, ¡NO EN ESE ESTADO!]

Mientras en otro lado se veia a los demas, tanto los enemigos como los de la reunion en silencio puro, si bien katerea estaba atada y amordazada, abrio los ojos por completo, y con cierto terror

Solo issei saco el tema, ya que era de los pocos que no estaban impactados del todo, junto a asia, xenovia y azazel, queriendo saber que es lo que pasaba

"¿A que te refieres Draig, como que su energia era familiar?"

Tardo un poco en contestar, pero luego respondio

[...solo ha habido muy pocos seres que nos han podido dar pelea, no se si ubiques a los aztecas]

"Si, es una de las culturas de México si no me equivoco, que tiene que ver con el"

[...], se quedo callado por un momento, pero luego siguio, mientras brian rio de forma ¿maliciosa?, de un golpe que vali le dio, pero solo lo mando lejos a unos arboles, para reincorporarse e irlo a atacar al Lucifer

[El estado en el que se encuentra, es llamado Ira Azteca, un estado temido por todos los seres sobrenaturales, en ese estado, el usuario entra en completa ira, obteniendo una mostruosa fuerza, reflejos agudos, en algunos casos crecen mas de lo normal temporalmente, son brutales, ignoran los daños fisicos, y si es dañado su cuerpo regenera el daño recibido hasta curarlo por completo, incluso la sangre perdida, y aquellos que osan enfrentarlos es casi imposible que vivan para contarlo]

Issei se le volvio la piel blanca

...los demas exceptuando a los exorcistas ya eran un manejo de sentimientos

En especial los sequitos, y los lideres, mas los lideres, especificamente los de los cielos y demonios, como si estuvieran presentes en una pesadilla que pensaron haber dejado hace tiempo

A azazel si se le veia completamente sorprendido

A el es muy dificil dejarlo pasmado, pero de verdad no esperaba eso...

Ya regresando del bosque, vali, que apenas se mantenia de pie, pero muy ensangrentado, por otra parte, el moreno como juan por su casa, caminada hacia a el

"¿CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA?", lo decia con sarcasmo, "TU MISMO DECIAS QUE QUERIAS OPONENTES FUERTES, ¿ACASO SUPERE TUS ESPECTATIVAS?"

No podia responder por mas que quisiera, lo dejo severamente dañado, si bien brian iba a seguir con el castigo, una nube rapidamente aparecio de los cielos

El ser vio como estaba a sus ultimas su compañero, viendo que el moreno se le acercaba, si bien queria bromear, vio que este no esta para bromas, en especial viendo esa aura que tenia, una que vio en el pasado

Sin perder el tiempo se largo con vali en su nube dorada

 _*Fin Ost_

* * *

"ME AVISAS SI QUIERES LA REVANCHA, ZACATON", lo dijo con gran burla, ya dirigiendo su mirada a los demas, reuniendose con ellos

El se fue a acercarse a su hermana, la cual esta con los exorcistas, si bien se pusieron atentos por si el iba a hacer algo, en cambio solo se agacho y checo a su hermana

"¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN, HERMANITA?"

Es muy extraño oirlo hablar de esa manera al moreno, mas con esa voz intimidante de brian

Ella asintio, ya que no fue tan grave sus golpes, con eso, el moreno la abraza por completo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla

"MENOS MAL, POR POCO PENSE QUE TE HABIA PASADO ALGO PEOR"

...los demas se quedaron sin palabras, los que conocian el estado por poco les da el patatus

En especial por una cosa, cuando alguien accede las 1eras 10 o hasta 30 veces en ese estado, se vuelven seres sin corazon, sin emociones, impulsados por una completa ira, no pueden razonar, no pueden pensar, no pueden sentir empatia por los otros, llegando a ser una amenaza a los suyos

Ya que para poder estar consciente se necesitaba de un riguroso entrenamiento muy duro y que duraba por lo menos la mitad de tu vida, en tiempo humano

...el la primera vez que accede y razona sin ningun problema

"AMIGOS, AMIGAS, ¿SE ENCUENTRAN BIEN?"

...ellos aun seguian sin habla, pero algunos asintieron

Brian dio un gran suspiro, "MENOS MAL, ...ME HABIA PREOCUPADO Por Todos Uste...des..."

Con esto, al ya no tener motivos para pelear, automáticamente desactivo la ira azteca y se desmayo

...Nadie sabia que hacer, los enemigos que vieron esto escaparon aprovechando la distraccion, excepto Katerea

...Los lideres, asi como sus ejercitos, los sequitos y los exorcistas se le quedaban viendo al moreno, estando inconsiente en brazos de su hermana

* * *

 **[Transmision Interrumpida...]**

* * *

 **[...Herencia Familiar...Ira Azteca...]**


	14. Capitulo 14: Ahí Dios Mio

**[Transmisión Reanudada]**

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo ya con el programa arreglado: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente]**_

 **[Arco 4: Reunion y Herencia Familiar: Capitulo 14: Ahí Dios Mio]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos creados o alterados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y teniendo sueño por el smash]**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

* * *

...fue cierto caos provocado en las mentes de muchos de ellos, gabriel se desmayo, casi seguido por su hermano, azazel solo checaba el estado de salud de brian, al igual que su rey y reina, su hermana y los exorcistas..., los demas estaban apoyando a los que se desmayaron, en especial a sirzechs que tambien lo hizo

Este ultimo se desmayó por el impacto de informacion que recibio, se habia dado cuenta de algunas similitudes que tenia brian con alguien mas, ese alguien que estaba en la reunion

Y ese alguien que por poco lo asesina hace mas de 50 años

Y ahora, vio en esa pelea no solo una representacion de lo que ocurrio en su pelea, o de lo que ocurrio hace mas de 500 años, sino a un individuo que por sus caracteristicas, podria llegar a ser el mas peligroso de los que se encontraban en un futuro, el cual tambien podria ser considerado como un gran milagro para los demonios

Esto es debido a que por sea brutalidad y fuerza casi imparable, muchos de las facciones exceptuando la azteca quisieron unirlas a sus filas por todos los metodos posibles

Mujeres, dinero, fama, poder, tambien a las malas, con amenazas, torturas, raptos

Pero siempre terminaba de muy mala manera, casi siempre con el asesinato de los individuos

Katerea, antes de ser llevada a una prision, veia con gran miedo al moreno, ya que ellas es de las pocas que han sufrido de manera vivida contra esos individuos

* * *

Y tiene mucha razon, ya que por eso las poblaciones cercanas antes del enfrentamiento del ejercito de europa emigraron antes de la catastrofe, ya que no podian ser controladas

En especial por lo causado por los españoles

Estos, mataron a todo los profesores y sacerdotes cuando se llevaba una celebracion de gran importancia, la masacre del templo mayor

Pero resultando que ellos eran los que por sus habilidades mantenian a raya a los que tenian la ira azteca para que en sus arranques no atacaran la poblacion

De hecho, la mayor razon por la que los 100,000 fueran exterminados fue por que estos aunque atacaban a los invasores, no les importaba quien este en su camino, arrazando incluso entre ellos mismos

Por ello fue causa de miedo para muchos de los presentes en esa epoca, en especial a Gabriel que nunca penso que el ser humano pudiera hacer tal brutalidad

Y lo recordo, viendo a brian hacer ese uso de esa habilidad maldita, aunque, como los demas vieron que no actuo inconscientemente durante la paliza de vali

...este razonaba, algo que muchos con ira azteca les rasulta imposible, y mas cuando fue la masacre de tenochtitlan, ya que casi todos los que lo tenian en ese entonces y por las guerras ellos estaban entre los 20 hasta 35 años de edad, y no fue hasta 1850 que se encontro un tipo de entrenamiento para los extremadamente raros individuos que lo obtenian pudieran controlarlo

Siendo casi en su vejes poder usarlo sin que se les vaya la olla

* * *

Este es el caso de su bisabuelo, el hombre con la rajadura en la cara, Augusto Castro, el unico que es conocido teniendo esa habilidad, y el que antes fue el que obtuvo su control de su condicion como el mas joven registrado, a la edad de 30 años

Y el teniendo 90 años, por sus actos es uno de los que ha ayudado a marcar historia, si bien fue de los que participo en la 2da guerra mundian, no fue sino hasta la guerra fria que se volvio muy conocido, tanto en el mundo humano como en el sobrenatural, de hecho, tenia una grave herida por el dorso, provocado por Sirzechs, este tambien le dejo una gran marca cerca del corazon, casi matandolo en ese instante

...le perdono la vida, viendo que su pelea fue un gran mal entendido

...y ahora, su propia hermana que realmente el adora, añadio a su nobleza al mismisimo descendiente de ese mismo hombre que casi lo mata, y que a la vez perdono y protegio, claro que sin saber que era el actual lucifer

Ya se entero el tiempo despues augusto, y en cierta forma reia de lo ironico que era la vida

...en cierta forma sabia que Francisco Cervantes, su mejor amigo y el abuelo de su nuera, tuvo la misma situacion cuando ocurrio algo similar, pero esta vez con barakiel

Sucedieron varios sentimientos, en especial ya que viendo lo que sucedió en la reunion, tanto Augusto como Francisco, los bisabuelos de brian, explicaron todo acerca de su bisnieto, acerca de su familia

* * *

...muchos de ellos quedaron como piedra, luego esta volviendose como polvo, y al fina siendo llevados por el viento

Quien diria que vendria de una familia extremadamente poderosa, incluso con la matanza solo los volvio mas peligrosos

Ya recuperandose, Rias sudaba a mares, junto a Sona, los mismos maou se interpusieron frente a ellos por alguna reaccion de parte de ellos, esto debido a lo sucedido por sus hijos, y tambien por que ellos reconocieron a akeno, en especial ya que ella se parecia a las gemelas, las cuales, ironicamente se casaron tanto con Francisco como con augusto

...haciendo la trama corta, entre ellos se echaron palanca uno al otro para ligarse a las 2...

Eso tambien aplica con azazel, que sus subordinados se pusieron enfrente de el, ya que tenia que ver con sharon, y lo realizado en ella, claro que la bronca mayor vino de kokabiel y de ahora con vali

Ya que ellos lo admitieron, si no hubiera sido el, el mismo augusto hubiese entrado en el modo ira azteca y le hubiese partido su madre, en especial ya que vio pocas lagrimas caer de su bisnieta al ser golpeada por su hermano adoptivo

* * *

Y hablando del peliplata, el fue atendido de emergencia por una maga y una mujer que parecia chica gato

Cuando lo vieron llegar, se espantaron por el estado lamentable como quedo

Bikou, el cual fue el que lo trajo, explico que fue el moreno que el les encargo vigilar, el mismo que Kuroka, la chica gato, fue la encargada de dar la informacion

Pudo sacar solo lo que estaba en registros, y algunas noticias poco protegidas de los demonios y de la base de grigory

Mas si se sorprendieron todos cuando bikou les explico que brian uso el poder que es temido por todos, la ira azteca

...todos se quedaron en silencio, y se volvio una mirada oscura por parte de Kuroka

No penso volver a oir ese estado de nuevo...

* * *

Es una habitacion enorme, en donde una gran cama se encontraba brian acostado, llevaba cerca de 3 dias inconsciente

...este empezo a abrir los ojos

No reconocia la habitacion, se encontraba en bata blanca, como las de paciente, de un lado medicinas en un buro, y de otro, algunas ropas limpias blancas de reserva

Huele a hospital, de eso no hay duda alguna

* * *

En su 'indisposición', ocurrieron varias cosas, primero, al final se creo un tratado de paz entre las facciones, mas que ahora debian de estar unidos, en especial por que los hermanos de diferentes fuerzas querian estar unidos, y no querian sacar la furia de los Castro en contra de ellos, puede que solo augusto sea el unico con la ira azteca, pero los demas miembros pueden pelear contra demonios de clase alta sin problemas

El cielo debido a que no queria que el tratado de no agresion se rompa si es que se llegase a atacar a los hermanos

Grigory simplemente no queria pelear, en especial por el aprecio de algunos por sharon, y viendo, en especial por lo que ha pasado, de que se va a poner como camotes a todo aquel que ose dañar a su hermana menor

...eso indirectamente le dio puntos con ciertas personas

Ah, en eso, issei le pidio a miguel que si asia y xenovia pudieran rezar de nuevo, asi como podia brian

Le salio la sopa en lo ultimo, ya que se suponia que era un secreto

Se le abrieron los ojos a muchos de que el estuviese en el sistema, a pesar de ser demonio

Sin embargo, despues de preguntarle a ellas si querian, aun sin dios estando vivo, acepto, para un rato mas tarde arreglar el sistema

...en cuestion de gabriel, despues de una supuesta discusión entre ella y serafall, ya que esta la considra su rival, mas que la otra solo quiere llevarse bien con ella, prometio ir despues a visitar al moreno, le agarro cierto interes, en especial por su habilidad de rezar a pesar de ser demonio

Eso y que este, aun estando en ira azteca, su corazon es completamente puro, en el sentido de que el no le deseaba mal

Incluso si dejo realmente mal al dragon efimero, no tenia intenciones de matarlo, eso fue lo que vio en su corazon, con eso se retiro

Con azazel, se salvo, ya que en cierta forma, le agradecieron por 'revivir' a su hija, pero que no se le ocurriera experimentar en ella

Sudo un poco, ya que una familia embravecida, en especial ellos, son de temer, con eso se retiro, dejando a sharon con ellos, ya que ella queria quedarse con ellos para hablar, y bueno, firmada la paz no habria problemas

* * *

Claro que estos se revelaron con los presentes, quedando de la siguiente manera

De los Castro, Augusto Castro (el de la rajadura en el ojo izquierdo), Amado Castro y Alejandro Castro, los cuales vienen siendo su bisabuelo, abuelo y padre correspondiente

Y de los Cervantes, Francisco Cervantes (el del bigote), Maria del Carmen Cervantes, y Mireya Muñoz, los cuales vienen siendo su bisabuelo, su abuela y su madre

Si, su madre tiene diferente apellido, pero esto es debido a que en México se tiene el apellido del padre primero al nacer, y que al casarse no obtiene el apellido Castro en su lugar

Algunos de ellos temblaron, debido a que reconocían esos nombres, mas de los mas viejos, ya que ellos dejaron un gran impacto en algunos de ellos

...de los demonios, serafall se vio obligada a retirarse, preocupada por su hermana, ya por la familia de su prometido y a este mismo, por lo peligrosos que son, con muchos de sus subordinados, llevandose a Katerea y a otros capturados para interrogarlos en el inframundo

...Sirzechs se quedo, junto con Grayfia, para tratar del tema con ellos, y otros subordinados que estuvieron ayudando a reparar la escuela, tanto la nueva como la vieja, la cual sufrio grandes daños

Se quedaron en un principio todos en un edificio propiedad de los gremory, para pasar la noche, en eso todos se quedaron platicando de lo que ha pasado tanto hace 3 meses, como lo pasado en la reunion y hace años con los himejima y lo poco que sabian del pasado de brian

...tambien se enteraron de una cosa, el baculo del profeta, el cual contenia a virgilio, fue roto por el mismo francisco durante la 2da guerra mundial, si bien lo libero, este desaparecio poco despues

Por investigaciones, el tomo un barco en direccion a grecia, ya que donde fue liberado fue en italia, en la toma del pais derrocando la dictadura de Mussolini

Y muy poco tiempo despues, el fue de los involucrados rompiendo los tratos establecidos con el vaticano, creando su propia organización en América, cada diferente pais con sus correspondientes autoridades de su propia nacion

La informacion proporcionada fue mucho para ellos, cayeron cansados por la informacion recibida

* * *

Al dia siguente despues, los encontraron a los 6 viendo a sus hijos, con sharon despertando con pocos vendajes, y a un brian al cual se los estaban cambiando

Si, obtuvo un gran poder, pero tiene su costo, te deja muscularmente debil por un tiempo las primeras veces que accedes, aparte que te deja sin energia

Aunque lo ultimo no era problema debido a su pieza mutada del rey, que le proporciona energia como una bateria, solo que esta no se acababa

Y, hablando de la pieza, y despues de una buena intercambiada de palabras entre ellos, a sirzechs se le salio sin querer la informacion de la pieza del rey en el moreno

En ese dia se preparo varias sales aromaticas, y analisis de brian para despertar a los desmayados

Ahí si sus padres y sus abuelos se desmayaron por eso

Una pieza del rey ya de por si es peligrosa, con una se tiene riesgos, incluso con solo usar muy poca energia, ya que aumenta 100 veces la fuerza del usuario, y puede aumentar mas

Ahora imaginenese mutada

Les iba a dar un patatus, un telele, un soponcio y un tramafat

Todo conjunto, a ellos, si bien los mas viejos exigieron respuesta, Sirzechs les comento que fue una alteracion de una pieza defectuosa de Rias, lo cual reacciono con brian, y lo volvio demonio cuando murio a manos de Raynare, cabe decir que esta ultima se salvo de que en sus mentes no estuviera ella como prioridad, ya que si ese hubiese sido el caso, la muerte no seria para ella, ya que seria tenerle piedad a ella

Aun asi no se salvaria de su castigo, y el mas manchado que ellos ya estaban planeando

* * *

Ah, y en cuanto a akeno, si bien hubo preguntas, no le hicieron nada, y eso que todos pensaron que iban a hacer algo en contra de ella, pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario

...de hecho, se enteraron que ella fue marcada por brian, asi sin pena lo dijeron, y por que a ella en la reunion se le salio poco del semen de brian de su interior

Se puso completamente roja por ello, y sacando una mirada de muerte enojo y tristeza de casi todas las presentes, y cuando digo todas, son todas, exceptuando a las interesadas por saji, y kiba

Se vio tambien que si bien no decia nada, Grayfia saco un gran instinto asesino, manteniendo una sonrisa

Eso si impacto a muchos, en especial a Sirzechs ya que no penso que su reina reaccionara asi

Bueno, por parte de los hombres, gasper estaba mas confuso que nunca, en especial por que por lo explicado, su senpai es mucho mas peligroso que el y su sacred gear descontrolado, y que en cierta forma le dio mas confianza en si mismo

Issei, bueno, si bien en la reunion se llevo mejor con irina, y se burlo de raynare ya que por mucho que el quisiese no podria arreglar los asuntos pendientes con ella, aun tenia mucho por delante, ah, y siguio llorando de que brian progreso mucho en las relaciones con mujeres, incluso parecia que el era el que iba a tener su sueño

Kiba simplemente no sabia que pensar, ya no tenia tanto rencor con los exorcistas, pero no sabe como reaccionar con esa informacion, que su amigo tuviese ese poderoso poder dentro de el, dejando de lado las reliquias

Saji estaba igual, que se quedaba pensando en lo dicho por draig y albion, un individuo que derroto a 3 portadores de ellos 2, como su pacificador, o su ejecutor

Fue un mar de emociones de particularmente todos, sorpresa, enojo, miedo, preocupacion, asi ha sido en esos dias

* * *

El grupo de demonios de ambas noblezas, acompañados de sharon que fue a hacer compras, llegaron a un sigular edificio

Llegando fueron recibidos por augusto, este les comento lo siguiente

"...por ahora, les encargo a brian, ya que tenemos asuntos que ver en la base..."

"¿ya se retiran?", preguntaba rias al patriarca

"...de hecho, soy el unico que falta, los demas se han adelantado, tienen que informar a los demas lideres, con esto me retiro..."

"espere, ¿que no dijo que queria esperar a que brian despertara?"

"Eso no va a ser necesario dragon rojo", lo decia el viejo retirandose, "...ya le he informado a mi bisnieto de lo que ha ocurrido mientras estaban en la escuela..."

...no se esperaban eso, el ya habia despertado

"Gremory, Sitri..."

Lo decia aun sin voltear, captando la atencion de los 2

"...mientras no estemos, les encargo a mi bisnieto..."

Con eso y un movimiento rapido desaparecio de la vista de ese grupo

Se fueron de volada a donde se encontraba brian, al llegar, vieron que estaba hablando tanto con Sirzechs como con Grayfia

...el primero con cierto sudor en la cabeza

Ya que cuando desperto brian, su bisabuelo le encontro y le dijo muchas cosas, y cuando son muchas, son muchas...

...solo despues de lo que este le dijo, vio a el Maou, y si este le queria preguntar algunas cosas, resulto al que debia ser interrogado, en especial por la informacion recibida de la pieza del Rey mutada en su interior

Eso explica muchas cosas, como el hecho de que a veces le arde enormemente el pecho, produce energia cada vez mas en su interior, el cual tiene que regular para no sufrir consecuencias, y el cual con el almacenamiento interno de esta en especificas partes del cuerpo para tener energia de reserva en caso que utilize movimientos con desgaste magico, o potenciar a otros cediendoles su propia energia

Al igual que su propia historia con su propia familia...

Despues de lo que le dijeron, le vino a la memoria muchas cosas, correspondiendo por lo dicho con ellos, asi como lo sucedido por otros, entre ellos, lo de los 5 clanes de japon

...una cosa es clara, el a pesar de todo lo vivido, no los odia, podria haber pasado muchas cosas, que los dejaron a su suerte, que realmente no buscaron, o que esten mintiendo por los poders que tienen, pero, talvez sea por la conexión familiar que confia en ellos

Ya que, esto aplica para los castro y sus parejas e hijos, ellos tienen una conexión profunda entre ellos

En el caso de brian y sharon, su conexión fue rota ante su casi muerte/muerte de ellos 2, al restaurar parte de sus memorias, tambien restauraron su conexión con la familia, por ello, no fue tanto la desconfianza entre ellos

Mas teniendolos a ellos despues de tanto tiempo enfrente de el, no dijo nada, de verdad no tenia nada que decir, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco estaba feliz

...solo se limito a permitirles un abrazo que duro bastante a cada uno de los de su familia, solo eso

Ellos comprendían por que, ya que el niño que era curioso y poco desconfiado, asi como timido cambio abruptamente desde la catastrofe

...al menos, les consolaba que el no los odiase

Asi en cierto modo fue con sharon, aunque ella si se lo tomo un poco mas a pecho, aunque al final termino ella llorando a brazos de ellos, ya que aun en ella, persistía en esa joven un poco gandalla, pero timida y con sentimientos un poco fragiles

Por algo, aun teniendo esa seriedad que le caracteriza, se ve la real ella, que persistia esos sentimientos con los de su familia, en especial con su hermano mayor, ya que practicamente el era la que lo protegia, no como siscon, pero mas como el deber del hermano mayor de velar por los pequeños

* * *

...ya solo faltaba reunirse con su hermano menor

Es aquel que en la fotografia estaba en brazos de tanto su mama como su papa

Le sacaba 5 años de diferencia a brian, lo cual tendria cerca de 13 años

Y según sus padres, el acepto ser exorcista, siendo uno muy habil siendo sinceros incluso a esa tierna edad

* * *

Regresando al momento, ese grupo llego justo terminando el interrogatorio de Brian a Sirzechs

Se quedo callado por un largo tiempo, no decia nada, solo se les quedaba viendo

*Suspiro

"…Grayfia-san, podria hacerme un favor, podria cerrar las cortinas"

"...a al orden"

Vieron que el agarro las cobijas que tenia y se acomodaba como podia

El vio al grupo completo enfrente de el

"Amigos, los veo mañana"

'¿mañana?'

"No me lo tomen a mal, pero ahora mismo solo quiero descansar, estoy cansado mentalmente como no tienen idea, asi que espero que entiendan que ahora lo unico que quiero hacer es dormir..."

Y sin esperar alguna aprobación o queja, cerro los ojos, durmiendo profundamente

* * *

Estada completamente oscuro el panorama en el que se encontraba, pero en eso vio a 3 siluetas

A una mujer muy bien dotada, rubia, de ojos azul celestes, con gran altura, teniendo 5 pares de alas de demonio, y, su vestimenta era corta, no inexistente pero si se veia muy reducida, practicamente parece bikini que vestimenta, estando saliendo de la cruz dorada

La otra silueta viene de una segunda mujer, esta igualmente es rubia y con cierto cuerpo dotado, pero los pechos y caderas son mas reducidas que la primera, con un vestido blanco largo, de la parte de arriba abierta, no con exageracion ni reducido como la primera, sino poco abierta de sus hombros y sus pechos, pero solo lo justo, sosteniendo la cruz plateada

La tercera silueta, se mostraba a un hombre que parecia salir del collar como si de un arbol se tratase

Este tenia una toga entre blanca y verde, este tenia el pelo café, con una barba de candado, y lo que parecia una flama negra verdosa encima de el, con piel entre color carne pero mas palido, y ojos verdes

...se me vinieron sus nombres en el siguiente orden, Mammon, Beatriz y Judas

[...No te caracterizas por la avaricia, o por objetos materiales, asi como no vez a los seres como simple carne de cañon, sera interesante como usaras mis poderes]

[...Tienes una completa confianza y plenitud a los tuyos, asi como una gran sabiduria en sobre como guiar lo que te dice tu corazon, que el poder creado por mi y mi esposo te guie]

[...Eres alguien leal y que no soporta la traicion, asi como los actos violentos al projimo, asi como condenas a los mas cercanos a ti, espero que con mi maldicion puedas crear el cambio que yo no pude]

En el orden que fueron dichos los nombres, estos me dijeron esas opiniones

Asi como ellos volvieron a las reliquias y brillaron intensamente, uniendose a brian de nuevo, sintiendo mas fuerza de la que penso

* * *

Desperto abruptamente, sentia varias cosas, las importantes, mas relajado, mas ligero, muy bien en el sentido de que su propio cuerpo no ejercia fuerza que lo hacia endurecer o fortalecerlo sin su consentimiento, se sentia raro, es lo unico que podia decir

Las que no son tan importantes, pero a la vez si, es una simple razon, 3 chicas estando completamente desnudas

Asia teniendolo en el brazo izquierdo, acurrucada y agarrando su brazo izquierdo

...a Rias, le sorprendio verla ahí agarrando su brazo derecho, he imitando a asia, en este caso, no sabe como lo hizo, pero sus dedos si estaban dentro de sus partes intimas

Y la que no podia faltar, y la cual estaba haciendo que su miembro se enduresca de nuevo

A la que podria decirse que es su, ¿novia?, pensaban hablar de eso terminando la reunion si es que no salia nada mal...

Estando agarrada de el con sus brazos, y durmiendo placidamente encima de el...

Trato de volverse a dormir, para despertar liberado de todo este arguende, cerrando los ojos...

Senti un beso en mis labios, "Buenos dias Brian~"

...si, ella se dio cuenta

"..."

"...¿estas bien?", pregunto por la cara poco emocional de brian

"...si, aun estoy asimilando la informacion de ayer"

Se vio preocupada, pero entendio, el recupero gran parte de su memoria ayer con su familia

"...supongo que tuvieron las cosas un poco dificiles, en especial por la alianza, ¿no?"

"De hecho, han pasado muchas cosas..."

Me explico que, por medio de sona que nos vendio, azazel estara 'a cargo' de nosotros, aun siendo el lider de los caidos

Tambien que mi hermana y las 2 caidos se estan quedando en el departamento, una por que quiso acompañar a su amiga, la otra por que entre azazel e issei determinan su castigo, en cuanto a los otros 3 caidos, una fue Mittlet fue enviada a rumania, a la base cerca de ahí, Dohnaseek fue mandado a varhala, por el asunto de los nordicos por vali

De este ultimo no se ha dado informes o avistamientos, aunque no seria raro, me lo puse como camote

Ese fue el objetivo en un principio, no tenia realmente intenciones de matarlo, solo le aplique la de 'metete con alguien de tu tamaño', de diferentes formas, literal, metaforica, etc

Admito que se me paso la mano, un poco, pero, cuando ella grito de dolor, me recordo cuando la vi siendo torturada frente a mis propios ojos, en si me fue natural reaccionar asi, aunque ni yo espere hacerle todo eso

...pero entendiendo la naturaleza de la ira azteca, es comprensible, asi como todo lo que he obtenido

...sigo sin entender la genetica que tengo, posiblemente tenga que ver con la pieza del rey mutada teniendo dentro de mi, que yo sepa, uno de los maou es el creador de estas, vere si le puedo preguntar mas sobre las propiedades de las evil pieces para saber mas de sus consecuencias

Quizas tenga oportunidad algun dia

"...por lo visto, no he sido el unico"

"si, teniendo esa pieza del rey, y que tus bisabuelas sean del clan himejima..."

Se le vio una cara preocupada, lo entiendo, yo tampoco esperaba que en cierta forma ella es una pariente lejana

"..."

"...entiendo si tu corazon cambia por eso"

!

"en especial, por lo sucedido con..."

Por suerte estaba muy cerca mio

La calle, con un beso, estaba restringido de mis brazos, pero aun soy capaz de mover mi cuerpo hacia arriba

No se espero ese afecto

"ya te lo habia dicho, no me importa eso, aun con esa sangre himejima corriendo en mi ser, yo te amo"

"...brian"

'Auch'

"...lamento interrumpir el momento"

Decia rias pellizcándome el cachete, cuando se lo propone si tiene fuerza, "pero necesitamos despertarnos, hemos perdido mucho tiempo"

Se retiro de la cama con una cara sombria, agarrando sus prendas

A akeno se le dibujo una cara maliciosa, y quiso 'ayudar' a su rey

Esta mas que contenta con la confirmacion de los sentimientos de brian, pero sabe muy bien que otras estan interesadas de el, a ella no le molestaria compartir, siempre que sus sentimientos sean mutuos, ademas de que no cree soportar las actividades sexuales ella sola, no se le ha olvidado eso, en especial por que ya recibio la bendición de uno de los padres

"Ara ara~, alguien se levanto del lado malo de la cama~"

"tal vez se sentiria mejor si fuese mas honesta con si misma~"

Paro de andar poniendose sus ropas intimas, solo con las bragas

...¿honesta?

...no creo que este hablando de lo que yo pienso, ¿o si?

Ella se volteo lentamente hacia los 3, bueno, 2, la 3era sigue dormida

"ademas, a mi no me importaria compartirlo, pero no sera posible si no se lo confiezas~"

!

La mire a ella, estaba extrañado, ¿en verdad se refiere a mi?

* * *

~Flashbacking de una otaku

Ella aun seguia preocupada por su, ¿rey?, no podia creer la suerte, y el miedo que tenia, un ser que, hasta el momento, sorporta una pieza que en si es prohibida, y la cual es la unica mutada conocida, debe de ser una broma de mal gusto, si bien quiso entrar a una habitacion encontro a su reina, hablando con su madre

"vale, entonces te encargo a mi hijo"

Akeno se veia sorprendida por la madre de brian

"He visto el informe, asi como las consecuencias que has vivido y tu paridad que posees"

Se vio molesta por lo ultimo

"mira, tu evento, y el evento que sufrieron nuestras familias son completamente distintas, ademas, no has estado involucrada por ningun medio por esos eventos, no tengo ningun motivo para reprocharte o hacerte pesar esos hechos cometidos por el clan"

"Pero que quede claro", con esto se volvio muy seria, "Si me entero que el sufre por tu culpa, es otra historia"

Ella sintio un gran terror por parte de Mireya, bueno, simplemente es una madre viendo el bienestar de su hijo

Con esto, se paro y se retiraba por la puerta que rias se encontraba, si bien cuando disimulo retirandose de ahí sin saber nada, fue agarrada y metida a otro cuarto

En la estadía con la familia de los castro, y cervantes, ella trataba como podia de evitar estar con alguno de ellos, en especial sin algun acompañante, ahora si que su madre la pesco desprevenida

Le sorprendió que ella posee una gran fuerza fisica

"tu y yo tenemos que hablar...", si que le impuso autoridad, casi como la que le impone su hermano cuando se toma las cosas en serio y esta como uno de los Maou, solo que mas fuerte, sudo la gota gorda

~Unos Min y 3 doritos despues

"...espero que no te haya dado muchos problemas"

"tiene ese carácter fuerte, pero es muy buen tipo la mayor parte del tiempo", se llevo las manos a la boca por lo dicho, ya que lo recordaba en su modo sargento al moreno, y si asi es el, nombre, su madre peor

Y no se equivocaba, pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión

La miro fijamente, pero suspiro

"...ese carácter lo tiene de su padre, pero como lo he visto, el es un pan de dios comparandolo con el, incluso, si no estuviera su abuelo con nosotros, si no lo dejaba medio muerto al dragon efimero nuestro hijo, ten por seguro que su padre si"

"Pero, ¿No se supone que solo su abuelo tiene la ira azteca?"

Se empezo a burlar un poco Mireya por lo dicho de rias, "Creeme niña, la ira azteca no es por lo unico que nos teme, preguntale a tu hermano, el mismo te deberia decir por que casi todos los seres sobrenaturales tratan de evitar el norte de america lo mas que sea posible, incluso, un primo de el, salvador, esta en la nobleza de los Agares, si conoces a alguien de ahí, preguntale, posiblemente se quede blanca si se entera que obtuviste a tu nobleza a nuestro hijo"

Rias en un principio se vio muy molesta con ella, pero si mal no le falla su memoria, Seekvaira menciono una vez de obtener a alguien con el mismo apellido castro

Tambien recordo, que ella se puso muy blanca, casi como ella, puede que incluso mas, por el simple hecho de mencionar a un miembro de esa familia, por ello, ella le pidio a rias que le presentase a brian, para ver si podria ser alguien de su familia, en la fiesta donde se estaba dando

Ya que, para mala suerte de ellas, salvador, su primo, tuvo que quedarse en el territorio agares por un asunto de su rey, por ello no asisitio a la fiesta, asi que solo seekvaira seria la unica que podria reconocerlo si es un familiar suyo

Y pues, despues de ese desastre, no se tuvo mas opcion que mandar a las familias de vuelta, en caso de que la Khaos Brigade si viese la oportunidad causara mas problemas

Sintio de nuevo una mano en su hombro, habia quedado tan perdida en sus memorias que no se dio cuenta que paso un largo rato en ese tiempo

Y vio que Mireya la veia profundamente a los ojos, "...se que los gremory son respetuosos con los siervos, asi que con eso estoy tranquila", se acerco mas a ella, casi teniendo la respiracion en su rostro, "...no se como veias a mi hijo, pero, sea lo que sea, mientras no este, te lo encargo, tanto a ti como a las oyentes detrás de la puerta"

Diciendo eso ultimo, abrio la puerta para encontrar a asia y a akeno cayendo al suelo, si bien se quedo la mirada hacia ellas, cuando quiso volver a ver a la madre del moreno, esta ya se habia retirado

De verdad, con el simple aura que esta emanaba, se sentia completamente intimidada, y si asi es ella, ¿Cómo seria su padre?

No se tuvo la oportunidad de que ellos hablaran, los hombres, exceptuando a los patriarcas, se vueron a ver lo que quedaba de los himejima, debido a un rumor, que cada vez se hacia mas fuerte, y que involucraba a las victimas de la masacre

~FlashReturning de la rojiza

* * *

No sabia que pensar, aun a ella le quedaban las palabras dichas por Mireya, pero como lo quiso explicar, ¿acaso ella sabe que tambien esta enamorada de brian?, ¿asi como asia?""

...no sabe que hacer en estos momentos, en especial por su..., ¿deberia ser correcto nombrarlo como rey en el sentido de la pieza?

Asi como, ¿Deberia amarlo?

...ella sabe que parte de su actitud ellos 2 chocan mucho, incluso desde antes de cuando convencio a asia a su nobleza, en parte debido a que una sanadora le vendria muy bien, es cuando el moreno empezo a dejar de contenerse, incluso encararla todo enojado

Una parte de ella se indigno por eso, es una demonio de clase alta, asi como una gremory, tenia ese orgullo y mentalidad de ser superior, eso si, siempre y cuando respetar a los suyos

Pero otra que en ese momento parecia despertar, inconsientemente le empezo a agradar eso

Eso en cierto punto es debido a que brian ve a las personas como iguales, ya que le vale madres el estatus o el dinero que estos tengan, para el, el respeto y valor hacia otros es mas importante que eso, es una de las cosas por la cual se enfurecio con riser, que no valoraba a su nobleza

Y como le hablaba no como rias de los gremory, o de la hermana del Maou, sino como rias, la joven demonio que aun le falta crecer y fortalecerse con el tiempo

Mas no espero de la reaccion del que antes penso que era un peon de ella, que solo no tenia experiencia como issei, muy imprudente, muy necio, y que podria escalar la conversacion muy rapido

Y a la vez, eso fue lo que le empezo a tomerle realmente importancia a el

Y tambien hacerla enojar, por ejemplo, por cosas como las apuestas, en especial una en particular

De verdad lo queria matar por haber apostado su vida independientemente del juego, ya que si el perdia pero lo dejaba severamente debilitado, aun si ganaban, este iba a morir

Por eso, la cachetada no fue en valde, pero incluso despues de eso se sintio verdaderamente mal, por ello, cayo realmente triste en sus brazos, ya que casi la mataba el perderlo

Igualmente fue con kokabiel, mas por lo de su hermana, que en ese momento resulto una caido

En ese tiempo junto a akeno penso que se trataria de un hibrido como su reina, ya que ellas no sabian del codigo genetico de el moreno en ese momento, fue informada un par de dias despues convenciendo a su hermano que le entregase los resultados, viendo lo que ni ella ni su reina esperaban, adn de demonio, angel, dragon, un porcentaje aun latente de humanidad, y un elemento desconocido

Incluso ahora, pensaba, que diablos es su sirviente en estos momentos, con o si ira azteca

...de hecho, koneko al ver a brian actuar de esa forma, se ha vuelto mas callada, es comprensible, el realmente parecia fuera de control, se suavizo muchisimo al enterarse que incluso en ese estado estaba cuerdo, pero, esas imágenes le trajeron recuerdos dolorosos

Y eso que el pasado llegaria a ella mas pronto de lo que piensa

* * *

Ahora esta con la mirada sombria viendo a los 3, en cierta forma sabe que es su culpa por no progresar en la conquista de brian, incluso sigue sorprendida, y enojada, que akeno fue la que dio un gran avance en la guerra

Si no fuera por la reunion, es muy posible que se haya armado una enorme bronca entre los grupos

Mas con serafall, ya que sona realmente retraso demasiado el avisarle el matrimonio que tiene con ella, y como ahora ya se enteraron que el perdio su castidad, se va a armar una buena en el inframundo, se hizo una nota mental de salvar tanto como pudiera a el de la maou para que este no vaya a quedar en cocytus junto a kokabiel

Pero ahora no es importante, ya que ella tambien atraso mucho el tener la platica en privado con el despues de lo de riser, hasta llegados a este punto

"..."

Veia como brian se le quedaba viendo, ya pasaron cerca de 5 min en esta posicion, sin que ninguno de los 2 hablara, si bien el parecia querer hablar primero, ella se adelanto, lanzandose a el, con sus pechos en la cara de brian

"eres un tonto, ¿lo sabias?", algunas lagrimas estaban brotando de su cara

"Siempre, siempre me das sustos de muerte...", lo empezo a abrazar mas fuerte, "Y aun sigo sin entender, como me enamore de ti en primer lugar..."

El abrio los ojos, acto seguido, ella le dio un profundo beso a brian, no duro mucho tiempo ya que es la primera vez que lo hace, se separaron, con un hilo de saliva saliendo de sus bocas, el iba a decir algo, pero ella lo detuvo con sus dedos

"Ese fue mi primer beso, en la cultura japonesa se dice que es el mas importante, espero que tomes la responsabilidad"

"Rias..."

Es brian tratando de comprender la situacion en la que se encontraba

"Yo..., ¡No voy a ser dejada atras!"

"¿eh?, asia..."

Fue interrumpido por la rubia, esta lo jalo hacia a ella, quedando frente a frente, "...puede que no llevemos mucho tiempo de conocernos, pero...yo tambien, ¡Yo tambien te amo!"

Con eso, ella dio un beso, muy audaz por cierto, casi empujando a brian a la cabecera, quedando asi los 2 en esa posicion

Igualmente separaron sus bocas, por falta de aire

"Asia, porqu..."

"Tu me has ayudado, nunca me has dejado atrás, y me has salvado mas de una vez...", vio a sus 2 senpais, "...incluso si te tengo que compartir y ser la tercera, ¡No quiero que me dejes sola!", con esto ella se pega al pecho de brian por el costado derecho

'asia'

Sintio mas peso, en este caso de rias, seguia con ojos llorosos, pero estaba vez con determinacion, "yo tambien...", lo decia con voz afligida, ya tomando un respiro continuo, "A pesar de ser tu ama, tu siempre me has visto como soy y no por lo que tengo, asi como me has quitado una enorme carga de encima", con esto se pego mas casi estando a la par de asia

"Incluso si soy la segunda, y aunque me moleste compartirte, ¡no quiero que te separen de mi!"

'Rias, Asia..., un momento, ¿la segunda y la tercera?', tardo un momentito en cargar, pero luego salio un foco de su cabeza

'Akeno'

Veia como su, creo que en este caso novia seria la palabra adecuada, mostraba una sonrisa de sastifaccion, acercandose por el medio, llegando al nivel de brian en su rostro y le dio igualmente un beso, este fuer rapido, aun con la interraccion de sus lenguas

"ufufufu, al menos me alegra ser la primera~", decia realmente feliz, es cierto que tendra que compartir, pero por un lado no podria dejar que las demas quedaran destrozadas, ademas, brian en el pasado ya habia dicho que, al menos en su version del harem, solo seria valido si ambas partes aceptaran compartir, y que hubiese amor mutuo

Aun no se sabe la respuesta de el en cuestion de que sea mutuo, pero esas reacciones al besarlo parecia decir lo suficiente

Sin decir mas, se quedo recostada en el medio, sintiendo por completo el calor de el

...aunque claro, solo habia un hecho que no se estaba tomando en cuenta, y el cual tambien akeno estaba aprovechando todo lo que podia

"ara, ara, dicen que una accion vale mas que mil palabras, pero es muy audaz de tu parte~"

Este estaba sonrojado por completo, si bien las chicas no lo captaron al inicio, lo hicieron al ver la verga de brian, parada en todo su esplendor

'...me lleva'

Y si, las otras 2 se pusieron realmente rojas...

Si bien en una cierta situacion, se llegaria a otros niveles, para buena suerte (o mala suerte según quien lo vea), se abrio una puerta

...no cabe decir que mas paso

* * *

...pasados unos min, habia un brian con un par de cachetadas marcadas en su cara, y un guamazo por el abdomen, de parte de cierta albina, en lo que parecia una habitacion de huéspedes en el complejo, según brian un complejo, pensando que esta en el inframundo

Rodeado de tanto asia como rias estando a sus lados con caras muy rojas, akeno sonriendo detrás de el

Viendo a los demas, kiba asistiendo junto a azazel, el cual parecia tener cara de derrotado, tratando de hacer entrar en si a issei, el cual, al ver la escena, y mi miembro, lleva como media hora fuera de combate

Y… mi hermana junto con kalawarner sostenían como podian a koneko, bueno, mas sharon que kala ya que esta fue noqueada por un golpe de ella, y si, incluso me sorprende que ella sea mas fuerte que lo que aparenta

Xenovia pues, que les digo, seguia con un block de notas, anotando todo lo que vio, mas consejos, ...parece que cierta alumna con lentes tambien le esta dando consejos

"...quien lo diria, con eso no me sorprende que la hija de barakiel haya caido a tus encantos..."

Seguia diciendo el lider de los caidos, mientras se sentia una energia proveniente de akeno, ...no la culpo, por lo que paso, entiendo su odio..., mas, ¿es justificado?, se que el llego tarde al tratar de llegar a tiempo con ellas, pero...

'haaaa'

Vere si puedo remediar ese problema en un futuro, eso espero, aunque ahora que lo pienso...

...hay guey...

Su padre es un cadre..., si bien me enfrente a kokabiel, y agarrandolo desprevenido, de los golpes acertados por el que fueron muy pocos me pusieron como moronga...

*glup

...ya que, cruzare ese puente cuando lo tenga que pasar

Lo unico que me he limitado fue agarrar sus manos que estaban por mis hombros, para tratar de calmarla

* * *

"entonces, ¿es ahora nuestro asesor o algo asi?"

Ya recobrando la compostura, dejando su lugar a gasper el cual se encontraba en una caja de jugo de naranja, para que ayudara a ventilar a issei, azazel respondio

"si, debido a que tanto ahora somos aliados, asi como los tipos de sacred gear que poseen, y, analizar tanto como pueda tu pieza del rey, estoy aquí para ayudar a entrenarlos, y maximizar lo mas posible todas sus habilidades, estas incluyen, igualmente tu ira azteca..."

Los demas sintieron un escalosfrios, incluso el castaño que por oir eso, se recupero de golpe, habra pasado dias, pero la sensacion que sintieron en ese momento fue muy poderosa, y eso que fue la primera vez, ya que cuando se accede por segunda vez y posterior, se libera por completo

Saben que es un riesgo, por que posiblemente fuese mera suerte que estuviera cuerdo al estar asi, por lo que no se sabe que sucederia una 2da vez

"...entiendo, por todo lo que me han comentado, es mejor estar lo mas... estable si es que tengo que verme forzado a entrar en ese estado"

Si, esto es debido a que, si bien es un poder muy poderoso, tiene sus contras

Esto incluye, perdida de energia alarmante, posibles fallas del corazon, posibilidad de destruir tus musculos, fallecimiento por cansancio severo, entre otros

Por tener ese extraño adn, en especial el desconocido, este hace que baje por mucho esos contras, aun asi, sigue siendo peligroso

En especial por mi temple, si, estaba enojado por haber sido lastimada mi hermana, pero, según el patriarca, si hubiese sido un sentimiento de ira muchisimo peor, la situacion si se hubiera ido muy mal

Ya que, la ira azteca se potencia por las emociones, la mas sencilla es la ira, enojo, molestia, etc.

Por lo que si no fuera por naturaleza un ser que tiene cierta paciencia muy alta, es muy posible que no solo hubiera matado a vali, sino atacase a cualquiera que se metiera en mi camino, y por los pro que se obtienen al estar asi, es casi como un berserker de Gears of War, solo que peor

Y si le añadimos el uso de mis reliquias sangrientas que se potencian por medio de la energia del usuario, si no las use es que simplemente queria moler a golpes a vali, pero si fuese otro caso muy distinto, se hubiera desatado un infierno

...y aun no se me ha olvidado otra preocupacion

Actualmente son 4 reliquias, la cual una es una sacred gear, y es la que se esta rumoreando que posiblemente esta a manos de la Khaos Brigade

Y según la leyenda, el usuario que posee las 4 sera muy peligroso

Asi que, espero no tener que llegar a enfrentarlo muy pronto, si de por si los miembros de esa organización son muy peligrosos, añadiendole eso le agrega mas peligro

Por que los magos que asaltaron la reunion, algunos de estos pertenecen a un faccion adyacente de ellos, la faccion de los heroes

Se esta reuniendo informacion, asi como vali que, ademas que se ha confirmado estar... al menos consiente, este parece que reunio un equipo

Viendo a issei, si azazel nos puede hechar la mano con el entrenamiento, espero aprovecharlo lo mejor posible

Ya que, siendo honesto, vamos a estar llenos de mierda hasta el cuello, los miembros de esa organización son capaces de todo, creando caos y destrucción por sus objetivos, ...bueno, al menos le dan sentido a su nombre

'hmmm, tal vez seria bueno crear una organización o movimiento en contra de ellos...'

Pero tambien seria ver las posturas de las demas facciones, la azteca se que no haran nada, hay algunos que apenas tienen contacto con los de la consagracion, mas los demas se han retirado en lo mas profundo de los santuarios, los cuales estan estrictamente prohibidos pasar sin permiso, no importando quien seas, incluso si provienes de la propia faccion

Tal fue el impacto hace 500 años que son muy desconfiados, si bien se esta empezando a volver a relacionarse humanos y seres sobrenaturales de nuevo ahí, se tiene mucho camino por recorrer

Tambien es la otra razon para no ir a México, son muy mal vistos los usuarios de ira azteca, mas si no estan afiliados a una organización que los controle, el bisabuelo augusto es la excepción, debido a que demostro poder usarlo con prudencia

Por ello, por mas que queria mi familia, es mas seguro estar con los demonios que ir a México, si bien los miembros de la consagracion quieren hacer una junta para interrogarme y a mi hermana, con lo sucedido en la reunion y lo platicado, se quedo en hacer otra para discutir que procedera ahora en adelante, eso y pues con la ahora faccion biblica recien establecida, se vera si se puede llegar a buenos terminos con la consagracion, y que algun dia se llegara a ir alla para ver esos asuntos

No voy a mentir, quiero ver que tanto ha pasado en mi pais, que tanto ha cambiado

Ya que, por lo sucedido hace años, el pais se empezo a desarrollar drasticamente en varias ramas, y secretamente, militarmente en cuestion a las armas de los exorcistas de alla, asi como los entrenamientos

Sigue habiendo problemas y pobreza, pero a muy menor nivel que el resto del mundo

* * *

'...?'

'ahora que caigo en cuenta'

"Les puedo hacer una pregunta, ¿por que trajeron esas maletas?"

"¿maletas?", fue la pregunta general, mas despues les prendio el foco, se acaban de acordar que iban a hacer el dia de hoy

"Pues teniamos pensados en mudarnos", decia rias, temiendo lo que seguiria la reaccion del moreno

"hmmm..., ya veo, ¿asi que tus padres te corrieron o algo parecido?"

Me miro con cara muy extrañada, asi como los demas

"¿De que estas hablando brian?", preguntaba kiba igualmente confundido con brian

"Pues seguimos en el inframundo, ¿no?", sino porque tanto medico, asi como sirzechs y grayfia pasando por aquí la mayor parte del tiempo ayer, ademas, por como se ve este lugar, no se si estamos en algun edificio del Maou o algo parecido

...se oyo un viento fuerte por el lugar

"¿...no le han dicho?"

Ladee mi cara de un lado, ¿decirme que?

"Veras...", empezaba decir rias, ya que se preparaba para el posible impacto, "...en realidad, esta es tu nuevo hogar..."

"¿Que?", ¿de que esta hablando?

* * *

Se veia a un moreno con un severo tick en el ojo derecho

Veia una..., mansion queda corto, ¡Es un verdadero complejo, casi mas como una empresa de gran tamaño!

Resulta que despues de lo que ha pasado, como recompensa, y como una forma de decir lo siento por todo lo ocurrido, tanto de los caidos como de los democios, asi como un gracias por parte de los angeles por lo de diodora, y con ayuda del padre de rias, vendieron los edificios cercanos, los vecinos fueron, 'reacomodados', en especial unos que en si, mas bien andan en la carcel

* * *

~Flashbacking de un cautin

Veia issei que estaban los grupos de medicos en el pequeño departamento, ya que siendo de 80 metros cuadrados, 2 recamaras y el baño, estando cerca de 30 personas ahí quedaba muy corto el espacio

Si bien despues de un rato, se fueron la mayoria de gente, algunos a los departamentos cercanos, ya que lo tenian que monitorear

Y como estaban lord gremory, lady bael, ambos lord y lady sitri, y lady phenex ya que se entero de lo ocurrido en la reunion, para traer con anticipación el lote correspondiente de brian de lagrimas de fenix, vieron que el lugar quedo realmente chico

Y pues, despues de retirarse, Zeoticus iba a ver si solucionaba el asunto anterior

No sin antes, Francisco, el patriarca de los cervantes, hizo algo singular que causo deyavu en algunos

"Bueno, ¿Fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón?"

¡¿EL EJERCITO?!

"Si miren, ahí un grupo de degenerados que estan en la azotea del edificio, estan causando muchos problemas en la azotea de un edificio, y tengo miedo de que causen una explosion y quedemos peor que los huachicoleros de México"

"Si, la direccion es..."

Realmente le salio por si mismo, con una voz mas joven, pero muy distinta a la de el, muchos veian con gotas de sudor por lo que hacia el patriarca, mientras otros se quedaban viendole como, 'Si, de tal palo, tal astilla'

Despues de un rato, se oian fuera de las habitaciones gritos de disturbios, molestias, y cargos, ya que resulta que esos vecinos querian empezar con un trafico de drogas en el edificio, asi que si se los querian chingar, se los chingo por completo

~FlashReturning

* * *

Se tuvo que hacer muchos arreglos, hipnotismos, y papeles de aprension despues, ya que se encargo la remodelacion del edificio, que de alguna forma, se volvio el enorme edificio enfrente

"Creo que lo rompimos de nuevo", decia kiba viendo a su senpai, que solo se quedaba viendo el enorme edificio

"..."

"..."

"..."

No decia nada, seguia con el tick en el ojo, mientras otro grupo se acercaba, ni siquiera pelo al grupo sitri, el de verdad estaba procesando todo esto

El edificio tiene, cocina muy amplia, un comedor muy amplio, Habitaciones personales y de huesped, asi como del personal,con baño cada uno

Si, muchos de los que se hizo amigos y amigas se ofrecieron a vivir con el para mantener el lugar, y ni eran 1/16 del personal total de los Gremory, Phenex, y de los Sitri, los otros 2 grupos se decidio mandarlos por sus servicios, ya sean de limpieza, seguridad, centro medico, etc, pero eso no lo sabe brian, aun...

Tambien contienen 2 amplios almacenes, uno de comida, y el otro de materiales, por si acaso, una biblioteca extensa con libros de varios temas, tambien una seccion de mangas y novelas ligeras, un laboratorio de informatica, con equipos de computacion de ultima generacion, un area de hospital en el caso que fuera necesario, con todo lo necesario, casi como un pequeño hospital esa area

Por la parte de afuera y atrás, un jardin con el cual tenia todo timpo de flores, y campos en donde se puede cultivar muchos tipos de flora

En la area subterranea, un, según ellos, 'mini' cine, el cual si el lo desea, podria ver peliculas que ni han salido a ser anunciados

Un area que puede ser muy util para entrenar, con todo lo necesario según el timpo de entrenamiento

Y, lo que lo vio casi como una verdadera exageracion, un gran sauna techado, que parecia mas lago que sauna

Esto ultimo fue por accidente, ya que al estar cavando, dieron con una caverna que poseia aguas termales, de ahí el sauna

* * *

Quedo el moreno completamente blanco, mientras los demas esperaban su reaccion, y no van a mentir, incluso el personal aposto junto a ellos cual iba a ser su reaccion, se iba a enojar, emocionar, desmayar, maldecir, incluso valia si decia palabras exactas, muchos fueron por no puede ser, chingada madre, me lleva, me lleva la fregada, ese tipo de cosas

"...", se llevo la mano a la cara, "Ahi Dios Mio..."

Y si maldijeron, pero en esta ocacion, fue por asia y sona, la cual le atinaron a lo que iba a decir, xenovia iba tambien a ir con esa frase, pero, se fue mas por, 'dios santo', ahora se arrepiente, ya no tendria dinero para el afrodisiaco

Si, ella de una manera u otra iba a ir con todo

Ah, y volviendo al tema, las chicas iban a mudarse con brian para 'mejorar los lazos de amistad', de los gremory, por parte de los sitri, seria tsubaki, sona, momo y yura

Kiba y gasper se irian a vivir con issei por muy a su pesar, ya que al igual que brian, a el tambien le remodelaron su casa, un poco mas pequeño que el de brian, pero aun asi muy imponente

Y bueno, ahí vive tambien, raynare, como castigo por lo sucedido hace tiempo, si no estuviera impactado, tanto brian como issei se moririan de la risa por lo que le asignaron

No tenia que preocuparse el por sus padres, ya que se lo advirtieron, les sucede algo, y ella le iba a caer todo, iba a ser muy bien monitoreada por los presentes

A y en cuanto a los phenex, por que si mandaron a algunos, con issei mandaron a isabela, ya que ella se intereso por la pelea contra el, aun con ese dress breaker de el

Y con brian, a karlamine, la cual decidio ir a su vigilancia, mas por parte de lady phenex, ya que como esta no participa en los rating games, iria mas como su protección

Y asi es lo que sucedia en ese dia, con varios tipos de emociones, sucesos, giros inesperados, y un futuro incierto, el cual, se complicaria mas de lo que uno imaginaria, facilitandolo, y a la vez, creando enemigos mucho mas...abominables que nadie se esperaria

Y un poder oculto aun no abierto de la herencia del moreno, el cual equilibraria la balanza en alguna lucha futura, la cual seria implacable contra sus contricantes

* * *

 **[Fin de la transmisión]**

* * *

Yo se los dije, con un buen putazo se arreglaria esta madre, ¿eh?, ya estan al aire

No mamen, avisen

Digo

Buenas ;3, que les digo, este es el final del arco de la reunion, y del wampiro fronterizo

Si, por muchas cosas, hay sucesos que se estan adelantando, asi como personajes que estan reuniendose muy rapidamente, si, falta momentos con otros, pero eso se ira desarrollando al paso de la historia, y lo que se me ocurra, ahí que ser honestos en eso

Ah, y tambien gracias, si, talvez tenga menos de 10 seguidores o de favoritos

¿Y que?, con tal de que digan, vamos a ver que hace este wey, y que al menos se tomen la molestia de ver, estoy conforme

Y nombre, son cerca de 750 personas, y de diferentes paises, normalmente son mas latinos, pero no le hace, es me hace feliz, que al menos esos 750 dijeran, a ver que tanto hace este cabron

Bueno, le seguire dando como pueda, tengo ideas de como seguirle, asi que vere como los pongo en practica

Ah, y en cuanto a la otra historia que tengo, la continuare, solo la estoy pensando bien, no lo voy a abandonar

Bueno, buenas noches, tengo sueño, lo que pasa por dormir en la tarde

Y son las 3 de la mañana, bueh, que se le va a hacer

* * *

 **~El impacto mas pequeño implica grandes cambios, los cuales, lo que podria ser una historia original o cannon, cambiaria completamente, incluso, haciendo que vidas que deberian haber muerto, tener otro giro en su historia, y cambiarla por completo, trayendo diferentes tipos de consecuencias en el proceso**

* * *

 _ **~What do you think?, about, t...h...i..s%/ &/%(#$I($/$%#$%/)(&O/&%/#$**_


	15. Capitulo 15: Sitri

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por marzo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, ya se acerca semana santa ;)]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?]**

 **[Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?: Capitulo 15: Sitri]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y Agarrandole vicio al smash]**_

 _ **;3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

* * *

Shitori Souna

Sona Sitri en el mundo demoniaco, una chica que es mas conocida como la mujer de hielo, junto con su reina, y vicepresidenta, Tsubaki Shinra

Suponiendo que, los primeros años de su vida escolar, junto a su mejor amiga, Rias Gremory, y su correspondiente Reina y Vicepresidenta, Akeno Himejima, al igual que su reina, proveniente de familias que las rechazaron, iban a ser...moderadamente normal

Solo por un simple detalle, bueno, 2 para sona

La primera, la mas obvia, y que se hizo evidente despues de que Rias obtuvo a Kiba en sus vacaciones de navidad de ese entonces, el hecho de que tuvieron que volver la escuela de chicos y chicas

Y bueno, no se sabe si es cosa del destino o algo parecido, pero, aparte del hecho de que muchas chicas tienen buenas proporciones, lo cual ni siquiera ellas lo pueden explicar, tal vez sea por su influencia, viene tambien el problema que proviene de ello, los chicos

Ya que, siendo muy honestos, desde el primer año, el alumnado ha sido cerca del 20%-80%, y bueno, por mucho, domina la poblacion femenil

Y sucede lo que normalmente se hace cuando hay mujeres por primera vez, en efecto, muchos de ellos, casi el 98% de los ingresados, son pervertidos o con gran oportunidad de obtener novia en el proceso, por ello, se tuvieron muchos encuentros por el hecho de que era la primera vez que habia personal varonil en el plantel

Esto incluia a los profesores, ya que ni se admitia hombres para enseñar, a excepción del director, que no era un riesgo ya que tiene avanzada edad, (eso y de que el padre de Rias lo usa como persona titere, por ello, este practicamente controla el lugar)

Y tanto fueron los problemas que hasta hubo incidentes de casi violacion

Por ello, se reforzo el consejo estudiantil, entre ellos para evitar ese tipo de incidentes, no era un problema para ella, por los poderes demoniacos, usaba hipnosis para alterar la memoria de los presentes, eso y que se aseguraba que no volvieran los implicados a hacer esas acciones, casi todos fueron expulsados de los sospechosos

* * *

Ahí viene el casi, ya que ese casi es como su, asunto entre semanal y mensual, que algunas ocasiones se volvio diario

Brian Castro

...Gran parte de ello, ha sido por como es

No es que sea problemático, ha sido mas su postura de caballero negro

Ya que, según la leyenda, es un ser muy grande, muy musculoso, y con cicatrices por su cuerpo, con la mirada ahuyenta a los enemigos, no tiene piedad con quien se le ponga enfrente, y destrozara a cualquiera que este a su paso

Esto lo vio como una gran exageracion, aunque lo empezo a verificar el primer año que ella fungio como vicepresidente, si bien los de 1er año no se tiene ese poder en el consejo, pudo convencer a su familia de traer a alguien que sirva a los sitri y que fungiera como presidenta por 2 años, hasta que pudiera volverse kaichou

Por que en ese incidente, se veia que 6 chicos iban a violar a 3 chicas que encerraron y trabaron la puerta, asi como les quitaron las ropas y las amarraron

Por suerte, pudieron detenerlos a tiempo, bueno, a 2 de ellos, que estaban medio golpeados, esto debido a que resulto ser 5 y no 6 los violadores, ya que el 6to resulto ser el caballero negro, el cual se habia quedado dormido de mas quedandose en el salon, los otros no se dieron cuenta hasta que despues de los gritos de una de ellas a la que amordazaron con sus propias bragas

Uno de ellos sintio el golpe, seguido de otro que lo evito a medias, pero al igual que su primer compañero, no se salvo del golpe de la silla directamente a el

Y asi este sujeto, empezo a pelearse con los 4 restantes, si bien era superado en numero y en fuerza, el llego a noquea los 2 faltantes estaban con sus navajas ensangrentadas por la sangre del moreno, aunque seguian sorprendidos de que este seguia en pie, ya que fueron por el pecho y brazos los ataques

No pudieron seguir, ya que tsubaki, moviendo un palo de madera a modo de naginata, noqueo a los 2 restantes

Se mandaron a los involucrados a la dirrecion, las entonces alumnas, ...humanas, Tsubasa Yura y Momo Hanakai y otra abogaron por el castro, el cual se tenia esos malos rumores

...se dudo, gran parte por que ha habido otros casos en los que se forzaban a las victimas de obligar a que dieran falso testimonio

Esto fue negado rotundamente, ¿como?, bueno..., cuando le dijeron que este se descubriera de sus ropas de la cintura para arriba, todos los involucrados veian con horror la vista

Un cuerpo con varias marcas en el, del cuello hasta la cintura, y todavia llegaba mas abajo, solo que eso no se veia, pero se daba la idea por el grosor de las cicatrices

Si se le pregunto como las obtuvo, el en ese momento solo dijo, "...las tengo desde que tengo memoria...", en ese entonces de las memorias que tenia, solo conocia de años despues del desastre, ni siquiera recordaba que tuviese una hermana, o una niña lo apoyo como pudo en el orfanato, le sonaba el nombre, Melisa algo, pero es muy confuso...

Y si, se llamo a servicio familiar por esas cicatrices, el entonces virgilio que estaba como su tutor, les explico que ya tenia esas heridas antes de adoptarlo, incluso de las pocas fotos que se tienen de el, ya se veian con esas marcas, asi el asunto fue sanjado, y fue aclarada su innocencia

Por ello, y por la hipnosis, se hizo olvidar del tema, y se recluto de paso a la que ahora es su formal torre y obispo

* * *

...en ese entonces tambien tenia interes por brian, en cuestion de tener potencial de ser reclutado, pero, sintio realmente extraño al tratar de acercarsele, es muy reservado, mas que cuando virgilio murio...

Eso y que su tutor le daba mala espina, no con malas intenciones, pero sentia una escencia extraña en el

Fue olvidado ya tiempo despues, cuando este 'murio', brian fue el unico que asistio al...funeral...

Solo supo que se tomo unos dias del 2do año para esparcir sus cenizas en una montaña cercana

Para suerte de el, se habia esforzado tanto en la escuela que obtuvo la beca al 100%, por ello ya no tendria que preocuparse por la colegiatura, mas, surgio los demas problemas de ello

Por ya no tener ayuda económica, y que, por un error del sistema, seria hasta que terminara la universidad que obtendria un dinero que este le dejo para su futuro, por ello, y bien que se dio cuenta, tuvo que hacer encargos por toda la ciudad

Esto empeoro cuando sucedió las apuestas, ya les empezo a tomar en serio cuando los propios compañeros apostaban si llegaba temprano o en la 2da o 3era hora, esto por el hecho de que vivia casi 2 horas lejos, por la mudanza obligatoria, ya que donde se quedaba no le alcanzaba, era eso o vivir en un café internet

Seria mas fiable por el segundo, pero la distancia era mas de 2 km, por lo que no le convenia, tambien habia otro, mas cercano, pero a ese lo remodelaron y luego triplicaron el precio, lo cual no lo volvio fiable

Y, como el estado de ese lugar era mas que deplorable, este se volvio casi cliente regular en el consejo

En los primeros 2 parciales, estaba facilmente entra a veces en el salon, asi que, si que lo conocian, y lo llegaron a conocer, parcialmente

Era muy callado, pero MUY callado, solo se limitaba a decir si o no, por mucho que lo intentaban, no le podian sacar mas platica, se veia sus ojos vacios, casi sin vida, el segundo año de verdad lo veian muy mal

* * *

...fue casi en un festival de la escuela, por enero, que de alguna forma yura logro lo imposible, le hizo hablar, mas bien, lo hizo cantar

En ese entonces, habia otro profesor de musica, mucho mas vieja que el actual, que este año se iba a retirar despues de tanto tiempo

Ahí, y sin saber como, los 2 por medio del proyecto para pasar el año, ella haciendole de dama por la ventana y el de mariachi, este le canto una serenata de su pais de origen, México

 _*Insert Ost ~ Luis Miguel ~ Serenata Huasteca, Until it ends, Fin Ost_

Durante ese tiempo, no canto con potencia como lo hizo en el 3er año, pero si se sentia el tono de su voz, con lo cual cautivo a varios, sean hombres o mujeres, en cuestion de respeto, muy poco,

Y despues de esa cancion, y de ese evento, fue un poco mas abierto en ese sentido con cel consejo estudiantil, ya se limitaba a hablar mas de el, como vivia, y como conseguia dinero

Y si, para evitar una gran sancion por parte de sona, pues jugaba tanto como podia ajedrez, oara reducir la sentencia

Claro que perdia, pero se disfrutaba los encuentros, y cada tiempo que pasaba, se volvia un poco mejor en sus estrategias, aun asi perdia, pero de perder de 6 movimientos a perder a 28 movimientos era un logro, mas por que la mas cercana fue su amiga rias, la cual perdia a 32

Por lo tanto, tambien jugaba con los demas miembros en lo que sona llegaba al salon, sera en ese entonces vicepresidenta, pero aun tenia sus asuntos, asi como la miembro de su madre que tenia que arreglar asuntos del colegio, y era mas como un rostro

Con ellas tambien perdia, pero el si les llegaba a ganar, a la que se le dificulto, despues de sona ha sido tsubaki, hasta la fecha el marcador es 60 perdidas, 4 ganadas, pero esas 4 han sido cardiacas, no se la creyeron cuando gano por primera vez, ya que incluso a rias o a akeno se le dificulta ganarle a ella

* * *

La poblacion femenina ya lo veia con mejor ojo, no solo por esa serenata, sino tambien por que ha salvado a algunas de ellas, directa e indirectamente, esto es debido a que los expulsados aun con las mentes alteradas, seguian dando problemas, y a algunos de ellos, en especial los de la violacion de ese entonces, trataban de abusar de las chicas, muy pocos lograron su cometido, aunque ninguno lo pudo hacer 2 veces

Esto es debido a que muchas, con cierto temor, iban por el camino que suele usar el caballero negro, si bien saben, o por los rumores que el no hacia nada a las mujeres, ya se estaba dando la idea de que no tenia mucho interes que se diga por las mujeres, si escucha a alguien gritar o sufrir, ya sea chico o chica, el iba a ir de volada a auxiliar

Por ello, cuando iban esos abusadores a por ellas terminando las clases, este suele enfrentarlos, dejandolos muy lastimados, en lo que ellas iban a la policia, o al consejo, por lo cercano de la escuela, despues de varios incidentes fue casi nulo los ataques de ese entonces

Y pues por sus acciones, casi todos ellos fueron mandados a una correccional o a una prision, ya que algunos se atrevieron a usar armas de fuego

Si, lastimaron como no tienen idea al moreno, pero nunca caia, con ello, se volvio mas fuerte el sobrenombre del caballero negro, uno que va al auxilio del debil, y que castigaba a los abusadores

Se tenia esperanza de que este le diera una paliza al trio pervertido, para acabar con su mal

Pero no lo hacia, esto debido a que no iba s no era un auxilio de peligro, no por que las habian espiado, y si bien le gritaban su apodo, no respondia, no sabia que le decian asi, no le tomaba importancia, el estaba en su mundo, completamente decidido a salir adelante y poder tener un mejor futuro, uno que no sea tan mierda como lo que ha vivido, y lo que vive ahora mismo a pocos dias de acabar el año

Asi como a la poblacion masculina, bueno, de los 20%, facil un 2.5% esta a su favor, con un 12% que no se atreve a encararlo, y el restante que si se va con el

Y de esos cerca del 8% de esa generacion fue fuertemente sancionado o expulsado

Brian no se salvaba, si bien no lo expulsaban por sus acciones, este luego si se tenia que quedar por las sanciones que le hacian, y tambien a causa de eso, surgio una de sus aficiones, la tecnologia

Eso ocurrio cuando fue mandado a auxiliar a 2 personas, a uno mas joven que esta haciendole de pasante, y al viejo mentor que pusieron, para dar orientacion en la clase de informatica

Y, por esos ratos largos, ahora tiene gran interes en la programacion y computadoras, asi como la tecnologia en general, incluso obtuvo un telefono, ya que ni siquiera lo conocia, esto debido a que virgilio era un hombre muy tradicionalista, por ello, ni luz se tenia en su vivienda, gas si, casi nada con electricidad, salvo un radio a bateria, y una alarma igualmente de bateria

Por ello, si alguien queria tener su numero, no podia, no tenia con que marcar

Eso si, un dia que termino un encargo de un alumno de secundaria, este le regalo un celular viejo con cargador y un numero con dinero, esto por el gran favor que le hizo obteniendo resultados de un examen por venir

Si, los encargos no se limitaban en cosas pesadas, tambien iban en informacion o estudios y trabajos para otros compañeros, ya sean de preparatoria o secundaria

Con eso, si bien el celular es viejo, casi 2 generaciones despues del nokia, cumple su funcion

Asi ya se tenia contacto con el moreno de parte de los demas

Claro que le replicaron "¿Por que un celular tan viejo?", por lo que este respondia, "Es esto o comunicarme a través de vasos de plastico unidos a una cuerda"

Con eso callaban

* * *

Y bueno, viendo como progresaba, y que por su influencia, quedaba en el 2do lugar en la lista de calificaciones parciales, decidio convertirlo a su nobleza, incluso se lo gano de un partido que tuvo con su amiga rias, que le intereso su resistencia, mas no sabia sus condiciones como vivia, se daba una idea, pero la situacion era peor de la que las 2 imaginaban

Mas en las vacaciones, cuando lo quiso reclutar, no lo encontro, se fue muy temprano a kyoto, ya que un notario logro liberar pertenencias de el y su tutor, por ello tenia que quedarse unos dias en ese lugar

Penso que no habria problema, tendria tiempo antes de volver al inframundo

Pero, por un error en el papelero, se torno de dias a semanas, con ello ya no pudo contactarlo, y este se tuvo que quedar en un albergue, para no gastar tanto, y que pudieran darle los objetos en ese mes y no retrasarlos hasta casi medio año

Con ello, recibio unos vales de despensa guardados, y el baul con su nombre escrito, es de las pocas cosas que le dejo

Trato de abrirlo, sin exito, fuera de eso, pudo salir adelante, fue epoca dificil, por que los encargos se redujeron muchisimo, con ello, fue a esos empleos de medio tiempo, de camarero, tirar cascajo, transportar material, si, es una joda, pero lo necesario para tener dinero y no morir de hambre, asi como poder seguir estudiando

Claro que los robos de las rameras y las condiciones de su habitacion lo jodian mucho, lo cual le llevo a tener solo lo escencial, a y de hacer varias denuncias a la policia, esto por que ya parecia recurrente su voz, por ello variaba su voz para sonar diferente cada vez mas

Incluso fue tanto que hasta hubo un par de personas que lo escucharon, que tiene talento para ser actor de doblaje, y por ello su voz es potente al cantar en ese entonces

Ya regresando a la escuela, se volvio la vida cotidiana, claro que se le habia olvidado el reclutarlo, por asuntos con sus padres insistiendole tener prometido, aun cuando ya se libro del ultimo por el ajedrez, y de su hermana, que es muy pegada a ella

Ya se habia acordado de ello, incluso lo iba a llamar para quedar a un lugar en cierto dia

* * *

…no pudieron creer la suerte que se tenia, un angel caido, Raynare, claro que desconocian su nombre en ese momento, pero ella ataco a los 2 sujetos, issei Hyodou, y a el, y que, por algun tipo de accidente o algo parecido, una de las piezas destinadas a el se fue de inmediato a brian

Esto se entero debido a que llego desesperada rias, esto debido a que llego volando a su casa con su reina, debido a la inestabilidad de la pieza de peon en el, seguia palpitando fuertemente en el

Con ello, las 4 de emergencia sellaron lo mejor que pudieron a brian, para que no lo matase la pieza

Despues de eso ella recrimino a rias de robarle la pieza, pero esta se defendio de que verdad se salio de control esa pieza de peon, incluso cambio de forma al entrar

Era defectuosa, asi que despues de darle un mensaje rapido a sirzechs por el comportamiento de esa pieza, se retuvo lo mejor que se pudo ese poder

Y si bien lo dejaron en su habitacion, con las ropas reparadas, vieron el estado de su cuarto por primera vez, era deplorable, pero si podria vivir ahí sin problemas

...incluso pensaron, 'debimos reclutarlo desde hace tiempo'

* * *

Ya le preguntarian despues, lo que no contaron es de una sola situacion, esa pieza muto tanto que se volvio un rey mutado, rompiendo varios de sus sellos

Un 37% de ellos, los mas fuertes aun persistian, pero eso logro un cambio incluso en su adn, incluyendo la de demonio, creando por error adn de angel en el proceso, esto fue creado tambien por el desbalance de poderes, ya que esta muerto tanto dios como los 4 maou originales

Y, activando, adn que estaba mas que reducido de brian

Eso explicaria muy poco el adn desconocido, el de dragon, y, la ira azteca, los cuales por ese brusco metarmorfosis, salio a la luz ese tipo de poderes, asi como alterar por completo sus sentidos

Por ello, lo vieron con suma importancia cuando este llego, ya que como varios de sus sellos fueron rotos, emanaba una gran aura imprudentemente, casi cerca de un demonio de clase baja veterano, o de una clase media facilmente

Por ello, se lo fue a informar a Rias, la condicion de Brian

...se decidio que hasta que se tuviera la opinion de ajuka, no habria problemas, y se quedo asi, ...aunque se quedaron calladas por el elemento luz de brian, si hay humanos que pueden tener esa afinidad, pero son muy pocos, aunque ninguno que no le afectara las oraciones, o el agua bendita

Insistieron mas en los resultados, incluyendo los de adn, mas despues de lo sucedido con diodora, por como pudo abrumar y pelear sin problemas contra docenas de exiliados y los 5 caidos

Se descubrio que su cuerpo se adapta a la pieza, entre mas daño recibe, al curarse por completo o con gran parcialidad, se vuelve mas fuerte, ya que sus tejidos se fortalecian, al igual que sus huesos y organos

Por ello, no se extraño, tanto que, aunquye si recibia daño moderado con raiser, este tenia la ventaja

...y hablando de antes de ese evento en particular..., se seguia la vida cotidiana

Entre ellas y que issei aprendiera las fortalezas y debilidades de las piezas de ajedrez, y de paso, tratar de bajar la sentencia, ya por el numero de movidas, por que si es por ganadas esta por seguro que ninguno de ellos 2 iban a bajar el castigo, se jugaba ajedrez en el consejo estudiantil

Brian normalmente con las miembros, y issei con reya o saji, a veces con rukuro, esto por que son las que no son tan buenos en el juego, y aun asi perdia, claro que ya a estos tiempos empezo a mejorar

Y, entre esos dias, en los que conversaban sobre cosas, su vida, eventos de la escuela, hasta cosas del mundo demoniaco, incluso se tuvo en el tema los actuales maou, aunque no se explico bien el asunto y brian penso que conocian a alguien que conocen directamente a ellos, no que rias o sona fuesen hermanas de estos

Por todo ese arguende, y en cierta preocupacion, debido a que sona estaba preocupada por la situacion de su amiga, se distrajo, y sucedió lo que nadie penso que sucederia

Claro que no le llego la informacion de inmediato, asi como a los demas, y pues tanto saji como issei, asi como brian desconocian de la forma de pedir matrimonio a los sitri

Ya como unos min despues de que cerraron la puerta, pudieron comprender la situacion

[¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!]

Fue el grito casi al unisono de todos los del salon, exceptuando a saji, el cual tambien grito como alma en pena al enterarse de la forma de casarse con su ama tiempo despues

Si bien se lo quisieron informar, pues fue el dia posterior de que Rias trato de 'violar-', que diga, tratar de romper la condicion de su matrimonio, claro que saliendo muy mal

Y mas cuando vio a brian con asia y issei saliendo echo una furia en su rostro, por medio de tomoe que les pregunto, seguido de un saji que tambien lo arrastraron a su direccion, seguida de una neko albina que los estaban alcanzando, se entero de lo sucedido, el a su manera, le declaro la guerra a los Phenex, y de una forma...

Original...

Por ello, estos se fueron temprano a la 'villa' de Rias

Se abstuvo de comentarle por ahora de la propuesta de matrimonio, ya que no queria hechale la leña al fuego, y mas debido a una situacion que este comento hace tiempo

"No me gustan los matrimonios arreglados, me cagan", ese fue uno de los comentarios que le vienen a la mente de una platica que se tuvo en el salon hace tiempo

"Basicamente se obliga a 2 personas a unirse en contra de su voluntad, no hay amor, no hay toma de desiciones propia, es la peor manera de que 2 seres se junten, esto es algo de la edad media, la cual ya deberia de dejarse, por que solo esta para que se deje descendencia, mas solo eso, se tendria una vida muy amarga y sin sentido..."

Esas fueron sus palabras, por ello tena completo desagrado a raiser, que fue demostrado en el Rating Game, y mas como lo dejo, en verdad, lo encabrono mucho

...y si de por si sus padres, Y SU HERMANA, se enteraron por un desliz de Lady Bael, pues, como que ya no se podrian complicar mas las cosas, ¿no?

Y efectivamente, se complicaron, mas por cada dia, y suceso que pasaba

No solo por que posee os objetos que hicieron temer a las facciones por dante, y que este fue reconocido como uno de los demonios mas poderosos de su tiempo, seguida de su 'rey'

Sino que este es miembro de una de las familias de mayor cuidado en el mundo sobrenatural, y para acabarla de amolar, posee el estado que muchos se han peleado por tener al menos un solo miembro, y que casi todos los que se han peleado casi resultaron muertos

Esto lo sabe debido a que su padre por poco y comete ese error un dia que estaba de viaje en europa y encontro a alguien de ese estado hace siglos, si no fuera por que otro se le adelanto y sufrio ese destino, definitivamente sona nunca hubiese nacido

...nombre, su madre se desmayo y su padre quedo completamente blanco, recordando ese suceso, y que convencio al que trato de reclutar para que no le hiciera daño, de verdad, esa ira azteca es de temer

Y mucho mas cuando el usuario la controla correctamente

Su hermana, no tenia palabras, sabia que podria ser muy peligroso, por el hecho que no permitiria que nadie tuviera a su so-tan, pero la situacion hace que lo vea realmente muy peligroso en serio

* * *

En cierto modo, se demostro cuando un pequeño grupo de humanos proveniente de america con ese estado, y habiendo sido entrenados, hicieron sufrir graves bajas, tanto a alemanes como a rusos, por lo horrible de la matanza que podria ser casi superado con los campos de concentracion, lo que solo hizo enfurecerlos mas, alemania se llevo casi el 79% de sus perdidias solo por ellos, ah, y un 39% de los rusos, ya que estos se aprovechaban del caos que se tenia, con todos los involucrados, civiles especialmente

Y aunque uno no lo crea, esta accion se derivo de la separacion de las iglesias americanas con el vaticano, con el grupo desconociendo la autoridad tanto del papa, como de los angeles y exorcistas

Fue una batalla desastrosa, se perdieron varias reliquias sacras, las cuales hicieron caer las fuerzas de mussolini bastante, se volvio practicamente vulnerable

Y no se diga del vaticano, perdieron demasiados de sus fuerzas, hasta el punto de que aunque han pasado cerca de 75 años de esa accion, siguen lamiendose sus heridas

Los angeles por su parte, y por el temor de ellos, todos desistieron de enfrentarlos y huyeron con muchos de los altos mandos cerca de ahí, por suerte para los que tenian bajos rangos, los dejaban inconsientes, para que no pudieran atacarlos mientras dañaban la santa ciudad

Y ahí realmente los exorcistas del mundo recordaron el terror de los que poseen ese estado

Claro que por sus consecuencias, cerca de 1/3 murio solo por fallos musculares, o de un ataque al corazon, aun con eso, se logro el objetivo, america es libre del poder del vaticano

Y eso impuso a varias organizaciones a florecer, entre ellas, la actual 13ava consagracion, que obtuvo varias armas sacras, inventos y tecnologia del vaticano en desarrollo, volviendose sumamente poderosa

Claro que no cometieron el mismo error que el vaticano, con las demas iglesias de america, se llego a un admisticio, y una union de la comunidad religiosa en america del norte

El unico que no se unio fue estados unidos, esto por que hubo simpatizantes por el vaticano, no obstante, los que tenian una idea diferente emigraron a los paises del sur, para no ser cazados junto a sus familias

Y como muchos de los que no estaban de acuerdo se encontraban en el sur, pues fue casi sin bajas la huida de estos, ya que un ataque gringo en tierra morena se consideraría un acto de guerra

Puede que ellos tuviesen las bombas nucleares, pero muy pocos de las altas esferas de . Saben del estado de los Mexicanos, asi que si mataban millones, le regresarian la moneda, seria como un largo mar de sangre que caeria a los estadounidenses

Actualmente, y por tanto lo sucedido con la masacre por los clanes japoneses, solo se conocen a 1 individuo con esa característica, corrección, 2

Lo ironico es que de los 4 maou, ella es la unica que nunca ha visto a nadie con ese estado en persona, solo rumores y acciones que han hecho estos a lo largo de los años, mas de augusto castro, ya que en esa reunion fue la primera vez que lo conocia, al igual que su bisnieto

Ahora sabe que de donde proviene es de armas tomar, y que si llegaba incluso a morir, es muy posible que muchos demonios caerian con el, ya que las familias de mexico si son de temer, REALMENTE de temer

Y lo que dijo Mireya la otra ocacion no es broma, tal vez ya no hayan usuarios con la ira azteca, pero se ha demostrado a varios usuarios con diferentes características que rondan entre los 22 a 29 años que pueden igualar su fuerza a demonios de clase alta

Y los patriarcas o matriarcas, aun si son viejos, en grupos podrian darle batalla a los Maou sin problemas

Ya que estos no se andan con mamadas, realmente parecen una fuerza militar de mucho cuidado, mucho mas debido a la masacre, lo cual, 'militarizo' las fuerzas de los exorcistas, y seres sobrenaturales que estan con ellos, a niveles muy altos, casi como si se fueran a preparar para la guerra

* * *

...aun con ello, quiere tener una platica con el prometido de su hermana lo antes posible, ya que, parece realmente una cosa del destino, (o del escritor, cof, cof), que lo esten separando del tema bastante tiempo

* * *

Ahora ella esta viendo al moreno, con personal de su ¿Mansion?, tratandole de volver la piel morena por lo blanco que sigue, todavia no se recupera del todo

Y despues de que todos se fueron, algunos fueron a ver sus habitaciones mientras los demas daban un recorrido por el hogar del castro, no se podria retrasar mas, si bien seguia en estado de shock, como en unos dias irian al inframundo, tiene que decirlo antes de que pueda ocurrir algo malo, de varias formas, y mas por que aparte de sus padres, su hermana, rias y su nobleza, y sirzechs, ni el y ni su familia lo sabe, asi que es mejor decirlo ahora, antes de que se arme una grande...

Se veia nerviosa, y eso no es usual en ella, hizo lo que tenia que hacer, por los nervios, lo solto de golpe, y lo repitio cuando el moreno no lo capto a la primera

En parte se escucho un gran [¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!], por parte de afuera, ya que como ella se demoraba en decirlo, y brian se le quedo viendo, muchos pajaritos se quedaron en las puertas, y ya exploto cuando sona solto la bomba

En especial por lo que repitio ella

"¡Por ganarme en ajedrez, debido a las reglas de mi clan, eres mi nuevo prometido!", ya gritandolo debido a que brian aun seguia en shock por lo de hace un par de horas y este no estaba comprendiendo

Se le quedo viendo a ella fijamente, mientras lentamente recuperaba su tez morena de su piel

…

…

…

No contestaba, aunque cerro los ojos, meditando muy bien las palabras dichas por sona

Los abrio, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se retiro, abriendo una puerta, de la cual cayeron varios chismosos, entre personal y algunos de sus conocidos

"...despues de que se levanten, ...por favor traten bien a los presentes, ...ahora mismo me siento de la chingada, ...m-me voy a dormir mas por el dia de hoy..."

No lo dijo enojado, o molesto, solo muy secamente, y entrecortado, con ello se retiro a su recamara, y se lanzo a su cama con esa cara inexpresiva, para cerrar los ojos

Quedo rapidamente dormido...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se veia a un moreno medio vivo recorriendo los pasillos, asi ha estado por lo menos en 2 horas, en la azotea, recorriendo los campos de cosecha que se hicieron ahí, se tomo la idea si su consentimiento de plantar diferentes tipos de flora tanto en el jardin de atrás como en la azotea, que mas bien es como una especie de invernadero, esto dividido hasta arriba, y un piso abajo, por si algo le pasaba a los que estan al aire libre

Su mente no estaba en ese momento concentrado en como chingados le hicieron, mas bien, con unos garrafones que lleno de agua, regaba las semillas que de antemano fueron plantadas, trataba de distraerse, este ha recibido muchisima informacion y eso le hacia despejar la mente

Uno diria, que mamon, no aguanta nada, no se equivoquen, a ver que alguien te de muchas noticias impactantes de sopeton, de diferentes temas, y que tienen desde hace meses y no te han dicho nada

Tiene diferentes reacciones a cada tema, enojo, preocupacion, sorpresa, etc.

Asi que es lo normal tratar de olvidarte de eso y hacer cualquier cosa, lo que sea, tan asi fue el estado de brian, que no le importo mucho saltar del edificio solo para seguir regando al jardin trasero

Si hubo gritos de "¡NOOO!", "¡CUIDADO!", entre otros que veian caer al moreno caer del edificio de 9 pisos, sin contar los subterraneos

Pero vieron que no le paso nada, ni se inmuto al caer, de una forma elegante por cierto, incluso alzo las manos con los garrafones vacios, como un gimnasta profesional

Si bien hubo alivio, en parte por muchos que vieron como cayo, y fue grabado por uno de los que provienen de los Gremory, se vio a varios del personal de las 3 familias, sacando carteles que decian, "10", "9", "Yo le pondria un departa...", esa recibio un golpe, para poner un "8.5", llegando a un promedio de "8.7"

Y siguio regando el jardin una vez llenando los garrafones, siguio llendo de un lado para otro, algunos se le quedaban viendo, mas por el simple hecho de que este esta dezcalso, sin calcetines, con un solo pantalon de mezclilla, y sin nada arriba de el

Por lo que lo veian de un lado para otro, con todo y cicatrices, a las 7 de la mañana, y empezo desde las 5, incluso se les hizo raro que estuviera tan temprano haciendo eso, pero es lo normal, al menos para el, si se despierta temprano, le da urgencia de hacer algo, es una costumbre que tiene desde hace años

Terminando, ya se metio y fue hacia arriba, algunos lo saludaban, solo se limitaba a decir, "buenos dias...", y ya, no por ser grosero, pero no tenia mucho tiempo ya que ese dia es el que se va a dar para la clausura del colegio, solo clausura, no se iba a graduar aun, esto es por las vacaciones de verano

Por ello, y tras un chequeo de salud por parte del personal medico de los sitri, por su estado fisico, se fue a bañar

...por suerte para el, si bien le ofrecieron a bañarlo, el rotundamente se nego, a el no le gusta que lo toquen bañandose, menos si bien es el personal asignado a el, lo cual aun no se daba cuenta de ello, por andar en la luna en parte

* * *

...la excepcion seria asia el cual ya se habia acostumbrado, y si, la mencionada al ver que el moreno se metio a bañar, claro que pidio permiso

Le dijo, "No hay problema...", solo que no sabe como, pero termino en los baños tipo sauna de hasta abajo, y con las demas chicas bañandose en conjunto con el, claro que no todos en la misma habitacion

Se dividio en 4 partes, los 2 por el personal para terminar rapido por sugerencia de brian, que dijo, "No tiene sentido tener esto si solo pocos lo van a usar", por ello, se dividio en hombres y mujeres de ese personal, el 3ero para las chicas, y el cuarto para brian, junto con asia, rias y akeno, que no perdieron el tiempo, y aprovecharon que las demas se distrajeron

Ya que estas 3 por esta vez tomaron la decision de no dormir con el esa noche, por el estado mental de brian, y por que su hermana no se lo permitio a ninguna de ellas

Mas por como se veia su hermano, no tanto por esas 'futuras' cuñadas que tendria

Y serian mas en un tiempo...

Y eso que se le fue impedir que esas 3 se metiesen en el mismo lugar que su hermano, bueno, al menos evito que lo hicieran las demas, en especial xenovia que empezo a agarrar mas vuelo en el asunto, pero de manera erronea

Se ve que las 3 se estaban ayudando a limpiarse entre ellas, y bueno, akeno aprovechando la ocasión para tesear a las otras 2, ya teniendo 'experiencia', contaba lo poco, pero mucho que hicieron en el santuario, dejando a una pelirroja, una rubia, y a los demas, debido a que hay un sistema de ventilacion que conecta facilmente a los demas baños, sonrojados a mas no poder

Bueno, de la parte de los hombres decian, "¡Bien hecho compa!", "¡Asi se hace chingao!", "¡Ya era hora!", estos hay que recordar que ya tienen años de vida, casi el siglo, asi que muchos ya estan casados, o que tienen pareja, algunas del personal femenino, por ello no sentian celos o algo de ese tipo

...mientras el, solo se limitaba a remojarse despues de tallarse, con ayuda de las 3, la espalda y hombros, con una mirada medio perdida

'slap'

Sintio el cachetadon guajolotero, de parte de rias, estaba tan perdido en su mente que apenas reacciono al golpe, con un delay de 15 segundos

Con ese tipo de delay es para preocuparse

'¿?', la volteo a ver, viendo su rostro entre molesta y preocupada, mas lo primero, "¿ya dinos que es lo que tienes?, desde antier sigues asi..."

*Suspiro profundo

"...no se que chingados hacer con mi vida"

Las 3 lo miraron raro, "...hace unos meses solo me limitaba a hacer lo mas simple del mundo, ser un estudiante que trata de salir adelante despues de un infierno de vida que ha tenido, para ya llegar de viejo y disfrutar de las pocas cosas que me ofresca la vida, vagando de un lado a otro, durmiendo, olvidandome mi nombre al estar lento y pendejo, ese tipo de cosas al estar muy entrado de años"

"...ahora, soy un...", no sabe que decir en ese momento sin mal entenderse, solo se limito a suspirar de nuevo, "...quiero decir, ahora se que por situaciones del pasado, soy un cabron que si no controla su propio cuerpo a la larga me matara, sin olvidar que haya afuera hay suicidas que me buscaran por lo que tengo y para acabarla de amolar, no solo lidiar por alguien que posiblemente me busque por las reliquias.."

En eso estornudaron varias entidades, entre ellas un tipo con cierta lanza

"...Sino evitar que esos cabrones vayan a hacerles algo tanto a ustedes como a mi, eso y que ahora estoy comprometido según las leyes demoniacas"

...se sonrojaron un poco por lo dicho, y hubo cierta molestia al mencionar el matrimonio, no esta realmente contento por ello

Y como no se ha mencionado en el momento, y mas ya que se podria anular el matrimonio antes de que pasara un mes, con solo volver a jugar y que sona ganara, pero por lo sucedido se le ha ido, y mas por todo lo ocurrido

"...solo espero que durante estas vacaciones no me salgan con una jalada, asi como volver al inframundo, al menos por un mes, me quiero olvidar de todo eso, un descanso mental, es lo unico que pido..."

Se oyeron risas nerviosas por parte de muchos de los demas cuartos

"...conosco esa mirada", viendo a las 2 voltear a otro lado, mientras la 3ra no comprendia la situacion

"...vamos a ir al inframundo, ¿verdad?"

Asintieron, pero se veian nerviosas por como este iba a reaccionar

Se llevo la mano a la cara, "...ya que, al menos asi podre entrenar a gusto", 'y de paso ver asuntos alla'

'¿Entrenar a gusto?', fue el pensamiento de muchos

No sabia cuanto se quedaria ahí, el pensado que a lo mucho seria un mes, pero en realidad seria hasta agosto, otra sorpresa aparte, pero eso es para otro momento mas adelante

* * *

Se termino el baño, como seguia medio vivo, y por lo poco tarde que es, solo se limito a agarrar fruta, un largo bonche y se fue, los demas ya se dieron cuenta de que se fue 30 hora antes, y como seguia en la baba, no se acordo que era hasta las 10 la entrada el dia de hoy, ya dandose cuenta estando en la escuela, eso y que los demas llegaron 20 min despues para alcanzar a brian, con bentos en sus manos, ya que como este solo comio fruta, no se iba a llenar

Ah, y mientras este estaba comiendo su fruta, hace un rato llamo a varios numeros, hoy es el dia...

* * *

Se estaba en el consejo estudiantil, este comiendo varios bentos, la mayoria preparado por las chicas, unos cuantos por el personal, para ver su opinion al respecto, parecia un mini banquete para el solo

Estaban unicamente tsubaki, sona y el, ya que los demas se fueron a preparar todo

Si bien comia, se quedaba viendo a las 2, muy fijamente, las demas, si bien trabajaban, sentian la mirada de este, no habia problema que estuviera ahí, si bien en teoria no hay clases, si es obligatorio estar en ese dia todos en particular

"...lamento haberme retirado asi el dia de ayer, ...sona"

Empezo a decir brian, captando la atencion de ambas, "...tengo aun tantas cosas en la cabeza, realmente lo siento por no darte una respuesta cuando...soltaste esa noticia, que ni tu ni nadie me dijo..., por lo que estoy en mi derecho de estar molesto"

Se vio voltear a un lado su rostro, y tsubaki por seguridad se paro a un lado, por si este se arrancaba, "Solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?, y no solo ustedes, supongo que rias y algunos otros sabian de eso, ¿no?"

"Si...", decia sona, tratando de articular sus palabras, "...yo te lo quise decir antes, pero no encontrabas el momento..."

"...el momento, ¿acaso no vez que es un Matrimonio Forzado?, que tanto problema hay en decir eso, ¿no vez que nos van a obligar a contraer...?"

"Es por que estaba nerviosa..., de que me rechazaras..."

"...¿como?"

Se levanto ya dirigiendose enfrente de brian, sentandose enfrente de el, con unas cuantas cajas de bento que le faltaban, se detuvo a comer por la platica el moreno

"...desde hace mucho has captado mi atencion, ...incluso yo debera haber sido la que te reclutara como demonio de mi nobleza en primer lugar"

"Como tuviste el asunto de tu tutor..., lo pospuse hasta que iniciaran las clases, para volverte mi nuevo peon, mas sucedió lo de raynare y..."

El solo la veia, un poco extraño de hecho, siempre ha sido muy fria en ese sentido, tanto en la escuela como, bueno, en el asunto de su familia, tuvo que batallar un poco cuando tomaba 'prestado' a saji por su entrenamiento, pero en este caso, ...como decirlo, la veia mas como ella, algo que es muy raro de ver, al menos en su perspectiva de esa 'dama de hielo', a...una chica de su edad, como con rias, o akeno sin su 'mascara'

"Todo eso solo ha sido de forma profesional, pero, desde nuestro juego de ajedrez, asi como lo de kokabiel...", decia recordado los momentos que si bien ha sido para castigar al moreno, y de que tanto su hermana como kalawarner lo ayudaron para transportarlo a la escuela

"...creo que, me estas gustando, me gustas..."

Mientras en la mente del castro, '...como que no se si se han puesto de acuerdo en se honestos conmigo por dia o algo asi', una parte, la otra, '¿le gusto?'

"y en cuanto por que lo he atrasado, no se si te acuerdes de que mi hermana es una de los Maou..."

Asenti

"...a diferencia de Sirzechs, ella no es compasiva con los que me piden matrimonio, en especial con los que han tratado de hacer trampa jugando, por eso, lo he demorado tanto como fue posible, por que no queria que te enteraras por ellos, pero, el asunto con tu hermana, y luego..."

Ya no continuo, con un par de dedos brian la silencio

'…ahora entiendo un poco', lo penso con una gota de sudor, no conoce formalmente a serafall, mas debido a que solo se vieron, mas no hablaron, pero, según rumores de los compadres y comadres que estan en la mansion, ella si se llega a enfadar, el desgraciado sufriria un destino peor que estar congelado en el Cocytus

Le dio un escalofrio el solo pensar eso, '...', se quedo pensando un poco, no sabe exactamente que hacer

* * *

*Sonido de radio

"Aqui Dragon Calenturiento a Azteca Loco, los preparativos estan listos..."

Las dos trataban de ver de donde venia esa voz, el cual parecia de issei

Vieron que brian saco un radio de su pantalon, "Entendido Dragon Calenturiento", vio rapido a la rey y su reina, "El inicio sera en el consejo estudiantil, asi que trae a los demas pa aca"

Se oyeron varios ruidos por la radio

"¿Estas seguro de eso Azteca Loco?"

"Estoy seguro, Italiano Casanova, trae a Lagartija Panteonera y al Wampiro Fronterizo, ah, y la botana, no se preocupen, yo me hare cargo..."

Con esto, dejo la radio a un lado, fijando su mirada en sona, la cual junto a tsubaki no entendian lo que acaba de pasar

* * *

"...antes que todo, dime, ¿yo realmente te gusto?"

Se quedaron extrañadas por la pregunta, ya que aun seguian pensando, que es lo que tiene planeado el moreno en este salon

[Si, me gustas]

No habria problema si solo hubiese sido sona, pero, ¿sin querer?, a tsubaki le salio eso, ya que como estaban enfrente de el las 2, la pregunta penso que fue dirijido a ella tambien, sepuso muy roja

El parpadeo como 3 veces, en la 3era continuo, "asi que a las 2 les gusto", en eso tiene sentido por que ella ayudo a mantener el secreto

"Aun si solo venias a los castigos habituales, y..., como defendiste a la mujeres, asi como, las platicas que hemos tenido, y esas risas en este lugar, ...a mi tambien, ¡Me gustas!"

...miraba a ella que esta toda roja asi como a su rey, la cual vio y esta asintio

No sabe si es por cosa de issei o algo parecido, por que visto de cierta manera, es como si el destino hiciese que se ganara a pulso un harem

´hmm...´

"Muy bien, ustedes 2...", dijo brian captando la atencion de ellas, "...supongo que inevitablemente tendre que hablar con tus padres, y con leviathan, ¿no es asi?"

Ella parecia sorprendida, pero asintio, "...miren, ya veremos lo del matrimonio cuando llegue el momento, pero por ahora..."

Se callo por un momento, luego prosiguio, "...¿quisieran salir conmigo?"

[¿eh?]

Fue la pregunta de ellas 2

"...no voy a mentirles, mis sentimientos son confusos en cierta medida, realmente me agradan y eso, pero al menos para mi es muy pronto para decir que es realmente amor, por ello, por separado, quiero tener citas con ustedes"

Ellas seguian sorprendidas por la accion audaz de brian, "por lo visto, ustedes mismas lo han dicho, no estan seguras del todo, y como no quiero ser alguien que de un paso sin estar completamente seguro de los sentimientos de uno, o en este caso, de las 2, seria buena idea salir, ¿no?, ademas, como las he visto, de seguro sabran que en si estoy ya con una relacion con akeno, rias y asia, ¿no?"

Ellas asintieron, " diganme, ¿ven realmente bien asi?, ¿que tenga varias relaciones con otras chicas?, lo ultimo que quiero es obligarlas a algo que no quieren, asi como compartir"

Se quedaron en silencio ellas, pero luego respondieron, "...realmente no pense que las demas se adelantaran", con eso brian alzo las cejas, "...si eso es necesario, si, quiero tener una cita contigo", decia sona determinada, ya que desde que se entero de lo de akeno, ya habia mandado al diablo el quedarselo para ella, y mas por los comentarios de esta de el, si bien tenia que ganarse su corazon, va a pelear formalmente

Viendo la respuesta de ella, se dirigio a la reina

"eh, yo...", ahora ella actua timida, es algo que la hace ver linda con esos ojos de diferente color, "¡Si, yo tambien quiero tener una cita contigo!"

"...bien, entonces, ya veremos si en un tiempo libre, ya sea en el inframundo o en la tierra, saldremos, ¿vale?", ellas asintieron, viendose felices

* * *

Lo desconocido para ellos 3 son 2 cosas

La primera es que, cierta leviathan, junto a sus padres, habian instalado camaras con microfonos en la sala, asi ciertos padres, y hermana vieron la platica de este con su hija, y reina

Los padres parecian de cierta forma felices, ya que este al menos por ahora no parecia un mal tipo, serafall por otro lado, solo se le quedaba viendo, tratando de ver algun modo de manipulacion o algo parecido proveniente del moreno, sin éxito alguno

No confiaba en el del todo, mas por que este es descendiente del que por poco mataba a sirzechs hace tiempo, solo estaria observando, y ya diria algo estando frente a frente

Y la segunda, es que este mantuvo el boton de replica en la radio, asi los que tenian la radio escucharon todo, ya no es necesario decir que mas paso

* * *

Ya son cerca de las 12 del medio dia, todos los del consejo estudiantil, mas la nobleza del rias estaban ahí, especificamente kiba, gasper y issei, junto con un nervioso saji

Y si, muchas de las chicas se le quedaron viendo a brian, ya que no se espero esa accion del moreno, si bien se preparaban algunas para hablar, este se adelanto

"Ha llegado la hora, muchachos, ayudenme a mover el sillon mas grande cerca de la ventana"

Con esto, los 4 lo movieron cerca de una de las ventanas, que daba vista a toda la escuela

Y los otros sacaban botana, refrescos, azazel, que fue el que escucho la movida de brian por la radio en el club tenia alcohol, lo que este iba a hacer, no se lo queria perder por nada, si es como su hermana que cuando hace lo que piensa hacer, se va a poner bueno

"Antes de empezar, ustedes", refiriendose a las mujeres, a todas, "¿sabian del matrimonio de sona y no me comentaron?"

Eso si le llego duro a algunas de ellas, mas a las rey y reina, despues de una rapida charla, estas confesaron, mas esperaban la ira mas grande de este, simplemente no se inmuto, se le quedaban viendo, ¿por que no estaba enojado?

 _*Yes ~ Roundabout, Only Insert that, I think you will know what will come on later_

"Bien, eso me lo dice todo, sona de antemano te pido otra vez una disculpa, por lo que voy a hacer..."

Ahora si se preparaban para lo que este haria, poniendose en posicion, pero vieron raro de que ninguno de los hombres no moviera ni un dedo

Solo se sentaron los 4 al sillon, antes de que azazel lo hiciera, brian le mostro un papel, este papel hizo que la risa de este desapareciera de golpe

Se oyeron murmullos entre los 2, al final, parecio asentir y ponerse en el sillon tambien, entre serio, y, ¿Una sonrisa sadica?

"¿Saben lo que es curioso?..."

Decia mientras se acomodaba y sacaba una especie de control de otro bolsillo, "entiendo por que lo demoraron, pero en serio, se pasaron hasta el punto que casi me daba un llegue, incluso pense en cancelar esto hasta la entrada en agosto, pero ahora hay un cambio de planes"

Ya estaban tratando de entender que queria hacer este con ese dispositivo, mientras vieron que saji, issei, y kiba sacaron 3 llaves, brian saco lo que parecia un boton y lo incrusto hasta arriba del control

"...asi que las perdono, no tiene caso pelearse por algo asi, pero..."

Con esto, los 3 metieron las llaves al dispositivo, con miradas sombrias, giraron las llaves, haciendo que el boton brille

"Para la proxima, si hay algo que suceda, no importa si me encabrona, me pueda sentir mal, lo que sea, diganmenlo en el momento..."

Despues de decir eso, gasper saco un palillo de metal por debajo del dispositivo, haciendo parpadear el boton

"Saben, lo curioso es que virgilio me enseño muchas cosas, armar trampas, ya sean fisicas o con expertos en la materia tecnologicas, asi como borro de informacion de dispositivos electronicos, moviles o de computadoras, un entrenamiento medio expartano para Re fortalecer mis musculos los cuales quedaron bastante dañados, incluso me hizo un devorador de lecturas, asi teniendo gran facilidad de estudios"

Con eso, se recosto por completo en el sillon, teniendo ya en sus manos el detonador

"Y una de las frases que le recuerdo es la siguiente, 'Si quieres que las personas te escuchen, tienen que prestarte atencion'"

Con eso, pulso el boton

"Y cuando uno tiene algo que decirte, tiene que asegurarse...", solto el boton, "Asegurarse bien de que estan oyendo..."

Se oyen varias explosiones menores, seguidos de gritos de dolor y desesperación, no por que volo la escuela, solo una muy pequeña parte

Y los gritos no eran de que sufrian daño fisico las personas, mas bien mental, eran fugoshis y otros afiliados con ellos

Perdieron su informacion, tomos de mangas, informacion de sus celulares, y quemado de imágenes, libros en fisico, y hasta eliminacion de paginas donde iban a vender esas imágenes, el papel que mostro a azazel es un tomo en el que tenian estas pensando en incluir al nuevo y guapo profesor de informatica en los ships, haciendo un quinteto entre ellos, asi de veloz eran las jijas

"Con esto..., espero que entiendan que las cosas son diferentes ahora, y que de verdad las perdono, ah, tanto azazel como yo tomaremos la responsabilidad de lo que acaba de ocurrir", decia mientras los demas solo disfrutaban, segun cada quien, del paisaje de alla afuera

Asi los 5 veian sus actos manifestarse en todo su esplendor, algunos con miedo de sus amas

Las demas solo veian al grupo con diferentes reacciones, pero las que no decian nada fueron especificamente tanto las rey y una de las reinas, la otra solo reia del caos provocado de los hombres de sus respectivas noblezas

Pero vieron, tanto ellas como los espectadores de las camaras incrustadas, asi como las angeles caidos que llegaron apenas escuchando el discurso del moreno una cosa

No hagas encabronar a brian, que te va a regresar el golpe con creces, y no ocultarle nada que si no sufririan un daño grande

Y por alguna razon, rias sintio un enorme escalofríos, proveniendo de su colección de anime y manga que tiene, posiblemente en peligro de la ira del moreno

* * *

 **[Fin de la Transmision]**

* * *

Pos que les dijo, no se anda con mamadas, y pa que vean, son las 4 de la mañana y yo escribiendo, ;_;


	16. Capitulo 16: Vamonos Pa Abajo

**[Lemonade ~ 2, do you know what i mean, don´t think?]**

 _ **[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por marzo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, ya se acerca semana santa ;)]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?]**

 **[Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?: Capitulo 15: Vamonos Pa Abajo, Literalmente]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin quitarme el Furret Walk de mi cabeza]**_

 _ **};3**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

* * *

 _*Sonido de armónica al estilo de la carcel_

Se ve a un moreno encerrao en una de las habitaciones de su hogar, ha pasado cerca de 10 horas desde el 'evento'

Es que ha causado, dolor, enemistad y malas palabras a la organización de clubs de la ahora sufrida academia de kuoh, la erradicacion de material yaoista y derivados de muchos clubs, el eje del palo, conformado por el club de informatica, el de manga, el de periodico, y algunos otros con muy pocos miembros, en especial, una traidora del consejo estudiantil

Si, los agentes de shield..., digo, los agentes del movimiento anti-yaoista, los aliados... ¿de los pechos?, maldito issei que a este le salio su papel con el nombre de la organización a poner

Era eso lo que saliera de los demas miembros de esa organización, y creanme, solo 2 parecian mas normales, esto debido a que fuera del papel de issei los demas decian albures o mas palabras groseras

Asi, 10 individuos, + Azazel que se ha unido como un nuevo miembro, haciendo 11, y afiliados provenientes de la mansion, que ayudaron a instalar todo para el dia de hoy, en secreto para que las rey no se enterasen, asi como los que no estan involucrados, eso y que la traidora no avisara de ese plan a sus aliados

Eso ultimo fue el unico trabajo del Italiano Casanova, evitar que esta rajara, ya que como esta le atrae, en si mata 2 pajaros de un tiro el Azteca Loco, que la distrajera, y de paso, una posibilidad de conseguirle pareja

Lagartija Panteonera fue a revisar las conexiones del edificio principal, junto a 2 miembros, Peleadora Callejera, y Mija Aventada

Dragon Calenturiento lo mismo pero en el club, no iba a volar nada ahí, pero para que se oyera por toda la escuela el tema de Yes ~ Roundabout

Y pues, como el Wampiro Fronterizo es miedoso, se quedo con el Dragon Calenturiento para ayudarlo a revisar los cables

Y de los que vigilaban, La Pelona, El Buena Vista, y La Medidora Metrica, los cuales no sabe como issei le hizo para que se unieran, daban informacion de los objetivos, para que si habia un cambio de planes avisar de inmediato

Tanto la Pelona como el Buena Vista por poco caen en combate, por suerte, La Medidora Metrica pudo salvarles el pellejo a tiempo

Sin contratiempos, se hizo el plan, 'Saquense a volar Cabronas', el cual era dar un muy duro golpe a los de el eje del palo, como solo son 10 miembros, + el Cuervo Ermitaño, contra cerca de 140 mujeres que estan en esa organización malevola, junto a la traidora que avisaba un poco de los planes, por suerte, se supo a tiempo y se le ha brindado informacion falsa para dar tiempo

Siguiendo los pasos

Deducir a todos los sospechosos e integrantes, ya sean directa o indirectamente enemigos

Por medio de mantenimiento, instalar, integrar y soldar varios cables y dispositivos que tienen funciones especificas, ya sea detonar, borrar e incluso desinstalar tanto materiales, como cuentas, ya sean de correo, de paginas de imágenes, y ese tipo de cosas, etc

Probar el equipo de audio, eso en parte se cumplio cuando brian dio aviso del ataque de la Khaos brigade en la escuela hace semanas

Tener listo el dispositivo de activacion, y uno que activase el audio por los altavoces puestos en la academia

Y el mas reciente, disfrutar el paisaje

Ahí tenian todo, helado, palomas, papas, etc, y viendo a las del eje corriendo como pollitos sin cabeza, asi como sus clientes, siendo cerca del 85% de la poblacion femenil, y un 8% de la varonil, mas por los memes que sacaban, y estos que junto a su informacion fue borrada

Ha sido una gran catatrofe en todo lo considerado como material tipo boys lover

Tuvieron una gran migraña ambas rey, usando la hipnosis para calmar a los afectados

Eso tomo todo el santo dia, ya siendo noche, solo pusieron una memoria falsa de haberse realizado la clausura con todo el programa a todo el alumnado y se retiraron a sus hogares...

...tenian pensado en castigar a su manera a brian, pero por esta vez lo iban a dejar pasar, ya que por su parte fue una manera de decir, "No me oculten las cosas importantes", eso y que posiblemente siga, a su manera, molesto, ya lo agarrarían mas calmado

Ya con eso, en la mañana siguiente, fue medio movido, y en efecto, se va a ir al infierno, no tan exactamente...

Ya que hay 2 tipos de infierno, el de la divina comedia, en donde las almas van a ser jusgadas en el limbo, y ya ahí seran mandadas al cielo, purgatorio, o al infierno por sus pecados

Sin contar cada forma de pasar de vida según la religion, si, hasta en eso hay diferencias, pero ese es un tema aparte

Y el otro infierno, en este caso, el inframundo

Ya han ido antes, por lo de la fiesta para rias

La cual mas bien se convirtio en un despapaye por lo sucedido con diodora

Y tambien varias cosas mas...

* * *

Por ejemplo, su registro

Veran, como no habia tiempo, cuando llegaron por primera vez, hicieron una pequeña conmocion por ese acto atrevido, entrar al inframundo sin pasar primero por el tren que cruza la brecha dimensional

Claro que por una maquina los identifico como miembros de la nobleza de rias, en el caso de issei, asia y yo, debido a que es como una identificacion de que eres parte de la sociedad demoniaca

Un metodo de seguridad para evitar personas no deseadas, eso funciona para los que no se saben de su procedencia, que entren 'ilegalmente', sobretodo si se resultaba ser un caido, angel, u otra especie que pueda dañar a la poblacion

Debido a ello, y ya por lo sucedido, solo sona y su sequito fueron los unicos que si llegaron directamente a su hogar por medio magico, ya que el unico reciente fue saji, y este ya esta registrado cuando fue lo de la fiesta

En cambio, nosotros si tomaremos el tren, esto por xenovia siendo la unica que no ha ido alla

Me parece bien, ademas, tengo interes de como es normalmente las ciudades

Estas se dividen según el clan al que pertenezcas

Y, aunque muchas familias de diversos clanes dejaron de existir, todavia hay personal en estas, ya sean pocos, o que solo vigilan la region

Tambien sirve para conocer bien el lugar, ya que por mucho que fueron la primera vez, no tuvieron casi nada de tiempo para ver los lugares, se los tuvieron trayendo de un lado a otro en friega, sangoloteandolos a todos sin excepcion, excepto a brian que por ser alto, pesado en el buen sentido, y que no permitio que lo mangonearan, solo los siguio

Hoy que es mas 'tranquilo' en ese sentido, seria unicamente pasar la noche en la mansion Gremory, y ya una reunion importante al dia siguiente

Esta resulta ser una reunion de demonios jovenes, si hay 'rey' que han demostrado una gran madurez, incluso antes de tiempo como es el caso de sona y rias, existe la posibilidad de entrar a los Rating Games por primera vez, claro, despues de una junta con el consejo demoniaco

...esto ultimo, habra algo que...¿dara reputacion?, a cierto moreno

(...se va a poner feo..., al menos para ellos...)

* * *

En fin

Lo que le sorprendio es que han mencionado que existen edificios subterraneos para los seres sobrenaturales, esto es para que algun ser no enterado como esto, por ejemplo, la humanidad, no se metan sin querer, o para no ponerlos en peligro

Como es el caso de los trenes, debajo de la estacion usual del tren bala, debajo, hay un piso subterraneo, en el cual bajaron por un elevador, en el que rias uso una tarjeta para bajar...

Fue algo incomodo, por el hecho de que solo cabian muy pocos, contando el equipaje

...asi, en el 3er viaje, ya que issei, azazel, mi hermana y kalawarner, se fueron el en segundo viaje, y como akeno posee tambien una segunda tarjeta, bajo con ellos, y luego volvio a subir

Por mi hermana, karlamine, isabella y raynare

En la 4rto viaje...

…

…

…

Es mas que obvio que fui el ultimo

…

…

…

Solo que...

*Suspiro

Digamos que al bajar los 2..., hubo un 'fallo' en el elevador, como por 15 min...

Empezamos a irnos por los vagones, se veia a issei medio triste, este queria ir a la playa, o a alguna piscina, para ver mujeres en traje de baño

Bueno, aun si tiene la atencion de irina, ella esta con la iglesia, sera muy dificil verla en momentos, si bien se comunican por celular

...tambien..., no se si es mi imaginacion, pero parece que isabella se esta pegando a el, un poco

Nahhh, no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando

Eso si, cuando cruza miradas con raynare se vuelve completamente serio, no lo culpo, ella lo uso y luego lo dececho, lo unico que me impide desplumarla son 2 cosas, mi hermana que me pidio no ponerla como pollo en puesto de mercado, y el castigo impartido por azazel, ser como su sirvienta, o mas bien la esta adiestrando para ser una maid de issei

Es gracioso por unos videos que compartio el, que se veia tener todo tipos de accidentes, aun siendo educada por el personal, no voy a mentir, me parten de risa

Mencionando al lider de los caidos, el cual duerme sin ninguna preocupacion, ...es, como decirlo, una especie de espiritu libre, creo

Este ha rechazado a todo angel caido que le han enviado, algunos para su seguridad por ejemplo, que no habria problema, tomo la escusa de que mi hermana y las otras 2 serian mas que suficiente

Bueno, de lo que me han comentado, ella es muy buena en el arte del combate, lo comprobe al pelear mano a mano contra los caidos y exiliados que se alzaron, ella es realmente letal, creo que le apodaron la doncella de la muerte, por su naginata con su elemento oscuro, y gran velocidad, despachaba a sus enemigos, creo que ella es una fuerza especial entre los caidos, como los ranger de japon

No confundir con power rangers, o en el caso de japon, super sentai

Estos son seres que han tenido un adiestramiento de infierno, capaces de adaptarse a cada situacion al que se le presenten, y siendo buena peleadora, es considerada como un angel caido de clase alta en ese sentido

Y eso que ha avanzado realmente rapido, considerando los escasos hijos de angeles caidos entre ellos, o entre humanos, ya que al igual que los demonios, no es tan facil que nasca un caido puro, al igual que con otra especie, suben los chances pero sigue siendo dificil

Ella esta mas colocada como resucitada, por ese artefacto que se uso para 'revivirla', claro que siendo muy diferente, ya que influye en el adn de azazel

Si, el estando en ese experimento, se necesita adn de angel caido, y pues, estando borracho, con una parte su muestra de sangre inyectada en lo que creia que es un perro, y con el otro brazo dandole escencia magica, trataba de hacer un cambio en ese cuerpo

Y, como si de una escena de frankenstein se tratase, un rayo de electricidad en medio de una gran tormenta, ya que todo esto lo hizo en el mundo humano, no en el inframundo, y en medio de una reunion importante, por lo que estaban muchos cadres, no todos, pero si la mayoria, sucedió ese evento

Le dio de lleno, resultando en una gran explosion en el proceso, sin su consentimiento, eso hizo que perdiera bastante sangre, especificamente en el brazo que el perdio por vali

Este siendo reemplazado por uno cibernetico que el ha creado

* * *

Volviendo al tema, lo dejo inconsiente

Ya pasados una horas, vio a los demas cadres con el, primero lo revisaron, luego lo regañaron, por haber hecho tal experimento en medio de la reunion, y de haber llegado ebrio ademas

Eso facilmente duro cerca de 15 min

Luego hubo un silencio sepulcral

Voltearon a ver al su alrededor

Penemue fue la primera en fijar sus ojos en la criatura, los demas la siguieron

Veian a una niña pequeña, con graves cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, envuelta en un aura oscura

Y de su espalda, salieron alas de angel, de angel caido

Tenia una mirada perdida, vacia, como si no supiera que hacia ahí

Si bien pasaron un par de horas, cuando esta la mandaron a dormir, ahí si, estallo la colera, una por haber estado ella, ya que el cadaver que este pendejo recogio resulto ser la de una joven niña, pero bueno, no lo podian culpar, quedo tan destazada que parecia mas perro que niña

Segundo, y eso que lo confirmaron al ver su adn

Fue un verdadero éxito el experimento, ella es una caido, humana caido, pero tambien estuvo lo otro

Tecnicamente azazel es su padre

Debido a las muestras de sangre y el aura que proporciono al cadaver

En el adn aparecio cerca del 30% de compartibilidad, indicando que si tiene su sangre

Lamentablemente, si bien con todos los estudios que le hicieron, si, tiene memoria, asi como pensamiento por ella misma, no era solo un ente como zombie o algo parecido, ella relamente esta viva, respira y toda la cosa, sin fallos en sus organos ni nada por el estilo

Lo unico que si fue una cosa, no sabia nada, podia hablar, se le dificultaba escribir, podia leer, pero no recordaba nada, ni su nombre, solo tenia su relicario, una foto de lo que parece san jose, el esposo de maria, este fue de lo poco que azazel recogio cuando agarro el cuerpo, y como no sabia que es de ella, se lo dio como algo que la caracterise

Y como ella, si bien tiene afinidad de luz, se tiene una gran afinidad oscura, no demoniaca, sino pura oscuridad emanando de su cuerpo, de ahí su nombre, yamiel

Yami que es 'oscuridad' en japones, y el 'el', pues, asi terminan muchos nombres de angeles, ya sean caidos o no

Volviendo a azazel, es muy facil de convivir, nada que ver con kokabiel, incluso, aceptando la culpa, se arreglo con algunos caidos la escuela, las partes donde hubo explosion y quema de objetos, claro que les dieron nuevos equipos, pero, de que no va a permitir esas imágenes, no lo haria

Hemos obtenido un importante aliado en la lucha contra el yaoismo, pues supervisara tanto el club de informatica como el de imprenta, dandole un fuerte golpe a esas chicas, y los mangakas del club de manga

Y hablando del personal, este fue igualmente al inframundo, por cuestiones administrativas, a la par para ver a sus familias y otros asuntos, no es que se quedara sola la casa, no, si se quedaron muy pocos para la seguridad, mantenimiento y limpieza, entre periodos cambiarian de turno, asi para que todos tuvieran oportunidad de descanso, y que vieran la situacion con sus rey, o con sus seres queridos

Estado en el tren de marcha, nos fuimos a los asientos que hay por aquí, de un lado, nos sentamos 6 personas, akeno, yo y koneko en ese orden de un lado, asia, sharon y kalawarner del otro

Fue incomodo, en cierto modo

Por varias cosas, una de ellas la mas obvia, se podia ver por la cara de sastifaccion de akeno

Y claro que los demas entendieron luego luego

No dijeron nada, aunque koneko me dio un gancho al higado, me dijo "hentai" y se durmio, por el movimiento se movio y esta durmiendo en mis piernas, a veces creo que esta si parece un gato, de ahí su apodo, shironeko

Shiro = Blanco, Neko = Gato

Aunque, se ve mas que molesta al llamarla asi, por eso no insistí, no quiero ser un saco de boxeo, si bien soy resistente, ella sabe dar por donde si duele

Ademas que la acaricio detrás de la cabeza mientras esta dormida

...tal vez sea mi imaginacion por que pense oirla maullar..., naaaah, pura cosa mia, no creo que realmente sea una gato, o chica gato

'Juro que si lo es, no se, salgo con ella, y con su hermana, si esta tiene'

Claro que lo pense con sarcasmo, no creo que realmente ella sea asi, ademas, si de por si ella es kawai, nombre, con orejas...

(Pero eso solo hizo estornudar a una cierta gata negra en algun lado del inframundo, he hizo sonrojar a cierta albina durmiendo en las piernas de el moreno)

Si solo por su apariencia entiendo que ella es marcada como mascota de la escuela por esa razon

Los 6 platicamos un poco

Bueno..., akeno, aprovechando la ocasión, quiso intentar algo, ahí agradeci de que koneko este en mis piernas, por que si la creo capaz, (...creo que estoy cumpliendo lentamente las fantasias de ese cabron, ...no se si es un castigo para el, o para mi, por culpa de dios, que en paz descance), volteo su mirada a un lado fingiendo inocencia

...ya me las pagara

Se hablo un poco de todo, la vida que teniamos, fuerza, estudios, cosas de la vida

Y si, despues de tanto pude hablar con mi hermana, se complico debido a que no sabiamos que decirnos en un principio, ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero con ayuda de los demas, ya pasando la hora la platica ya ha sido amena

Claro que todo esto fue interrumpido por rias, la cual por detrás me daba el pellizco en ambos cachetes

...creo que ya se entero de...

* * *

~Hace no mucho tiempo, en un elevador no muy lejano

Se veia 2 siluetas en un elevador 'con fallas electronicas', teniendo sexo en el proceso

Como el elevador se relamente muy reducido de tamaño, habia mas maletas que personas, y que el moreno con un boton apretado sin querer hizo detener el elevador

'Ademas de una miko que ha aprovechado la situacion'

Se veia a brian con la verga salida de su pantalon

Y esta, solo levantando su falda y moviendo las bragas a un lado, empezaron con un ritmo que empezo a ser mas rapido por cada embiste, mientras estos 2 se sujetaban uno del otro, con el brazo izquierdo sostenia una de sus piernas mientras que con el derecho la sujetaba de la cintura para que no se le cayera

Ella mientras se sujetaba con los 2 brazos alrededor de su cuello, y besandolo de lengua en el proceso

Asi duraron cerca de 5 min

Los otros 5 estando ella a espaldas de el, sosteniendola con los 2 brazos y con sus pechos pegados a una de las paredes del elevador, mientras a veces ella volteaba la cara a su lado derecho para besarlo

Y los ultimos minutos cardiacos, ya que durante ese ritmo el elevador volvio a moverse, fue ella estando encima de las maletas, mientras el seguia dandole sin bajar el ritmo

Durante todo el sexo trataron de contener la voz, ya que aun estando dentro, no sabian con exactitud si estaban a medio camino o a pocos metros del piso subterraneo

...en si fue mas excitante cuando se movio, si bien tenian que parar, o de plano terminar rapidamente, seria lo mas rapido posible

Para mala suerte el elevador se abrio cuando se vinieron por 3ra vez, para buena suerte no habia nadie enfrente, ya que rias fue a despedirse de sona que su tren estaba en la misma estacion en otro anden, mientras los tecnicos de la estacion demoniaca revisaban por los paneles centrales la falla de ese elevador, asi que por ello tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y llevarse las maletas al tren correspondiente

...en ese momento el moreno solo vio que azazel es el unico que si se dio cuenta rapidamente

Tal ves delataba la cara roja que tenia actualmente akeno en ese momento

¿Como se enteró rias?

Pues...

Si bien akeno despues de subir se fue al baño para tratar de sacar todo el semen vertido en ella..., se podria decir que le llego un aviso de que fue una falla de emergencia emitida dentro del elevador

Eso y que se encontro rastros de sustancia viscosa, por el piso del elevador..., y un poco en una de las maletas, especificamente en donde ella ha guardado su ropa interior

* * *

~Volviendo al completamente cercano tren que va pal inframundo

Por ello no es nada raro verla realmente molesta, incluso con esos pellizcos usa poder de la destruccion en el proceso

De no tener esas caracteristicas de su cuerpo de aumento de resistencia y cierta regeneracion debido al elemento madera y sus genes, sus mejillas ya estarian siendo desintegradas

Ya despues que se retirara aun molesta, pero cumpliendo su cometido, al menos en uno de los 2 por ahora, se fue a uno de los vagones de enfrente, a ver un par de asuntos

Y ya recibiendo las notorias miradas de los 4 que estaban observandolos fijamente, koneko no cuenta ya que esta seguia dormida en sus piernas, se platico

Un poco, sera su hermana y todo, pero al haber cerca de 8 años sin comunicación, aparte de la perdida de memoria en el proceso, fue muy lenta la interaccion entre los 2

Ha sido mas de, '¿Que tanto has hecho?', '¿Con quien has estado?', '¿Que tanto ha sido de tu vida?', y ya despues de 2 horas, incluso hablaban como si nunca se hubiesen separado, viendose realmente felices

En cierta forma desde niños, si bien no son gemelos, lo parecian, uno no soportaba la idea de estar lejos del otro, si bien han madurado, claramente se veian como si el incidente con los clanes de japon nunca hubiese sucedido en primer lugar

Vino un hombre que parecia estar a sus 30, o 40, llamado reinaldo, este aparte de ser el conductor designado del tren, tambien venia a revisar la identidad de los pasajeros, esto para evitar ingreso no deseado

Fue mas por xenovia, por el hecho de que es la primera vez que ingresara al inframundo

Y tambien por parte de los caidos, si bien hay una estacion designada, azazel por el simple hecho de que ya hay paz entre las 3 facciones, volviendose la faccion biblica, vio sin problemas que todos ingresásemos en el mismo tren

No habia ningun tipo de problema con ello, si de por si el tren si tenia disposicion de transportarnos a todos, incluso a mas, ademas de que los maou de antemano le dieron el permiso

Lo veia todo relajiento, sin molestia de dormirse junto a muchos seres que eran enemigos acerrimos hace menos de un par de semanas

Ya estando muy cerca de nuestro destino por el territorio gremory, el cual tecnicamente es casi el mismo tamaño de japon, se nos acerco rias por un asunto

Aparentemente el inframundo tiene la misma superficie que la tierra, pero tomando en cuenta el planeta sin los oceanos, en otras palabras, un territorio COMPLETAMENTE enorme

Y eso que aun con todos los seres habitandola, no llegan a colonizar ni el 40% de todo el lugar, por ello, en su mayoria hay bosques, rios, montañas, de todo tipo, exceptuando oceanos, pero si hay lagos

Y en si no todo el inframundo esta unido, dependiendo de la faccion, esta tambien en ese sentido distribuido, helheim para los nordicos, Mictlan para los aztecas, duat para los egipcios, infierno para los demonios o purgatorio para los caidos

Si, si bien existe el espiritual donde paran las almas de los creyentes, y a veces de otros muertos sin relacion, tambien en esa parte se denominan en nuestro caso por esos nombres

Claro que al estar en alianza con los caidos, las barreras magicas que dividian el infierno y el purgatorio de demonios y angeles caidos correspondientes se unieran, se tiene ahora el mismo tiempo y horario

Es tambien otro hecho curioso, debido a que definitivamente hay mas reencarnados que puros, en cuestion de los demonios por las 'evil pieces', se tiene emulado el dia y la noche, asi como los usos horarios, incluso por su peticion, hasta hicieron que hubiese clima, un sol y una luna artificial, ah y tambien emulando hasta las posiciones de las estrellas

Personalmente lo veo bien, por que, si bien parece que estare muchas veces en este lugar, como que ver el cielo siempre de morado me sentiria muy raro, no es lo mismo que ver el verdadero cielo de la tierra

Volviendo al tema, y gracias por issei, parece que en donde estamos designados, tenemos derecho a poseer nuestro propio territorio

Si, asi nomas, solo al estar con ella, podriamos tener un terreno que equivaldria cerca de 8 campos de futbol americano, como minimo

...realmente no se si podre soportar esto mentalmente, si que son demonios con cierto poder

Todavia no me recupero del hecho que en un año ganare lo que el hombre mas rico del mundo obtuvo en decadas

Y eso que ese tema ya tiene un par de meses

Total, por un mapa digital que ella mostro, escogi un terreno que al mi parecer es ideal

Grandes planicies de tierra solida, con pastos y arboles, una montaña que, al menos para mi, seria buen lugar de entrenamiento y un rio que lo atravesaba por el lugar, haciendo diferentes lagunas como del tipo cascada

Ya en un tiempo posterior veria como aprovecharlas, según rias eso sera posible durante estas 'vacaciones'

...para mi no sera ni de cerca vacaciones, mi instinto me lo dice

Paramos en la estacion de trenes, bueno no todos, tanto lo que vienen de los phenex, azazel y las demas caidos, aparte de mi hermana, se tuvieron que ir a otros lados, el tren los deja de paso

Asi que los veriamos otro dia

Ya saliendo de la estacion..., realmente no espere esto

Parecia una completa celebracion, entre lo moderno y lo medieval, con fuegos artificiales, banderas del clan gremory ondeando, y cientos de demonios con armadura o de traje fino enfrente de todos nosotros

Todos los reencarnados de 3 meses en adelante si nos sacamos de onda, los demas ya parecian acostumbrados, bueno, si bien tiene ese antifaz, gasper se paniqueaba un poco por la cantidad de gente, eso y por los fuegos artificiales

...yo siento que exageraron un poco, no se ustedes

Mientras avanzabamos, fuimos hasta enfrente de unos carruajes, estos son para transportarnos a la casa de rias, la real, ya que resulta que la que estuvimos solo era una temporal debido a los preparativos de la fiesta el dia anterior, y que donde se llevo la ceremonia realmente si era su casa, bueno, una parte, no se llego a visitarlo completamente

Fue un poco gracioso, debido a que se quedo sin espacio para un pasajero

¿Quien resulto ser?

Bueno, el lado positivo es que no tuvieron ningun problema en que pudiera montarme en uno de los caballos que tienen para escoltar los carruajes, estando en la de atrás

Lo unico que si fue una situacion

* * *

 _*Insert Ost ~ La Adelita ~ Mexican Music, until end Ost._

Pues que se podia decir, algunos de sus sirvientes son mexicanos, y no podia faltar algunos que fueron de la caballeria en la guerra de independencia, o en la de la revolucion, asi que entre la platica hasta se pusieron a cantar, en esa es como una indirecta a cierta pelirroja

Bueno, muchos pensaron eso, solo brian estuvo cantando de coro, aunque su voz destacaba en la cancion, al igual que otras 2 canciones

 _~Insert Ost ~ Hay Jalisco No te Rajes ~ Jorge Negrete, Until it end, Insert ~ Pedro Infante & Jorge Negrete ~ Dos tipos de cuidado, Until Fin Ost_

 _~In this last case, Brian song jorge Negrete's Part_

Cabe decir que pensaron que estos se estaban peleando en la ultima, pero solo estaban en el calor de la cancion, mas por el dueto de uno de los jinetes con brian, pero solo seguian a la par de las canciones, aunque en esta si fue entendible por que pensaron que se iban a pelear, esa cancion es una muy vieja, cerca de 70 años de antigüedad

Pero probando que es como un tipo de duelo de mariachis, aunque en ese si se agarraron a moquetazos

Eso y no se sabe como obtuvieron las guitarras y otros instrumentos los demas que andaban a caballo, no se sabe si es que sabian que su compadre, 'brian', iba a llegar con rias y que este cantaria a la par con ellos, si de por si canto con algunos cuando estaban en la mansion la otra vez, para perder el tiempo

Claro que tiempo despues recibieron ellos escarmiento, pero valio la pena, incluso se grabo sus cantares y fue subido a deviltube, pero ese es un tema aparte...

Se llego al palacio..., ya mas grande no se comparar, realmente enorme, ya que no lo voy bien de enfrente por que la otra ocasión solo se teletransporto por circulo magico, mas no por carruaje, o en su caso, por caballo

Asi todos llegaron ahí sin problemas, y un moreno recibiendo un sape de rias con poder de la destruccion en el proceso

La entrada es enorme, asi como la fila de los demas mayordomos y maids que hacian fila, mayordomos en la izquierda, y maids en la derecha

Algunos de ellos transportando las cosas directamente a habitaciones designadas

Se llevo todo tranquilo, una recepcion, y un encuentro de un cierto individuo y una maid peliplateada que recibia a los demas

Excepto por un detalle minusculo

"Por cierto, ¿Dónde se encuentra el tipo mas grande?, no lo veo entre ustedes...", decia el mas joven del lugar curiosamente

Los demas reaccionaron, y en efecto, no saben como, ni siquiera los mayordomos o maids o el personal de seguiridad, pero en efecto, brian castro se les dio a la fuga...

* * *

O mas bien, se adentro a lo largo del lugar...

Tiene que admitir que es muy enorme, ya pasaron cerca de 10 min con solo caminar y ya se le estaban siendo eternos

Y eso que solo es uno de muchos pisos que tiene el lugar, asi que por ello realmente recorria por un lugar que practicamente el 30% de toda la estructura son pasillos, con cerca del 5% de escaleras

En el proceso veia a varios sirvientes que ofrecian algun servicio, casi repetidamente, ah, y a algunos que ha hecho amistad, y que se empezan a llevar bien

Casi pasados cerca de 1 hora al estar ahí, se encontraba en la cocina, corrección, mesa de ensamblaje de alimentos enorme, cocina de restaurante quedaba corto, incluso si es del tipo profesional de 5 estrellas

La habitacion es ENORME, con varios tipos de hornos, estufas de diferente tipo, gas, leña, electrica, y diferentes utencilios y objetos de cocina, a un lado, varios ingredientes de todo tipo, ya sea en refrigeracion, en canastas, guardados en frascos, de diferentes tipos

Durante ese proceso de platica, se llevo a diferentes conversaciones, que lo mandaron directamente a esa cocina

De hecho, tiene un traje de cocinero actualmente, ya que como tenia interes de como cocinaban ciertos productos de cierta manera, pues se quedo cerca de 45 min ahí ayudando a los demas y poniendo atencion a las clases de sus compadres

...fue poco tiempo ya que grayfia lo detecto y se lo llevo arrastrando del lugar, a su correspondiente habitacion para que se cambiara y se preparara para la cena, la misma que ha estado ayudando

Claro que iba a hacer otro tipo de cena, la que ayudo fue para el personal, que cena antes que los encargados del lugar, en este caso, lord gremory, lady bael y familiares, en este caso cuentan ellos por ser nobleza de rias tambien

En lo que era arrastrado vi a 2 figuras, una que parecia reconocer a alguien, otra que solo hizo el que no sabia al voltear a otro lado, y una tercera, de pelo rojizo, se me hace conocido de un lado

Mientras esos 3 veian a cierta peliplata arrastrando al profugo, para luego verla lanzandolo a un grupo de sirvientes que se lo llevaban a paso veloz

Dos de los 3 vieron eso con una gota de sudor, mientras la tercera suspiraba con la mano en su cara, de una forma u otra el moreno salia con sus cosas, viendo junto a su madre y su sobrino como brian es llevado a su habitacion a tener mejor ropa

En parte brian se desquitaba aun con rias por ciertas cosas, asi que todo bien

* * *

Lamentablemente, no fue del todo buena idea una cosa, la cena

Nadie hablaba, en si se sintio algo incomodo siendo honesto, ya que en si les arruine al padre de rias ese matrimonio arreglado, sin contar el hecho del despapaye armado por mi y otros sirvientes, pues que les digo, nos entro la inspiracion, aun cuando los presentes durante la montada a caballo se nos quedaban viendo

...eso y por el lugar

El palacio es ENORME, no, GIGANTESCO

Facil, según el personal, si trotas, tardas facilmente cerca de 3 horas ½ para solo reccorerla, pero solo los pasillos, mas no entrar en las habitaciones, si se incluye esto, tardas cerca de 1 hora ½ mas, en si con eso ya no me sorprende tanto la cantidad de personal que se tiene, incluso me alegre mas que mi hogar fuese de ese tamaño y que no exageraran, demasiado...

Por que si me quejaba del tamaño de las habitaciones en la casa, aquí si se pasaron de lanza, una cama que seria del tipo, GiantSize minimo, en un lugar que facilmente caben cerca de 7 camas mas de ese tamaño, y aun habria espacio para pasar por la habitacion sin broncas

Por ese tipo de cosas son las que, y por medio de permiso de grayfia, aparte de quejas de rias, asia se quedaria a pasar la noche conmigo

Si, por lo que ha pasado hace dias, y despues de la confesion, me tenian las demas desconfianza, bueno, ya he tenido sexo con akeno, y según ellos, existia la posibilidad de que con asia tambien

Yo no lo creo, ademas, no creo que como akeno ella sea asi de atrevida, ademas, la vi con esa cara de susto al ver mi miembro, aparte, solo ibamos a dormir, ya que son exageradamente grandes y no me siento conforme en estar asi nomas

Con asia es entendible por el hecho de que al ser al igual que xenovia y yo personas que no esan acostumbrados a este tipo de lujos, ahora mismo es mas que incomodo

...lo unico que si es que xenovia se fue con akeno a pasar la noche

Parecia que en un principio se queria unir con nosotros 2, pero la miko insistio que se fuera con ella

Aunque por alguna extraña razon, senti escalofríos cuando estas 2 se retiraron

Volviendo al comedor, aparte de que la mesa del comedor es como para 30 o mas personas, en una habitacion que podria contar mas como salon de fiestas de quinceañera, pero muy elegante

Es casi como andar comiendo en un lugar, entre de alta categoria, y entre un lugar historico, por los adornos, cuadros, y el candelabro de arriba iluminando, muy poco de hecho, pero al ser seres de la oscuridad la iluminacion es la ideal

y en el centro de la mesa, comida, muy obviamente

Pero en este caso, mas como del tipo 'todo lo que puedas comer', pero de muy buen nivel, no cosas asi medio hechas, no, muy delicioso he de decir

En verdad los cocineros con siglos de exp dicen su profesionalismo con solo probar esta maravillosa comida

Incluso el mismo lord gremory insistio en pedir lo que quisieran y se haria al momento

No le creeria si no hubiese visto el salon de cocina, créanme, ya que aparte cocinan con magia, asi que cosas como, una pizza, sale en menos de 5 min, por ejemplo, de que lo sacan de volada, lo hacen, y realmente sabe de poca madre, muy delicioso

Pa que miento, si anduve de pinche ahí adentro

Pero ese no es el caso

El caso fue el siguiente, mientras los que no tienen mucho de ser reencarnados actualmente tienen problemas en cuestion de, 'modales al comer', entre ellos me incluyo, los demas seguian como si nada, bueno, un par de conflictos

Tanto la madre como el padre de rias no se dirijen la palabra directamente, el mas joven, el cual creo que es el hijo de sirzechs, se me quedaba viendo detenidamente

...¿acaso lo vi antes?

!

Ah, ya me acorde, cuando paseaba por la mansion secundaria el dia de la ceremonia en el inframundo, choque con el, si, con razon se me hacia familiar...

Mientras seguia la noche, tanto lord gremory como issei platicaban, ya que a pesar de lo ocurrido en el festival, resulta que tanto el como sus padres se llevaron muy bien, es cosas como esas que le dieron a issei esa mansion tanto para el como para sus padres

Hablaron de algunas cosas, entre ellas, darles un castillo a ellos 2

Asi sin mas, como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo

Claro que por un alegato mas tarde se decidio que no

Digo, puede que si una mansion, si pueden hipnotizar a los lugareños, pero un edificio historico ya es pasarse de huevos

Es en cierta medida extraño, ya que aunque comia a buen paso, me quedaba viendo a ellos 2

Si los habre visto antes, pero es la primera vez que los veo ya bien

Definitivamente tanto sirzechs y su nieto se parecen a lord gremory, rias solo de su pelo, ya que...

Aun sabiendo que es su madre, solo la veia a ella y a su madre, parecia intermitente de carro, ladeando de un lado a otro mi cabeza

...basicamente, si se ponen una peluca y pupilentes, son hermanas

*Pellisco

Mientras, para que parara, rias estando a mi lado usaba el poder de la destruccion para hacerme daño en el proceso

'...creo que sigue enojada por lo de hace rato...'

Mas por la mirada fulminante, bueno..., lo acepto, al menos la mitad de la culpa

Mientras vi a la miko, la cual me vio con la casual sonrisa, pero en este caso medio burlona

...ya me las pagara...

Siguio la cena normal..., bueno, lo mas normal que se ha podido, algunos realmente no sentiamos estar a gusto

Aparte, estaba hablando Lord Gremory aun con issei, parecio estar hablando mas de su fuerza

...yo solo estoy pensando en una cosa, ¿estare bien de ahora en adelante?

Digo, soy en cierta forma una bomba de tiempo que podria detonar, y causar daño al que este cerca...

Solo espero que azazel, el cual me comento en una solucion poco convencional para evitar que...'explotar', si, creo que es el termino adecuado

...sin contar el hecho de que tengo que ir con la familia de sona para hablar de esa propuesta de matrimonio

...aparte, tambien el asunto en México, mas debido a mi familia

El hecho de ser un demonio, aparte de la pieza del rey y las reliquias ha hecho un revuelo en la consagracion, por lo tanto, me estan pidiendo ir ahí

Pero, por mas que pueda, es delicado, mas por el simple hecho de que rias, al ser hermana del Maou, puede causar serios problemas con su presencia, si de por si me han comentado de que cuando salvador fue reclutado por los demonios, mi tia se dio un arrancon muy fuerte, de no ser por papa augusto habria un serio problema entre la consagracion y los demonios

...es algo curioso, si bien hay diferentes tipos de seres sobrenaturales en mi pais, los demonios reencarnados no son bien recibidos, si no estan con sus respectivos reyes, o con otros reyes si son de clase alta

Y mucho menos en la consagracion, por ello se hizo un acuerdo con los agares por ese asunto

...eso me hace pensar, ¿podria ver a mi primo, no?,

El moreno dio una sonrisa ligera, veria a alguien que no ha visto desde hace tiempo, queria a ver a mas de su familia, aparte de sus padres y los demas, pero a salvador le tiene aprecio

* * *

...los demas trataban de hacer reaccionar a brian, le han estado preguntando cosas como sus padres, indirectamente la relacion con rias, y otras cosas, pero no reaccionaba por mas movidas de hombros, un par de cachetadas con el poder de la destruccion, y 3 golpes con la Booster Gear

Veian esto como mal augurio tanto rias como el sequito, si se queda callado, come muy pocos platos de comida, y en especial, sonrie al final, algo muy malo podria suceder, ya que fue lo mismo que paso cuando 'volo', la escuela he hizo un gran caos en el proceso

...tardaron cerca de 2 horas para hacerlo reaccionar, ya con todos llendose a dormir

Se disculpo con el personal, ya que eran los unicos en el comedor, de verdad se tardo demasiado

...ya pidiendo indicaciones, fue a donde esta su habitacion, posiblemente con asia esperando

Si bien es oscuro el lugar, podia ver bien, solo es cuestion de no perderse

"...esto, disculpe..."

Se paro por oir esa voz joven, volteo para los lados, pero no veia nada

"Por aquí..."

Oyó por donde es la voz

Vio a cierto pelirrojo

El hijo de sirzechs si mal no se equivocaba

Se señalo a si mismo, por si trataba se llamar a alguien del personal

Este asintio

"...¿podria venir aca por favor?"

Me quede viendolo un rato, pero asenti, si bien es tarde, no pasaria nada malo estar con el, digo ¿no?

* * *

"¿Nada en el 2do y 3er piso?"

"No señora, no lo hemos visto rondando por los pasillos..."

Preguntaba grayfia, ya que no se encontraba el moreno en su habitacion, ya que vio a asia que buscaba de un lado a otro a brian sin éxito alguno, ya que este no ha ido a la habitacion en donde ellos 2 se quedarian

Desde hace 3 horas que se fue, asi, el personal nocturno junto a ella estuvieron buscandolo sin éxito alguno

Ya despues de un gran rato, nadie lo encontraba por mas que buscaban, incluso fueron a llamar a seguirdad por temor a que si sufrio algo

Bueno, aunque muchos no lo crean, una de las razones por la que dante alighieri fue tremendamente buscado por demonios y otras facciones, en especial la del los antiguos Maou, es por la tremenda capacidad que se tiene esas reliquias, mas si se suma el poder de la true longinus, que se cree que esta en manos de la Khaos Brigade

Hablando de esa organización, debido a la implicacion y ataque de esa organización hacia el moreno, en cierta forma, se tomo como escusa para que la consagracion en si, tuviesen una especie de alianza con la ahora formada faccion Biblica

Aun seguian sin permitir libre acceso al pais, pero si se permite transferencia de informacion que pueda ser relacionado con esa organización, de hecho, se cree que la Khaos brigade pudo tener ciertas actividades en México, mas de lo que muchos creerian, por ello, fue mas alarmante el conseguir informacion de todo lo sucedido lo mas pronto posible

...Se pasaron toda la noche buscando por todas partes, por ello, fueron casi cerca de las 7 de la mañana y no encontraron al moreno

Esto ya alarmo a todos los presentes en la mansion, incluso sirzechs y azazel fueron de inmediato a la mansion por no encontrar al ser que, aparte es un potencial ser que se puede volver muy poderoso, es uno que, si algo le llegara a pasar...

La accion que harian la consagracion, no se la iban a acabar, si aun no olvidaban, y no creian que olvidaran lo que sucedió con la masacre de cientos de niños de la consagracion, mucho menos uno que fue sobreviviente de ello

Cerca de las 8, uno del personal llamo a todos los de la mansion a que fueran a una habitacion en particular

Fueron todos de inmediato

Se quedaron hechos piedra

Habian encontrado al moreno, este, dormia placidamente teniendo a un pelirrojo encima suyo, durmiendo en su adbomen

Si, este durmio en el cuarto del que es conocido como Milicas Gremory, Hijo de Sirzechs y, en caso de que sucediera algo con rias, proximo jefe de los Gremory

* * *

Se veia a un moreno, que junto a azazel, sirzechs, issei, kiba y gasper actualmente se estaban bañando en unas aguas termales propiedad de los Gremory

Eso si, con brian un poco vendado de la cabeza, esto por poder de la destruccion dada en tandas de cachetadas por parte de rias, por haberlos preocupado de muerte

...en si fue su culpa, debido a cierto tema

Al andar de un lado para otro, buscaba sin sesar una forma de encontrar su habitacion, despues, ahora el mencionado milicas, le hablo viendo que pasaba por ahí

Resulta que este si tiene personal que cuida el cuarto desde afuera, pero en el momento que brian paso, estaban dando cambio de guardia, por ello no encontraba tanto personal al pasar

Asi, lo invito al cuarto, en si mas para hablar, ya que penso que fueron los guardias de cambio en primer lugar

Ya estando adentro, este ya se presento formalmente

...en cierta forma, no impresiono tanto a brian, si sabia de su existencia mas no habian hablado cara a cara

Y, por mas sorprendente que fuese la situacion, se llevaron bastante bien en tan poco tiempo

Gran parte de esto debido a que milicas vio el rating game de su tia

Cabe resaltar, que este fue editado por su padre para su hijo, gran parte debido al vocabulario de la real lengua española surgida de la voz del moreno, asi que algunas partes dueron borradas, editadas de audio o editadas del tipo photoshop, mas por el practicamente calzon que tenia brian al final del encuentro por el grandaño que recibio a su ropa deportiva

Aun asi, si se entero de todo, en especial de la apuesta suicida que hizo al phenex al encontrarse

En si, aunque no lo pareciera, tiene admiracion al moreno

No solo por el rating game, sino por las reliquias, y algunas acciones que hizo en la escuela de su tia, como lo de kokabiel o lo del dragon Blanco

Claro que de eso solo se entero de que lo vencio, mas no como

En si, mas se ha enterado debido a varias cosas, en especial, mas por lo de los phenex

Como se sabe, de algun modo u otro el video de ese partido se filtro, asi que, todos sin excepcion ya saben de la existencia de las reliquias, y muy pocos, al menos los que asistieron a la reunion, saben que el posee la ira azteca

Pero fuera de eso, el joven sabia mas tanto del partido, como lo del incidente en la fiesta dehace meses

Pero fuera de eso, le tenia gran aprecio

El cual fue reciproco, ya que, de algun modo, se encariño rapidamente del joven

...tal vez por que de alguna manera, le recordaba a el cuando tenia su edad, bueno, un par de años antes del incidente

Y tanto fue la platica que perdieron la nocion del tiempo y asi fue como los demas los encontraron, durmiendo placidamente en la cama del joven Gremory

Si, brian recibio un gran sermon por muchos, no los culpaban, incluso tuvieron que cancelar los grupos de busqueda por ambos inframundos debido a que los 4 maou movilizaron sus tropas

Dijeron que fue una broma de mal gusto de parte de la nobleza, en vez de decir que solo estaba dormido con otro miembro

Ademas de que los que estuvieron en turno nocturno en la habitacion fuera de milicas fueron severamente castigados, ya que cuando les preguntaron, solo se limitaron a decir que nadie ha pasado por ahí, en vez de ir a checar dentro de la habitacion

Asi, despues de ese baño, tanto azazel como sirzechs se tuvieron que retirar desde antes, mas por asuntos importantes en unas semanas, gasper y kiba se fueron con las demas a visitar el territorio, y bueno, el se quedo con issei y con milicas a, 'clases particulares'

Eso mas bien son clases acerca de la historia de la familia gremory, el idioma demoniaco y mas acerca de la etiqueta de la alta nobleza

Si bien por un inicio issei se estuvo quejando como cliente que espera en atencion a clientes de una compañía por mas de 3 horas, brian le explico las ventajas de esto, mas la razon

Le recordo que, si bien buscan ser mas fuerte lo antes posible, necesitan estar informados de varios temas al avanzar de clase, por varias razones, en el caso de brian, tiene que ver documentos que van con las acciones que tiene de los phenex, y por no saber el idioma, alguno de la nobleza de rias le hecha la mano, por lo que saber el idioma, aparte que es un requisito, es necesario si quiere hacer algun tipo de tramite o comunicación con otras noblezas

La historia tambien es un requisito para subir de clase, por ello, no tuvieron problemas al solicitar algunos libros que podrian tener mejor detalles de esa historia

Lo ultimo, la etiqueta, bueno, es mas por los demonios puros

Si bien estan avanzados, muchos tienen la calidad de vida de hace 500 o 600 años, claro que con tecnologia, pero son mas tradicionalistas de cierto modo

...le costo un poco al moreno hacerle entender la situacion a issei, que apenas entendio, mas con eso lo motivo de la siguiente manera, si lo hacia lo mas pronto posible, aparte de aumentar su fuerza fisica, hay mas posibilidades de aumentar su rango a clase media mas pronto

Uno diria, eso no funcionara ni de chiste...

En las 2 semanas que estuvimos ahí, issei si no estaba entrenando fisicamente en el gimnasio, o pensaba en ciertas situaciones pervertidas con azazel, se mataba estudiando

...tal vez se me paso la mano, un poco

* * *

En cuanto al entrenamiento, fue mas soprendente de lo que he pensado, azazel esta preparando un programa el cual todos podemos fortalecernos en diferentes caracteristicas, pero por mientras, usamos las instalaciones que tienen para entrenar

De mi parte, pude recibir lo que al mi parecer es lo mas chingon que pudieron haber creado en el inframundo para entrenar

Pesas plegables en el cuerpo

Estas pesas, sirven para segun el usuario que los quieran usar, puedan especificar el peso de cada una, de max. 100 kg por pesa

El los probo con 5 kg cada una, cerca de 10 pesas por su cuerpo, repartido en piernas, brazos, abdomen y pecho

Y al menos para el, ha sido la mejor forma de entrenar todo el cuerpo

...los demas escaparon antes de que este les pusiera esas pesas

Eso funciono los primeros dias, ya que la semana despues, se pudo agarrar durante ese tiempo a issei, asia y xenovia, este fue el orden de captu..., digo, de 'convencimiento' para entrenar

Casi agarraba a rias pero se pudo escapar

Akeno por otra parte, tenia asuntos que hacer por lo que a partir de la siguiente mañana se uniria

Kiba de plano escapo usando su velocidad, ...a koneko la vio un poco decaida, mas aun asi se pudo escapar apenas, a gasper...ese si no le hizo nada, aun necesita tener mas confianza antes de ponerle entrenamiento raudo, en cambio lo mando junto a los que se escapaban a que se fuera con grupos enormes de gente, para aumentar su autoestima

Asi, en la segunda semana, se veia a rias que si la atrapo,a asia, a akeno, a issei y a xenovia agotados y sin poder moverse mas, los del personal los veian con cierta lastima, bueno, de los 4 la unica que si disfrutaba de todo ha sido akeno por mucho, las ventajas del S&M en todo su esplendor

Si, durante los entrenamientos, tanto el que se menciona de ahora en adelante como zeoticus asi como a venelana, vieron la real razon por la que se le conoce como 'el sargento bastardo' de ellos 5.

Si, el entrenamiento es un poco extremo, mas por tener cerca de 100 kilos cada uno, pero es por esa gran razon, si se quieren volver mas fuertes, va a doler y en grande

Bueno, solo asia tenia 50 kg, mas por que aun iniciaba con el entrenamiento, no es tan raudo como los demas, aun asi ha aumentado su fuerza

Las que estaban sufriendo con ganas ha sido tanto rias como xenovia, ya que estas son las que en cierta manera no tienen tan buena condicion fisica, mas rias que xenovia, ya que la caballero es mas de poder usar tecnica en vez de solo fuerza bruta como lo ha estado haciendo

Si, en cuestion de rias, ha sido mas del tipo, 'atrapar a la pelirroja antes de que se salte el entrenamiento'

...tardo tiempo, pero incluso tuvo permiso de sus padres para obligarla a entrenar

Ahí es donde la pelirroja, sintio por primera vez el terror, pero tampoco se podia quejar, tiene que tener mayor fuerza fisica si quiere aumentar su capacidad magica

Eso tambien va para akeno, la cual, tanto ella como issei y brian tenian el entrenamiento mas raudo

Esto debido a que es una 'reina', un dragon y un 'rey', por lo tanto, es mas extremo el entrenamiento, mas que el que recibian las otras 3

...no se quejaban, una la disfrutaba, el segundo si bien estaba molido se ha vuelto mas fuerte, y el tercero se sentia normal, bueno, lo mas normal que era posible, ya que lo que se buscaba es un mejor control del cuerpo y su energia magica, el cual mejoraba mas y mas

...y a la par, cada vez que koneko veia que brian manipulaba su energia de mejor manera, su mirara se tornaba de forma sombria

* * *

Ya en el ultimo dia, se nos informo que habria una reunion de demonios en ese dia, algo asi como una introduccion a demonios que participarian por primera vez en los rating games, debido a las evaluaciones dadas por el gobierno

Asi, rias, sona, y otros demonios de clase alta han sido convocados para darse a conocer, en mi caso mas formalmente debido a que ya nos conocen por los eventos recientes estos ultimos 3 meses

Por ello, nos estabamos preparando para partir en tren de inmediato, se podria ir en circulos magicos, pero por seguridad tendriamos que irnos en metro y a otros puntos de seguridad

O eso el lo que se estaba pensado, ya que en ese dia, yo fui transportado a otro lugar para saldar cuentas de una vez, en un tren diferente muy temprano

En este, se divisa una region completamente diferente, en la cual, al pasar por ahí, se pudede ver a lo lejos el Serafall Memorial, uno de los hospitales mas famosos del inframundo

Si, es señal de estar en territorio sitri

Para ver de una vez el asunto del matrimonio arreglado

* * *

 **[Fin de la Transmision]**

* * *

Casi las 5 de la mañana, pero de que hay historia, *bostezo la hay


	17. Capitulo 17: Primo y Reyes

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por marzo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, ya se acerca semana santa ;)]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?]**

 **[Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?: Capitulo 15: Primo y Reyes]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin quitarme el Furret Walk de mi cabeza, ya lleva semanas, ahuida]**_

 _ **;_;**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

* * *

"espero que tu estadia en esta casa no haya sido mala, asi como la actitud de mi hija..."

"no se preocupe lady bael, no he tenido ningun problema hasta el momento, mas bien yo he sido el que los ha causado, mas por lo que ha pasado con su nieto"

"si, no espere que usted se encontrara durmiendo con el en su cama"

"¿que le puedo decir?, ya se habia hecho muy de noche y el insistio, mas aparte de eso la cama es exageradamente enorme, aun si insisti en tomar un sillon que estaba cerca el quiso que compartiera la cama"

Asi era la platica de Venelana Bael a Brian, un tiempo antes de irse al territorio sitri

En si lo agarro de salida, ya que estaba practicamente listo el tren para partir, solo era irse a caballo e estar en la estacion, eso si, le informo a los demas antes para ver el asunto de una buena vez

Lo que platicaron ha sido mas de la relacion de rias y el

…

Ha sido según sus palabras, entre amor y odio

Ya que, incluso lo vio durante su estadia, esos 2 se pelean

Ha sido mas por el entrenamiento, o por el hecho de ciertas acciones ocurridas hace pocas semanas

...tambien ha tenido que ver por lo sucedido hace un par de dias antes

En esa noche, ella se exaspero tanto que se fue directamente del comedor

No la culpo, se podria decir que tocaron un tema delicado en cuestion al matrimonio a ella, mas por que se le salio la parte de, "¡yo solo tengo mi vista para mi siervo, por mas que este sea tan desesperante para mi!"

...solo pocos entendieron a que se refirio, por ello, esta toda enojada se fue en el acto, si bien los padres se disculparon por la actitud de su hija, les sorprendio mas que brian la siguiera poco despues

"¿oye, a donde vas?"

"voy a verla, ya que el que la hace desesperar tiene que ver ciertos asuntos ya que hablaron sobre un tema que debi haber hecho antes..."

Con esto le contesto a zeoticus, dejandolo a el y a venelana sorprendidos por la noticia, siguiendo a rias que ya tenia tiempo de ventaja

Ya despues de un rato de caminar, y de pedir direcciones para no perderse por 3era vez, dio con el cuarto de la pelirroja

Le sorprendio que en este hubiese muchas cosas de japon, no solo manga y anime, o figuras de colección, incluso son mas que los que hay en la casa de el

Veia a ella estando en su cama boca abajo, llorando un poco

...sabia que tenia que haber visto ese tema, lo de su corazon desde hace tiempo

La relacion de ellos 2 es algo rara, ya que desde lo de asia (ya no se lo recuerda pero no lo ha olvidado), siempre ellos 2 se han peleado muy fuertemente, incluso llegando a las groserias en el proceso, claro que aparte del entrenamiento y sus ejercicios no han tenido ningun tipo de agresion fisica, eso y que cuando ya empiezan a salirse de control toda la nobleza en general los agarran a ambos para que no cometan una locura

El cual hasta el momento no han llegado a esos extremos, aunque bajo bastante despues de lo de kokabiel

Fuera de eso, ya no han estado hablando de ese tema desde entonces, y de otras referente a carácter, gustos, enojos, desagrados

Se han dicho de cosas, pero siempre se han arreglado

...excepto de un tema importante, y es uno que no solucionaron en el momento

La confesion

En especial por que andaban desnudos y eran un cuarteto

Y como fue interrumpido, se habia quedado sin respuesta, y eso es lo peor que se le puede hacer a una mujer que esta interesada en ti, dejarla sin respuesta

Eso lo medio aprendio con akeno que sutilmente se lo explico durante el tren cuando conversaban

* * *

Y de nuevo un dia despues de lo de milicas, cuando ya habia anochecido en el territorio gremory

Al estar tanto el como asia en las respectivas habitaciones, y que esta vez SÍ se aseguraron que estaba ahí, sucedió lo siguiente

...ya que a asia tambien la dejo pendiente, por ello, ha estado en cierta medida muy desanimada desde lo de la ceremonia de clausura

Asi que, durante la platica, en si, volvio a confesar sus sentimientos a el, este los acepto, claro que tuvo que aclarar algunas cosas, como que akeno y posiblemente otras tambien estan interesadas

Si, proponia lo que issei, solo que lo hacia por que no lo iba a negar, si tiene esos sentimientos recíprocos, pero si no estaban de acuerdo en este tipo de relacion no iba a proseguir, lo ultimo que queria es hacerlas daño de esa forma

Aunque lo que si le sorprendio viniendo de ella fue que ya sabia de antemano, y que de verdad no le importaba 'compartir', ademas de que, desde hace tiempo ya tenia un fuerte lazo emocional con ella desde que la protegio de diodora

Asi que fue realmente rapido, lo cual llevo a que estos 2 se unieran como uno solo

Eso si...

No confundir como lo que paso con akeno, que esta al confesar los sentimientos por estar durante meses practicando y conviviendo llegaron directamente al sexo, aparte de que fue calor, sentimientos mixtos y mucha fuerza emocional, ...y de que akeno se lo busco por tanto teseo

Pero no, al unirse simplemente se dieron unos cuantos besos, muy profundos de hecho, y se recostaron, una encima del otro, asi durmiendo placidamente ellos 2

Eso fue lo que ellos 2 estuvieron haciendo durante esas noches despues de la actividad del dia, bueno, ya por lo que paso en la segunda mañana, xenovia se les unio a esa cama ya que como se quedaba con akeno, ella tuvo que quedar a dormir a otro lugar para ver asuntos con rias con respecto a la reunion de los demonios jovenes

Por ello, para no estar sola en una cama exageradamente grande, se dormia con el moreno y la rubia

...fue normal, ya que aunque xenovia hacia preguntas incomodas de vez en cuando por en parte su falta de sentido comun en ciertas ocaciones, es buena compañía, ...lo unico malo es su forma de dormir, ya que en una de esas al despertar se encontro que su boca estaba siendo tapada por el trasero de ella, o su pie, o su pierna según la noche, ella tiene mala costumbre de dormir

* * *

Volviendo con 'el rey' y 'la rey', una seguia ahí, recostada, llorando por lo que paso

...no la culpo, tal vez hayamos vencido a raiser, pero es muy posible que otros quieran tomarla

Y yo..., personalmente no se que hacer

Me sente cerca de ella, poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, acariciándola

Un par de minutos despues ella paro de llorar, sin despegar su rostro de la cama, eso si, agarro con fuerza el brazo y me jalo hacia a ella

Asi quede acostado en su cama, con su cabeza en mi pecho, agarrandome fuertemente

Y si, asi nos quedamos para dormir, no me permitio ni hablar, ya que al tratar de decir algo me cerraba la boca con su mano

Ya en la mañana siguiente, desperte, ella cambio de posicion, estando acurrucada por mi cuello, teniendo mi barbilla en su cabeza

Casi como con milicas, claro que ahí si me permiti quitarme los zapatos, en este caso, hasta el calzado teniamos, no nos cambiamos ni nada

No me lo permitio ella, solo tuvo una mirada de enojo al tratar de moverme, parando al ver que no ofrecia resistencia

...viendola cara a cara, es realmente hermosa

No mentire, de verdad a veces ella me cae en los huevos

Si, no la soporto, en especial cuando se pone en plan, 'jefa'

Pero cuando le conviene, no cuando realmente hace bien su trabajo como 'rey'

...aun asi, realmente le tengo gran aprecio a pesar de todo, de todas maneras, al final todos tenemos defectos

El decir que buscamos a alguien que sea como lo has imaginado es como buscar una aguja en un pajar

Eso lo que debe ella entender, y por mucho

Si, reconosco que es lista, y que puede ser muy cabrona, tanto de buena como de mala manera, aun asi, todo lo lleva muy light en ese sentido

Eso todo pensaba y creia mientras acariciaba su cabeza en el proceso, viendola fijamente

...aparte, sigo en la duda, ¿Realmente hago lo correcto con este...'plan harem'?, aparte, yo fuertemente pense que ella tenia sentimientos por issei, asi que realmente me agarro desprevenido su confesion

Yo no se, digo, si, formalmente akeno viene siendo mi novia, al igual que asia que ya formalizamos los sentimientos

Con rias...

*Suspiro

"...ah, mi roja habanera"

Decia muy bajamente al separarme de ella

Mientras me sentaba hacia la cama para sacudirme y salir de ahí, fui jalado por detrás, ella me agarro del cuello y me trajo hacia a ella

"esta roja habanera te quere preguntar algo..."

Si, un poco enojada, pero ya le tengo tiempo diciendole asi, por lo explosiva que puede ser cuando REALMENTE se enoja, de esas pocas veces que a los 2 si nos estaban restringiendo para no darnos

Por que quien conosca como nos arrancamos, si tuvieramos cañones posiblemente nos matamos, claro que metaforicamente, no literal

En este caso, ahora estoy entre sus pechos, de lado, haciendome que la mirara directamente

"¿Estas feliz por haberme conocido?"

…, no le respondi, por una sencilla razon

Ella hizo el agarre mas fuerte

"yo si, a pesar de las peleas, o de tu actitud explosiva"

Mira quien lo dice, el comal le dijo a la olla

"Yo de verdad estoy agradecida de tenerte en mi vida, por todo, en especial por que tu eres el unico que no me ve por lo que tengo, sino como soy, ademas de..."

Ya algunas lagrimas salian de nuevo de ella, "...realmente me senti muy mal cuando quedaste inconsiente por el ataque de vali, si bien el resulto realmente herido, al verte con esos ataques del resultado por la ira azteca, pense que realmente te perdia..."

Ya con mucha fuerza apretaba, y yo mas me hundia entre lo suave

Viendo que me iba a asfixiar, por fin me libere de la causa que no me permitia responder pero al menos respirar, quedando cara a cara

"...yo simplemente no soportaria perderte, tan poco tiempo, y tienes un lugar en mi corazon..."

Cerre los ojos por un momento, durante ese lapso, la bese

Lo puedo ver bien, realmente la he afectado a la larga, la he hecho sufrir

Si bien sabia que ella hacia ciertas insinuaciones yo pense que serian para encelar a issei, o para molestarme, ya que ella es la que mas me tesea despues de akeno, y eso que la ultima se pasa de lanza

"brian..."

"..., *otro suspiro, ¿y aun asi estas bien con esto?, se que estoy en una situacion delicada, en especial por mi condicion, aun asi, ¿tu...?"

Ella me callo por otro beso, pero este fue mas profundo, quedando pegados por unos minutos mas entre los 2, abrazados fuertemente

Ibamos a estar mas pero sono la alarma, independientemente de estar relaciones amorosas tenemos cosas que hacer, por ello, nos separamos con la saliva colgando de los 2

"...es lamentable que no podamos seguir mas tiempo"

"por esta vez, tienes razon", eso lo dije entre sarcasmo y lastima

Aparte que cumpli con el cometido de molestarla y sonrojarla, pues si, realmente queria seguir asi, pero el tiempo no nos da

Asi, medio nos arreglamos y me retire, ya que en otro cuarto estan mis cosas, asi ella se arreglaria estando en su habitacion

"...te amo"

Fue lo que escuche al salir de la habitacion

"Lo se...", si, algo corto, pero en esta situacion siempre quise decir esto

"yo tambien te amo", esto ultimo dije ya entrecerrando la puerta

Dejando a la pelirroja del color de su cabello

Asi me retire, para cambiarme de mis ropas actuales, por el entrenamiento de la mañana, y para cazar a rias y otros

* * *

Tal vez ahora los sentimientos estan confirmados, pero el entrenamiento es el entrenamiento

Ademas de un asunto en particular, que, o me va a temer, o me va a odiar, o ambos, si, ya que, rias gremory le va a pesar como nunca

Ya que indirectamente le cumplire un deseo anelado por ella, y por ello, incluso puede que me mate en el proceso, en especial por que azazel hace un par de dias me pidio consejo por que ibamos a entrenar despues de la fiesta

Asi que, esto se va a armar, ¿pero a la buena manera?

A mi si, issei posiblemente me maldiga, y rias no tendra opcion

Me gustaria que los demas, como akeno o xenovia se nos uniera por lo raudo, asia no por que aunque ha aumentado su fuerza fisica ella debe desbloquear algo que solo ella puede hacer, kiba apenas se salvo, y pues koneko y akeno me dijo que ellas no, por ciertas situaciones, comprendi de akeno, ¿pero koneko?

Ya preguntare despues, bueno, gasper le he encargado a algunos para que me hechen la mano con su autoestima, ya cada vez es menos timido, pero necesitamos que pueda agarrar mayor confianza para que pueda manejar su fuerza sin peligro a los demas

Con eso, tiempo despues, se regresa al momento que estan tanto venelana como brian hablando en la entrada de la mansion, por ciertos asuntos, ademas de un requisito que ella acepto

...siendo honesto, me sorprendio que aceptara, ya que siendo su madre pense que se negaria, pero no, esta mas que dispuesta a ceder

...creo que ya vi de donde viene la parte gandalla de ella, ya que incluso sonreia con cierto instinto asesino en el proceso, y por alguna razon, esas expresiones se me hacen conocidas, me dan escalofríos por solo pensar en eso

Puede ser terrorifica si se lo propone, ...me pregunto, asi se volveria rias a la larga...

*gulp

Dios que en paz descanses (Q.E.P.D.), que eso no ocurra

* * *

Bueno, finalizando con esto, incluso al salir, oi que algunos gritaron de felicidad

Fueron mas gritos femeninos, y el de issei, no se preocupen, ya al dia siguiente nos arreglamos

...asi fue como llegue al territorio sitri, con un paso saliendo del tren, un tiempo indescriptible viendo solo oscuridad, y al abrir mis ojos, solo viendo 3 siluetas

"¡Esto es ridiculo, debes soltarlo de una vez, si sona se entera!"

"Noo~, quiero estar seguro que no es un depravado sexual, ¡No dejare que me quiten a mi so-tan!"

"Entiendo tu punto, pero deja a sona, si los demas se enteran..."

Esa es la platica de tanto lord como lady sitri, y de serafall leviathan, que en esta ocacion se encuentra vestida como mujer de negocios

Callaron al verme quedando fijado la mirada hacia a ellos, "¿holi~?"

Fue lo que se me ocurrio, ya que no entendia por que estoy en una habitacion, amarrado, con extrañas pulseras en mis piernas y brazos, muy raras

...mientras, sona y algunos de sus miembros ya estaban listos, vieron a saji corriendo a toda velocidad hacia a ellas

Llego, respirando muy hondo

"¿Pero que ha pasado?"

"¿Por que viniste corriendo tan rapido?"

Esas eran algunas preguntas que le hacian al rubio, contestandoles entre cortado

"...creo, que leviathan-sama..., brian..."

Si bien solo dijeron poco, fue lo suficiente para entender que pasa, asi la mayoria salio corriendo mientras 2 y personal atendian a saji

"¿¡Tienes intenciones perversas con mi so-tan!?"

"¿¡Estas pensando en quitarle su virginidad!?"

"¿¡Hiciste trampa en el juego de ajedrez!?"

"No, como lo voy a hacer si ni siquiera hemos salido y sin su consentimiento, y no"

Ese tipo de preguntas respondia el moreno a la mauo mientras era sangoloteado de un lado a otro, con sus padres tratando de calmarla, y personal de los sitri apostando quien cederia por medio de apuestas, ya que algunos de estos son compadres y comadres del moreno

"¡Que es lo que esta pasando aqui!"

Dijo con asombro, y enojo sona al ver la situacion, no solo parte del personal apostando, la mayoria a serafall, una agitando fuertemente al moreno, sus padres y otra parte del personal tratando de calmarla, y un brian que con simplesa responde sin problema alguno

"Puedo seguir con esto todo el dia, aun no se que es lo que realmente buscas..."

"Yo no puedo creerte, ¡Eres una amenaza para mi hermana, muchos que la acechan son todos iguales, yo no...!"

"Ya basta Serafall"

Ahí si ya se prendio todo, cuando sona sitri le habla por su nombre a su hermana es que ya esta realmente enojada con ella, y los que saben de esto no es en balde, hasta el contador de las apuestas, y saji que puso lana al brian se quedaron callados ante esto, en especial por que es la primera vez para todos lo de la nobleza hacer callar a su hermana, cuando normalmente esta se ve apenada y avergonzada por el complejo de hermana que tiene serafall

"Pero so-tan..."

"¡Pero nada!, incluso no puedo creer que hayas usado las pulseras de lazaro en el para hacerlo ecir la verdad"

"...¿Pulseras del lazaro?"

"Son unas pulseras que obligan a decir la verdad a aquel que los tiene, si dice una mentira, sufrira de lazos espinosos que se enredaran en su cuerpo, y el dolor sera peor entre mas grande sea la mentira, aparte, causa inconsiencia y ´paralisis que aumenta el efecto entre mas fuerte sea esa mentira", me explico lord sitri mientras veiamos que una pedia perdon de rodillas mientras la otra la fulminaba con la mirada

"Eso explica el interrogatorio sin cesar de media hora", decia con cierta molestia, "serafall-san"

Dije mientras veia a la maou dirigiendome la mirada, con los ojos llorosos por haber hecho enojar a su querida hermana menor

"¿la confortaria si diria una gran mentira?, digo, para que vea que estas pulseras funcionan..."

Me vieron los presentes con una cara curiosa y confundida, ya que no esperaban esa respuesta, ni los que apostaban

"...para lo unico que vengo es para dejar en claro una cosa, no me voy a casar con sona"

"ya que los matrimonios forzados me cagan como no tiene idea, no soporto la idea de quedar emparejado con otra persona a la fuerza"

Si, algunos abrieron las bocas por que esta siendo brutalmente honesto con tanto los lord y lady, asi como una de las demonios mas fuertes del inframundo

"Por ello, solo queria dejar remarcado eso, y estando enfrente de sus padres", dirijiendo su mirada a ellos, "decirles eso y que por el momento solo saldria con ella, para conocernos mejor"

"¿Conocerse?", pregunto confundida su madre

"Si bien hemos estado los 3 años juntos, solo hasta que me volvi demonio es cuando hemos comunicado formalmente"

Si sorprendio para los que no sabian de eso, los demas solo agacharon la mirada

"...y no voy a mentir que realmente era una piedra, por que no respondia cosas que eran ajenas a cosas de la escuela, no decia ni cosas acerca de mi vida, y muchos del consejo estudiantil estan de testigos"

Algunos se dirigieron la mirada a ellos, viendo que asentian lo dicho por brian

"Y pues ya se pueden imaginar lo siguiente, ya que, la mayor razon por la que no tuve inconveniencia de realmente dejar mal a raiser no solo fue por ver como objetos sexuales a sus miembros, y aparte de menospreciarlos, sino por que sabia que disfrutaria de la agonia de rias por ese matrimonio forzado de ella"

Solo se quedaron callados, pero las hermanas sitri sabian bien de que estaba hablando, mas por que por poco por las engañaron con trampas e ilusiones

"¡Asi que si quieren una mentira, con gusto lo dire con fuerza!"

"...espera, no es eso necesa...", trataban de detenerlo antes de que cometiera una barbaridad

"¡NO FUI FORZADO A VER COMO DESMEMBRABAN A MUCHOS NIÑOS Y NIÑAS ENFRENTE DE MIS OJOS, MIENTRAS QUE DESTRUIAN SUS ORGANOS PARA QUE QUEDARAN INSERVIBLES!, ¡NO VI CUANDO CON MIS PROPIOS OJOS DEJARON POR COMPLETO SIN ORGANOS, SOLO CON EL CADAVER PUTREFACTO DE LO QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUE MI QUERIDA HERMANA SIENDO DESECHADO EN UNA CUBETA COMO LO MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO!, ¡NO SENTI ENOJO ALGUNO CUANDO VI LA CARA SADICA DE SUOU HIMEJIMA Y OTROS AL DESTROZAR CON SUS PUÑOS A MUCHOS NIÑOS QUE APENAS ESTABAN CON VID...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Si, fue tanto el enojo que saco verdades que nadie queria saber de nuevo, si sabia sona y los otros pero por respeto no dijeron nada de ese tema

Y ahora, todos sin excepcion fueron a liberarlo no solo de la silla, sino de los multiples lazos que se le clavaron por casi la totalidad de su cuerpo, paralizandolo y dejandolo sangrando severamente

...la mentira fue tan grande que ya era para matarlo lentamente, al menos vieron que de verdad funciona

Aunque si se sorprendieron que no decia nada por el dolor creciente por las ramas que crecian por todo su cuerpo, ensanchándose y alargando los filos de las espinas

* * *

Han pasado cerca de 2 horas del arranque de brian, y de sus curaciones, ya que por mas sorprendente que era, siguio consiente al tener esas espinas retorciendose en su cuerpo

Ya que tiene 5 niveles de sufrimiento esas pulceras, y uno ya empieza a gritar de dolor en el primer nivel, ademas de que nadie se atreve a llegar al nivel 5 en donde el dolor es tal que desean morir, esto solo lo ha alcanzado un angel caido en la historia e uso de esas pulseras de lazaro

Si, se disculpo poco tiempo despues la maou, mientras curaban de esos estados de paralisis y sangrado provocado por el castigo de mentir

Tambien sona en cierta manera, al igual que sus padres se disculparon por lo que acaba que suceder

Sin contar una cosa importante, es la primera vez que un demonio, o alguien, se atreviese a actuarasi enfrente de la maou leviathan sin morir o quedar congelado en el proceso

Y ya a la mala serafall acepto que por mucho que le no le guste la idea, el no tiene intenciones negativas a su hermana, lo cual realmente le parecio extraño a ella que no reaccionaran las pulseras, ya que normalmente, incluso si eres un hibrido, deberias de tener al menos un poco de deseo, o de algun pecado, pero en cambio el de verdad no tiene ese tipo de intencion alguna

Era casi como ser alguien parecido a un angel, solo que con una mezcla de diferentes tipos de adn en el, y que no caia

Ya que eso fue lo que mas les impactaron a muchos, ya que al entregarse al deseo carnal deberian de menguarse sus poderes sacros, incluso al estar inconsciente sacaron muestras, tanto para eso asi como niveles y condicion de sangre, por contaminacion sanguinea, ya que su sangre se puede coagular

Por suerte, no sucedió nada grave, pero aparte, el adn revelo que sigue siendo el mismo, la parte de angel no ha cambiado, asi como el adn desconocido

...Aun con eso, quedo con 25% demonio, 25% angel, 25% dragon ancestral, 20% desconocido y 5% Humano

Cada vez tiene menos adn humano, y mas de los otros, ¿Tal vez sea por la serpiente de Ophis?

Y se ha absorbido 2, haciendo que podria tener un cambio drastico, bueno, aparte del poder de dragon ancestral que ahora tiene

¿Pero como?, y, ¿por que esa serpiente prefirio a el que a karatea?

Claro que actualmente fue encarcelada e interrogada, ella no sabe de la extrana actitud de la serpiente con ella

Solo se sabe una cosa, el realmente esta cambiando, y mas de lo que uno se podria imaginar

Y hablando de cambios, una especie de flamas purpuras parecen que emergieron de la tierra, y estas se mueven lentamente por el aire a una direccion desconocida, no muy lejos de ahí, una batalla campal se lleva en los restos de una base de operaciones, donde caidos estan atacando a magos y sacerdotes exiliados por el campo

Por lo visto se ve que estos querian dar un golpe, pero ahora son mas que abatidos, entre los que estan en marcha de huida, una mujer en particular gritaba de histeria

Su propia longinus la habia abandonado..., y es esta la que se esta dirigiendo al territorio de los demonios

En el transcurso del tren, brian ha mejorado por completo todo su estado de salud, por suerte, aparte de su poder regenerativo derivado del uso constante de la redencion de judas le ha ayudado a mejorar su condicion fisica

* * *

Despues de un buen de paradas entre circulos magicos y revision de seguridad, al fin llegaron a su destino

Ahora, se encuentra cerca de la sala de la reunion, si, se suponia que llegaria una hora antes para entrar con su jefa, pero por lo sucedido en la masion sitri, no se iba a poder, ademas, se aviso a rias que hubo ese inconveniente, por suerte no pidio mas detalles

Pero al entrar, vio como se llevaban muy madreado a un demonio que parecia trasgo a un rincon para que sea curado, con otros de similar apariencia

Lo vio con una gota de sudor todo eso

Por lo lejos, se podia oir una voz conocida

"Realmente lamento el comportamiento repentido de mi hermano, creyo que al haber tenido trabajo extra este dia y que el heredero de astaroth fue asesinado tener una posicion en esta reunion"

"Educa a tu hermano de manera adecuada, ponle collar y cadena de ser necesario, ha sido una falta de respeto para todos nosotros, incluso tuve pensado de que salvador se metiese en el embrollo"

...por lo visto, ese tipo tuvo que ver con...

...espera un momento

* * *

~Un par de min antes

El grupo de rias hace poco vio como phiros le dio tremendo golpe a su hermano menor, que llego de colado a la reunion privada con tal de ser el primero en este año en subir de puesto, al jugar los rating games oficialmente

Entre ese grupo, vio que el grupo sitri llegaba en ese momento, mientras el sequito del hermano menor se llevaba a Zeferdoll de inmediato

Con esto, los 3 reyes, rias, sona y sairaorg que estuvo a punto de intervenir en el conflicto de esos 2, se intercambiaron saludos, iban a hablar pero fueron interrumpidos todos por dos acciones

La primera...

"Asia..."

"¡Envageline-san!"

Tanto la ex-monja, asi como su ex-guardiana se reencontraron, esto debido a que phiros la convirtio en su caballero, asi que esa fue una reunion calida para la par de ex-integrantes de la iglesia, abrazandose con fuerza

Pero las miradas fueron completamente cambiadas cuando sintieron energia salirse de control de un extremo, detrás del sequito de sona, un moreno que tenia la cara muy seria

..no sabian por que obtuvo esa reaccion, cuando del extremo de donde se encuentra el sequito de seekvaira salio un joven de piel morena, pero mas clara

Los 2 se quedaron viendo fijamente, incluso el que salio empezo a emanar la misma potencia de energia a rivalizar

...los 2 salieron hacia adelante, los demas, tanto el sequito como los respectivos reyes se quedaron realmente extrañados por la actual accion, se iban a pelear

...o eso pensaron todos los presentes, incluso el personal que limpiaba y preparaba de nuevo el salon por la pelea anterior

Ya que al encontrarse se abrazaron con fuerza

Y cayeron al piso, uno derramando lagrimas, el otro solo quedandose en silencio, pero con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en su rostro

"Brian..."

"Primo...Salvador..."

Un Castro que vivia por el norte, otro que vivia por el centro

Aun asi, tanto no solo como primos, sino como una especie de maestro-alumno, o hermanos no directos

Ambos seres con gran cariño entre ellos se han reencontrado, solo faltaba sharon, pero como aun la union de ambas especies es muy temprana no se podria aparecer en la reunion

Y si, de alguna manera, seekvaira sintio un severo escalofrio, ...sabia que el peon formal de rias se apellida Castro, mas no se imagino que vendria de ESOS Castro

Ahora si que los Maou se apiaden de ella...

Por que posiblemente augusto, o amado no lo haran

* * *

"Ya veo, asi que estuvieron en la misma ciudad por unos años"

Se platicaban en un circulo reunido las 5 noblezas, una por tener al miembro en la platica, otro por un tema aparte que se platico, el tercero para oir informacion, y que su caballera conviva con la obispo, la cuarta por su miembro mas fuerte, y por ultimo el quinto, que quiere estar de oyente

Teniendo casi fijamente en la vista a los 2 morenos, uno conocido por tener reliquias que son consideradas importantes por la historia de los demonios, otro que por su fuerza y sus logros es considerado entre los 10 demonios reencarnados mas fuertes del inframundo

Y estan ellos 2, platicando muy placidamente

Esto es por que antes de todo esto, ellos 2 junto a sharon fueron casi como maestro alumnos, ya que a los 6 años por cuestiones de trabajo vivieron por un tiempo en zacapu michoacan, e una de las casas de la familia del padre

Y mientras eran educados, tanto en las clases de la escuela, tambien lo eran en la iglesia, ya que aunque no se volvieran exorcistas, tendrian que tener la comunion, consumacion, y otros requerimientos al ser seguidores de dios

Eso si era lo unico obligatorio en la familia

Y durante esa catequesis y lecciones que se daban en la iglesia, el que estaba a cargo en ese entonces fue su primo salvador, que en ese entonces tenia 15 años

Asi, por 2 años los hermanos castro recibian consejos y eran muy bien cuidados por su primo, viendolo como una figura de hermano mayor

Quedando muy unidos, esto siguio asi, hasta la masacre de niños, ocurrido ese par de años despues

Mientras los hermanos fueron secuestrados, el fue del equipo de busqueda que salio a buscarlos, aunque no exactamente a japon

Ya que, resulta que el dia que los 5 clanes fueron a exterminar a muchos niños, hubo otro grupo, el cual parece que se llevo a otro grupo de jovenes a europa

Debido a que esos 2 grupos chocaron en la misma ciudad, se penso fuertemente que los hermanos fueron secuestrados por los de europa

Por ello, un grupo menor se fue hacia europa, mientras cientos mas de mayor edad fueron directamente a japon

Durante su estadia en japon, dieron con un grupo desconocido, y armaron un plan

Dando un fuerte golpe en las calles de francia

En si fue un gran éxito, pero a un gran coste...

El quedo herido de muerte mientras veia a los suyos escapar velozmente en avion, en lo que muchos de esa organización desconocida se acercaban velozmente hacia a el

...esperando su cruel final, vio a alguien ponerse enfrente suyo, una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos rosado, haciendo que los demas individuos se movieran muy lentamente

Asi fue el primer encuentro de salvador con seekvaira

Un tiempo despues, en españa, uno de los vigias que se mando desde México lo encontro, siguiendo varios miembros llegando al pais para 'extraerlo', pensando que la señorita agares lo tenia contra su voluntad

Tras un enfrentamiento, una conversacion, y la intervencion del actual asmodeus, se llego a un acuerdo, en el cual, fue la primera vez en 500 años que un demonio reencarnado y demonios puros pisaban tierras de la consagracion, permitidamente

Asi, con los familiares de el, se llego a un acuerdo que siempre y cuando salvador este con ella, esta y su nobleza tienen permiso para adentrarse en el pais

Ah, y durante todo ese tiempo que estuvo dentro del pais, es donde seekvaira a la mala aprendio por que los demonios les tiene miedo y no se atreven a atacar el pais

Por eso, trata de todas las maneras posibles de no hacer enojar a la familia de los morenos

Y ahora, que se sabe de la reunion, trata de quedarse el mayor tiempo posible quedarse en el inframundo, sobre todo por que facilmente les puede contactar una vez en la tierra

Claro que salvador la trata de convencer de ir a la tierra, ya quede todas maneras tiene gran responsabilidad por la familia agares que es una de las importantes en el inframundo

No obstante, se las ha arreglado para 'delegar', pero ahora con esta situacion posiblemente tambien la llamen para México proximamente por lo de haberlo encontrado antes y no haberlo informado

Sudaba frio, y eso que aun no esta frente al consejo

Por suerte, y por insistencia de sona de no hablar por ahora del tema, se salto lo ocurrido en el territorio sitri, lo unico si fue que, indirectamente ya que aun seguia serafall en la zona, no le vieron problema sus padres de salir con ella

Ademas que no quieren meterse con los padres de el, aparte, solo iban a salir, y viendo que no decia mentiras no deberia de pasar nada malo

Un poco tiempo despues ellos 2 seguian platicando de muchas cosas durante el tiempo perdido, entre ellos la situacion actual de lo ocurrido con vali

Claro que se sorprendio que fuese usuario de la ira azteca, por que no mostro nada en las pruebas de sangre que fuese usuario

Aunque quisimos hablar mas, se nos llamo a todos sin excepcion

* * *

Entrando todos a una gran sala, que en un principio iban a ser para 6 noblezas, pero con lo ocurrido con diodora, y que otro candidato que iba a reemplazarlo no tiene como tal nobleza

Se tuvo solo a 5

Solo hubo un detalle sin mencionar

Casi todos sin excepcion veian al moreno, al de rias

...como este fue junto a issei que acabo con diodora, se tenian miradas fijas en el, si bien hizo cierta justicia, muchos no ven de buena manera a el por asesinar a un demonio de clase alta

Fuera de eso, se habla del objetivo de esta reunion, de enfrentarnos en los rating games todas las noblezas presentes, antes de competir en las oficiales, una forma de calentamiento

Si, acerca de eso, lo que tengo planeado para rias, issei y yo en otro dia tendra que ver con ese asunto en particular, por lo...delicado de este...

Aun asi, es para ayudarla exponencialmente en el deseo de rias, volverse una de las demonio mas fuertes con su respectiva nobleza, es muy posible que me odie, pero ahora si que si no duele, no sirve

Durante la junta salio el tema que algunos tenian duda, ya que es oficial la existencia de la Khaos brigade, al igual que su influencia en varios puntos importantes del mundo

Por sirzechs se aseguro que de momento no seria necesario que alguno de nosotros entracemos, mas por el simple hecho de que no se puede permitir el asesinato de demonios de clase alta jovenes

Al tomar seo ultimo en cuenta recibi varias miradas fijas de los sentados, personalmente que piensen lo que quieran, incluso ese tipo es mas toxico de lo que uno se imagina

Claro que hubo ciertas complicaciones de por medio, en especial cuando pidieron los deseos de cada uno de ellos

Con sairaorg, ya que aunque me informaron que de esta generacion es uno de los mas fuertes, no posee el poder de la destruccion como rias o los demas de su familia, no obstante, es bastante fuerte

...personalmente quisiera saber que tanto, pero ahora no es el momento, ya sera una vez que tengamos un rating game contra el...

...ya me acorde, por mi situacion no se podra, bueno, vere otra manera de tener un encuentro con el..., por mientras, su deseo el cual veo de buen ojo seria su meta de volverse un maou por su cuenta

De Phiros, la persona que nos ayudo que asia fuese secuestrada, de el, hasta donde yo tengo entendido, es un investigador, como una especie de detective o algo parecido, con una meta curiosa, establecer un sistema de seguridad en el inframundo, como una policia

Claro que muchos se sacaron de onda, ¿Acaso con solo que estos tuviesen nobleza no serian lo suficiente para asegurar cierta seguridad?, entre otros

Según sus palabras, es mas para aumentar la vigilancia por demonios que puedan estar en otras organizaciones, como la khaos brigade, muchos se quejaron, pero cuando sacaron el tema del robo de las monjas, asi como una red oculta que coordino movimientos incluso para romper facilmente las defensas de seguridad, y comunicación, se quedaron completamente callados, el maou asmodeus se veia complacido

Con seekvaira era casi lo mismo en cuestion de tecnologia, ya que como su posicion esta debajo de sairaorg, ve el tema de su seguridad, en especial por ciertos incidentes que han ocurrido despues de la fiesta en el inframundo meses atrás

Eso me capto la atencion, ya que es bien sabido que el inframundo es de los pocos que tiene tecnologia en cierta forma avanzada, a pesar de una civilizacion que socialmente sigue con atrasos que podrian afectar gravemente si no son corregidos

Esto me fue demostrado cuando sona hizo su deseo

Poner una academia que se concentre en ayudar a demonios de clase baja y media, al igual que reencarnados a tener mejor capacitacion en los rating games

Y si, me empezaba a arrancar por simplemente burlarse por ello

Los unicos que parecian apoyar eso eran serafall y saji, tambien su sequito pero de manera silenciosa

Que solo son cosas muy soñadoras, que no podrian ser mas que importantes

...claro que lo unico que hizo fue aumentar mi ira, hasta el punto que se sentia mi intension asesina por el cuarto

...es una de las razones del entrenamiento que necesito, para saber controlar mi poder, ya que me he vuelto muy inestable

"hoo, el 'importante', heroe Sangriento, ¿esta molesto por insultar un sueño imposible?, pense que seria mas recto, tomando en cuenta que vencio al Dragon efimero"

Decia uno de los ancianos, si, me llamo heroe Sangriento, pero no por mi, ya que dante alighieri fue conocido por muchos nombres, es si podria considerarse como un insulto

"¿De verdad crees tan importante esos sueños?, gremory, igualmente necesitas mostrarle diciplina a tu peon"

"Son puras esperanzas que no sirven, verdaderamente espero que se comporte en el decut ofici..."

Pararon y se quedaron completamente extrañados, ya que en ese momento, brian rio

Pero fuertemente, como si le diera un ataque de risa

"JA...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA"

Se le quedaron viendo completamente extraño todos sin rechistar, el unico que entendia en cierta manera la risa fue salvador, que tambien se queria unir a la discusión, pero parece que brian se encargaria de lo que el iba a decir

"¡Que te parece tan gracioso!"

Recuperando un poco el aliento respondio, "Perdon pero..., no pense que los del consejo demoniaco, exceptuando a unos cuantos, fuesen tan pendejos, jajajajaja..."

"¡QUE!"

"No se si lo han notado, pero el oscurantismo y la era de la ilustracion ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo"

Ahora si no entendian lo que trataba de decir

"Sere claro, en primera, yo desde hace mucho tiempo deje de creer en los sueños y esperanzas, murieron conmigo hace mucho tiempo..."

"En segunda, todavia piensan que la fuerza se tiene del inframundo a partir de los demonios de clase alta y puros, ¿no?"

Algunos asintieron, otros empezaban a ver por donde iba esto, y otros mas, en especial rias y compañía no se atrevian a dentenerlo, en parte por apoyo a sona

"Estan completamente equivocados", decia mientras veia a algunos estando realmente molestos

"Dejenme recordarles que cerca del 85% de la poblacion actual esta compuesta de reencarnados, dejando cerca de del 8% con capacitacion de poder pelear adecuadamente, y el resto que aunque cumpla los requisitos, no estan ni cerca de poder mejorar"

"Mira, miserable intento de demo..."

"Digame, viejo que necesita su formol"

"¡QUE DIJIS...!"

"¡Silencio!"

Vieron que sirzechs callo al los dos

Dirijiendo su mirada al moreno

"Puedes proseguir"

"Pero lucifer-sama, el no puede"

"¡Tiene nuestro permiso, asi que dejen de interrumpir a brian-chan, o de verdad los voy a atromentar!"

...admito que hasta a mi me saco de onda

De eso, asmodeus fue quien tomo la palabra, "¿Entonces quieres decir que se deberia capacitar a los demonios de clase baja y media por causa bajo nivel de fuerza?"

Asenti, "Si, por que si bien es bueno que existan esos lugares para su aprendizaje, el que solo haya un lugar que se reciba un numero limitado es casi una perdida de tiempo, actualmente, y por la creciente poblacion, es mas que necesario la apertura de mas centros de estudios, no solo para los rating games, incluso para otros tipos de temas, que urgentemente son necesarios en esta era actual"

"Por favor, tenemos una tecnologia mayor a la de muchas facciones, incluso nuestras filas son poderosas, no hay motivo para..."

"...Y aun asi, hubo varios ataque a demonios de clase alta, secuestros a agentes de la iglesia, ataques en la misma capital por terroristas, puedo seguir si usted lo prefiere"

Eso aparte de callar al consejero, hizo pensar a muchos, ultimamente se ha descuidado con los años la seguridad en el inframundo, ya que muy pocos aceptaban que se necesita una reforma a muchas reglas que el gobierno de los demonios posee

"Ademas, les recuerdo que por medio de la historia de muchas civilizaciones, algunas vueron arrazadas o absorvidas por otras de mayor nivel social y tecnologico, dejando a las que en ese entonces en su tiempo como dices, tienen la mejor tecnologia, fuerza militar y economia se derrumbaron en dias, y dejaron al olvido esos legados que supuestamente durarian años"

En eso no le podian refutar, en especial por que ellos incluso vieron civilizaciones caer, muy pocas levantarse, y con organizaciones nuevas

Podria seguir la bronca por mas tiempo, pero viendo que entre serafall y yo podriamos literalmente entrar en guerra con los del consejo, una por su hermana, otro en parte igual y en parte por decir una verdad que nadie se atrevia a decirles en la cara, sirzechs dio un alto proponiendo lo siguiente

Si sona podria manejar mejor a sus miembros, es especial en los rating games, podria ser considerado mas profundamente ese sueño, junto con el de phiros y seekvaira

Con esto, se quedo claro ese asunto, y con una condicion, que rias y sona se enfrentasen

Ahí si sona fue la que sudaba la gota gorda, aparte de estar ruborizada, sabe que brian por el momento quiere salir con ella, mas no espero que la defendiera de esa manera

Y que ademas, entre el y su hermana se pusieran indirectamente de acuerdo en salir como su apoyo

Aunque se pasaron con que tiene que enfrentarse con su mejor amiga, seria interesante, si no fuera por el moreno, con fuerza que detuvo a uno de los 2 dragones celestiales

Terminada la sesion, fui con sona, ya que como este asunto acaba de salir, y en cierto modo como disculpa, fue a decirle algo importante a ella, acerca de los rating games que se van a llevar a cabo, en parte para motivarla y que entrenara duro

Realmente se sorprendio por la informacion y se fue satisfecha

Regresando, claro que aunque si hubo 'regañiza' por parte de rias, por dentro todos ellos estaban mas que contentos de como salio la reunion, en especial por que este dijo lo que muchos no se atrevian, aunque muchos no se sorprendieron del todo por que cosas similares hacia salvador

Seekvaira sintio un de ya vu por que ese tipo de platicas tuvo en México, pero antes que se pusiera feo el asunto

* * *

El dia siguiente era el dia, en el cual 2 personas tendrian el sufrimiento mas grave de su vida, bueno uno de ellos por que nunca ha vivido ene se estado

En 20 dias va a ser el enfrentamiento sitri-gremory, por tanto, vamos a ser entrenados, por nada mas y nada menos que el cuervo ermitaño, alias azazel

Si bien issei penso que seria injusto, en realidad azazel apoyaria a todos los que son incluidos en los rating games antes del debut, en parte para prepararnos a un posible enfrentamiento en un futuro

Y, si, se moria de risa por lo sucedido en la reunion, ya que el pensaba decir lo mismo cuando vio el video de la reunion

Al menos me conforta que el si entiende la situacion, incluso nos comentó que shemhazai puso un sistema parecido para capacitar a algunos caidos que tienen potencial, con esto, mi hermana fue mandada con kalawarner y la ramera como sujetos de prueba, sharon siendole de intructora, kala de segunda a mando, y raynare como la que va a sufrir la tortu..., digo, el entrenamiento

Claro que antes de que un par sufra tambien, se tuvo un gran baño en las aguas termales

Asi, muchos nos fuimos a esas aguas, relajandonos, disfrutando del agua caliente del manantial del mismo inframundo, la cual en el territorio gremory son considerados las mejores

Asi estabamos todos, mientras las chicas, se comparaban medidas, 'situaciones', experiencias, entre otras cosas

Nosotros estabamos relajandonos a nuestro modo, kiba en su modo …'seme' con issei, mientras este aventaba a gasper a las aguas a fuerza, y azazel y yo estando disfrutando del ambiente

Bueno, hasta que azazel salio con que issei fuera a probar los baños mixtos

Lamentablemente no ocurrio, por que aunque lo lanzo con la fuerza suficiente para que llegara a ellas. Estas vieron que salio un potente poder de hielo, que hizo caer al castaño como bloque de hielo cayendo en medio de las aguas, aparte ellas hicieron un gran Kyaaaaaa, por el frio provocado del cambio abrupto de temperatura

Y mientras eso sucedia, azazel le iba a reclamar al moreno, solo que este ya estaba de salida para dormirse, no quiere involucrarse con mujeres que acaba de encabronar por el momento, ya ha tenido suficiente el dia de hoy

* * *

Al dia siguiente, en el cual hubo un incidente por una monja que con sus movimientos hizo que mi verga quedara dura, y la caballero que por sus posiciones incomodas solo hacian empeorar la situacion teniendo sus partes nobles encima de mi cara, nos vestimos y fuimos al jardin amplio de la mansion, mientras eso, venelana estaba haciendo el encargo que le pedi hace tiempo

En parte para que rias no le sacara por que faltasen cosas

Y en el lugar, se delego los siguientes entrenamientos

Akeno se iria a probar el entrenamiento en la parte de los caidos, dado no solo por mi hermana, tambien por su padre

Si vi que ella puso una cara sombria, mas cuando le recordo que es parte caido y que deberia usar sus poderes, para una gran ventaja de poder, claro que con eso le puse una mano en su hombro, si bien me volteo a ver, asenti estando serio, ella y yo tuvimos esa platica antes

Pero es momento que ella decida si quiere usarlos o no, seguia viendose molesta, pero entendio lo que le quise decir, por lo que dio una sonrisa lijera y asintio un poco

Con kiba y xenovia, por razones que me explicaron, se salvaron de lo que queria hacer, pero me entere que alguien les iba a apoyar en cuestiones de la espada, tanto tecnica como poder de fuerza y de manejo de la espada

Asi que con eso me conforme, iban a conocer el infierno de todos modos, solo espero que salvador no sea tan brusco con el

Con el wampiro...el es mas de las relaciones sociales, en convivir mas con otros

Por suerte, milicas me dijo que en sus tiempos libres trataria de ayudar a gasper con su confianza

Eso esta bien, ya que aunque se conocian antes, no convivian, ya al pasar un rato con ellos en la estudiada, y que gasper se la pasaba en su caja, conectaron rapidamente

Espero que si pueda hacer un progreso, para que se pueda entrenar el y poder estabilizar su sacred gear

Con asia, ella al haber entrenado a mi manera, se puede ser mas brusco con ella, aparte de concentrarse en sus reservas magicas y su poder fisico, al menos para resistir mas tiempo al usar su poder, tratar de desarrollar una habilidad extra de su sacred gear, poder curar a distancia, y que si va a tocar a un enemigo el poder este se deshaga

Es muy dificil mas no imposible, por tanto, ella debe de desarrollarlo lo mejor que pueda

Con koneko, esta ha estado muy callada por estas semanas, incluso a veces me evade, pero me extraño por lo que a ella le dijeron

"...libera lo que personalmente has sellado..."

¿Qué querra decir?

Quise preguntar, pero fui detenido por kiba, moviendo su cara de lado a lado

Si bien quise acercarmele, ella se retiro a paso veloz

...iba a seguira, pero fui detenido por azazel, en parte por que iba a empezar la operación

Entrenar a un calenturiento y a una habanera, sin que escapen

¿Como?, pues, si un dragon humanoide no estuviera involucrado no se como se haria

Y en efecto, ese ser aparecio, de 15 metros, con alas, escamas, colmillos y todo, apareciendo enfrente de nosotros

Si issei entro en panico, y mas cuando se entero que es el que nos va a entrenar a el y a mi, el castaño trato de escapar, pero fue inutil, mas por que tannin agarro al castaño con su mano

Mientras este pedia ayuda a quien fuera, rias solo ladeaba de un lado a otro, con una sonrisa a los 3 que se iba a ir

...hasta que se le borro, cuando tannin la agarro con la otra mano libre

Si, se saco de onda, ya que no entendia que pasaba

Pero cuando vio que su nobleza se alejaba a paso veloz, y que tenia una mochila con libros de estrategia, y mi sonrisa de lado a lado, perdio el color de su piel, bueno, al ser muy blanca se perdio la de sus ojos y su cabello

Azazel explico con jubilo lo que pasaria, en esos 20 dias vamos a pasar un verdadero entrenamiento con un ser casi rivalizando con los maou, a la intemperie, y los libros iban a ser para estudiar cuando apenas salieramos concientes con la practica del rey dragon

Si, hasta issei perdio el color de todo su cuerpo, si ya es preocupante un dragon, sumandole al sargento Bastardo ya es suicidio

Asi, los 4 partieron a esa montaña, con el sequito en un lugar 'seguro' para evitar ser 'reclutados' al entrenamiento que esas almas en pena iban a sufrir, el cuervo que veia como a su manera se fregaba a su compañero y a su maestra, y a una albina junto a un trapo y al pelirrojo menor que por una ventana veian que estos se alejaban volando

En ese momento, rias e issei sabian una cosa, si no conocian el infierno, lo van a conocer

Y lo mas curioso de esto, es que no es la primera vez que pensaban los 2 lo mismo, ...ni la ultima

* * *

 **[Fin de la transmision]**

* * *

Ni modo, si quieres hacer y tener lo que se quiere, se tiene que trabajar para conseguirlo, sera mas claro mas adelante, bueno, cuidense ;3


	18. Capitulo 18: Prueba de fuego

_**[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por marzo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, al fin ;)]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?]**

 **[Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?: Capitulo 18: Prueba de fuego]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y sin quitarme el Furret Walk de mi cabeza, ya lleva un mes, ahuida]**_

 _ **;_;**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

Se podia ver a la pelirroja y al castaño rendidos en un crater de fuego, exhalando de cansancio a mas no poder

Uno diria, cosas como el sufrimiento de la primera guerra mundial, en donde caian proyectiles a mas no poder, estar atrincherados en tierra, entre piedras y lodo, o en este caso cenizas y piedras calientes, solo estando alerta hasta que el 'artillero' diga, 'esto es todo por el dia de hoy', abandonando esa montaña, dejando a la pelirroja y al castaño suspirar por haber sobrevivido otro dia de terror

Asi es la vida en la montaña '...', ya que no tiene un nombre en particular

Un rato despues, se vivia practicamente en lo salvaje, atrapando lo que hubiese en la montaña, y al final ya casi en la noche, entre 2 cosas que casi sucedian al mismo tiempo en todas la veces, por un lado, tratando de matar al moreno con orbes de poder destructivo y disparos de dragon, mas una afinidad que ha activado el castaño en estos dias que ha estado en la montaña, la afinidad de fuego

Y por otro lado, estudiando tacticas de combate y guerra de todo tipo, desde las modernas que pueden ser de hace 1 siglo o antes, hasta las antiguas que datan con el imperio romano, el egipcio, el babilonico, y no solo de la humanidad, tambien de peleas que se dieron en el mundo mitológico, incluso algunos que no aparecian en textos de historia humana en ese sentido

Esa es la vida (para ellos en el infierno), en esa montaña, contando que cargaban con las 11 pesas 55 kilos mas de su cuerpo, que por muchos que estos 2 se los quitaran sufririan de un entrenamiento nocturno, se les quedo claro cuando fue la primera noche, y aun asi desvelados entrenaron sin cesar

Ademas de una cierta cosa que los molestaba mas, el moreno hacia lo mismo que ellos, con el doble de peso, y si sudaba y jadeaba, progresaba mas que los 2

Asi es el progreso en comparacion de antes y despues:

En un porcentaje unido, el 45% lo lleva brian, el 25% rias y el 35% issei

Y eso que los primeros dias fueron completamente diferentes

Estando el moreno en un 80%, un 13% el castaño, y un 7 la pelirroja

Pero es mas del tipo aumento del poder, por ello se veia el grado de aumento de fuerza de los 3

Ya que es muy claro lo que se trata de tener por las 3 partes

De rias, si, es alguien que tiene magia y habilidades un poco por encima de la media, pero nada mas, ya que, sin contar con su habilidad de convencer a las personas, y de su encanto, lo demas es muy...comun en ese sentido

Si es buen estratega a veces, pero parece que funciona si esta en un apuro, eso no sirve en un combate real

Por ello es este entrenamiento, para forzarla a que mejore en si misma, tanto en mente, cuerpo y alma, mas urgentemente en cuerpo para resistir mas tiempo y poder realizar potentes hechizos sin desfallecer, ademas de poder estar centrada mientras entrena

Con el castaño en si es un poco igual que rias

No lo va a negar, el realmente es medio wey para captar y entender cosas, aun asi, es muy motivado tanto en sus objetivos como en sus acciones, sorprendentemente mas cuando son de actos nobles, que son cerca del 5% a comparacion de los demas pensamientos de este

Aun con ello, por el hecho de ser un demonio reencarnado/ dragon humanoide, tiene que mejorar en su magia dragonica y en su magia interna, asi como su cuerpo, e intentar hacer un milagro con su mente para que entienda aunque sea poco del entrenamiento con los libros acerca de como proceder en alguna situacion que se diese

Ademas de tratar de activar su Balance Breaker, pero esta vez sin ayuda del moreno para que le proporcione energia

Y en cuanto al moreno, es mas claro que el agua, ya que, en cuanto a mente, el trata de dar algunas ideas en enfrentamientos que requieran situaciones simuladas a los otros 2 en cuanto a desiciones

En alma, es meditacion, uso de un elemento en manipulacion y su poder contenido en partes, asi como esos almacenes de energia que ha aprendido a guardar en su cuerpo teniendo 4 seguros hasta el momento

Y en cuerpo, pues decidio lo mas arriesgado, y el causante del terror mental de los otros 2, enfrentar al ex–rey dragon mano a mano, sin usar las reliquias, y lo mas importante, contenerse, pero no en pelear, mientras estos 2 pelean, los otros 2 quedan en fuego cruzado

Contenerse en entrar en la ira azteca

Se podria ver como una transformacion del tipo saiyan, solo que a la inversa, y muy dañina para el usuario

Ya que, entre mas tiempo puedas soportar estar en un estado desesperado sin sucumbir a la ira o cualquier sentimiento similar, es posible estar mas cuerdo y poder aprovechar el poder sin desperdiciar el poder a lo pendejo

Eso fue lo que ocurrio en la reunion de las 3 facciones, se hizo el cielo rojo por la cantidad de energia malgastada que salia de mi cuerpo, en si fue bueno por que si no hubiese sido liberada si o si perderia el control e iria a por el que este mas cerca de mi

Por ello, no solo tengo las pesas, tambien tengo un dispositivo creado por azazel, en un inicio se creo para contener en un recipiente energia magica muy poderosa, como para crear una especie de pomba nuclear pero con magia, pero al ver que se gastaria mas de lo que se puede permitir para crearlo y no daria el poder destructivo deseado, se abandono

Pero, el progreso quedo en poder contener el poder del usuario sin que escape

Asi, teniendolo, por supuesto que modificado para que mi energia en exceso se escape, es mas tentador en entrar ya que expulso esa cantidad enrome de energia y con el dispositivo vuelve a mi

Teniendo como efecto un gran potente torrente de energia recorriendome, casi como al tomar muchas bebidas energeticas, con una gran y peligrosa adrenalina

Por lo que mientras evito volverme chicharron, evito lo mas pronto posible entrar en ese estado sin que se me escape la energia, o perder el control

No lo he perdido hasta el momento, pero si hay indicios de que empiezo a desestabilizarme mucho se para el entrenamiento y se da un descanzo de ½ hora, usualmente son cas veces al dia

Siento que he mejorado, pero aun no es suficiente, puedo contener al menos un 15% de lo que entra de nuevo a mi cuerpo, pero si quiero usarlo sin desperdiciar el poder, y sin alocarme, al menos necesito la mitad

Asi aunque me arriesgo de varios fallos de mis organos, en especial por someter mi cuerpo bruscamente, es la unica manera de forzar que mi cuerpo se cure y se fortaleza con cada pelea pasada

Ese fue el pensamiento del 5 dia, ya en el 10 es donde se empezo a acostumbrarse todos

Ya no se quejaban, tanto, del 100%, ahora solo es el 20%, y casi todas son de issei

Se que sufre, pero la mayor razon de que pare de quejarse tanto es por mi

Mas por que le hice pensar de la siguiente manera

Si, tengo familia y amigos que me respaldan, aunque posiblemente pierda unos cuantos por los entrenamientos

Pero hace años ni sabia de eso, ni de mis memorias exactamente

Vivi literalmente en medio de las calles, con frio, hambre, muy sucio

Me trataba de bañar como podia aunque solo hacia que mi olor putrido bajase considerablemente, mas por solo tener medio cambio de ropa, por que la que tengo ya eran remedos de tela y no ropa en si

Comiendo de todas partes, incluso de la basura, no importa que este hasta meses echado a perder o con un sabor horrible, con hambre, hasta las piedras saben bien

Uno no se imaginaria esa realidad, pero realmente existe

Con eso paro de maldecir y empezo a ver esto de mejor manera

La habanero fue un asunto diferente, ya que ella lo acepto mas rapido, ya que ella teniendo a akeno y como es su mejor amiga esta sabe muy bien una situacion de ese tipo, y mas por que si ha vivido en lo salvaje, claro que con civilizacion de duchas, maquillaje y todo

Pero ahora esta veia desde la perspectiva de sus sirvientes, con esto ya veia y entendia muchas de las cosas que estos pasaron un poco mas fisicamente

En si esto ha servido como madurez emocional a los 3 de diferentes maneras, pero con objetivos ciertamente claros, volverse un ser muy fuerte capaz de proteger, un ser que pueda llegar a ser la demonio mas fuerte, y un ser en usar su herencia para bien, a pesar de su significado tragico

Ya que hay una razon extra por la que es temida y odiada la ira azteca, y solo uno que este enterado de grandes razones lo puede maximizar, haciendolo tanto mas poderosa como peligrosa, los unicos que al momento saben de esto han sido 3, martin castro, su hijo augusto castro y en unas horas brian castro

"Eso es, uno, dos, 3 y una vuelta, muy bien, sigue asi"

Esto sucede entre brian y venelana, muchos que han malentendido ese tipo de palabras y otras abrieron rapidamente la puerta, para encontrarse a una madre con su hija, seguidos del castaño y del moreno con muchas sirvientas

Estan dando...clases de etiqueta social, como es algo tradicionalista en algunos aspectos, el gobierno, aunque sea un debut, dara una fiesta antes del primer juego

Por tanto, y por temor de que salga algo mas de ellos 2, en especial del moreno, mas por que incluso ella lo ve como un Gyaru, al menos en ese dia, trato de enseñarles los modos de accion y comportamiento de la clase alta

Por eso, los 3 se tuvieron que regresar en ese dia, los 2 por ese asunto, rias por que en si, brian no le conto que estaria ahí 10 dias y no los 20, por lo que hizo un puchero y se fue, aunque esta no sabia que, aparte de los asuntos que tiene que ver para la reunion, iba a seguir con lo mismo, pero con su hermana

Con issei tenia detalles que ella corregia al momento, ya que no esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de eventos

Pero le sorprendio que en cambio, brian lo hacia como si lo hubiese hecho desde toda una vida

Esto se debe a 2 cosas, la primera, en sus viajes dentro de japon con virgilio, han visitado varios lugares, y haciendo varias cosas, entre ellas, vivir en un tiempo en un asilo de ancianos, mas por que pensaron que virgilio era un familiar que vendria un mes a reconocerlo

Durante ese tiempo, se quedo a vivir ahí el tambien en lo que se arreglaba el asunto, ahí estos les enseñaron al moreno varias cosas, juegos de azar y estrategia, exceptuando algunos como el ajedrez, costumbres de su tiempo, modales, la toma del te y de la comida, algunas cosas que se hacian en sus tiempos, y de esos, como bailar de etiqueta

Y mas atrás cuando vivia en México, parecia como tradicion o algo parecido, pero lasabuelas enseñan a sus nietos desde tembrana edad a bailar, de todo, cumbia, canciones de fiesta comun, algunos de zapateada, pero sobre todo, de baile de salon

Por ello, y recordando esos momentos no tenia en ese sentido problemas al andar asi

...tambien esta el hecho de que venelana le indico que a rias no le dijese buchou en la sociedad, mas por no estar en la escuela

Es entendible, aunque por mi parte, simplemente la llamo por su nombre, siempre he estado acostumbrado asi

En japon es normal por su apellido, y ya mas cercanos por su nombre

Pero como fui educado, ha sido solo reconocer de que familia es de su apellido, y normalmente llamarlos por su nombre

Claro que me ha metido eso en problemas, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, algunas costumbres no cambian o lo hacen muy poco

Fuera de eso, todo bien, aunque con azazel, al traernos de vuelta este me hablo en privado

...quiso saber mis intenciones con akeno, al igual que los demas

Fui claramente honesto, si tengo sentimientos reciprocos con algunas, y que otras me interesan, mas no abusare de ello, asi como tratare de hacerlas felices y no hacer sufrir a alguna, asi como aclarar dudas sentimentales con otras, siempre que las demas lo vean de buen ojo

Estuvo satisfeccho con mi respuesta y se fue

Asi desaparecio a ver las demas noblezas, con una camara oculta que grabo la conversacion del moreno

…tambien me entere de lo siguiente, y realmente desee que no fuera verdad

Koneko

Ahora si que shironeko le hace presencia su apodo

Por que, según la historia de venelana a nosotros, ella es una youkai, de esos seres de la mitologia de japon

En su caso, una especie rara de nekoshou, que puede manipular las energias del ambiente, y de la tierra

Senjutsu, y variantes...

Su historia, ella tiene una hermana, la cual tuvieron una relacion..., al explicarmelo se me vino la mente a mi y a mi hermana siendo completamente inseparables

Un dia, fueron acogidos por un demonio de clase alta, y que se llevo una vida tranquila con ellas

En otro dia mucho tiempo despues, esta crecio mucho hasta el punto que se salio de control, atacando a su rey y asesinandolo, huyendo del lugar

Su hermana quedo detrás, trataron de ejecutarla, pero sirzechs abogo por ella y rias la acogio, y para proteger su identidad, asi como tratar de entrar a una nueva vida, la llamaron koneko, koneko toujo

Ya un rato despues me fui a verla, ya que es una de las razones por la que me conto esa historia, esta al tratar de no usar su herencia nekomata, se ha esforzado hasta el limite, para desfallecer en el entrenamiento dado

Asi, la veia en su cama, y...me impacto ver su imagen, no solo cansada, con oreejas y cola de gato atras

Si bien si, la hace ver realmente linda, tambien me da mucha tristeza

Ya que tengo una idea de lo que ha pasado, quise acercarme mas...

Con su mirada me pido no avanzar mas

Realmente se ve cansada, y molesta

No entendia del todo, al menos de momento, e incluso me pidio que me largara de forma violenta

...no se que pasa, pero no esta en condicion para hablar formalmente, asi que solo asenti y me fui de ahí, viendo a unas tristes akeno y rias que veian la situacion

En si me contaron que su sobre esfuerzo si ha sido por sentirse debil, en cuanto su enojo no sabian realmente

Les pedi que por el momento no se diera importancia, ya en mejor estado trataria de hablar con ella, debo darle espacio por ahora

 **~Pasando 7 dias**

Los grupos actuales estan mas que listos, en ese sentido, xenovia y kiba se dieron cuenta si no lo sabian antes por que salvador es conocido como uno de los mejores usuarios de espada sagrada que ha existido, ahora si lo tenian bien entendido

Teniendo algunas heridas por su enfrentamiento, en especial xenovia que aunque esta dada de alta, parece un par de vendas mas para ser una momia de guanajuato

Fuera de eso, les dio una nueva perspectiva en el modo de emplear su espada, tanto la sacro demoniaca, como la durandal, aunque aun presenta problemas con su manejo, de ahí sus vendas

Al menos la mayoria

De koneko, se ha recuperado, pero aun se presenta detalles por su, herencia, y seria mas profundo el ¿Por qué? De su enojo contra el moreno, de mas de una manera

Akeno...ha avanzado junto a Rias que tuvo el mismo regimiento, con el unico detalle que, el ser un desgraciado en los entrenamientos parece que viene de familia

Ya que sharon demostro por que la llaman 'el angel de la oscuridad'

Incluso se podria decir que en ese momento, rias preferia regresarse con brian

Ya que aumento la fuerza al doble, de esas pesas, a que escucho como entrena su hermano y quiso añadirlo al entrenamiento que tienen los presentes

Hizo que se perdieran el color de todo su cuerpo, si su ropa tambien podria perder el color, seria de blanco puro

De asia, aunque en el par de dias ya le pusieron el mismo regimen que las otras 2, su poder magico se ha vuelto bastante alto, aun esta el detalle de su tecnica en magia, en eso lo trata de apoyar azazel en sus pocos momentos libres

Gasper, se podria decir que la ha llevado tranquila, ya que si, milicas lo saco pero a donde hay muchedumbre

...hubo varias veces al dia que se paniquea fuertemente, aunque si la pulsera que tiene lo mantiene bajo control, necesita estar calmado y con confianza con mucha gente

Si, a su modo sufrio, pero podria decirse que ya le perdio un poco el miedo, al menos soporta por 10 min sin estar en su caja en una habitacion con mas de 20 personas

Eso es ya merito

Solo esperaban al moreno y al castaño, que en poco tiempo regresarian al palacio, para que deuna vez todos ellos...

Todos ellos, no solo rias y compañía, todo el territorio gremory, y sus alrededores sintieron un poder realmente abrumador

Seguido con una violenta sacudida de los edificios

Fueron a ver que sucedia, mientras algunos salian, vieron el cielo completamente rojo

Con una columna roja saliendo de una montaña

La montaña que es donde issei y brian entrenan

"...por favor..., no..."

Decia rias con una cara realmente preocupada, ya que esto significaba una cosa

Brian se salio de control...

~Unos minutos antes

En la montaña, 2 individuos seguian enfrentandose, desde hace tiempo tannin se habia ido de esa montaña

Unos momentos antes sucedió lo siguiente

Mientras issei entrenaba su poder de potencia, su guante aparecio de diferente apariencia

Lo que sucede es, según las palabras de Draig, esta la 'Booster Gear' le falta poco para obtener un Balance Breaker natural

Solo esta el asunto de un evento emotivo para poder liberarlo

Con esto, se le ocurrio lo que en ese momento seria suicidio

"Senpai..."

Le pregunta al moreno, que leia un articulo de un asunto de hace años

"¿Que paso, ya pongo el agua para mañana?"

"No es eso, te..., te quiero pedir un favor"

"¿Un favor?"

 **~Una explicacion despues**

"...entiendo, pero por que conmigo"

"Quiero que me hagas sufrir"

"...¿como?"

Trago fuerte, ya que sabia bien lo que va a pedir

"...tu has sido el unico que me ha forzado a avanzar, si bien no me ha agradado la mayor parte de las veces, necesito crecer, que realmente me hagas forzar el balance breaker con una emocion fuerte"

"...sabes que si peleo enserio contigo puede haber consecuencias"

"¡Por eso es mas importante!", decia con fuerza issei, mientras aun temblaba un poco, si se habra hecho fuerte, pero pelear en serio con brian ha sido muy raro esas ocasiones, quedando inconsciente como resultado

"Tratare de contenerme, ya que no se..."

"¡No!, ¡Quiero que seas duro comigo!", si sono fuertemente esas palabras, en otra situacion distinta se malinterpretarian

"¡Siempre he sido dejado atrás, en especial por la fuerza!, ...por mas que yo he querido ayudar, he sentido haber hecho muy poco por todos, por eso quiero hacerme mas fuerte, para buchou, para proteger a los demas, para todos"

"...realmente estas seguro que..."

"¡Si!"

…

…

…

…

Dejo el articulo y se levanto, "permiteme guardar estas cosas y empezaremos en breve"

"¡Muchas gracias!", decia issei entre emocionado y asustado, ya que sabia bien en que se mete, el resultado de todo esto es incierto

 **~Volviendo a lo de hace unos minutos**

*Insert Ost ~ Naruto Heavy Violence

[Llamarada]

[Fe perdida: Torrente Helado]

[Dragon Shoot]

[Fe Perdida: Cruz Sacra]

Se oian explociones por el choque de los poderes

En un momento se lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra

En otro, uno esta encima del otro, golpeandolo de distintas maneras

Ahí se veia el progreso de issei, por mucha molestia de el, puede hacerle frente con unos cuantos boost, y con el moreno solo usando una de sus reliquias

Asi, el combate mano a mano, como el de a distancia estan parejos

Por lo visto, su cuerpo de dragon se ha fortalecido bastante, para los 2

Y en parte, issei sufria los ataques derivados de la luz sacra mas diluidos por esa situacion

Asi como brian resistia cada vez mas los golpes propinados en su persona por los 'boost' del castaño

Por ello, solo al entrenar por un tiempo prolongado, es tanto esperar el tiempo de [Reset] de issei, asi como el 'enfriamiento' del uso unico de una de las reliquias

Ya que es cuestion de resistencia que de fuerza completa

Para Issei es posible que aguante cerca de 10 Boost, mas el elemento fuego que ahora ha adquirido

De hecho, lo tiene desde hace un tiempo, pero por la situacion no lo vio importante entrenar el elemento, enfocandose mas en lo fisico, y sumando el hecho de su cuerpo mitad dragon mas el inferno en vida de parte del moreno junto a rias es cuestion de fuerza de voluntad

En cuanto a brian, su cuerpo fisico no ha podido cambiar del todo, sigue siendo aun inestable, aun con eso, por alguna extraña razon, el dia antes de que rias pudiera irse con vid...

Que tuviese que atender sus asuntos en el inframundo, asi como devolver los libros ya que hubo unas 3 veces que por poco son destruidos

Y si uno de ellos le pasase algo, se le iba a armar con venelana, en especial por lo antiguos que son los libros que encontro

Si son bastantes, pero en si ha sido mas para analizar tacticas importantes, en paginas especificas de cada una de ellas

~Unos Dias Antes...

Pero volviendo al dia, o en este caso la noche, sintio un enorme calor en su persona, mucho calor...

Siempre se ha sentido un poco acalorado al usar 'los pecados del padre'

Pero se ha sentido mas despues de ese dia, como una sensacion de sentir que algo se adentrase dentro de el, como los 'transfer' de issei en el proceso por ejemplo

En esa lucha ya desde hace dias el calor ceso, aun asi, por alguna razon, la inestabilidad de su persona se redujo considerablemente, como si su propio poder se balanceara por su porpia cuenta

Eso lo vio tannin como una buena señal, aunque se le hizo raro debido a que a pesar de su mejor balance de poder, seguia teniendo problemas con el uso de reliquias al cambiar unas por otras

Casi con un brian siendo carbonizado, quedando medio 'paralizado' en el proceso

No por cansancio, o alguna magia por el ex-rey dragon, ya que este sabe que a pesar de su inexperiencia contra seres mas poderosos que el, en cuestion de luchas que duran horas y no golpes de suerte como el cadre o el dragon efimero, se dio cuenta que por esos embates de poca fuerza que el daba al inicio este podria seguir sin problemas

Pero al estar en ese estado al cambiar abruptamente una reliquia a otra, o incluso usar 2 a la vez, no es capaz de continuar por un largo tiempo, hasta que su cuerpo se suavice, todo por la sobrecarga que su cuerpo esta generando desde la activacion de la ira azteca

Ademas de que sus ataques magicos no podian ser controlables, volviendose realmente peligroso incluso para issei y rias, usando las reliquias elimina considerablemente los problemas

En cuanto a lo fisico, es lo contrario, si hay daño fisico al atacar pero es minimo, con lo cual rias lo cura sin problemas, eso si, desde esa noche se ha reducido el daño y la inestabilidad, pero aun hay gran tension de musculos al cambiar de reliquia

Con eso, desde ese dia solo usa una reliquia por tiempo...

~Volviendo a la pelea

Llevan cerca de 3 horas la lucha entre ellos 2, en esas, solo ha usado la cruz de espinas y la redencion de judas, claro que con descansos cada cierto tiempo, lo que causaba unos cuantos temblores, muy pocos que se sentian por ese lado del territorio gremory

Descansaban un momento, en lo que brian se enfriaba e issei se recuperaba del 'reset'

Pero es ahí donde empezo todo

Al activar los pecados del padre se vio una gran onda de calor proveniente de brian

"Pero que..."

Se volvio tan grande que incluso la cruz empezo a brillar extrañamente, hasta el punto que se envolvio por completo de un color rojo, bueno, con issei ve podia ver al moreno con colores verde y dorado aparte del rojo intenso

Aquí sucedió 2 situaciones

 **~Por Dentro**

Abruptamente brian abrio los ojos, esta donde normalmente suele estar en sus sueños

Ultimamente, ha tenido sueños acerca de 4 entradas, una dorada, muy elegante y a la vez muy extraña con diferentes escrituras, algunas demoniacas, eso lo sabia por las clases que ha tenido durante este par de meses, y lo que parece muchas piedras preciosas que le daban un unico toque

Otra de las entradas es como si fuese la entrada a un lugar muy rustico en ese sentido, con ramas y hojas, solo que las hojas estaban, como marchitas pero con cierta vida, tanto las ramas asi como el picaporte de un color verde oscuro, pero con tonos grises, y un gran simbolo de un arbol enorme

La tercera es una muy..., tradicionalista, hecha entre plata y marmol, casi del estilo de la iglesia, pero a diferencia de las otras emana una sensacion fria al solo estar cerca de ella, y congelaba rapidamente al tener la mano a pocos cm de distancia

Y al final la ultima

A diferencia de las otras 3, esta parecia completamente vacia...hasta cierto punto

Era extraño, ya que esta en sus sueños siempre ha podido pasar, pero no hay nada, no hay en si como una entrada para empezar, y al pasar es solo una enorme habitacion que no parece tener fin, (Como la habitacion de DBZ, solo que no hay nada del otro lado mas que un espacio infinito, solo de un lado de la entrada, no los 360 grados de esa misma habitacion de ese anime, y no es un lugar como que entrenas 1 dia mentalmente y seran dentro 1 año, para aclarar eso)

Lo unico que hacia que no fuese tan vacia ha sido una sola cosa

3 esferas blancas

No hacian nada en particular, solo flotan en esa habitacion sin fin, aunque desde hace unos dias en los sueños, (los cuales no son seguidos, si no de vez en cuando), una de las esferas parecia haber crecido de tamaño

Paso unos min ahí, ya que penso que se ha desmayado, viendo las esferas, pero, por alguna razon sentia que algo andaba mal

Al salir de esa habitacion sintio un muy poderoso calor, proveniente de la puerta dorada

Esa nunca la ha podido abrir, por mas que la giraba, ya que a veces que estaba ahí trataba de abrirlas

Pero en esta ocacion, realmente sintio que debia estar ahí

Asi que con eso, abrio la puerta, y en pocos minutos, cayo como unos 3 metros dandose de boca

La puerta lo atrajo, estando casi como arriba del cielo de donde este se encuentra

 _ ***Insert Ost ~ Doom ~ VEGA Processing**_

Se reincorporo rapidamente, viendo una escena que realmente no esperaba...

Era algo que realmente nunca esperaba...

Se ve como un verdadero infierno, lo que parecian craneos y esqueletos, ya sean completos o solo algunas piezas, atacandose entre si, y trantandose de robar oro, objetos de valor como metales y piedras preciosas entre si...

Gritandose de furia y dolor entre ellos, por la lucha interminable por las riquezas

Lo mas extraño de ello es que no le hacian nada, incluso esta parado sobre ellos

Dio un salto hacia atrás por la escena que veia, en donde cayo con mas esqueletos

Aparte de estos, la dimension completa parece hecha completamente de oro, hasta el punto que no se distinguian facilmente lo que hay en el horizonte, exceptuando el suelo mas debajo de el, habiendo el gran rio de oro fundido

Este aunque aun le parecia extraño todo esto, sabia que no podia caer en esa lava

Ya que estando en ese lugar, no tenia acceso a sus poderes, ya sean las reliquias o los propios elementos, incluida la ira azteca, exceptuando sus habilidades fisicas

Por ello, y como la entrada con la que el entro desapareciendo momentos despues que este cayo a ese lugar, empezo la travesia hacia, pues donde pudiera

No habia un camino como tal, pero la forma del lugar cambiaba conforme a su avance, en lo que consistia saltar en los bloques de oro que hacian como islotes pequeños, y los esqueletos que seguian atacandose

A la par que la habitacion se sacudia como si hubiese temblores por donde el estaba

Los cuales, conforme el avanzaba, se volvian mas...humanoides, y a la par era mayor violencia la que se tiene en ese lugar, ya que, tenian caracteristicas humanas, y no solo humanas

Algunas con lo que simulaban alas, otros con trajes parecidos a armaduras de caballeros extraños, otros mas que tenian partes de animales, como orejas y colas

Al final, llego a una enome parte de esa habitacion, y ve el en un pedazo de oro flotante mas ese paisaje

Angeles, demonios, hombres-bestia, como caballeros con ciertas caracteristicas extrañas, y muchas personas con diferentes atuendos, atacandose entre si, incluso arrancandose sus extremidades y uniendoselas, hasta se podia ver una especie de serpiente que no mostraba una forma en especifico, como una sombra, la cual solo paso momentáneamente para luego desaparecer

Ahí en medio del lugar se alzaba 4 columnas de los mismos seres de oro, esta vez estando a alta temperatura, sosteniendo mas seres que hacian un edificio muy pequeño, a diferencia de los demas que se peleaban encarnizadamente, estos se mantenian inmoviles

No fue dificil subir, con un poco de esfuerzo y de saltos hacia ahí, fue llegando hacia el lugar

Estos parecian demonios, y si, tienen las mismas riquezas, solo que estos del edificio son completamente color cenizas, con miradas perdidas, y los objetos grisaceos y muy quebrados

Al entrar, solo vio ese extraño salon, no comprendia, ¿Por qué esta pasando todo esto?

Se empezo a acercarse mas, a casi estar enfrente del centro de esa estructura

Ahí, se cerraron las columnas externas del edificio, con los mismos demonios de ceniza

Si se sentia mas extraño que nunca el ambiente, todas esas estatuas de ceniza, o parecian mas estatuas que otras cosas, pero al final de cuentas se quedaban viendo y estas seguian la mirada no importando a donde ibas

Mientras se veia como esos ojos le seguian sus movimientos, la columna de la extructura interior descendio de golpe, dejando ver la cruz dorada en todo su esplendor...

Pero esta vez se veia muy diferente, mas rojiza de algunos lados, y de las gemas verdes, una verde azulada en el centro, de un tamaño un poco mayor que las otras puramente verdes

Le hacia extraño, si, sique teniendo una conexión como la que tiene al usarlas, pero es diferente

Una sensacion extraña, no es la misma que la que siempre usa

Se acerco a ella, lentamente acercando su mano para tocarla, una vez, que la alcanzo...

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

 **~Al mismo tiempo, en el exterior**

Issei Hyodou jadeaba un poco, mientras esta en ese calor infernal, no importa cuantas veces le llamaba, brian no respondia, incluso aun lo seguia atacando con la cruz dorada, sus movimientos son realmente lentos, pero su defensa y ataque similaban a las de una 'torre'

Incluso siendo lento, no paraba de atacarlo, aunque de ahí lo extraño, si bien lo atacaba, no lo hace como lo hace siempre, es incluso mas lento que lo normal, los embates que si podia esquivar pero debia tener precaucion de todas formas, ya que se esta llevando de poco a poco la montaña

Sabia que sera una batalla larga, en especial por que no esta usando los ataques a distancia, no usa el oro maldito, es 100% fuerza fisica

Ese era su pensamiento cuando el poder de brian aumento de golpe, la cruz que de por si se veia distinta que como suele ser, empezaba a unirsele

Como mero liquido metalico, empezo a cubrir a brian lentamente, hasta que todo su cuerpo quedo dentro de la cruz

Eso realmente perocupo a el y a otros 2, que empezaban a llegar apenas, y con otros mas que se unirian en el transcurso de ese poder emanado

 **~Volviendo para dentro**

Se vio ahora otro pasaje extraño, todo lo que vio, incluso la habitación con los demonios hechos cenizas desapareció

Veia que ahora es un pasaje completamente oscuro, con la cruz que levitaba, trato de tomarla pero esta simplemente se alejo, no tanto pero si lo suficiente, al menos para que con la luz que emanaba le permitiese ver, un largo camino, hecho de ceniza

No parecia haber otra opcion mas que solo caminar, asi que por unos minutos hizo eso, caminar

Hasta que llego a lo que se veia una gran bola enfrente de el, que cada vez que se acercaba mas y mas se volvia todo de color rojo intenso, hasta el punto que lo tiene frente a frente

"No tengas miedo...", decia una voz que salia de esa esfera, "...acercate con confianza..."

Claro que cuando una voz desconocida te dice algo asi, lo primero que haces es todo lo contrario, dar media vuelta y tratar de salir de ahí

Pero en cambio, el hizo lo contrario, este en vez de irse, se quedo, era mayor su curiosidad que su miedo, y por mucho, en especial por que sintio una gran tranquilidad en sus palabras, no sintio amenaza alguna en el momento

Con esto, lo toco...

'¿?'

'!'

Lo siguiente que sucedió despues de tocarla..., ya no entiendia que pasaba, no del todo

Se podia ver una sala que este desconocia en el momento, no entendia que es lo que pasaba ahí, lo unico que si se dio cuenta es una cosa en lo que parecia una reunion

Es una reunion de demonios, ya que algunos llegaban y estos retraian sus alas de nuevo hacia sus espaldas

No conocia a ninguno, y no podia entenderles, en especial por que no hay sonido en lo que estaba viendo como si el mismo estuviese en la sala, pero nadie le estaba haciendo caso a el, incluso lo pasaban a su persona cuando estos se saludaban de mano y no sentia tacto fisico de sus movimientos

Asi quedo por unos minutos extrañados, todos esos demonios reunidos, y al final, 7 asientos extras, 4 arriba, y otros 3 debajo de estos

Como en la ceremonia de los demonios jovenes, estos organizados en jerarquia

Si bien lo que parecia la reunion iba bien, se podia notar sus expresiones como incomodas, incluso molestas o furiosas con otros demonios, lo que sea que esten hablando estan muy molestos

Al final, se vio que se abrieron 2 puertas, dividiendose los grupos entre si

Los que estaban en esos asientos hasta arriba se fueron por uno de los grupos

Excepto una

Esa se detuvo en seco, parecio mirarme a mi por unos segundos y se dio media vuelta, dirigiendose con el otro grupo de demonios

La escena volvio a cambiar por completo

Seguia sin haber audio, no obstante, se vio la escena sin problemas

Ahora, esa que se quedo con el otro grupo parecio realmente lastimada, y la escena es de lo mas caotica, docenas de cuerpos alrededor de ella, y enfrente de ella, 1 de los demonios que estaba frente a frente, que con un golpe la dejo noqueada

Con ese golpe de ese demonio, se cambio a otra escena, se vio a esa misma demonio, solo que ahora se veia realmente golpeada y con moretones, quedada con cadenas

Y lo que tambien se veia es una cruz, o mas bien una gran cruz partida en 2, por lo que se veia un arma muy filosa como para haber hecho esto

Lo que sea que pasaba, el grupo parecia alejarse, este los siguio, al igual que las otras situaciones no podian escucharlos y viceversa

Asi viajo con ellos por unos cuantos min mas, hasta llegar a lo que se veia como un lago

No, lago no, como una fundicion, oro fundido

Ahí, ya no creia lo que veia, a la demonio cruelmente tratada todo el grupo la agarrraron, la amarraron a las 2 partes de la cruz y la lanzaron

...no se necesitaba sonido para saber que ella gritaba con gran agonia, y mas por que según la escena este grupo ponia mas fuerza hasta el punto que ese lugar exploto con fuerza

De esa explosion salio 2 objetos

'Los pecados del padre', ya sabia eso, en especial por que su nombre aparecio arriba de este

El segundo decia 'Incinerate Anthem'

Ese nombre le sonaba, es una de las 'Longinus', de no equivocarse, una que lanza elemento quemar, sacro...

Lo contrario a 'Los pecados del padre' por mucho

Y mientras esos 2 objetos se hacian mas fisicos, la escena mostrada fue desvaneciéndose de poco a poco, hasta que quedando esos 2 en ese espacio negro, los cuales, salieron una figura un tanto familiar, las cuales se juntaron de las manos para unirse, y asi como estas se unieron, tambien se unieron las cruces

Dandoles la forma actual que estas poseen, volviendose una, asi como la figura que se volvio una, y, pues con todo lo visto ya no se tenia mas dudas de quien era

Y mas por el nombre que aparecio a ella y a varios demonios que estaban en esa junta

El demonio de la avaricia, el demonio de sangre pura y una de las primeras en caer al infierno, Mámmon

"...realmente me sorprende que, a pesar de lo que has visto, sigas tan tranquilo"

"De hecho, ya te habia visto en mis sueños, mas nunca pense que te veria completa, y..., mas esas escenas que acabo de ver"

"Es para que comprendieras la creacion y un poco de lo que ha pasado para que llegase a esta situacion", decia mámmon, con cierta amabilidad

"No pude oir nada, pero por lo que vi, no solo eres una de las demonios originales que cayo al infierno, tambien eres de las que no estuvo de acuerdo con los demas demonios, ¿No?"

Se rio ella un poco, pero con cierto lamento para luego asentir, "Si, incluso despues de la caida de varios de los demonios originales, en especial los que estaban a favor de luficer, este poseia una gran cantidad de fanaticos, los cuales aprovecharon que me debilitaron con los años para volverme un arma"

"Y lo demas, supongo que tienen que ver con tus hijos, ¿No?"

Ella capto rapidamente la atencion en ese tema, "¿Como...?"

"Hay un libro que decia sobre cuentos y leyendas del inframundo, entre ellas, la de una demonio anónimo que no solo ha tenido con el tiempo muchos niños con su esposo, sino que adoptaron muchos mas, hasta el punto que estor provenian de otras razas"

"Supongo que los esqueletos hechos cenizas que vi son..."

Se veia realmente entre molesta y perturbada, ya que en efecto, y lo que yo pienso, al no estar de acuerdo con los demas demonios, lucifer mando a asesinar todo lo importante para ella

"...entiendo, pero, ¿Por qué mostrarme todo esto?"

Cambio su mirada actual a una mas tranquila y seria

"Para probarte, y dejame decirte que lo has hecho"

"...¿Como?"

"Veras, mi cuerpo fue fundido y unido a la fuerza con lo que quedo de la cruz en la que fue crucificado cristo, y por mucho tiempo estuve separada de mi propio ser, cuando mi mitad convertida en sacred gear sintio tu presencia se separo del usuario anterior y por ello estamos aquí, ambas partes reunidas al fin"

"¿Te saliste de una usuario anterior?, ¿pero como?"

"La parte convertida en sacred gear se volvio una del tipo avatar, similar a la booster gear de tu amigo issei, solo que a diferencia del dragon rojo puedo cambiar de usuario a mi voluntad, pero solo con el que antes era conocido como 'incinerate anthem'"

"entonces, es la primera vez que te vuelves una de nuevo desde que te forzaron a convertirte en arma, ¿no?"

"En efecto, por mucho tiempo trate de volver a unir mi cuerpo, pero debido a los conflictos constantes, y que mis usuarios restringian mi habilidad de abandonarlos, he estado separada de mi otra mitad por mucho tiempo"

"¿Ni siquiera cuando...?"

No pudo terminar, se sintio una potente sacudida que lo derribo de golpe

"...por lo visto, aun no estas listo del todo..."

"¿Listo del todo?, ¿De que estas...?"

"Todo tendra sentido a su tiempo", con eso, me dio un empujon muy fuerte

 **~En el exterior, al mismo tiempo**

Estoy parpadeando unas cuantas veces, las primeras 2 de confucion, que es lo que pasaba, la 3ra que venia junto a la confusion, ver a issei en su balance breaker, dandome un poderoso puñetazo en la mandibula

Por todo ese acto, lanzo varios metros hacia arriba por que fue un gancho alto

El cual, asi quedo hasta estar un par de segundos y cayo en un crater profundo, este ultimo no derivado de su caida, sino de una batalla dura, no encarnecida, solo dura, de un moreno ido contra un issei que se esforzaba en hacer entrar en razon a su senpai

Lo mas curioso de todo esto es el hecho de que brian 'desperto' durante el tiempo que parpadeo, unos cuantos minutos, en los cuales, se habia dado cuenta el castaño, en el momento que las llamas y esa deforme armadura que tenia brian desaparecio de golpe, asi como toda la energia que este acumulo

Ya en ese momento, solo se encuentran ellos 2 en ese crater, uno quejandose, otro cayendo cansado de su logro, entrar en balance breaker por si mismo

Mientras los otros 2 trataban de entender que acaba de pasar, azazel por la conducta anterior del moreno y tannin por sorpresa de una energia conocida anteriormente

Ademas de prepararse para tratar de explicar que fue lo que acaba de pasar

 **~Al dia siguiente**

"¿Creen que brian se encuentre bien?"

"No lo se, realmente actuo realmente extraño al tratar de usar los pecados del padre"

"¿Como?, ¿No se supone que salio de control?"

"No, como se los dije, el realmente se veia ido, y sus movimientos eran lentos pero potentes, y aunque no actuaba como usualmente lo hace, incluso trataba de fallar cada ataque que me lanzaba"

Es la platica de issei con los demas

Por que si, brian se salio de control, pero a la vez, estaba mas que sereno en ese estado

Descartaron la ira azteca de inmediato, ya que de ser asi issei hubiese sido realmente abatido por el ataque

Ademas de otro indicio que se dio cuenta, en especial por los rastros magicos que se dejaron, elemento quemar, solo que no fue unicamente combinado con energia demoniaca, tambien se encontro combinada con energia sacra

"Solo espero que el pueda llegar a tiempo para..."

Se quedo muda rias por un momento

"¿Rias?, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

Pregunto sona al ver que su amiga se quedo congelada, al ver a su direccion vieron al integrante faltante de la nobleza de rias

Que parece terminar de hablar con cierto par de maous en el proceso, antes de irse ellos 2 a otra habitacion

Este al ver que terminaron y se retiraron, este se dio media vuelta, solo para recibir un cachetadon guajolotero

'…'

'...'

"Buenas tardes rias"

"¡Dejate de hacerte el tonto!", dijo la pelirroja furiosa, "¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te esforzaras de mas!"

"No fue por salir de control lo que sucedió en la montaña"

"Realmente nos dejaste preocupados a todos, cuando perdiste la..."

Quedo en seco por lo simple que respondio al enojo de ella

"Espera, ¿No perdiste la cabeza al pelear con issei?"

"No kiba..., es complicado"

"¡Pero si yo vi como te prendiste fuego, tus ojos idos, no respondias a lo que te decia!"

"Issei, es complicado", decia brian realmente serio

"...al menos nos diras que paso, o nuestros hermanos te lo prohibieron"

"...se los dire, pero no aquí ni ahora, es realmente sensible el asunto"

"¿Que tanto?"

"...si estoy actualmente en una especie de relacion tipo harem que quiero que sea bajo su propia decision entre ambas partes, me obligarian a hacerlo forzadamente con medio inframundo contra mi voluntad"

Si bien tenian varias preguntas, sabian que si brian tenia esa voz seria, pero realmente seria, es que no esta bromeando

Con esto, ambas lo agarraron del cuello y lo acercaron cara a cara, esperando que sea alguna broma o algo parecido

"Realmente lo juras/Espero que no estes bromeando"

"Rias, sona, soy tan serio como lo fui cuando me acabo de enfrentar verbalmente con sus hermanos por ese asunto, y creanme, sirzechs dio miedo con sus ojos morados"

Con eso, lo soltaron de inmediato

Ellas 2 sabian una cosa, si brian mencionaba esa caracteristica del maou lucifer estas sabian que es de esas pocas y extrañas veces que el realmente estaba molesto, hasta el punto que emanaba de su cuerpo poder de la destruccion que empezaba a salir un poco descontrolado

Solo los que estan menos de 2 años de ser reencarnados se encuentran confundidos, mientras lo que tenian mas tiempo sabian que si sirzechs se mostro de esa manera es que se trata de algo realmente malo

"...pero entonces no perdiste la cabeza", pregunto preocupada akeno, sabiendo como se puso al pelear contra vali

"No, lo unico que si les puedo decir es que descubri una funcion oculta de 'los pecados del padre', es todo lo que dire..."

Con eso, pararon el tema, lo conocen lo bastante para saber que cuando un tema es delicado, se volvia muy serio, como lo del asunto de asia, o la platica que este tuvo con sus padres, el cual hasta la fecha nadie de ellos sabe que paso cuando hablo con su familia por primera vez

 **~Tiempo despues**

Los presentes, ambas noblezas, al menos en su mayoria, seguian 'disfrutando' de la fiesta, algunos conversando, otros sentados, y en mi caso, de incognito

No tan secreto, asi como gasper que aun sigo sin entender por que sigue con un vestido en esta fiesta, yo estoy igualmente como el

...no en la parte de usar vestido femenino, sino en el regalo que le di hace tiempo, una mascara, solo que esta si cubria por completo la cara y unos guantes blancos

Por ciertas razones acordadas por azazel, tannin, sirzechs, serafall y grayfia, ademas de lo del rating game que no hay tema en eso, debo estar incognito por esta ocacion

Si se hizo noticia lo de mi 'locura', para no levantar sospechas, fuera de eso, solo me la paso caminando por un lado a otro, como un mesero

En si pude abrovechar y vengarme, asi como de paso escuchar conversaciones

Ya que, no es extraño que haya demonios que tengan accesorios en la cara, aparte de gasper, tambien hay otros como isabella y un par de gemelos que pintaron sus caras con pintura

Esto me sirve para que no me dijesen nada, con la voz no tengo tema por el cambio que pude alterar, teniendo acento ingles, y con las enseñanzas de venelana y grayfia de los modales por estos dias soy un competente mayordomo

Y como es esa parte de 'venganza'

Como decirlo, se puede intuir que el trato de seres de la clase alta, en especial engreidas y arrogantes con el personal de servicio y limpieza no es la adecuada

Se que por suerte, los sitri y los gremory no los tratan nada mal, en cambio otras familias pueden ser extrictas o abusivas

Por ello, solo digamos que...

 ** _*Insert Trolling Ost ~ Offenbach ~ Can Can_**

Se puede decir que las coincidencias, al menos las provocadas pueden existir

Y de una forma eficas, a la par que la banda de esa fiesta estaba tocando el tema que ellos tenian en sus adornos, asi como el director tenia el tema con su batuta

Y al son de la musica, se desataba el caos, ya que, por provocaciones, chismes, insinuaciones y en especial, la manipulacion de intenciones de brian para el mundo gracias a rias que es buena maestra en eso, se esta haciendo un actual club de la pelea

En la que, por un accidente que se derivó a un golpe, y de ahí, a un gran disturbio, muchos demonios, en especial jovenes y de otras noblezas se estaban peleando en grande

No todos, brian se aseguro que solo se peleacen ciertos individuos, no iba a meter a los que no se lo merecian, aunque estuvo tentado a meter a rias, pero se lo dejo pasar

En cierta forma, es una manera de desquitarse de paso a los que indirectamente no les dijo nada acerca de lo de el matrimonio arreglado de sona y que rias medio manipulo a asia para que esta se convirtiera en demonio

Las habra perdonado, pero no lo ha olvidado

Por lo que, sillas y mesas volaban, al igual que la comida, que la mayoria cayo en parte del consejo, y a otros que no esperaba que resultasen 'heridos' en el proceso, haciendo que la batalla campal se volviese mas grande

Y asi como empezo la pelea al mismo tiempo que se daba la musica de la orquesta, fue asi como termino, con unos furiosos demonios que detuvieron a golpes la 'prestigiosa' reunion que se ha llevado a cabo

 ** _*Fin Ost_**

Normalmente, brian se hubiese quedado a ver su 'obra maestra', pero no pudo ni se dio tiempo para verlo iniciar

Ya que, unos minutos antes, sintio que una presencia rondaba por el lugar, al ponerle atencion, vio que era un gato

Un gato negro, y momentos despues que este salio corriedo a travez de una ventana, se fue a un balcon que era el mas cercano al lugar, viendo como este se aleja velozmente

En el cual, le siguio brian, el cual tambien siguio issei y al final rias

Con los cuales, fueron rapidamente al bosque, y al mismo tiempo, se daba la locura de orquesta que brian ahora si que 'orquesto', nomas digo...

 **[Fin de la Transmision]**

Lo dire de esta forma, estoy encabronado, pero conmigo, no con ustedes

Mas por ciertas razones, pero la importante es la de que esto lo iba a subir antes de semana santa, y por ciertas cuestiones no he podido antes

Pero bueno aquí lo tienen

Ah, y por si no saben, estoy añadiendo arreglos, palabras de mas y correcciones en los capitulos anteriores, asi como omakes, o como les digo, o-making-chivas, como un contenido adicional aparte de lo que ya he escrito, como una forma de disculpa a los lectores

Con eso me despido, y JURO sacar lo mas seguido que me sea posible, si no me matan aquí antes

...hay una posibilidad de que cambie este texto agregandole un omake, pero ya vere con el tiempo

Y que, los actuales a este capitulo han sido hasta el 10 de no equivocarme los capitulos arreglados


	19. Capitulo 19: Enfrentamiento HA

**_[GreenSan 18 Transmitiendo por Mayo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, Uff, que calor]_**

;_;

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?]**

 **[Arco 5: Debajo de...¿La tierra?: Capitulo 19: Enfrentamiento de Hermanas/Amigas]**

 ** _[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos, y ando muriendo, muriendo muy lento ouoo, ohh, vida devuleveme mi fantasi...okey no..]_**

 ** _XD_**

 ** _[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]_**

Koneko toujou

Una albina que solo deberia de ser una chibi que tiene apariencia de gato, la cual es muy cortante y con pocas emociones en el proceso

Ademas, de ser realmente glotona por los dulces, y la leche

Pero ese no era el caso

Mas por una razon, nekomata

Y seria su asunto mas profundo en un futuro, pero ese es otro tema

Ella seguia a cierto gato negro que ella reconocio, seguida no tan lejos por el moreno, a la par seguido por un murcielago que dirige a un castaño y una pelirroja, y otro mas

Tal vez se esta relativamente lejos uno de los otros, pero sin problema se siguieron de las calles, hasta el bosque

Donde ella paro en seco, con los demas tambien deteniendose, o reuniendose de poco a poco con el que tenia delante

"Ha pasado tiempo, ¿No crees?"

Se decia una voz de una rama ahí arriba, la cual es el mismo gato que rondo por la fiesta, la cual como magia de harry potter, esta se transformo en una chica

...no se como describir lo que mis ojos veian

Me estoy dando cuenta de quien es, y como estaba vestida, esa chica, con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado, un kimono que no estaba bien puesto del todo volviendolo provocativo, pelo con orejas y 2 colas negras

"Tu..."

"Hola shirone, ha pasado un tiempo..."

Y eso me lo confirmo, ya que en ese dia que me comentaron lo que es koneko, me dijeron que su antiguo nombre es shirone

Realmente es su hermana

"Estoy impresionada que pudieras sentir mi presencia en la fiesta, aunque no espere que te siguieran visitass indeseables, nya"

...no me sorprende que me detectase, aun sigo teniendo problemas el tener mi energia baja al tratar de ocultarme

"Quien lo diria, encontrarnos a aquel que le dio una brutal paliza a vali en este lugar"

Ya no tiene sentido ocultarse, en especial por que se oyo la voz del mismo tipo que se lo llevo en primer lugar

"brian-senpai..."

"...hola koneko", y en lo que le respondia miraba al youkai mono, "y como le ha ido al dragon efimero"

"Sigue recuperandose, aunque ya esta en condiciones de pelear"

"...menos mal", se confundieron por preocuparme un poco de vali, bueno, por lo contado por mi hermana, se que se me fue la mano

"Para ser un monstruo, te sigues preocupando por otros..."

"se podria decir que solo soy alguien con poco temperamento cuando dañan a los que son mas importantes para uno, en especial si atacan a su propia hermana, bikou..."

Se puede sentir un cierto odio de ellos 2, no me sorprende, en especial por ciertas especificaciones extra que me han mencionado de efectos extra de la ira azteca

"Pueden dejar de contener su odio, se sobre la relacion de la ira azteca con el senjutsu"

Ellos 2 se shokearon por unos momentos, mientras koneko abrio los ojos por completo

"La relacion del senjutsu y tu..."

"Koneko", me agache por un momento hacia a ella, "es una larga explicacion, pero por ahora podriamos decir que mi poder es una forma horriblemente bestializada del senjutsu creado, por ello la mala sensacion que sentiste en la reunion"

"Pero no te preocupes, no pienso en siquiera usarlo por un largo tiempo"

"...a pesar de su peligro, ¿todavia lo piensas usar?"

"No tengo otra opcion que entrenarlo, ya que aun si decido no hacerlo, simplemente sufrire sus efectos secundarios por haberlo activarlo, solo me queda controlarlo para poder sobrevivir"

'¿Sobrevivir?', ese fue el pensamiento de los 3 presentes, ya que incluso los 2 usuarios que han entrenado el senjutsu a fondo, no sabian que habia mas consecuencias de ese poder que consideran una abominacion a la naturaleza

Y los otros 2 que se estan acercando se estaban dando una idea de que estaba hablando brian, ya que este se los comento a los 2 durante el entrenamiento

"Asi que..., vienen a atacar la fiesta o algo parecido"

"Solo estamos de descanso, pero no espere que la travesura de kuroka nos trajera hacia a ti"

"Que te puedo decir, despues de todo me preocupo de los nuestros, ademas que siempre senti que la gata que rondaba por la fiesta no era normal"

"Kuroka, nos debemos de ir, no solo es esto una perdida de tiempo, ya debes saber que no somos los unicos en este lugar, a pesar de la barrera levantada..."

"Si vamos a volver, dejame llevarme a shirone primero, nya"

Por lo cual se acerco a una gran velocidad para agarrarla, solo para ser detenida abruptamente por una pared humana, que uso su cuerpo para mandarla metros atrás, cayendo de pie a pesar de haber sido lanzada de cabeza

"...brian", se veia realmente temblorosa koneko, realmente penso que su hermana se la llevaria por esa velocidad

Tambien bikou aprovecho la situacion para tratar de golpearme con su baculo, para ser golpeado por issei, que hizo lo mismo que yo al repeler a la gata negra

"Y yo tambien no permitire que se lleven a koneko"

"El dragon gales, no espere que nos encontraramos a ambos en el mismo lugar, conociendo el historial de los bastardos aztecas, pense que deberias estar ya muerto"

Si sintio este un escalofrió, mas por el record de el emperador blanco y el rojo siendo asesinados por mi gente en el pasado

"Yo confio que brian no saldra de control, el superara su maldicion"

"...incluso si dices eso, se ve que sigues dañado por lo sucedido ayer cuando perdio el contro"

Agacho este su mirada, que luego la alzo mirando fijamente a los otros 2, "se que el tiene una gran carga, ¡Pero realmente confio que mi amigo lo supere!"

"...entonces, no queda mas opcion que matarlos a la fuerza", dijo ella con cierto odio, al ir a gran paso hacia a los 2, solo para volver a retroceder por una esfera de destruccion

Al ver momentáneamente hacia atrás, vi a rias, la cual esta se encontraba descalza y con el vestido roto de la parte de abajo que ella rasgo, por lo visto entendio las limitaciones que tendria ella de no haber hecho esto al entrar en batalla

Al igual que bikou con su nube alzo vuelo, mas al recibir una bola de fuego por cortesia de tannin, que este tambien fue sellado en la barrera impuesta por ellos 2

Sin poca mediacion y unas cuantas palabras de los 2 en el aire que apenas fueron escuchadas, se empezaron a pelear desde el cielo

Mientras en la tierra, se podia ver claramente que son 3 contra uno, ya que koneko no sabia que hacer realmente

Y mas por la revelacion surgida

La ira azteca es una version bastarda del senjutsu

Si de todas maneras se puede perder el control con el senjutsu por la malicia que se puede obtener de la naturaleza misma..., ahora se tiene sentido, esa horrible sensacion que tuvo en la reunion de las facciones

Casi lo mismo que cuando sucedió el incidente con su hermana, solo que esta vez, podia sentir una terrible ira en ese momento del enfrentamiento con vali

Y al ser sensible con ese tipo de energias, es la razon de por que se ha sentido muy molesta con brian, lo cual ha aumentado por los dias, ya que, por muy a su enojo y a su pesar, el solo sentir su presencia la molestaba muchisimo, agregando que ella esta en su propia frustracion de no querer usar sus rasgos nekomata solo añadio mas furia contenida

Si seguia asi, era muy posible que al final del todo, ella se convertiria en lo que mas teme, en lo que mas odia tambien

...y aun asi, esto cambio con lo siguiente

Viendo que a pesar de ser mayoria, estos seguian atacando a la nekomata negra, la cual resulta tener un control del espacio grande, no solo por poder atrapar a algunos en un campo cerrado en el que se sentia gran calor por el embate de tannin con sus bolas de fuego contra el desenciente del rey mono, sino por el reciente veneno que esta emano para debilitar bastante a los presentes

Solo para quedar en cierto shock, se sabia que no se surte tanto tiempo con issei, por ser parte dragon, mas no espero que brian tambien tuviese adn de dragon, lo que nulifica por igual ese veneno

Y como el es el mas susteptible en encontrar la presencia real de los demas, puede detectar facilmente donde se encuentra ella, incluso si utiliza ilusiones para despistar, todo gracias a los esfuerzos de su entrenamiento reciente

Ya que solo fue para tratar de estabilizarse, y aprovechando que tannin es un guerrero veterano, ha pedido entrenamiento de sobrevivencia un tanto extremo, para un demonio reencarnado si

Lo unico que issei y rias no podian seguir el paso, mas por lo cansados de su entrenamiento diario

"Hermana, por favor..."

Empezo a decir ella, sabia que ellos 2 estan mano a mano, pero en el fondo empezaba a pensar que ella no esta dando aun todo contra ellos 2

Mas por que issei apenas esta usando el balance breaker y brian parecia mas descuidado en sus movimientos, mas de los que este normalmente utiliza en sus enfrentamientos

"...solo dejalos ire contigo"

Eso dejo temporalmente en seco a los 4 presentes

"koneko, ¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"A este paso sera inutil, incluso con el poder de issei-senpai y brian-senpai, no podran seguir haciendole frente a kuroka-nee por mucho tiempo, ella tiene el poder cerca de los demonios supremos, no quiero que los demas sigan sufriendo por mi..."

"¡Aun asi no permitire entregarte a ella!, ¡la culpable de todo tu dolor en primer lugar!"

Decia rias abrazando fuertemente a koneko, en lo que brian recibio un impacto de kuroka que iba dirigido a ellas, mandandolo algunos metros hacia atrás

En cierta medida la albina tiene razon, mas por que brian solo peleaba con fuerza fisica, se veia realmente cansado, y no esta usando sus elementos o las reliquias, su 'locura' de ayer lo dejo realmente exhausto

'...yo realmente no quiero tener que usar ese poder, no puedo...'

Eso lo que pensaba ella, mientras veia a su hermana sonriendo, acercandose a ella y a su ama, e inconscientemente para llevarsela

Hasta que sintio un ataque de la siguiente manera

[Flora perecida: Lazo salvaje]

Apareciendo varios lazos verdes-enegresidos que salieron de la tierra, golpeando violentamente a kuroka, y cubriendo a tanto a ella como a rias a modo de proteccion

Estas al ver las ramas, vieron al moreno

Con una cara que mostraba gran dolor, con las cadenas correspondientes a 'la redencion de judas' apretandolo con fuerza en sus brazos dejandolos marcados, junto con sus venas un poco salidas, esto lo ha visto ella antes, cuando esta al limite de capacidad de cada reliquia, esto solo significa que no le queda fuerzas, visto por los entrenamientos que ha realizado este con los demas en la mansion, oculta, pero aun asi viendolo a el y a los 'voluntarios'

(...capturados por este en su mayoria)

Pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de su claro dolor, seguia adelante, siguiendo usando el elemento madera con estacas de madera, que salen de las ramas que cubren a ellas 2

"¿Que paso gatita?, ¿realmente pensaste que las dejaria solas?"

Se veia realmente molesta, no penso que seria retrocedida de esa manera

"¿Como es posible?, incluso tu cuerpo parece no poder seguir mas, ¡¿Por qué aun sigues moviendote sin recurrir a tu abominacion?!"

Jadeos

"Que te puedo decir, no importa si estas en las ultimas, al menos para mi no es escusa para poder seguir adelante, ¡Y proteger a los que mas me importan!"

[Fe perdida: Disparos sacros]

Se lanzo varias cruces de luz gelida, que aparte de hacerla retroceder mas, creo mas barreras de hielo sacro que le dio terreno de defensa

En ese momento, con la cruz dividida de la 'corona de espinas' junto con las cadenas, uniendo las 2 reliquias temporalmente

Haciendo que su dolor aumente, si de por si usar una reliquia que le de dolor ya lo hace tener cansado lo puede detener, el usar 2 reliquias al mismo tiempo solo aumenta el dolor

Y aun asi, kuroka podia ver una mirada

Una llena de gran dolor, pero a la vez, una muy fija y seria, determinada a evitar que esta avance mas, mientras que por unos segundos despues siendo lanzada a volar por un [Dragon Shoot] de parte de issei

"Incluso, si esto duele de la chingada, ¡prefiero mas que sufra mientras aun pueda proteger a los mios que se los lleve alguien!, en especial, que solo le ha traido dolor y sufrimiento"

"Tiene razon", decia rias que aun sujetaba a koneko, sintiendose debil por el veneno de kuroka, "No permitiremos que te lleves a uno de los nuestros, Koneko Toujou no es solo mi sirvienta, ¡Es mi familia!, y no te llevaras a mi familia"

Issei seguia en parte cansado y sin aire por un ataque fuerte de kuroka, no obstante, a pesar de no poder hablar en el momento, en su mente, tambien no permitiria que su kouhai fuese llevado por alguien que solo la ha hecho sufrir

Esto realmente se veia para largo, hasta que por un ataque de tannin perforo la barrera de kuroka, esta debilitada por los embates recientes, mas de issei que de brian, ya que esto ha sido mas que uno atacaba mientras el otro daba soporte, al igual que rias apoyando con sus esferas de destruccion

Y con la barrera destruida, se apreciaba la imagen de un rubio, este con una espada sagrada, se notaba por el elemento sacro que emanaba de ella

"Alejense de el, esa espada es la Sacro-Espada Real Collbrande, una de las mas poderosas"

Decia tannin que se puso delante de nosotros, que no solo estaba esa, tambien esta una de los fragmentos de excalibur, la regente, que puede ser una de las mas peligrosas de las 7

Si, tambien puso una mirada dura de su parte al ver a brian, por lo visto realmente no les da gracia como lo deje

"Kuroka, bikou, hay que irnos, los demonios se han dado cuenta de nuestra presencia"

"...sabiendo que esta el parente de el, te encuentras muy tranquilo"

Este solo asintio a lo dicho por la nekomata negra

"Se puede decir que me he enterado de un gran mal entendido de hace tiempo", dijo para despues verme directamente, "Heroe sangriento, Saluda de mi parte a la usuaria de durandal y al usuario de la espada Sacro-demoniaca, asi como al actual Cid, y que espero tener un embate de caballero a caballero pronto"

...supongo que el ya lo sabe, ¿Pero como...?

Los que no sabian de que hablaba, el que me ha comentado mi primo, arturo pendragon, es uno de los que peleo al estar en europa, buscando a los secuestrados, y, que muchos no saben, salvador posee a tizona, una de las espadas de Rodrigo diaz de vivar 'el cid campeador'

Despues de decir eso y acomodandose las gafas, este solo hizo un tajo en el cielo y abrio un portal, el cual, se fueron los 3, mientras bikou cargaba a kuroka que sufria de un ligero enveneneamiento por una de las cruces sacras que le llego a impactar en uno de los costados, cabe decir que esto hizo que se revelara gran parte de su atuendo de por si provocador

Lo cual, mientras arturo hablaba, issei 'moria' lentamente por sangrado nasal, ya me di cuenta cuando su balance breaker se desvanecio

Dejando a los demas de la siguiente manera

Koneko y rias levemente envenenadas, brian completamente inmovilizado del dolor auto-provocado, issei 'muriendo' lentamente, un poco cansado pero en mejor estado que los otros 3, y al rey dragon que lo unico que hizo fue llevarse a los 4 al ala medica mas cercana, mientras que con un circulo magico estaba explicando poco de lo sucedido hace unos momentos

 **~Tiempo despues**

Se encuentran los 4 maous, los 4 cadres, miguel, gabriel, y otras 2 figuras desconocidas, ademas de augusto

Se estaba hablando de lo que acababa de pasar, entre ellas, el ataque desastroso de los miembros de la khaos brigade a los nordicos, desastroso por que al no haber ido vali estos fueron derrotados por las tropas nordicas

Tambien otro tema es la de la fiesta, se tenia un objetivo en mente en ella, aparte de 'unir' los lazos de los demas para esta nueva alianza obtenida, es tambien para un evento en especifico, que involucraba a cierto moreno

...la promocion de clase

Lo iban a promover de clase baja a media, por ciertos asuntos que tienen que ver por poder politico, ahora mas que nunca por la informacion proporcionada, una que cambiaria por completo mucho de lo que se sabe actualmente

...mas objetos relacionados con el asesinato de jesucristo

Incinerate anthem es uno de esos, que se creyeron un gran rumor, si bien fue catalogada como longuinus en el sistema de sacred gears, era mas considerada como un poderoso elemento sacro, creado por otro tiempo, mas no un gran detalle

Que esta albergara el alma de uno de los primeros demonios originales que fueron desechados del paraiso

Si, los maou originales solo se toman 4, Lucifer, belzeebub, Asmodeus y Leviathan, pero estos por su gran ego nunca se tomo en cuenta los otros 3 restantes, Mammon, Belfegor y Amon

Se tenia ciertos rumores que, ahora gracias a brian, son en parte ciertos, muchos de los demonios originales, a pesar de su inconformidad de dios y el cielo, si habia una gran parte que estuvo mas que inconfome con los mismos demonios en ese entonces

Un gran ejemplo fue la que es considerada una de las primeras Super-demonio que antes fue una de las serafines mas poderosas, Mammon, que desde el inicio, incluso en la guerra de las 3 fuerzas biblicas nunca estuvo de acuerdo en primer lugar por las decisiones tomadas por sus hermanos, en especial lucifer

Y la cual, murio horriblemente por su propio hermano, directa, y indirectamente por sus seguidores, y que aunque murieron sus 500 hijos, los cuales no solo fueron los concebidos, sino tambien muchos que ella y su esposo adoptaron, ella pudo llevarse a 3 de sus hermanos antes de ser esclavisada, y posteriormente con el alma dividida en 2 por 2 diferentes objetos

Ironicamente, su relacion nunca fue confirmada en ese momento, ya que solo se recupero Incinerate anthem, el cual se dejo en ese lugar ya que momentos despues de la creacion de esos 2 objetos que en un principio se volverian uno, para poder darle la vuelta a la guerra de las fuerzas biblicas, fueron atacados por angeles, los cuales se llevaron el 'longinus'

Mientras los pecados del padre se fue hasta lo mas profundo del circulo de la avaricia, para tiempo despues ser encontrado por bellicione alighieri, y posteriormente a su hijo dante obtenido despues de vencer a su padre

Tambien otra prueba de que por que no se dio la conexión antes fue que uno dio fuego sacro mientras el otro dio fuego demoniaco, que por el circulo se volvio elemento quemar-demoniaco

Esto es debido a que lo que quedo en incinerate anthem fue parte de su escencia de angel, ya que a pesar de haber sido desterrada del cielo y convertida a demonio, de alguna forma, pudo conservar sus poderes sacros, eso fue lo que le ayudo para vencer a 3 de sus hermanos, y a su esposo, que este le traiciono por manipulacion del mismo lucifer

No era para nada anormal el silencio perturbador de la sala, los Maou enterandose que dentro del moreno reside una de las demonios originales, los angeles tanto por ese hecho asi como ella pudo conservar su poder sacro, y mas indignacion de la 'verdadera cara de los lucifer'

Gran parte de esto se enteraron primero por serafall y sirzechs, que al ver a brian y preguntar que fue lo que paso, en el momento que el iba a hablar, fue 'voluntariamente' poseido por Mammon, que les explico todo en ese dia, y es una de las razones que ahora mas que nunca debian de apresurar por parte de ellos el asunto de la promocion

Del otro tema acerca de los ranting games ya habia sido aclarada, incluso con esto no cambiaria nada la decisión tenida, solo que ahora se avisaria a rias y a sona por lo recientemente descubierto, a ellas y a sus respectivas reinas, nada mas, ya que esto no podia salir de esa sala

Y mas debido a una cosa, los 2 pilares, brian y issei

Estos 2 por sus respectivos actos, se han estado generando una gran fama, e infamia dependiendo de las personas, volviendose casi dependientes de las hermanas de 2 de los maou con sus respectivas noblezas

Uno al ser muy aventado y casi en la mayoria de los casos sin miedo, otro mas centrado y serio, pero aun asi no teme ir al peligro contal de proteger a los suyos, asi como el otro, un complemento del otro

A pesar que la naturaleza dicta que hay una posibilidad alta que uno trate de matar al otro en algun punto del tiempo, siendo uno complemento del otro

Ademas 2 factores importantes, uno de ellos, que su hermana y su primo pertenescan a 2 de las facciones, el otro, su propia familia, la cual esta mas que al pendiente de la situacion de ellos 2

...en especial por cierta situacion dada en el territorio sitri, y lo cual en su momento, serafall aprendera a las malas a no meterse con uno de los miembros de la familia con falsas acusaciones

Si, tendra motivos validos, pero no era suficiente como para hacer que brian sufriera los efectos de las ramas de lazaro

Pero eso es otro tema aparte

 **~Volviendo a lo anterior**

En poco tiempo seria el momento, el enfrentamiento de las 2 hermanas de sus respectivos maou, el cual seria interesante de todas formas

Mas por que, debido a los entrenamientos con saji, y la relacion cercana de estos meses, se tiene ambos 'rey' una idea de las habilidades de la nobleza rival, en si sona lo tiene mas por el ranting game contra riser, y aunque ella lo vio en vivo, los videos, tanto la version censurada asi como la real, se puede ver los movimientos usados y caracteristicas de cada uno

Claro que esta la diferencia del entrenamiento de ambas noblezas, asi como los respectivos nuevos integrantes, si es por numeros o por fuerza se tienen ciertas ventajas, con sus respectivas desventajas, y aun con todo esto, solo el enfrentamiento entre las noblezas sera lo que decida el ganador

Con esto, ambas noblezas se estaban preparando al maximo por el choque entre ellos 2, el cual ahora definirian el gran poder que ellos conllevan, es cuestion de todo lo que han pasado ambos grupos en este enfrentamiento

Y con una gran diferencia que marcaria el partido, el cual se encuentra en una silla, viendo el enfrentamiento

 **~En la noche, en la mansion gremory**

Se tiene a ambas rey y reinas, y al señor castro junto con brian, se hablo del detalle del dia anterior

La verdadera naturaleza de la..., ya formalmente no se puede llamar 'pecados del padre' o 'Incinerate anthem'

...'Incinerate Sins'

Bueno, es mas que obvio que debe ser considerada una sacred gear del tipo longinus mucho mas poderosa, asi que por ello debe tener un nuevo nombre, ademas, tuvo el permiso de Mammon, asi que por ese detalle no habria problema

Y si, les dio a las 4 y un llegue, tener a uno de los maou originales en su interior, y si, por que le daba un ataque a su bisabuelo a la par

Claro que entendieron la discrecion, y otro efecto aparte

Brian no podra usar la 'Incineracion de los pecados' por un tiempo, ya que el nuevo poder se esta acostumbrando a su cuerpo, y a la par considerablemente esta estabilizando bastante las energias conflictivas de su cuerpo

Posiblemente tome cerca de un mes para que quede del todo estable y pueda usarlo, por mientras solo puede usar el elemento quemar sin el apoyo de la reliquia, y recomendablemente no usar mas de una reliquia por el extenso daño a sus extremidades

Tuvo que tomar fuertes antibioticos, asi como dejar abierto partes de su piel, por desinfecciones cada 6 horas, y chequeo de los musculos, realmente se hizo bastante daño, mas considerando el daño provocado de la avanzada fusion de las 2 mitades de Mammon en su interior

Ella se disculpo por ello, ya que no fue la intensión que los objetos actuaran de esa manera, y que por suerte, inconscientemente brian sabia de la situacion externamente, por ello, los movimientos lentos al tratar de atacar a issei, ya que queria resistirse a atacarlo en primer lugar

Y como se quedo con los lideres de su respectiva faccion, no se diria ni una palabra de lo ocurrido, y solo se tomaria como que se salio fuera de control, cuando aun eso no fue cierto, esto para protegerlo tanto de los enemigos de afuera como los de por dentro

Es una de las razones por las que augusto esta ahí, eso y una visita a la mansion sitri, o al mismo territorio de los maou de ser necesario, para tener mas detalles, del 'interrogatorio' obtenido de serafall

Tanto rias como sona se encargarian de explicarles a los demas de lo sucedido, claro que trantando de evitar ciertos detalles, entre ellos, lo de la nueva longinus, no es que no confiaran en ellos, pero algunos asuntos, entre menos sepan, mejor

Y lo que si podian decir ese dia es el unico detalle que si o si se haria

Brian castro NO participara en el Ranting Game

El ¿Por qué? es muy simple, pieza de rey mutada

Esto se veria con claridad en el sistema oficial, y por supuesto, NO podria ser ignorada, si fuese una del rey comun pasaria sin problemas como reina mutada, el suyo es claro que no

En el registro oficial, brian es considerado una reina mutada, por si alguien duda de su aura que este emana, mas por el detalle que su propia pieza muto de un peon defectuoso a ese estado

Mas para protegerlo hasta cierto punto, y eso tambien es la solucion para que nadie por el momento podia indagar mas de la pieza, el ser Reina

Solo se permiten ciertas piezas en los juegos, y por ello, es la solucion mas ingeniosa

Ya que, por ley, rias debe decidir a cual de las 2 Reina debe de sacar para el juego

Y con ello, brian se libra de esa caracteristica de participar, y de ser posible, tener a una parte del inframundo sobre el, en especial por su pieza

Ahora mucho mas por lo acontecido, eso es de lo que si o si tienen que avisar al resto de sus respectivas noblezas

Todo dicho ahí quedando muy en claro la situacion, todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones/Territorios

"...por lo visto la has tenido dificil"

"Que te digo...emm"

"Te recuerdo que me puedes decir augusto o papa justo, no hay tanta formalidad entre la familia, y lo sabes"

"Si, pero tu sabes que yo..."

"lo comprendo, aun no estas listo del todo de aceptarnos, ¿no es asi?"

Este asintio con la cabeza

"...como te dijimos hace cerca de un mes, tanto a ti como a sharon, asi como a salvador, siempre seras bien recibido en la familia", con esto augusto se acerco y le acaricio un poco la frente al moreno acostado en la cama todo vendado, "Ya que la familia nunca es olvidado y esta siempre es apoyada entre todos nosotros, no lo olvides"

Augusto castro siempre fue conocido junto a su padre como uno de los mas peligrosos que el mundo sobrenatural haya enfrentado, y aun asi, es realmente blando y cariñoso con los suyos, en especial por los miembros de la familia mas jovenes

Por ello, realmente sintio gran alegria que algunos de ellos se encontrasen con vida, dolor por todo lo que estos han pasado, entendimiento de que algunos no se habran con ellos por todo lo sucedido, en especial sharon, y algo mas que es por lo que es conocido, y es lo que si la agarra, serafall tendra un pequeño recordatorio, nunca hagas enfurecer a un castro, en especial sin motivo fuerte, y mucho peor, dañar a los suyos cual sea la razon si esta no es fundamentada

No se deben equivocar, el ya no es el mismo que peleo en la guerra mundial, o en la guerra fria, pero a pesar de eso, aun es conocido como uno de los humanos mas peligrosos a pesar de su larga edad

Con esto se retiro, sin antes despedirse de su bisnieto y retirarse para viajar a lilith a ver esos 'asuntos', mientras caminaba, muchos demonios solo lo miraban, solo un muy poco puñado sabia lo que este es capaz, de todas maneras

El es el hombre que es el hijo de martin castro

El mismo hombre que casi mataba a sirzechs cuando este seguia vivo

 **~Un tiempo despues, media hora despues de que augusto abandono el territorio Gremory**

Tanto personal de los Gremory y sitri pasaban a la habitacion de brian, tanto para ver su bienestar asi como sus medicinas, seguia bastante debil por lo ocurrido hace horas y dias

Cuando el ultimo se fue, permitio que cierta albina entrara a la habitacion, y que esta se recostara cerca de brian, seguia un poco debil por el veneno pero ya este habia sido salido de su sistema, ella aun sentia culpa, pero es mas la preocupacion de todo lo que brian acababa de pasar

Ella no es ingenua, conoce bien cuando rias mentia bien, es de esas que aprendio viendo la manipulacion de palabras, ahora si que como brian aprendio de la mejor

Y como este seguia medicado fuerte con las drogas para el dolor, quedaria noqueado por un gran rato

Por lo que ella se acurruco y se durmio junto a el

Esto fue sabido por los que estan en turno, asi como los que fueron a checarlo, ninguno se atrevio a separarla de el, solo se dio aviso que esta se quedo, tanto para que supieran donde esta, y que no pasara como lo que le paso a los que se quedaron a cuidar los aposentos de milicas, estos aun no recuperaban la sensibilidad de sus asientos, y eso que ha pasado 4 semanas desde el incidente

 **~Mas tiempo despues, en la mañana**

Akeno fue 'voluntaria' para ir a ver a brian, ya tenian poco tiempo y koneko aun no regresaba del todo para el partido proximo

Al llegar ahí, solo vio un poco de muchedumbre, acercandose, mas por que los demas se dispersaron un poco al verla llegar, vio cerca de la entrada el pequeño evento

Brian se dejaba abrazar por koneko, y esta aun seguia con lagrimas en sus ojos, se veia que estos seguian platicando, aunque no se escucha del todo

Ya ahí se alzo un poco la voz los 2

"Entonces, ¿Me veras viendo este poder?, este que yo realmente"

"No te preocupes por ello, me asegurare de no perder ningun detalle, tengo confianza que te ira bien"

"Aun sigo teniendo miedo, mas por lo que kuroka-nee es capaz de usar con su poder, que yo pueda"

Ahí ella sintio los brazos de brian, y un posterior dolor por moverse de esa manera

"...Se que lo superaras, asi como trato de avanzar con este dolor que tengo, tu tambien, y no lo olvides, siempre estaremos junto a ti"

Con esto se separo ella, si se preocupo del claro dolor que este mostraba, ya que a pesar de su estado, actuo de manera natural, es asi siempre, mas desde su verdadera naturaleza

De un ser muy serio y muy reservado como siempre se ha visto desde que entro en la academia, a alguien claramente mas abierto, y con muestra de mayor preocupacion hacia los demas, en especial por las respectivas noblezas

Y mientras el se recuperaba del dolor, esta le dio un ligero beso en la megilla, para luego retirarse

"Realmente eres un gigante manso...", lo dijo en voz baja pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el pudiera oirlo

Con su ida, todos los de la puerta 'trataron' de simular, casi sin éxito que no pusieron atencion, koneko no le dio importancia y se retiro

Mientras brian, esta un poco sacado de onda por esa accion, ya que aunque es costumbre en su pais, no esta en ese sentido acostumbrado de nuevo despues de 9 años de no estar en México

"Ara ara, Vaya accion audaz de koneko, no crees"

"¡Pa su mech—aaaagh!", y hay aparecio akeno, paniqueando a brian por estar en la guardia baja, y con un movimiento un poco duro lastimandose en el proceso

"Perdon, yo no..."

"No importa, este dolor seguira por un tiempo, no es nada de preocuparse de todos mo..."

Fue interrumpido al ver que esta se acomodo en la cama, en parte teniendo un poco de cuidado al abrazarlo

"Akeno..."

"Vine a pedirle a koneko que se apurara para el partido, y aquí estoy, tratando de tomar coraje de ti..."

'¿coraje?'

"Hoy es el dia, en el que utilizare ese poder"

Talvez seguian sin verse, pero el tono era suficiente para saber que ella seguia con cierto resentimiento, y miedo

"toma todo el que necesites" le dijo mientras, al menos con el brazo que no le dolia tanto, (el derecho), trataba de al menos abrazarla un poco mas a el, "Sabes que te seguire apoyando, no importa lo que pase"

Con esto ella se separo, y sin mediar mas palabras junto sus labios con los de el, lo cual, se llevaron asi cerca de un par de minutos, pararon mas por que ella, externamente sin querer, internamente un poco alegre, le esta clavando uno de sus codos en el costado, dandole mas dolor del que este ya tiene

Se seguia viendo su expresion un poco triste, pero se mostraba mas feliz que hace unos momentos, "Espero que me puedas ver usando ese poder"

"...no me perdere detalle acerca de ello"

Con esto, se retiro para no llegar tarde, en unos minutos mas empezaria el partido, en el cual brian veria a travez de una television para no perderse el encuentro, iba a ser un debut y se veria por el inframundo, casi a la par del futbol en mundial, asi que no habria problema al ver en la habitacion el 'partido'

 **~Volviendo al presente**

La situacion ahora es mas que clara para ambos grupos, fueron enviados a el lugar del partido, en el cual, ahora los 2 grupos se preparan para el juego en curso

...reconoci de inmediato el lugar donde mandaron a ellos, lo cual, es tanto ventaja como desventaja dependiendo de cuanto lo hayas visitado

"Castro-san, ¡Vino al partido!", se podia oir la voz de alguien familiar, lo cual llamo la atencion de varios que no sabian de mi presencia, algunos de los lideres y otros que no reconosco

Ellos 2 viendo a la direccion de la voz de milicas, viendo a los 2 castro, el mas viejo y el mas amolado, estando en una silla de ruedas

"De verdad lo has traido hasta aca..., no se si eres valiente o un idiota, sabes...", decia azazel con cierta burla al vernos, iba dirijido mas a augusto

"...que te puedo decir, el prometio verlos y lo hara, al menos de esta manera"

Yo alze los brazos un poco, diciendo, "No tengo completamente la movilidad, asi que fui traido en contra de mi voluntad", sacando gotas de sudor a algunos

Y no mentia, no dije que yo no veria el partido, mas no pense que...papa justo realmente me trajese hasta aquí, que entre los resultados incluye dejar inconsiente a algunos guardias de los demonios en el proceso de traerme hasta aquí

Por el momento, se que su fuerza no es broma, y que al menos realmente los vere pelear de mejor manera

 **[Todo el mundo, yo, la Reina del grupo Lucifer, Grayfia, seré el árbitro en el Raiting Game entre el grupo Sitri y el grupo Gremory.]**

Esta vez la voz de Grayfia sono por la voz de atencion al cliente del centro comercial

 **[En el nombre de mi amo, Sirzechs Lucifer, velaré por la batalla entre estas dos familias. Es un placer estar aquí. Para ir acorde con el tema principal, el campo de batalla de hoy es el centro comercial en el barrio de la Academia Kuou a la que Rias-sama y Sona-sama asisten, ha sido preparado dentro de un espacio separado en el campo del juego.]**

Tambien se menciono que de un lado alotro se encuentran las bases en el primer y el segundo piso, y como en la escuela, imitaron todo, inclusive cosas como medicamento, electronica, libros, hasta comida recien hecha en lugares especificos, realmente esta habitacion VIP lo tiene de todo al revisar el lugar designado de todo el espacio

...de estar en el lugar aprovecharia las zonas de desempaque y entrega de mercancia

Si, he hecho trabajos ahí, parte de mis servicios de entregas a medio tiempo para conseguir dinero

...creo que eso le he recordado a issei y a saji en algun entrenamiento hace muchos meses, no se si se acuerden de eso

Pero conociendolos, seguro que saji lo recordara antes que issei, una ventaja tactica plus de ellos si **lo saben aprovechar**

 **[Esta vez habrá una regla especial. Los artículos especiales han sido enviados a cada grupo, así que por favor hagan uso de ellos. Una sola botella del ítem de curación "Lágrimas Fénix" se ha proporcionado a cada equipo. Además, el tiempo para crear una estrategia antes de la batalla es de 30 minutos. Ponerse en contacto con el oponente durante este tiempo está prohibido. El juego está programado para comenzar después de 30 minutos. Luego, llegará el momento de llevar a la práctica la estrategia.]**

Poco tiempo despues de eso, aparecio la regla en las pantallas

 **[No destruyan la tienda departamental, que se ha convertido en el campo de batalla]**

...ahora si la tienen dificil algunos

Ya que ataques potentes de magia, o de fuerza bruta, o de destruccion limitan mucho las opciones de ataque, y como no pueden destruir a lo bestia la estructura, con un solo daño es suficiente para sacarlos del partido

Para algunos seria algo injusto, sobre todo que tanto issei y otros que si podemos dañar el lugar por el poder destructivo, sobre todo rias

Por ello, se maneja mas de tactica que de fuerza bruta

Eso son los ranting games, juegos en donde puede llegar a ganar el mas sabio que el mas fuerte, y la razon por la que me frege a raiser quitandole las piezas 'importantes', si, el podra obtener nuevas piezas, pero ahora depende de el si seguira con lo mismo o solo ira en un circulo vicioso de desvastacion

Por ello, y que algunos registros se tienen de años, incluso un peon comun puede vencer a un rey preparado

Y tomando en cuenta que no participo, la balanza esta mas que equilibrada, ahora es solo cuestion del partido en si y de las propias desiciones de ambas 'rey'

...personalmente estoy interesado en el desempeño de las 2

La que es mi compañera de juego, y la que es mi...debatiente de desiciones

En si mentiria si solo quiero apoyar a un lado, a pesar de pertenecer a rias

Lo unico que si dire es que gane la mejor

Se tuvo un tiempo de planeacion, el cual se puede ver que despues de los primeros 15 min se dispersaron

Entrando a algunos locales, tanto para investigar como para probar y ver suministros, bueno, tienen de todo, incluso consumibles, asi como objetos completamente reales y que tienen la informacion y contenido exacto

Demostrado por issei con las revistas eroticas de la biblioteca mas cercana, que con ayuda de sirzechs que entendio mis señas, pudo tapar a tiempo los ojos de milicas, lo ultimo que espero es que se nos arranque venelana o grayfia si pervertimos al mas joven de los gremory, en especial por que antes de ir por el culpable principal, se agarra la bronca con el primer wey que se encuentre, augusto solo rio por el sentimiento mutuo

 **~Tiempo despues**

 **[Ahora es el momento para comenzar. Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de un estilo de bombardeo de tres horas. Luego, sin más preámbulos, el juego comenzará.]**

¿bombardeo?, ...espero que no esten intuyendo que realmente vayan a disparar mortero o algo parecido al campo de batalla

Pero bueno, esto confirma tambien del limite del tiempo, para apresurar las desiciones de las 'rey' en caso de tener una estrategia a largo plazo

Con esto, empezo formalmente el partido

Empezo un poco flojo, dividiendo a unos cuantos por esos lugares, en el estacionamiento, en el primer y el segundo piso

Y de paso, ver algo realmente kawai

...siempre he visto como gato a koneko desde dias despues de conocerla, ahora si, se ve como de esas chicas gato de los RPG, y por alguna razon, creo que perdi una apuesta que he hecho, pero no se cual...

Los enfrentamientos no se dieron a esperar, saji y rukuro fueron directamente contra issei y koneko en el piso de en medio, yura y tomoe se fueron por kiba y xenovia en el estacionamiento, y las demas en espera

 **[El primer Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]**

Esto sono por el wampiro, ya que a pesar de tener menos miedo y de poder manejar mejor sus propios poderes, es debil a ciertas caracteristicas, el ajo es una de ellas, convenientemente cerca de la base de sona

En los enfrentamientos, se aprovecho el lugar, segando a issei y a koneko, y de paso, saji usa sus poderes para debilitar a issei, mientras rukuro a pesar de ser un peon trata de hacerle daño a koneko mientras usaron las luces de esa zona al imbuirles energia magica mientras los de la nobleza de sona usaron lentes oscuros obtenidos cerca de las tiendas departamentales

 **[Los 2 Peones de Sona Sitri-sama, se retiran.]**

El resultado, saji perdio, aun con eso, dejo bastante debil a issei, ya que uso una version mejorada de su propia sacred gear, no solo absorbio su energia, tambien su sangre, no obstante, issei esta mal acostumbrado a quedar con poca sangre, cortesia de su servidor, no por realmente dejarlo muy molido, sino de lesiones al entrenar de una nueva manera, claro que asia nos echaba la mano con su magia de curacion

Y aunque saji fue sacado, le he admirado su aguante, si, issei lo molio y lo dejo mal herido, no obstante, debilito bastante a issei y resistio bastante tiempo sus fuertes golpes

En cuanto a su rukuro, solo ha sentido el koneko~power en todo su esplendor, fue en cierta medida rapida pero sin problema pude ver sus movimientos, y un aura emanando de ella, con precisos golpes, daño en pocos segundos a rukuro, haciendola iluminarse den pocos segundos despues

 **~En el estacionamiento**

Mientras todo eso sucedió en el primer piso, en el subterraneo es un poco diferente la situacion, kiba no tiene problema alguno en cuanto a pelear al menos sin la forma balanc breaker, y xenpvia aprovecha una cualidad de issei, el uso de ascalon

Aunque este pertenece a issei y esta se fusiono con la sacred gear de issei, tambien puede ser separado sin problema alguno, y aprovechando que xenovia es una usuaria natural que puede manejar cualquier tipo de espada sagrada hasta cierto punto,

Si bien xenovia en ese momento en el que se enfrentaba a yura que tiene un conocimiento de la espada, y a pesar que pudo encontrar una manera de usar durandal por poco tiempo en cambio de no usar totalmente el poder destructivo de la espada sagrada, asi como dañar la estructura de paso

Pudo darle una finta yura a ella, con la habilidad unica que esta posee, inversion, el cambio de un elemento a su opuesto

En este caso, convertir temporalmente la espada de luz a demoniaca, algo que la dejaba libre contra la torre de sona, por suerte, kiba ha podido darle la mano para que cambiara su oponente con tomoe, aprovechando que la espada sacro-demoniaco no puede ser inverso como tal por sus elementos

Y, con esa gran ventaja, y mas cuando le iba a dar la estocada final a tomoe

 **[Primer Caballero de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]**

 **[El Caballero de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]**

Aparecio de un lado Tsubaki, con su sacred gear 'Alice Mirror', el cual al recibir el poder destructivo de su estocada, se la devolvio el doble de fuerte, con esto, ella fue sacada del juego

Eso si, antes de caer por completo, con su propia fuerza y su propio cuerpo, aparte de que aprendio a resistir fuertes embates por parte de salvador castro, (lo cual explica ser vendada hasta casi parecer momia de guanajuato), uso esas ultimas fuerzas para dar un poderoso golpe hacia tomoe, la cual al no poder ser protegida de nuevo por tsubaki debido al tiempo de espera de su sacred gear

Con esto, fue un caballero por otro caballero, dejando a kiba en un enfrentamiento 2 contra 1

 **~De vuelta pa el primer piso**

A pesar del daño recibido por saji, issei y koneko llegaron a donde sona sitri se encontraba en el centro de la tienda departamental, por lo visto, no solo saco la energia de issei por su sacred gear, sino que saji mando la energia a otra linea directamente a momo y reya, las 2 obispos

Estas con tal de proteger a su 'rey', crearon una barrera la cual estan las 3 encerradas en el

Es inteligente, ya que se muy bien que es una de las especializaciones de ella, escudos magicos, por algo invoco la otra vez con kokabiel para minimizar el mayor daño posible

Y la razon por la que me tarde tanto ese dia en llegar, trataba de pasar junto a sharon y a kalawarner ese la barrera sin que nos detectaran, para aprovechar tanto como pudieramos el factor sorpresa por lo fuerte de ese cadre

Volviendo al tema, aun sabiendo que perdio cantidad considerable de sangre y que, aunque si podria continuar si fuese un combate a largo plazo, en realidad toma mucho tiempo que la sangre naturalmente se reponga, incluso por la sangre de dragon que lo ayuda acelerar un poco ese asunto

Por suerte, el daria batalla a pesar de eso, y otra cosa mas

Lo cual sintio un peligroso escalosfrio por su cuerpo, mas debido a que se dio cuenta de una cosa que se le escapaba, Brian Castro esta viendo el partido

" **Issei Hyodou, si me llego a recuperar antes de 2 semanas, contigo voy a inaugurar la caza del dragon gales en kuoh** "

Lo dijo con una voz casi tetrica el moreno, o cual solo unos cuantos que estan en la sala, en especial los que conocen como es brian acerca de los inventos idiotas de issei, cuando tienen que ver con su perversion

Ya que una cosa es destruir la ropa, otra muy distinta, y entre muy valiosa y muy pendeja, por que es capaz de oir el corazon de las personas incluso si la tratan de ocultar, a través de sus propios pechos, Bilingual

Con eso y recibir maldiciones de parte de las mujeres de la nobleza de sona, se dio cuenta de su plan, la barrera es un señuelo y la verdadera esta en el techo

Y como se sentia cada vez mas cansado, para provarles que decia la verdad, con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, uso las [Boost X7] guardadas en su interior y le dio un poderoso golpe que confirmo su poder

Rompiendo la barrera, haciendo retroceder a las 2 alfiles, y haciendo desaparecer a sona, ya que la real esta en el techo en un intento de desgastarlos con el tiempo

 **[El Peon de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]**

Asi tirando un poco la estrategia de sona, y de paso, haciendo que issei caiga, este sabia que solo podria o atacar con golpes ligeros, o con uno muy fuerte, y bueno, sabiendo de la estrategia de sona por sus pechos, decidio mejor irse de esa manera, pero dandole una gran ventaja tactica a rias a cambio

Tambien matando a mas pajaros de un tiro, ya que asia aprovecho para curar a kiba, el cual salio dañado contra los 2 sirvientes de sona, curandolo, lo cual reya, tanto por tactica, como en cierta medida venganza por lo sucedido en la escuela por la organización de los adoradores de los pechos

Aprovecho que se estaban curando para que, a pesar de su desequilibrio por issei, usar inversion para cambiar el poder de asia, de uno curativo a uno destructivo

Lo cual llevo a los 2 a desaparecer por la energia que dañaba a los que estuvieran cerca del punto de curacion

Saldria del partido, pero al menos se llevara a los que pudiera consigo

 **[El Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]**

 **[El Alfil de Rias Gremory-sama, se retira.]**

Volviendose un fuerte reves por las 2 noblezas, una que son Rey, Reina, el Alfil y la Torre, la otra siendo Rey, Reina, Caballero y Torre

Si fuera por puntos Sona va ganando por 1 peones, tomando en cuenta la puntuacion de piezas

Y dejando a kiba un poco mal herido por que apenas pudo salir de ese lugar provocado por reya

Dejando a tsubaki, momo y yura de un lado, rias, akeno, koneko y kiba de otro lado

Si bien rias iba a pensar en atacar de nuevo, yura se iba a adelantar, para atacar directamente a rias, solo para ser mandada a retroceder por akeno

Se veia bastante conflictiva por ella misma

Yo juro que cuando vio directamente a una direccion, en donde se encuentra una de las camaras viendolo fijamente

La que no se si realmente fue coincidencia, pero en ese mismo momento estaba viendo precisamente esa pantalla de la camara

Y aun con esa mirada conflictiva, sumado el lado sadico, pero el de temer, no el de disfrute, lanzo un poderoso trueno

Yura trato de usar la inversion, solo para ser completamente elecrutada y envenenada

Ya que ese trueno es electricidad mas energia sacra, y al ser elementos combinados no es tan facil invertir ese poder

Por esa potencia de poder las 2 presentes se dispersaron, haciendo que momo y tsubaki se separaran, siendo la primera perseguida por koneko, la segunda por kiba

En el enfrentamiento de momo contra koneko ella no pudom aguantar mucho tiempo, ya que koneko no perdio el tiempo, con sus ataques combinados con el senjutsu la daño tanto internamente como fisicamente

 **[El Alfil de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]**

Y mientras en el otro enfrentamiento, tsubaki fue a donde la magia de akeno no podria realizarse dentro de las tiendas departamentales

Claro que uso de forma ingeniosa las lagrimas de fenix junto con la inversion para convertirlo en una pocion que en lugar de curar, derrite o quema con gran efectividad

Ademas, mientras lo pudo evitar a su manera, con casi una peligrosa estocada de la naginata de la reina de sona, no se espero lo siguiente, ya que a pesar de haber sido rodeada por espadas sacro-demoniacas, y de haber usado espejos de menor tamaño para darle un peligroso ataque hacia a el, el cual le dio de lleno

No espero 2 cosas, la primera, resistio el ataque potente derivado de su contraataque

Lo segundo, que es capaz de manipular temporalmente durandal

La energia sacra es extraña y se puede usar de varias maneras, asi como el mismo ingenio que pueden tener los usuarios, o que tuvieron alguna relacion con la energia sacra, en especial espadas sagradas

Asi, se descubrio que temporalmente, siempre que tenga activado a medias su balance breaker, yuuto es capaz de soportar el poder de durandal por poco tiempo, aun tiene que mejorar el aguante de tiempo, pero al menos ha sido lo suficiente como para darle un poderoso tajo a tsubaki, que al no poder invocar espejos por el tiempo de espera, lo recibio por completo

 **[La Reina de Sona Sitri-sama, se retira.]**

Se veia realmente cansado, en especial por el daño recibido por la magia a la inversa de asia, pero al menos se ve que ha podido progresar bastante

Gracias a los Castro, uno que es poseedor de una poderosa espada sacra que se creia perdida, y otro que sus motivaciones le han llegado fuertemente tanto a xenovia como a el, en cuestion de persistencia y un poco de su necedad

 **~Ultimo Bastion**

Aun un poco maguyados, los 4 se dirigieron al techo, el grupo 'original', viendo a sona, la cual solo se mostraba seriamente al grupo frente a ella

Uno diria, una simple batalla de 4 contra 1

En cambio, se puso un duelo 1 contra 1

Los otros 3 se sorprendieron por la decisión de las 2, mas de rias por que con la ayuda de los otros 3 ganaria facilmente, asi como no lo entendian algunos que estaban viendo el enfrentamiento

Pero para los que conocian a las 2, se sabia que querian ver hasta donde han llegado y el poder que pueden desatar las 2 por el tiempo entrenando

...secretamente tambien una apuesta hecha por las 2, pero esa es otra historia

Asi, las 2 se abalanzaron, lo cual la batalla estuvo equilibrada, sona con ataques de agua contra rias que tanto las esquivaba y creaba esferas de destruccion pequeñas que lanzaba a sona cada vez que pudiera

Siguieron de ese modo por unos minutos mas, con la intencion de seguir atacando una hacia la otra

Pero sus movimientos se veian...extraños, les estaba resultando familiar de alguna manera

Tanto para los que estaban dentro y fuera del ranting game

De esos momentos, sona aprovecho la distraccion de rias para crear animales creados por agua, no todos lanzados a la vez, casi muy organizadamente que le dio fuertes impactos directos a la pelirroja, que estos dejaron un gran daño

Por unos segundos, no se veian señales de rias, incluso no se sintio su presencia, hasta que sona se dio cuenta al sentir que algo desde arriba se le acerco rapidamente

Al voltear, vio a rias, con parte de su ropa claramente destrozada, esta aprovecho estando en el aire para usar una de sus esferas hacia arriba de una de las serpientes de sona, la cual hizo que por la direccion del impacto fuese muy alto

Ocultando su magia para creer que funciono momentáneamente el ataque de sona, solo para llegarle por arriba aprovechando la caida libre

Se sentian pocos segundos, casi como cortometraje, en donde se hizo un doble ataque

Sona con un potente ataque de agua que va dirigido a rias, esta con una esfera de destruccion casi lista a la primera

El resultado fue mas que obvio, fue el ataque simultaneo, mandando a volar a las 2

Por otros segundos, no se sabia nada, se hicieron mas eternos que los primeros

Hasta que se disipo el ataque, asi al mismo tiempo el resultado pronunciado por Grayfia

 **[Esta Confirmado, Sona Sitri se ha Retirado, la ganadora es Rias Gremory]**

Y mientras se habia confirmado el resultado, muchos de la habitacion miraron al moreno, ya que reconocieron esa forma de los movimientos

Una verdadera imitacion barata para el, pero se veia mas que obvio que las 2 lo imitaron en cuestion de como el ataca normalmente

Sona en cuestion de como usar su poder magico de tantas formas sean posibles, tanto para agotar como dar fuertes golpes al adversario, asi como a la par mantenerse protegida

Y Rias de la otra manera, ya que el entrenamiento no fue en valde, por que obtuvo claras mejoras, mas poder y control magico por su poder destructivo, mas resistencia por aguantar contra el mismo rey dragon, pero sobre todo algo que brian le ha estado insitiendo, mayor condicion fisica, asi como emplear una manera de poder usar de manera efectiva su magia en distancia de cuerpo a cuerpo

En efecto, y como se veia en ese enfrentamiento, en muchos, brian y salvador, asi como sharon influyeron bastante en todos los que han jugado en el ranting game

Ahora, simplemente brian seria devuelto para la mansion gremory, ya que a pesar de ser un espectador, se le esta pasando el efecto de las medicinas, ademas de que el 'no deberia estar ahi', por ello, asi como termino, augusto se lo llevo de inmediato, casi nadie se dio cuenta que augusto se llevo rapido a su bisnieto

Y, mientras este mostraba claras expresiones de dolor, se veia realmente feliz

Ya que independientemente de como haya sido el resultado, se veia que estos han progresado bastantemente y de diferentes maneras, lo cual lo hizo bastante feliz

Que sin su poder que ha sido lo que han sacado de los conflictos últimamente, puedan demostrar sus habilidades en el juego, y posiblemente defenderse de un enemigo claramente mas fuertes que ellos

Y, tambien espera que el mismo pueda superar la nueva carga que posee

La misma carga que solo tanto aumentara como se le dificultara cada vez mas, pero que al final lo volvera verdaderamente fuerte

 **Pero bueno, todo a su tiemp%/!%"#%/$(/%(/#"**

 **[…..Fin de la transmisión...#$/#Y%(/%#%"$#%]**

Me lleva, se volvio a descomponer, estas cosas que pasan por el alto calor, a ver si tengo el ventilador para enfriar el sist...

¡Avisenme carajo cuando esto se encienda!

Bueno, de momento, es el final del arco debajo de al tierr...digo, en el inframundo con la union de los angeles caidos y los demonios

Asi como una clara presencia del patriaca de los castro, el cual tendra mas impacto cada vez mas

Todo tendra sentido a su momento, asi como las relaciones del pasado

Pero bueno, hasta otro dia, y que no me derrita con el mendigo calor ¡Carajo!

Y eso que estoy en el centro, y he estado en otros lugares mas calientes, y uff, si me siento derritiendo en el centro, y casi sin dormir en morelos y en la costa, que dios se apiade de los que esten en el norte, ;_;

Ah, y tenia en mente el OST en este cap, pero se me fue cual era, ya vere si otro dia lo recuerdo


	20. Capitulo 20: HM y VIA

*Sonidos de estatica

*Mas sonidos de estatica

 **[…..., He-o]**

Es un dia completamente tranquilo, en este se puede apreciar el clima calido de la tarde en las tierras mexicanas

En esa mañana, un niño no mayor a 13 años se levantaba con ciertos problemas, se sentia realmente soñoliento

No obstante tiene que estar preparado, su abuela carmen puede ser muy aterradora si la hacen enojar, asi como su abuela victoria

Siempre tiene un horario fijo, se levanta, desayuna, entrena su espada, se va a la escuela, estudia un tiempo despues, va a ser juergas con sus amigos y de ves en cuando se va a comer con ellos o con su familia y al final descansa, hace tareas y se va a dormir

En si, lleva una vida 'tranquila', lo mas posible, ya que aun asi siempre trata de volverse mas fuerte, para evitar incidentes como la ocurrida hace 9 años

Supo que este tenia hermanos mayores, mas nunca los conocio del todo, o no lo recordaba bien, tenia 4 años en ese entonces

Por eso, entrenaba mas que nunca, para que ningun joven de su generacion ni nadie fuese afectado por la masacre de México

Su casa no esta llena de lujos, tampoco es muy rustica que digamos, solo era el espacio suficiente para los habitantes que son cerca de 21 personas que viven en ese lugar, sus primos, sus tios y sus padres, tambien con sus respectivos abuelos

Por tanto nunca falto en si su familia, no obstante siempre sintio un vacio

"Y bien, ¿alguien sabe noticias sobre japon?"

Pararon en seco, estos sabian que su padre, su tio y su abuelo fueron a ver a los 5 clanes con otros lideres de la consagracion, por un tema con respecto a las mismas victimas de la masacre, ya que se oyo un rumor que cada vez se hace mas fuerte, que podria haber miembros cautivos en japon

Se llevaria por primera vez en 9 años una junta con lo que quedo de los 5 clanes de japon

Si bien estos hicieron sangrar a los integrantes de la consagracion, de no ser por los lideres, estos hubiesen sido exterminados, asi fue la ira de estos contra los clanes

Ademas de un fuerte rumor, se ha encontrado 2 sobrevivientes, perteneciendo a los que antes heran conocidos como las fuerzas biblicas de los demonios y de los angeles caidos

Se sabe a cierta ciencia que ellos desconfian de los demonios, en especial los que atacaron muchas veces a México con tal de, forzarlos a unirse a sus fuerzas como lacayos, o los que querian convertir a sus miembros con las Evil pieces

El unico conocido ha sido su primo Salvador, el cual se llevo un acuerdo con su familia para permitir que este siga en su respectiva nobleza

[En otro lugar en ese mismo momento, una agares y una gremory, ademas de una sitri sintieron un fuerte escalofrio]

Aunque sin el permiso de los lideres, ni salvador ni agares tienen permitido pisar tierra mexicana

"No se sabe, apenas hablaron con la actual Sukazu, y de ellos no han sabido nada ni de informacion de los seguidores del Traidor de Suou"

"Tampoco con los Shinra y los demas, no obstante, enviaron a la basilica informacion de investigaciones de los clanes, para evitar problemas como en el pasado"

"¿Y de la nueva Faccion Biblica?"

"De momento, he oido que los angeles estan sacando una version de las Evil pieces para reforzar sus filas"

"¡¿Como?!, Acaso no aprendieron su leccion con los demonios anti-maou"

"Solo aceptaran a aquellos que lo acepten, es un periodo de prueba por el momento, por lo que solo los 4 lideres serafines los tendran, y si sale bien, posiblemente se amplie a los demas 6 serafines, y a los ancargeles"

"Ademas de una pieza que seria el arma final del cielo"

"Entiendo, pero diganme, ¿Es normal decirnos esa informacion como si nada?"

"Al menos para nosotros es publico, aparte de que nuestros bisabuelos son los lideres, se piensa si pueden haber algunos reclutas en México, pero solo si aceptan unirse, despues de todo, seguimos siendo seguidores de dios"

"Si..., aunque al menos aquí ya es mas facil para los que saben del mundo sobrenatural decir, ya saben, sobre la muerte del señor"

[Si...]

Fue la respuesta general de todos los que conversaban mientras comian frijoles refritos y unos cuantos tamales

"Tambien ahí otro tema, el cual debo decirles a todos"

Los demas vieron por completos a Mireya, la cual tenia una mirada conflictiva

"Veran, tengo que decirles algo importante, que tienen que ver con las demas familias, y la nuestra, no lo quise comentar hasta que fuese 100% confirmado, es con lo respecto a los sobrevivientes encontrados en japon"

Ahí todos se pusieron atentos y dejaron de comer, ya que conocian esa mirada de conflicto y preocupacion de ella, su madre

"Veran, hemos confirmado que..."

 **~En otro lado, 2 dias despues**

"No te quejes, que no es mi culpa que hayas escrito en vez del ensayo de la influencia de japon en la guerra de china te hayas confundido escribiendo una novela erotica"

"¡No pude evitarlo!, todo ese tiempo en el club, y sin poder disfrutar ver a chicas en bikini..."

"Por mas que quisieras, sabes bien que no habia playas, y de no haber entrado de esa manera en la habitacion de las maid´s mientras te cambiabas estas no te hubiesen castigado encerrandote en la azotea techada por horas"

"¡Ya dije que no es mi culpa!, raynare me enborracho"

"Si, si, y los mexicanos no comemos picante, ademas, sabes muy bien que solo te puedo ayudar verbalmente, ya que me falta unos dias mas para poder caminar y poder usar mi mano derecha para escribir"

"Si, ¡Que envidia!, que las chicas te ayuden en ese tema"

"Pues si, ya que no tengo otra opcion y no puedo escribir con la derecha"

'Ya vere como las recompenso'

Es la tipica tarde de los 2 chicos, los cuales se encuentran en el complejo-mansion de el moreno, ya que, no importando tanto entrenamiento y wea asiendose, las responsabilidades de la escuela seguian, ya que despues de todo siguen siendo estudiando

Por suerte para brian, el habia hecho lo mas pesado de sus estudios unos pocos dias antes de irse al inframundo, parte de ese tiempo fue cuando lo 'encarcelaron' en su propia casa por el alboroto en la academia

Mientras, los demas, en especial issei tienen los demas una gran carga de los trabajos, algunos son de lo mismo en cuestion de rias y akeno asi que por ellas hicimos ese trato, de traspasarles esas notas y ayudarme con lo poco que quedaba

Tambien se tuvo platicas despues del juego, ya que pude haber ido a la sala medica, pero aun no me seguia sintiendo bien del todo, por ello estuvimos 3 dias en el inframundo

Eso y que para acelerar la curacion de 1 mes a 1 semana y media me durmieron, ya que trataron una nueva forma de curacion encontrada en la casa bael

Con esto ya al despertar me encontre en la habitacion con los medicos sitri que trabajan en la casa

Ya tiempo despues me dijeron varias cosas, entre ellas, que irina llego, la cual ahora es una especie de angel reencarnada, ya que el cielo quiere hacer la tecnologia de las Evil Pieces para reforzar el cielo, llamandose ahora brave saints

...yo solo espero que sepan lo que hacen, y que tomen en cuenta la sociedad demoniaca tanto sus buenas como malas referencias de reencarnar otros seres a angeles, incluso si es de su propia decisión

Solo espero que nada malo salga de todo esto, en especial porque no son los unicos que se pueden beneficiar de la reencarnacion en angeles

Asi pasamos el resto del dia, con un castaño saliendole humo de la cabeza por el agotamiento

Tambien oficialmente mi hermana y las caidos asistiran, como castigo raynare sera compañera de issei, y estos no se llevan para nada bien, en especial por ese engaño de raynare

Kalawarner la metieron como secretaria del director, el cual este no tuvo problema, mas debido a que los demonios controlan la escuela asi que no hubo tema, eso si, al verlas los chicos de la escuela se alocaron con ganas, aunque muchos maldijeron cuando vieron a issei con raynare, asi que lo odian con ganas, mas cuando se enteraron que irina tambien se queda con el

Y en cuanto a mi hermana, ella se queda conmigo

Se pidio que en un inicio se quedara en una casa aparte, pero cuando se entero que tengo espacio disponible antes de que azazel le confirmara que asistiria a la academia ella ya agarro una de las habitaciones disponibles, con eso el ya no dijo mas

Ya que resulta que comparto muchas cosas con ella, entre esas es la necedad

¿Y el porque?, el de que estos esten aquí, por apoyo de facciones

Esto es debido a que deben de tener representantes, y bueno, aquí ya esta habitado por demonios, aunque azazel esta aquí se insistio a otros mas, por ello mi hermana y los otros 2 caidos

Tambien explica a irina por el lado de los angeles

Ademas de un detalle extra, pero no esta confirmado del todo

Ya que en una platica con mi hermana para...reconectarmos, ella me informo que debido a que somos los sobrevivientes de la masacre, nos dirian informacion importante, y..., que un par de integrantes mas se unirian a mi casa

Claro que por lo grande de la mansion, y de los chismosos esto hizo que todos nos enterasemos que llegarian 2 personas de México como representantes debido a mi y a mi hermana

...en si aun no esta del todo aclarado que la consagracion este aliada con la faccion biblica, pero no obstante, en sus ultimas investigaciones han estado informando de incidentes cerca y donde ellos han estado por la posibilidad de movimientos de la Khaos Brigade mucho antes de darse a conocer

Pero lo que mas saca de onda es eso, que 2 personas se 'ofrecieran', no fue obligado, solo voluntario, y considerando la desconfianza de lo sobrenatural exceptuando las facciones americanas, no deberia haber nadie que se atreviera a dejar México sabiendo que sus habitantes poderosos son objetivo

 **~Otros 2 dias despues**

La era de los deportes, un buen dia en donde muchos vienen mas refrescados, descanzados y algunos tratando de tener suerte con mujeres, como el cautin y su compañía

Los cuales algunos de ellos junto con las demas clases de la academia se preparaban para los deportes, esos juegos en donde sirven para 'fortalecer' los lazos de amistad con los demas

En mi caso solo es un dia que puedo por fin estirar las piernas, mi periodo de 'encierro' ha acabado, debo tener cuidado y que pocos restos de daño muscular se cicatricen, por lo que en 3 dias mas estare al 100%

Mientras los demas, algunos asistiran al festival como competidores

Yo definitivamente no sere uno, ya que con la fuerza que tengo seria como hacer trampa

Hasta el momento, solo se que irina, xenovia y asia, las cuales despues de resolver diferencias y mal entendidos se estan llevando bastante bien, issei las apodo el trio de la iglesia

En carrera de relevos

En cuanto a issei, por obra de destino de aika, la emparejo con raynare

Si, según mis informantes se veian ellos 2 como una relacion de amor-odio, cuando en realidad es lo ultimo

Y si, tengo informantes pero es por una razon distinta

No se esta confirmado si hay participaciones de los demas de momento, aunque no se aun como sucedió que al final del dia me toco lo mismo que issei, carrera de 2 personas unidas

Issei con raynare, Yo con mi hermana

Los primeros 2 maldijeron, nosotros aun no estamos seguros de como paso

Puede ser debido a que nos pidieron levantar la mano, y luego con señas dijeron que la bajaran pero con un letrero, y bueno, como estuvimos distraidos por el tema de que alguien llegaria tuvieron que azotar un atlas para llamarnos la atencion

…hablando de atencion, tambien he recibido unas cuantas miradas de muerte, con relacion a mi hermana

No es falso que habia declarado antes que era huerfano, debido a que no recordaba nada de mi pasado, por ello en el salon, incluso mi maestros y otras estudiantes, y profesores se reunieron en un mismo lugar para que explicara como de repente tengo una

Solo dire que les dije que en un terrible accidente nos separaron y por un incidente de la policia buscaron nuestros datos y mostro que estamos emparentados, con esto al menos el 70% de las preguntas por lo incomodo que se volvio, mas debido que mi hermana mostro sus cicatrices de lo que quedaron antes de ser 'revivida' por azazel

Lo curioso es que mi hermana se volvio la 'Angel Negra' de kuoh, por que en un dia, hubo un gran grupo de gente que se reunio en un callejon, que acorralaron a sharon y trataron de abusar de ella, por todo el tiempo que le he hecho de 'Caballero Negro'

Lamentablemente no saben que tiene la fuerza minimo de un angel de clase alta, ademas de una reconocida asesina

Lo cual llevo a 25 heridos y 3 en estado critico, por lo que no tuve que intervenir

Ya que si estuve con ella en el callejon en el incidente, y me pidio no meterme, solo vi de nuevo la peligrosa velocidad que esta posee

En si es como lo opuesto a mi sharon

Ya que yo soy alguien que es combatiente pesado, mas cuando utilizo 'Incineracion de los Pecados', en lo que me concentro en molestarlos al atacar a distancia y ponerles en la torre de cerca

Mi hermana es lo contrario, a distancia es muy precisa, casi al tiro de francotirador, y de cerca puede ser peligrosa por su velocidad

Ademas de las afinidades que poseemos

Yo tengo de todas una muy fuerte afinidad sacra, la cual por la pieza del rey tengo afinidad demoniaca muy fuerte, eso y por influencia de Mámmon, la cual ha estado callada ultimamente

Pero mi hermana, aunque es un angel caido y tiene fuerte poder sacro, ella es mas poderosa en energia oscura, no demoniaca, solo oscura, con la cual puede realizar embates precisos y peligrosos con sus ataques

Incluso es una de las razones que sharon esta entrenando a tsubaki en entrenar por su naginata

Ya que en un pequeño combate amistoso se vio que sharon por mucho es mejor en la arma, aun en estos dias le da practica a ella

Personalmente creo que es muy buena idea, mas por lo visto en el ranting game, realmente ella se ha vuelto mas fuerte

No solo ella, todos en general

Lo que me alegra, en especial por una cosa, en los terminos de esos 3 dias me voy a poder reunir con los demas

Asi eso, no son siempre todos, y no lo hacen algunos todos los dias por sus responsabilidades, pero ahora, todos se han puesto a entrenar, a veces juntos

Les ha motivado lo que ocurrio en el ranting game, de varias formas

Claro que hubo gran inconformidad de que no participara pero fue lo mejor

En especial por que, si no hubiera pasado lo de kuroka y bikou, y el objetivo de la sacada de sangre hubiese sido yo...

...como dije es mejor que yo realmente no hubiese participado

~Noche

Los demas estan descansando placidamente, en parte por ser tanto fin de semana como descansar del arduo entrenamiento fisico, ademas de la estudiada, tanto para aumentar las calificaciones, asi como con issei ayudar al trio de la iglesia en cuestiones de escritura y costumbres japonesas

Esto es por que las 3 han vivido vidas muy...rudimentarias, por ello tratamos de enseñarles 'sentido comun', en especial a xenovia, ya que es la que mas me preocupa

Y en la otra cuestion, es mas a irina y xenovia la escritura, sobre todo a la segunda ya que la primera esta un poco oxidada

Y al ser un poco tarde, seguia en la biblioteca, la cual realmente es muy practica por varios temas que contiene, actualmente leo de cuestiones del cuerpo, para ver una mejor manera de aprovechar mi almacenaje de energia en los musculos por si requiero potencia extra en ataques

Se que no debo de manipular mi cuerpo de esa manera por la sobrecarga de energia, pero es para enemigos fuertes, digo, si me sirvio contra kokabiel

Aunque eso si, debo de tener mucho cuidado con todo esto

...y pensar que uso el anime de naruto como referencia a mis habilidades fisicas

Bueno, debemos ser creativos al usar la magia y nuestras habilidades

El almacenamiento y el estilo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo es un poco de tsunade y de gai

Un poco de yamato, Ur y otros animes para los ataques de mi elemento madera, hielo y quemar

Asi como mi poder sacro y demoniaco

Aunque de este ultimo se me complica, por alguna razon se me dificulta usar mi poder demoniaco, al menos en ataques, pero aun con esa complicacion la puedo meter alrededor mi cuerpo

Como lo de gai, imitando las ocho puertas, pero no como tal

Ya que, lo que hago es a traves de mi corazon, bombear grandes cantidades de energia para fortalecerme temporalmente, un par de minutos

Si me paso de eso tendre problemas

Ademas de que, no puedo usar habilidades magicas pasado un minuto en ese estado, ya que corro el riesgo de usar de mas mi energia y pueda provocarme un paro cardiaco

Se podria decir que mi modo de pelear es riesgoso, pero es la unica forma de fortalecerme al volver mas fuertes mis musculos despues de cada pelea

Al menos puedo pelear contra seres de clase alta sin problemas, con algunos, facil 8

No se puede comparar con los 20 caidos del incidente de los excaliburs, ya que no eran muy organizados, ademas de recibir ayuda del sequito de mi hermana

Y en lo que el moreno estaba viendo sus documentos, asi como sus tareas de ese dia

Hasta que se percato de una carta, sin remitente, la cual esta dirigido a el

...normalmente no les hacia caso, por que suelen ser mensajes de odio, en especial algunos de la escuela

Pero en este caso, este proviene de México

...sabe que se tiene...conflictos emocionales con su familia

No los odia, ya que incluso vio que realmente se han preocupado en buscarlos a el y a su hermana, y eso que esta ultima si siente molestia con ellos

Pero no es tan facil volver a unir los lazos que han sido forzadamente rotos tan facilmente

Ademas de otro tema que se hablo con ellos, por cuestiones de seguirdad que hablamos, por el adn

Por ello, al ver la carta de nuevo, solo se limito a abrirlo, para ver lo contenido

…

…

…

Pasado 5 minutos despues, la sonrisa tranquila que este ha tenido al ver sus investigaciones de las habilidades de su cuerpo, se torno en una muy seria

Que incluso deja idiota la mirada de sona, rias, o incluso la de sirzechs al estar realmente molesto lo superan

Solo que no esta molesto, solo se veia indiferente

~Al dia siguiente

Y aun estando en el club, seguia con la mirada indiferente, la cual preocupo a los demas

Contestaba secamente en el desayuno, en clases respondiendo las preguntas del profesor, comio realmente poco, lo cual dio una alerta a todos los conocidos de el, ya que lo minimo solo son 5 raciones, y solo ha tenido una, tanto en el receso como en el desayuno

Le han estado preguntando todos, pero simplemente se niega a decirle a nadie de que se trata, solo saber que, terminando las clases, queria ver a rias urgentemente

Saben que la estar en ese estado no queria decir nada, si koneko es callada, este ya la supero por mucho

Y ya cuando iban a comenzar, y que este se iba a parar, dejando a koneko a un lado para ir con rias, se abrio la puerta, revelando a azazel y otra persona

El estaba tan concentrado en lo que encontro que no se dio cuenta del poder sacro que el otro individuo emanaba hasta que entro, la unica que sabia de esto es rias, por la carta que le han mandado

Se encontraba un poco fatigado azazel por la presencia de este, ya que todos exceptuando a los hermanos castro tienen cierta idea de quien es, aunque muchos se sorprendieron el gran parecido de este con brian

"¿Acaso ellos son...?"

Azazel asintio, en la direccion donde sharon, brian y koneko se encuentran sentados

"¡Hermanos!"

Este no perdio el tiempo y salto a donde se encuentran los hermanos y koneko, lo cual provoco que se voltearan los 4 del sillon

Una no podia creer lo que oia, el otro no se sabia que pensaba, y la tercera se dio un llegue por el salto del tigre del hermano menor de los castro

"No puede ser..., ¡¿Tu eres?!"

"¡Si!, soy..."

Fue abruptamente interrumpido por brian, el cual abrazo con fuerza a ese individuo que es conocido como su hermano menor

"...Jonathan..."

Tiene varios pensamientos en la cabeza, pero eso no le iba a detener en mostrar pocos signos de alivio

...el hermano que ellos 2 no sabian si sobrevivio a la masacre se encuentra actualmente bien, y a salvo

~Tiempo despues

"...veo que al final ya se han dado cuenta de quien es el contacto de México"

'¿Contacto?'/"¿Contacto?"

Era lo que pensaban/decian brian y sharon en esos momentos, mientras tenian en medio a jonathan en medio, abrazandolo fuertemente

"Si, ¿Acaso no te llego la carta, que decia que venia para aca?"

"¿Carta?", es lo que preguntaron muchos

"Si, mandaron 2 cartas, una dirijida a la señorita gremory por un asunto personal y otra dirigida a brian para informar que yo y el abuelo estariamos aquí de parte de los castro"

"¿Entonces debo suponer que la consagracion los envio?"

"No", este nego rapidamente por lo dicho, "Venimos en nombre de nuestra familia, la consagracion aun esta deliberando el tema de si unen fuerzas con la faccion biblica, solo estamos de contacto de buena fe"

"de buena fe, ¿Qué quieren decir con esto?, ¡Acaso quieren realmente usar a brian como poder politico!"

Fue la respuesta de issei, el cual tiene cierta certeza de la importancia de brian por las reliquias sangrientas

"¡No es por eso!", lo nego con fuerza, "Es todo lo contrario"

[¿Eh?]

"Diles hermano, en la carta que te envie a mano dice lo que hemos venido, asi como por que mi abuelo aun no ha llegado"

"..."

Se quedo en silencio, seguia aun sin hablar, pero resalto eso que acaba de decir, tambien rias se dio cuenta

...la carta la hizo a mano

El que el leyo fue imprimido a maquina

Con esto se paro dejando extrañados a los demas, dirigiendose a rias, y dandole la 'carta'

"Y esto...¿No me diags que?"

"...ya te diste cuenta..., ¿No?"

"¿Cuenta de que?", preguntaba yuuto mientras los demas prestaban atencion

"Recibi la carta equivocada, la que le dieron a rias es la carta de mi hermano, no la de sirzechs"

[!]

Fue sorpresa de parte de todos, en especial de Jonathan

"¡Eso quiere decir que...!, dios, se suponia que el abuelo te lo diria, no pense que te enteraras de esa forma"

[¡¿EH?!]

La espresion de todos exceptuando a brian

"Lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora si me disculpan"

"Espera, ¡¿que decia la carta?!", preguntaba akeno con gran preocupacion viendo que se volvia angustiada la cara de brian

"...si quieren saber, preguntele a rias, total, tiene la carta, yo solo voy a dar una vuelta"

Y mientras cerraba la puerta este dijo, "Me alegra muchisimo que estes bien, hermano"

Asi este se fue, dejando a los demas realmente extrañados por ese comportamiento erratico de el moreno

~Domingo

Ha pasado casi 2 dias desde que brian no ha vuelto a casa

Y muchos lo han estado buscando

Todo por esa carta

*Carta No.1

 _Hola, como explico esto, esto es para informarte que muy pronto llegaremos yo y mi abuelo a venir a kuoh, con especto a asuntos familiares, espero con ansias volverte a ver, asi como decirte temas importantes en privado con el abuelo_

Mucho de la escritura de la carta se veia que tiene varios borrones, debido a que a este no sabia que escribir en la primera carta a su hermano mayor

 _Bueno, solo espero que estes bien, y con ansias de volverte a ver a ti y a mi hermana despues de tantos años_

 _Atte. Jonathan Castro_

*Carta No.2

 _A quien corresponda_

 _Los analisis del Sujeto Brian Alexander Castro Muñoz han concluido_

 _Debemos que informar que nuestras sospechas fueron ciertas_

 _Brian Castro realmente es hijo de Mireya Muñoz y Alejandro Castro_

 _Ya que a pesar que en el analisis anterior, se mostro que la compartibilidad fue solo del 29%_

 _Pero esto se resolvio al analizar profundamente la sangre, en la cual se dividio en varias capas que confirmaron que es 100% su hijo_

 _Aunque, debo informar tambien otra cosa, la cual se analizo con varias muestras que fueron enviadas con respecto a los resultados de analisis de organos hechos al sujeto con respecto a pequeñas arnomalidades encontradas en los respectivos estudios_

 _Con esto, y debido a que en el sistema dio una fuerte alerta..._

 _Debo decir que, Brian Castro, tiene cerca de 9 adn compartibles de esos respectivos organos derivados a victimas de los abducidos en el incidente hace 9 años, mas otros que aun no se han descubierto_

 _Entre ellos se encuentran_

 _ **Aylin Ávila**_

 _ **María Cruz**_

 _ **Juan Hernández**_

 _ **Efraín Rodríguez**_

 _ **Arturo Gonzales**_

 _ **Eduardo García**_

 _ **Cecilia Cervantes**_

 _ **Adrián Rivera**_

 _ **Sharon Castro**_

 _Los cuales han estado en ese incidente cerca de los 3 hermanos castro en la misma ciudad, Zacapu, Michoacan_

 _Se espera que se lleve a cabo una reunion con los respectivos lideres y encargados del sujeto, asi como comparacion de ambas investigaciones para tratar este tema con toda la responsabilidad debida_

 _Ademas que se espera que el señor Amado Castro pueda darle la informacion con tacto a los respectivos hermanos, debido a la fuerte relacion que tenian estos con las victimas_

 _Esperamos su pronta respuesta_

 _Departamento de la Consagracion, Area de analisis Cientifico y Tecnologico_

 _David Escudero_

 **~Volviendo al tema principal**

Era ahora mas que obvio por que se comporto asi, su hermana se desmayo, otros quedaron en shock severo, y un par gritaron tan fuerte que sona junto a su sequito fueron a ver que pasaba ya que estos estaban mas ocupados en el festival deportivo venidero

Por eso despues de leer esa noticia de volada fueron a buscar por todos lados a brian

Ya que no lo encontraba

Al parecer, este tenia puesto el brazalete que azazel le dio, el cual no solo estabiliza su poder, tambien no permite que sea localizable por medio de las piezas

El que no lo encontraran fue tal que incluso los 2 maou responsables del, y amado que llego apenas el domingo, tambien fueron a ver si en algun lugar este se fue, o incluso si salio de la ciudad y anda rondando japon

 **[Atencion]**

 **[Atencion]**

 **[Atencion]**

 **[Transmision interrumpida]**

 **[Procesando...]**

…

…

…

 **[Se esta recuperando informacion en otro servidor]**

…

…

…

 **[Activando protocolo]**

…

…

…

 **[Protocolo aceptado, espere...]**

…

…

…

 _ ***Insert Ost ~ Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time ~ Title Theme**_

 **[Confirmado, se ha obtenido una trasmision vieja del pasado, aun es posible su transmisión]**

…

…

…

 **[Transmision Obtenida, espere...]**

…

…

…

 **[Confirmado]**

 **[Reproduciendo]**

 **[Informacion del incidente: Aguila Masacrada]**

 **[14 de febrero del 2010/Zacapu/Michoacan/Republica Mexicana]**

 _ ***Until Ost finish, Insert Ost ~ Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time ~ File Select**_

Es una mañana tranquila en zacapu, en donde esa misma mañana, un grupo de chicos se levantaban con cierta dificultad

Estos habian acampado, con Salvador, Santiago y Mario

Los respectivos cuidadores de los 10 niños

3 de las chicas durmiendo juntas, 3 de los chicos y dos de los encargados en otra, los hermanos y el primo de estos en la 3ra

Los 2 hermanos son muy inseparables, mas la hermana que el propio hermano, el cual no deja suelto al joven brian de 8 años

¿Por qué estan acampando?, en especial, en las afueras de la ciudad

Simple, por la 'prueba'

Una que los niños de su edad deben de hacer si o si, mas por ser hijos de los correspondientes lideres de la consagracion, algunos de los mas jovenes de sus respectivas familias

Y por ello, se debe de tener ciertos criterios

Entre ellos el propio apoyo academico, militar, o en aspecto economico

Por ello, son simples y en cierta forma divertidas para los jovenes, no es como a los chicos de 12 años que estan tambien haciendo pruebas para esas respetivas tareas que fueron distribuidas

Ya que a diferencia de los mas jovenes, a ellos si los estan entrenando mas duramente, tanto por enseñanzas de la iglesia, asi como entrenamiento fisico intenso, pero tampoco tan pesado para chicos de su edad, y horas de gran estudio impartidos por los mas grandes

A ellos eran solo metodos basicos de sobrevivencia, un poco de clave morse, vivienda al aire libre, y actividades de juego fisico como sacar la pañoleta del individuo contrario, o jalar la cuerda del otro equipo

Y tambien ver a los 3 encargados luchar amistosamente, por parte de los niños que querian ver las luchas de ellos

Algunos de sus padres no se encontraban, ya que estaban viendo asuntos de sus respectivas familias

Ademas de una fuerte seguridad en la ciudad, por ser una de las que se realizaran las pruebas de aplicación

¿Cuales son estas?

Pruebas de aptitud de los mismos niños para saber habilidades en el futuro

Un sistema implantado en 1996, para evitar muchas bajas y a la par entrenar de una manera mas eficiente a la poblacion

En este, bajo un analisis magico, asi como analisis de los respectivos cuidadores, calificaban a los aplicados en las pruebas, y al final un analisis definitivo en el cristal maestro

Un cristal que evalua todas las caracteristicas de los jovenes, con las cuales se les da opciones que este puede tener en el futuro

Ya que antes, a pesar de varios oficios, las mas importantes en los tiempos antes del 1980 eran ser medicos, curas, abogados, o gente del gobierno

Pero por el gran avance tecnologico, y las ansias de fortalecer la nacion, se ha permitido abrir mejores rublos para los mas jovenes

Y en ese mismo año, por primera vez los castro iban a permitir a los mas jovenes irse a otras carreras que no fuesen forzosamente las mencionadas

Por ello, entre los que iban a estar en las pruebas, al estar aplicando se daba varias opciones, afinidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo/a distancia, combatiente magico, afinidad magica, afinidad intelectual, afinidad fisica, afinidad intelectual, etc.

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

Y eso es lo que todos estaban haciendo al final

En el turno del joven brian, Salio lo siguiente, en todos los rublos fue completamente pesimo

Exceptuando 4, afinidad intelectual muy alta, afinidad fisica alta, afinidad de mando, y afinidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo media

En muchos fue algo decepcionante, ya que los castro suelen ser de mas de 10 afinidades minimo

Ese fue el caso de su hermana, que sus afinidades resultaron ser muy altas, combate fisico, a distancia, afinidad magica rayo, afinidad magica oscuridad, afinidad intelectual, afinidad de velocidad, y otras

A diferencia de su hermano mayor, ella es de esos pocos prodigios que raramente salen

Por lo cual sus opciones dadas fueron variantes, aunque pocas en el caso de brian

A el podria ser seguidor completo de dios, un trabajador, o un enlace de comunicación

Este escogio un trabajador, ya que apenas es la primera prueba, ya que la definitiva seria a los 15 años

Por parte de su hermana, fue un gran numero de opciones que han sido abiertas para ella

Trabajadora, alta militar, Catrina(informacion de esta tiempo despues), entre muchas muy importantes

Pero para sorpresa de muchos, eligio trabajadora

La cual impacto a muchos, por su gran habilidad que esta posee

Ya que en si, estos 2 tenian un oficio un poco en especifico

De parte de brian ser alguien que tenga conocimientos en tecnologia, ya que al ser cada vez mas importante influiria en el futuro de manera importante

De sharon, a pesar de las insistencias de los demas lo tiene muy claro, ser abogada, abogada fiscal, esto es mas debido a su tatarabuelo martin castro, que junto a su padre y a su abuelo son los que han puesto las bases para el sistema legal de México

Incluso, el taburete, escuela y hospital llevan el nombre de ellos 3 en zacapu, a su honor

Con esto, el grupo llendose a la sala de reunion, llevandose una mala sorpresa

Ya que al ser el lugar algo vacio, tambien estan otros grupos que hacen sus aplitudes para el futuro

Y a veces, muchos pueden ser muy crueles, por lo tanto, iniciar peleas es una de las cosas que facilmente se pueden llevar a cabo

 _ ***Insert Ost ~ Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time ~ Normal Battle Theme **_

Con lo cual, esos grupos al sentirse muy superiores, en especial por que uno de los favoritos fue sistematicamente bajo, ya que en esos tiempos la alta inteligencia no era muy respetada, si importante, pero solo pocos veian ese valor, el cual se tomo con gran fuerza tiempo despues

Asi, 12 niños fueron a aremeter al mayor de los hermanos, en un intento de humillarlo publicamente

Ya que, a pesar de su fuerza nata tiene varias complicaciones aparte

Por suerte, no le fue tocado ni un pelo

Por que, mientras su hermana se fue a asegurar que sus amigas no se viesen involucradas en el incidente

Juan, efrain, arturo, eduardo y adrian fueron a protegerle

En si, es una relación extraña, mas debido a que estos 5, sacaron resultados muy prometedores

Al igual que elementos poco inusuales

Uno de un elemento de fuego muy extraño al usual, ya que incluso es mas dificil apagarlo con agua

Otro con una habilidad extraña, la cual se ´puede volver mas fuerte al recuperarse de lesiones graves genéticamente

El tercero manipula con cierta destreza uno de los elementos que solo suelen verse en paises frios, como canada o rusia, o en planicies de gran altura

El cuarto es muy afin a la misma naturaleza, incluso se le vio hacer crecer plantas que fueron arrancadas, o reparar las ramas rotas de los arboles

El quinto es el mas normal, con gran inmunidad para enfermedades, asi como cierta habilidad natural de cuerpo a cuerpo

Los primeros 4 siendo amigos intimos de brian, el 5to mas un amigo de su hermana, o bueno, tratando de volverse su amigo

Por lo tanto, fue una pelea incluso igualada

Unos siendo quemados, otros congelados de los pies, otros mas abatidos por un par de ramas gruesas, 3 tirados por golpes consecutivos y dejados en el suelo, y el que provoco llorando por un potente golpe en la cara, haciendolo sangrar de la nariz

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

~Un rato despues

A los 6 les llamaron la atencion por el combate, aunque algunos que vieron el enfrentamiento abogaron por el grupo de los jovenes, por lo que no los retuvieron tanto en la iglesia, estando cerca del patio delantero

Pero estaban viendo todo extraño, ya que durante las pruebas vieron a muchos miembros correr de un lado para otro, muy apurados

Ya cuando se reunieron con los demas, sucedió lo impensable

Se oyeron fuertes sirenas de emergencias, de esas del tipo ataque nuclear

Los mas jovenes se quedaron con gran confusion y preocupacion, si bien estan los respectivos cuidadores, estos recibieron noticias importantes

Lo cual llevo a un asunto importante

Llevar de inmediato a todos los jovenes, mujeres y niños a refugios subterraneos

Con lo cual, se fueron a inmovilizar de inmediato

Asi, cada vez que se avanzaban se podian oir ruidos de paredes siendo golpeados fuertemente,

Hasta que en uno de esos, se oyo un muy poderoso ruido, el cual sacudio los edificios y la tierra, los cuales se derrumbaron de golpe

Despues todo fue oscuridad

 **[Transmision Perdida]**

…

…

…

 **[Transmision Similar Obtenida]**

 _ ***Insert Ost ~ Mario & Luigi: Partners In Time ~ Holli Jolli Village**_

Zacapu ahora es en la mitad de la ciudad completamente destruida, con pocos cuerpos, al menos de los residentes

Y muchos cadaveres, de lo que parecen demonios, y personas con trajes oscuras, eso era cerca del 20%

El 80% de los cuerpos de los invasores tienen rasgos orientales

Y tambien ahí, salio dificilmente salvador, el cual tenia levemente herido la pierna, y con una fuerte contusión en la cabeza

...al final, su grupo fue llevado, y los otros 2 fueron asesinados

Pero fuera de eso, logro evitar que muchos otros fuesen secuestrados, ya siendo estos los mas fuertes de la ciudad

Con lo cual, de un grupo de 60 niños, solo se llevaron a el suyo, mas 20 de 140 de jovenes, y 33 de 65 de adolescentes

Lo cual fue en cierta medida 'buena noticia', comparado a otras localidades, que se llevaron a miles mas, y a diferencia de aquí, muchos jovenes, desde bebes hasta gente rondando los 20 años fueron asesinados sin piedad

No fue solo dispararles, o cortarlos, fue con gran odio, algunos con miembros arrancados, otros muy severamente mutilados, y otros mas..., ¿Mordidos?

Incluso hubo pocos casos que estos fueron vio..., aunque no se sabe con certeza, eso es de los pocos rumores que cuentan

Era casi como una version moderna de la noche triste

Solo que esta vez, eran miles de lamentos, los cuales vienen de varios padres y madres

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

 **[Transmisión Dañada]**

…

…

…

 **[Transmisión,...¿Recuperada?]**

 **[Atencion]**

 **[Se ha recuperado una transmisión de 2 semanas después]**

…

 **[Lamentablemente, el audio esta dañado]**

 **[Se ha recuperado un audio adicional correspondiente al incidente]**

 **[Al Arbol...del ahorcado]**

 **[Iniciando incidente/Caida de los Clanes/Verdadera Ira Azteca, No, Mexicana]**

 ***Insert Ost ~ The Hanging Tree ~ James Newton Howard & Jennifer Lawrence**

Mientras en algunas localidades de los clanes importantes de japon, muchos se encontraban en jubilo

Si bien siempre han sabido que sus enemigos que han sido de varias localidades son mas fuertes que ellos, pudieron hacer lo que muchos nunca hubiesen podido en siglos

Dañar a sus enemigos hispano-americanos, en especial por manchar su sangre con la de seres sobrenaturales, o de los mismos enemigos por ley

En especial, los que estan allegados en la basilica, ya que tienen sus propias fuerzas con ellos, de exiliados que no pudieron matar, y algunos que huyeron por las guerras mundiales

No todos ellos estaban felices por ello, en realidad, ese dia se tenia pensado en un cambio, un cambio entre los clanes, por una simple razon

Rapto y tortura de los niños de varias localidades de america, pero en especial a los latinoamericanos y a los de habla portuguesa

Y mas especificamente, el 76% de todos ellos, proveniente de México, un total de 20,000 raptados, y cerca de 2 millones de defunciones

Por tanto, juntando todos los clanes, cerca del 16% estaban en contra de lo sucedido, e iban a tratar de desafiarlos esa noche lluviosa por haber roto sus leyes

Si, tienen leyes tradicionalistas, pero los demas clanes realmente la han regado, en especial por ese gran acto de crueldad

Por eso, incluso si perdian sus vidas, era mejor que servir a los que traicionaron a sus valiosos aliados, en especial por que México fue de los pocos que ayudo a japon en su crisis economica, convenciendo que fueron los propios lideres que dieron el verdadero dolor a su nacion

Por lo cual, posiblemente solo esa faccion contra los que estaban a favor de lo sucedido en ese pedazo de la historia seria sucumbida por aquellos que vieron con vista buena lo sucedido, y no solo los clanes, tambien muchos que estuvieron involucrados indirectamente, el primer ministro, muchos del gobierno

...y otras fuerzas

Pero por suerte para ellos, no eran los unicos

En especial por alguien mas, la reciente nombrada sukazu, la cual sabia que a pesar de ser una nueva lider de los Himejima, iba a dar el golpe de estado sola con los de la resistencia

Y por suerte para ellos, a tiempo pudieron accidentalmente hacer contacto con muchos espias, estos de la temporal 'Confederacion Latinoamericana', una organización que solo rige sus funciones con los demas paises en caso de una gran causa, ya sea guerras, disputas, incidentes enormes, etc

Con eso, y tras una muy fuerte y acalorada discusion con los demas herederos y de la resistencia se llego a un acuerdo, fue mas de la basilica que de la confederacion, ya que aunque esta se nego rotundamente en tomar venganza, no fue tanto para los mexicanos

Solo digamos que...

 **Se ve que muchos territorios de los clanes, son destruidas sus muros violentamente**

Para los mexicanos, la familia es lo mas importante sobre todas las cosas...

 **Con lo cual, mediante un ataque coordinado a TODOS los miembros de los clanes, a excepción de los de la resistencia, y los mas jovenes, al menos, menores de 12 años**

Y si haces algo como eso, dañar lo mas importante para un mexicano, en especial padre y madre, dañar lo mas importante para ellos...

 **Y nadie estaba a salvo, con pocas excepciones, hubo fuertes explosiones, gritos desgarradores, y algunos tratando de huir sin éxito, mientras algunos de la resistencia dirigian a los hispano-hablantes a donde tienen que seguir atacando**

No sera para nada facil socavar su ira, ahora imaginense uno millones de mexicanos, mas sus amigos que son cerca de 2 mas, en contra de cerca de 1 millon y ½ alrededor de lo que son los clanes que estuvieron a favor, mas los involucrados indirectamente

Se podria decir que despertaron al gigante durmiente, el cual no tendra piedad sobre sus enemigos

 _ ***Fin Ost**_

 **~Unos 3 dias despues**

Muchas localidades fueron reducidas a cenizas, no se tiene una cuenta exacta de las victimas, solo se sabe que muchos perecieron, al igual que varias figuras importantes de japon, y algunos demonios

Los angeles caidos viendo esas zonas no daban credito por lo que vieron sus camaras y los testigos de algunos de sus miembros situados en las ciudades atacadas

Tampoco los demonios, que vieron la gran crueldad que los mexicanos atacaron a los clanes

Los angeles no pudieron decir nada ya que no es su tema, aun asi un par que estuvieron ahí no esperaron que estos tuviesen tanta ira en sus corazones

Los youkai solo tuvieron suerte de no estar involucrados, si bien es cierto que fueron invitados por los clanes a que se unieran, estos rechazaron por que no olvidaban la fiereza de los guerreros del nuevo mundo

Y con esto, solo sirvio de recordatorio para muchos que estan en las demas facciones mitologicas

Es cierto que varios miembros de latinoamerica eran conocidos por su peligrosidad y por la ira azteca, pero solo vieron esta vez, la verdadera Ira azteca, y es lo que muchos por fin comprendieron

México no era peligroso por aquellos con la Ira Azteca, sino por la verdadera Ira de sus propios Habitantes si llegan a atacarlos

Reafirmando por que no atacaban esa Nacion en primer lugar

Para ello, definitivamente, si querian vencerlos, deben de erradicarlos por completo, lo cual seria un verdadero baño de sangre

~Tiempo despues

Se lleva en México 3 cosas, luto, conductas disiplinarias, y reconocimientos

Ya que aunque si querian tener retribucion, los mas jovenes fueron los que lanzaron el devastador ataque a los clanes japoneses

Si hubo una cuantas bajas, cerca de 1230, de momento, pero reduciendo a menos del 17% de los que estuvieron a favor, algunos fueron mandados al inframundo y otros a los youkai por ciertas cuestiones

Tambien se verifico que estos invasores, por parte de los demonios provienen de los que no estan de acuerdo con el gobierno actual

No fueron complacidos, pero al menos ya no podian enlazarlos con los demonios que estan a favor de las Evil Pieces

Los caidos rapidamente enviaron mensajes de no estar involucrados, para evitar amenazas a su gente por exiliados encontrados entre los involucrados

Y el cielo igualmente, no hubo exorcista hasta el momento involucrado, pero mas vale prevenir que lamentar

Con los youkai no habia ningun problema, ya que estos nunca rompieron su acuerdo de no agresión creada en la 2da guerra mundial

Pero eso si, enviaron todas esas facciones una especie de 'tributo' a la nacion por si las dudas

...la devolvieron al momento de ser recibidas la mayoria, de esa otras fueron enviadas a japon, para reparar daños de infraestructura a civiles y algunos que se vieron involucrados

Esto dejo la resistencia de los 5 clanes bastante debil, con lo cual, pidieron que no hubiese agresion contra de ellos por lo causado de los demas, y lo que durada su investigacion podrian estar en sus respectivos territorios, solo no dañando a los mas jovenes

Si bien hubieron algunos que se quejaron en esa propuesta, se calmo de inmediato, para eso eran las conductas diciplinarias

Y los reconocimientos fueron por acciones fundamentales de varios que estuvieron ahí, como evitar que mataran niños y civiles, o que causaran estragos en las ciudades, o incluso lo que pudo ocasionar una 3ra guerra mundial

Finalmente llegando al luto de todos los fallecidos en ese mes

Siendo 2010 un año oscuro para muchos

[Fin de la Transmision Antigua]

…

…

…

[Reanudando Transmision Actual]

"¡Aqui esta!, ¡lo encontramos!"

Dice koneko junto con kiba por medio de un circulo magico, los cuales fueron a uno de los bosques lejanos de kuoh

En ese dia llovia muchisimo, y el terreno

Bueno, desaparecio cerca de 1/3 de todo el bosque

Mucho por ataque de elementos y fuerza fisica

Ellos 2 trataron de hacerlo reaccionar, sin ninun éxito

No queria hacerlo, pero kiba puso su mano en el cuello, esperando que lo peor no pasara

"...todavia tiene pulso"

El era pesado, y el terreno muy lodoso, pero eso no les impidio llevarselo en esas condiciones

En el camino se encontraron a algunos, que les ayudaron a ponerlo a un lugar seco para checar su cuerpo y retirarle el brazalete, para que pueda ser teletransportado de vuelta a la mansion

Lo cual al llegar se llamo al personal y no perdieron el tiempo, rapidamente se lo llevaron a la sala medica para ver su estado por completo, junto con los restantes que fueron a buscarlo llegando apenas, muchos mojados al tratar de buscarlo en la lluvia

 **[Fin de la transmision]**

 **["$ &%(%/%$#"$%#%"$&$"/#%]**

 **[Cap.20., Hermano Menor y Verdadera Ira Azteca]**

 **[Peligro, Peligro, Exceso de calor detectado, se solicita un tubo de enfriamiento, ¡De Inmediato!]**

Me lleva el diablo, yo sabia que las bolsas de hielo no iban a servir de mucho, vere si con el hielo tomado 'prestado' de la polleria aguanta, al menos hasta que consigua el plasma refrigerante

Bueno, el pasado ha sido un poco revelado, y ya se vera como todo seguira despues de todo esto

Y sobre lo de Youjo Senki, ese proyecto y otros 2 deje en claro ese tema en otra seccion intitulada Retos DXD/DXDChallenges de las historias publicadas

Hasta la otra, auffff, ¡PERO QUE CALOR!, ¡ME DERRITO!, ¡ME DERRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	21. Capitulo 21: Cuidar y Velar

_**[Tubos refrigerantes detectados, se podra seguir la transmision normal hasta el reparamiento total del sistema]**_

 _ **[GreenSan18 Transmitiendo por Mayo: Me lleva el diablo...Literalmente, Me derrito ;(]**_

 **[Transmitiendo Arco 6: Corazon de Oro]**

 **[Arco 6: Corazon de Oro: Capitulo 21: Velar y Cuidar]**

 _ **[No soy responsable de ninguno de los temas o personajes que se mencionen aquí, esto solo es con el fin de entretener al lector o lectora que lea esta Wea, los derechos de estos personajes, aparte de unos inventados que no tiene que ver nada con las obras originales, son de los dueños de las obras originales, nada mas, nada menos]**_

 _ **[, y cuando calienta el sol, aquí la salaaaa~, siento tu cuerpo sudar, enciiiiima de mi~, okey no...]**_

 _ **XD**_

 _ **[De paso aclaro que tampoco soy autor de ningun OST y/o VIDEO que se RECOMIENDE, ya es cuestión del mismo lector de reproducirlo o no.]**_

"Todavia no despierta"

"No, fisica y mentalmente esta bien, es mas su condicion a un muy severo shock, derivado a una fuerte impresión por esa noticia que le dieron de sopeton"

Unos pocos soltaron una gota de sudor proveniente del abuelo castro

Realmente fue muy mala idea mandarle por error la carta que era para sirzechs y los Maou

En especial por que algunas de las victimas eran seres muy apegadas a brian, y otras que fueron muy apegadas a sharon, la cual si sintio el golpe fuerte, pero supo asimilarlo mejor que su hermano, y por mucho

Según sus registros, y un marcador de pasos que este tiene integrado en su teléfono que puso en modo avion, el dia que fue a 'caminar', solo recorrio varios lugares hasta llegar al bosque, donde uso su magia salvajemente junto con su fueza fisica, desapareciendo gran parte del bosque en el proceso

Y al final, el tiempo restante se quedo asi en ese lugar, inconsciente

Lo cual alegro muchos pensando que huyo o que fue raptado, simplemente quedo inconsiente por esa fuerte noticia que el recibio

Aun asi, ya pasaron 5 dias que esta en la casa, sumandole los 2 que estuvo inconsiente siendo la semana

[Yo realmente lo siento, no pense que el recibiera esa noticia de esa manera]

Decia uno de los oficinistas encargados del envio de correo, se sabe que no se debe de enviar informacion importante por email debido a los posibles hackeos al correo, se da a mano por escrito como usualmente se da, disfrazado de correo de ofertas de mercado, o en el caso de brian, el recibo de daños ocasionados por issei que tenian que ver con un burdel

De cuando fue emborrachado por raynare, por suerte azazel pago los daños ya que fue su culpa de ir con issei a ese lugar en primer lugar

Y si bien muchos se alegraron que esta bien, saben tambien que esto es una reaccion 'natural' que se haya comportado asi

Si asi se puso cuando se entero que tiene una hermana, e indirectamente una familia, peor aun que sus amigos que en una lista que recibio de muertos/desaparecidos se encontraban sus nombres en desaparecidos, que literalmente tenga una parte de ellos con el

Ya que con eso, por fin recordo todo

El realmente nunca fue muy fuerte, en especial de salud

Si, por naturaleza fisicamente si salio fuerte, ya que en su tierna edad podia cargar sillones para buscar sus juguetes y los de su hermana, asi como sillas con personas incluidas

Al igual que 'rescato' a su hermano una vez, que por un accidente quedo 'enterrado', levantando los escombros

Por suerte, este solo se corto la lengua en 2 por la caida, solo eso, considerando que cayo de 3 metros de altura

Si lloro y mas cuando le volvieron a coser la lengua de nuevo, pero eso era realmente necesario

Aun con todo eso

Es mas debil de lo que es ahora

Ya que a pesar de esa fuerza, en cuestion de salud es mucho mas debil

Sus pulmones no son resistentes, con lo que le provocaba asma y fatiga rapida al no poder respirar facilmente

Con esto tampoco era fuerte en todo su cuerpo, por lo cual ser fisicamente fuerte no era conveniente volverlo un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo

Ademas, el no poseia aplitud magica, como issei, solo que en su caso es naturalmente bajo de magia, con dificultad sacaria una esfera de energia

Aunque ya con los años comprobo que era mas listo que los jovenes de su edad

Ya que las pruebas practicas al inicio demostraban que es un chico comun en cuestion de educacion

Pero a los 7 se veia que gradualmente se interesaba mas en los temas de investigacion y ensayos, al igual de informes que sus padres o sus abuelos redactaban o veian, al ser un chico muy joven no le tomaban importancia que el los leyese, no lo iba a recordar

Hasta que les dijo varios puntos importantes de temas que leyo en conferencias importantes, lo que resalto un punto de interes enorme en muchos

Y al realizarle las pruebas de nuevo, con cierto estudio de 3 meses, la inteligencia rebarcaba la de un estudiante de secundaria, en un chico de 1ro de primaria

Un genio intelectual nato

Por ello, a pesar de la clara decepcion en cuestion fisica, muy pocos vieron que puede ser una gema en bruto para distintas posibilidades

Incluso desde antes, ya que algunos de las otras familias, intentando que sus hijos tengan palancas en el futuro, desde antes fueron a juntar a sus propios hijos, ya sean menores o mayores con ellos, casi cuando este tuvo 4 y fue formalmente presentados por los padres de este socialmente, tanto a el como su hermana, que siempre se encuentra pegada a el

Los esfuerzos fueron inutiles, por el sentido de los Castro

Una especie de sentido de emociones, los cuales revelan al poseedor las intenciones ocultas de otras personas

No se sabe si es una verdadera habilidad de todos ellos, pero ese instinto de emociones es lo que le ha salvado el pellejo a varios castro de generacion a generacion

Por eso, muchos de ellos fueron 'rechazados' por los hermanos, al sentir emociones de querer aprovecharse, arrogancia, sentido de daño y traicion de parte de los jovenes, que los cuales reflejaban un poco las intenciones de sus padres

Asi suele ser incluso en ese tipo de organizaciones, en donde los jovenes pueden ser influenciados por los padres a que tengan ese tipo de pensamientos dañinos

Por ello, solo fueron, en su caso 4, igualmente su hermana 4, los que considero realmente sus amigos

Seran pequeños, pero en poco tiempo forjaron verdaderos sentimientos de amistad, a pesar de ser tan jovenes

Y esa alegria fue reflejada en los padres de estos, ya que si bien los padres de los hermanos castro se dieron cuenta de las intenciones de muchos que trataban de acercarceles, y que a muchos ls dieron una advertencia, o fueron arrestados, por intentos posteriores de realmente hacerles daño, vio a otros que sus padres no tenian malas intenciones pero sus hijos realmente no eran buenas influencias y por ello no los aceptaban esos 2

Exceptuando a 2 con carácter poco extremo, Juan y Efrain, 1 de carácter tranquilo, Eduardo, y Arturo que en cuestion tecnologia eran compartidos

En el caso de su hermana, 2 cecilia y maria que son mas tranquilas, Aylin como su igual en cuestion de pensamiento alocado, y adrian que se lleva bastante bien

Y como los 2 fueron muy unidos, es mas que obvio que los 2 grupos se encontrasen todas las veces que se veian

Asi como en los combates, ya que las amigas de sharon no saben combatir, ya que estas sus propias familias les han dicho que aun no estan listas para tener entrenamiento formal

En cambio los amigos de brian los aprendieron indirectamente de el

Este no podria usarla, pero aprendio las bases de como acerlo de practicas de sus abuelos a sus primos mas grandes, que le sacaban entr años, asi juan descubrio que es afin al elemento quemar, arturo al hielo, eduardo al de madera, y efrain poco despues descubrio por sus padres que tiene una habilidad muy rara, incluso entre sus miembros

El cual es una regeneracion mas rapida de los tejidos de los músculos, incluso estos se volvian mas fuertes si el usuario se recupera de una herida severa y/o mortal, otorgandole fuerza y resistencia anormal cada vez que sucedia, por ello veia si este podria volverse un combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo en el futuro

Adrian en cambio, es un caso especial

Un angel caido, hibrido

Mas especifico el hijo de un hijo de angel caido

Ya que, a pesar del esceptisismo de los seres sobrenaturales, se tiene respeto si estan casados en las tierras mexicanas y respeten tanto las leyes como a los demas pobladores

Por lo que en las prubas no presento fuerte adn de angel caido, pero si tenia potencial sacro

Y este, aunque es mas amigo de sharon que brian, se juntaba con los otros 4 para aprender a ser mas fuerte, ya que este incluso si no sabia bien que sentia en esos momentos al ser muy joven, queria realmente poder ser mas fuerte para proteger a su mejor amiga, incluso si eso llevaba a usar su poder sacro

Siendo 'adiestrado' por los amigos de este, y solo señalado teoricamente por brian

Asi, estaban mas emocionados por como resultarian las cosas

Bueno, para los demas amigos, ya que en cuestion de cecilia, aylin y maria no tuvieon resultados muy importantes, salvo cosas como potencial de cuestiones medicas de 2 de ellas, y que un par de familiares de ellas practican medicina, y que tienen buen sistema inmunologico

Ademas de un objetivo en mente, al menos de los 4 amigos principales de brian

Ya que si bien tienen motivos en mente, al igual que metas, no seria mala idea seguirlo, ya que al ser alguien mas que puede coordinar que atacar, podria ser un buen lider en el futuro, ayudandolo a coordinar en ataques cuando crecieran mas en el futuro

Una gran lastima que al final ocurrio la masacre, seguida del ataque masivo a japon

Pero eso si, quienes hayan querido hacer que el pais se debilitara por ese ataque, lo unico que provoco fue que se volvieran mucho mas peligrosos que antes

Por ello hoy en dia nadie se atreve a atacarlos

Y seguiria asi de no ser por la Khaos brigade, que a pesar de apenas ser confirmado hace unos 3 meses, la consagracion ya lo ha declarado un enemigo formal, por pruebas de ataques a personal de la consagracion

Y una de las grandes razones por las que augusto castro se encontraba en el inframundo

Esto por que si bien todavia no se esta establecido si se crea una alianza con la faccion biblica, estan realmente de acuerdo que esa organización, liderada por Ophis, es mas que peligrosa porese simple hecho

Y que, aunque no lo pareciera, fue avistada en el pais, tratando de reclutar en México

Por suerte, y gracias a una ingeniosa habilidad de los lideres de la consagracion, lograron 'Bannear' a Ophis por un tiempo de su pais

Esto quedo en secreto por que causaria revuelo que ella fuese avistada en el mundo humano

Y esto fue avisado por augusto al estar en el inframundo, entre los temas a tratar con el dios nordico, y los otros lideres de la faccion biblica

Por ello, tambien les recordo que no tendria compasion el, sin tener en cuenta la consagracion, solo el, y su familia si intentaban algo contra sus decendientes

Ya que a pesar de los resultados de adn, el no los necesitaba para realmente saber que si es su propio bisnieto

Por ello, a excepcion de milicas por ser muy joven, nadie tuvo el valor para acercarse y hablar con brian al estar augusto en esa sala durante el ranting game de Rias y Sona

Y ellos lo sabian, podra ser viejo, pero aun podia dar pelea si se lo proponia

Por ello, 2 no pudieron resolver cuentas personales con brian, uno al ser padre, la otra al ver que se le paso la mano por ser sobreprotectora

En especial la segunda que no se sentia comoda, ya que aprendio como rias a la mala que no es nada bueno enfurecer a un castro

Solo que a diferencia de rias que brian tardo cerca de mes y medio a que entendiera su error

A augusto solo le tomo 20 min o menos, y serafall por primera vez cayo con lagrimas de arrepentimiento

Asi de bueno es uno al querer tanto chingar como hacer entrar en razon a las personas

Pero es una historia aparte

~En un cuarto de la mansion castro

'...carajo'

Se desperto a media noche brian es esos momentos, y desde hace un par de horas ha estado pensando en todo lo sucedido, desde la operación llevada a cabo por el misterioso doctor, el cual se le hace conocido de alguna parte, hasta ahora siento el [Peon/Rey] de rias

...al igual que las relaciones con las chicas

Tiene conocimiento seguro que ama a akeno, de eso no duda, aunque sigue sintiendo algo extraño relacionado con ella, en especial durante en el partido contra sona, se veia realmente conflictiva, incluso antes cuando lo visito despues de lo que paso con los compañeros de vali

De rias, de un lado, le cae en los huevos, y mucho, ya que ocasionalmente chocan, pero de otro la aprecia, ya que a pesar de haberse besado, no esta seguro realmente de ella, si es importante, pero tal vez se deberian conocer mejor

Por que en ese aspecto, y mas en el club, de todos los que lo integran, solo conoce mas a issei, asia y akeno, mas por los entrenamientos, en los que si no practicaban, hablaban, tratando de llevarse mejor y conocerse

En esos casos, no hablo mucho con los demas, en especial con rias por la ley de hielo impuesta por meses, que realmente se odiaron con ganas, mas el con rias

Por ello, no puede asegurar que es completamente amor, y seria un verdadero desgraciado si lo hace realmente sin saber lo que ella opina al respecto

Esto aplica igualmente a tsubaki y a sona

Ya que, si, se conocen desde el primer año, y pues sus encuentros siempre han sido al tratar de defenderse de maleantes, y de violadores al proteger al alumnado, tanto de hombres como mujeres

Y lo de la violacion tambien va para los 2, aunque paresca extraño

Por ello, aunque jugaban ajedrez como una forma de conocerse mejor, o a menos tratar de hacerlo mas abierto, solo se limitaba a lo sucedido en las peleas, o en el dia, cosas muy simples

La unica que le ha ayudado en ese tema ha sido yura, haciendo desde ese dia mas facil de hacer la platica, sacando un par de temas, de gustos o de un poco de opinion propia

Pero nada mas, ya que contando que este no sabia nada de su pasado, por el trauma tan grande que le hizo autoolvidarse de esas memorias para ya no recordar el dolor

Y por ello, de momento, ha pedido solo salir con ella, asi como salir con las otras 2

Por que realmente no las conoce del todo, hasta en cuestion de rias le dijo directamente a sus padres que quiere saber realmente los sentimientos de rias

Debido a que, desde el partido contra los phoenix, se veian mas juntos issei y rias, o al menos eso realmente lo veia

Como no les hablaba, y luego el los veia juntos a veces, algunas de esas veces, un poco mas cercanos, penso que al final issei dio un paso para su plan harem

El cual actualmente, tiene a isabela, bueno, aunque es muy seca esa relacion, se ve que estos se llevan bien en los encuentros, ya que lo tiene dificil con irina debido a que es una angel reencarnada

Pero chismes de xenovia hablando con asia creyendo que brian estaba dormido decian que a pesar de eso trata de ser mas cercano a issei, asi que por ahí bien

Al igual que con..., la ramera

En esa platica, no se que tanto ha pasado cuando ella fue forzada a entrenar con akeno, kalawarner y mi hermana en cuestion de los poderes sacros, pero se ha vuelto un poco menos un dolor en el #$&

Y en el buen sentido, por ello, no puede decirlo con certeza, pero por lo que dicen, trata de llevarse mejor con ellos

Pero volviendo a lo mio, dejando a issei que parece progresar en su plan

Terminando con asia, es extraño

Muy extraño, ya que si la conoce, y todo, de hecho despues de akeno realmente le gusta, la quiere

Por una parte, de otra le dice su propio instinto que la quiere proteger, pero solo eso

Es muy extraño debido a eso, a que la quiere y a que la protege

Normalmente no seria nada extraño, en el caso de que es lo que uno hace al amar a alguien

Y aun con eso, se raro, no se sabe por que, de que quiere hacer una sola cosa de las 2, simplemente protegerla, o realmente hacerlo y amarla

Parece algo absurdo, pero realmente la quiere, pero no entiende esa duda que solo de pronto aparecio desde que regreso de entrenar con tannin

"...me alegra ver que estas despierto"

Voltee a un lado, viendo a akeno en la oscuridad, a pesar de poder sentir las presencias mejor en estos dias, sigo sin detectarla tan facilmente, eso o que estoy perdido en mis pensamientos como para que algo externo me capte la atencion

"Veo que estas mejor"

"Si", asenti, "He oido lo que ha pasado, lo siento por haber causado tantos problemas"

"¿ya llevabas tiempo consiente?"

"Oia la platica de las enfermeras, seguia medio noqueado pero pude oir lo que paso, no pense que me diera un shock masivo en el proceso"

"Bueno, por la noticia que recibiste no seria normal que algo asi te sucediera, pero esta vez lo sentiste realmente fuerte, ¿no?"

"..."

"Tu abuelo y tu hermano no tuvieron la intencion de que la noticia la recibieses de..."

"De eso tambien lo platicaron, esas enfermeras son un poco chismosas cuando se lo proponen"

"..."

"¿Y ellos siguen aquí?, ¿mi hermano y mi abuelo?"

"Estan en el quinto piso, pero al igual que todos pendientes de que tu salud no corriera peligro"

Con esto ella se acerco mucho a el, recostandose junto a el en la cama, con los ojos llorosos

"Te veias tan mal, realmente nos preocupaste de muerte, mas que nunca"

A brian le costaba un poco mas salir las palabras, pero prosiguio, "...pues realmente nunca espere que...", se apagaba un poco mas la voz, "La personas que les he tenido un gran aprecio, mis amigos..."

"Brian debes de..."

"Soy un frankenstein..."

"¿?"

"Incluso como no lo vi antes, el fuego abrazador, el hielo, la madera, y la capacidad curativa, entre otros, ¡Maldita sea!"

"No fue tu cul..."

"Todos, cada uno de ellos, viendolos a los ojos, algunos luchando y dejando seriamente heridos a algunos..., juan logro darle a suou en la cara con el elemento quemar"

"Tranquilízate, no..., Espera un momento"

Con esto, ella agarro su cara y lo puso frente a frente con el, "...¿Fue una marca de la cara al abdomen?"

"...que yo sepa solo ha sido en el rostro", se miro comprendido para despues mirar a akeno fijamente, "¿Por que dices que fue de la cara al abdomen?"

Se ennegreció la mirada de ella, "...pasaron muchas cosas durante el entrenamiento en el inframundo, te dire en otro dia, pero de momento, se confirmo una cosa"

Miro mas fijamente a brian, "Suou himejima esta muerto"

El abrio los ojos grandemente, "Y según las investigaciones, este lleva muerto por mas de 7 años"

"Espera..., ¡7 años!"

Ella asintio

"La causa de muerte es algo dudosa, pero las marcas de fuego indican que fue uno muy fuerte, que le dio de lleno, en especial en esas partes", decia muy seriamente

"...entonces quiere decir que..."

Ahí ella lo abraso mas hacia a el, "No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero si dices que tu amigo manipulaba el elemento quemar, podria ser una posibilidad, ¿no?"

Se veia gran duda en el rostro de brian, ¿realmente alguien mas pudo sobrevivir?

"ya veo", lo dijo secamente, con un tono imperceptible de momento para ella, de..

¿alivio?, ¿esperanza?, tal vez un poco, aunque este dejo de creer en eso hace tiempo

Y mientras los 2 se quedaron asi, uno acurrucado al otro, se sintio un fuerte viento, al voltear a esa direccion, se veia que una de las ventanas se abrio de golpe, apartando las cortinas y dejando ver la luz de luna, la cual esta se mostraba en su fase llena, "deja cierro la ventana"

Se paro para cerrarla, y al alzar sus manos se dejo ver un poco de su abdomen

Normalmente, cuando estan juntos, ya sea desnudos o no, le ha visto unas cuantas marcas lijeras a akeno en una pijama que, al menos para el, rara vez usa ella al dormir

Nunca pregunto por ellas, en especial despues de enterarse de que eran capaces la misma familia si nacian seres con 'sangre impura' en su linea de sangre

Una de las razones por las cuales reclamar sangre de suou himejima, pero ahora que el ya no esta...

Volviendo al tema, una cicatriz especifica se veia, desde unos centimetros cerca de sus muslos, casi llegando a donde deberia estar la matriz de la mujer por dentro, hasta casi marcar cerca de su pecho derecho

Es poco perceptible al ojo, mas por que al haber pasado tantos años desde ese entonces

"Listo, ya quedo" mientras pensaba en esto el no se movio de nuevo, aunque se recosto de nuevo ella quedando lista para acurrucarse a el, aunque no se movia, al ver una mirada perdida se volvio a preocupar, agarrandolo con fuerza

Pero este la aparto, con poca fuerza, "brian..."

Pensando que ella lo hizo enojar, sabiendo que el al estar asi es muy volatil, ya que o puede calmarse o enfurecerse mas, decidio que se retiraria, "...creo que es mejor vernos despues en la mañan..."

No termino, al sentir su agarre detrás de la cintura, sorpendiendola, "¡Brian!"

Este no dijo nada, solo se quedo asi por unos min hasta que reacciono, "con tu permiso"

"¡!"

Sintio como empezo a agarrarla, por algunas partes de su cuerpo

"Espera, mentalmente no estas bien como para que tengamos..."

"No es eso akeno"

"¡¿?!"

Se encontraba entre confundida y un poco caliente, ya que aunque la toco por unos segundos, el sabe como en poco lapso de tiempo hacer sentir bien a alguien, lo piensa por excelencia

Pero pudo ver con mas claridad al ver que se enfocaba en su parte derecha

Ahí, con su mano y algunos dedos, siguo el mismo trazo de esa herida especificamente

Esta seguia confundida, y sin saber que pensar, al tocar su cuerpo de esa manera

"Akeno...", dijo un poco seco, pero como preguntando, "La vez que nos vimos en el club hace meses, ¿es la primera vez que nos conocimos?"

Lo miro confundida por esa pregunta, "..por que tal vez nos conocimos mucho antes"

Hubo un silencio de unos min que se sintieron largos para los 2, mas para akeno que no espero esa replica, poniendo atencion total a brian

"...¿hace cuanto?", pregunto akeno sin vacilar, no creyendo que el diga la verdad, o que realmente este bien mentalmente por ahora, realmente lo ama, pero tampoco quiere que este alucine por varias cosas, en especial los medicamentos que le dieron para su estabilidad sanguinea

"Cerca de 7 años, cuando recibiste una herida fatal en donde te he tocado, por alguien llamado homura himejima"

"...¿?, …!", ese nombre le sonaba, en mas de un sentido, el fue uno de sus tios que ayudo a matar a su madre, junto a su tia hotaru

"...¿Como sabes ese nombre?", si bien fue dicho en calma, y a modo de pregunta, se sentia entre molesta y atenta, ya que según ella el no tiene conocimientos de muchos nombres de los himejima, aparte de suou y ella, y su madre

"Pues..."

 **[Transmisión Interrumpida]**

 **[Transmitiendo Video antiguo, Crueldad Humana/Jovenes Conocidos]**

Se veia a un viejo de avanzada edad, y con huesos muy fragiles caminar por las calles, este fue por medicina especial para un muchacho que tiene, el cual tenia en su espalda con vendas, aunque paro en un callejon

Vio como una chica pequeña fue azotada con fuerza, con un corte que le dio de lleno en la derecha, y que un grupo de gente se acerco a ella por otro lado, "¿Que espera homura-sama?, acabela para evitar mas invasores del mundo sobrenatural"

"No me apresuren, quiero disfrutar asesinar a la abominacion de mi hermana, no permitire que ella entrometida en los planes de Suou-sama y Ragyo-sama", dice mientras carga de nuevo su ataque, "Es hora que desaparescas de esta faz de la tierra"

Dicho esto, le iba a dar una estocada final, solo para ser detenido por una esfera de luz, que lo absorbio y lo 'desaparecio'

"¿Pero que...?", dijo al ver que su lider y su esposo desaparecio, "¿tanto odio por una niña inocente?, realmente el clan himejima esta putrido"

"¡Oye, que le has hecho a mi esposo!", dijo hotaru furiosa, para luego tener una cara de terror de ella al ver la cara del tipo que 'desaparecio' a su amado esposo

"Lo mismo que a todos ustedes", con esto creo mas esferas y las envio a todos ellos, con lo cual todos dueron tocados fisicamente, y no importando si fue con el cuerpo o sus katanas, fueron absorbidos de inmediato

Hecho eso, se fue para perderse en el horizonte y dejando a esa chiquilla a su suerte, o eso tenia planeado

Se paro en seco, para luego, con un poco de magia parar la sangre, y sacando del bulto de atrás una manta, con la que envolvio para despues ponerla en la hamaca de espalda junto al otro individuo, que escucho lo que ha sucedido, a pesar de estar muy debil como para poder ver lo que paso

 **~Un tiempo despues**

Pasaron cerca de 3 dias, en esos, el estuvo curando al par de ellos, mientras seguia en su camino a un lugar en especifico al sur de japon, como seguian inconsientes machacaba y les hacia tragar unas sustancias extrañas

Se veian sufrir un poco con estas, pero al paso de esos dias, se podian ver mejor ambos, bueno mas la niña que el joven que aun seguia vendado en algunas partes

"...¿estas interesado en ella?"

Decia el viejo que estaba recostado en un arbol, que vio que el joven desperto y vio a la chica con poca ropa, y un gran vendaje cubriendola

Este asintio, queria hablar pero le dolia al siquiera tratar de articular una palabra

"No te esfuerces, estaras consiente, pero aun hay daño en tu persona, debes de recostarte"

Si bien asintio, señalo a la joven, "ella es alguien que decidi proteger de momento, mañana la dejare en un orfanatorio"

Se miro extrañado por lo dicho de ese viejo, "No me mires asi, solo puedo mantener a uno de los 2 por mi edad, ademas que ya me encarge de los que le hicieron daño a esta joven"

Con esto, se fue a un pequeño rincon a machacar mas hierbas y plantas, para la medicina y evitar la desnutricion de los 2

Pensando en muchas cosas, entre ellas, sus decisiones

Si pudo dejarla sin que este se arriesgara a ser perseguido por tener una hija de angel caido, al igual que tener a un sobreviviente experimental

Pero al final, debe de seguir sus premuniciones, ya que la que vio, ella es importante en un futuro

No sabe exactamente como, pero ella debe de vivir, y como su vision empezaba a ser menos clara, pudo ver ciertas cosas, entre ellas, despues de curar a la joven, dejarla en un orfanato para mantenerla a salvo por un tiempo, hasta que ella se pudiera defender sola

Mientras el joven solo se le quedaba viendo a ella, se sentia debil, pero no soportaba verla asi

No despues de lo que el ha pasado, y aunque el viejo le dijo que no hiciera fuerza, se quito la mante que tenia y se la puso en la cabeza de ella, para mejor comodidad, y con una de sus vendas ya sucia y que no la necesitaba, agarro un poco del charco cerca de su persona, y lo remojo, para quedar moderadamente limpia

Y limpiar un poco a ella, por lo sucia de algunas partes de su cuerpo

"...realmente te preocupas por ella chico"

Vio al hombre suspirar y este veia al otro tratando de cuidar a la otra como podia

Este asintio, aunque un poco debil por las demas heridas que aun no sanaban

 **~Un rato despues**

Ya un tiempo que los 2 recibieron el brebaje que les servia para sanar y estar alimentados, de muy mal sabor, este puso al joven de un lado, mientras que cambiaria las vendas de la joven

Quitandole todas, y retirandole por completo la ropa, dejandola desnuda

Se saco de onda al principio, no entendiendo las acciones del viejo, hasta que en el retiro lo vio

Un corte muy profundo de ella en la parte derecha, desde su pecho hasta cerca de sus partes privadas

Mientras el viejo evitaba que esas partes se infectaran, el veia todo lo que este hacia, asi como poner una mano en la frente de la joven para bajar el dolor que sentia

Es una de las razones que seguia ella dormida, para evitar que sufra el gran dolor de su herida

Lo que el viejo hacia era magia de sueño, y muy ligeramente de curacion

No se sabe por que tan bajo, tal vez por la edad o por poca magia, pero el entre era muy fuerte, y muy debil a la vez

Ya terminando esa curacion, la vendaba con partes de la venda no usadas y otra nueva y la vestia de nuevo

Solo con ropa extra del chico, ya que la de ella quedo severamente destrozada por ese grupo

Y asi fueron las 2 semanas que ellos pasaron juntos, y que en ese tiempo, el se veia curado por completo, con sus feas cicatrices, pero saludable

La chica se veia muchisimo mejor, con partes de su piel mas nutridas, ya que presentaba una severa desnutrision, varias de sus cicatrices ya desaparecieron un poco, y ya no necesitaba el vendaje

Incluso para el, en ese ultimo dia de ella estando con el y el viejo, la tuvieron que bañar de pies a cabeza, eso solo lo hacia virgilio, pero al ver que este ya se veia mejor, aunque no podia replicar por su voz, podia hacer manuales fisicos

Asi que, le toco ayudar en el baño de la joven

Algo que de no ser por el viejo y su accion al dia siguiente le hubiese quedado grabado a fuego lo que sucedió al momento del baño

Al final, y a travez de magia de manipulacion, logro hacer ingresar a la chica a un auspicio que se veia seguro, en donde tenia pocos niños

Donde se partio caminos ellos 2, dejando a la joven supuestamente segura, por ahora

Y mientras pasaban las horas, el seguia viendo a esa direccion

"¿Aun la extrañas?, a pesar de no haberse conocido formalmente"

Este solo seguia viendo en esa direccion

"No te preocupes, no la recordaras", ladeo la cabeza un poco en señal de confusion, para luego sentirse muy cansado y cerrar sus ojos

"Lo siento chico, pero por lo que he visto, ella no es la unica que debe ser ocultada del mundo, ya he 'visto' que tu tambien", con ello, y su mano brillante se quedo horas en un bosque, haciendo movimientos de manos en la cabeza del joven

 **[Fin de la Transmisión]**

…

…

…

 **[Transmisión Detectada]**

"¡NO PUEDEN HACERNOS ESTOS!, ¡SOMOS HIMEJIMA!, ¡Y SOMOS EL VERDADERO PINACULO DEL MUNDO...!", decia una mujer con un poco de orgullo, un poco de fiereza, y UN CHINGO de miedo, por el ser que estaba enfrente de ella, que aparentemente 'sentencio' a su esposo y los demas familiares

Siendo interrumpida por un gran tentaculo que aparecio y la atrapo, "Yo solo veo a una traidora, espero que disfrutes tu eternidad, ganada a pulso"

Dicho eso por ese ser, la incrusto en una rueda con huesos como filos, y le dio vuelta, se oia gritos desgarradores de los que recibian ese tipo de castigos por ese ser, el Juez del infierno Minos

Que por medio de virgilio les llego nuevos sujetos a ser sentenciados a ser mandados a los circulos del infierno, o a ser mandados al purgatorio, cosa que casi nunca se ha dado, y este no due el caso

 **[Transmisión desconocida Terminada]**

…

…

…

 **[Transmisión Reanudada]**

Ahora si que despues de que el dijera esa memoria de su cabeza, que recientemente le llego, incluso esto hizo que comprendieran un par de cosas de ellos 2

En especial la parte del por que al estar cerca uno del otro se sentia claramente bien

Tal vez sea por instinto de supervivencia, o de que un ser cuide al otro, pero por ello, al verse por primera vez despues de tantos años han podido comprender esa parte de sus sentimientos

A pesar de no conocerse por completo, uno ha sentido ser velado por el otro, y el estar dormido los 2 juntos

Ella sintio lo mismo al verlo, en menor grado, lo cual empezo a volverse gradualmente con el paso del tiempo, y mas al tener contacto fisico, y sentir sus propias presencias

Ademas que tenia sentido por que ella vivio por un largo tiempo en un orfanato, por cerca de un año, antes de huir por himejima cerca y encontrarse a rias en el proceso

Esto fue oido toda la platica por 3 chismosas, que tenian la intencion de verlo, y de colarse en la cama de brian, para dormir con el

Llegando en el momento de la ventana que se abrio por no ser cerrada por completo, y a punto de intervenir cuando parecia que brian iba a tener algo asi como sexo forzado a akeno para evitar pensar en eso

Dejando a los 2 completamente callados, hasta que a akeno dio el primer movimiento, volteandole rapidamente, y uniendo con fuerza sus labios con los de el

Asi teniendo un beso imprevisto que se volvio uno realmente apasionado, y con la pijama debajo de akeno salida por el toqueteo previo de brian, pero no le importaba en lo mas minimo

Unos min mas tarde se separaron de ese beso, para volverlo a hacerlo una vez que recuperaran el aire, siendo cerca de 5 veces seguidas

En la ultima, en la cual esta por ese encuentro saco sus alas, sus alas de caido

Si bien se espanto un poco y iba a contraerlas, brian la agarro y sujeto de la cintura, haciendo que ella se pegara con el, con sus pechos presionando con los de el, y sus alas que con un movimiento ahora les servia para cubrirse

"Dejalas asi, aunque se que aun tienes problemas con tu sangre, al menos conmigo, dejame verte como eres realmente, por favor"

Se quedo ella quieta por unos minutos, para luego asentir con lagrimas en los ojos, quedando ambos acurrucados uno del otro, y las alas de ella cubriendolo, a modo de que nadie se lo quiera quitar de su lado

"gracias por cuidarme y velar por mi"

Dijo para despues quedar dormido

Ella vio eso y solo dijo, "Y tu gracias por velar y cuidar de todos, en especial a nosotras, y a mi"

Igualmente dijo para luego dormir en brazos de morfeo

Mientras afuera, vieron toda la escena y conversacion, cuando se durmieron, por primera vez vieron que, por esa noche, dejar a los 2 a solas

Asi rias, asia y koneko se fueron a sus habitaciones, seguida de karlamine que tambien escucho la platica para luego retirarse, a pensar en ciertas cosas

[Fin de la transmision]


End file.
